Frequency
by Mauled2Death
Summary: Join TJ and his allies on a mission to find TJ's scattered memories and Iris Livier in a La Tale much more sinister than any of them ever expected. Rated M for gore and language. Spoiler warning for those not at scenario 7 .
1. Prologue

_**Frequency**_

_**Prologue**_

_The sound of a girl's voice echoed through my ears. As I slowly opened my eyes, there was a beautiful girl with long flowing silver hair and a Large Red Ribbon that tied her hair back. She wore a white and purple outfit that seemed like something that belonged in a legendary adventurer's closet. Her Ruby Red eyes brightly shone in the light and her beaming smile could melt the heart of anyone. She quietly hummed something as she stood up and walked away from me. She turned around and waved once, then continued. I tried to stand, but couldn't move and it seemed as if she was fading away. This must be a bad dream...I don't want her to go...I don't want to leave her alone like this! Wake up you idiot! Wake up already...Wake..._


	2. The Adventure Almost Begins

_**Chapter One: The Adventure Almost Begins**_

"...up...He's waking up!"

The boy sat up and noticed a girl wearing a red and yellow waitress outfit. She had bright red hair and a red bow that tied it.

"Pardon me, but who are you, and where am I? Also...who am I?" He asked.

"My name is Erin, and this is the Belos Traveler's Bar. All I really know is that your name is TJ. You looked pretty beat up when you got here so we've been looking after you."Erin explained to him."How do you feel? Can you stand?" He gave her a 'thumbs up', and as he leaned over to get out of the bed he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Well...I'm kind of...you know..."He replied nervously.

"Oh...OH! I'll get out while you change! There are clothes on the wall right there that you can borrow!"

She dashed for the door and ran into the wall right beside it. Erin dropped the silver platter on her head after she fell, then got back up and left the room. TJ sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "Ugh...I don't remember a single thing...what the heck am I doing here? When did I even get here and why?" He slapped his face twice to wake up and shook off the sleepy feeling that plagued him. "Sitting here questioning things won't solve it. I've gotta ask someone around here."

He got up and started to put on the outfit. It seemed to be traditional clothes from Belos. A cloak, a shirt, and clogs...what a strange set of clothes. Taking a glance around the room while he got dressed allowed him to take one last proper look at the room before he set off. The room was very well decorated, the walls were a tan colour with pink curtains and two windows on the far right and left of the room. Below the windows were potted plants and between the center curtains was a small silver table with a pink top and a candelabra resting atop it, also a large red banner hanging between them. The bed was a small bed fit for one with a brown headboard and white sheets with a matching white pillow. The blanket was different shades of pink with a diamond pattern spread across it. On the other side of his bed, he noticed a lovely blue guitar lined with pink and a golden music note on the edge of the base of the guitar. Near the top it had a large, ruby red ribbon carefully tied around it, and from that ribbon hung a golden necklace TJ approached it, he carefully examined the three items. He picked up the guitar, removed the necklace and upon closer inspection he noticed it was a locket shaped like a flower. He felt a bit of nostalgia come over him, and he shook it off. Then left the room and entered the hallway.

With a quick glance to the left and right, he saw a wooden ladder that led to the ground floor of the bar. On the right there was another door. TJ stared at it for a few moments then walked over and knocked on the door lightly twice. "If the other room is...well a room, this must be the bathroom." He mumbled quietly. Upon receiving no response he slowly opened the door releasing a slight creaking sound. It led to a simple bathroom, diamond shaped tiles painted a very light blue along with pink walls. Two red carpets rested by the sink and by the toilet. The toilet was an ordinary white matching the sink and a small open window with a daisy resting in a vase where the light of the sun could reach it.

TJ looked around thoughtfully and jumped back slightly as he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He placed his hands on his cheeks and whispered, "Is this...me?" He had a quiet delicate voice. His face flushed a little as he swayed back and forth giggling quietly. "Hee hee hee…" He stopped shortly after and frowned. "What am I doing?" He continued to examine his facial features and outfit. He had a fairly dark skin tone and large eyes behind a pair of yellow frame-less glasses. Not too large though. His eyes were only half open which made him look tired, but that of it which wasn't hidden could show his deep brown pupils. He wore a long light blue button-up coat with a long brown belt and a brass buckle. It had an orange line along the bottom and it was also sleeveless. Around his neck was a long and thick orange cloak that hung behind him to his knees. Below his shirt was a pair of navy blue jeans rolled up above the knees, and on his feet were a pair of clogs coloured red and yellow (one half for each colour) but they weren't as pointy as most people would expect them to be.

He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and took a good look at himself some more. He had long hair that hung above his shoulders, but gently rested against his head on all sides. He had a spiky cut, so his hair was cut long, then a few inches to the left or right there was a space and another long line of hair. The way it was cut made it almost seem as if his hair resembled spikes. On the front his hair was shorter so it covered most of his eyebrows and a part of his hair at the top seemed to be out of place because of the way it curved and pointed upwards. "...Cowlick..." TJ muttered under his breath desperately trying to flatten out the abnormal part of his hair. He poured some water on his hand and frantically tried again but to no avail. "Hmm...whatever!" He exclaimed somewhat frustrated. "Whoa what the-?" He turned his face to one side noticing a pair of red heart earrings on both his ears and...A kiss mark? In red lip stick too! TJ looked horrified for a moment and put his face into the sink, quickly turning the tap and desperately rubbing his cheek with one hand soaked in water while holding himself up with the other. "Good God what did I do before I got myself in this town!" The mark didn't come out and TJ eventually collapsed to one knee holding onto the sink with his head lowered.

Slightly fuming with anger he exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him, then looked below the platform to see the bottom floor of the bar. He could see Erin and someone else dressed the same as her, but some of her features were also the same. Either there was two of them or TJ was crazy. On the other side of the bar was two customers that seemed to be newcomer adventurers.

TJ snickered quietly and whispered, "Wow noobs." They wore clothes made of pelt, a band that rested on their heads and a bright yellow short sleeve shirt with a beet red collar. Also a pair of shorts with a belt, braces for both wrists and sneakers, all matching the shirt. He carefully climbed down the ladder and walked towards the exit where the waitresses stood. Behind Erin was the counter and on the wall was a cabinet with all sorts of tea cups of different shapes and sizes. What really caught TJ's eyes was the waitress who stood on the right side of the exit. TJ stared at her intensely for a few moments and she noticed his stares. She lowered her head slightly embarrassed and the glare from the sunlight reflecting on her glasses blinded TJ. He stumbled backwards and bumped into Erin causing her to lose her balance on one foot and fumble the platter she held with a cup of orange juice on it.

"Sorry!" TJ apologized quickly turning and freezing in place as he watched her trying to keep the platter flat. As she regained balanced they both let out a sigh of relief and she smiled at him. She held out one hand and explained,

"TJ, this is my twin sister Airin. We've been looking after you together with the owner." TJ turned around again to face her as she lifted up her glasses and held the silver platter flat against her skirt.

"N-nice to know that you're finally awake..." Airin shyly told him.

TJ blinked a couple times and looked away somewhat embarrassed himself and began, "thanks for looking after me all this time you two. I really appreciate it." They both smiled and nodded in agreement while TJ took a deep breath. "Right, I'm gonna get going now. My adventure is just beginning!" He told them proudly walking towards the exit.

TJ left the Bar waving to Airin and Erin, and on his way out he met the Bartender. "Hurhurhur! It's good to see you've finally awoken young man!" He said to him.

"Yes...thank you for taking care of me this entire time sir." TJ said with a bright smile. "No need to be so polite! You can call me Weldin."

The old man laughed and rubbed his white beard."Ahh...it seems like it was only yesterday that Iris had brought you here. Two years had gone by so quickly."

TJ immediately turned to Weldin and asked, "wait a sec, who's Iris?"

Weldin smiled and replied, "Iris...she is a very well known adventurer across Jienda. Some call her a Hero because of the amazing things she's done."

TJ calmed down and looked at his shoes for a few seconds. "So...what happened two years ago that caused me to end up here with no memory?" He asked Weldin.

"Well...Iris and her party were trying to capture a long time enemy named Choen Palm and to put a stop to her plans. Just as they had found her, they noticed a boy carrying a guitar and a straw hat on his back. He had attempted to take her down on his own and almost died trying, but never gave up. Before she could deal the final blow, Iris captured the boy and escaped the facility. When she returned to the towns to find him a safe place to stay but was rejected after they heard the results of the battle. But there was one bar..."

TJ rubbed his arm and said, "Ahh...I see now. Well then, thank you Weldin. I know what I have to do now."TJ took a deep breath and started to walk away as he looked back and smiled. He waved to Weldin and shouted, "Thanks again Weldin, for everything!"

Weldin chuckled and answered, "Take care my boy!"


	3. Trials and Tribulations of the Past

_**Chapter Two: Trials and Tribulations of The Past**_

As TJ left the shade of the bar's veranda the sun brightly shone down on him lighting the world around him; a small quaint village in the hills of a gorgeous valley. There were mountains and trees that decorated the other parts of the valley and small wooden houses amongst them. As he continued on he walked past a couple benches resting in front of a fountain. Inside the fountain were two stone fish that stood upright on their fins shooting water from their mouths behind and in front of them. They did look like fish...or whales...or narwhals? Behind it rested a tall clock tower. The golden gears slowly turned and the pendulum with a crescent on the end slowly swung back and forth. He watched it slightly entranced and shook it off noticing something very strange. There before him stood a large stone with some sort of magic that seemed to cause the top to levitate. TJ cautiously stepped towards it and slid his hand across it. As he did, a voice from nowhere whispered,

"_Will you activate the Iris Stone?_" He jumped back and searched the area for other people, but no one was there.

Reluctantly, he answered, "Y-yes..."

In a flash of light and the sound of a girl and a guy's voice, TJ saw a man who wore a straw hat and carried a Spectre Sword in his right hand. He turned around and waved to TJ. "Hey man, been a while." He said. TJ stepped back and watched as the other person approached him. "I don't blame you for being nervous, or forgetting what happened at _that_ time. You've probably already heard this like a million times but Jienda could really use your help! Although I there isn't enough time to explain everything, I'll give you a basic idea of what you need to do alright?" TJ nodded slowly. As the vision of the man continued to speak, a loud screeching noise echoed throughout TJ's head, enough to deafen any normal person. He collapsed to his knees tightly covering his ears while trying to hear the words of his vision. "You...kill...Iris! Don't...memories...me...that! Kill her!" Was all he could hear.

TJ rubbed his hand on his head as he slowly arose to his knees, back from the strange all white room to the streets of Belos. His whole body trembled and his face was soaked in tears. He rubbed his ears and groaned, then froze in place. "Hello Adventurer."The voice of a girl said. TJ searched around him and noticed a vision of the same girl in his dreams.

"Damn ghosts...seeing farmers wielding swords isn't enough?" He asked. "My name is Iris Livier, and you are on the Continent of Jienda." She continued. "This world is in danger, and if you were able to activate this stone, you may be able to save it. Please, find me, so we can still give the people of Jienda hope. Will you save here for future adventures?" TJ frowned and asked, "_what do you mean save?_ Maybe I should..." The ghost girl quickly faded away. TJ could hear the noise growing in decibels in his mind once more and filling his thoughts.

TJ saw a vision of what seemed to be himself from the past fighting a strange looking boy with puffy red hair and what seemed to be a fairy familiar beside him battling in the boy's place. She easily matched TJ's ice spells with her own and seemed to have the advantage over TJ because of how beat up and bruised he was.

The dream faded out and TJ woke up on the ground. "Ugh...what the hell was that?" He lifted himself up with his hand rested against the stone and gently shook his head. "All of this is just too much to take in at once. It's giving me such a headache!" He groaned. He continued on passing by a well with a couple ropes and a sign standing up from it. Next to the well stood a tall red man…person…thing (It was literally red). It was massive and quite muscular really, with white shorts and shoes, completely shirtless. On it's chest was a symbol that looked like a letter moving rather quickly, and on his face it said POST.

It had a mouth too, and this became obvious when it said, "I am a sprinter, and Jienda's super-fast post man." TJ stared at it for a few moments shocked and dumbfounded, then thought, _this brings a whole new definition to the mailman._

He started to walk again then passed by the potions and miscellaneous items shop littered with people. One person seemed to be shopping for potions while two others stood in front hammering at their armour on an anvil. Another girl stood on top of the shop jumping up and down while cheering. TJ was walking by slightly puzzled then bumped into somebody. He fell backwards and rubbed his butt then glanced, quietly apologizing and froze. Before him stood a boy wearing a baby blue blouse with a matching skirt and an apron with a blue ribbon tied at the neck. He had small dog ears and a fairly thick tail. TJ watched him in awe and horror and immediately began to hyperventilate. TJ threw himself on his stomach and literally started running away on his hands and feet. He stumbled past a weapons shop and a massive tent with all sorts of decorations. He ran by one other person and quickly left the town.

TJ continued to run until he fell right off a small cliff and landed on his face a couple feet below him. "God...this is all wrong. It's all so wrong...I can't even tell if that was a boy or a girl! He had boyish charms but he was so feminine!" All of the newcomer adventures stopped what they were doing and uneasily stared at TJ. He picked himself up and dusted off his clothes.

Taking a quick glance around him he noticed he was in a vast forest. Acres of trees that shot up towards the skies and the massive branches that people could walk on. Adventurers walked to and from Belos and others stood nearby conversing with other people of their trade, trading, selling and discussing their plans for the day. Some of the newcomers were battling with small creatures that were a light tan colour. They didn't have a body; they were almost heads with rabbit-like ears and a tail, and small beady black eyes with a cat-like smile. They seemed harmless enough, as they could only give a light head butt occasionally to their attackers. They were somewhat cute though.

TJ walked by glancing around him, two platforms with people fighting more of those creatures stood high above him, and ropes hung from there to where he had passed invited him to climb up. People still continued to stare and some actually were whispering and mumbling things about him. _It's that weird Bard that I've heard so much about. Careful if he sees you looking Choen Palm will haunt your dreams. I heard if he plays his guitar people lose their minds! Apparently Iris Livier is missing because he betrayed her..._TJ rubbed his arm uneasily and looked away giving off an air of melancholy. As he took another step the ground under him felt a bit shaky, then three wooden spikes shot up from the ground and jabbed him. "Oww what the hell!" He stumbled aside and looked back noticing the trap. "Ridiculous..." He grumbled and continued walking.

TJ flipped opened his backpack and started digging through it. There were quite a lot of food items, potions, a couple sets of armour and a whole bunch of random items. Maybe they are key quest items or something? Moreover, TJ noticed a small green book with a doodle that looked like him giving a 'thumbs up'. It was labelled 'TJ's Monster Manual'. He picked up the book and kept on walking. He quickly flicked the cover open and glanced at the first page. There was some text in messy writing and another doodle of him, this time in the "Thinker" pose. The text read:

_Every good adventurer knows that you never go on an adventure without being properly prepared. The equipment you carry and items is a given; now a MONSTER MANUAL is absolutely genius. With this book at your disposal you can expect the unexpected, make the enemy of your enemy your friend, and all those other exciting cliché things! Well maybe not but hey, at least you'll know about the monsters scattered across the continent of Jienda._

"Ooh! This sounds really exciting!" TJ exclaimed shivering with excitement. As he continued reading he walked into a tree and fell backwards. "Oww…" He groaned rubbing his nose gently. He placed his back against the tree and continued reading.

_Whether you're new to the world outside the village or city you grew up in and adventuring itself, or a grizzled veteran who's seen the ups and downs of the world around you, this book will always come in handy. Take it from me, all of these Agasuras are creatures I've seen, battled, and survived to tell the tale. Now this book is in the hands of you, adventurer. It's time to tell your story. Let this book be your guide!_

TJ felt a warm and inspirational feeling come over him as he placed his fingers on the text and gently slid it across glancing at what was there. "_I can't believe that I wrote this. I wonder if the me before I lost my memories was a good person…"_ As he placed a couple of his fingers to turn the page he noticed something on the back of the cover. In tiny cursive writing, there was a message. A little difficult to read, but TJ believed it said, "_For Peorth. I hope someday we'll meet again and together that we can finish this book. I'm sure your kindness will reach out to many if this is published._ TJ felt a little sentimental when he read that passage and smiled. "I hope someday I can find this Peorth." He turned to the next page and there was a cute drawing of the creatures the newbies were fighting nearby. Above this it said "Priring" and below was the text.

_Hapless little creatures, these ones. They are not the aggressive type, they are rather gentle really. If provoked they will retaliate with head-butts that_ _are quite weak_. _To those new to adventuring, collecting and selling their eyes and tails is a quick way to gaining ely to buy new armor, weapons, and potions of course._

"Eyeballs and tails? Who would want to carry those around in their bag? I might have done it too though…I should get a new bag…" TJ shut the book and placed it back in his bag then got up and started walking. The tress shifted gently from the wind and the sun gently brushed TJ's faced. The he stopped and noticed something. Some of the pieces of land that these adventurers were standing on are floating in mid-air, supported by nothing.

"Am I imagining things, or are those pieces of land really just floating? Maybe I should ask someone nearby." He glanced left and right and all around him and spotted a couple people. There was a girl and a guy nearby conversing, one in a pirate's outfit and the other ninja garb. TJ paused. He furrowed his brows and walked towards them. "Ninjas and Pirates_ do not _get along!" He stated blatantly. "That breaks the laws of the universe." The pirate furrowed his brows and TJ could see the ninja frowning through her mask. "Do you…want something?" The Ninja girl asked him fairly agitated. TJ flushed a little as he asked them, "Can you explain to me why these pieces of land…_fly?_" The two of them gave him a look that said 'what's wrong with you?' and walked away. "Bad call…" TJ grumbled and continued down his path.

As TJ continued on the forest sprawled out even further before him. Further in it were quite a handful of creatures. Large beetles crept back and forth. They were about knee height and then length of one person's body. They were purple with black beady eyes, and an unusual gold lining on their shells and from their eyes. They also had 6 legs and two horns protruding from the front of their shell. TJ looked at them from the bit of land he stood on and flipped his book open again. There was a picture of the Beetle and the text below it.

_The Beetle G's are also non-aggressive, low level creatures. Those who provoke them will be attacked by their horns. Not too strong but that really depends on how strong you are. These little guys are a bit tougher than Prirings so it's best to be sure that you're ready before you take them on._

TJ shut the book and sighed gently. He looked below him and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and jumped, landed with a light thud and rolled onto the floor. He quickly got back to his feet and leapt off that piece of land also. After rolling into a protruding piece of ground he came to a halt and had lay back for a moment. "Okay, that hurt quite a bit…" He groaned rubbing his forehead gently. He noticed a rope hanging from where he stood and carefully climbed down. The land was fairly steep, but it wasn't too high so he continued on with his journey without a hitch.

As he entered a deeper part of the forest, he couldn't help but notice a shining light on something that looked like a beacon or a lighthouse a few feet taller than the average person. He quickly ran towards it to get a better look. There was a piece of land that stood on four pillars, and two ladders at the front of it. At the top rested the 'beacon doodad'. TJ quickly scrambled up the ladder and slid his hand across a small piece that rested against the front of it. There was writing on it, but in a language TJ couldn't quite understand. Behind it was a piece that swirled all around to the top where another stood right where the light was shining, just off the top of the beacon itself. It was a very light purple colour, and the light itself gave off a warm violet light.

TJ felt a strange attraction to it; he just couldn't look away from it. He reached out and slid his hand across it cautiously.

"_Will you activate the Iris Stone?_" It asked him.

TJ leapt from where he stood and glanced around. _This is an Iris Stone too? Man this is weird. But maybe it contains one of those weird things…maybe I'll meet that strange guy with the funny sword. I need to know what he said_. TJ thought. "Yes." He answered quickly.

With a flash of light TJ felt his body go numb and collapsed unconscious. He saw a set of pictures, all in black and white and advancing as if it were a slide-show. There was a boy in torn ragged clothing, and he was crying. It looked like he was in excruciating pain. Then when the picture switched there was a girl standing by him with short silver hair. In the next picture he got a closer look at her and she was holding a gem, her face had a fair bit of make-up that was easy to see, and she had an unusual pair of earrings. In the next picture the boy was levitating in the air as if he was crucified and his hands and feet were bleeding as if they were punctured. In the next picture TJ saw the boy a bit closer, his bangs hanging over his face, but even through that he could still see the tears streaming down his face. Somewhere inside of him, he could feel that boy's pain, his fear, and his sorrow. A loud screeching noise echoed throughout TJ's head, loud enough to deafen him and started to fade as TJ returned to the Iris Stone.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs, then buried his face in his knees. Tears streamed down his face and he quietly shuddered as another Iris Hologram thing appeared. "W_-what the hell…did I-I-I just s-see?_" TJ muttered shaking his head.

A visual of Iris appeared and said, "This is the forest. Muwen and I first encountered monsters here. We don't know about the world outside of Belos; we heard Elias is a crowded place. What type of people can we meet there?" She smiled. "Save this location for future adventures." TJ ignored the entire thing. His mind was so filled with what he had saw in those memories he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do himself. He felt afraid, bewildered and that he could not face anymore than he had witnessed. For a few moments he wondered if someday he would have to face something like that. Would he be ready for it? Also, what could have happened to that poor child that was being assaulted by that magic…or something? TJ wiped his eyes and tried to shake it off.

"I have to be stronger than that." He said aloud. "If I'm scared of what might be lurking out there I won't be able to find Iris. I've gotta be brave. If I find that boy too…I want to help him." TJ glanced at the stone through puffy eyes. "Wonder if I can still 'save' here…Yes?" The stone lit up and engulfed TJ in it's light.

TJ opened his eyes and he could see the boy floating in front of him, inside what looked like a pillar of water. The boy's eyes were closed and he silently rested in the fetal position inside of the pillar of water. TJ slowly approached him and for a moment he thought he saw the boy's mouth move as a voice in his head whispered, "_Someone...save me..._" The same loud sound echoed in his mind and the image quickly disappeared as he opened his eyes beside the stone he had collapsed at. TJ rubbed his head and climbed down from the pedestal and continued on in silence.

He climbed up onto a piece of ground carefully and used the extra height to take a glance around. What stood ahead of him seemed to be a caravan with a few traders pedalling their wares and travellers shopping. The front of the caravan had a massive Priring tied to it. It was quite an unusual thing to have pulling your caravan...or maybe it was just the size? But it still seemed a little bit unusual. TJ looked curiously for a few moments then jumped down and quickly ran towards them.

As he approached he noticed a group of three people, all dressed quite colourfully, and in outfits decorated in feathers and such. The three of them, a grown man, a teenage girl and a young boy. Maybe they were a family of travelling salespeople? The two oldest seemed to be arguing about something; TJ could barely hear them talking over the other adventurers nearby.

"We can't leave without that cart beetle…" The teenage girl said to her brother (or father?).

He grinned widely and blew her off saying, "He'll come back. He knows his way home. Hello there adventurer, can I interest you in buying some weapons?" TJ looked alarmed for a moment and tried to act casual as he walked over. He could hear the girl muttering something under her breath.

"Thanks but I think I'm okay on weapons." TJ told him giving the guitar on his back a thoughtful squeeze." He walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. Is there any way I can help you to resolve it?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments and reached into a pouch at her waist. She took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "This is the quest you could do for us if you feel you're up to the challenge. If you complete the requirements you'll be rewarded accordingly." She explained to him. Her voice and the look on her face did seem to have a hint of anger in it, but TJ tried not to think much of it. He glanced at the sheet and it basically had everything she told him on it. To fill the requirements, he had to defeat and bring back the Cart Beetle G. It looked like other Beetle G's, except it talks. It had his rewards, some Ely and GP (If Ely was currency, then what the heck is GP?) He wondered. TJ rolled up the scroll and placed it in his bag, then set off.

TJ glanced at the other two and TJ felt sure for a moment the elder brother winked at him. He was startled for a moment but didn't look back a second time afterwards. The area he entered was relatively flat, and the branches were much more accessible than those in the previous areas of the forest. TJ saw a rope hanging from a branch before him and he cautiously tugged on the rope. It was fairly sturdy, so he grabbed on with both hands and carefully jumped off the platform and swung onto a branch carefully putting both his feet down before letting go. He placed his hand above his eyes his eyes and glanced around the area for the beetle he was searching for.

TJ rubbed the back of his neck uneasily and said, "This thing might be a little harder to find than I thought."

He heard a high pitched giggle with a voice above him saying, "Master will never find me here..." TJ looked above him and he could see the horns of a beetle on a platform just above from where he came from. He cautiously grabbed onto the rope and climbed up, grabbing hold of a higher branch and carefully pulling himself onto it.

"Finally found you, you little runt!"

TJ drew his guitar and raised it over his head screaming, "Ha!" He quickly brought the guitar down on the beetle and it collapsed to he ground. He followed up by constantly beating it with the base of his guitar using fairly powerful over-hand swings. "_Die! Die! Die you little..._oh crap I wasn't actually supposed to kill it..." He picked it up by the leg and it dangled around looking quite frankly, dead. "It's...still breathing...right?" He shrugged and made his way back to the Traveller's Heaven.

Hauling the beetle over his shoulder he placed it down on the ground before the girl he met earlier and held out the paper.

"This is the one right? It talked...before I beat it up."

She picked it up with her hand looking slightly disgusted and said, "yeah...this looks like our bug. Hang on a sec' I'll get your rewards. Heinkel, Yungkus it's time to head out. Pack the caravan. By the way, I'm Dornie." She said to TJ climbing into the caravan. The other two scrambled to pack all their items into their caravan while TJ watched. Dornie climbed back out and handed TJ a small pouch with some Ely in it and signed the sheet. "If you show this to that guy...whatever his name is," she rolled her eyes, "he'll give you your GP." She climbed back into the Caravan as the other two jumped onto the front and shouted back, "adventurer! Are you hitching a ride or do you wanna stay in the middle of nowhere?" TJ stood dumbfounded for a few moments and quickly ran over and took her hand joining them in the caravan.

They set off along a different path than what TJ had originally taken, and they made their way towards the Ancient Forest. The area had a lot less tress in comparison to the forest, the area was fairly rocky too, and the monsters around were different too. There were giant lizards that walked around on two feet, blue wolves, wild boars, and TJ could have sworn he saw an Iris Stone in a tree. Dornie explained how her family moved from different areas across Jienda pedalling their wares to ongoing traveller's. They tried to avoid the towns and cities because it would throw off their business, and some adventurers desperately needed items when they were out in the fields. She also mentioned that their next stop would be a place called Arcadia and they would probably be setting up shop there over the next few weeks.

"If your still looking for quests to keep yourself busy, I'd recommend going to Elias. The King there's been having some trouble with the Goblin King or something like that. Apparently he's been causing a lot of trouble, and all the men the King sent, if they made it back alive, were pretty badly wounded. We'll be passing through Elias so if you wanna get off just say the word. By the way, if you're going to take on the Goblin King you might want to bring a few friends. You _are_ just a bard." TJ listened quite intently and they eventually arrived in Elias. "This is where we part ways huh? It's been fun adventurer. If you're in Arcadia drop by if you need supplies yeah?" She said to him.

TJ smiled and said, "take it easy Dornie. You too guys!" Yungkus leaned over the edge of the caravan and waved to TJ as the travellers set off down the road. TJ took a deep breath and said, "alright! Now this is where my adventure truly will begin! After...I get some food..."


	4. What Lies Beyond the Counter

_**Chapter Three: What Lies Beyond the Counter**_

The evening sky darkened above the city and adventurers seemed to have lost some of the vim and vigor that they would have in the early hours of the day. The buildings sprawled across the city had lights flickering on and some passing adventurers would light a torch while others would light their way with fire magic. some took the time to stop and stare at TJ while whispering or shouting, "hey it's that kid!" TJ did his best to pay them no mind. He glanced around as he passed by a few streetlights and glanced into the window of what seemed to be a fairly fancy restaurant. Nearly drooling TJ dashed to the door and quickly made his way inside.

"Table for two?" The waiter asked. He had a fairly fancy look to him; he wore a regular waiter's outfit with a red bow tie. He brushed his chestnut hair aside and smiled a very smug grin.

TJ shook his head and answered, "oh no thanks. Just one." He escorted TJ to his table and asked him what he would be having. TJ randomly picked a meal off the menu and the waiter immediately left. While TJ waited he flipped open his book and glanced at some of the creatures doodled inside and read about them.

A plate was placed on his table and he nearly jumped as the waiter said, "Enjoy your meal sir." TJ glanced down at his plate and saw roasted beef, Yorkshire pudding and mashed potatoes. He could hardly control himself as he began to dig in.

The waiter from before came by again and dropped off TJ's bill then walked away again to serve another customer. TJ glanced down at the bill and saw that it was twenty thousand Ely for the meal. "Good thing I just did that quest or I might have been flat broke." He opened the pouch and started counting how much he had inside, and found out that it equalled up to almost two thousand Ely. He started to sweat as he reached into his back and took out another pouch. "G-good thing I've been saving up..?" He cracked it open and started counting his money realizing he only had about another two thousand inside. _Dine and dash TJ! DINE AND DASH!_ He screamed in his mind.

TJ dove under the table and started crawling across the ground quickly getting to his feet and turning his stumbling into a full sprint. As he almost reached the exit someone grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back. "L-lemme go! I've gotta find Iris! I can't stay here!" TJ shouted desperately.

"You're not going anywhere young man!" The Waiter exclaimed. "You, a heartbroken traveler, hungry and out in the cold cruel night, came to my humble restaurant, and so I opened my doors with open arms and offered you a hearty meal. But I must warn you, I am do not let those who try to dine and dash get off easily." TJ desperately looked around and noticed a waitress nearby.

"_Help mee..._" He whispered to her.

She sighed happily and said, "Isn't Verun so _handsome_?"

The Waiter shook his head and said, "Tsk tsk tsk. Let's talk this over like business men should! If you do me, Verun, and my lovely wife Marin a favour, I shall remove your debt to me, no strings attached!"

TJ mumbled something under his breath and asked, "...what do I do?"

Verun and Marin smiled slyly and replied, "Well, first you..."

It was only about ten minutes since Verun and Marin left. "I'll kill him." TJ angrily mumbled, "I'll kill him dead. Heck, I'll kill him double dead. Making me run his store is one thing. Leaving me alone so he and that other waitress chick could go out for a night in Club Abio is another thing. But making me wear a _pink waiter outfit IS GOING TOO FAR._" TJ stared at the door and tapped his finger on the front desk while he waited for customers. TJ was now wearing a pink beret with a black rim, a black rose embroidered on the hat itself, and a golden crest hanging from the rim. It had long pink sleeves with a short black overcoat with golden buttons and a lovely red bow tie. The material beneath his overcoat was longer which made space for the apron at the front, with a small yellow priring embroidered in the corner. He wore long black pants with matching pink shoes and black laces tying them up.

Before he knew it, someone about his age happened to walk into the store. He wore a large yellow hat with a green ribbon tied around it, and it had a gold medal with a star imprinted on it. He wore a blue kilt lined with gold and wore a top that seemed to belong to a Pharaoh or something. He had two green guns with fairly large barrels hanging from a gun case at his side. He carried a fancy Crossbow with a tiger design on the hilt on his back too. "Hmm...What can I get for you...s-sir?" TJ asked nervously. The man leaned on the counter using his left arm and raised his eyebrows in a masterful way.

"There's a lot you can get me." He replied casually. TJ rubbed his neck uneasily."Firstly, I would prefer it if you didn't call me sir." He began.

"Oh...ok...what would you prefer I call you?" TJ asked trying to smile. "My acquaintances call me Trinidell. But you can call me Dev, _sweet cheeks._"

"Okay...Mr. Dev. What can I get for you?"

He raised his eyebrows again in a seductive way this time and answered, "_You." _

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. _You. _I want the _whole package."_ This time he winked. TJ's hand started to tremble and his right eye began to twitch. _I HATE rich people...so much! _He thought.

He took a deep breath and suggested, "why not order something on the menu?" Trinidell shrugged and opened the menu TJ handed him.

"I'll take two orders of wild boar soup." He requested.

"Two orders of...Got it. Will that be a seat for one?"

"No, I need two."

TJ sighed with relief loudly and said, "right away sir. Pardon my asking, but who's the lucky girl?" Trinidell raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner and smiled at him suggestively. TJ nearly lost his nerve. He jumped on to the counter and reached for his guitar but grabbed nothing. _Crap...left that in the change rooms. _He thought. He climbed back down and said through grit teeth, "_I will escort you to a table for one because I need to WORK. Thanks for your patience._"

TJ could hardly let a moment pass him by without Trinidell doing something to harass him. Eventually the assistant manager (when Marin wasn't in) came by to check up on TJ's progress and could not help but notice Trinidell's actions. The guy was a bit of an airhead, so he thought Trinidell was looking at TJ in such ways because he wanted to work, so he offered Trinidell the option to work part time for them. Today he would show them his work ethic and if it was good he could get the job. Trinidell took the job up without a second thought or even moment to spare.

Surprisingly, it actually worked quite well because the customers were handled at an even quicker rate, but the harassment on TJ was doubled. Most of the customers took notice of it but dared not say anything because they were afraid to speak out against what they saw as 'a couple'. TJ was doing his best to hide his dismay but his attempts began to seem pointless. He endured it right until the very end, and finally got the chance to get away from it when he was put on break. He took the opportunity to do some more reading and take his mind off of Trinidell's ridiculous actions.

Soon after closing time drew near and Verun and Marin returned to close up shop. "You handled the job quite well Mr. TJ. You should consider being a full time waiter." He said.

TJ waved his hand and said, "I think I'll have to pass on that offer. Wearing this outfit is going to be the death of me. So am I free to go or what?"

Verun smiled. "Why yes, you are free to go. Your things are in the change room, and please be sure to consider coming to have a meal at our restaurant again!" TJ muttered something inappropriate under his breath and stormed off while Verun started to speak with Trinidell. He entered the change rooms and glanced around for where his clothes once were but saw nothing.

"What the...where are my clothes?" TJ shouted angrily. "Verun, I dunno where my clothes are! I demand compensation!" He held out one open hand.

"Oh your clothes?" Verun asked. "Your friend here took them to be washed just for you! Isn't he a gentleman?"

TJ's eyes twitched. "_If he touched them, I don't want them._"

"Well now this is quite a predicament isn't it?"

He glanced at Marin and she smiled. "If he wants he can keep the waiter outfit. I think it looks really cute on him."

TJ's face flushed as he began to mumble, "I-! Uhh...w-wha-what are you talkin' about...don't say such embarrassing things...jeez!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "W-whatever! I'm gonna...you know, go and stuff." He quickly dashed out the door as Marin and Verun said goodbye.


	5. The Remnants of the Past

_**Chapter Four: The Remnants of The Past**_

TJ continued on and Trinidell quickly ran out of the store to catch up with him.

"Why are you back?" TJ asked uneasily.

"I don't see why not. By the weapon on your back I can tell you're a Bard, and since you're a Bard you must be an adventurer." Trini answered.

"What If I wasn't? Well, what if I'm not? I could just be one of those Bards that just helps people who come by...you know...heal them and send them on their way...or something like that."

"You don't sound very sure of that."

"You're looking too deeply into it."

"That's not important anyway. You're a guy, I'm a guy, I have a tent."

"What are you getting at?" TJ asked raising his eyebrows.

"You know exactly what I'm getting at."

TJ sighed. "No. No I don't."

"Party for two? having a cup of coffee? You and I tonight?" TJ crossed his arms and seemed to be losing whatever little interest he may have had. "Oh come on...you can't be _that _dense!"

"Now you're insulting me. You done wasting my time? 'Cause I've got better things to do."

"Like it or not, I'm coming with you. You're a Bard, and Bards support the party. Yours is non-existant."

"Oh _get off of it will you_? I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine on my own. So go do what you do best...somewhere...go harass someone else! I dunno! Just let me get on with my life."

TJ started to walk away passing by a couple stores including Club Abio, a place that seemed to be a market, Elias' Palace and some adventurers who seemed to take notice of him as he came whispering to each other as always. Trini followed behind and drew one of his guns pointing it at them and muttering something that seemed to terrify them a fair bit. He continued to walk and stood behind TJ as he reached out to another Iris Stone similar to the first he saw in Belos.

"_This is..._" He whispered gently brushing it with his hand

"_Will you activate the Iris Stone?" _

That same voice whispered in TJ's head. "Yes." He replied immediately. A bright flash of light overtook him revealing another mysterious vision.

Everything turned white once more, but TJ could see a long row of pink chairs lined up. Two rows, on the left, a gap beside them and on the right another two rows. The strange boy in the straw hat stood there and looked to the sky. Without moving a muscle, he said, "you know, most people had considered us a curse upon we were or we weren't, I can't really say. People knew our guild when they saw us and we never really were welcome anywhere, but even during all those tough times having everyone there just made everything so fun and lively. We were a force to be reckoned with . Even so, deep down, I know the sacrifices we made won't be in vain. Someday you'll live up to the legend you were meant to be, and you'll find the girl who stole your heart, and win hers too. Don't lose hope." His memory ended quickly with another deafening sound, marking his return to Elias.

"This is the City of Elias. It is the cornerstone of the markets throughout Jienda. The Royal Family resides here. Will you save at this location?" The voice was clearly Iris'. "Yes." TJ answered cautiously. He braced himself as a bright light engulfed his thoughts and nullified any feeling in his body.

TJ could see the inside of the Palace, the Guards stood proudly nearby the Princess and the King carefully watching the traveler's who entered. Although he heard nothing, he saw the stern looks on each of their faces, and carefully tried to read the lips of the King. It seemed like he was sending them on a mission to defeat Invoke. The dream faded out along with the terrible sound that followed.

As TJ awoke he felt his hair being stroked and looked up into the eyes of Trini. TJ sat up purposely hitting him with the top of his head and stood on his feet.

"Love tap?" Trini asked rubbing the bottom of his chin.

"Hilarious. No. What the hell were you just doing?" TJ asked coldly.

"What do you think?" He removed his hat.

"Don't screw with me. Seriously. Why were you stroking my hair?"

"Why not?"

TJ grit his teeth as his temper seemed to be rising rapidly. "_Not. Funny. _If I'm gonna be stuck with your random antics like this for the rest of my adventure, I'm gonna have to say that I'd rather _pass_. So shoo! Go! Leave! I'm fine on my own!"

"Are you now?" Trini raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to spell it out for you?"

Trini stood up and stretched. His expression had not changed much over the period of time. "So tell me TJ, where will you be staying tonight?"

"I'll...I'll find a place. Or camp out whatever works."

"It doesn't look like you're ready to camp at all. You have the basic adventurer needs, but you don't have a tent."

"Think I need one? I can sleep on the ground. It's not hard." Trini did not seem to think much of what TJ had said. "Anyway, that's all I have to say so I'm walking away now." That was exactly what he had done. He walked until he approached an exit of the city that led to Elias' fields and continued on leaving Trini where he stood.

Elias' fields consisted of green pastures that had a fair amount of small creatures squirming around that he could not quite see because of how dark the night was. The gentle moonlight in the starry sky signalled that the evening had passed and night time had come, and TJ started to feel the same as his steps became slow and sluggish. He carefully rested himself in the blades of grass beneath him and rested his hat and glasses in a patch of grass beside him. The cool wind gently blew and the grass swayed creating a perfect peaceful evening. Then the peace was ruined. TJ could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching and he immediately sat up watching Trini coming into his view.  
>"You again..." TJ muttered<br>"TJ, no matter where you go I'll find you. Even if you were out of my sight for a long time I would come and find you. No matter what it takes, or how long." Trini answered.  
>"<em>Why? <em>Why do you insist on searching for me and coming with me? You don't even know me!" TJ stood up and started poking Trini roughly in the chest at this point. "And I sure as hell don't know you! I'm a Bard! _JUST a Bard!_There's nothing that special about me! We're a freakin' dime a dozen! I'm sure you could find a better one if you just go look for one! They probably have a party too! As for me...I don't need any of that. I've relied on many people already. I wanna be able to depend on myself. So...so just go...'cause I don't need your help. I'm fine."  
>"That was a cry for help."<p>

"If you want me to make you cry keep talking."

"TJ, you're denying yourself a party...hell, you're shutting yourself out from the world entirely for what reason? Are you scared to let people in? To let people know you for who you really are? You know what? I don't care about any of that! I've heard the stories...the rumours, and the horrible things people have said about you. Yet here I am."

"Yeah, here you are. So you better start walking before you wind up missing like Iris and her crew. I don't have the time or patience to search for her _and _you."

"I don't care what happens to me. I was looking for you, and I found you. What else does there have to be to it?"

"I honestly don't see what your point is. Here I am! The cause of Iris' disappearance! The reason that bitch...Cho-...Cho-...whatever. She got away. My fault. Not gonna let it happen again. I've got some serious problems that need to be dealt with. I've got beef that needs to be settled. And I want to do it _alone_. There's nothing for you to gain by following me around. People are gonna look at you funny and rumours will start up about you too! No one will want to be your friend, let alone be in a party with you, and you'll be traversing Jienda with some guy you hardly even got to know. You don't know me now and you never will! So just go!"

"I'm not going anywhere TJ. You think I'll just leave 'cause you told me to? I'm no pushover. I'm here for a reason, and if it's right then I won't be wasting any time with this. So don't bother trying to convince me to leave 'cause you'll just tire yourself out. My mind is set, and it won't be changed so just give it up. I'm coming with you, to find Iris, to defeat whats-her-face, and I'll still be with you after."

Anger was still evident in TJ's expression but he seemed to be calming down. "If you're so adamant about stalking me across the freakin' continent then fine. But if you go and get yourself killed or something I'm not gonna be taking responsibility for it. I've got bigger things to worry about. Don't start getting all uppity over it! It's not like I approve of your stupidness! Your just so damn hard-headed that there's no point in me trying to change your mind. Jeez...what's your deal anyway? Your personality is more on and off than the people who recognize me on the streets!"

Trini looked surprised for a moment then pointed his thumb at his back where his crossbow was hanging and his hat was strapped. "It's the hat. It's magic. Bought it off some weirdo in an alleyway. Changes the personality of the user as soon as they put it on. Pretty cool isn't it?"

TJ crossed his arms and frowned. "Not at all. It's kinda stupid actually. The only thing it seems to do is make an already obnoxious person more obnoxious, and that's an achievement."

"You're as blunt as always." Trini said with a laugh.

"Deal with it."

"Don't mind if I do. Anyway, got the tent set up over there so come inside. I've got an extra sleeping bag."

"What if I said no?"

"I'll keep trying until you do come in, and I'll try until morning if I have to."

"Really now?"

"Try me."

TJ paused for a moment. He seemed to be thinking over the situation until he finally said, "you know what? Fine. Have it your way. I don't have the patience to deal with your stupidity any more than I already have."

"Good. Let's get inside then."

The two set out for Trini's tent and quickly got inside and camped the night out in Elias' fields. Surprisingly, the night passed by fairly peacefully. The two slept the night away and morning had come around once more.

TJ stretched and rose out of bed, then exited the tent to a bright spring day. The sun was shining brightly on the fields as adventurers battled and passed discussing the various things on their minds. TJ sat down and unfurled his map glancing at the various places. "Okay...so if I go to the Mountains in that direction and get to the other side, I can get to the city of Young Gyoung. On the other hand, Dornie said that the King of Elias was having troubles with the Goblin King...maybe I should investigate it...but then again, it's not really my business. I should be searching for Iris." TJ said to himself.

Trini stepped out of the tent and started dismantling it as he said, "I don't see why you shouldn't help him, I mean it's probably a quest he's offered. Nobody would consider it their business, but we are adventurers. We do it for the loot, the rewards, and the glory. Then again, some do it to test out their skills. I think we should go."

"That's true...I guess. But I dunno if I need loot, rewards or glory. Let alone want them."

"Food isn't free TJ."

"Point taken. Maybe we should look into it. But can you really just waltz into the castle all...you know, willy-nilly? Won't we have to make an appointment with the King or something?"

"Not at all. We can just walk in and talk to the King, but if we show any signs of hostility the guards will attack immediately." Trini rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a few moments. "Since Sir Levi went missing the Royal Guard became pretty useless. They weren't all that fantastic before, but with Sir Levi leading them at least they did _something_."

"Sir Levi huh...leading the guards. Interesting." TJ said in a monotone voice rolling up his map. "More importantly, we should go see the King. Not that I'm saying we're a party or anything but even if I did go alone you'd follow me anyway so yeah...let's get moving."

Trini cracked a half smile and said, "I'm glad you're up to the challenge. Just help me pack up this tent and we can leave." They finished dismantling the tent and packed it away, then set out for the city of Elias once more.

Trini lead the way to the palace with TJ following behind meeting each person's stare with his own. He seemed to mind the comments less but his face said otherwise. As they walked through the gates of the palace they passed by the maids stationed outside who would bow and greet them. After passing by a few of them they stood at the stairs of a mighty palace in the heart of Elias. Trini stepped up the stairs and TJ followed him taking an occasional glance back at the maids gathered outside. As they entered they seemed to be in the main hall of the palace, a long corridor with various doors that led to the many parts of the palace. At the end of it stood the King and his daughter, and throughout the hall were the guards lined up, perfectly still to the point where it gave off an eerie feel. TJ could feel their eyes watching him as he walked down the red carpet.

As they finally approached the King Trini knelt down before him placing one hand to his chest as he said, "my liege." TJ quickly followed suit after looking surprised for a few moments.

The King stood before them wearing a deep red robe with Elias' emblem emblazoned in gold on the chest and sleeves of the robe. He wore violet pants beneath his robes and red shoes with the emblem on them beneath. As he glanced down at the two he rubbed his chestnut beard and said, "Good day to you adventurers. What is it that brings you two to me today?"

Trini stayed in place but lifted his head as he said, "we've heard word that the Goblin King is planning to make an approach on Elias with his followers and you needed him to be defeated. We would like to take you up on that request."

The King continued to rub his beard thoughtfully for a few moments then snapped his fingers. One of the guards walked over in front of Trini and unfurled a scroll in front of him. "If you feel that you are able I shall leave this request in your hands adventurer. The requirements of the quest are as the scroll says. As you may have expected already, the Goblin King is not an Agasura that should be underestimated. You should bring a party." He looked at TJ for a brief period. "I assume he will be joining you on this mission?"

"Yes my liege. I feel that we are capable of defeating the Goblin King and bringing peace to Elias once more."

The King smiled. "I shall put my faith and the fate of this city in your hands adventurer. Should you succeed I shall reward you and your party of course. That is all. You are dismissed." Trini stood up and bowed and TJ quickly did the same while keeping his eyes on Trini. They took the scroll and as they began to walk away the King said, "excuse me a moment you two, the boy in the pink..." TJ turned around looking fairly bewildered. The King stared at him for a brief period seeming to be thinking really hard, then he shook his head. "Forgive me. You reminded me of an adventurer I had met some time ago. He had the same eyes as you...Iris always came back with new additions to her party." He laughed. TJ quickly bowed and followed after Trini back to the palace's Courtyard.

As the two left the palace Trini said, "you're pretty famous aren't you TJ?"

TJ sighed and replied, "not famous. _Infamous_ is more spot on."

The two exited the palace area and arrived back in Elias, and continued on back to where TJ had originally entered.

"Where are we headed? This is how I got in, and I sure as hell didn't see any goblins on the way." TJ said.

"If you came in you probably noticed that there were two paths. The one that led straight took you to Elias, while the other which was way more hilly would bring you to the Temple of Pluton. The Goblin King and his crew, along with a few other Agasuras reside up there. " Trini answered.

TJ was silent for a few moments as they walked until he finally said, "wow...you know, that's probably one of the most useful things you've ever said. I'm actually almost impressed. When you're not wearing that stupid hat of yours you can actually say some good stuff."

"Oh you're right! I'm not wearing my hat." Trini reached for his hat on his back and TJ scoffed.

"When you finally do something that I don't hate, then you're gonna go and ruin it all with your stupid antics..."

"It's just what I do. You'll learn to love it someday." He placed the hat on his head and smiled. "And I'm sure you'll learn to love me too. But you probably already do."

"You know what? _You know what?_ I'm gonna...like, punch you in the throat soon! Or something, I dunno. You need to shut your mouth forever. Before I lose whatever little respect I have for you..."

"I'll save my flirting for later. We've got a mission to accomplish." Trini said with a wink. TJ sighed as they exited Elias and set out for their mission.

The sun shone brightly in the Ancient Forest, and much more brightly in comparison to Elias. Without the shade of the buildings it sure felt a lot hotter. As they walked they passed by what seemed to be a massive wall of rock, but as they approached the Ancient Forest they noticed the rock seemed to be getting lower. Eventually when they reached the edge of the platform where they stood a ladder rested beside them which Trini quickly climbed up and called TJ over.

"If we take the path up this way it'll lead us right to the Temple of Pluton. The Goblin King is further in, but since he's rallying a force together he might not be in his usual spots. By the way, it's gonna be quite the trek so I hope you can handle it." Trini explained.

"If I get tired would you carry me?" TJ asked with a laugh,

"If you'll let me you know I would."

TJ frowned. "I take it back, although it was just a joke I still take it back. My stamina's fine"

"Well, that's no fun. Your loss though. Still, good stamina bodes well for both of us" Trini replied shrugging.

"Is it unusual that I have the urge to hit you?"

"If that's what you like, feel free."

"You-...how...I...oh screw it. I'm just gonna...ignore you now. You need help."

As they walked Trini passed the quest sheet back to TJ and he read it silently. He glanced over the words and thought about them as he did. It read:

_King Goblin_

The Goblins of the Temple of Pluton are planning a full scale attack on the city of Elias under their leader the Goblin King. Your task is to search the Temple of Pluton, find and defeat the Goblin King. Collect his hair and return it to King Hejong in Elias Palace.

Quest Requirements: Defeat the Goblin King and take his hair. Must be in a party of at least two.  
>Location: Temple of Pluton<br>Rewards: 6000 Ely, 5 Stone of Iris Fragments, 4 SP Potions, 2 FRP Gloves 

He rolled it up and placed it in his pocket. TJ glanced up and in the distance he could see the ruins of an old structure. "Is that...?"

"That's the place." Trini answered, "the goblins should be located on the highest section of the Temple. Better arm yourself TJ, this is gonna take some effort."

"Right. I'm ready. I think."

The two dashed towards the Temple and the hill became less steep as they approached.

The Temple of Pluton seemed to reach high into the sky, and off into the distance the tall trees of the forest TJ first entered when he left Belos could be seen. The Temple itself seemed to be put together out of chipped rock that was quite frankly old by the looks of it. There were torches that lined the walls although the Temple was completely desolate of any human life. Those who did fight here probably left from sheer terror of being attacked by the Goblin King.

Trini removed his hat and stretched. "Alright TJ, let's clear this place out as quickly as possible and make our way to the Goblin King." He said drawing his guns.

TJ had his hand tightly held on his guitar but glanced around nervously. "If everyone else who might have fought here left, how would we be able to handle the Goblin King?"

"It'll be fine. He's easy, trust me."

"I dunno if I can trust you, but I'll take your word for it just this on-what the hell is that?"

A small round creature in armor that covered it's lower body slowly approached them. It was quite strange really, as it didn't have a body exactly, or rather it's face was on it's body. What seemed to be armor covered the lower half and a large portion of the back of the body and two small red feet were poking out from underneath the armor. It had big brown eyes and a small smile with a red flower on top of it's head. It's skin was a very light tan with about two thirds of the top of the head being red.

"Boglees. They're extremely weak." Trini pointed the gun in his right hand and fired three shots, all direct hits. The creature collapsed, and quite surely, died.

"You killed it." TJ said bluntly.

"It's an Agasura. No Agasura is dead for good. You kill them once sometime they'll respawn, or they'll be replaced by another. Still, the less the better."

TJ thought for a moment then reached into his bag drawing his Monster Manual and flipping to the page about Boglees, and surely it was there. "Even my book says they're weak. They look too innocent to be Agasuras though...but does that mean every monster we fight is an Agasura? To think that they can revive is crazy though."

"Well, that's life. We cope with it by defeating them and becoming stronger. Someday maybe we won't have to fight anymore. But never mind that. We better get moving before it does respawn. I'm gonna go on ahead and clear the way. Don't take too long." Trini ran off keeping his weapons close by him and climbing up a nearby ladder.

"Wai-oh forget it." TJ placed his guitar on the ground and stretched. He glanced into the distance as he watched Trini running off and fighting along the way. He placed his guitar over his shoulder and quickly followed behind him. TJ climbed the ladder and quickly chased after his ally.

As he moved on he took occasional glances at the map of the Temple of Pluton provided and tried to follow Trini to the higher points of the area. Nearby massive archways stood but were quite worn down and crumbled. Many pieces of the Temple could not withstand the test of time. Beside TJ a ladder hung leading him to where he would be headed next. He carefully climbed down for a while until one of the steps snapped and he quickly started sliding down screaming, "_holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit!_" He hit the ground and fell onto his back groaning. "That...sucked. So much. This place is breaking even now. If something like that happens again I'm gonna call it quits."

He lifted himself onto his feet and continued to walk climbing over a small piece of land protruding from the rest and jumping down on the other side, walking to another ladder and climbing up cautiously. "My goodness that guy needs to slow down..." TJ muttered watching Trini running and shooting with ease. As TJ reached the top he glanced above him, and there on another unusual pedestal of land rested an Iris Stone. "No way..." He said slowly approaching it. He felt that same attraction he had to the second Iris Stone he had seen in the Forest. He reached out slowly but quickly pulled his hand back staring at it uneasily. _What if I see another terrifying memory like the one in the Forest? _He thought. He clenched his fist tightly against his chest and took a deep breath. _I can't stand here and think about it all day. Trini probably needs my help. If I'm going to stop for this thing then I have to make it as quick as possible._ TJ reached out to the stone and the light at the top shone brightly.

"_Will you activate the Iris Stone?_" It asked him.

TJ swallowed hard. "Yes." He replied.

In a bright flash of light TJ started to lose feeling once more in his entire body as he collapsed to the ground and his thoughts went completely blank.

TJ could see the same boy in the white rags riding on the back of the dragon above the heads of three other adventurers, including the boy with the puffy red hair and the fairy with him. There was a flash in his mind again and he could see the creature lying on the ground, beaten and bloody with a fair amount of arrows in it's body. There was another flash in his mind and the picture had switched to the boy again standing among the three people holding a strange purple sphere. The young boy and girl were smiling quite cheerfully, but the boy with his fairy seemed quite bothered by this from the looks of it.

The dream faded out and TJ experienced the same terrible sound he had the first few times with the Iris Stones. He finally had awoken back in the Temple of Pluton, ears ringing in the face of another Iris visual. "This is the Temple of Pluton. The buildings are old and broken, so be careful when you move along this area." It said, "Dangerous Monsters are out there. May we meet again. Will you save your location here?"

TJ paused for a moment and stared at the visual. "That face..." He said, "could it...no...could it be?" He closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. "She looks a lot alike to the girl I saw in my memory just now. In fact, she looks almost exactly the same, just older! Could what I saw be Iris Livier?" He crossed his arms. "Certainly she left these stones behind to give me a way to find her. I feel like I'm already one step closer to her. If I find the rest of the stones and continue following her trail, I think I can find her! I'll save here." In a powerful flash of light TJ fell unconscious once more.

TJ felt his blood coming to a boil as his face contorted with rage. He could see the boy he had seen in all of his other memories standing tightly holding on to a Mandolin and laughing as if he had lost his mind. "This world means nothing to me anymore!" He said with a wide grin. "But to take your life, even if it's with my own, will satisfy my need for revenge!" As he raised his hand to strum the guitar the terrible sound TJ had experienced returned to him again as he tightly gripped his ears and resisted shouting from the immense pain he experienced.

He awoke again by the stone and placed his hand against it as he carefully lifted himself up. The rage he had felt barely moments ago had subsided completely, but was replaced by his own confusion. "Fear...anger...those are both feelings that were evident in the memories I had seen through the Iris Stones in the field. The characters were often the same though...especially that boy. If these memories are mine, than why do he and I look so different? Wouldn't these stones be named after me if they contained by my memories? And why would Iris leave traces of my memories in these stones instead of returning them to me all-together? Heck, I dunno how she even got them in the first place." TJ sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh crap! I completely forgot about Trini! I gotta get moving and fast!"

TJ quickly moved on further and further up in the Temple of Pluton eventually reaching the fourth level. As TJ approached he noticed the area was as clear as the rest, from what he could see ahead of him, but to his surprise he could hear the sound of monsters on the floor above him.

"Trini! Trini where are you?" He shouted as he ran closer.

"I'm up here! You better hurry and get that sweet ass of yours up here 'cause I'm outnumbered like a hundred to one!" Trini answered glancing over the edge of where he stood.

"Funny guy aren't we?" TJ said quickly climbing up a ladder to where Trini stood. "I'll make sure that's the last joke you make if you do it again." TJ finally climbed up to the platform and stood staring at a crowd of goblins, among them, the Goblin King himself. "Oh. You weren't kidding about that."

"Even I can tell when a joke is inappropriate."

"No you can't. But seriously though, what do we do? We're seriously outnumbered."

"Just buff me and play the Evil Song. They're just goblins, we can clean 'em out."

"_Huh?_" TJ looked absolutely confused.

"Use your skills to make me stronger and whatever, and then play the song that hurts monsters! Easy! Did you forget how to play your guitar?" Trini retorted.

"Amnesia! _Am-ne-sia!_ I don't remember a lot of things! And those just happen to be some of them! Thanks for noticing!"

"Shit." Trini reached into his gun case and tightly gripped his guns. "Well, let's make the best of it then. Just beat up some goblins and try not to die."

A crowd of fairly short green creatures with thin green hair. large ears, red armor and maces started to wave their weapons and sneer or cheer, (they spoke goblin so it was hard to tell) as the King, the biggest of them all raised his weapon. He looked quite similar to the other goblins, but he had long white hair and a massive grin, he wore armor that seemed to be made of animal pelt with bear fur around the neck, and his helmet had a massive horn protruding from the center. He raised one hand bearing a Morning Star and pointed a finger at the two shouting something in goblin, sending all the goblins into a vicious frenzy as they stampeded towards TJ and Trini.

"What do we do Trini?" TJ shouted amidst the crowd's yells.

"FIght!" Trini hollered back quickly drawing his guns and rapidly firing off shots.

The goblins began to fall one by one but the stampede continued on as they quickly surrounded TJ and Trini and started taking swings. Trini skillfully dodged attacks causing the goblins to hit their allies with their weapons and also causing them to fight amongst each other. TJ drew his guitar and started swinging it occasionally hitting goblins and keeping others away from pure fear of being hit by the weapon. Though his defense seemed solid some managed to get in some attacks on his back causing him to stumble forward and fall into other attacks.

"Could use some help over here Trini!" TJ shouted as he smashed his guitar over a goblins head and spun around hitting two across the face.

"I've got my hands a bit full myself!" Trini retorted as he tried to shake a goblin that was holding him off and disarmed another with a kick.

TJ tightly gripped the handle of his guitar and spun around in a circle knocking some of his enemies aside and ran towards Trini in an attempt to clear a path. He stumbled over one of the goblins and fell on his face, but immediately got up and continued making his way to his ally. He knocked one of the goblins over on to it's knees and used it as a footstool to make a mighty jump towards Trini, slammed the guitar over the goblin's head while kicking one of the others aside, and hitting Trini over the head also.

"Ouch...what's your deal?" He said rubbing the top of his head.

"Forget about that. I have a plan! Just follow me and make sure you keep as many of them off of us as possible!"

TJ quickly lifted his guitar from the ground and started taking swings at the nearest goblin as he weaved through the crowd clearing a path while Trini followed up the rear killing goblins on the way. TJ came to a halt at the edge of the Temple's floor and turned around to the approaching goblins.

"Your plan was to corner us? Genius." Trini said bluntly.

"Yeah we're cornered, but we could easily knock the goblins off of here and kill them in one fell swoop. Two birds with one stone! We have the advantage too! We're bigger and stronger, so make use of whatever little strength you might possess."

"_Smart AND sassy_, what a deadly combo."

"Call me sassy again and I'll throw you off of here with those goblins."

"Focus TJ, they're coming."

"Yeah yeah _just need to shut your face once in a while_." TJ placed his guitar over his shoulder and used his free hand to push his way into the crowd, pushing the goblins with heavy strikes from his guitar out of the crowd. Some of them fell and they screamed, until they hit the ground; at that moment the screaming stopped. Trini dove right into the crowd, standing on the shoulders of two goblins showering them with an onslaught of bullets while jumping from goblin to goblin causing them to hurt each other once more. He occasionally kicked some in the end causing them to stumble around, knocking others goblins off of the area. Those that were knocked down TJ beat to a pulp with his guitar while Trini executed others with a few well placed shots.

"These ones are more resilient than the usual goblins!" Trini shouted to TJ elbowing one goblin in the stomach while shooting in both directions. "It's gotta be the presence of the Goblin King!"

"Whatever, that doesn't matter! As long as they're dead, than it's all fine and dandy!" TJ answered him taking swings at the goblins attacking him.

As the numbers dwindled the Goblin King's smile changed to a frown. He started yelling at the goblins, and the remaining few stumbled around and regrouped with the King as he began to stare down at them and yell louder. He finally pointed at TJ and Trini again and started yelling even louder than before, and at that moment they all turned to the two and started to approach as the Goblin King followed the crowd with his wide grin slowly spreading across his face. He started to twirl his Morning Star and it seemed the real battle was about to begin.

"He's coming! Prepare yourself TJ!" Trini said glancing back at TJ from the corner of his eye.

"He can bring it! I'll pound him into the ground with my guitar!" TJ said back to him glaring at the Goblin King as he approached.

The Goblin King brought down his Morning Star causing TJ and Trini to separate once more and get surrounded by the goblins again. Trini leapt into the air while spinning and fired rapidly as he turned killing a couple of the goblins that surrounded him while TJ pushed and shoved while trying to fight his way out.

"Try and ignore the little guys and focus on the leader! If we beat him the goblins will lose their morale and we can easily take them out!"

Trini dashed through the crowd of goblins and past the Goblin King quickly turning around while diving backwards and firing two shots. TJ followed in his wake quickly approaching the King taking heavy swings at the creature's legs while occasionally glancing back at the confused goblins. The grin on the King's face turned to a frown once more as a pulsating muscle became evident on his forehead. He turned to TJ and raised his Morning Star bringing it down on him once more but missing as TJ dodged aside, avoiding it by a hair's breadth. Trini continued his constant fire and though the creature did not flinch, the bullets were starting to pierce it's armor and blood was becoming visible; his frustration added on to that fact.

Again he started to shout commanding his goblins to attack the two, and out of sheer terror they followed his words. They quickly surrounded TJ and the Goblin King raised his weapon once more in an attempt to crush him, seeming to have the upper hand.

"TJ once you're free just run!" Trini shouted taking aim and firing two quick shots, hitting the goblin that held TJ on the wrist and in the helmet, causing it to flinch and let go. The King's weapon came down as TJ looked up in terror and quickly ran directly at him, diving between his legs and painfully crashing against the ground as the Morning Star crushed the goblins that surrounded him. The creatures struggled to stand but collapsed, appearing to be completely dead. TJ shuddered uneasily steadily getting on his feet as Trini rushed to help him up and out of the proximity of their mark."You good? Still got your gonads on the outside?"

TJ shook his head and grit his teeth. "I'm good, I'm fine. Let's just bring this guy down already, before he seriously crushes one of us."

The Goblin King turned to them breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring as he stomped towards the two swinging his weapon violently. The goblins stood behind him shuddering in fear at their fallen brethren, too scared to even take another step towards their human invaders.

TJ took a deep breath and stole a glance at the crushed bloody goblins. "You see what that thing can do? One of those and I can guarantee that you'll be near dead, if you're not already." He muttered to Trini.

"We'll be fine, we're big boys. Now go get 'im tiger! I've got your covering fire right here!" He said shoving TJ and cocking his guns.

TJ stumbled forward and as he drew his guitar into a battle stance, he glanced up to see the creature's weapon come to a halt in mid-air and come down towards him. TJ dodged to the side and was quickly launched further through the air as the weapon collided with him. He skipped across the cracked ground and tumbled towards the edge of the Temple, quickly grabbing on and hanging tightly with a single hand. The goblins quickly took notice of this and cheered excitedly as the Goblin King approached Trini. He turned back to his men and began to shout something in goblin getting their attention, and he quickly commanded them to attack, and possibly perform a coup de grace on TJ. The goblins quickly acknowledged the command and scampered towards TJ jumping and jeering as they started to lift his fingers one by one, weakening his grip on the platform. Their King regained his smirk as he swaggered towards Trini.

"_Didn't think I'd have to do this..._" Trini muttered under his breath. "I'll kill each and every one of you to defend my ally! Now die!" He placed his guns together and they gave off a powerful light, and began to change shape, and as the light faded in Trini's hands rested a massive Gatling gun. The gun started to spin catching the attention of the goblins and the king himself, as an onslaught of bullets flew right past him and barraged his men. The goblins tried to protect themselves but to no avail, they were gunned down and killed, while a few managed to just barely escape the assault and had begun to play dead in fear of being shot anymore.

But in Trini's choice to save TJ, he had made a grave mistake. As his gun began to spin down, the shadow of the Goblin King had quickly approached as the Goblin King towered over him. His Morning Star was spun through the air, and with a powerful swing it came crashing down directly on Trini's head. He stumbled backwards, forwards, and finally collapsed silently as the blood from his head ran down his face creating a small pool around his chin. The King burst out in a cacophonous laugh as he mocked and kicked the fallen Trini.

TJ managed to get his fingers back up onto the platform and used his free hand to toss his guitar on it, freeing his hand to hold on also. He glanced up at t he scene of the battle from where he was and felt his heart beating against his chest. The sound of his heart beat throbbing as it picked up speed while it echoed throughout his mind and his fear turned into absolute terror. The palms of his hands became sweaty as he struggled to assess the situation, and his mind started to become painfully blank. TJ tightly closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his heart, then opened them and started acting purely on instinct. The sheer terror of the situation gave him a rush of adrenaline as he lifted himself onto the platform and started running toward his fallen ally as fast as he could, diving and quickly lifting him into his arms, narrowly avoiding the Morning Star crashing into the ground and shattering the stone. He breathed heavily as his brown eyes stared up at the Goblin King looking more dilated by the second.

"Trini you asshole...get up! Get up already you idiot! L-look at y-you! Y-you're getting y-your b-b-blood all over m-my h-hands. D-didn't you say th-that you w-would stay w-with me until w-we b-beat that bitch? G-g-get up a-already! W-will ya? C-come on! On y-y-your feet!" TJ began to sound hysterical as he tried to shake Trini conscious. His eyes only met Trini's unblinking gaze, and when he glanced up again the Goblin King was in his face. "You..." TJ shook his head and stared up at it again. "St-stay away! Stay away!" TJ shouted but to no avail. The creature armed it's weapon, raising it in the air as it rapidly spun it around. "Stay a-away I s-said! Stay away! _STAY AWAY!_" TJ shouted tightly gripping Trini in his arms, falling forward as a golden aura surrounded him, emitting a bright light as it expanded creating a massive barrier all around him repulsing the Goblin King and obliterating the few of his minions that survived.

TJ heaved heavily and glanced up as he wiped the tears from his eyes so he could see properly. The Goblin King shouted and stumbled around swinging his weapon aimlessly as he held his face with the palm of his free hand. He eventually dropped his weapon as he violently rubbed his eyes and stumbled back and forth over his dead minions. "I have to...I'll kill it! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" TJ shouted running towards it and stopping, grabbing hold of it's Morning Star and trying to spin it with as much strength as he could possibly muster. He proved successful in lifting it and just barely being able to spin it with the extra strength from his rush of adrenaline, but not enough to harm the creature. Soon enough the weapon seemed to feel much lighter as TJ began to swing it with more force slowly but surely approaching the blinded Goblin King.

With a mighty bone breaking sound, the weapon collided with the Goblin's stomach and his eyes grew wide as the weapon dragged him along with it, soaring right off of the Temple of Pluton down towards the first floor near the entrance. TJ breathed heavily and placed his hand against his stomach. "_That one's for Trini, you son of a bitch._" He uttered falling short of breath.

"You did that for me? I always knew you cared." A familiar voice said.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Did what?"

TJ turned around to see Trini standing behind him, still bloody from the weapon but seemingly alright. "You..." TJ pointed at him and stumbled weakly. "You dirty bastard! You made...me..._haah_...panic..._haah_...for nothin'! I'll kill you!" TJ leapt at Trini and quickly wrapped his hands around his neck, the two crashing to the floor as TJ weakly attempted to strangle him while slamming his head against the ground, but to no avail. After a few weak attempts to hurt him TJ placed his hands against his stomach and seemed to retch slightly. "Oh...I don't feel so-_hurg-_" TJ leaned aside from Trini and started to vomit...vomit, and blood. He fell aside and fell completely unconscious afterwards.

Trini heaved TJ over his shoulder and reached down to his kilt tapping on a small green pin with a leaf on it. He smiled and said, "Chief? You there? Yeah...I think we found our man."

As TJ awoke he noticed himself in a very luxurious room with fine pieces of art, pottery, a chandelier on the ceiling and even expensive looking furniture. "Huh? Wha? Wh-where am I?" He glanced around and noticed some of the maids outside of the palace gathered around him, all of them sitting on a bed with gentle stares focused on him. At the other side of the bed stood Trini with bandages wrapped around the top of his head and covering one of his eyes, hat-less once more.

"We did it TJ." He said smiling proudly. "We beat the Goblin King and protected Elias."

"We heard all about what happened at the Temple of Pluton from your friend Trini here." The maid Genari said. She had cerulean eyes and brown hair in two twin tails under a yellow bandana.

"Did you two really fight off an army of goblins including the King?" The maid Dalae asked. She had crimson eyes and light brown hair tied in a ponytail under a similar yellow bandana; she also tightly held onto a broom.

"Nan wanted to hear what happened too, but she had to stay outside in case anyone needed to go to their guild rooms. She's gonna be _so _jealous!" The maid Minari said. She had chestnut hair and matching eyes, under the same yellow bandana that they all wore.

"I'm not really sure what happened!" TJ said laughing somewhat nervously. He gripped his stomach as he groaned in reaction to the terrible pains in his back. He was shirtless with bandages tightly wrapped around his entire upper body soaking up the blood.

"You shouldn't move so much Hero. Lay back and relax. King Hejong would like to have you two as his honored guests tonight, so don't be in a hurry to leave!" Minari told them.

"Suk is washing your clothes and Dalae will be sewing anything torn. You can borrow any of the clothes in the closet, so don't be afraid to help yourself." The last maid Nengi said. She had deep brown eyes with short brown hair under the same bandana as the rest. Probably part of the uniform.

TJ smiled and nodded politely as he quietly said, "thanks a lot guys. I really appreciate it. But now that I think about it, Trini got smashed over the head with that mace thing...I was sure he was dead! Or at least nearly dead...thought I was gonna die too after being hit by that thing. But never mind that, what happened Trini? After I saw you lying there...everything I try to remember that happened after that is a bit blurry..."

Trini looked surprised, then thought for a few moments. "After I got hit by that weapon of his, everything got kinda blurry. I remember collapsing and the Goblin King laughing his ass off like he did something good, then you just suddenly came and rescued me before he actually killed me. Around then I started to lose consciousness from blood loss or somethin', but then you like freaked out and casted this awesome spell and I felt great again. Healed up my wounds and everything. Got a few nasty scars, but it's better than having my skull cracked open. Dunno how you did it, but you even healed the wounds that would be impossible to fix, even with the help of a doctor." He explained.

"He's right." Dalae commented. "When he got here with you the wounds on his head already started to heal and the bleeding stopped completely!"

Trini nodded and crossed his arms. "So yeah, we kicked the Goblin King's ass right off the freakin' temple and killed him, and then you kinda attacked me and threw up and passed out. It was pretty gross. So then I just carried you down back to Elias and on the way cut off a piece of the Goblin King's hair as proof he was dead. We got quite the welcome. Sucks you were out cold when we got back."

TJ frowned and muttered something inaudible while glancing away, but met eyes with Trini again. "Guess you kinda saved me there. I owe you one." He said quietly.

"Saved you? _You_ saved_ me_. That's two times now bud. Think nothin' of it. We're friends aren't we?"

"_Friends...friends? A friend?_" TJ looked puzzled. "I don't recall saving you twice. Maybe what you said happened on the Temple of Pluton _did _happen. I'm not one to doubt it, 'cause I really can't remember. But still, you really helped me out there...and well, you know...I appreciate that." TJ rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I guess all in all you're not so bad. You know what I'm trying to say? _No wait that's too vague._ What I'm trying to say is...like...you're not so bad...to have around...you know? Like you're okay and all. I really can't word it any better than that."

Trini rubbed his chin thoughtfully and asked, "you trying to ask me to join your party?"

"Y-yeah...more or less...that's what I'm trying to say, in a nutshell."

Trini smiled proudly. "TJ, I'd be honoured to be a part of your party."

TJ smiled slightly and the maids around them gently clapped and 'awwed' while others cheered and they all laughed together.

As they finished chatting and discussing the venture of the two, one by one the maids began to shuffle out along with Trini to give TJ some time to rest, and just as the last was about to leave, TJ said, "Ah Minari wait!" She turned around and walked over to him by his bed.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Well...I was wondering...what exactly is a _friend_?"

Her cheeks flushed as she smiled. "Well TJ, a friend is..."

The day went on in quite the exciting manner. The King held a fantastic feast with music and dancing, with TJ and Trini as his guests of honor. There was entertainment and many people from across the land coming to find out how the two had protected Elias where many others had failed. TJ had told the story until he could not tell it anymore, and eventually separated with everyone going back to his temporary quarters to rest. As he lay back in the comfortable bed he familiarized himself with earlier in the day, he stared up into the canopy above him and slowly closed his eyes.

_Today really was quite an eventful day. In the end, I guess me and Trini will be sticking it out right until the very end. _He thought. He blew some of the hairs out of his face and sighed quietly. _I didn't realize how hard it would be to just...go on without him. It still surprises me to believe how much I wanted to shake him off, but now I actually kinda want him around. Even though he acts completely ridiculous and he says all those weird things to me, I guess that's just what makes him...makes him...what's the word I'm looking for? Ah whatever. I'll figure it out later. For now, I guess it's alright to just say that he's okay. Searching for Iris alone would be kinda lonely...having him with me, I guess, would make it a little bit more bearable. As weird as he is. But...for now I should get some rest. I'll think about it in the morning._

The sun shone brightly into the windows of the castle as TJ and Trini knelt before the King. He smiled brightly as his daughter stood by his side and the guards on each side of the room with the maids standing among them.

"TJ, Trinidell, you two are a true credit to Elias, and all of Jienda. Wherever your adventures may lead you next, may people sing and praise your names as the winds of fortune guide you to your next destination. May you be blessed with the finest of fortune from the gods and your paths be free of darkness wherever they may be. From the bottom of my heart, I would like you to know how much I appreciate what you have done for us all." King Hejong said to the two. He snapped his fingers and one of the guards brought a small red cushions with gold lining on the edges. On it rested two golden medals. "This is only a small token of my gratitude, but I pray that it will give you the respect you deserve for your efforts. May our fates cross again someday."

"**Your highness.**" The two said as he placed the medals around their neck, finally standing up and setting off to the fanfare and clapping of the King's subjects.

As TJ and Trini set out down the stairs of the Palace TJ took one last glance back and smiled. "There are so many good people here. I hope we meet them again someday."

Trini glanced at him as he started to walk backwards and said, "you worry too much. Of course we'll come back someday. Maybe after we beat Choen Palm we'll come to see everyone here again. I know they'll be glad to see us. By then, I know you'll be a true hero."

TJ's face flushed as he smiled. "Can you get any more corny? Honestly...I don't need a fancy title like 'Hero' or anything like that. Just to have the kind people around me, the pieces of my memory, or even being just a little bit closer to finding Iris Livier would be good enough. But I guess...it'll all be okay, one way or another...'cause I'm not alone anymore. I have you now..._my friend_."

"What was that last part TJ? I don't think I heard you clearly! Might wanna repeat that!" Trini said with a wide grin.

"Hahaha no way! If you didn't hear it then it's your loss! Better luck next time good sir." TJ and Trini laughed as they bumped each other to and fro setting out into the lively City of Elias.


	6. Sincerely Yours

_**Chapter Five: Sincerely Yours**_

TJ and Trinidell entered the streets of Elias and turned in the direction of Elias Fields until TJ stopped for a moment and reached into his shirt. He drew the locket from his shirt and examined it for a few moments.

"What the hell is that?" Trini asked. Upon closer inspection it seemed he had come to his own conclusion. "A locket that's shaped like an Iris that hasn't bloomed...where'd you get it?"

TJ looked surprised as he unconsciously whispered, "_shaped__like__an__Iris..._it was just one of the things I had found when I woke up in Belos. Aside from the other things in my rucksack."

"It's nice. Must have costed a fortune though...solid gold, and that design to boot. Looks impossible to open though." Trini snorted. "Think it's one of the things that will help you to find Iris?"

TJ shrugged. "I dunno. Hope so, but I dunno. If it is a clue to finding her, then I'll find a way to open this, or what it means to me. Little bit at a time." TJ stretched. "Anyway, for now my main focus is to save at as many Iris Stones as I can so I can kinda get a better feel for where and who Iris is. The existence of these stones is proof that she's been to all these places that we've come by, and what they contain may be pieces of what I once knew." At this point Trini looked puzzled. "Still, right now that's not too important." TJ reached into his rucksack and drew his map, unfurling the torn and tattered paper. "From here, we'll be moving on through the fields to the Mountains and Caverns, and from there to the City of Young Gyoung. So far, I've found two Iris Stones in the cities, and two in the field, so if I continue on I should be able to locate a couple more in the fields and at Young Gyoung itself."

Trini whistled quietly as the two walked by the Hair Salon and towards the weapon shop, ever closer to their next destination.

"Trini!" TJ shouted somewhat impatiently

"Hmm?" Trini said slightly dazed.

"Jeez...don't you ever listen? What I said was that where we're headed right now is more or less uncharted territory, at least for me. Where I'll be headed after, I have no idea. Just warning you now. Don't want you to be complaining about it later." He huffed. "I don't want you to forget what I'm doing. My main focus is to find Iris, I can't let anything draw my attention away from that. If I lose sight of my goal for even a short period of time, I might just pass up the chance to find her."

Trini stared blankly for a few moments and shrugged. The two exited Elias and entered Elias Fields, as they continued walking and talking. TJ carefully climbed down a ladder to the ground beneath while Trini jumped off the platform they stood on recklessly. "So if you do find Iris, then what?"

TJ scratched his cheek with one finger as he answered, "I'll find out as much as I can from her I guess." The two walked by adventurers fighting the Silk Worms TJ had seen previously. "There's so much I want to ask her...but even more so, I just really wanna see her. I dunno why, but there's just this strange feeling I get whenever I think of her. Almost like there's an emptiness in me that needs to be filled. Maybe it's just curiosity or something, but until I can find Iris I don't think it can be saturated."

"Think you're in love with her."

"Wha?" TJ stared curiously but Trini did not look at him. His gaze just extended to the distant mountains, so TJ disregarded the comment. "I dunno Trini. I'm not sure exactly what to do. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn't find her at all. What would I do? Where exactly would I go after that? My life doesn't really have any direction...feels like I've just been thrown into the world with a couple tools and no explanation whatsoever on how to use 'em."

"You worry too much. Just take it easy and chase your dreams. Whatever they might be, or wherever they're gonna lead, just keep following 'em. If you're thinkin' about it too much then you're gonna get nervous and over think the entire thing, then start making mistakes. Look at me, I just go with the flow and here I am. I'm pretty damn pleased with what I've accomplished." He laughed.

They walked past a platform while TJ glanced at his map and muttered, "_The__higher__path__would__lead__to__the__Longest__Tree,__so__this__will__lead__to__the__mountains__right?_I guess you're right. I've gotta take it easy or I'm gonna get really worked up over this. I'm already racking my brain over it..." He took a deep breath and exhaled jumping aside immediately afterwards, narrowly avoiding a quick blade of wind. "What the hell was that?"

Trini laughed and said, it's the Psyches. He pointed towards some unusual fairy creatures approaching them and casting spells aimed towards them. "They're like barely dressed half-butterly half-human creatures that can use the spell _Wind__Cutter_. Watch out for that."

Just like Trini had said, they were very alike to his description. They were humanoid creatures with antennae, large butterfly wings which actually did allow flight, and nearly no clothes whatsoever, next to a small piece of cloth around the waist.

"What the-how is that-what kind of Agasura looks like _that_! That thing barely has anything on! I don't wanna look but if I cover my eyes it's gonna hit me!" TJ complained dodging another spell.

The creature's large bug-like eyes thinned as it stared fiercely at Trini and fired another spell using it's free hands. Turns out it had four arms, two for covering up the chest and the other two for attacking.

Trini quickly dodged to the side and fired four shots consecutively at that creature, all making contact causing the creature to land on it's feet and stumble to the ground as it bled and died.

"Well..." TJ said, "that just about takes care of that...one. There's more." Trini led the way while TJ walked on the other side of the windmills that were placed in a row across the fields not too far form the path they walked, in an attempt to avoid any further attacks from the creatures. Trini continued to walk while firing and TJ tried his best to look away to avoid having to see any more bloodshed than he already had.

As the two walked the Field seemed to become more barren and dry, while increasing in heat. A dirt path became more visible and the Mountain Area came into view as the two walked up a steep hill towards it.

TJ huffed and occasionally glanced upwards towards it, but mostly stared at his feet as he walked. "...Now that I think about it, better I say it now, before I forget. Like I said before I dunno where I'm headed and well...you know, I can only speak for me. Don't know what I'll be getting into and whatever, but if you're unsure about this whole thing you can turn back and just...you know, go off and..._haah_...do your own thing. You know?" He explained.

Trini was sweating profusely but it hardly sounded like he was fazed by the effort combined with the heat of getting to the mountains. "You kidding? I could care less what happens! The more adventure the better! Bring it on I say." He replied.

"Can't say I expected any less from you." TJ laughed weakly. "But I can say I didn't expect _this_. Walking up here is seriously killer." He stumbled forward and smiled in a clumsy manner. "But I can't wait...just knowing that I might be a little closer to Iris...knowing that this is the path she once walked with her party gets me a little bit excited. It feels like I'm already one step closer to finding her. No matter what trials lie ahead I think I can overcome them. I _will_ overcome them, so I can see her."

"You're pretty dedicated. Don't lose that optimism you hear?"

"Of course! I'll follow my dreams right until I reach my goal."

The two eventually rose higher and higher until they reached a flatter area of the mountains, the floating platforms on it notwithstanding. The area was a lot cooler, and quite frankly fairly high. The sky beneath what they could see was cloudy and the land that could be seen through the clouds made the people look like ants in comparison to what stood before the two. The ground was barren with occasional patches of grass and tall wispy trees.

Small fox-creature standing on two legs, armed with what seemed to be bronze armor crafted into a chest plate, and a pleated bronze skirt patrolled the area. They carried short swords and wore small wool greaves shaped for their small feet. There was a space for them to fit their tails in their armor, and their eyes appeared to be pluses.

"Time to get more serious than before TJ, these Kobolds are stronger than the enemies we had seen in the other areas. They've got swords. Watch out for that." Trini said.

He dashed foward leaping down onto the platform while drawing his guns and firing shots at the Kobolds in front of him before they could approach. "If you kill them before I can even take a look at them how do you expect me to see what's dangerous and what isn't?" TJ shouted quickly chasing after Trini.

The area led to the mouth of one of the caverns on the mountain, and TJ and Trini recklessly ran inside. As they continued inside their running slowed down to a walk and eventually came to a full standstill. The two walked into a veil of darkness, the sound of screeching and roars of unsettled creatures pierced their silence.

"It's...it's pretty dark in here." TJ said bluntly.

"Yeah...my eyes haven't really adjusted either. It's kinda weird." Trini took a deep breath and rummaged through his backpack, drawing a Blue Magi Hat and putting away his Yellow Magi Hat.

"What the hell...you have another one of those things?" TJ asked.

"Yeah it's always good to come prepared. That weirdo in the alley actually sold me more than one." Trini answered with a grin. He put the hat on his head and dashed forward as he shouted, "BEAR WRESTLING!"

"Wha-Trini! We don't have time for this! You idiot! Oh whatever..." TJ muttered quickly climbing down the ladder from where they stood to a lower platform and running by the preoccupied Trini. "Hope that bear mauls you!" TJ shouted back climbing the nearest ladder leading to the next platform.

TJ traversed ropes with Trini following in his wake while narrowly avoiding further attacks by the Brown Bears that preoccupied the Caverns. They came to a clearing and the two walked out into the sunlight of daytime. A floating platform proudly stood in front of them, while the ground that led to Young Gyoung appeared quite a few feet below them.

TJ turned back as Trini approached and frowned. "You look like crap." TJ said. "You've got big nasty scratches and cuts all over you. Who the hell wrestles with bears anyway?"

Trini shrugged off the comment and looked past TJ. "They asked for it." He said nonchalantly. "Whoa TJ! Check it out! There's some real hotties down there!"

"Huh?" Trini ran towards the edge of the platform and immediately landed on the ground beneath him before a bridge and TJ carefully glanced over the edge of where they stood. "Guess he wasn't kidding." Blue-haired kimono clad girls stood around the area, and one stood in front of Trini. "Hang on Trini I'll be down in a second!" TJ leaped up to the platform in front of him and carefully climbed up, walking into a girl who looked similar to those who were beneath them. "Oops! Sorry, you okay?" TJ reached out a hand and helped her on to her feet. "Wasn't really watching where I was-_HOLY __SHIT __SHE__'__S __GOT __TAILS-__" _TJ shouted dodging aside as she took a swipe at TJ revealing claws from the sleeve of her kimono. Her face changed into a monster-like face with evil red eyes and quickly reverted as she lowered her arm and approached TJ in an almost nonchalant way. "Don't you dare!" TJ shouted drawing his guitar and slamming it over the creature's head. It collapsed to the floor and he followed the attack with three more blows to the head and a stomp. He sighed and reached into his bag as he walked towards a wood and rope ladder, drawing his book and climbing down carefully.

As he walked towards the city of Young Gyoung he read a passage about the creature with a picture added as always.

"'The Gumiho, Kumiho, or Nine-Tailed Fox, is said to be what a fox becomes if it lives for a thousand years. You can tell they're Gumihos by the nine tails they have. Maybe with that many you could actually fly, or get them tied up and fall on your face. They take the form of a humans, often times a really pretty girl, and try to get with guys and eat their liver. Although, if they were to live for a thousand years, how would Agasuras be considered actual Gumihos? They must be wannabes'. This book is like reading the phrases right out of my head, with more knowledge in it. Oh that reminds me! Hey Trini those aren't real girls!" TJ shouted.

"Wasn't it obvious from the get-go?" Trini said standing behind TJ, catching him by surprise. He had some fresh cuts all over his face, and some very deep claw marks where his liver happened to be.

"That's what you get for being an idiot. That's a pretty nasty wound you got."

"It's just a flesh wound."

The two continued on walking out of the mountain region to a thin passage that led towards Young Gyoung.

"We should camp out here TJ. Though we're out of the mountains, it's getting late and Young Gyoung is further than it might seem." Trini explained as he removed his hat.

TJ shrugged and said, "Guess I can't argue with that. It's been a long day and I'm feeling pretty worn out." He held his stomach as it made a loud groaning noise and he himself did so afterwards. "And I could use some food...seriously."

"Sounds like setting up here will do just fine then. Help me unpack and get the tent up."

The two began to unpack their tent and put it together again. While Trini put in the finishing touches TJ started a fire and the two sat around it eating some left-over King Dim Sum.

"So what's the plan after we get to Young Gyoung? Just moving forward sounds like a bad idea...thinking realistically. Our food is pretty limited, and camping out gives me back pains. I'm still hurting from the last battle..." TJ rubbed his torso with his hand gently. He took a large bite of his Dim Sum.

"We should probably hang around for a while. Young Gyoung doesn't get many visitors, so I think there'll be tons of quests for us to do. We can gain a bit of cash, rest in a _real_ bed, and maybe find some new leads on Iris." Trini answered holding his hands out to the fire.

"That sounds pretty good. I wonder what Young Gyoung is like...since there's less people there, maybe I'll be getting less stares. But hey, you think there'll be another Iris Stone there?" TJ laughed weakly.

"Definitely." Trini stretched and grinned. "Been there a few times m'self. It's a great place. Down there it looks like it's evening all the time. It's a really beautiful city though. I think what really makes it a great city is the people though...met someone there once upon a time..."

"Go on! I'm listening." TJ said attentively.

Trini laughed. "Haha It's nothing really! Just met an explorer who was studying medicines and stuff. Nobody I had seen knew medicine like she did. Could patch you up better than a harmony of bards." TJ nodded and insisted Trini continue. "She and I were inseparable. There was no party I was in that she wasn't. Whenever I was in a pinch or got my ass handed to me by monsters, she'd patch me right up and tell me to be careful in that way she always did. She was absolutely charming, in every meaning of the word."

TJ smiled. "She sounds amazing."

Trini chuckled. "Amazing doesn't even describe her. On top of being smart, she was beautiful and clever, and very skilled on top of it all. I dunno where I would have been without her. She was the PB to my J."

"Wha?"

"Metaphor TJ."

"Oh! Anyway go on. What happened to her?"

Trini shifted some of the wood at the bottom of the fire and the flames danced in the night air along with a shower of sparks, quickly fading into the darkness. "We separated. I guess saying we met in Young Gyoung would be wrong, but the separation had felt like our entire adventure in one moment. It was so bittersweet it was a moment I could never forget. We had originally met in Belos, but again, her calling was to be a Pharmacist, not an Adventurer. Becoming a Treasure Hunter of Gunslinger wasn't really her calling either. Her quest was to begin in Young Gyoung, and mine had already begun...Young Gyoung was only a stepping stone in the path that I walked. We said our goodbyes and promised to meet again someday. Once upon a time I had returned, but she was nowhere to be found. Where she is now, not even I'm sure."

TJ sat across from Trini staring into the flames as he heard the end of the story and continued to stay in silence. The moment had stayed that way for a few minutes until TJ punched the ground catching Trini's attention. "We...We'll find her Trini. I know we will. You believe in me, and you're willing to find Iris with me, so we'll find your friend. Whatever it takes!"

Trini cracked a smile. "Thanks TJ. Guess your optimism is more contagious than I thought."

The two stepped into the tent and closed it as they both climbed into their beds and went to sleep.

The next day dawned and the two quickly scrambled out of the tent and started eating while packing up their tent.

"If we hurry we could make it to Young Gyoung before the night rolls around. We'll land ourselves a spot at the Inn and sleep there for tonight, and spend a few weeks in that city doing quests and whatnot to round up some cash. Then we buy some stuff and head out for the Red Crop Field." Trini explained.

"_Sounsh __good!_" TJ answered with his mouth full.

The two finished packing what was left of the tent and quickly hurried down the path towards Young Gyoung.

Where the city was located gave it a glow that made it seem as if it was sunset all throughout the day. The ambience of the city had a specific traditional style to them, and the people who inhabited the city shared the same in their clothes, and their actions. As the two walked in they caught the attention of some of the adventurers, the usual unusual stares. "I bet it's your outfit." TJ whispered pointing at Trinidell's plate.

"Clothes are for pansies." Trini answered.

TJ rolled his eyes and continued to walk until he suddenly stopped. "Now that I think about it, I don't know anything about this city. Where do we go? Rather...where do we start?"

Trini rubbed his chin as he glanced around the city in an attempt to refresh his memory. "First, we should find accommodation." TJ raised one finger and was about to open his mouth until Trini held up one hand and said, "An inn TJ, just an inn." TJ lowered his finger and closed his mouth while answering in a silent 'oh' manner.

The two walked through the streets of Young Gyoung until they found a building with a sign that seemed to be advertising the place as an inn. The two entered quickly approaching a small well-lit hallway with a counter very close to the door.

"Welcome to the Young Gyoung inn. Adventurers I assume? Can I get you guys a room?" A young man asked them. He wore a green Kung Fu suit with two golden dragons embroidered across the sleeves and a large symbol embossed on the back. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes with a small pair of clear frameless glasses that rested on his nose.

"Actually yeah, just for a couple weeks. Just a room for two will do." Trini answered.

"Okay...we have a few free rooms on the upper floor, and some on the lower floor also. Do you prefer a specific part of the inn?"

"Nope. Anything will do really."

"Alright then I'll register you for one of the top floor rooms...for two people...two weeks...your total is sixty thousand Ely."

TJ glanced at Trini and for a moment it seemed that there was a slight cringe in his face as he drew his wallet from his rucksack. "Here you are." He said paying what was due.

"Thank you very much. Here's your room's key, your number is twenty six."

Trini took the key and hoisted his rucksack over his shoulder again as he lead TJ down the hall and began to walk up a short flight of stairs to the second floor. It was fairly dim here, but the lights lit the path enough for visitors to be able to see where they were walking, room numbers, and that the inn was surprisingly well cleaned.

Near the end of the hall a tall mahogany door stood, labeled '26' and Trini attempted to stick the key in the whole but did not prove successful.

"Stupid...thing...come on..." He turned it over and managed to get it in, turning the key in every which way until the door creaked open and he fell inside.

"You okay?" TJ asked staring down at Trini lying on the grey-carpeted floor.

"I'm fine, but tired. All that walking is a hell of a lot of work." He lifted himself up and pulled the key from the door, steadily walking inside as he removed his shoes.

The room itself was painted a snow white with the reflection of the sunset from outside dyeing the walls a gentle red. Some of the walls were decorated with pictures of dragons and tigers, while others of popular places in Young Gyoung. There was a pair of couches and chairs gathered around a small table with books scattered across it. Nearby there was a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

"I can see why this place is so expensive. It's pretty fancy." TJ said with a chuckle.

"Well, on our adventure we probably won't be resting much. I figured if we were gonna do it at all, might as well make it worth our time. Besides, you need as much time as you can possibly get to heal back up. That last battle did quite a number on you." Trini explained.

"I"m fine...you think one goblin could seriously hurt me?"

"It did. You nearly had some of your bones broken there. Consider yourself lucky you were resilient enough to take an attack from that thing and survive."

"Anyone could have done that. And stop worrying so much...especially about me. It's weird."

"If I won't who will?"

"Nobody needs to, and if there's anyone who needs to do that it should and could be me. Worry for yourself."

Trini smiled. "Not gonna be happening bud. Get some rest. Tomorrow we're gonna start looking for people who might need us to do a quest for them. You're gonna need all the rest you can get."

"Yeah yeah...I'll get some sleep too. Running around all day is tiring." TJ frowned even though he was not all that displeased. As he entered the room after Trini he frowned because he felt displeased.

The room was a decent size, it had a closet with a sliding door, a desk, a chair, a few small bedside tables and a single bed.

"There's one bed." TJ said.

"There's one bed." Trini repeated after him.

"And we're gonna be sharing that bed?"

"Yes we are."

TJ placed his face in the palm of his hand and sighed. "I will _not_share a bed with you. Sharing a tent is one thing...at least the beds are separate. This is a whole different story!"

"I won't do anything, I promise. Hat's off." Trini retorted coolly.

"You swear?"

"You have my word."

"Fine...I'll take your word for it."

TJ uneasily climbed into the bed while Trini walked around to the other side silently. He carefully removed his hat and rested it on the table beside him, placing his glasses on top of them and closing his eyes.

"Good night TJ."

TJ huffed slightly, but he was smiling beneath the darkness that enveloped the room. "Night."

The next morning dawned and the two were out of bed as early as they could get up. They had some more left-over King Dim Sum and set out for the city in search of quests. Some of the first few tasks they had received were to eliminate brown bears on the Mountain and deliver the pelts to Dornie in the Traveller's Heaven closer to the summit. Even though they had paid for the room, they had wound up sleeping out in the fields again. The inn keeper was generous about it, and did not add the days they spent away to their bill to show his gratitude for them taking the time to assist in making Young Gyoung a better place.

As the days went by they often found themselves back on the mountains, hunting creatures like the Brown Bears, Black Bears, Tigers and even Gumihos to make the travel and trade routes safer for adventurers and merchants alike. To TJ's surprise they were asked to challenge the Bear Wolves, unusual werewolf like creatures that were fully clothed as a test of their strength. They easily breezed through their tasks often returning to Young Gyoung, exhausted and collapsing in their bed as soon as they had finished their tasks for the day.

Weeks had passed and the two had taken great strides to improve Young Gyoung and to earn some Ely for the sake of their mission, and their progress thus far had proved successful.

One morning as the two had gotten out of bed and prepared themselves for the day, Trini suggested, "hey, why don't we take a day off? We've been working pretty hard lately and I think we owe ourselves that much. We'll go to Young Gyoung's restaurant today instead of having some leftover stuff. It's been a while since we had a _real_ meal."

"That...sounds..._awesome_. I dunno where I got all that Dim Sum, but I am seriously sick of eating it." TJ replied.

The two prepared themselves and walked over to the nearby restaurant. The store was fairly small, with a few chairs and tables around the store to house a few customers. It seemed to be a reasonable amount for the few people that visited Young Gyoung. The walls were a faded yellow and the chairs and tables were white. A silver ladder near the entrance lead to the second floor. A short counter was also by the entrance with a stout lady wearing a short sleeve blue top with a repeated design across it, and a navy skirt with a pink apron over it standing on the other side. She had long grey hair tied in a bun with a hair stick in it, and dark blue eyes. She was wiping her hands on her apron and glanced in TJ and Trini's direction.

"What do you want? Food or bed?" She asked them crossing her arms.

"I'll have some fried shrimp and green tea. He'll be having Nan and some jasmine tea."

"That all you two want?"

"Yup."

"Alright grab a seat wherever. It'll be ready soon."

TJ and Trini walked over to a table and sat down.

"Is the stuff you picked out good? Never had Nan before. Heck, I've never even heard of it. And that tea sounds like it was made of a person." TJ said nervously.

Don't be so skeptical TJ. It's good stuff, trust me. Once you try it for yourself you'll know what I mean."

Soon after the food was finished being prepared, they enjoyed their meal. They paid the bill and left, walking around Young Gyoung aimlessly.

"That wasn't half bad." TJ said scratching his cheek with one finger. "Maybe I'll come back and try that sometime."

"I'm glad you like it. Young Gyoung is well known for it's delicacies." Trini said.

TJ made a slight grunt in agreement and stared off into the distance. "Hmm...we've been so busy over the past few weeks I haven't really thought about what I would do during a day off. What do we do?"

"We've got nothing better to do so why don't we go find that Iris Stone?"

"Oh right! I completely forgot about it! But we've been in and out of the city so much and I haven't even seen it yet...do you have any idea where it is?"

"Yeah I've seen it before. Trini laughed. "It's closer to the other exit that leads towards the Red Crop Field. Come on, I'll show you."

The two walked through the streets of Young Gyoung, and just like Trini had said, near the bank stood another Iris Stone.

TJ approached it and stared at it in shock and curiosity. "This really is it...I wonder what this one contains..."

Trini crossed his arms. "You know, you never told me exactly why you found these so fascinating. I've saved at Iris Stones tons of times but she never really said anything _that_useful. Then again, a few weeks back you made it sound like there's some kind of mystery that I'm not finding in these or something."

"Well, you'll see for yourself in a second."

TJ reached out to the stone and gently brushed his hand against it.

"_Will __you __activate __the __Iris __Stone?_" It asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

TJ saw a bright flash of light and shortly after it faded TJ realized he was in the same white room he had been in before. Pink chairs were lined up in pairs of two once more. The floor was a dark violet with a long carpet placed underneath the chairs and in the aisle between them. From where TJ stood he could see the man in the straw hat sitting on one of the chairs. _Huh...usually __that __guy __would __be __in __front __of __me __talking __about __things __I __don__'__t __understand __OR __remember...so..._TJ thought as he realized he was sitting on the ground. He glanced in front of him and spotted someone there. She had long silver hair and lazy golden eyes. She had a large pair of brown cat ears, large golden hoop earrings, a pink corduroy jacket, pink shorts, pink slippers, and also pink gloves. She wore a quiver on her back and carried an unusual bow that looked like it was crafted from ice. _That__'__s...a __lot __of __pink. __Except __for __the __ears._

She looked down towards TJ and brushed her hair from her face giving TJ a clear look into her eyes. They had an unusual sincerity to them. "TJ...how long has it been? You got a whole new look too...it suits you." She told him smiling brightly. She had a kind voice that matched the smile she gave. "But I'm glad to see you're doing okay. Looks like you've been working hard...I can see it in your eyes." TJ did look awfully worn out; his eyes had large dark bags beneath them, but he still stared at her with unbridled curiosity. "Is something wrong? Oh I see! Must be these huh?" She carefully touched the cat ears on her head. "These were a gift from the _Little __Princess_. I had lost my hearing in a battle, and she did her best to learn sign language just for me. She taught it to everyone else too." She smiled again and wiped away a couple stray tears from her eyes. "Sorry...thinking about it always makes me a little sentimental."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "She did all she could to find a way for me to regain my hearing, even after I had given up. Somehow she did it though, and we all went to see the doctor who said he'd be glad to help out a friend of the Little Princess. My eardrums were damaged beyond repair so he couldn't fix my ears, but in place of that he said he could give me artificial ones that would be able to pick up sound...kinda like a cat's." She smiled again. "Cute huh? Though these weren't my ears, it was more than I could ever ask for. I'll always be thankful to the Little Princess for that..."

She paused for a moment as she stared down at her feet. Her expression seemed to become more distant as she quietly sighed. "_I __still __feel __the __massacre __was __my __fault. __I __hope __they __could __forgive __me..._" She slapped her cheeks twice and shook her head, then smiled gently. "Anyway, we don't have much time left TJ, so I just wanna say that although you've got a long way to go before you become a real hero, I strongly believe that someday you'll be renown. When the day comes where your story is sung, you'll shine as bright as a star and we'll meet again. I'm sure of it! Please tell the Princess...even in the next life...I'll still fight for her!" She held out her hand to help him up, but as he reached out to take it his vision became blurry and distorted, allowing him to see the girl's figure slowly shake and tremble as it began to fade away in a mass of grey, black, and white. The same sound that plagued TJ before returned again, returning him to Young Gyoung, revealing that everything around him had stopped entirely.

TJ picked himself up off of the ground and looked around him noticing that everything was completely frozen in place.

"Trini? Trini! Snap out of it already! Trini!" TJ shouted but to no avail. He grabbed Trini and tried to shake him, but his ally did not move in the slightest. "I need to calm down...the visual. After saving there everything should return to normal like it always does...right?"

TJ stared into the face of Iris Livier once more. A powerful sense of longing overcame him as he stared into her large mahogany eyes again.

"This is the city of Young Gyoung. Muwen was captured by Agasuras so we went on a mission to retrieve him. Thanks to Shaowee's help, we could trace the Agasura's presence. If we could rescue Muwen, we could know what they are up to. They tried to assassinate the royal family of Elias. We tried to stop that, but we were too late. It was lucky that we could save the King and the princess. This was far more of a highlight of this journey than just killing a bunch of monsters. Save here for future adventures?"

"Yes." TJ answered the visual.

In another flash of light TJ saw the strange boy in white rags standing before a beautiful woman with long scarlet hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a long navy blue dress with a flower pattern across it, and wore a hat that was tied to her back. She was wielding a sword and seemed to be in a battle stance, as was the boy. She began to speak, and immediately afterwards disappeared and cut the boy three times. She moved too fast for his eyes while using the skill, and easily avoided all of his ice attacks and dagger swings. The battle continued on but began to fade as the terrible sound that signalled the end of TJ's dreams invaded his mind.

TJ slowly opened his eyes and he realized he was being held up by Trini. Trini gave TJ a slight push back onto his feet and held him steady while he regained his balance.

"Th-thanks..." TJ said nervously. "Wait a second...guess things went just as I thought."

"Slow down a second there." Trini said coolly. "You just suddenly passed out for like two seconds, you woke up and then you're saying things went just as you thought? You've got some 'splainin' to do."

"It's a difficult thing to explain..." TJ said laughing nervously."

"I've got all day."

So TJ gave Trini an extremely abridged explanation of what he had experienced and Trini seemed to get the gist of the problem.

"So you think you might be seeing your memories, but you're not entirely sure about it?" Trini asked.

"Uh huh." TJ replied.

"And you think all of these things might be clues to helping you find Iris? Or that Iris left those to help you find her?"

"Yeah just about."

"You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. It's something I've never experienced before, and it's probably the same for everyone else. I wonder what the Iris Stones have to do with you. But why would Iris want you to find her? She should just come to you. It shouldn't be _that_hard. She's Iris Livier."

TJ rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe it's not that she doesn't want to, but rather that there's something that's stopping her from doing it. Not sure what it could be, but there are only so many places on Jienda or the other continents that Iris can be. If it was possible to find her I'm sure someone would have done it already, but they haven't, and I refuse to believe that she's dead. She's out there...I know she's out there...and I'm gonna find her."

"TJ, you're forgetting you're not alone."

"You're right. Thanks." TJ smiled, but it soon faded and revealed his worn-out features. "Trini...I lost sight of my goal didn't I? It's only been a few weeks and I've started to lose sight of it."

Trini continued to stare at TJ seemingly unfazed by the comment. "Even if you lose sight of your goal temporarily, it isn't like it's the end of the world. There's a limit to the things you can do. You can try and travel across the desert without food or water, but trust me, you'll only get so far. You have to let go of your goal once in a while to gather your strength and push forward again. In the state you were in before, you'd be walking to a quick death."

"Right...you're right...I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" TJ rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "I need to get it together. For now I think I might get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll be starting again right? I'll do some reading when I wake up again. For now I just need to mull things over and regain my strength."

TJ awoke in the inn and noticed he was alone. He flipped open his monster manual and occasionally glanced at some of the creatures within it. Many of them he had seen in his travels already, most of those on the Temple of Pluton, and others on the Mountain. What really caught his attention was the dragon, Invoke, and her subordinates in the Lair of the Evil Dragon. He quickly sat up and read the notes, mentioning that it was located in the Lair of the Evil Dragon which could be entered from the top of the Temple of Pluton.

"An instance dungeon? What's an instance dungeon?" TJ asked himself as he continued reading the passage about Invoke. It spoke of her attacks, behaviour, and where she was located, but there was not any information on the lair itself. But what really caught TJ's attention was the dragon itself. The picture itself depicted the same dragon that he saw the boy fighting in his memory. "It's the same one for sure...but...for what reason was he fighting it? Maybe because it's an Agasura...but if it's an Agasura it would just return to this world sooner or later...does that mean fighting any Agasura is useless?" TJ rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and sighed. "Agasuras are evil, and we live to fight off evil right? But if there will always be more Agasuras, then there'll be no end to the evil...so we'll be fighting an eternal battle...so what's the point of it all?"

At that moment Trini walked in and stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "You know..." He began, "if we weren't willing to fight off evil, there would be no difference between good and evil. There can be only one of the two. If we had given up this battle, hell, if our ancestors had, what do you think the world would be like now?"

"I dunno..." TJ muttered.

"War, crime, or an Agasura takeover. None are good in the slightest, especially for us. We fight to survive, and fight to create a better tomorrow for the generations to come. The Agasuras may be able to revive, but there is only so much they can do. We're humans TJ. We've come a long way, and we'll continue to make great strides in everything we do. If we had given up, this civilization as a whole wouldn't exist. Hell, you and I probably wouldn't even be here, and if we were, we'd probably be mortal enemies. Think about it for a while. If Iris had the mindset you were in just now, do you think she would have fought off the Asura King still? She values this world as much as we do, so it's our job to protect it. If you aren't fighting to find Iris and protect this world that we hold dear alongside her, then ask yourself why you're searching for her."

At that moment Trini turned away and left the apartment, and TJ fell back into his bed. He turned over slightly and pouted as he thought it over.

_Iris fought the Asura King to protect this world...if she really was the Iris I had seen in those visions, does that mean she also fought Invoke to protect this world? We fight to become stronger and battle tougher Agasuras right...? Everyone is doing all they can...so I need to also. I'll fight! Our efforts in Young Gyoung will be for the sake of this, and I'll continue on doing as much as I can to further this cause._

The next few weeks TJ and Trini continued in their efforts to eliminate the Agasuras in the Young Gyoung region, and their efforts were not for naught. Soon after over a month had passed, there were no tasks that were requested in Young Gyoung for the two to do.

Trini sighed and stretched at the end of another day of hard work. "Well TJ, looks like we did it. We've got enough Ely to last us quite a long time, and we've taken care of most of the Agasuras around here, so it'll be a lot safer for everyone. We can rest tonight and pack up tomorrow, so get a good rest. We'll head out in the morning."

TJ nodded. "Man it's been a long time since we really travelled." He unfurled his map and followed the trail from Young Gyoung to the next city with his finger. "So if we go through the Red Crop Fields, then Cherry Lake, we can reach the city of Aoich. Sounds easy enough. I wonder what Aoich is like..." TJ said dreamily.

"Well, we'll see soon enough. For now let's head back and get some shut eye."

Trini lead the way and TJ followed closely behind him still staring at his map. As he walked he bumped into someone knocking them over, while the sound of something small rattling as it hit the ground and rolled away caught their attention.

"S-sorry about that!" TJ said nervously helping the stranger back onto her feet.

"It's okay! Nothing's broken." A young girl with long blue hair and large blue eyes took TJ's hand and stood on her feet. She wore a black and gold sleeveless one-piece with gloves with a rat design on them, and matching rat slippers. She quickly bent over and picked up the bottle of placed it inside a small bag she carried. "By the look of you two, would you happen to be adventurers?"

"By the look of us, I'd say so!" TJ answered with a laugh. "But I do look like a waiter."

"To each his own." She said smiling. "But could you tell me if you are headed towards the city of Elfa?"

"Elfa?" TJ asked. TJ turned to Trini and was answered with a shrug. "Guess so!"

She suddenly bowed. "I know it might be a bit of a burden on you, but would you allow me to join you in your travels? I'm a traveller from Belos. I was on my way to Elfa but I got attacked by White Cherry Ghosts...a _lot_ of ghosts. I really could use an escort to the city."

TJ nodded and as he was about to reply, Trini immediately cut him off saying, "of course we'll escort you! In fact, I'll be your personal _guardian_."

At that moment TJ noticed Trini was wearing his Blue Magi Hat. "_Way__too__lay__it__on__thick_." TJ muttered under his breath with a scoff. "But more importantly, we've established that we'll party together, but we haven't really gotten to introduce ourselves. I'm TJ, a Bard with a fair bit of amnesia."

Trini brushed his hair aside (though it wasn't in his face) and said, "My name is Trinidell, the legendary Belos gunslinger."

She fell silent for a moment and just stared at the two, seemingly in awe.

"Why can't you be more...you know, _modest?_" TJ whispered loudly.

"Trinidell? As in Trini? It couldn't be…could it? Trini it's me, Amu!"

Trini froze and just stared at her in shock. "A-…Amu? Amu? Amu…it's been ten years…"


	7. Lapse

_**Chapter Six: Lapse**_

TJ stared at the two waiting for one of them to break their silence, but neither seemed to notice it, nor do anything to change it.

"Well? Is anyone gonna explain to me what's going on here or do I have to clue it in myself?" TJ asked impatiently.

Trini closed his eyes and gently smiled as he turned to TJ and answered, "TJ, I would like you to meet my childhood friend and ally Amu. The girl I spoke of when we came to Young Gyoung."

"Whoa! Wait...she's the one? Wow...well, nice to meet you..."

TJ held out his hand and Amu reached out and shook it. "Amu, likewise." She said.

TJ rubbed the back of his neck gently and looked off into the distance of the Red Crop Field. "But man...this really changes everything. Never thought we would be able to find your friend so easily, let alone so quickly. But...all in all, I guess this is it huh? It's been fun. Mostly."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked him puzzled.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You and Amu have finally been reunited! What more does there have to be to it? This is where we part ways isn't it? You don't need to join me in my adventure because you've found what you're looking for..."

"TJ, did you forget what I had said before?"

"Umm...not quite?"

"I said I would be with you right until the very end. To find Iris, beat up Choen Palm and hell, maybe even whatever comes after."

"So if you're coming with me, what about Amu?"

"She'll be fine. She doesn't need me over her shoulder at every moment that she's studying and doing her work. I'll continue on my adventure, and someday I'll go back to Elfa and find Amu again. But that's the future, and this is the present. What happens now is what really matters. So let's get Amu to Elfa safely first, and worry about what comes after that, after.

TJ pouted slightly, but he seemed to be considering what Trini had said. "I don't exactly like the sound of that, but I'll take your word for it for now."

"Good. Now that that's settled, lets set out for Aoich."

Trini lead the way with Amu and TJ closely behind him into the Red Crop Field. Alike to Elias' Fields, the Red Crop Field was a massive strip of land with all sorts of crops and flowers growing among the area. The unusual tint of red that Young Gyoung received throughout the day was also evident here, as all the crops that were not red themselves gained the same colour from the light. Beetle G's very alike to those that TJ had seen in the Forests of Belos slowly crept through the uncultivated land. These Beetle Gs were black with two massive horns on the top of their head, including the horn on the front, a much more aggressive look in their eyes, and a more visible abdomen.

"Coming here reminds me a lot of when we were just leaving Elias. But it seems a little sad. Maybe it's just that weird light that makes it look like dusk all the time? Then again, this area reminds me of Fall." TJ said glancing around the area.

"It's nice to admire the surrounding area and all, but we've gotta get moving. They may call it the Red Crop Field, but it's one seriously huge field. Then again, by the time we get further into the field we'll be out of the Young Gyoung area and more into the Aoich area, but not quite." Trini explained as they walked.

TJ watched Trini climb down a nearby ladder and another afterwards, and insisted that Amu go first. "What do you mean?"

Trini stood nearby to help Amu get down if she needed it, but just lowered his arms as she got down perfectly fine. "The distance between the cities is a lot longer than most of them might appear, especially on the world map. It can be extremely misleading at times." He drew his guns and fired three shots over his shoulder at a nearby Grey Beetle G. Naturally, it died. "So it's a pretty damn long walk."

Amu walked past Trini and glanced back at the two as she said, "with the three of us together I'm sure it won't be that long!"

TJ half-smiled and said, "guess so. A long walk won't kill us."

Trini grinned and immediately turned around placing one knee on the ground while holding himself up with his other leg, and rapidly firing four shots at a Beetle G approaching Amu. "Well, no time like the present. Let's roll." Amu stood completely frozen with a terrified look on her face.

"You really need to stop doing that!" TJ said with one hand on his chest as he exhaled. "Scared the crap out of me and Amu."

"I did say I was the fastest guns in Belos." Trini retorted with another grin.

The four continued on without a hitch, because anything that approached them Trini would just shoot and quickly kill. As they progressed further on, they met up with a different type of monster which Trini mentioned were called Jack-o-Lanterns. They were unusual creatures with a face like a pumpkin and an evil laugh they made whenever they attacked. They wore a purple cloak with a black sash, white gloves, and a black hat with a red ribbon tied around it. They carried black fans with three short pieces of cloth in the colours red, yellow, and blue, a lantern, and they also levitated, because of their ghostly form.

"Those Agasuras look a lot more dangerous than the others did..." Amu said nervously.

"It's okay, they're not that dangerous. But you should still stand ba-" As Trini said that his words were drowned out by the laugh of one of the Jack-o-Lanterns and a gust of wind blowing in, tossing Trini back. He fell over and hit his head against the ground, quickly sitting up and muttering, "_okay __now __it__'__s __on._"

"Next time it'd be great if you told us that our enemies can use _Wind __Cutter_ ahead of time. I'd rather not catch one of those." TJ said in a monotone.

Trini did eventually get his revenge though, killing that Agasura with his shots and killing all of the other creatures that even glanced in their direction.

As they continued on the amount of Agasuras decreased and eventually became completely scarce.

"We'll be out of the Young Gyoung region soon guys. Still got quite the walk before we get to Aoich though. Let's camp out here. It's already late so we'll get some rest."

TJ and Amu nodded and they all began to set up camp. The three combined finished it in a much shorter time than TJ and Trini could, and began to enjoy a light meal over a warm fire.

"So what made you wanna be a Pharmacist Amu?" TJ asked gently stirring his soup.

Amu smiled and answered, "well, Pharmacists are like the Bards for everyday people. Although, there are some things magic can't cure." She chuckled. "Before the discovery of the Kimara Research Laboratory and the many other places included in Atlantis, the only adventurers who could heal wounds and the like were Water Wizards. With such a variety of classes and elements that adventurers could study, there wasn't much initiative for them to choose that as a career class. Pharmacists received a lot more business at the time. When adventurers were badly hurt in battles or needed something to be able to withstand pain, they would come to Pharmacies."

TJ nodded thoughtfully. "But if you won't receive as much business as you would have before the discovery of Atlantis, wouldn't it be better to study another job?"

Amu laughed a gentle laugh, that warmed up the entire atmosphere of the camp. "You might be right TJ. But you know, even though it might not be the best career choice to follow, I think it would be the right one for me. I really wanna help people. My father was a Pharmacist, and my mother was an adventurer. I decided to follow in my father's footsteps."

"I see. Well, as long as you have a goal then it'll be worth chasing. Ah before I forget though...I was wondering what you were looking for in Elfa. Since that's your goal and all." TJ said.

"I'm going to meet with my mentor Tetty. She and her husband own Elfa's Weapon and Armor shop, but Tetty is very skilled when it comes to medicine." She reached into her bag and removed the bottle that she had dropped earlier and held it for the two to see. "This belongs to her. She had prepared it for her husband but she sent it accidentally, instead of a sample for me to practice with."

"She's unexpectedly clumsy." TJ laughed.

"Sometimes, but she's very thoughtful. I'll do my best in my studies, and I'll work hard so I'm not a burden on you two."

"You're never a burden." Trini said softly exiting the tent. "Anyway you two, the beds are all set up. Let's get some sleep. We've got a long walk ahead of us."

The next morning dawned and again the group set out for the road to Aoich. By day they travelled along the emerald green plains and by night they camped and had their meals by a fire. Fighting off the occasional stray Agasura and quickly moving on again the group progressed day by day towards their destination.

One afternoon the trio had appeared to be at a crossroads.

TJ looked in each direction and muttered, "There's four paths...what is this? Which way are we supposed to go?"

Trini laughed coolly and rested his chin on the crease between his index finger and thumb. "Ah...the Crossroads. This place is where all adventures begin. This is a legendary sight TJ. You should burn it into your mind."

"That wasn't funny. It was just stupid. And it didn't even answer my question! Useless!"

Trini gave TJ a pitiful stare and shrugged. "You'll understand the importance of this later. Anyway, we just keeping heading straight and we'll get to Cherry Lake."

"That's close to Aoich right?" TJ asked.

"It'll take us right there. I hope we don't meet up with those Cherry Ghosts..." Amu said.

"I'm not here just for show." Trini said to her with a wink.

"Define, _show_. _You__sure__are__showy_." TJ muttered under his breath.

After a few more days worth of walking, the trio started to notice a change in the weather and nature itself. The ground was bathed in a shower of beautiful pink petals, and the trees further off towards Aoich stood tall and proud with Cherry Blossoms in full bloom. A light breeze blew around them as the ground became slightly steeper over time leading towards a massive wooden fortress on a clear blue lake with cherry blossom petals resting on the surface. The three walked down towards the fortress and carefully began to walk upon it, each and every step creating small ripples in the water beneath them around the wooden beams.

TJ trembled looking left and right carefully moving away whenever a cherry blossom petal fell near him. "Th-those are the ch-ch-cherry ghosts right?" He uttered nervously.

"Those are just cherry blossoms TJ. Nothing to be scared of!" Amu said with a laugh.

"Scared? Who's scared? Just being cautious. Better safe than dead right?"

"It's better safe than _sorry_ TJ. Get you quotes right." Trini said in a snarky tone.

"I won't be _sorry _if I'm _dead, __smartass_."

Trini led the two towards a ladder and started climbing down just to jump off of it. TJ glared at him with a look of disdain on his face soon following after. A brown, average sized dog with an unusual arch in it's back quickly approached TJ and leapt at him with it's fangs bared. Just as TJ put his feet on the ground the creature dug it's fangs into his legs and he howled in pain twisting and turning in an attempt to shake the creature off.

"Ge-get off! Get off you damned dirty-!" He quickly drew his guitar and slammed it over the creature's head causing it to loosen it's grip slightly but still manage to hang on. "I said get off!" TJ continued smashing his guitar on the dog until it finally let go and attempted to run, but caught another blow from TJ. The creature stumbled and finally fell over dead. "Persistent little bastard...by the end of this adventure my guitar is gonna be completely deformed."

Amu carefully slid down the ladder but stayed at a height where the other Hounds could not reach her. "TJ, if killing them with physical attacks isn't effective, why don't you just use magic? As long as you're using it they shouldn't be able to reach you." She explained.

TJ rubbed the back of his neck and glanced further into the distance watching as Trini twist in each and every direction shooting the oncoming Hounds. "Truth be told, I really can't...or don't know how."

"You don't know how? It shouldn't be something you don't know how to do." You are a Bard after all. Even if you weren't good at Water magic, your musical skills should still be possible. It's a natural thing after all."

"Guess I was a little too vague." Amu carefully climbed down as she glanced around and deemed the area safe. "The thing is that I really don't remember. I think I'm suffering from amnesia. When I woke up in Belos, I couldn't remember a thing from my past. It's all just a giant blank. Not only have I forgotten my memories, I also don't remember any of my spells or songs."

"Amnesia? Goodness...I'm sorry TJ. I had no idea."

"Well, I can't expect you to know anything if I don't tell you." TJ said with a gentle chuckle.

Trini twirled his guns around and blew off the smoke from them. "Piece of cake. Let's get moving." He kicked the bloody corpse of a Hound aside from a nearby pole and started to climb using the handles protruding from it. TJ and Amu looked slightly ill as they glanced at the dead Agasura's corpse and quickly turned away climbing up the pole one after the next.

"I'm sorry that I can't cure your amnesia TJ." Amu said from above him carefully climbing up to the platform above them. "Though there isn't a medicine that can cure it, maybe there's a way to jog your memory. Like certain places that will give you a feeling of nostalgia. If even just a little bit, I think that if we can find situations like those you might remember bits of your past and we can find clues to others."

TJ followed the two up to the top of the platform and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The platform stood right beneath the top of the pole, well supported by other pieces of wood. At the top of the pole a lamp rested shining a dim light upon the three. A durable silver rope was tightly tied around the pole and extended to another not too far off into the distance.

"Honestly, I've started to realize that 'saving' at the Iris Stones in the Fields and cities have-what the hell?" TJ stopped what he was saying and stared balefully at the rope. "I'm not doing that."

"You're gonna cross that." Trini said bluntly.

"I am _not_ crossing that."

"You're walking the plank bud. Either cross that rope or fall and break your bones. Which is it gonna be?"

"Trini!" Amu huffed.

"How about neither?" TJ said carelessly.

"The only other option is turning around, and if you do then what? How do you intend to find Iris if you're afraid to take risks? You fought the Goblin King, but you're afraid to cross a rope?" Trini retorted.

TJ glared at him but it did not make his point any less solid. "Ugh...f-fine. Just show me what to do."

Trini had a victorious smile on his face before he turned around and tightly held onto the rope. He carefully inched himself forward towards the next platform by moving his hands forward and pulling himself along with them.

Amu glanced back at TJ and nodded as she said, "I'll go first so you don't have to feel so nervous. Take your time okay? You'll be able to do it as long as you believe you can."

TJ swallowed hard as he watched Amu follow behind Trini towards the platform a few metres away from them. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the rope constantly telling himself, _don__'__t __look __down...don__'__t __look __down._ Slowly he made his way across keeping his focus on Amu and Trini waiting at the other side. Out of habit, he glanced below and could feel all the blood draining from his face. A cold sweat overcame him as he had frozen in place and his gaze became fixated on the ground beneath him. _I __looked __down._He thought.

"TJ, just close your eyes and keep moving forward!" Amu shouted to him.

"R-right..." TJ said to her doing as he was told. Before he knew it he was at the other side with the two and being pulled into a grab by Trini.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Trini asked with his arm tightly wrapped around TJ's neck.

"I...I guess so!" TJ said laughing slightly nervously, but happily.

"We knew you could do it all along." Amu said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. Let's keep moving. We should reach Aoich before it gets dark!"

The trio moved forward further into Cherry Lake and noticed that the structure had branched into three paths. The lower path led to a dead end, but a small area with strange green creatures aimlessly wandering around it. The middle path led towards two different paths, one that led straight forward, and the other taking a higher path to a different part of the structure. Trini and Amu leapt onto the nearest platform and TJ quickly followed suit. Before them stood two more, the furthest leading to a ladder which lead to another area of the fortress. Somewhat beneath it the other exit also stood. The three jumped to the next and quickly did once more to the last stopping at the ladder.

"Which path do we take?" TJ asked. He glanced to the lower platform and saw one of the creatures he had seen a few moments ago glancing up at them. Getting a better look at it, he had noticed it was a strange creature with what seemed to be a small plate on it's head, green scaly skin, a beak, webbed feet, and oddly enough, a backpack. TJ reached into his rucksack and quickly drew his monster manual, flipping to the pages for the Aoich areas. He found the page on the creatures and quickly read through the passage.

_The Kappa, or Kawako (River-child) and there was one other name which I forgot, is a type of water sprite. Sometimes it's considered to be a river imp. Sometimes scary, other times innocent, the creature is said to pull pranks and even do more terrible things such as drowning people and animals or kidnapping children. I'm yet to see them doing any of these things (thank goodness) which may mean that they really ARE just stories to scare children, but maybe these Kappas are different because they're Agasuras? Supposedly they are polite, so if you bow to them they'll do the same, spilling the water in the indent on their head and causing them to lose their power. My quest requested that I killed them so I dunno myself. Still, in comparison to the ones in stories, these ones are pretty harmless. The most they'll do is hit you with their weird claw-fin-hand things or bite. Don't underestimate them because of this book._

TJ closed the book and glanced up to see Trini fire two shots in the creatures head mercilessly. "We're headed that way." He said blowing off his gun and placing it back in his case.

"_It__'__s __an __Agasura...it__'__s __JUST __an __Agasura..._" TJ muttered under his breath as they all jumped down and continued on.

A tall structure stood in the center of the area where they were in. Tall platforms were lined up around it at higher altitudes with ladders connecting them. Creatures similar to those Trini and TJ had met on the Mountains carefully patrolled the area. Unlike the Kobolds on the Mountains though, these Kobolds wore hats similar to a traditional straw hat, but these were crafted from bronze and carefully studded.

"...Iris Stones seemed to recover a piece of my lost memories, or at least what I think could be mine. Well this is a strange area." TJ said glancing around.

Trini placed his hands on his gun case as two Kobolds approached them. "Warrior Kobolds...TJ be ready, these guys like to amb-"

At that very moment Warrior Kobolds leapt down from platform to platform, and eventually to where they stood, outnumbering them a fair bit.

"What the-really?" TJ shouted quickly drawing his guitar.

"Now's not the time for questions TJ, we have to get Amu to somewhere safe!" Trini said to him quickly, running past the two and standing behind them, guarding their exposed back. "Hoist her up onto that platform above us! They won't be able to reach her without climbing that ladder!" The two quickly picked Amu off the ground and started counting to three.

"Wh-what are you two doing?" She shouted as they finished counting and threw her up onto the landing.

"Safe!" TJ exclaimed wiping the sweat from his brow. "Now for these guys..."

"Ready when you are." Trini said to him quickly drawing his guns with a flourish and placing his Blue Magic Hat on his head.

"Let's do it!"

The two took the chance to get the first strike on their approaching enemies, TJ dashing into the crowd bashing Kobolds in each and every way with his guitar while Trini fell back shooting his enemies from a distance. Through sheer numbers the circle closed on the two and they were nearly being pushed together getting cuts and bruises from every which way. TJ started to swing harder and kick, unsure of whether he was bumping into Trini or other Kobolds. While Trini was not firing shots point blank, he was hitting Kobolds with the back of his gun and trying to shove his way through the crowd to get the distance advantage over them. As the numbers began to thin out the two managed to keep the attacks on them down to a minimum. As Trini bashed another Kobold in the head with his gun one of them raised a sword to him and put it's fist in his eye.

"You little bastard! Punched me-" He twisted around placing both barrels of his guns to it's forehead and firing three shots each, "in the eye!" He began to continue firing shots into it's dead corpse until he got another cut on his back.

"Stop being so trigger happy! We've still got problems to deal with!" TJ shouted to him while digging his guitar in an incapacitated Kobold's face and punching another with his free hand. Finally, one was left and Trini quickly dispatched of it with a shot to the head.

"I'm drained..." He muttered.

"Tell me about it." TJ sighed.

The two climbed up the ladder and reunited with a slightly perturbed expression. Trini and TJ were bloody and bruised, and Trini's eye seemed to be swelling rather quickly.

"Sorry I couldn't be of much help there..." Amu quietly sighed. TJ waved his hand saying it was okay and Trini shrugged it off. Trini helped Amu to her feet and the three climbed another ladder to the next landing, and jumped across to the structure in the center.

"Watch your step you two. You fall down between these gaps and you'll be impaled by the wooden pikes shooting out of this building. Not that it's a threat to me at all." Trini explained.

"You're not invincible you know." TJ said curtly.

"Love the pain." Trini retorted with a devilish grin.

TJ rolled his eyes and leapt to the next platform with the other two following him, and began to climb down the platforms on of the structure.

"We're almost there." Amu said happily. "Aoich is just down the road."

TJ glanced back and nodded. "Then let's hurry, I'm getting kinda tired." He said with a light chuckle.

As they continued on the wooden fortress came to an end. The water became more shallow and a dirt road came into view of the rising land towards Aoich.

After walking for a short while the trio arrived in Aoich. Though night time had come around the city was gently lit with lanterns scattered across the road, hanging from shops and houses. Among the stars the Cherry Blossom trees stood between the houses and stores, and a small river in the center of Aoich reflected the sky and moon among the petals that rested on it. The Miscellaneous shop was much larger than anyone would have expected, and between that and the massive weapon shop stood a massive tent similar to those that TJ had seen in Belos and Elias.

"I've always wondered what...was..in..." TJ immediately collapsed and Amu looked alarmed.

Trini chuckled, crossed his arms and shook his head. "TJ, you're not quite battle ready are-" Trini collapsed also.

When the two had finally woken up their cuts were well tended to and bandaged, and Amu seemed to be doing the finishing touches on Trini. The two were resting on a comfortable pillow that appeared to be shaped and designed after a Priring. Amu cut the bandages off at the last cut on Trini's arm and packed it away with her other medical supplies. She shut her bag and smiled cheerfully at the two.

"Wow...I fell great! Thanks Amu!" TJ said happily admiring the patchwork she had done.

"It's not like I needed it..." Trini said without making eye contact.

"He really doesn't know how to be honest." TJ said with a laugh.

"You're both very welcome." Amu said with a smile. "If I can do at least this much, I can be of use to you two. _I__'__m__so__glad._" TJ grinned and Trini could not help but crack a smile.

She helped them to their feet and TJ stretched while Trini tended to his guns. Amu packed the rest of her things and gave them a nod to signal she was all set, and so they set out again. They passed by the Fashion shop and Aoich Bank which were very small in comparison to the other buildings.

As they continued on TJ explained what the Iris Stones had shown him and they began to pass by another gigantic structure.

"What...is...that?" TJ asked stopping in his tracks.

"That, TJ, is Dark Moon Castle. Quite a famous place. Their entire army is made of ninjas! Apparently anyone who goes in there doesn't come out." Trini said to him.

"I once read that the Dark Moon King and his ancestors believed that when a day they called, 'The Moon of the Sixteenth Day' comes, a god would be revived and he would deem those worthy of following him would be given immortality and a place in the 'New World'. It sounds scary. I wonder if it could be true though..." Amu explained.

"You don't need to worry about that stuff. It's just a load of bull. Honestly...gods..." Trini snorted. "If there were gods they would have come down and dealt with the Agasuras. But that sure as hell hasn't happened has it?"

"I guess so..."

"But if there are Agasuras, shouldn't there be Gods? Some of those Agasuras seem like they could be on the same level as gods. Talk about dangerous!" TJ said.

"That's talk for tomorrow though." Trini said removing his hat and shaking his hair all over the place. "Now that there's three of us, it would be better if we spent some time in Aoich. It'll take quite a while to get through the Desert, and it surely isn't something we should be unprepared for. After Elfa, we'll be headed to the Kimara Research Laboratory. We'll need all the supplies we can get. Going there isn't gonna be a walk in the park."

"Right." TJ said nodding. "Let's go find an Inn."

The three continued on and stopped as they approached another Iris Stone

"I knew there would be another one but...why do I feel such an uneasiness in my heart?" TJ asked himself staring at it.

"Don't be afraid TJ, we're with you. Once you activate it, I'll use this chance to find out what may be the cause of the Iris Stones affecting your memory and what effects it may have on you." Amu said.

TJ smiled slightly. "I'll be counting on you than." He reached out to the stone and it gently lit up.

"_Will __you __activate __the __Iris __Stone?_" It asked him.

"Yes." TJ immediately replied.

With a bright flash of light TJ fell unconscious and collapsed against the ground. Amu looked surprised again but she quickly gathered her composure and fell to her knees, checking his forehead, neck, wrists, and chest, finally freezing with a shocked look on her face.

"What's...this..." She whispered. Her hands began to emit a green glow as the irises in her eyes disappeared and she remained completely still.

"Amu? Amu!" Trini shouted. He grabbed her and attempted to shake her but she did not shift in the slightest. "Snap out of it! Amu...come on!"

TJ opened his eyes and he saw the same boy he had seen in his other memories sitting on a dirt road by a building gently strumming a strunal mandolin. Tall houses and shops of different colours stood among a massive city bustling with people. Far off into the distance TJ could see a massive tree, something like nothing he's ever seen before. The tree was so large that even the buildings seemed tiny in comparison to it's sheer size.

_What__IS__that__thing?_ TJ thought. TJ glanced at the boy again and noticed something different about him. He had a large leaf tightly wrapped around his chest that seemed to be holding something. As he walked around the boy he could see something jutting out from the leaf. With a closer look he noticed that it was the tip of a guitar...the same guitar that TJ was carrying! TJ slowly approached the boy and got a clearer look at the figure. He was the exact same boy TJ had seen before, from the eyes and hair to the bare feet and unusual white rags for clothes. _It __couldn__'__t __be...but __if __it __IS __me...why __am __I...and __where __is __this?_

At that moment pandemonium broke out. Screams and shouts of commands and directions while others were of absolute terror ranged across the city. The boy leapt to his feet and quickly swapped the guitars as he said, "It is time!" He immediately dashed towards a nearby exit and continued running at a high velocity without stopping to regain his stamina. TJ followed as best as he could, moving around with more freedom than he could have imagined. His steps changed from a run to a glide and he was easily able to keep up with the boy, gliding side by side with him as if he was a ghost. _This __is __too __weird...this __is __just __too __weird!_

People ran alongside TJ, and others actually flew the air with their own pair of wings! TJ could feel the uneasiness and excitement welling up inside of him. _What __is __this __place __and __who __are __these __people? __Why __can __they __fly? __And __why __is __this __boy __among __them...?_ Down dirt roads and through forests the two continued on until they had finally came to a clearing. An unusual blanket of darkness had settled just over the edge of the land they stood on, and from it Agasuras and what seemed to be humans alike emerged. A massive battle had broken out, jets of light and different spells along with a slew of arrows were launched through the sky as the winged people and the flying Agasuras dueled in the skies and on the ground.

The young boy stood at the rear of the battle, strumming his guitar with an aura of magic surrounding him on each and every song he played. Both armies seemed to be losing people at rapid rates. The entire battle was just a slaughter and TJ could barely watch, but could not take his eyes off the boy who may have been the him of the past. As the last of the monsters emerged from the darkness, a giant bright mass of energy emerged and slowly rose into the sky above them. The creatures that exited before it were giants, but their appearance did not even compare to the absolute terror that TJ had felt from seeing the energy mass. It shone brighter than it had before, and flames shot out from it coating the battlefield killing it's friends(?) and foes alike. Beams of energy shot out from it searing the battlefield and eradicating any unfortunate soul to be caught in it's range.

The boy's playing seemed to be getting worse as the frustration and terror became evident in his expression. Those on his side who fought began to fall in rapid numbers and the tension of the battle had risen dramatically. One by one the remaining members of his army fell to their enemies and the deadly spell above them, and in time all that was left was him.

Tears streamed down the boys face as his playing seemed to lose it's melody and his hope became non-existant. "Did you all think that my people would fall to you with just that? No matter how many are murdered, hunted down or fallen in battle, I will always be there! _Always!_" He shouted. As he said that the magical mass in the sky above them glinted and fired a beam directly upon him.

_NO!_ TJ shouted in his mind looking absolutely terrified.

As the beam dissipated the boy stood perfectly unharmed tightly gripping his guitar with his fingers on the strings. "_I __will __not __forgive __you __for __what __you __have __done __to __my __people. __For __this...each __and __every__one __of __you __shall __pay __a __cost __that __is __a __hundred __times __worse __than __death! __Now __suffer! __The __Evil __Sound __shall __purge __the __cursed!_" He raised his hand and began strumming his guitar, a dire and sorrowful song that caused many of his enemies to stagger or collapse and die. As the song ended he shook his head and said, "_You __all __know __what __I __am __capable __of __yet __you __still __stand __before __me, __approaching __as __if __there __was __a __possibility __you __could __defeat __me. __Perish! __Fortissimo __shall __shatter __your __resolve!_" The second song the boy played was fast, loud and vicious, the aura he gave off with his song becoming much more dominant than it once had been. His enemies screamed and shrieked in pain as many of them collapsed and died in their approaching ranks.

The boy took a deep breath and exhaled, his eyes looking tired but furious. "_You __are __all __very __brave, __and __I __commend __you __for __that, __but __you __are __naught __more __than __foolish. __There __is __nothing __left __for __me __to __say __to __you...you __have __made __your __decisions __and __now __you __face __the __consequences __of __your __actions! __Princess, __give __me __strength! __The __final __song, __Megadeath __will __save __us __all!_" He raised one hand and began to strum so rapidly it seemed as if the strings of the guitar would snap from the sheer force of his playing. He continued to play until his fingers started to bleed and the song increased in decibels rapidly. The ground trembled and the fear in the boy's enemies' eyes became evident. From the aura the boy emitted fire and lightning came forth, surrounding him and quickly shooting across the battlefield like twin dragons blowing away his enemies and killing them by the hundreds. They all started to fall and when it seemed the battle was finally over, the boy had stopped.

The boy wheezed and collapsed to one knee as he shook his head. After the battle had finally ended he let his tears flow with the sorrows of the loss of his people. Now alone among the many, carrying the burden of what seemed to be being the sole survivor of them all. "_Princess...was __I __victorious? __Was __this __what __you __had __intended __for __me?_" He whispered amidst his sobs. As the smoke and remains of the fires died out, through the aftermath of the battle stood one last figure, a human. TJ froze in place as he stared down the figure through the smoke. It outstretched a single arm, and at that moment the sound of a gunshot went off. Three massive circles above it appeared, each with an unusual design and all sorts of markings like runes inscribed into it appeared above it, gently turning. It was magic...some kind of magic that TJ could not even imagine.

Through the circles a jet of light quickly passed and grew bigger through each it went through, finally passing through all three and merging itself with the energy mass in the sky. The mass grew brighter and almost seemed to go out of control as beams of light began to fire from it in all directions, marring the earth and destroying the civilizations across the land. Finally, a massive beam was fired directly from the center colliding with the giant tree and setting the entire thing ablaze.

"PRINCESS!" The boy shouted leaping to his feet.

At that moment TJ's eyes shot open and Amu fell backwards just before TJ leapt to his feet and tackled Trini, his eyes flaring with anger and hatred. The two slid across the ground and TJ quickly raised his fist, throwing punches at the side of Trini's head. Trini quickly hit him in the chin with his left gun, then across the face with his right, and immediately kicked him off. Trini leapt to his feet immediately putting his guns back in their case and punching TJ in the stomach afterwards. He headbutt him once and attempted to punch him in the face, but was stopped as TJ grabbed his fist, pulled him in and headbutt him away. As Trini stumbled away TJ leapt at him and punched him in the back of the head, then elbowed him in the face. TJ quickly turned around and walked towards Trini to follow up his attacks, but was stopped as Amu stood between them placing her hand on TJ's chest and Trini's shoulders to hold the two back.

Her hand regained the same glow it had before and TJ froze in place for a moment, then grabbed his head and grunted as he fell unconscious again. Amu fell over but was quickly caught by Trini.

The boy slowly walked towards the figure in the distance with a look of shock, disbelief, and vengeance evident in his expression.

The figure twirled around a gun and blew the smoke from it. Through the smoke TJ could see a grin. "Say goodbye to your princess." A boy.

"None of my songs had an effect...I could not protect the princess, I could not protect my people...what am I to do?" He collapsed to his knees tightly gripping his guitar. His face was stained with tears, his eyes completely bloodshot. "You...have bested me. You have found my weakness...and exploited it. For this...because of this...all is lost...so there is nothing left for me. No place, no reason, and no need...for my existence. Hence, I shall die, but you shall die with me." He stood on his feet, the bangs of his hair covering his face as he slowly raised his head and lifted his guitar from the dirt.

"What are you going to do? Your songs have no effect on me. I have protection that none of your music and magic can penetrate!" The gunslinger said to him.

At that moment the boy smiled. His smile grew wider until it turned into a steady grin, then a laugh. He laughed harder and longer, to the point where it was filled with scorn. "Ah...how foolish the Agasuras are...with this note, not you, nor I, are safe!" He began to laugh again.

"...You're crazy. Have you not realized that you've lost your mind?" His enemy cried. There was a hint of fear evident in his voice.

"It matters not...my mission was a failure. All that is left is to accept my punishment and join my people in death! Now...let the Devil's Voice consume you..." He raised his hand and with a single strum of his guitar, a deafening sound was emitted. TJ placed his hands on his ears in an attempt to block out the sound but it had no effect. At that moment TJ slowly lowered his hands. _This __is...that __sound...it__'__s __the __same __sound __that __I __heard __when I s__aved __at __the __Iris __Stones! __But __why __does __he...why __did __he..._

"AGGGH! WHAT IS THIS? IT'S LIKE THE SOUND IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY MIND!" His enemy yelled desperately.

The boy laughed again and said, "This is the note called Devil's Voice. Some called it the Song of Frequency, because the sound it emits is like a signal. The sound will continue to be emitted until the beacon has finally been...broken. That beacon...would be...as you humans call it, the brain." The boy chuckled and walked past the gunslinger staring over the world beneath them. What was under them was no more than sea, hundreds of feet below. "Your suffering and mine...will end very soon."

"I ain't going down like that!" The gunslinger shouted at him. He dropped both of his guns, ran and tackled the boy.

The two fell from the heavens by the 'Rainbow Bridge' just coming into view through the smog and fell down towards the sea. The boy tightly gripped his guitar and whispered, "_this __final __song __will __release __you __from __the __chains __that __binds __you __to __that __Demon_."

TJ sat up but buried his face in his hands. An Iris Visual appeared before him again but he paid it no mind, also ignoring the fact his friends were completely frozen in time.

"This is the City of Aoich. The road branches off in two ways: One leads to Sunset Street, while the other leads towards the Harbour City of Elfa. Will you save at this location?" It said to him.

TJ stood on his feet and punched the stone again and again until his knuckles were bloody. He released his fist and placed his hand against the stone while he collapsed to one knee and sobbed, "_No...no more..._"

Amu woke up and shook her head. "W-wow...that was weird. I suddenly fainted! Thanks Trini. TJ are you..." She stopped. She looked into the face of an enraged Trini and said, "maybe...maybe we should just go rent out a room. There's a lot we need to talk about."

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for the lack of updates<em>_. Frequency will continue to update without delay, and as promised, there will be a short chapter in between chapters six and seven. Thank you for your patience everyone, and I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy Frequency._


	8. Serendipity

_**Chapter Six 1/2: Serendipity**_

A harsh silence fell over the small Inn room. The room itself comprised of a small room with an entrance, pictures of cherry trees and the different seasons in Aoich decorating the walls. A couple of comfortable scarlet chairs were placed against a nearby wall with a small glass table in front of them. Beside them, nearly an entire wall was replaced with a glass window giving a breathtaking sight of the river in Aoich and the residences that resided on the other side of the small city. A nearby room and bathroom were just barely in view down the dark hallway. A small kitchen was situated behind the wall where Trini sat.

Amu carefully wiped the blood from Trini's mouth and nose.

The agitation in his expression grew until he slammed his fist on the glass table causing Amu to jump back. One of the medicine bottles she had resting there toppled over and the contents slowly spilled out onto the floor.

"This is bullshit! For what reason would he suddenly attack me? If seeing his past pisses him off that much he shouldn't be looking to find out any more of it!" Trini snarled.

"Trini you need to calm down..." Amu told him placing her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes could not even show how worried she was.

"Calm down? Are you kidding? If you hadn't stopped him who the hell knows what he would've done! Dude's psycho!"

"Trini, we don't know what could happen to TJ if he does see those memories. For him to suffer from amnesia, and to find the pieces of his memory in the Iris Stones is strange isn't it? Surely, there has to be a reason for it. Maybe he lost his memory because he wasn't meant to find them...if they cause him to act like that, that could just be the reason."

Trini scoffed. "If this wasn't meant to happen, and if he would react like that all the time, what could happen if we check the other stones? The same thing? Sooner or later one of us is gonna kill each other off."

"I'm sure there was a reason behind it...it doesn't seem like the kind of thing TJ would do, does it? Maybe I could be wrong but I strongly believe it was because of the stone. If that was the first time he reacted like that, maybe it won't happen again. M-maybe...maybe he saw something that really agitated him and caused him to attack?"

Trini glared at Amu and scoffed again. "Why are you so adamant on defending him? Is there something I should know about? Or am I just gonna be left in the dark over why my party member is trying to murder me, and why my friend won't tell me about it?"

"It's not like that Trini..."

"Really now?"

"I said I don't know...I'm confused too you know."

Trini sighed. "You and him have been acting weird since then. The both of you suddenly passed out, and you got this weird look in your eyes the first time...tell me Amu, what did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me! I acted on my own will!" Amu said defensively.

"Tell me the truth."

"Honestly. He hadn't done anything to me at all. Seeing him like that just made my body react in an unfamiliar way because of the effect of the Iris Stone on him. It's fine...I'm fine!"

Trini sighed. "This...this is hard." He intertwined his fingers and rested his head against them. "I trust you. A lot. I wouldn't doubt you for even a moment. Even if it sounds like I do I can't. And I trust him too...but with all this shit happening I don't even know anymore. The way he acted there makes me seriously unsure of what we're getting ourselves into. What happens to me isn't important. It's you I'm worried about. If the Iris Stones cause him to go berserk, I dunno if you'll be safe. Your safety comes first to me."

Amu half-smiled. "Trini, you don't have to take that escort thing so se-"

"_It__'__s __not __about __that!_" Trini shouted. "I-I'm sorry. You mean a lot more to me than just some stupid reward. I don't care about that! I don't need it...I just need to know you're safe. To know that you're relying on me to be your escort to Elfa is like a dream. I don't want to protect you because I have to...I wanna protect you because it's what I _want_ to do. _All __that __training __was __just __for __the __sake __of __this._"

Amu look alarmed for a few moments, but smiled as her face flushed. "You always worried too much..." She packed her things away and sat down on the left arm of the chair beside Trini. "It's been so long since we met...ten whole years." She laughed. "There was barely even a day where I wasn't wondering what you were up to. I always asked myself, 'Is he eating well? Is he safe and warm? Did he get beat up in a fight again?' and when I saw you there in Young Gyoung I could feel my heart skip a beat. At first I was was unsure if it really was you, but when you had finally told me your name I knew my intuition was on the mark."

"Amu..."

She brushed a few strands of hair form her face and stared out the window. The moonlight brightly shone on Amu captivating the once infuriated Trinidell. "Trini, a few years ago during the time where you were away, my mother had left home saying that she was leaving to fulfill her destiny. Before she had, she had taught me many things about her adventures and the world outside of Belos. Though I missed her whenever she was gone, she would always come home with new stories, treasures and trophies from her adventures. She'd spent hours telling my father and I about the places she had been to and the people she had met. I...always believed that those days could go on forever. But...at the time, I was only a little girl with childish dreams."

"My mother had always told me that no matter what path I took, my fate would eventually find me, and that a day would come where it would be time for me to take that destiny up and fulfill what it was that she may fail to do, and that my grandparents and ancestors never could do. Again, I was only a child at the time. I didn't understand what she had meant, or the consequences that would follow if she had failed, but I still led myself to believe that no matter where she goes, she would someday return to tell my father and I of her adventures."

Amu turned to Trini and smiled, her face happy, but the atmosphere over the room a tense melancholy. "I had waited...days...weeks...years, and my mother had never returned. My father was suffering but his pride and desire to protect my smile had prevented him from showing it. As I grew older, my father believed that it was time he told me that my mother might not be coming home. By then I had already understood. Soon after, I had decided it was time I set out to fulfill my own destiny. But not the one that my mother had initially intended for me. I decided to follow in my father's footsteps, but to not be afraid of the world that existed outside of Belos. I didn't want to be sheltered anymore...I didn't want to have to fear of what existed outside of the world that I had come to know."

"My father understood my decision, and told me that he would introduce me to one of his students who lived in Elfa. If I felt that I could make the journey, than she would willingly teach me everything I need to know. He gave me everything I needed to start my journey...Ely, clothes and armor, a weapon, and even some non-perishable foods. With that I set out for Elfa."

"Little did I know how cruel the world could be. Finding a party was difficult because I wasn't trained for battle. I was constantly rejected, insulted, and ignored." She laughed. The sadness in her voice could be heard through it. "It made me miss our adventures together...I missed the kindness you showed me and the way you had defended me even when others said things about me. It made me realize just how much I missed being around you...your silly expressions and weird quotes...your false bravado and the little courage you actually had in the face of real danger...I missed it...I missed all of it...I missed you Trini!" Tears streamed down Amu's face as her sapphire eyes met with his.

"When I met with you and TJ in Young Gyoung I was sure I must have been dreaming, seeing you after so long...after ten whole years, but it was you...it really was you! I could barely contain my happiness but I did my best to hide it as much as I could so I didn't embarrass myself in front of you. But here we are..." She wiped her tears away but they just kept coming. "I'm with you now...you're okay...I'm so glad you're okay...for so long...I worried...even though I'm scared...it's okay because you're here...when you're with me, I have nothing to fear. Even if the fate that my mother spoke of comes to find me, I'll be ready as long as I have you by my side. Though I'm not sure how to fulfill it, or what it is exactly, I won't be afraid."

Trini immediately stood up and pulled Amu into a tight embrace. At first she was shocked, but as she calmed down she gently wrapped her arms around his broad back and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Amu...there's no need for you to be afraid of anything. Not fate, not the Agasuras, not anything, 'cause I'll protect you. Anyone who's got the balls to look down on you will have to deal with me first! With all that's been going on I lost sight of what really mattered to me for a while, but now I remember clearly, and here it is...it was with me all along. My memory of the time I was away is fuzzy, but none of that matters to me right now. What matters to me is you Amu..." He told her.

Trini stood back slightly and stared into her teary-eyed face. He placed his hand against her cheeks as he said, "when we were together I felt invincible. There's nothing to fear as long as Amu is by my side' is what I told myself, 'cause if anything tried to hurt you I would defeat it. Even as a child...I felt so invincible, and during that separation I had forgotten what it felt like to feel this good. Though soon we'll have to part ways, I'll fight and live, and I'll come back to Elfa to be together with you again. If TJ and I do find Iris, I think we'll be able to finally save our world from the Agasuras once and for all."

Amu smiled and began to laugh putting a smile on Trini's face too. "You don't have to go to such lengths to be a hero in my eyes. Just knowing that you're fighting to make the world a better place is good enough for me. But knowing that you're the same Trini that I had known in the past..." Her smile seemed somewhat more timid. "...is more than enough to make me love you more."

Amu placed her hands on Trini's cheeks as she stood up and pulled him in, gently pressing her lips against his under the stars of Aoich.


	9. Yggdrasil

_**Chapter Seven: Yggdrasil**_

Night fell and TJ still sat by the stone in Aoich's eerie silence. A small key on a key chain rested by him but he did not get his attention. The words of his ally were still fresh in his mind, but did not faze him in the slightest. _"__TJ, __we__'__ll __be __staying __a __while __here __in __Aoich __in __the __Bar __over __there.__" _Amu had said placing a key beside him. _"__When __you__'__re __ready __to __come __in ,__just __use __this __key __to __unlock __the __door. __The __room __is __separate __from __ours __just __in __case __you __preferred __being __alone.__" _Though she smiled, the fact that she was worried was still very obvious. _"__Hope __you __feel __better __in __the __morning __TJ. __We__'__ll __meet __in __the __lobby __once __we__'__re __all __awake.__" _She gently rubbed her arm with her other hand as she turned away. _"__Good__night._"

TJ shuffled slightly and looked up at the moon and thought. The chirping of the crickets and the sound of the riverbed swaying to and from filled the night air. He sighed quietly and shook his head again burying it in his arms as he muttered, "_I __don__'__t __remember __any __of __it...that __damn __stone! __I __feel __like __I__'__m __being __mocked __by __these __memories!_" He sighed again. "_What __made __me __want __to __attack __ Trini? __And __who __was __that __gunslinger __in __my __memory? __Why __did __he __destroy __that __village...city...thing? __What __the __hell __does __all __of __this __have __to __do __with __me __anyway? __I__'__m __not __like __them! __I __don__'__t __have __wings __or __crazy __powers! __I__'__m __just-I__'__m __just..._" He sighed again and muttered something inaudible into his sleeve.

In the midst of TJ's depression quiet footsteps echoed from the sound of the rooftops and fell silent as TJ stopped muttering. Within seconds, a pair of cloth shoes were pressed against TJ's face causing him to fall to the ground while the sound of his keys jingling slowly faded away from him.

"Who's there?" TJ shouted to the darkness jumping to his feet and rubbing his cheek.

Though it was difficult to see, a figure stood amidst the darkness and seemed to be reaching towards it's face. "Like a bolt from the blue, snatching things from you! Commoner, my name is Su!" A young female voice answered him.

"Enough with the rhymes! The hell do you want from me? Show yourself!"

The sound of light footsteps against the cobblestone path gave way to a young ninja emerging from the darkness. She was relatively short, wearing a green cloth ninja garb which was wide around the shoulders and tight around the wrists, fingerless gloves courteously attached to the sleeves. The leggings were baggy around the thighs but tight around the ankles, alike to the upper half. She wore a pair of grey tabi and thong sandals. A blank band was tied across the chest, likely to hold her weapon's case, and a black belt around the waist. She wore a matching green cloth mask that covered her entire head, and a dark green muffler around her neck. As she slowly approached she pulled the upper half of her mask revealing long blonde hair, bright green eyes and rosy pink cheeks.

TJ's frown turned into a slightly amused, somewhat annoyed smile, as he said, "alright listen, Halloween is still a while away. That isn't candy either, so fork it over."She shook her head and pulled the lower half of her mask down slightly. TJ could clearly see her grin which made him a little more angry, as he made his request once more. "Just...hand over the keys...okay?" She laughed and jingled the keys at him.

TJ leapt at her in an attempt to get them but she dodged aside and said, "Tell you what, I'll give you ten minutes to catch me. If you do, I'll return the keys to you. If you don't, I'll be staying in your room tonight."

TJ could feel his blood coming to a boil when she said that, but kept his cool and replied, "Five minutes is all I need."

She smiled devilishly. "Ten minutes it is."

"Alright you know the rules, so on the count of three we'll start." Su said. The two faced each other as she started the countdown. "Three..." TJ took a stance readying himself to tackle her. "Two..." Su jingled the keys and grinned once more. "One..." TJ cracked his knuckles and grinned slyly. "Go!" TJ dashed into a head-on sprint and leapt at her again, missing as she jumped away from him and as a last attempt TJ attempted to grab her by the legs but failed. She jumped straight up after TJ slid across the ground landing on his shoulders and leapt again towards the bar quickly climbing up the sign.

"You think you could stop me so easily?" TJ yelled immediately searching for a way to where she was. A pole similar to those TJ had seen in Cherry Lake stood by the bar and he scrambled up it as quickly as he could. He jumped onto the platform where the bar's sign rested and searched for Su finding her on the roof of the bar. "Damn it..." He began climbing up the tiles and Su watched him with a grin on her face. He carefully walked towards her step by step as she casually walked backwards to the edge of the room. "Got you now..."

"Do you now?" She asked turning around as TJ steadily approached. She readied to jump and jumped from the bar to the pole, swinging with one hand up to the dojo.

"What the-think that's funny? I can do that too!" TJ carefully stepped back, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard while closing his eyes, then finally getting a running start and jumping from the bar to the pole. He collided with it and wrapped his arms around it tightly in a very awkward fashion. "O-oww..." He muttered adjusting himself so he could climb it.

"Stuuupid! Idiot!" Su mocked him while making faces.

"You're gonna be eating dirt soon, so keep up your stupidness! You're just gonna eat those words!"

"Let's see you try and make me."

TJ climbed onto the dojo and sighed gently. He solidified his resolved and ran at her again with careful steps quickly approaching her and making attempts at taking back his keys. She dodged each and every attempt and laughed as he failed increasing TJ's agitation. He pushed her back to the edge of the dojo and on his last attempt he made a triumphant laugh. As TJ made his winning swing, Su back flipped off of the building and landed perfectly on the ground beneath, beside a tree.

"What the helll..." TJ said looking down at her with scorn. "Damn ninjas...and their crap." TJ swallowed hard and slowly climbed down hanging on the edge of the building, letting go and following but immediately grabbing on to the closest ledge. He let go again attempting to grab another ledge and hit the ground, shuddering in place for a few moments until he stood up. "_Never __again..._" He muttered.

"If you want your keys back, you're gonna have to do better than that. For an adventurer, you're pretty damn slow."

"Shut up! Watch, I'm gonna put you in your place!" TJ started chasing after her again and she had stopped climbing up onto buildings. Rather, she ran through the streets like a normal person, but proved to be much faster than TJ. As they passed the Iris Stone, she quickly turned in the direction of the river and ran across a bridge above the river. "Never been there before...If I lose her I'll get lost in Aoich."

TJ quickly followed after her into an unfamiliar part of the city. The area was mostly made of tall houses, but very few shops. It seemed where the entrance was, was the market of Aoich. TJ kept on her trail as best as he could, occasionally getting tricked by Su because of her ability to reach places he could not. She used disguises like blending into the scenery of buildings or trees using a camouflage sheet. From rooftop to rooftop and through alleyways scattered around Aoich TJ chased Su but still was not able to keep up with her.

Time was running out and TJ was becoming unsure if he was able to catch her. The two ran out from another alleyway and started running back towards Aoich's market. Su led him past Dark Moon Castle and the mailman as he muttered, "_They __never __let __me __rest_" and further towards the entrance TJ and co. came in. The two ran past the small fashion shop stall and towards the weapon shop, Su finally coming to a halt and leaping into a tree.

"Got you now!" TJ said jumping onto a small ledge protruding from the weapon shop and shifting the branches of the trees aside. He caught a glimpse of Su jumping out from the tree above his head and grabbing onto a ladder behind him hanging from behind a sign with a sword. TJ sighed and quickly scrambled up the ladder after her towards the roof of the weapon shop.

"This is it TJ. You've got about thirty seconds so it's now or never! Still think you can catch me?" Su said in a condescending tone.

TJ slowly crept words her huffing and puffing as he mumbled, "_The __next __attack __will __have __to __be __the __last. __I __really __don__'__t __have __the __time, __or __the __energy, __to __make __any__more._" He took a deep breath, ran towards her and jumped spinning around once, he landed and leapt at her legs once more. She grabbed his arms and fell back, placing both of her feet onto his chest and using his momentum to kick him off and over the 'Beckoning Cat' hanging from the side of the building. TJ plummeted downwards past the ground beneath him and into the river.

She dusted off her clothes and said "Nighty-night!" She laughed heartily as she spun the key ring around her finger and made her way to the bar.

Morning had rolled around but TJ had not moved from where he lay at all. Su walked down the street from the Traveller's Bar while stretching as she said, "Mmm...I slept well. How about-" She froze for a few moments. She glanced around where TJ should have landed but did not find him. "Where did he go? Should have been out cold right here." She glanced around the building and finally into the river noticing TJ gently floating in it on his side, like a corpse. "Did I kill him?" She laid down to get a better look, and it was obvious his eyes were still open. "Yup...he's dead. Better run before someone sees me-" Just as Su got up and turned to run away Amu and Trini walked by and spotted Su.

"Hey Amu, check it out! There's a ninja over there! He must be from Dark Moon Castle! Let's go ask him some questions!" Trini exclaimed.

"Shit!" Su muttered rather loudly. She pulled up her mask and carefully thought of what she could do. _I __can__'__t __let __them __see __that __corpse __or __I__'__m __gonna __be __knee __deep __in __it! __But __they __probably __won__'__t __let __me __just __walk __away...I __need __a __distraction! _Her eyes wandered around the area but it was still very early so few people were outside. She rummaged through her pockets in an attempt to find some of her tools but did not seem successful. _Come __on...come __on...I __need __something...something __to __get __away __with...what __do __I __have? __A __lemon...got __my __dagger...pocket __change...damn __it! __Why __am __I __carrying __a __lemon __anyway? __The __dagger __is __no __good. __If __Tamori __finds __out __about __that __first __guy...or __girl, __or __whatever, __I__'__ll __lose __my __job! __If __these __two __got __killed __he__'__d __have __my __head! __Whatever! __Here __goes!_

Su drew her dagger from it's case and the lemon from her pocket, tossing the fruit into the air and cutting it in two as it fell back to the ground. Her eyes opened as wide as they possibly could as she screamed, "_N-Ninja __Arts! __Lemon __Squeezing __Jutsu!_"

Just as Trini reached a reasonable distance to greet her he said, "Hey there, mind if we-" He fell back and started shouting as lemon juice was squirted into his eyes. "God damn it! Bitch! When I get this shit out of my eyes I'm gonna make you regret that!" He violently rubbed his eyes trying to get the acidic juices out while Amu attempted to offer him a handkerchief. Su glanced at the corpse for a moment but decided to forget about it and run back into the streets.

"Hold it!" Amu shouted to her, but only received a raspberry from the young ninja.

"Too slow!" Su shouted running into the street and bumping into someone, causing her to fall off of her feet.

A tall man with chestnut hair that extended to his lower back, and matching eyes behind a pair of circular-framed glasses. He wore a long white jacket with a popped collar and a white t-shirt visible beneath the coat; he also wore a dark green checkered hakama, a pair of traditional geta, and a brown sash holding up a wooden sword.

"Uh oh...busted." Su groaned.

He shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk...I am ashamed of you Trainee Suuba. You have failed to uphold the Ninja code. I'll have to repossess your uniform." Tamori told her. "You know the rules."

Su groaned and walked back towards the Inn to change back into the castle.

"I must apologize for your friend's...untimely end. Though I'm unsure of how we can atone for this, I'd like to extend my deepest apologies to you two for witnessing this, and for what my student has done to you."

"What do you mean?" Amu asked fairly surprised. "I understand that Trini was...attacked, but which of our alli-oh my gosh."

"Wha?" Trini asked struggling to open his eyes.

"It's TJ! That's why he wasn't in the lobby when we woke up! He'd usually be the first one to get up. But...where is he?"

At that moment a hand reached up and grabbed onto the ledge, and another following shortly after. Amu and Trini looked fairly terrified. Soon after slowly TJ pulled himself onto the ledge they stood on and huffed as he coughed.

"Zombie?" Trini asked. Amu slapped him and made a 'that's not funny' face.

"Hmm...seems he survived after all. Quite the durable adventurer. Nevertheless, all is well. I shall take my leave." He raised his hand and between his fingers rested a black ball. He tossed it to the ground and smoke was immediately emitted from it. As it began to fade there was not a trace of Tamori left.

"That was pretty cool." Trini said somewhat awestruck.

TJ coughed a few more times and wiped his mouth as he glanced up at the two. His bangs covered his eyes and his clothes were sopping wet, along with himself. "I can still taste the Koi fish." He muttered to them.

"Rough night huh? You should tell us about it." Trini said with a grin.

As the three walked and TJ explained what had happened, somebody ran towards them and immediately grabbed TJ by the collar and violently shook him. A girl with long blonde hair, bright emerald eyes and a furious face stood before him. She wore a white cap with two red stripes running down the right side, large golden hoop earrings, a green sleeveless hoodie, blue denim shorts and navy blue sandals. She also had a bandage placed on her cheek.

"Happy now asshole? I lost my job 'cause of you! And why are you back anyway? I killed you! If you're dead than just lay down and die, _douche__nozzle._" She shouted at him.

"Who said anything about me dying? I'm tired though...I still wanna sleep. Anyway can you...put me down? I dunno if I know you 'cause your face doesn't look very familiar..." TJ said in an exhausted tone.

She tossed him aside without any restraint. "You're gonna pay for this...I lost my job and I got kicked out of the castle. Wasn't even done my training..." She glared into TJ's puzzled eyes. "I'm gonna stick to you like glue until you make it up to me! Got it?"

TJ sat up and turned around while wiping the blood from his nose as he said, "_Huh?_"

"You heard me. Wherever you go, I go. I'll be in your care." She said impatiently tapping her fingers on her crossed arms.

TJ sighed. "I'm way in over my head."

Amu laughed and Trini began to sing, _"__TJ__'__s __got __a __girlfriend...__" _resulting in TJ telling him to shut up every time.

The four sat down in the lobby of the Aoich Traveller's Bar. The area had many comfortable couches around the room, and light wooden chairs with comfortable cushions on the seats.

"Alright let's get this meeting started!" Trini said enthusiastically.

"Meeting?" Su asked.

"We're gonna be discussing what we're gonna do for the next...maybe month or so. Depends."

"I see."

"Anyway! What TJ and I had done during our time in Young Gyoung was good ol' fashioned hard labour. We worked, we saved up money, and we set out for Aoich."

"Right." TJ said with a nod. "We were questing and travelling a fair bit, but we always stayed in the Young Gyoung region. We managed to save up quite a bit of Ely, which lasted our trip from there to here, and there might be a bit left."

Trini nodded. "TJ and I had done enough tasks for the people of Young Gyoung to save up enough to make the trip and afford enough supplies for three people. But we're gonna need a lot more than we did before. There's four of us now which means we're all gonna have to work and contribute. I'm gonna take a wild guess here, but I'd say we'd need about sixty million Ely. Making the trip through the Desert is gonna be really tough, and food in Elfa isn't cheap either." Trini explained. TJ and Amu nodded. Su crossed her arms, looking fairly agitated. "What's your problem?"

"My name's Su. Remember that. And I'm not some _craptastic_ adventurer. I'm a freakin' ninja! I don't _do_ hard labour, I kill people!" Su retorted.

"Not in this party. If you're going to be joining us then you're gonna work. You don't have to do quests...you can take up a _normal _job."

"_Normal __job?_If you're looking for a fight, you just earned yourself one _ass__clown_." Su got onto to her feet.

"Bring it." Trini followed suit.

"Now, now you two..." Amu said gesturing for them to sit back down. "No need to fight."

"I'm sure there's enough tasks in Aoich for all of us to do, and that appeal to all of our...umm...talents." TJ said nervously.

"Speaking of tasks..." The voice of a woman said. TJ looked around the seat he was in and noticed a beautiful woman with black hair and dark green eyes. She wore a golden ornament in her hair, a maroon kimono and a pair of geta. Her kimono had leaves and flowers of all sorts of colours that were reminiscent of fall. "I have some tasks for you to do to pay your lodging fee, honoured guest. It appears...that you will have to pay with your body."

"Huh? Wha?" TJ uttered confusedly as he was raised from his chair and dragged away. "Trini! Amu! You've got some explaining to do!"

"Sucks to be him. Kay's pretty hardcore." Su said with a smirk.

"Doesn't it?" Trini said chuckling. "But let's get serious. We don't have forever. We have to get this over with and through the Desert before Winter comes around, or we'll die out there. Although it's a desert, the days might still have some warmth to them, but even without the snow the desert will still be friggin' cold. I don't want any of that so we're gonna get this over with and leave for Elfa as soon as possible."

"Elfa huh? What are you looking for in that city?"

"What we do isn't any of your business. How do I know that we can trust you? Right now you're nothing more than a stranger to us."

"Trini...you don't have to be so bitter. Give her a chance." Amu said.

"Trust huh? I'll show you what I can do. Hell, I'll be so good at everything we won't even need you anymore! Whatever you do." Su snorted.

"We'll see about that. Let's get going Amu, we don't have time to waste." Trini stood up and Amu followed afterwards glancing back at Su but still following Trini. Without turning around, Trini stopped and said, "At the end of every day TJ and I would pool our money together into a joint bank account. When you're ready to add your earnings for the day, just give them to one of us." Afterwards the two continued to walk until they left the Bar.

"I'll show him what I'm capable of." Su muttered. "Just not today."

TJ stumbled down the hall looking exhausted and worn out. The evening sky shone through the windows as the cherry blossoms rode a passing gust of wind. TJ stopped and lifted up the windowsill. It gently inched open and TJ leaned on it, sticking his head out the window. A gust of wind blew his hat off and the cherry blossoms gently brushed against his face. He sighed with relief and admiration for the sight before him.

He shut the window and picked up his hat, placing it on his head and shifting it into the proper position as he walked down the hall smiling. As he entered the lobby, he saw Su slouching in one of the couches.

"What...are you doing?" TJ asked slightly puzzled.

"Shut up. I'm meditating." Su retorted.

"If that's meditating than I'm crazy."

Su blew air upwards to get the hair out of her face but only succeeded in pushing it upwards. She continued to do so but did not change her methods. It started to seem as if it was purposely, possibly out of boredom.

TJ watched her for a few minutes, possibly entranced, until the entrance gates opened and Trini and Amu entered. Trini had bruises and bites all over his skin.

"Looks like you had a rough day...what happened?" TJ asked.

"Ever seen an axe beak? I have. Damn over sized flamingos! They peck and bite mercilessly..."

"They outnumbered us quite a bit..." Amu said with an uneasy laugh. "How was your day TJ? And you too Su?"

"I was forced to work in the kitchen of the Traveller's Bar. The owner of this place...Kay, merciless doesn't even define her! She can make a demon quiver in it's boots! Talk about a slave driver..." TJ explained shivering.

"Me? Meh. Just did this and that." Su said coolly.

"What exactly is this and that?" TJ asked impatiently.

Su's gaze was fixed on her nails. She ignored the comment completely.

"In other words nothing...? Useless!"

Trini 'face-palmed' and Amu laughed uneasily again.

"Ahh whatever...I'm going to bed. I don't get my paycheck until the end of the week so when that happens I'll leave it to you Trini." As TJ walked up the stairs he stopped and turned around. "Ah...almost forgot. I have to apologize for yesterday...I dunno what came over me. Just kind of acted without even thinking...heck, without even realizing it. It was almost like it was on instinct. And you got caught up in it...so...sorry."

Trini shrugged and said, "It's alright. Stuff happens. I'm over it now anyway. Let's just try and make sure something like that doesn't happen again. I like to know that my friends aren't more dangerous to me than my enemies are."

TJ smiled. "Yeah...got it. See you in the morning." He walked up the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

"As for us, we should grab some grub and get some rest. We've got a busy month ahead of us." Trini said.

"Right...it's been a long time since I had to use this." Amu replied. She tightly held onto a small dagger with a brown hilt. "I've gotta work hard to be useful."

"As for you..." Trini said pointing at Su.

"Hm?" She said carelessly.

"You need to step it up. We're not gonna be lugging around dead weight for this entire adventure. Let's go Amu."

The two walked off and Su continued to do what she had when TJ arrived. "Whatever." She retorted and continued.

TJ woke up the next morning and leapt out of bed, clumsily stumbling around in search of his glasses. He put his glasses on and flipped his hat onto his head, missing the first throw but managing to get it to stay on his head the second. After washing his face and approving of his look, he set out once more to meet his friends in the Bar's dining room.

The dining room was a fairly large area, skillfully decorated with chairs and tables for different amount of guests. Chairs exactly alike to those seen in the dining room were placed around the tables made of the same sturdy material. Kay came to their tables and placed down three menus, and walked away.

"I have to admit, for a demon, she's pretty graceful." TJ said quietly for his allies to hear. For a moment it seemed that Kay glanced in his direction with a glint in her eye. TJ shuddered uneasily.

"She's probably not as bad as you make her out to be." Trini said glancing through the menu.

"She looks nice to me." Amu told them.

"If only you knew." TJ said laughing slightly. "Still, can't help but laugh when I think of all these people talking about me being a hero, and here I am working in a kitchen in Aoich. Even the people I saw in those Iris Stones think that." TJ laughed again. "The world is a crazy place. The best I can do is take up my spoon and spatula in hand and fight hunger."

"Maybe you do have what it takes to be a hero. Just need to find your calling and bam! You'll know." Trini told him.

TJ smiled. "Maybe someday. But I'll never be able to be Iris. Still, the heroics will have to wait. I've gotta stuff my face and get back to the kitchen or Kay will have my head! I don't like the sound of that...at all." Kay soon returned and the three made their order, enjoying their meal and departing on their various missions.

After work, again TJ emerged from the kitchen looking worn out. "She must have heard that comment I made earlier. She worked me like a dog today." He muttered shuddering again at the thought of it. "But it'll pay off later. Gotta keep at it. For now I'll go rest." TJ walked up the stairs and down the hall again to his room. He opened the door, removed his shoes and walked down the hall yawning. "Ahh nap time, nap time..." He sang happily looking towards his bed. "Someday slept in my bed..."

TJ walked over and pulled the covers off revealing a sleeping Su.

"NEET! Super NEET! If you wanna be useless that's all fine and dandy, but don't do it in my bed! How did you even get in?"

Su sat up revealing her bed hair as she stared at TJ looking fairly exhausted. "I told you I'm a ninja you _douche__taco_. Now go away. I'm tired." She then laid back down.

"I don't even know what that is! And that doesn't change the fact that you're not working and making any sort of income, and costing me money! Kay told me that you've been eating at the Bar and requesting that all your bills be put on my 'tab'. She also told me what a NEET is, and that describes you perfectly. So get a job or get out."

She sat up again, her cowlick perfectly maintained. "TJ...your name is TJ right? What if I told you that we were destined to meet each other? What if I said you can't...find S..._Iris_, without me? What would you say?"

TJ froze and thought it over. "Wait a second...what do you...how do you...how did you know I was looking for Iris? Did Trini or Amu tell you?"

"Your buddies don't tell me anything. But they're not important right now. I know who you are, what you want, and how to get it. You wanna know don't you?"

TJ swallowed hard. "Y-yeah...yeah I do."

"Ahh...what a shame it is..." Su said stretching and standing up. "You told me to leave though, so I guess you'll never know."

"Wait! I could make an exception! J-just this one time..."

Su chuckled slyly. "We're talking about destiny here TJ. Did you really think that a single night in an Inn could convince me to tell you the secrets of the world? Idiot! Try again."

TJ frowned. "Mm...I dunno...what exactly do you want?"

Su smiled as she turned and faced him. "We've already decided that I would be joining you on your adventure, so we're gonna need to negotiate something else. Let's say, you pay for my food and lodging, and I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"In other words what we're doing now, except I actually get something out of it?"

"You could say that." Her smile turned to a grin.

"Fine. Now lemme-"

"Whoa there TJ, going against our contract already? Why don't you take a walk and cool your head? While you're at it, go get me some food." Su pushed the puzzled TJ out of the room and shut the door, then laughed. "It's like taking candy from a baby! Or a ton of them."

As TJ walked out of his room he uneasily rubbed the back of his neck. "What exactly did I get myself into?" He asked himself.

As the days went on TJ fulfilled his end of the bargain, and Amu and Trini had no objections since TJ agreed to it. TJ started to work overtime to make up for the decrease in his paychecks and little by little the group steadily approached their goal of sixty million Ely. As the days went on the four continued doing their tasks. Trini and Amu had often stayed out in the field for days on end which made TJ feel uneasy, but always returned with good news and explanations of their most recent escapades.

On a windy early Autumn evening Trini gathered them all in the lobby and said, "well guys, we've done it. We've finally reached our goal!"

TJ and Amu whooped and cheered while Su sat and stared blankly at Trini, who glared back.

"Anyway, with this we should be able to afford enough supplies to last us until we get through the next few cities, and we already got a tent big enough to fit six people, so that's out of the way. Today we just need to buy a few more of the supplies and we should be ready to set out tommorow, or the day after."

TJ looked puzzled for a few moments, then asked, "wait...how did we save up sixty mill, and get some of the stuff we needed for our adventure?"

Trini grinned. "I already bought some of the things obviously, but I've been keeping track of our earnings in my notebook." He waved a small notebook at them. "Besides, if we tried to buy everything in one day, there wouldn't be enough supplies available to us and we'd just be delayed further."

"Ohh..." TJ said somewhat astonished.

"You did a fantastic job planning this out Trini. I knew we could count on you." Amu said smiling.

Trini laughed haughtily and said, "Of course, of course! Anyone could count on the reliable Trinidell!"

Su scoffed. "So lame..." She muttered.

"You wanna go?" Trini said leaping to his feet.

"I'll kick your ass anywhere, anytime!" Su said following suit.

"Now now you two.." Amu said getting to her feet and gesturing the two to sit down.

TJ smiled and laughed. "Some things never change huh?"

The next day the four of them were packed up and all set to go. They carried a lot more than everyone except for Trini had expected, but they still managed perfectly fine. They all stood in the lobby of the Inn as they discussed last minute 'to-do' objectives.

"You guys didn't forget anything did you?" Trini asked glancing among them.

"All set." Amu chimed.

"I'm pretty sure I've got everything. I think...but I should go say goodbye to Kay before we go..." TJ said nervously.

"Meh." Su said crossing her arms. "I'd say goodbye to Tamori if I could find him, but he can't sit still for two seconds. That _asshat..._"

"Whatever needs to be done go and do it now. We don't have all day." Trini told them.

"Right. I'll be right back guys!" TJ said quickly running off.

"Make it quick!" Trini called back to him.

TJ ran through the halls and slowed down as he saw Kay walking towards him. Though he smiled he could feel a bit of sentimentality creeping over him.

"It is time, isn't it Mr. TJ?" She asked him.

"Yeah...yeah it is. Thanks for everything Kay. I dunno where me and the guys would be if this Inn didn't take us in." TJ said nervously, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. "But we're still adventurers so we can't stay still."

Kay laughed. "Of course of course. It was a pleasure to have you working under us Mr. TJ. Should you ever need a place to rest or work, you will always be welcome to this humble Aoich Inn."

TJ smiled while his face flushed. "Thanks a lot...I'm sure someday I'll come back to Aoich. This place is so peaceful...maybe when my adventure is over I'll take up residence here." The two of them laughed. "But anyway, I should get going. My friends are waiting for me. Hope we meet again someday Kay." TJ waved as he turned and dashed down the hallway.

Kay waved to him as he ran and said, "May we meet again."

TJ met up with his friends as they scolded him for taking so long but let it pass as they set out again. Walking into the sunlight of Aoich, Su looked back but Tamori was not in sight. She sighed quietly while the others discussed how they would be getting through the Desert. As the four left Tamori emerged from the shadows of the dojo and watched as they walked away. He shifted his glasses and smiled slightly.

"It seems destiny has finally found her. I hope that I've prepared her for the world she's yet to know." He said.

The four set down the path of Aoich towards the Desert. As they walked the familiar view of the Cherry trees and beautiful houses disappeared over the horizon and the ground became more barren. They continued to walk and the heat from the sun seemed to become more intense. For hours they walked and the immense heat continued to increase by the minute.

"It's hot..." TJ muttered fanning himself with his hat..

"Deal with it." Trini said. He was awfully sweaty himself.

They continued to walk and grains of sand started to appear beneath their feet occasionally slowly increasing the further they walked. The dirt path faded as the ground started to disappear beneath the sand, a clear sight of the desert came into view.

"That's the Desert huh..." TJ said.

"I don't think we'd be seeing a mirage of a desert." Amu answered laughing. "As long as we're one step closer to Elfa, I'll continue on."

"That means we're one step closer to Iris." Trini stated.

"You're right." TJ said placing his hat on his head. "Can't be beat by the Desert if I wanna find Iris."

They continued on through the boiling heat of the Desert, every step seeming to be an eternity. Their goal seemed further and further away the further into the desert they travelled. As they continued on a set of Pyramids came into view and strong gusts of wind blew, blurring their vision.

"This sucks." Su said shielding her eyes with her arm.

"Deal with i-ow! Little bastard!" Trini fired a shot downwards at what seemed to be his foot causing the three of them to jump.

"The hell are you doing? Are you trying to blow your own foot off? You idiot!" TJ shouted at him.

Trini stopped, reached down and picked something up. TJ covered his eyes with his arm like Su had to get a better look, and upon closer inspection he realized it was an Agasura. It had the same size and shape as a Priring, but it was purple and had longer ears with thin dark lines in the fur on the ears. It had smaller eyes too, and this one particularly, had a gunshot wound in the center of it's head.

TJ placed one hand to his mouth and said, "Throw that thing away! I never needed a close-up of _that._"

"You asked, I delivered. The Prispings are the Prirings of the desert. Some stupid sub-species of the damn creature, not that there isn't enough of them as it is. Every sub-species is more vicious than the last too." Trini explained.

"Whatever...stupid Agasuras. Stuff sucks man...I'm tired of the desert."

"We'll make it to Elfa soon guys. Stay positive." Amu told them. She was the only one who seemed to have a positive attitude.

Su constantly glared at TJ viciously whispering, "_I__'__ll __have __my __revenge,_" every few minutes.

As they continued on they could see the Desert Birds in the distance and a couple adventurers fighting them. The four began to approach one of the pyramids and Trini pointed to it.

"We can rest there for the night. It should block out most of the wind so our tent won't get blown away."

The area was infested with strange cactus creatures wearing cowboy hats and belts with gourds on the end. They were awfully small, about the size of a Priring, with small thin round arms. Naturally prickly, the top of the hat was torn by the creature and a small pink flower rested on the head.

Along with those stood tall creatures made of sand. They had a body shaped like a human's, their legs only a pile of sand that moved as they did. They wore a green turban with a small oval gem in the front covering the top of their heads and faces, a veil that covered the lower half, a thin purple vest, black wristbands and a loin cloth. They wielded a scimitar and had a large red gem embedded in their chests.

Amongst a slew of these creatures stood a single girl wielding a spear which appeared to have a mo. She had short icy blue hair and wore a gold tiara along with a pair of yellow frame-less glasses in front of her sapphire blue eyes. She wore a kilt with a gold ring around the waist and light, light blue material for the kilt. She had matching boots, a pink sports bra and silk wings resting on her back. She wore a pair of earrings with a short gold hear and a long red heart also.

"She's beautiful..." TJ said astonished.

"She's...not dressed to battle." Trini said bluntly.

"She's in trouble!" Amu cried.

"Then why don't we go take out the Agasuras?" Su asked.

The three nodded in agreement on that comment and quickly dashed towards the scene at the pyramid. As they approached a young boy jumped into the fray of the battle and the sound of gunshots emerged form where the two were. One by one the enemies quickly fell to him, and in a matter of moments all that stood were the the boy and girl.

"Guess our help wasn't needed after all." TJ said.

The boy wore a leather jacket, unbuttoned, with a white shirt beneath it. He also wore matching leather pants and shoes, and earring shaped like stars. His hair wasn't very long, but it did rise high and seemed to be brushed or blown to one side, and his eyes were two different colours, red and blue. He wielded guns with a knife beneath the barrel.

"Too easy." He chuckled blowing the smoke from his guns.

TJ stared intensely at him but did not see any similarities between him and the gunslinger he saw in his memories. _Had __I __been __able __to __get __a __clear __view __of __the __gunslinger __finding __him __would __be __a __lot __easier, __but __I __couldn__'__t __see __anything __through __all __that __smoke __and __fire. __That __really __puts __me __in __a __situation...there__'__s __a __lot __of __gunslingers __on __Jienda. __It __could __be __anyone! __But __if __they __recognize __me, __maybe __they__'__re __the __one __I __saw __in __my __memory. __Trini __is __a __possibility, __but __he __heard __about __me __from __other __people. __He __didn__'__t __mention __meeting __me __in __the __past...as __for __this __guy __though..._

The girl before them did not seem very pleased. As the four of them climbed up onto one of the ledges protruding form the pyramid they could hear her saying, "I did not need your help. And I did not need help from any of you."

"Harsh..." TJ said.

"Yeeeep." Trini agreed.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine." She continued.

_Nobody __asked!_ TJ thought.

She sighed. "You are here now, so introduce yourselves." She told them staring at her nails.

TJ and Trini were muttering something about ignoring her and moving on so Amu took the initiative.

"My name is Amu. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She glanced at the other two and they sighed.

TJ stepped forward and said, "I'm TJ. It's a pleasure...I guess. Don't really remember anything since I set off, and that's about it." He looked slightly puzzled. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the cheeks, turning his head in every direction and looking at him from varying angles. "excushe me but what are you doing?" She let go of his face and started examining the rest of his body from other angles. She stared at the guitar and stared intensely at his face for a few more moments.

"Just as I expected..." She said.

"Just as you expected...do you know something about me?"

She smiled daringly. "But of course."

"Then what is it?" A fair amount of impatience became audible in TJ's voice.

"You are but another peon. And you?" She pointed at Trini. TJ slowly reached for his guitar but Amu grabbed his arm and shook her head.

Trini shrugged and said, "You already know me boss. I'm Trini."

She seemed to disregard the comment and focused her sights on Su.

"Suuba. Don't call me that. Su will do. I'm just keeping an eye on this guy until I decide to kill him." Su explained pointing her thumb towards TJ.

TJ took a deep breath and said, "Didn't need to know that, thanks!"

"_I __will __kill __you._" She muttered glaring at him. TJ shuddered and looked away.

"So we've all introduced ourselves. Who's this kid?" Trini asked.

The boy flipped his hair away from his face and cocked his guns as he said, "Yuta, fastest guns in all of Jienda. You can call me Yu."

Trini seemed agitated by what Yuta said. "Is that a challenge?"

The girl placed her hand in Trini's face and said, "Hush peon! Allow me to introduce myself, and do not fight in my presence!" She cleared her throat. "My name is Peorth, pr-_leader,_of Yggdrasil. You may address me as such." TJ didn't react but most of those around them did not seem amused.

_Yggdrasil...Yggdrasil...the __name __sounds __familiar __but...I __don__'__t __remember __where __I __heard __it._ "Umm...Peorth, what _is _Yggdrasil?" TJ asked.

Peorth scoffed and began to laugh.

"_She __sounds __like __Pandora __when __she __laughs._" Trini whispered to Amu. "_Never __did __laugh __much __though._"

"Yggdrasil is one of the most renown guilds in all of Jienda! Something must be loose if you have not heard of it."

TJ disregarded the comment and continued on. "A guild huh...if we wanted to join it, what would we have to do?"

She smiled. "You must swear your undying loyalty to me at once."

TJ stifled a laugh. "Excuse me?"

Trini patted TJ on the shoulder and gestured him to come closer. "_She__'__s__completely__serious._" He whispered in his ear.

TJ turned to him and whispered, "_Seriously?_" Trini nodded. "_Huh..._sorry about that...pri-princess!" TJ burst out into laughter and fell to the ground nearly in tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He got to his feet and wiped his eyes. "Moment of weakness." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then knelt down on one knee with one fist clenched to his chest and the other on the ground, then said, "I swear my undying loyalty to you Peorth."

She brushed a few stray hairs from her eyes and said, "Hmph. You are forgiven." She reached into one of the pockets in her skirt and hold something within a clenched fist. "Your oath needs improvement, but it will suffice. Raise your head." She opened his hand and placed a small badge on his palm. It was a small green square badge, with a leaf on the inside.

"What's this for?" TJ asked.

She scoffed once more and pinned the badge to his outfit. She tapped it twice, and within seconds TJ could hear the voices of all sorts of people talking and welcoming him to the guild.

"That's so awesome!" TJ exclaimed. "Who are these people that are talking?"

"Why Yggdrasil, of course."

The others started discussing the matter and all agreed to join the guild. Even Yuta joined it. By the end of the day Yggdrasil had four new members, and Peorth had four more people swear their loyalty to her.


	10. Rising Tension

_**Chapter Eight: Rising Tension**_

The six had set up camp where they had met and all gathered around a fire. Peorth had taken the liberty of explaining the guild works and the four newcomers to the guild listened, while Trini threw in occasional comments of what he knew.

"An important thing you should all know about guilds is the gathering and use of Guild Points, or as you may know it as, GP." Peorth told them.

"We get that stuff for finishing quests and stuff." Trini commented.

"Thank you Trinidell. Gathering guild points is one of the ways to raise our ranking in the standings among the guilds. As we further ourselves in the rankings, the more renown our guild will become. Finding members will become easier as it continues on."

"We also get buffs if we level up our guild!" Trini threw in again.

"Thank you Trinidell." Every guild has a level, and as the amount increases the guild will be able to...'level up'. Leveling the guild is something only the guild master, myself, could do. I will be keeping track, naturally." Peorth glanced at Trini and he blankly stared at her. She turned back towards the group and smiled daringly. "Now then, this may be just a rumor but I am positive none of you have heard of it."

The whole group leaned in to hear what Peorth said and Trini said, "What is it?"

"Hush Trinidell. There has been much talk among the guild leaders of a battle for the top ranking guilds. They say that the guild leader is to take a platoon of four of their guild's finest members into a guild-wide battle to fight for glory and prizes. Some say the event's code name is 'Judgement'. I await further details on the matter."

"A guild-wide battle...does that mean those participating have to kill off the opposition?" TJ asked terrified.

"Fear not. I am positive it would not be mortal combat. Nevertheless, that is enough rumors for today. You should all rest. The desert is a very vicious area to traverse."

The next morning TJ and Amu were the first to get up and sat huddled around a small note left from Peorth. It said:

_Dear Peons:_

_I __took __my __leave __earlier __than __you __are __able __to __rise. __There __are __guild __matters __that __must __be __attended __to. __Should __you __need __to __contact __me, __tap __the __badges __I __have __given __you __twice __and __speak __to __me __through __them. __Be __wary __though, __I __sense __a __grave __misfortune __that __will __befall __you __very __soon. __That __is __all._

At the bottom of the note was a small sketch of Peorth giving a two finger salute. TJ's focus remained on the drawing because the artwork had seemed so familiar to him.

"Looks like we have some bad luck coming our way." Amu said laughing. "Let's stay on our toes TJ. More importantly, let's get breakfast ready for everyone."

"Sounds good." TJ replied optimistically.

The other three began to rise and gathered around to eat together. Yuta seemed to fit right into the group.

"Peorth is freakin' weird." Su said as she ate a spring roll.

"She's always been like that." Trini said as he shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Calling her weird is a bit mean don't you think? She's just a little eccentric." Amu told them.

"She seemed nice. Think we'll see her again?" TJ asked.

"Probably will. She moves around a lot, so don't get your hopes too high. We probably will meet her again sometime though."

They all finished eating and packed up their things again.

"Ugh...I'm so bored!" Yuta groaned.

"I'm sure there's lots of things you can do in Jienda." TJ said chuckling. "Just gotta look for 'em. Anyway, if we're all set let's get moving guys." He pointed forward and started to walk until Yuta put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it." He said.

TJ could feel a cold sweat coming over his body. He turned around with a nervous look in his eyes and immediately tried to run away before Yuta could speak again, but tripped on a Shotaro and fell face-first into the sand.

Everyone else watched in pure awe.

Yuta patted him on the back and shook his head. "After that fail, you might as well take me with you."

TJ shook his head and laid in the sand for a few more moments.

For weeks they continued on, the group of four now a group of five. Occasionally resting when night fell and moving during the daytime they passed various ruins and pyramids, the area still fairly deserted of adventurers.

"You guys sure we're headed the right way?" TJ asked huffing and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Unless this map is wrong, we should be going the right way. If not, don't blame me." Trini replied.

"If we get trapped in the Desert and die, can I blame you?"

"Shut up!" Someone replied.

"I was just kidding. Sheesh, don't take it so seriously..." TJ muttered.

"I said shut it!" It said again.

"Okay seriously, that's not funny!" TJ said turning around to the group. They all exchanged confused looks or shrugged. "Oh...hilarious. Let's all pretend we don't know anything about it and make TJ look freakin' psycho."

"Shut up!" The voice said.

TJ crossed his arms as he glanced around finally seeing that it was not any of his allies. Suddenly he started jumping around gripping his leg and howling in pain. "Oww! Damn it oww!"

All of them glanced down towards a Shotaro taking swings at TJ's legs.

"Hey, it's the Tone deaf Shotaro!" Trini said pointing at it.

"What?" TJ said shoving it back with his shoe.

"It's a Shotaro that's tone deaf. I've heard about this one occasionally but I've never actually seen it before. Probably doesn't like you 'cause you're a Bard."

"I don't care what it likes and doesn't like! If it's gonna slap me with it's prickly cactus hands I'm gonna slap it with my freakin' guitar!" At that moment, TJ drew his guitar and raised it over his shoulder, swinging it like a golf club and hitting his enemy far off into the distance. "You asked for it!" TJ shouted as it sailed away.

"Harsh..." Trini muttered.

"Too cruel." Amu said.

"Not even I would have done that." Yuta said shaking his head.

"You're a real dick." Su commented.

"Why am I the bad guy now? It started it." TJ retorted.

Days passed and the three passed on, slowly seeming to approach their goal.

Trini stared at his map with enough intensity to burn through it and finally took his gaze off of it as he said, "Check this out guys, if we head up onto that pyramid there's an Iris Stone. That's proof that we're really close to Elfa." He flipped his yellow Magi Hat onto his head and pointed forward.

TJ glanced up to one of the higher sections of the nearby pyramid and said, "I'm all for checking it out."

The other three muttered in agreement and they made their way to the top. A couple Sandmen and Shotaro attempted to oppose them but proved unable. A yellow Iris Stone rested on the usual pedestal out in the fields and TJ stared intensely at it above him.

"Are we gonna save here or what?" Su asked them. She leapt up onto the platform and approached the stone.

"Next time, why don't you use the ladder like a _normal_person would?" Trini suggested.

TJ and Amu laughed as they followed him up the ladder, but they froze in place to the sound of someone crying.

"Which one of you is crying like a baby?" Su sneered.

"It's not any of us...I think." TJ said looking at his allies above and beneath him.

They all searched around but did not succeed in finding the cause.

"Trini, give me a boost. Maybe they're somewhere we'll be able to see from a higher vantage point." Amu said climbing up onto Trini's shoulders.

"DO NOT LIKE!" Trini shrieked but Amu ignored.

She leapt off of his shoulders and walked around the stone noticing a boy tightly hugging the Iris Stone and sobbing. Amu leapt back from surprise and sighed with relief. He had short black hair, crimson red eyes and a somewhat terrified look on his face. He wore a top similar to Trini's, a thin headgear that rested on the top of his head and along the sides, a ruby placed in the center. He also wore a pink kilt with a white ribbon tied around the waist with another ruby in the center, grey gauntlets with a gold spike protruding from the back and gold anklets with brown sandals. They all seemed to be part of a set.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked him kindly.

"I-I...I'm scared of heights..." He muttered as he wiped away his tears.

Amu looked down on him with a pitied expression. "It's not _that_high..."

He began to wail while TJ and Trini burst into laughter.

"Ignore the guy already. Jeez. We don't have time to waste on some _sadsack_who's afraid of heights." Su said. She kicked Trini and TJ. Trini swore at her while TJ rubbed his leg laughing a little more. "So you two gonna save here or what? We don't have all day."

TJ wiped his eyes and smiled, then said, "Yeah I'll save. But what would happen if someone else tried? Like Trini? Oh but on that note...back when we stopped by the stone in Aoich, did you find out anything from the last time we saved Amu?"

Amu glanced at TJ from around the stone looking alarmed as she said, "Huh? Oh! Oh no...nothing! Next to what happened when you suddenly woke up." She laughed nervously.

"Liar." Su said.

"Come on, there's no need to start judging each other over little things. I'm sure she's telling the truth. Besides, you don't even know what we're talking about!" TJ said.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Anyway, let's give this a try." TJ approached the stone and reached out to it.

"_Will __you __activate __the __Iris __Stone?__"_ It asked him.

"Yes." TJ replied. He lost consciousness and fell back towards Trini, who readily caught him.

TJ could see the boy he had recognized in all of his dreams sitting on a massive branch of a tree, playing a song from a green strunal mandolin while a girl that rested on another branch diagonally from him listened. The picture rapidly switched and the two were smiling. The girl had long hair and wore a long dress with an expensive looking design. The two were both very young, but the memory was in black and white so TJ was unsure of the details of their images. In the final two pictures the girl smiled and clapped, and finally it was just the boy smiling and tightly holding the guitar he held.

The deafening sound emitted was emitted in TJ's mind and he awoke beside the Iris Stone again. "That sound...the sound of Frequency...right?" He muttered.

"This is the Desert. The ancient 'Pyramid" Ruins is in the nearby vicinity. I recommend you save at this location." The Iris visual told him.

TJ smiled and shook his head. "No, not this time. I feel that that'll do. Amu, Trini, I think I've figured something out. If what I saw in my last memory is true, then the boy and I are one step closer to being connected. The note he played, the Sound of Frequency is the same sound I hear at certain points when I save at the Iris Stones. If he and I were to be the same person, it would justify why I'm affected by that sound." _I __guess __that __rules __out __the __possibility __of __Trini __or __Yuta __being __the __gunslinger __I __saw __in __my __memory __though. _TJ thought. "You wanna save here Trini?"

"No. Although, I _would_like to save somewhere you and I can be alone in a room na-" Trini was said until he was cut off.

"Wait! Don't say what you're about to say! Some fantasies are better kept secret. And on that note, I really don't wanna know what you were going to say there." TJ said.

Everyone started to give Trini unusual stares. Even the guy on the other side of the stone stopped crying and stared at him. "I..I don't feel safe anymore! Protect me from him!" He shouted tightly wrapping his arms around TJ's waist.

"What are you so afraid of? I only have eyes for TJ anyway, so get your grubby hands off of him." Trini said.

"Let go of me..." TJ said furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't even know you! What reason do I have to protect you?" TJ started pressing the palms of his hands against the boy's face in an attempt to get him off.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore...and with THAT guy, I'm sure things can only get worse!" The boy cried.

TJ glanced up at Trini who started to pelvic thrust in his direction and wink at him.

TJ shook his head and looked away, then shuddered. "I can see what you mean...but you should at least introduce yourself first."

"TJ will kiss on the first date, _f.y.i._" Su said snickering.

"Oh that's freakin' hilarious." TJ said furrowing his brows again.

The boy let go of TJ uneasily glancing back at Trini as he stood up, and dusted his clothes off. "My name is Moranzee. You can call me Moran if it's easier...or Mory, but I'd prefer if you didn't do that."

"Next time you introduce yourself to someone it might be better if you leave that last part out." TJ said crossing his arms. "Though our party is awfully big as it is, one more person wouldn't hurt. We'll be glad to have you, and we'll be counting on you from here on out."

Moran smiled as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Now you've done it TJ, you made him cry again. Such a heart-breaker." Su said sarcastically.

"What? No! It's not like that...I mean, he's not crying, he's fine. And I didn't break his heart idiot!" TJ nervously retorted.

"Sorry guys, I'm just so happy." Moran said wiping his eyes.

TJ sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna have to stop crying sooner or later Moran. You're too old for that. Anyway, you guys ready to go?" They all cheered in agreement and climbed down from the pedestal, setting off once more.

Trini nudged TJ with his elbow and whispered, "_So __about __me __and __you __being __alone-_"

TJ slapped Trini across the head and said, "Don't finish that sent-"

Trini placed a finger to TJ's lips as he said, "Shh shh shh...just hush TJ. You don't need to tell me how you feel. I understand. I know it's hard for you to say it in front of everyone but that's okay. I understand."

"Enough of that! And enough with that stupid hat! One of these days I'm gonna tear that thing to shreds and set fire to it!" Trini grinned and TJ frowned. "What are you smiling about you goon?"

"This is the side of you I know the best." Trini said as he began to walk ahead with the rest of the group.

TJ scoffed and shook his head. "What a weirdo." As he continued on his vision became hazy and his breaths shallow. His vision started to fade out as he slowed down and collapsed to one knee, his allies quickly running back to check on him.

"TJ are you okay?" Amu asked him.

"Huh? I'm-I'm alright, I'm good." Just felt a little anemic for a 'sec. It's nothing."

Trini heaved one of TJ's arms over his shoulder while Moran got the other.

"I told you guys I'm fine...why do you worry so much?" TJ said.

"If you were fine then this wouldn't have happened. " Trini said.

"You can count on us can't you?" Moran asked.

"Fine, fine...have it your way." TJ said.

"But seriously TJ. Did something happen?" Trini asked looking at him from the corner of his eye.

TJ kept his eyes on the other three a she muttered, "I've just got a real bad feeling, and the closer we get to Elfa the more that feeling grows...let's tread carefully and be on our guard. I think we're walking right into the belly of the beast."


	11. Severed Ties

_**Chapter Nine: Severed Ties**_

They continued on traversing the desert, encountering creatures unfamiliar to them. Strange pink star-like creatures inside of cubes of a gelatin-like substance hopped towards them and jumped at them with enough force to knock them over, but not quite hurt.

"What _are_these things exactly?" TJ asked slamming his guitar over one of the creatures. The gelatin fell apart and the creature fell over dead.

"Liquid Cubes." Trini told him. "They're kinda like the Gelatin Cubes we saw back in the Temple of Pluton. They fight the same, and they look the same except for the colour. These guys are a bit stronger too."

"Gelatin Cubes? In the Temple of Pluton? I didn't see any! Maybe if you hadn't killed everything before I got there I would've noticed these things. And why are these guys named Liquid Cubes? They're not very...liquid-y." Trini snickered.

"Sounds like you two have been to quite a few places. Did you see the Goblin King?" Yuta asked.

"Killed it." Trini replied with a cocky laugh.

"It's not all that great...I mean, there are stronger monsters out there."

Trini shrugged and unfurled his map. While TJ fought off the Liquid Cubes Amu glanced over the map with Trini and traced their path with her finger.

"We're almost there guys. Just a little more." She told them.

"Good. I'm tired of sharing a tent with these tools." Su said pointing at TJ and Trini.

"Always on the mark with those insults aren't you? Wouldn't miss a single opportunity if your life depended on it. Or if it didn't." Trini retorted.

"Gotta make sure you know your place." Su smiled.

After walking for another day and resting one more night, they seemed to be almost at their destination. As they walked more cubes approached them, this time a deep orange colour.

"Did I miss something or are these guys the same as the ones we fought before?" TJ asked stepping aside as Trini shot it.

"These ones are Blood Cubes TJ. It's a lot like the other cubes you know? They fight the same, they're just a stronger breed." Amu explained.

"Blood Cubes? _Bloood_Cubes? Really?"

"It's better that you avoid questioning it TJ. Not all the Agasuras will be strong, or come in different shapes. Some are of different breeds. You'll see a couple kinds of goblin, and all sorts of Prirings. Sometimes it's better this way. Some of these breeds can be extremely vicious. I'm sure you haven't seen a Zombie Priring before, and trust me, you don't want to. They bite." Trini told him.

"That...that's pretty messed up. Jienda needs some kind of pest control...or Agasura control or something to get rid of things like that." TJ said.

"Isn't that _your_job? Dumbass." Su said.

"Good point. Kinda forgot about that." TJ laughed.

"Can you see that guys?" Amu said pointing into the distance. Where her finger pointed there seemed to be the top of a couple structures.

"That's..." Yuta said.

"Is it?" TJ asked.

"We're almost there guys. Let's hurry!" Amu said excitedly.

"It's about damn time." Su muttered.

Eventually they had finally reached Elfa. The sand slowly began to seem scarce as they started to walk on solid ground, the sound of their shoes against the gravel streets of Elfa. Tall buildings alike to palaces with giant domes on the top reaching out to the sky filled this city with a feeling of grandeur. The dusk sun shone down brightly on the city but the shade from the buildings kept it cool. Even the shops basked in this grandeur, unlike the small stalls bearing fruits, fish and other wares. A tumbleweed would roll by occasionally. As the six entered the village they saw a pair of adventurers running away looking absolutely terrified.

"Remember that bad feeling I had earlier? Yeah...it got worse. A lot worse." TJ said.

"I think I see what you mean." Yuta said pointing down the street. Elfa was completely barren. Not a single person occupied the street.

"What the...no...this can't be..." Amu said slowly walking forward in shock.

All the shops were closed, but not a sound came from them. The only noise made were those of the group, and the wind blowing sand past them.

"Trini walked towards Amu beside Elfa's Traveller's Bar. A small stairwell led up to a closed door. Trini looked up towards the entrance, and took glances through the street, then shook his head.

"It's alright Amu. I'm sure nobody was hurt. There are no sings of fights or blood." He slowly removed his hat and placed it in his bag. "But what could have chased away an entire city of people? Including all the adventurers? If there were bandits I'm sure it'd be a lot louder around here...especially at the Bar..."

"You wanna stand around and wait to find out? We're here now, so how about we get on with this and go find whatever the hell we're looking for already?" Su asked.

"I don't like this...at all." Moran groaned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Su's right. Whatever chased everyone off might not be here now. And even if it is, I'm sure we could deal with it. Besides, we can't stand around here all day. We've gotta find Tetty and get on with our adventure." Trini said.

The other four nodded in agreement and they began to move forward. TJ began to look nervous and slightly agitated.

"TJ you need to calm down man. You're making me nervous just by looking at you." Trini told him.

As they walked beside the potion shop TJ looked over his shoulder. "I can't help it...this town is freakin' creepy. The fact that it's empty and the eerie atmosphere it gives off sends chills down my spine...my chest feels tight and my feet feel heavy. Can't we just camp out for the rest of the day and you know...wait until things return to normal before we try to pass through here?" He asked.

"Come on TJ, this is nothing to be afraid of. Now Choen Palm is a lot more intimidating than a ghost town."

"Did you say...Choen Palm?" Su asked.

They all stopped in their tracks as an evil laugh echoed all around them.

"Did someone call me? Ah...I see...excellent! Excellent! It seems this cat won't have to search for her mouse today!" An unfamiliar voice said.

"_No..._" Trini whispered.

A cold sweat overcame all of them as the ambience of the surrounding area began to feel heavy and tense.

"Not only have I located the _agent_, but I have also found the _Prodigal __Legend _and an old _play thing_. It must be my lucky day." The voice appeared to be female. She laughed again.

Trini drew his guns and desperately searched the area. "I finally found you!" He shouted. He continued to look, the desperation in his face growing by the second. "Come out and fight me you bitch! LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Everyone began to look at Trini somewhat terrified.

"Trini, calm down man...you're freakin' me out. Big time." TJ said.

"I'm sure whoever it is, they aren't worth getting so worked up over..." Amu said gesturing for Trini to calm down.

"If you knew who that was, you would have lost your shit. It's high time we met." Su said closing her eyes. "Get out of the way idiots! She's coming!"

Everyone dodged aside as the ground where they stood was shattered and a figure slowly began to stand, completely enshrouded in a cloud of dust. As it began to settle, there stood a figure unbeknownst to most of them. A tall slender woman with short snow white hair and crimson red eyes emerged. She wore a white cotton sweater revealing her left shoulder, a short mini-skirt beneath the sweater (barely visible), a metallic red collar, and earrings in the shape of a star and moon. She carried a metal crossbow with a scope and a meter beneath it, a blue rest, with a deep blue stave. The crossbow itself was a rusted red.

As she emerged from the cloud of dust she shrugged and smiled devilishly. "Some things never change hmm? Quick on your feet as you were back then." She said.

TJ began to look terrified as he backed away. "_There__'__s __no __way...__" _He whispered.

"Choen Palm...The Heartbreaker." Su said staring directly into her eyes.

TJ began to look more terrified by the moment. "_Choen...Palm?_" He whispered. His hands trembled as his eyes began to look dilated. He shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes and he tightly gripped his temples. "_There__'__s __no __way..._"

He fell to his knees as he began to take deep shallow breaths. The memory of the boy in his visions suffering by her hands flashed in his mind for a few moments.

"_No...it __couldn__'__t __be!_"

The information that Weldin gave him before he set out from Belos felt fresh in his mind like a scar opened once more. _"__Almost__died__trying...__"_

And finally, TJ's own words pushed him past his limits. _"__The __caus__of __Iris__' __disappearance.__"_

TJ started to violently shake his head and shout, "_I __don__'__t __want __this! __I __don__'__t __wanna __die! __I __don__'__t __wanna __die! __I __don__'__t __wanna __die...__"_

Amu fell to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders as she tried to talk to him through his terrified shouts. Moran slowly backed away while Su walked forward covering up the other two.

"What do you want from us?" Su asked with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment." Choen Palm said holding up a finger. She then began to punch the crossbow she wielded. She looked up through the scope and began again, until it instantly fired a bolt towards Trini which he barely managed to dodge. "Ah excellent. This atrocious weapon always gets jammed. Now then, let us drop the formalities since many of us are past the greeting stage." She said smiling at them.

Trini stood up and began walking towards her, stopping in front of the members of his party alongside Su. "Who do you think you are suddenly walking into Elfa like you own the place? Does your precious laboratory mean so little to you? Or you just couldn't wait for me to come to you?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Oh Trinidell, you haven't changed at all have you? You still have that same fire in your eyes you had...mmm...how long has it been? Eight years?" She chuckled and shook her head. "I thought you had left me for good last time Trinidell. I still harbour feelings for you of course." She placed her elbow in her free hand and placed the other against her cheek as she smiled.

"You think that shit's funny?" Trini asked. His voice began to sound vicious.

"Come to me Trinidell. Let me embrace you and feel the warmth of our lost love."

Su glanced at Trini through the corner of her eye and muttered, "You...you and her weren't allies or something...in the past...right?"

"Do you really believe a word she would say? She's a liar! There was nothing between me and her eight years ago, and there's nothing between me and her now!" Trini shouted.

"Oh Trinidell...you shouldn't lie to your allies like this. I'm sure you can tell them the truth and they'll understand. You and I both know there was magic between us." Choen Palm said.

"SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN EVERYTHING I'VE BUILT UP TO NOW!" Trini shouted.

"Yes! Show me that anger, that hatred that lies deep within! Show me more! Let me see how strong you've become so you can become my pawn once more!"

Trini grit his teeth and aimed both his guns at her. "The mistakes of the past are something I can't undo, but I'll find my way to redemption, and I'll start by killing you! Let's end this Choen Palm!"

She let out a delighted cackle. "Are you always so fast to take a challenge up in arms? How foolish of you child. Come, let us negotiate. There is no need for us to fight so long as diplomacy exists."

"You say diplomacy, but obviously it's not gonna end with just a simple discussion and a handshake. The hell do you want?" Su asked keeping a cool demeanor.

Choen Palm smiled devilishly. "Ah...quite the clever one aren't you? You must be the brains of the group I take it?"

Su chuckled. "Hmph. You aren't wrong, but don't bother flatter me. It won't make me go any easier on you, should your 'diplomacy' fail."

"Elusive and deadly as you always have been, aren't you? No matter, should I have need for you I will return again, but right now you are nothing more than a mere distraction to me. My only request is that you give me the boy, and I will leave peacefully. None of your allies shall be harmed, nor the people of this city, and everything will be as it was before my...arrival."

"By the boy you mean TJ...right?"

She gave Su a slow gentle clap. "Good job. Gold star for the Earth Sage..."

"_Didn__'__t __she __mean __earth __mage?_" Trini whispered.

"Now then, just stand down and let me take the boy and our negotiations shall be complete. You are all free to go about your menial lives, and I shall go about my own."

"Do you really expect us to believe anything you say so easily? There isn't a person in all of Jienda who hasn't heard of your betrayal. If you were willing enough to backstab Iris Livier and have the Dark Moon Princess turn her back to her and her party, what would make us want to believe you now?"

Choen Palm sighed and brushed her bangs aside. "Why must you stand in my way? Do you even know who this boy is?" She crossed her arms. "I am positive that he means nothing to you, other than being an ally in your party. Why don't you give him to me, and find another bard? Perhaps a bard who can...play?"

TJ seemed to snap out of his trance at that comment, and Amu helped him to his feet. "How do you know about my inability to fight?" He asked her breathing heavily.

She seemed to be slightly annoyed by his comment. "Use your head boy. Would I have searched for you if I knew nothing of you?"

Though TJ stood it seemed he was lacking in balance. His body still trembled though his voice was calm. A hint of fear was evident in his words. "You were searching...for me? Are you trying to stop me from finding Iris?"

"Iris? She's dead you dolt! Do you know nothing?"

"I won't believe a word you say! I'll find Iris!"

"I'll only tell you this once more boy. She is dead! She died to the hands of the Agasura King and she will not _ever_return, so give up on her! It is time you face reality and search for a possible truth! Join me, boy, and I shall tell you everything! I will tell you of your shattered past, and of the future that awaits you! Join me, boy, and let us rule this world together!"

"You're crazy." TJ said breathing heavily, barely able to stand on his feet.

"TJ you need to rest. Whatever just happened took a lot out of you. At least sit down for a while." Amu told him.

"You might be right." TJ turned to Choen Palm and smiled. "I won't join you in your quest for world domination or whatever. I told you, I'm gonna find Iris. That's all there is to it." Amu led TJ to one of the alleyways by a store and sat him down in the shade of the building.

She shrugged and scoffed. "What a foolish boy. Being blindly led by the nose by the Vandels. Discussing this with children was nothing more than a waste of my time. If you will not give me the boy, then I shall take him by force. We will just have to forge another contract under a different pretext. Now come, let us end this swiftly. I should warn you though, the next shot will not miss. I can promise you that I will have your head pinned to a wall."

"Let's see you try!" Trini shouted.

Trini knelt down and started firing his guns at Choen Palm, who gracefully and skillfully avoided every shot. Su dashed out from the alleyway beside the potion shop and attempted to stab her with her dagger. Choen Palm leapt over Su and slammed her crossbow into her back. She quickly turned around pointing the weapon at her and fired, landing a shot right in Su. Su froze completely, then began to actually freeze.

"Su!" Trini shouted.

"_...What?_" Choen Palm muttered slowly backing away.

The frozen Su shattered to pieces as Choen Palm uttered, "_Above._" And leapt back as Su fell above where she once stood skillfully landing and dashing at her again. Choen Palm continued to move back as Su quickly approached, carefully placing another crossbow bolt at Su's head. She fired the shot and it connected, and Su immediately disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing a log with the bolt stuck in it. Su dashed out from behind Choen Palm, quickly and silently approaching her.

Trini raised his guns and pointed them at her once more as he shouted, "DID YOU FORGET WHO YOUR REAL ENEMY IS?" He began to fire catching Choen Palm off guard, but not enough to succeed in landing any of his shots.

Su finally came into range to attack Choen Palm and shouted, "Masquerade!" She took a horizontal swing but missed as Choen Palm avoided the attack by leaping backwards. Su immediately turned around while moving towards her and leapt as she continued to turn cutting her enemy's cheek as she rose through the air. She landed and quickly threw a smoke bomb to the ground disappearing as the smoke did.

Choen Palm placed her hand against her cheek, removing it shortly after. She looked at her hand, the agitation on her face slowly becoming evident as she glared at Su.

"How dare you..." She muttered. "You are nothing more than children, and for that reason I underestimated you. But it seems you are getting cheeky because of it. I shall not waste my time on you. Stand down now, or you shall not walk away from this battle."

"Children. Ha! If you think we're just kids, you're in for a world of hurt." Trini said grinning. "We're just getting started."

"Never thought I'd team up with this guy, but we have a common goal, so I could agree with him just this once. Kicking your ass comes first." Su said smiling. She sat cross-legged on the potion shop's sign.

Choen Palm scoffed and shrugged. "Children don't learn until they get some cuts and bruises. Consider yourselves lucky if you walk away with a few broken bones." She said.

She immediately aimed her crossbow at Su and fired a shot, then dashed towards Trini while reloading it. While Su dodged Trini aimed at her and began to fire, but before he knew it she was in his face. She hit him across the face with her crossbow and kicked him in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Su dashed down towards the ground from the building and used the momentum to quickly close in on Choen Palm and attack with an upward slash. Choen Palm avoided the attack and grabbed Su by her arm, throwing her up against a nearby fruit stall scattering pineapples everywhere. She dashed towards her again slamming her against the stall a second time with a body check.

As Su began to slump to the ground Choen Palm aimed her crossbow at her head again and grinned balefully. Moran jumped out from the barrels beside them and tackled Choen Palm to the ground tumbling along with her until she threw him off. Moran collided with one of the walls under the arches on the bank and rubbed his head as he sat up, while she desperately searched for her weapon. When she finally found it, she saw Su standing beside one of the barrels waving to her with it in her free hand.

"Hand it over you runt!" Choen Palm snarled ready to pounce on her.

"You want it? Come and get me!" Su said back to her.

By that time Trini had already got back to his feet and retrieved his weapons, firing at the unsuspecting Choen Palm, who still managed to dodge his bullets.

"_You..._" She muttered. She dashed at him again, Trini quickly avoid her initial punch. She reached out and grabbed him by the face, lifting him in the air and slamming his head against the ground. She tossed Trini towards Moran and the two collided, then glared at Su again. "Now that there's no distractions, I _will_be taking that back."

"I think you forgot someone." Yuta said jumping onto the sign above the potion shop and began rapidly firing down on her.

"You wretched _Vandels_never learn do you? Your cheap tricks and bullets will not work against me. But I applaud you for trying."

While avoiding Yuta's shots Choen Palm quickly approached Su and attempted to punch her across the face. Su quickly dodged it and drew her dagger form it's case, taking swings at Choen Palm while keeping the crossbow out of her enemy's reach. The two continued to fight while Yuta reloaded and began to start firing down on them again.

"Watch where you're shooting dumbass! If you shoot me I'll-" Su crouched under another one of Choen Palm's punches and quickly got on stood up as she said, "Dancing Dagger!" She performed a side slash as she slid backwards but missed the attack. "-kick your ass all over this whole damn city!"

"Enough of this! This childish game of yours is growing old!" Choen Palm angrily shouted. She raised both of her hands above her head and a strange black mass alike to a black hole was emitted from them. It began to grow slightly as she chanted, eventually covering her hands entirely.

"Shit! Hit the bitch!" Su shouted to Yuta, dropping the crossbow and running.

Yuta fired at her but all of his bullets were sucked into the black hole she created. "It's not working! She's just sucking everything into that...thing!" Yuta shouted.

"You're a useless sack of shit Yuta! It's high time you guys did something! Especially you TJ!"

TJ and Amu dashed out from the alleyway both armed. Amu threw three daggers at Choen Palm while TJ armed his guitar and dashed toward her. Choen Palm lowered her hands and black holes appeared in all the places TJ and his allies once were. The daggers Amu threw were sucked in, and anything touched by the black holes disappeared. A large part of the sign Yuta was standing on disappeared completely, leaving him absolutely mortified. He dropped his weapons and slowly crawled away from the remains of the spell.

"_It__'__s...her..._" Yuta whispered.

TJ stopped as one of the black holes appeared in front of him and disappeared a few seconds after, quickly trying to make up for the lost time. He raised the guitar over his head as he jumped and attempted to hit Choen Palm with it but was stopped. She grabbed the guitar, and punched TJ away, flinging him back into the side of the bank with his guitar crashing beside Trini and Moran.

"Damn it! Su follow my lead!" Trini shouted as he stumbled to his feet.

"I can handle myself!" Su retorted.

Su dashed to reclaim the crossbow but was beat to it by Choen Palm. She quickly stopped and leapt towards the potion shop, grabbing onto the ledge where Yuta and the sign rested, and leapt off again. Choen Palm fired two shots at Su but missed both as Su dived towards her.

She placed her hand in front of her and shouted, "I've got you now! Earth Dragon!" A long slab of rock appeared before her and she reeled her arm back punching it with as much force as she could. The stone shattered and unleashed a green transparent dragon the length of the distance between them and flew directly towards Choen Palm. fading as it collided with the ground. Trini took the chance and fired two shots, delaying his next few as he turned and fired two more from the hip. She easily saw through his tactic and avoided his shots again.

"Su, again!" Trini exclaimed.

"Hmph. Fine." Su said clasping her hands together. "Here's a little trick by me. This one's an original." She placed one hand against the ground and stood back as a stone creature began to emerge from the ground. While Su did that Trini began to fire at Choen Palm again to keep her busy. Once the creature had fully emerged, it appeared to take similar outer characteristics of Su.

She quickly ran on the wall to get in front of Choen Palm while avoiding the bullets, while her spell caught some of the missed shots. "Sky Dragon!" Su shouted pointing one finger tot he sky. Her clone followed suit, and two dragons similar to the one Su had summoned in the previous spell emerged from where she stood attacking both in front of and behind Su and her clone.

Choen Palm leapt from where she stood, grabbing onto the potion sign causing Yuta to quiver in fear. Trini dived backwards and fired two shots at her, causing her to drop down from the potion shop into Su's face.

Su smiled slyly and said, "Got you right where I want you, you crapsack! Nowhere to run! Ice Storm!" Su stretched both of her arms out in front of her and a light mist began to form around the two. She began to spin and as she did a series of ice stones began to form and attack Choen Palm. Su began to slow down causing the ice and mist to fade away, just barely revealing a frozen Choen Palm. "Now's your chance stupid! Make yourself useful!"

Trini dashed forward firing, and eventually slowed down but continued to concentrate all of his fire on Choen Palm. He continued to shoot at his frozen enemy causing the ice to crack and create a cloud of mist around her. Su slowly backed away but kept her eyes on the cloud.

Trini finally stopped firing and it seemed the battle had finally come to an end.

"Well, didn't think that's how it would end but it looks like that did the trick. She wasn't as annoying as I expected her to be, really." Su snickered. "At least when she was quiet. Now she's dead, and the world's become a better place." Su turned and began to walk away, but stopped in her tracks. "Actually, I take that back. She's not dead."

At that moment the cloud of mist spread further enveloping Su in it. Trini covered his face while Amu took cover and TJ came to. The mist began to fade and it revealed Su being held in the air by the neck. Choen Palm tightly held her and laughed.

"Foolish girl, did you really think that's all it would take to defeat me? You know _nothing _of the _Heavenly __Arts_, and your limited understanding of the _Arcane __Arts _is laughable at best!" Choen Palm sneered. "If this is the finest you can show me, I don't think I'll have a use for you after I take the boy."

"Just...watch me...you bitch. You ain't...seen nothin' yet...you hear?" Su uttered through her suffocation.

Trini began to look panic-stricken. He had his guns aimed at the two but his hands trembled. "What do I do? Do I shoot? Both of them might die...but...my revenge...this is my chance...but Su will die..." He muttered.

"Trini don't shoot! We can't risk Su's life like this!" Amu shouted to him.

"Then what do I do?"

TJ's guitar flew right by Amu and collided with Choen Palm's head causing her to lose her balance slightly as TJ dashed towards her.

"_You...I__'__ll __make __you __pay __for __all __of __the __things __you__'__ve __done!_" He snarled. As he approached she seemed to be regaining her balance and glared at him seconds before they met face-to-face. TJ reeled back his fist and punched Choen Palm across the face with the momentum from his sprint as he turned around and shouted, "Amu! Now!"

Amu quickly followed in TJ's wake drawing three daggers. As she got close enough she stabbed Choen Palm once in the chest while TJ elbowed her in the back. Without stopping Amu slid beneath the arm Su was being held up with, and got to her feet stabbing Choen Palm once in the back with her second dagger. TJ quickly followed up by placing his hand on her neck and his foot by hers pushing her off of her feet causing her to let go of Su. Amu leapt through the air and quickly came back down thrusting her dagger directly into the center of Choen Palm's forehead.

A harsh silence fell over everyone as it felt as if time itself had stopped in those few moments. The impact from Amu's fall should have been enough to crack any normal person's skull. Su collapsed to her knees desperately gasping for air as Amu began to stand breathing fairly heavily herself.

"Good God...that was scary. Is it finally over?" She said laughing nervously.

A grin slowly spread across Choen Palm's face as she began to laugh hysterically. She rose to her feet without even having to touch the ground and stretched both her hands out repulsing all three of them. TJ and Su tumbled away while Amu was pushed in the opposite direction, with Choen Palm _gliding _towards her.

Choen Palm grabbed Amu by the front of her outfit and shook her head. "No matter how many times I tell you children, you are still so insistent on believing you can defeat me. What do you think will make you win this battle? Hope? Friendship? Love? Ha! I love the looks of terrified _Vandels _just as I'm about to kill them. You could almost say... how would you modern day humans say it? I '_Get __off_' to that." She smiled devilishly.

"Damn...we don't have much time. Su what's your strongest skill? Scratch that, what do we need to do so you can use your strongest skill?" TJ asked desperately.

"It's the-just make her look at me! If I can't look into her eyes it won't work! So just buy me some time _candy__ass_!"

"I should remove this. It is rather...uncomfortable." Choen Palm said reaching up to her head and grabbing hold of the dagger. She gripped it tightly and pulled it out, revealing the same substance that was inside of the strange black holes she created. Amu began to look even more terrified. "Ahh...that face you're making is so..._delicious_. Alas, I must control myself." She said with an evil smile. She grabbed Amu by the neck and with her free hand began to form another black hole.

TJ began to dash towards Choen Palm, grabbing his guitar on the run and using it to hit her in the back of the head. He stopped running and slid in front of her as she turned her head back raising one foot and kicking her across the face. She fell off of Amu and TJ quickly dove on top of her, wrapping both of his arms under hers and holding her up in a full nelson.

"You foolish boy! Do you think I would hesitate to destroy you should I need to? I do not need you to fulfill my plans! With you out of the way, it could only become easier!" Choen Palm shouted glaring at him through the corner of her eyes.

Su slowly approached with a devilish grin on her face. "Look at you now...you pathetic piece of shit. I can see the fear in your eyes and hear it in your voice, and let me tell you, it really is the best. Choen Palm, the Heartbreaker, being held down before me. It's sweet, isn't it? _Vengeance_, I mean."

"You talk quite big for a child. I could break free of this hold at anytime, if I felt the need. But what could you possibly do to me? The boy will be of no use without his memories, and without those, you lack the power to defeat me. I hold the key to defeating me, and there is no way for you to obtain it, you foolish child!" Choen Palm sneered.

"Su can you hurry it up? My arms are getting tired and I'd rather not risk her escaping!" TJ cried.

"Fine fine...let's get this started. Hope you've had your fun Choen Palm." Su said smiling. She closed her eyes and began to chant as she spread her arms.

"You still cannot-no...that's impossible..." Choen Palm muttered.

As Su continued to chant a pentagram with all sorts of markings began to appear beneath her.

"There's no way...how do you..." Choen Palm actually began to look slightly terrified.

"..._Greed, __Sloth, __Pride!_" Su continued to chant. An evil grin spread across her face as a dark power was emitted all around her.

"Su! What the hell is that?" TJ shouted attempting to hold his hat down while keeping Choen Palm from escaping.

Su opened her eyes, now a deep purple with large rings circling around her Irises. "_Punishments __of __the __sinner! __Souls __of __the __forsaken! __Come __forth __and __feast __on __your __murderer__'__s __spirit! __Let __your __sins __become __a __feast __to __the __victims __of __your __crimes __Choen __Palm! __Now __look __into __my __eyes, __and __join __me __in __an __eternity __of __suffering! __Reave!_"

For the tiniest moment TJ could have sworn he heard Su say, "_Sorry, __TJ._"

Everything had turned black around TJ and Choen Palm; everything had disappeared from sight. TJ's allies, the city, and even the sky above them. Slowly, the ground began to appear, a barren and cracked earth, and the sky above them slowly faded in, a crimson red, almost like blood. TJ sat back-to-back with Choen Palm, both tied together with an unusual black substance surrounding their torso and arms.

Choen Palm began to laugh. "It seems the child has fooled me. I thought she knew nothing of the ancient magic, but I was wrong. So boy, what will you do? If you do nothing, both you and I will die here." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I dunno what you're talking about, but I trust Su. She wouldn't trap me in here along with you and kill us both! The only reason I'm here is because I was the one holding you down. Besides, I'm sure Su can tell the difference between her allies and enemies. Once you're dead, everything will be over and we can finally move on."

Choen Palm was speechless for a few moments. "How foolish could you be? Have you forgotten all of the spells and their effects? For you to forget this..." She began to laugh again. "This shall be quite an enjoyable experience for the both of us. I can hardly wait to see your face when the truth dawns upon you. You were truly a fool to trust the Vandels, and Iris Livier. Alas, it seems I will have to plan an escape."

"What are you talking about?" TJ asked.

Choen Palm did not answer, but she and TJ both looked as the sound of footsteps caught their attention. A lone figure in a black robe slowly approached them, the footsteps slowly de-synchronizing with TJ's bated breaths. Bony hands slowly emerged from the ragged sleeves and pulled down the hood, revealing Su's face. The Su under the hood seemed to be completely devoid of life; her skin was pale and faded, her irises completely absent from her eyes. Her face showed absolutely no expression.

"Su! Su what happened to you? Answer me! Su!" TJ cried but to no avail.

She raised her hand and a wisp of light quickly flew down from the crimson sky and began to shine brighter as it took form in her hands. A scythe appeared in it's place and the robed Su tightly gripped it, preparing to swing it.

"What are you doing Su! Su! Wait!" TJ cried.

The robed Su swung the scythe impaling Choen Palm and causing TJ to perform a sudden lurch. His eyes grew wide as he groaned and began to throw up blood.

"_Oh __god..._" He whispered struggling to regain his breath.

Choen Palm tightly bit into her lip but grinned anyway as she spat some of her own aside. "Welcome to reality boy. You and I are in for an eternity of this." She said revealing a bloody grin.

One after the next more of the strange Su-like reapers continued approaching and doing exactly what the others had done, each impaling a different part of the pair's bodies, each harming both equally, and each ripping it from their flesh and standing aside for the next.. The torture continued and they began to increase by the number, eventually surrounding TJ and Choen Palm. As the numbers surpassed the hundreds and began to be reaching the thousands, TJ seemed to become completely devoid of life. He stopped groaning in pain, his irises faded out alike to those of his attackers. It began to seem as if he felt, heard, and saw nothing. As for Choen Palm, she continued to endure, keeping a devilish smile on her face throughout. No matter how much they suffered, though, the torture continued on.

Amu lay on the ground breathing heavily still in shock from having her life flash before her very eyes. Yuta still sat where he had since Choen Palm nearly caught him in the spell she cast. He quietly quivered and muttered inaudible things. Moran still lay under one of the arches of the banks entrances unconscious. The collision with Trini likely knocked him out temporarily.

Trini walked towards Su who was now lying face down on the ground. He placed a hand on her shoulder and flipped her over revealing her face. Her eyes were still wide open, blood running from both of them. Her eyes had stayed the same from when she had cast the spell. Her skin complexion had become pale. She seemed to be as dead as dead could be. Trini walked over to TJ, collapsed on top of Choen Palm and lifted him up. His face showed no emotion, and his eyes blankly stared into Trini's making him feel unsure whether he was actually looking or not. The dead weight from TJ's body seemed to be proof enough of that. His irises seemed to be fading though. He then rolled TJ over and tilted Choen Palm's head slightly. Her crimson eyes still contained their ferocious glare, although they seemed to be slowly fading like TJ's. He then walked over to Amu and checked her pulse. She seemed to have calmed down and though her pulse was slow, her heart was still beating. Moran was a bit beat up, but not enough to be in danger of death. Trini glanced up and saw Yuta trembling by the sign of the potion shop; a bit shaken up but he was alright. Trini grabbed TJ's body and slowly dragged it away, glaring into the eyes blankly staring at him.

"You idiot...asshole...is this really what you wanted? Was all that talk of wanting to find Iris so you could kill her too? Was all of that a lie? You make me sick!" Trini snarled. He spat in his face and threw him back on the ground. "You put everyone in danger. Without Su's sacrifice, we wouldn't have defeated Choen Palm. Be it vengeance, answers, or even experience, do you really think they were worth risking the lives of your 'friends'? Do you?" The sound of a tumbleweed rolling by was the only answer to Trini's question. "You and Choen Palm...have some kind of history. She and I might also, but that's where you and I are different. Whatever happened between us is in the past. I wouldn't have lead my friends into a trap like you almost did...I...I wouldn't have been mislead." Trini began to walk away until the sound of something moving caught his attention.

Trini quicky spun around and drew his guns just to see TJ as he slowly moved and sat back up. Without blinking or even breathing, he began to speak in a cold and lifeless voice. "I had never intended to put the life of anyone other than myself in danger, but I couldn't abandon those who fought so hard to stand by me in my endeavour. If I could save even one life, be it of my allies' or of a stranger's, I would do so. To save Jienda was a lofty goal for me, but something I felt that I could do with the help of my friends. Though I can't undo what had happened in the past; the loss of the princess and the place I called home, I still believed I could make a difference If I was given one more chance. Sacrifices had to be made...and I knew each and every one would leave a bitter memory. Alas, if one or two lives had to be sacrificed for the many, would you still spit on the person who made the choice?" The irises in TJ's eyes finally disappeared and he fell onto his side again.

Trini slowly began to back away from him. "What is it that you're trying to prove? Do you really need to go to such lengths to make your point? Do you even have to haunt me after you're dead?" Trini scoffed and placed his hands in his pockets slowly walking away.

The torture continued on and the two had not moved from where they sat and suffered. As the next reaper pulled the scythe from the two Choen Palm finally lifted her head and chuckled.

"Not even a spell of this magnitude will be enough to kill me. I applaud you once more for being quite resourceful, but I'm sure you know what the cost is of using this spell." She said. "Alas, I believe that it is time we part. Boy. Release the Sound of Frequency! _On __my __Command!_"

TJ's head bobbed slightly and he began to utter a light groaning noise, quickly gaining in decibels and eventually beginning to sound exactly like the Sound of Frequency. One by one the reapers collapsed to their knees and began to disappear in clouds of black mist. The sky above them began to reveal large cracks across it until it finally shattered to pieces like glass.

When it had finally ended all sorts of cuts began to appear on both Choen Palm and TJ's bodies in the exact same places. TJ slowly began to stand on his feet taken shallow breaths as Choen Palm stood up and shrugged.

Though she played it off she was severely wounded. Long gashes were spread across her arms and the cotton top she wore was stained with blood. She occasionally spat out more of it and wiped it away from her mouth in an attempt to hide it. "That was a nice little exercise, but I am growing tired of this. I'll be expecting you to arrive at the Kimara Research Laboratory very soon so I can run some tests. You seem to be malfunctioning." She said to him." At that point she had plunged her index finger into her ear and began to vigorously move it about. She finally drew it out and glanced at it, flicking something off of her nail. "Utilizing that skill is rather dangerous, for both you and I. Breaking the spell seemed to give us a fair bit of protection though. Now then, let me finish off your friends so there will be no distractions. A warrior needs nothing of the sort."

TJ wrapped his arm around his stomach while his other fell limp, taking long deep breaths. Blood dripped out from beneath his shirt and ran down his legs. The amount began to increase and slowly spread across the ground. He unsteadily got to his feet and spit some more blood onto the ground. "Do I look like a warrior to you? I was born like everyone else, raised like everyone else, and I plan to live like everyone else, so get out of my face."

She looked appalled for a moment, then a wide smile spread across her face. She began to laugh hysterically, then she lurched and began to cough up more blood and laugh again. "You are quite funny, boy. You should know as well as I do that you're _nothing_ like anyone else! You are not human in the slightest!"

TJ nearly lost his balance. "Excuse me?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "You haven't been human since the day Iris Livier had come across you, and you are not now!"

"What're you trying to say? What do you know about me?"

She began to laugh again, a twisted sadistic laugh. "There is so much I can tell you, only if you will come with me. If you do so, I will tell you everything, from the memories you had lost, to Iris Livier's betrayal."

TJ grit his teeth and struggled to stand up straight but somehow managed it. "I'm not joining you...nothing could convince me to do that. I don't trust you! I may have forgotten my past, but some cheap story like that just won't be enough to buy my trust."

Choen Palm stared at him in an appalled way once more, but this time in disbelief. "That...no...never mind that. If you won't join me now, either I destroy you and your friends or I take you by force. I don't like boys who play hard to get, mind you. Your friend Trinidell I believe, gave me his body for us to succeed in our endeavour quite some time ago. Why don't you do the same?"

"I told you already, I'm not joining you. I'll collect my memories on my own."

Choen Palm scoffed and began to twirl her hair. "If that's what you want, so be it. I'll have your memory removed once more."

"What?" TJ collapsed to one knee and began to vomit again. His shoes and pants began to soak up more of his blood. He pushed himself to stand on his feet and slowly began to approach her.

"Oh how cute...still persistent are we? Sit! _On __my __command!_" She shouted and TJ immediately collapsed to the ground on his knees and watched as she made her next move.

She closed her eyes and began chanting again, summoning another black hole.

"Guess she's gonna finish me off with that huh..." TJ said laughing weakly.

The hole opened up in the sky high above the two, right in the center of the distance between them, and another opened beside her releasing a gun with multiple large barrels. She placed her crossbow on her back and tightly gripped the gun as the black hole began to release unusual looking explosives. At that moment Moran dashed out from under the bank past Choen Palm and TJ grabbing Amu and Su and tossing them into the cover of some of the buildings nearby. In the final few moments he grabbed TJ and threw him past Choen Palm before she had the chance to pull the trigger.

He stretched out his arms and shouted, "Don't wait until the last few moments to be courageous TJ! Be brave through and through, in each and every moment! Fight for what you believe is right, with all that you've got! Don't let this second chance be wasted!"

Choen Palm pulled the trigger and all of the barrels fired off at once setting off the explosives as the black hole faded. A massive explosion was set off where Moran had stood heavily damaging the surrounding buildings and filling certain parts of the streets with flames. TJ sat behind Choen Palm absolutely terrified as blood and decapitated body parts fell from the sky.

TJ shuddered and held out his hands as drops of blood fell onto them and stained them red. "_Oh __god...__" _He cried shaking his head. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he looked up to the evening sky. "_Oh __god __no...Moran __no...Moran!_" He looked at Choen Palm absolutely terrified. "_No! __No __no __no! __NO!_" TJ began to scream absolutely horrified. "_How __could __you? __How __could __you __be __so __merciless? __You...you __killed __him! __You __killed __Moran!_"

Choen Palm turned to him and smiled as the blood stained her face and slowly ran down her cheeks. She began to laugh as she tossed the gun away and walked towards TJ. She placed her hands on his chin and looked into his terrified face. "Did you see that boy? Little by little, I will tear you wonderful world to shreds. It'll all come raining down on you, just like the blood of your decapitated friend."

"_Why? __Why __are __you __doing __this? __Why __must __you __make __others __suffer __for __me? __Why __don__'__t __you __just __take __me __and __leave __them __out __of __this?_"

"I've already told you boy. You and your friends had their chance and it was wasted. Taking you like this would be easy, but I feel that this should be enough. I can't risk having you turn your back on me when it matters. Now then boy I must-"

TJ got to his feet and grabbed Choen Palm by her shirt as he screamed, "_WHY? __WHY __MUST __YOU __TORTURE __ME __LIKE __THIS?_" His grip began to come loose as he slumped to his knees and sobbed. "_Why? __Why __why __why? __Why?_"

Choen Palm knelt down and leaned in towards TJ placing her lips to his ears as she whispered, "_You __have __what __I __want, __and __I __know __what __you __knew. __You __need __not __know __any __more __than __that._" At that moment Choen Palm began to walk away and eventually disappeared into the night.

TJ tightly held on to one of Moran's remaining hands as he screamed into the emptiness of the night before him. A desperate, forlorn cry.


	12. What Can't Be Undone

_**Chapter Ten: What Can't Be Undone**_

_The concept of death was something I never truly understood. I had seen it...so much of it, in the vision I had in Aoich. All of those angel-like creatures were being wiped out by those Agasuras, but I hadn't felt the slightest bit of fear or remorse when I saw that. On the other hand when I came face to face with Choen Palm, I was so terrified I could barely stand..._

Yuta had began to stir while TJ sobbed in a small pool of his own blood.

_The confidence I had before was shattered to pieces when I saw her. I...was so unprepared. I put all of my friends' lives in danger, and one of them was lost...I felt so sure I could defeat Choen Palm, but she was much stronger than me...more than I ever will be. I didn't know how scary death could be until Moran sacrificed his life for me...but why did he do it? What good would there come out of my existence?_

From the shadows of one of the alleyways Trini emerged, a serious look in his eyes as he slowly approached TJ.

_Choen Palm...she did something to me. She knows about me...and she has control over me. As long as that's true, everyone around me is in danger. Could I defeat her if she make me do things against my will? What about Iris? What if she-_

"TJ." Trini said.

_-really is dead? If I do manage to defeat Choen Palm, where will I go from there? If Iris really is dead...what will my purpose be? What if-_

"TJ..."

_I lose to her and she gets her way? She wanted me to join her in taking over the world...maybe something I know or knew is necessary for her to do that...if she gets whatever it is she's looking for, not just my friends, everyone would be in danger! What do I do? What do I do? What do I-_

"TJ! Snap out of it already!" TJ raised his head immediately looking rather bewildered. "Why are you getting so torn up over a guy you barely knew? People die everyday. We can't spend every waking moment mourning them!"

The look in TJ's face slowly turned from shock to anger. "How could you be so heartless? Moran was killed in this battle we fought because of our failures. Even though it was only for a few weeks, Moran was still _our_ ally! Time only means so much in comparison to the things we came to understand about him, doesn't it?" TJ retorted.

"You're missing the point! Moran's gone! He's as dead as they can get! And you know what? He might not be the only one! Focus on the present! Do you really want to risk losing what's precious to you a second time?"

"What do you know about me and what's important to me! Who are you to tell me what to do and when to do it? Moran...Moran can still be saved...I know he can be. Amu could do it! Her and her teacher can help him!"

"Don't you dare to put pressure on Amu to fix what you did wrong! She has nothing to do with this! And she sure as hell isn't a surgeon!"

"Would you really stand aside and let your friends die when you could have prevented it? Are you always willing to let someone die so easily!"

Trini paused for a few moments and scoffed. "You should be one to talk! It was your fault that Moran died in the first place! Why didn't you get out of the way so Moran didn't have to sacrifice himself for you?"

TJ fell silent for a few moments and soon after quickly stumbled to his feet. Rage was etched into every crease of his face. "_You __saw! __You __saw __all __of __it __yet __you __did __nothing! __You __saw __and __yet __you __still __have __the __nerve __to __judge __me? __Who __are __you? __Who __are __you __to __place __the __blame __on __me? __Answer __me!_"

"Who am I? Who am _I_? Who are _you_? You followed Choen Palm's every whim when she 'commanded' you to! For her to be able to control you must mean that you two have some kind of connection, or history...and you ask me who I am?"

"You're not one to talk either! According to her something between you two happened eight years ago, and you kept denying it! You sure are quick to jump on me and what might possibly be ties between us, yet she admitted to having something to do with you in the past!"

"I said it once and I'll say it again. There was nothing between us. We only met once, and when we did it was only to battle! There's nothing more to it than that! But you...you're under her control! Because of you Moran died! And you let her walk away as if none of this ever happened! You had her within your grasp but you let her walk away so easily! As long as things stay the way they are now, not only am I in danger, but Su, Yuta and Amu are too. I won't let that happen."

"So what're you trying to say? Huh? You trying to say I'll work with Choen Palm because she has some way of controlling me? You're a real funny guy you know."

Trini clenched his fist. "And what if I am implying that? What if it's inevitable that you'll join her?"

TJ glared at him for a few moments. He slowly lowered his head as a grin spread across his face. "You know, I had expected a lot more from you. A lot more. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I honestly did. I believed the words you had said, each and every one of them. And here we are now." He began to laugh, a cold mirthless laugh. "You know what though? Maybe I will join her. Not because she knows how to control me, or kill my friends. Just 'cause! Just 'cause...I wanna save them. From the cruel inevitable fate that awaits all of them!"

Trini slowly began to back away as TJ began to laugh, louder and louder. "If you really think I'll let you do that, then think again! I'll be the one to stop you, and Choen Palm! Just wait and see!" Trini shouted as he turned away and sprinted towards Elfa Harbour.

"Good! Run! We'll meet again! And until then, I'll await the day you bring about my end!" TJ shouted to him. He began to laugh more, slowly and more quietly until his laughs turned to sobs. "_TJ __you __fuckin__' __clown. __Now __you'__ve __gone __and __done __it._"

The night pressed on and Yuta seemed to overcome the fear that had overtook him earlier. He rested against the destroyed sign and looked up in the sky at the moon. A full crimson moon with the night seemingly covering a fair portion of it. He sighed and shook his head. "How many souls will be lost today?" He asked.

Amu began to wake up and slowly picked herself up. "What happened? TJ?" She asked as she glanced around noticing the other two. "Where's Trini? And Moran? Choen Palm is gone too...did we win?"

TJ slowly turned around to her as he muttered, "_gone._"

"Who's gone?"

"Trini...he's gone. And Moran is..." He held the hand up to where Amu could see it and she stepped back gasping.

"That's...Moran...? He..." Her expression changed from shock to sadness.

"Yeah...sacrificed himself in the battle."

"Trini...isn't the same...is he?"

"Trini left. We had a fight and I said some things I shouldn't have. I'm a real idiot...I'm sorry...Amu."

Amu began to approach and smiled kindly. "Don't worry TJ, I'm sure it'll be fine soon. Just give him a few days or a week or so to cool off and it'll be alright. He always was a little hot-headed."

TJ looked into her eyes then back down at the hand. "I see." He said. "But...Moran...can you help him?"

Amu crouched down and placed her hand on TJ's shoulder. "I'm sorry TJ, but something like that...just can't be fixed. It may be better that way. Besides, I'm positive that if what Moran did was what he really wanted to do, he would be happy with this. We'll put him to rest properly as soon as possible. As for you TJ, you need some first aid desperately!"

"Right...you're right. No wait! I'm okay! I'm alright! Do you think Su could be helped though? Ever since she casted that spell she hasn't looked well at all."

"I'll talk to Tetty about it. Can you bring her over to the weapon and armour shop near the end of the street?"

TJ nodded and walked over to Su's body, hauling her over his shoulder and following Amu through the streets of Elfa. Gently stained red with blood and slightly destroyed from the explosion, the tension of the previous battle began to fade leaving an empty, somber ambience to the city. Past the bank and the tunnel, a few more shop stalls and another town portal tent, they eventually reached the armour shop. Amu gently knocked on the door but there no answer.

"Excuse me! Tetty are you there? It's Amu!" Amu said to the door.

The door opened slightly revealing a bright blue eye. "Amu? What are you doing here? Run quickly! This place isn't safe! You must get out of the city as quickly as possible!" A young female voice said to her.

"It's okay, the danger is gone. My friends and I have confirmed it for ourselves. But with that aside, we really need your help Tetty. One of our allies casted a spell that seems to have had a terrible impact on her. Do you think you can take a look at her?"

The door slowly opened revealing a slender girl wearing a sky blue that was long enough to cover her feet. Short yellow lines were sewn vertically into the sleeves and around the shoulders and torso, and a horizontal line around the feet. A black string was tied around her waist, while she held three furled scriptures in her hands. She also wore a white shemagh over her chestnut hair. "Bring the patient in." She said looking at the three nervously.

TJ brought Su in and carefully placed her down on a counter beneath the armour.

"Leave this to us TJ. We'll do everything we can to help Su." Amu said to him. TJ nodded and exited the store, sitting outside by a sleeping Yuta.

The night had slowly crept on, TJ staring blankly at the sky above him. The crickets quietly sung their song amidst the sounds of the wind lightly brushing against the buildings. The door slowly creaked open and the two emerged, both with sullen expressions. As TJ looked towards the two, Tetty clenched her fist and slowly shook her head while Amu's gaze drifted away from TJ's direction.

TJ stood up and walked past the two slowly approaching the weak and afflicted Su. The counter beneath the weapons had all sorts of potions and brews in flasks seeming to cool off. Some of them were scattered around Su. TJ walked over to her and looked into her eyes, both still wide open with the same changes she had prior to the spell's completion. He hoisted himself on to the counter beside her head and slowly began to strum his guitar, a slow, somber tune.

Though time pressed on it had felt like nothing more than a moment in time. Su slowly turned her head and began to look in TJ's direction.

"What the hell are you playing? ...It sucks." She said weakly.

"You've been looking kinda dead for the past few hours you know. If you're gonna die on me, at least try and act the part until then." TJ said smiling gently. "I know you love my songs though. You don't have to be afraid to admit it."

"Your music sucks, you suck, and you should go away so I can sleep."

TJ stopped strumming his guitar and placed it on his back. "Come on, now isn't the time to sleep. I came all this way to see you. Don't leave me hanging like that."

She scoffed. "Your jokes are as lame as you are. If I was having a good day I'd kill you right about now, but I don't really have the energy to do it, so you're safe for now."

"You and I both know you wouldn't do that even if you could. We're like two peas in a pod."

"I hate peas. And I hate you too. Shut your yap and get out of here candy ass."

TJ chuckled lightly and gripped her hand. It felt cold and clammy. "You okay? Using a spell like that seems to have had a terrible effect huh?"

"This is nothing. I've seen a hell of a lot worse in my golden days."

"Sounds like you had quite the adventures back in the day huh? You must be getting pretty old."

"Laugh it up asshole. When I'm all patched up and ready to go, me and you are gonna go at it. I'll show you that I'm not someone you take lightly."

"But seriously. Be honest with me Su. Choen Palm mentioned something about the cost of using the spell, but it's gotta be something more...you know, costly...than just your energy right? I've never seen anything like this before...and it seemed so...evil...what exactly was it?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Ever. It's secret. And who gives a fuck what Choen Palm has to say? She's a stupid bitch and she should go die in a hole."

"Even like this you still can throw out some of the most ferocious insults. But you should rest...you're looking worse by the second, and you're sweating a lot more than you were before. Some of those effects speak for themselves, just by the way you look."

"Oh shut up will you? I don't need you to worry about me. I'm tough enough-" She let out a quiet groan as her face cringed.

"Su!" TJ shouted nearly jumping to his feet.

"I said shut up didn't I? I'm fine! You don't need to wake up the whole city over this!"

"Y-yeah...you're right. How are you feeling now? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I already told you I'm fine, so stop your cryin'."

"You don't look fine at all to me."

"Get your eyes checked then. You also need some new glasses."

"Su, you haven't blinked once since I arrived."

"Who gives a crap about that? I don't need to blink. I'm a ninja stupid!"

"I'm pretty sure they need to do it too."

"What do you know?"

"I think I know enough to know when something's wrong. And something is clearly wrong here. So be honest with me. What was the effect of that spell?"

"What's it to you?"

"It means the world to me." TJ sarcastically replied.

"Your argument was so _oh __so __convincing._" Su replied similarly.

"I try."

"Not hard enough. It's gonna cost you two thousand Ely to try again."

"Do I look like I'm made of money?"

"I thought so. Selling your body should be enough to put food on the table and afford some gambling."

"Sell my body? Don't all adventurers do that? I mean doing quests and stuff can pay but-"

"TJ, you're still so young."

"You calling me a kid?"

"You could say that."

"Secrets are for children. Isn't it high time you spit it out?"

Su chuckled. "I can tell you what it does, but the real question is can you handle it? The truth, I mean."

"I've been ready for quite a while now."

Su began to laugh weakly as she began to rub her neck gently with her free hand. "Ah...it's almost time..."

"Almost time..? Su...you're dying...aren't you..."

"Come on, you think some stupid spell could kill me? Get real. I didn't make it this far through luck you tool."

"Yeah...I guess." TJ said smiling. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"What are you getting all teary-eyed for? Grow up you wuss."

"Su, this is my fault isn't it? Though I don't remember very well, I remember hearing someone mention the Sound of Frequency...it was almost as if I could hear the voice inside of me. There was this terrible pain in my chest and I could feel it rising within me. That horrible, horrible sound..."

"The hell're you talking about? Sounds dumb. Like you. I dunno what you're going on about, blaming yourself for this. I already told you I'm fine. The hell could you do anyway? It was probably that bitch. She's got some clever tricks up her sleeve. I kinda underestimated her."

"But it was my fault she got away! And because of me Moran died...and Trini left...I've done nothing but screw everything up!"

"Will you stop your bitching already? Shit happens, you'll get over it. Maybe you can't bring back Moran, and maybe Trini's being a dumbass in the middle of nowhere. But who cares? If it's that much of a big deal, do something about it. Try harder. Do better. The end."

"But where do I begin? I...I wanna help you. I wanna save you too Su!"

"Save me? Are you stupid? I don't need you to save me! I told you already. I'm fine. I don't want or need your help."

"Su you're getting worse by the sec-"

TJ stopped and began to look around desperately. The sound of singing, almost a chorus echoed throughout the shop. The sounds of hundreds of eerie male voices singing together began to grow louder as a thick mist began to spread throughout the shop enveloping TJ and Su in it. TJ tightly gripped Su's hand as he leapt to his feet and drew his guitar searching for the source of the effect.

"God damn it...he's here already?"

"Su...I'll protect you..." TJ said his hand trembling.

"I told you I don't need you to protect me."

"It-it's alright...you're n-not alone..."

"TJ, you idiot. Listen to what I have to say."

"We'll get t-through this! Promise!"

Su leaned over and turned TJ back in her direction with as much force as she could muster. Her purple eyes met his and TJ began to cry more. Su seemed to be getting weaker by the moment, and her body's flesh was rotting by the second. A black miasma ring slowly revolved around her neck.

"Come on...stop your water works and listen to me. My time is more or less up, but it's not a big deal. I made the decision to use the spell and so this is what I get. Whatever. But just in case this backfires, I just want you to know...that you're not all bad. I guess. There were a few times where I didn't have the urge to kill you, and times where I felt I could stand being around you 'till the adventure was over. Meeting Choen Palm was uncalled for, but whatever. Though the exchange was bad, I understand her now." Su paused for a few moments to catch her breath. "We've all done some shitty things. I have too. I've got no intention to fix it, but if you plan on atoning, I won't be against it. If you choose to be an overlord, then I'm all for that. Whatever you choose to do, i don't give a rat's ass, just do me this one last favour." She began to cough and take long shallow breaths.

Using the hand TJ tightly held onto she pulled it towards the ring around her neck and pulled two of TJ's fingers into it. The miasma began to bubble and expand as she pulled his fingers away and smiled. The mist began to spread immersing itself around Su, while TJ could just barely hear her whispers as she slowly faded away into it.

"_Let me surrender myself to you chosen one..."_

The miasma around her neck faded revealing a thin black choker. Su's smile began to disappear amidst the miasma as she laid back down. Her hand still remained outside of it and her grip began to grow tighter on TJ's hands as she uttered a few more strained words.

"_Take me...as your own...Let me be...the wind...beneath your wings. Messiah...Redeemer...Overlord._

The air around TJ became heavy as the energy in his body began to feel almost as if it was being sapped away. He collapsed to his knees tightly holding onto Su while trying to fight the feeling bringing him down.

"_Don't...let me go...okay? Promise me. If you do I'll...chop...off...your..."_

"Su! Su don't give...up! Su! Come on! Su!" TJ cried. Her tight grip on his hand began to lose the warmth from TJ's and slowly let his go. "_Su...please! __Don__'__t __leave __me __like __this! __Su! __Wake __up! __Su!_"

TJ collapsed to the floor while his vision slowly began to fade, slowly whispering her name into the darkness.

_Both Su and Moran saw a reason in my existence, and both died for the sake of it. Each one of them leaving me with parting words that I may or may not ever understand, and each leaving me with an immense desire to seek out and murder the Heartbreaker, Choen Palm._


	13. Forever After

_**Chapter Eleven: Forever After**_

The next morning came around once more with the usual sweltering heat Elfa is known for. Tetty walked through the streets of Elfa looking as surprised as the rest of it's citizens from the previous battle's aftermath. She eventually arrived at the shop and opened the door nearly falling backwards purely from shock. TJ was still sprawled out on the floor while Su had lay silently on the table. She slowly approached the two looking slightly more terrified by the second. She crouched down towards TJ and placed her fingers to his neck. There was a slow steady pulse. The sound of his breathing gave way to a gentle sigh of relief from her. She glanced around the shop and began to approach a mahogany mantle resting on a hanger. She removed it and gently rested it on the sleeping TJ.

Tetty swallowed hard and slowly approached Su, staring into the vacant purple eyes of the afflicted girl. She placed her fingers against Su's neck. Her skin felt cold, but it looked completely normal. She then placed her fingers to her wrist, and once more received a cold feeling without the slightest pulse.

"_Poor child...to be taken at such an early age..._" Tetty whispered. She pulled her hand back and clenched it into a fist against her chest. "_She had her whole life ahead of her, and yet all that time means nothing now. A young girl such as this shouldn't be showing more bravery than the city's guards._" She looked down at TJ with a worried expression. "_He's no exception. The younger generations are showing more initiative in seeking their futures. Maybe they found inspiration in the legendary adventurer Iris, and followed in her footsteps striking down evil? But if it results in this..._"

The door slowly opened and Amu entered, her bag tightly held to her chest with both hands.

"Good morning Tetty." She said.

"Good morning Amu." Tetty replied. She glanced back at Su and slowly reached out to her, closing both her eyelids. "As I expected, it seems that Su had passed away during the night. Even with my understanding of curses and their removal, this one seems to have been beyond me. I have never seen anything like it. Forgive me."

"It isn't your fault at all! If it was possible to prevent this I know you would have done it, but something like this...I don't think even the most skilled Pharmacists or Alchemists could prevent it. You did all that you could for her, so I can't thank you enough. I'm sure everyone would feel the same."

"Thank you Amu. We'll need to make plans to move the body soon. I talked with Imhotep about a funeral for the fallen two. He's currently looking for a casket for your friend Su, but your other friend..."

"That's okay, I'm sure he'd understand. Though a little unusual, Moran was always a little bit reserved. A traditional Elfa funeral might be a little too much for him."

Tetty began to show hints of a smile. "You've had quite the adventure getting to Elfa, haven't you?"

Amu beamed. "Yep. I met some truly amazing people on the way."

"I think that speaks for itself." She looked down at TJ, then began to assemble all sorts of medical goods. "For your friend to be able to withstand all that pain, and lose so much blood yet still be fine is quite the feat. Would it have been better if we gave him medical attention yesterday?"

"Mmm...it would, but at the time I don't think he would agree to it. It seemed he was in more pain emotionally, than physically. To give him the last few moments with her might have been the better choice, in my opinion. Though I didn't get to say goodbye to Su."

"I'm sure she'll be happy that you're seeing her off when the time comes Amu. The funeral ceremony isn't something to be taken lightly." Tetty said smiling.

"I guess so!" Amu replied. She stretched and stared down towards TJ. "For now let's focus on getting TJ all patched up."

The day pressed on and Yuta eventually joined them at the shop. Imhotep, Tetty's husband had already passed by and collected the body to make preparations for the coming funeral. The rest of them stayed while they discussed their plans.

"Listen, 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself." Yuta said glaring at the two girls. "_I will not, under any circumstances, EVER collect the remains of someone's corpse, again! _Got it?"

The two nodded slowly.

"Sorry that it had to be you Yuta, but TJ is still resting at the moment." Amu said.

"I'll let it slide this time, but not next time. Anyway, about this funeral..."

"Are you interested in the logistics of the funeral?" Tetty asked. Yuta made a slight grunt. Tetty seemed puzzled by the response but continued nonetheless. "The people of Elfa have believed in the existence of gods and goddesses since it's founding. Though it's a desert city, it is very close to the ocean. Our ancestors once lived in the heart of the Desert, and the ruins of those cities may still be out there somewhere, buried beneath the sand. The descendants of those ancestors searched for a new place to build their civilization amidst the Desert. Somewhere with more water to provide for the growing population.

The legends of Elfa spoke of two goddesses, Undine, and her twin sister Dione. These two were known to be the Water gods, of the four elemental gods. The existence of the other three was something that was acknowledged, but not questioned by the people of Elfa. None would even doubt the existence of Undine or Dione. With their hope resting in these two, the ancestors of Elfa seeked a new land and eventually came across this place, a gem in the desert.

Even to this day, people still praise Undine or Dione for blessing us with the land we reside on and the plentiful bounty of water before us. We all understand that water is the source of life. It provides nourishment not only to humans, but plants and animals also. So long as this exists, and we continue to give our prayers and offerings to the goddesses, I believe that there will always be plenty for the generations to come.

The funeral we perform is to honour the dead, and the goddesses we worship also. The body is set out to the sea, to return it to where it came from. The sea represents purity, and an endless venture. The lives of the dead don't just end with their mortal lives. We all believe in the afterlife, a world where the souls of the dead can meet with their creators and live a life of eternal peace. By setting the body out to sea, the goddesses will someday come down from the heavens to collect them and take them to the afterlife.

Though it's not the full story, I hope that it helped you to understand Elfa's culture a little more."

Yuta looked absolutely confused. "Y-yeah...thanks I guess."

"My pleasure." Tetty said smiling.

"One of our jobs are to dress the fallen in a certain garment right?" Amu asked.

"That's right. You must have been doing a lot more than just studying the materials I assigned to you!" Tetty said.

Amu laughed. "Just a little bit."

"But yes, you are correct. Once the body's preservation preparations are done, it'll be our job to make the final preparations." Amu nodded. "It'll take a couple days before it is time for that. With the damage from the previous battle, business will be slow so you can rest. In the meantime we can make preparations for your friend Moran's funeral. Burials are nothing new to the people of Elfa. Some families prefer that for their deceased, so they will be able to visit them. Is there a way for any of you to get in contact with their families?"

Amu and Yuta looked at each other but both seemed baffled.

"I've got an idea!" Yuta said pulling a part of his coat aside and gently tapping on the badge he wore on his shirt. It gently lit up a light green. "Peorth, Peorth can you hear me? Yeah...we got into a fight with Choen Palm." Yuta placed both his hands to his hears as his face cringed. "I know, I know, it was stupid, but we didn't have much choice. She had come to Elfa and attacked us..." He crossed his arms as he listened to Peorth speaking. "Debriefing? Meh...to sum it up, Moran and Su were killed in action. Trini suddenly ran off after the battle and TJ's pretty messed up. She was also talking about taking over the world, and kept mentioning something about _Vandels_. She also mentioned that she and Trini were past acquaintances. Or something like that...Peorth? Peorth you still there? Peorth! Oh. Yeah. So about Su and Moran..."

Yuta tapped his badge again and the light it emitted faded. "According to Peorth, there are absolutely no records on Moran, and anything that could be found on Su said that she was already KIA. Moran's lineage is unknown too, and Su's claim that her parents are either dead or missing. There's nobody we can contact related to either of these two, so this is gonna be all on us. Peorth said she'll mobilize as much of the guild as she can to Elfa before the funeral happens, so there'll be a few people attending for sure, outside of us." He explained.

"Su's whole family is dead? And Moran's records don't exist...not having your family see you off...that's so sad..." Amu said.

"Can't be helped can it?" Yuta sighed and leaned against the wall, his piercing glare focused on a wall. "People die, and sometimes nobody's gonna know about it. But what can you do? To have her parents die before she even becomes an adult...that's real tough. She's probably not that much older than me. We're more similar than I thought."

"If what your guild mate said was true, then it seems the ceremony will have to continue on without their families. Though it's sad, I'm sure wherever they are, they'll meet again in the afterlife."

Yuta closed his eyes and slowly sat on the ground. "_The afterlife huh?_" He muttered.

The sound of a horn caught their attention as Tetty waved to them to follow her. The three quickly approached a growing crowd of people gathered around one man.

"Please calm down everyone, this is not a warning for a sandstorm. I would like to address the issue of the vandalism in our city, so please hear me out." An elder man said.

He had dirty blonde hair hidden beneath a desert hat, and brown eyes. The hat itself was a light brown colour with a ring around his head, and he wore a long white robe with a red tunic atop it. An Indian eagle was perched upon his shoulder.

"As you all may or may not know, a battle seems to have occurred here in our very own Elfa, but not that of Man versus Agasura. Some of the people claim they had seen Atlantis' infamous Choen Palm, and others have claimed to see some visitors they did not recognize. I believe it is safe to say that whoever entered our village at that time, were those who had done this to it. Therefore, if you may know who may have caused this, please do not be afraid to-" The old man coughed and cleared his throat. "I apologize. Please do not be afraid to confess to what you had seen. Right now finding the culprit or any traces of the culprit is our main focus."

The crowd began to murmur and speak among themselves, all with rather uneasy looks. Some said that the culprit could be anyone, and others spoke of the possibility of the criminal being in the crowd. Others were talking about leaving the city or the chance that they could be in danger.

Soon after someone shouted, "I'm the culprit!"

An immediate hush fell over the crowd as they all turned to see TJ approaching from the weapon shop's direction. The boy walked towards the crowd, and it parted as he steadily approached the Elder. His head was bandaged as were both his hands, and some showed through the tears in his clothing.

"I was the one who did it. I fought with Choen Palm and I was the one who damaged the city. So give me the punishment." He said.

"_TJ!_" Amu said quietly. Yuta placed a finger to his lips and turned back to hear what was to come.

The crowd began to speak again, this time in whispers and with much more fear than they had previously shown. Some would say, "_It's him...he was the cause of Iris' disappearance...he's working with Choen Palm...he's gonna kill us next..._"

Even though TJ was so close they continued to speak of him, and TJ kept a stern face. The Elder seemed to be muttering something, while he too looked terrified. "You-you are..." He uttered.

"Yeah...I'm the infamous TJ. Your city is already well acquainted with my misdeeds isn't it?"

The Elder cleared his throat and attempted to hide his fear. "You have committed an act that could not be forgiven so easily. And as many of the people across Jienda know, it is not your first. We of Elfa are a peaceful people, and we wish to keep it this way, so there is no such thing as a death penalty here. But, this does not mean that you are free of punishment. Firstly, you shall be put on probation until you have fixed what you have done. Secondly, once your task is complete, you shall be banished from Elfa forever, and never allowed to return again. Should you be found in this city, you shall be deemed with a life sentence in prison."

"That's too unfair!" Amu shouted.

The crowd began to mutter again and Tetty tried to calm Amu down.

TJ closed his eyes and sighed. "I might not be in any position to make requests, but I have one thing I wanna say. Two of my friends died in that battle in an attempt to protect this city. I don't give a damn if you'll recognize us for what our true goal was, or if you're gonna show us any gratitude, but I want to at least be here for their funerals. You can banish me or throw me into your jail after or whatever. I just want to be able to see those two one last time."

The crowd continued muttering, now more confused than before while some rejecting the idea.

"I...I believe that he deserves at least that much." Tetty said. The crowds glares began to turn in her direction and she began to shrink away slightly. "Our goddesses represent serenity don't they? To give peace to the dead, and our friends and enemies...is something we believe in. Even for him, could we not do this much?"

The crowd began to make guilty expressions and discuss what Tetty had said.

"Tetty raises a very valid point." The Elder said. "Should we give the boy the right to attend the funerals?"

The crowd seemed to come around and began to agree to the term.

"Then so be it. You shall be allowed to attend the funerals of your friends, and the following day you are to leave Elfa for good."

TJ nodded. "I'll abide by the terms. As for repairing the city, I'm not very well equipped for doing the job. Do you have the tools I'll need to do it?"

"We shall provide everything you need. But, you are forbidden from requesting help from the city's inhabitants. Should you be caught in the act, you will be given your ultimate punishment. If anyone is to see this, do report it to me. Now, do you understand?" TJ nodded solemnly. "My name is Tote. Should you need anything else, or have any further questions you may ask me."

The crowd began to disperse while TJ stood where he was and stared up at the sky. People took occasional glances at him while they walked but they no longer seemed to have an effect on him. As his friends approached him he held a hand back in front of them gesturing them to stop.

"Don't...come any closer." He said quietly.

"What are you talking about TJ? It's us!" Amu replied.

"That's just it. It's you guys...and that's why I don't want you to come any closer." He slowly lowered his hand as he did his head, and tightly clenched his fists. "Choen Palm and I have something that needs to be settled, now more than ever. More so than having some relation to my past, she's murdered our friends, and she still wants me to join her. I've put you guys in enough danger as it is, but unlike you, among ordinary people you can still...fit in. People know who I am. They know what I've done. And nobody, _nobody _is willing to forgive that. Iris Livier was somebody to everybody...she was a ray of hope to them, and quite possibly the saviour of this world. But ask yourselves this: who the hell is TJ? What has he done for Jienda?"

Amu stepped forward and said, "But TJ, you're our friend! We might not have known Iris like others before us have but...not everyone can be able to fit the shoes that Iris once walked in! It's just a dream many adventurers have...to be like her...she was a symbol to all of us, but just because you may have had something to do with her disappearance, it doesn't mean you can't forgive yourself! We're your friends TJ...we look out for each other and we love each other, because that's what friends do! We forgive you no matter what you've done...so don't turn your back to us okay?"

Yuta crossed his arms and shook his head as he sighed slightly. TJ let his fists go and turned his head slightly in their direction so they could see a portion of his face.

A half-smile spread across his face as he said, "I've done so many horrible, horrible things...and for that, I can't forgive myself. My past...or what could someone's past...all of it, is stained in blood. No matter where I go death always seems to follow me." Tears began to run down his cheeks as his smile turned to a grin. "So much death..."

"TJ...don't speak like that..."

"This is the truth...the reality..._my _reality! And this reality...is one I don't want all of you to be a part of. So turn back now...turn back while you still can." He turned away from them and walked away without looking back.

"TJ wait!"

As Amu was about to chase after him Yuta grabbed her hand and held her back.

"Let him go. He needs to figure this out for himself." Yuta said.

"But he needs our help...we're his friends..." She replied looking sullen.

"He was right wasn't he? We're in danger, and should we be around him, especially now, we'll become outcasts. If you'll be staying in Elfa and training under Tetty you of all people can't afford having a bad relationship with the it's citizens. First impressions mean a lot."

"You're not wrong but..."

"It's hard, but you've gotta understand. Just let him go."

Tetty placed her hand on Amu's shoulder as she too watched TJ walk down the streets of Elfa and disappear in a gust of sand.

The next day TJ's punishment had begun. Amu and Yuta saw him in various parts of the city doing all sorts of different tasks. Through the first day he was cleaning the blood and debris from the streets and buildings, and at night he was replacing the tiles on the ground. Day by day his tasks changed and the distance between himself and his friends grew. No matter how long they stood nearby, he would never approach, let alone even look in their direction. He always wore the same face, a blank stare that did not show the least bit of interest in the jobs he had been tasked with.

By the end of the third day the idea of it all began to bother Amu. Yuta, Amu, Tetty and Imhotep all gathered around the shop weapon/armour shop and discussed the situation.

"We have to do something...TJ needs us."

"This is quite tricky, isn't it?" Imhotep said. He was a tall man with dark brown hair beneath a red and whitenemes and matching eyes. He wore a long white robe with a circle rounding around the neck within the borders of a golden circle. He also wore a matching striped belt tied around his waist, and blue sandals.

"I have to agree with Amu. Something must be done. But what are we to do? Drawing attention to ourselves in an attempt to get his attention will not only have a bad impact on us, but TJ will be thrown in jail permanently." Tetty said.

Yuta scoffed and stared at the window. "Why not just leave him alone until the funeral? He's gonna be there, and it's not like he'll keep to himself the entire time. I mean, most of Yggdrasil will be there, and it'll be just us right? If it's just Yggdrasil then there's no reason for us to avoid him. No risks, no escaping, no problem. Simple right?"

"You're a genius Yuta!" Amu said excitedly.

"That's an excellent plan. We'll be praying for your success." Imhotep said.

"Good luck to both of you! You still have three days before the funeral itself, so I hope that you two are ready. Do you have the appropriate dress?"

Amu nodded. "I already informed Peorth. She said she'll handle that."

Tetty smiled gently. "Wonderful. Then in three days time it will be time to put your plan to the test. Though I will not be there, I will be wishing for your success and for the best for the two headed to the afterlife."

"You and Imhotep should attend! You did as much as you could to help us. I think it'd mean a lot to Su especially, even if she wouldn't admit it."

Tetty smiled again as she turned to Imhotep and said, "if you wish, we would be honoured."

The following day the same procedures occurred. Amu and Yuta kept a close watch over TJ as he began to finish up the last of his tasks while Tetty and Imhotep made the last few preparations for the coming funerals. While TJ reported his duties to Tote the four had met up in the shop and began to discuss the plans for the funeral.

"Did you have any luck locating Dione's Tranquility Imhotep?" Tetty asked.

Imhotep shook his head. "If there are any in the town, which I believe there is, the other shopkeepers are holding out on me because they know what they're for. This is so unlike our people, but I assume this is what fear can do to just about anyone."

"It might take some time before everyone starts acting reasonably again. After TJ takes his leave we should use the chance to try and calm everyone down and convince them to be reasonable about his punishment. I can't stand the idea of children being thrown into jail. Though TJ had confessed to the crime, I'm positive it wasn't that simple...and from what Amu told me, I'm positive that he wasn't at fault."

"I agree. It is too dangerous to leave things the way they are now. TJ may be the first, but he certainly won't be the last to suffer that fate."

Yuta raised both his hands in the faces of Imhotep and Tetty and said, "Hold on a second will ya? Seriously...you two. You just went off into your own world without even explaining anything. What the hell is Dione's tranquility and why are we looking for it?"

"Yuta, Dione's Tranquility is a flower. It's said that those who are moving on to the afterlife are often sent off with a Dione's Tranquility to help them find their way, and to assist the Goddess in finding them. The flower also brings a restless soul peace so they won't stray from their path."

"I see." Yuta replied.

"There are some people in Elfa who have mercenaries and adventurers go out into the Desert and find them in turn for discounts, Ely, and other rewards. The problem is that where these flowers are located in a part of the Desert that is much more dangerous than that which you passed through. There are all sorts of Agasuras that haven't been recorded out there, and many of them are said to be extremely dangerous. That, combined with the heat of the Desert is extremely dangerous no matter who you are."

"Very good Amu. The path that you took came from the North, which continues to remain safe, but I want both of you to stay away from the West portion of the Desert. It's not safe!" Tetty said patronizingly. She looked away from the two and dashed toward the door and glanced around in both directions outside. "How strange...I was sure I had heard something outside..."

"It was probably just an animal Tetty." Amu said.

"You're right. I'm just a little bit on edge." She said sighing. "You should all get some rest. Tomorrow we shall be making the final preparations. If you get the chance be sure to try and talk to TJ. His punishment should be over by then."

The two nodded in agreement and prepared to head out.

Meanwhile, amidst the darkness of Elfa's night TJ stood beside the city's Iris Stone bathed in the light from it's magic. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly reaching out to the stone.

The next morning came around as the sun slowly drifted over the horizon greeting Elfa with it's usual sweltering heat. Further into the day Amu and Tetty stood in the shop discussing the embalming process for Su.

"It's important that you use a certain amount of the fluid to get the right effect. Should too much be added, the body will...rather, let's not discuss that. If you feel unsure than don't hesitate to ask me anything. I'll be working alongside with you the entire time. It will be time soon, so we should prepare." Tetty explained.

"Right." Amu replied.

Shortly after Yuta burst into the store with a letter in hand. Though he was out of breath, he still kept a calm expression. "Got this letter from TJ." He said showing it to the two.

Amu took it from him and Tetty joined her in reading it. It said:

Dear: Everyone. At least everyone who cares. I am...leaving. To find the Dione's whatchamacallit. A little birdie told me about it so I'm going to find it. You already know that the funeral is tomorrow, and afterwards I'll be leaving Elfa for good. Now's a good time to take some time off and go about your business. Boiling down the facts, Yuta is the only one who doesn't have a destination as far as I know, so do whatever you want with yourself. Our party...is pretty much disbanded. Anyway, I'll be setting out for Atlantis the following day, and this time it'll be alone. I can't protect anyone other than myself. And there's a damn good chance someone's gonna be hurt by me..._again_. So just go do whatever it is you guys wanna do, and after the funeral forget I ever existed. Don't let your lives be wasted like theirs...time is a precious thing...so live it up for all it's worth and do what you wanna do. That's all I have to say. Take care of yourselves.

-TJ-

Amu and Tetty looked absolute awestruck. Yuta shrugged and said, "...What an idiot."

Tetty sighed as she scanned the letter once more. "He must have felt that he was responsible for the death of your friends. That boy is taking too much of a burden upon himself."

"I'm worried about him...and Trini too. Trini should have been back by now. It's been days. And TJ is going into an extremely dangerous part of the desert...isn't there anything we can do for him?"

"If he actually used his damn guild badge we could tell him how much of an idiot he is for doing that." Yuta muttered. "Does he have any idea what Dione's Tranquility looks like?"

"Finding Dione's Tranquility isn't the challenging part of the quest. If you recall from yesterday that I mentioned there are all sorts of dangerous creatures in the Western portion of the Desert correct?" The two nodded. "The flower itself, is easy to recognize, and very rare. Flowers wouldn't usually be able to survive in the Desert's climate."

"That's true." Yuta muttered again.

"I have heard many tales from adventurers of a creature that can grow the flower through a certain part of it's skin. The creature uses it's flower as a decoy to lure in prey, then it leaps from beneath the sand and swallows them. Many called them _Sand Wyrms_."

"Sand Wyrms...then TJ really is in danger! We have to stop him!"

"What are we supposed to do? I mean...he's already off somewhere in the Desert. If we go in after him we'll get lost, and possibly killed. If anything goes wrong I'll place my bets on the chance that he calls Peorth for help. He'll be fine. He survived an encounter with Choen Palm didn't he?"

Tetty gasped and covered her mouth as she whispered, "_Did you say...Choen Palm?_" Yuta nodded slowly. "Incredible...I've heard much about her also. You musn't say that name around here! The people of Elfa are absolutely terrified of her!"

Yuta shrugged as he muttered, "Mmk whatever."

Tetty turned to Amu and said, "Your friend is in a bad situation, but there have been many adventurers who went into the Desert and survived. Let's put our faith in him."

Amu nodded in agreement. "I'll believe in him, and Trini too. I know they'll find their way back to us."

TJ slowly trekked through the Desert with one hand above his eyes as he struggled on. Strong gusts of wind blew TJ in each and every direction causing him to lose his balance frequently.

"I know...I've gotta be getting close...Maybe I just-" He stopped and stuck his tongue out, brushing a couple grains of sand from it. "Gross..." He sighed. _Maybe...maybe I should turn back. This part of the Desert isn't mapped so I have no idea whatsoever where I'm headed. I had my doubts about this flower but...it was there...in my memory. It's somewhere out there...out here, and I have to find it...Can I find it?_ TJ thought. He slapped his cheeks twice with both hands. _What the hell's wrong with me? It was my fault! I couldn't deal with Choen Palm alone, and Moran and Su both lost their lives to her. Finding Dione's Tranquility may be my only way to...atone..._ TJ stopped for a moment and clenched his fists tightly.

_What did Su mean with those final words? "If you plan on atoning I'm all for that...if you choose to be an overlord I'm all for that." I can atone for what happened to them but...what does being an overlord have to do with anything? What IS an overlord exactly for that matter? _TJ sighed and rubbed his temples gently. _She really left me with something complicated...but I can't falter here. Moran sacrificed himself to save all of us, and Su died to finish a fight I had begun. Her spirit...will be my strength. Even if for just a moment, I wanna be courageous like they were. But first I have to let go of this negativity...even if it's only for a little while. I'll do whatever it takes to succeed. I'll find that flower and I'll be there to attend their funerals._ _I will succeed!_

TJ pressed on through the Desert taking occasional glances back in the direction he came from but seeing nothing more than sand as far as the eye could see. He glanced in the other directions and noticed an Oasis far off into the distance. "Stupid mirages..." He muttered continuing on. For hours he had walked rarely stopping to rest or even catch his breath, and eventually his efforts bore fruit. Not too far from where he stood was a small flower with blue petals tinted green closer to the bulb. In the center rested a long white bulb that gave off a tantalizing scent. "Found it!" He exclaimed dashing towards it and rummaging through his bag. He drew a bottle from it and plucked the flower from the sand after a fair bit of struggling.

After placing the flower in the bottle he glanced around and spotted another not too far from the first. "This is amazing! This is perfect! I found both of them without too much of a struggle!" He quickly approached the second and stopped before the flower bending over and pulling on the flower's stem. "This one...is...putting up...a real...fight!" He muttered through grit teeth. The earth under him violently shook causing him to fall backwards. "Shit...earthquake?"

He tried to get to his feet but struggled and failed, so he resorted to crawling away. A massive yellow worm-like creature emerged from the ground where he once was, the flower rising with it. It had a large round gaping wide mouth with gigantic teeth made for grinding, but no eyes. It landed on the ground with a loud thud causing the earth to shake and TJ to fall backwards again looking terrified. It turned slightly in TJ's direction and roared loudly flinging it's saliva all over and nearly blowing TJ away with the sheer force of it's cry.

"Holy shit!" TJ cried as he leapt to his feet and began to run with the creature throwing itself at him and submerging itself in the sand once more. "Calm down okay! If I knew that flower was yours I wouldn't have touched it! So lay off alright?" The ground began to shake again and the wyrm emerged vertically from where TJ was standing. After desperately dashing and leaping a safe distance away TJ dove into the sand and quickly rose to his feet spitting up more grains of sand. "Time for a counter-attack!" He said drawing his guitar and dashing toward the creature.

He leapt through the air raising his guitar over his head and slamming it into what seemed to be the creature's tail, stumbling backwards as his whole body rattled. "What the-that thing is rock hard!" The creature's body looked soft on the outside but was actually coated in a series of scales. "How do I-I can't hurt this thing!" The creature began to dig again and flung sand all over TJ as the tail followed the rest of the body. TJ began to run again but stumbled as the ground shook. The sand beneath him slowly began to be sucked in like a vortex, dragging him along with it. He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast he could, stumbling but barely managing to keep his balance as he narrowly escaped the sand trap. Looking back he could see the creature's mouth opening and closing swallowing the sand that he escaped.

"I can't keep this up." He huffed. The creature emerged from the ground soaring through the air and landing in the sand again causing TJ to flee. Immediately after completely being veiled by the sand it leapt from it again and continued pursuing TJ. As it slowly began to close in on him, it leapt out once more and landed on the top of the sand, it's gaping mouth opening slowly as a long green tongue slithered out from it and wrapped itself around TJ's leg, pulling him down to the ground. "Shit!" He shouted turning back and counting down the seconds he had until he was pulled into it's mouth. He grabbed his guitar with both hands and began to slam it against the creature's tongue causing it to shift slightly. "You like that? Huh? You like that?" He shouted as he quickly fell short of breath.

His foot was slowly pulled through a small gap between two massive teeth revealing hundreds of tiny teeth on the further into it's mouth. The mouth slowly began to close as TJ resisted it from pulling him in by using his other foot and arm to hold onto the teeth around him. The mouth slowly closed and TJ could feel the teeth closing in on his leg and slowly grinding the flesh on it. A searing hot pain was emitted and TJ could not help but let out a pained groan. "Not...not like this...I won't die to some random creature!" He muttered raising his guitar with his free hand and bashing it into the tooth he held onto. He continued to hit it with as much force as he could muster and it began to come loose. The Sand Wyrm began to make a light groaning noise as it pressed down harder against TJ's leg causing him to cringe.

"If this thing didn't have such a nasty overbite...I would have been crushed between those teeth." He said letting out a weak laugh. "Sucks to be you...you big bastard." He continued hitting the tooth with his guitar until it finally was ripped from the gums soaking TJ in it's blood. The creature began to flail around letting out long pained cries and tossing TJ in every possible direction while still keeping a tight grip on his leg.

_Oh god...I'm gonna be sick...I'm covered in it's blood and I'm bleeding like crazy from my leg...and all...this...swinging..._He thought tightly holding onto his leg. The Sand Wyrm loudly roared again blowing saliva and blood off into the distance along with TJ, finally releasing him and flinging him through the air. _No...no...not like this! _He thought as he felt the blood drain from his face as he stared face to face with the Wyrm. TJ's ascent came to a halt and he began to plummet downwards towards the Wyrm's open mouth. TJ stretched his guitar out as he descended and upon reaching the creature's mouth, the guitar collided with one of it's teeth and knocked it out with the momentum from the fall. TJ twisted through the air and barely managed to grab the flower as the creature collapsed to it's side. He swung back and forth on the flower until it was ripped from the creature's head and TJ was flung again. Recklessly flying through the air TJ tightly gripped his guitar as he passed by it's mouth again and chipping another tooth.

TJ twisted and flipped through the air until he crashed into the ground and slowly rolled away breathing heavily. "I...urgh...I did it...I beat that thing..." He began to laugh. A wide smile spread across his face as he laughed louder than before. "Ha! I did it! I won! I survived!" He reached towards his chest and gently placed his fingers against his badge. He tapped it twice and the voices of his guild members echoed through his mind as the gem lit up a gentle emerald.

[Guild]Axle: Wow it's him! Think he finally used it!

[Guild]Yuta: He's alive? So boring...

[Guild[Axle: Don't be such a pessimist Yu.

[Guild]Peorth: Hush all of you. I believe he wants to say something.

[Guild]TJ: ...I...I did it...

[Guild]Yuta: ...Did...what?

TJ has left the conversation.

[Guild]Yuta: What an idiot...

Kooh has joined the conversation.

[Guild]Axle: The man of the hour is truly a man of mystery.

[Guild]Kooh: What did I miss?

[Guild]Peorth: Nothing at all.

TJ placed his hand to his forehead as he whispered, "_You see that? Su? Moran? I did it...I...was brave. For you guys, and thanks to you guys, I found a little bit of strength. I'll be seeing you soon...even if it's the last time, I won't be sad anymore, 'cause I know you'll be watching over me. Thanks...so much..._"

TJ gently closed his eyes as he fell asleep amidst the shifting sands of the Desert


	14. Scattered Heart

_**Chapter Twelve: Scattered Heart**_

TJ slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was slowly approaching Elfa's market without having to move his legs. His head rested gently on the shoulder of an unfamiliar person, while his legs were held.

"Who...who are you?" TJ asked sleepily.

"This is the first time we met face to face, but not the first we talked I guess." He laughed heartily. "Name's Axle. I'm one of the guys in your guild. Stumbled upon you while I was passing through the Desert." Axle was a young man who was fairly taller than TJ, with a skin tone on part with his, with bright golden eyes and short silver hair beneath a ninja headband. The headband was blue with gold streaks, tightly tied at the back with golden strings and a plate at the front. He wore a black sleeveless coat, that was also wide-open at the front, revealing that he was quite muscular. His pants were the same colour with gold chains hanging from them, and his shoes also were black with pointed gold tips. He wore black gloves with pointed ears and eyes like a cat's, and a violet cape. Blade cases rested at both sides of his hips.

"Axle...? From Yggdrasil huh?" TJ laughed weakly. "Well, thanks for finding me...didn't really know how I'd get back to the city. That monster kinda...kinda _nommed_ on my leg. Didn't know which way lead back to Elfa anyway. Honestly, I was kinda scared."

"I dunno how you managed to bring that thing down but you did. The boss was pretty impressed too. Don't do something like that again though." Axle tilted his head in TJ's direction and winked. "I might not be there to save you before you become a rotting corpse."

TJ laughed again. "Everybody gets a chance huh?"

"Yep. Everybody gets one."

Soon the two had the weapons and armor shop and regrouped with Amu, Tetty, Yuta and some of the other members of Yggdrasil.

"TJ...you're okay!" Amu said beaming.

"Thank the goddesses." Tetty said smiling.

Their guild mates began to cheer and congratulate TJ on his safe return and Axle on his retrieval of him.

"It was thanks to Axle." TJ said patting him on the shoulder. "_C-can you put me down now Axle? This is a little embarrassing. Not that the stares from all the people in the streets weren't..._" Axle let TJ down and TJ gently rested against the wall of the entrance. "Thanks. I got the flowers guys, _and_ as an added bonus, made it back in one piece! Somehow." He laughed.

"Your leg looks like shit." Yuta pointed out bluntly.

"It's not too bad! Some monster just took a chunk out of my leg, but it's not like I can't...you know, manage without it! Still...guys, I'm sorry...I was being a real...douchenozzle. I've been blinded by my own frustration and need to be...you know, helpful. I wanna keep you guys safe and I don't wanna put you in any more danger than I already have. Moran and Su suffered a terrible fate. If that happened to you guys too...I wouldn't be able to stand it. But even if that's the way I felt, it was no excuse to act the way I did. So I hope you guys can look past that and forgive me for it."

Amu smiled cheerfully and Yuta snorted. "We forgive you TJ!" She pulled Yuta and TJ towards her as she said, "Group hug!" and held them all tightly.

TJ bit his lip as he groaned slightly and smiled through his pain.

Amu let them go and glanced down at TJ's leg noticing it bandaged with black cloth. She turned to Axle immediately afterwards. "Axle did you bandage it for him?" She asked.

"Yeah just whipped something up. Didn't want the poor guy to bleed out on the way back to Elfa. Couldn't get all the sand out of his wound though...think it'd hurt a helluva' lot more if I tried than it would to leave it until a pro could fix him up."

"That was very kind of you."

"It was nothin' really."

At that moment Peorth entered the store with the usual expression she had worn. She wore a deep blue sleeveless dress and clear high heel shoes. A blue flower gently rested in her hair as she looked around the room to each one of them and said. "It is time. Let us prepare."

All of Yggdrasil began to move out as Tetty saw them off, and the whole group who came to see their members off walked through the streets. The stares that met them were nothing in comparison to the tense, but strong unity the group had. TJ's arm was placed over Axle's shoulder as he limped along with the rest of the group towards one of Elfa's inns. Peorth approached the counter and explained the guild had made reservations for their stay, and the innkeeper approved.

They continued down the hallways of the inn, everyone looking around and chatting excitedly. The place seemed rather expensive by all the decorations, but it still had a homely feel among the grandeur of chandeliers and famous paintings.

The men and women separated and went down different hallways, each entering rooms with double doors leading to awfully large change rooms. TJ furrowed his brows as he glanced around at all the guys getting changed into suits of every shade of blue.

The room itself was painted a light cream colour, with chandeliers hanging above them lighting the room. Paintings of important people were hung upon the walls. Some wearing crowns while others seemed to be wearing a certain uniform that had slight changes over the course of time. Chairs were scattered around the walls of the room and a couple couches and tables took up a large portion of the center of the room. A lone table stood in a corner with a kettle and a few bowls containing tea and coffee. One of the walls also contained hangars for coats. There were a couple rooms that had stalls for changing in and racks with hangers holding various suits on them.

Axle rested TJ on one of the chairs and grabbed one of the tuxedos from the rack.

"Did I miss something? 'Cause I have no idea what's goin' on. To a certain degree." TJ said.

"You haven't forgotten the funerals have you?" Axle asked.

"Nope."

"Well that's what we're all gettin' dressed up for. Never thought I'd see myself in a monkey suit, but here I am! I wouldn't mind passing on that tie though..."

TJ rubbed the back of his neck gently. "Don't think I have one of those, truth be told. When I woke up I didn't even have clothes. They were all given to me...including these ones."

Axle sighed as he removed his cape and untied his head band. The disappointment was evident on his face. "Damn man...sounds like you've had it pretty rough. I heard that you were suffering from amnesia from the big boss, but I had no idea how bad it really was. My hat's off to you TJ. To be stuck in that situation but to keep on going is a pretty brave thing to do. If you need help or anything, with anything, you should give us a call. Unless your badge is just for show." Axle laughed and TJ chuckled with him. "We're here for ya bud. All of us."

"Thanks Axle. Sadly, I don't think you can help me out of this pickle. Maybe I could just go in this...it's not very appropriate but-"

The doors slammed open and Amu stood in the doorway, looking agitated and unprepared. She wore a frilly dark blue dress and a bow that tied her hair back in a ponytail, carrying a small purse, and she stormed over to TJ.

"You know this is the men's changing room." Yuta said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Off." She said bluntly now face to face with TJ.

"W-what do you mean?" TJ asked nervously.

"You heard me. Take it off. All of it."

"H-hold on a second! You don't mean-"

"I do."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? What you're wearing right now is. Axle, help me undress him."

Axle raised a hand gesturing her to stop. "Mind if I interrupt for a minute? You just burst into the men's changing room, your telling TJ to undress, and most of us haven't even gotten dressed yet. I haven't even put my pants on-"

Amu glared at him and he fell silent. "Axle, help me undress him."

"Sorry bud, but this is how it's gotta be. You'll get over it someday."

Before TJ knew it, he was sitting in his underwear while Amu stitched his wound. The other guys had finished dressing and were discussing their opinions on the entire situation itself.

"Amu...doesn't this bother you at all?"

"A girl who's afraid to get her hands dirty isn't cut out to be an adventurer, or a pharmacist."

"Not quite what I meant...but it's good that you keep your options open. Then again, isn't doing this kind of thing out of the range of what you're good at?"

"It is, but like I had told you before I used to adventure with Trini. He often got himself hurt, and winds up all sorts of cuts and bruises. He always willingly let me try my medicines and ointments on him, and let me practice on him when it came to things like this. Then and now, he's considerate of me..."

TJ started to feel a tinge of guilt as he looked at Amu's sorrowful smile. "I-...I'll find him. I'm sure he hasn't gone far. When I find him I'll be sure to tell him to come back to Elfa because you're worried about him."

"Thanks TJ." Amu said showing a hint of happiness. "I know he might not make it easy for you, but I'm positive you'll succeed. Don't force yourself to try to convince him to come back here though. Once he has his mind set on something, nothing can change it. Just look after each other while you're on your search for Iris."

"Right. I'll work hard."

Amu stood up and stretched as she glanced around.

"Still, you surprised me there." TJ said laughing. "I've never seen you in such a way. Scared me good, that's for sure."

"Sorry TJ." She answered chuckling. "When I realized what would happen if you went to the funeral like that I just started acting without a second thought. I even surprised myself there!"

"That's just what makes Amu, Amu. Probably kept Trini in line too." TJ smiled. "Like PB to his J."

"What was that?" Amu looked fairly surprised.

"Oh nothing really!" TJ said waving his hands nervously. "Just something Trini had said a while back."

"Yeah...that was something he said...wasn't it..." Amu said brushing a few stray hairs aside. Her smile looked serene. She held out a hand and TJ took it, quickly getting to his feet and working on getting used to the changes on his leg.

"I had Peorth prepare a tuxedo for you TJ. Hang on, I'll bring it for you."

Amu ran into the change room and returned with a blue suit, handing it to TJ.

He quickly found his way into the outfit, buttoning up the coat and cuffs, then tying his bow tie. "This is a first." He said glancing down in his suit and looking at it from every possible angle. He now wore an expensive looking light blue suit with a white dress shirt beneath it. A small blue bow tie was tied around his neck, and it even came with a matching beret.

"Here, come this way." She lead him into one of the other rooms and in it rested a mirror among the racks.

TJ shifted his glasses and looked closer as he said, "Is this really...me?"

Amu smiled and nodded. "Were you expecting someone else?" She seemed fairly pleased with herself.

"This-this is fantastic Amu! I feel like a new man!" TJ twisted and turned as he excitedly looked in the mirror.

"Okay TJ, you can admire yourself in the mirror later! Did you forget what we had came here for?"

"Right...you're right. We should get going. Everybody's waiting."

Amu lifted TJ's arm to rest it on her shoulder but stopped and said, "Wait TJ!" He fumbled but kept his balance as he stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest, revealing a lovely white rose resting in his coat's chest pocket. "This," She said, "was a gift from Peorth to you. Wear it proudly."

TJ placed his hand against his chest still feeling the warmth from Amu's hands as he said, "I will."

All of the visitors from Yggdrasil had gathered in an area not too far off from Elfa. The city was still clearly in view, but they were not in the city itself. The group stood huddled together before a preacher and a small casket holding Moran's remains. He began to speak and everyone stood and listened solemnly. TJ tightly gripped Moran's dagger in his hands as the final few moments of the man's life played through his head time and time again.

When the preacher had finished speaking Axle walked towards him and cleared his throat, preparing himself to speak. "I think it's safe to say I can speak for everyone here. Moran was one mysterious kid. Though most of us had never met him, we really got to know him just by hearing his voice through the guild's chat. He always kept us informed on what was going on with his party and gave opinions on things whenever he could. Always kind and reserved, and sometimes quite the chatterbox. Though it was short, much too short, that small amount of time we had spent with him really made Yggdrasil a brighter place.

Moran and I...though most of Yggdrasil didn't know it, we talked really, really frequently. He was like a pen-pal to me, but through the random conversations we had I felt like I really got to know the guy. We talked about our backgrounds and stuff, and our past times...it was pretty chill. Every night while I was hunting Agasuras Moran would turn his badge on and talk with me about stuff.

The kid was a big dreamer...he felt trapped by his family. He had always told me that when he was older he wanted to be an adventurer-fighting the good fight and serving the people. Working under a guild to put a stop to the Agasuras and all that good stuff. But because of his family, he never could accomplish that dream. His family was a group of nomadic traders. They often hired adventurers or mercenaries who defended them on their travels and Moran hated that with a burning passion. He believed that traders were cowards and that they should have been able to fend for themselves. He was taught that when faced with danger, to just run away. He dreamed of being braver, and a chance to show that he too, had what it takes to be an adventurer...but because of his family he never really had that opportunity.

One day he had had enough. While they slept he took his leave and set off on his adventure. He wasn't well armed, and he sure as hell wasn't trained for battle. Poor guy got himself ambushed by the Tone Deaf Shotaro and his crew. Just when he thought he was done for our very own guildmaster came to his rescue. Moran was so happy he could barely speak, and when she offered him a place in the guild, he nearly fainted. Before he knew it, the kid got to do all the things he had dreamed of. And soon enough, he stumbled upon TJ's party.

He told me all about those guys and the crazy things they got up to. They laughed together, fought each other and alongside each other, and threw insults like they were way he spoke, to me, he sounded like he was happier than ever before. For those few weeks I had seen a side of Moran that I could never have expected. And you know what? He deserved it. That little bit of happiness he had gained. But like I said before, it was short. And even though it was, I don't think he cares about that. Those few weeks were the silver lining in his entire lifetime, and the kid couldn't ask for anymore than that. Personally, I say good on him.

And hell, he might not be standing among us now, he's watching over us up there with all the gods." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Though it's not much of a eulogy, I think he'd still let me slide if he was here. That's just the kinda guy he was."

Axle walked back into the crowd rubbing his face in what seemed to be an attempt to prevent himself from crying, while Peorth emerged from the crowd and approached the casket. She placed the Dione's Tranquility upon it, and his guild badge as she said, "Moranzee, a man, a mortal, and an Yggdrasil. Be it in life and death, he shall forever be until the end of time." She approached the crowd and nodded. "I must ask for all of you to stand back for your own safety."

Another one of Yggdrasil's members approached from the crowd while removing a staff from his back. Everyone began to step backwards as he plunged his staff into the ground and clasped his hands together. A mighty gust of wind began to blow and grew stronger as it surrounded the casket in a whirlwind of sand. As the wind came to a calm the casket was nowhere to be found. Most likely, it was buried beneath the sand.

Peorth turned to TJ and nodded solemnly, and TJ turned to where the casket had once lay. He slowly approached it tightly holding onto Moran's blood-stained dagger for the last time. He stood over the location and knelt down to it, raising the dagger above his head and plunged it into the sand, his hand still holding onto the hilt. TJ's face cringed as he fought back the tears welling up in his eyes as he whispered, "_I hope you can forgive me someday...Moran..._"

Peorth approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently. She helped him up and rejoined the group as they set out for Elfa harbour solemnly. Some members of Yggdrasil cried while others had grave expressions upon their faces.

Yggdrasil had approached Elfa Harbour, a large cobblestone path that contained all sorts of stalls pedalling their wares also, mainly assorted fish and crustaceans. The sun was hidden behind a sea of clouds giving the Harbour a fair bit of shade and a much darker look. Any of the sailors or shopkeepers that still remained disbanded and headed back towards the city as the group had approached, the civilians taking the occasional glance as they passed. A long set of chairs rested in a neat order in a small clearing on the Harbour. Su's casket was placed beside a strange apparatus.

They all gathered in their seats, TJ, Amu, And Yuta were some of the few who sat in the front row alongside with Tetty and Imhotep. The preacher began his sermon, speaking of life and death and purity. He told them of the goddesses and their beliefs, and a slightly expanded explanation of the afterlife that awaits Su.

Once the preacher had finished speaking, TJ rose from his seat. Before they had arrived at the funeral TJ had volunteered to do her eulogy, and now standing before the crowd he looked upon them, each wearing a grave expression, but still awaiting what he had to say. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mustering all the courage he could to ready himself.

_Why...why is my heart beating so loudly? Is it the crowd? Is it nervousness? Or is it the concept of knowing that Su might be watching this? _He thought. He tightly clenched his fists. _I...I can do this. I can be brave too...if I could take on that worm thing I could give a speech! What would Su say in a situation like this? Probably something like, "Get on with it candy ass!" or something like that. _TJ snickered, revealing a slight smile as he looked towards the crowd once more while he prepared to begin.

"The meeting between Su and myself was something I could never have imagined. Clever and quick on her feet, while being humorous and unpredictable. Even when I was in a foul mood, she managed to bring out a more playful side of me. Before I knew it, even I was having a little bit of fun. Realized that when I climbed out of the river." He laughed. "One thing Su was known for was her insults. She had one for every occasion, and she had one for everybody. They were like nicknames to her." TJ snickered and the crowd seemed to lighten up slightly. "Strangely enough, though we spent quite a bit of time together, we never really got to know just _who _Suuba really is, but it felt like we had known her all our lives.

Her quirky unpredictable personality is what made Su, Su. The more I came to understand that, the less the rest seemed to matter. We all came from different places, and we all had different goals, but something had brought us all together. Maybe it was just who we are, or maybe it was the search for Iris, but whatever it was it got us wrapped up in this crazy adventure. Sadly, it had ended this way...but knowing Su, wherever she is and whatever she's going to do when she's gone, it's gonna be absolutely ridiculous. She came into our lives like a storm and left like a hurricane, leaving her mark in our hearts, and on the world itself. Whatever she's been up to since before we had met, I'm willing to place my bets on her wreaking havoc wherever she went, but in her wake leaving a legacy many of us, be it past or present, will never forget."

The crowd clapped for TJ while took his hat off and bowed to the silent Su within the casket. There she lay in a beautiful sky blue gown with a veil over her face. Her arms crossed over her chest with a Dione's Tranquility between them, her expression at peace.

"_Goodbye...Su..._" He whispered as he turned away.

He walked back to his seat smiling afterwards, his tears rolling down his face and staining his shirt. He sat back down as Amu held him close and let him cry into her shoulder as she wiped her own tears away.

Many of the other members of Yggdrasil began to walk single-file towards the casket saying their last words to her before her departure. Many walked away tearing up and others sobbing before they reached the casket.

Peorth and another member of Yggdrasil finally approached the casket. The girl with Peorth was tall with ivory skin, ruby red eyes and icy blue twin tails. She wore a short dress with a clear blue shawl over her shoulders and matching dress shoes. Peorth knelt down and pinned the badge to Su's dress. "Mysterious and elusive, young yet so wise...much more than any of them had ever said you were. Prodigal child...aloof sage...to be taken so early...your adventure has not ended yet. Though your life may have ended, do not fear reincarnation. It is just a new beginning in the cycle of life. I am positive we shall meet again, and whoever we may be when that time comes, we shall bring this world peace. But until then, may you find solace in my sanctuary."

The other girl brushed her bangs aside as she smiled and looked at Su. "You were always a strange one...daring and reckless. It's a shame I couldn't meet you before this had occurred. I really was looking forward to that match you had challenged me to." She chuckled. "Someday, maybe in another lifetime, we'll have that match. I'll be waiting Su."

The two slowly closed the casket, revealing a small torch atop a pedestal on it. Peorth nodded to the girl and she nodded back, turning to the sea and raising her arms. Two massive dragons made solely from the water emerged in front of them and twisted around each other until they finally collided. A gentle mist rained upon them as water dolphins leapt from the water doing flips and twists while pillars of water shot out in every direction. Finally a pillar of water rose up right beside the Harbour like a fountain as the girl turned to them and bowed. Four of Yggdrasil's members, one of them Axle, all stood up and approached the casket. One of them carried a lit torch and handed it to Peorth.

As she lit the torch on the casket she said, "Accept eternity and the endless journey that awaits you amidst the loving embrace of your goddesses, Undine and Dione. Release the bindings of your mortality and become one with the world that had given you life once more."

The fire came to life in the second torch as Peorth backed away. The men each gathered at one of the sides and lifted up the casket, gently placing it upon the fountain and backing away as it slowly lowered the casket to the sea and changed shape into a dolphin. It steadily swam away into Elfa's sea and eventually faded off into the distance.

Most of the members of Yggdrasil had already picked up the chairs and began to make their way back to the Inn for the repass. TJ sat on the edge of the harbour silently watching the casket drift away on the back of the dolphin. Peorth and Yuta stood nearby quietly discussing something TJ could barely hear, but did not seem to care much for.

"_I still don't trust him..._" Yuta muttered under his breath.

"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what sins they may have committed. I also strongly believe he is just what we need. Be patient Yuta." Peorth answered him. She did not try to keep what she said a secret.

"_I've already seen what he's capable of and I'm pretty damn sure that's more than enough! He...and...death of all of us..._"

"Rushing to a conclusion will only cause you grief, and more sorrow than you would encounter by taking things slowly. As I had said, be patient."

"ugh...whatever..."

Yuta stormed off in the group's wake and Peorth approached TJ crouching beside him.

"Is there something on your mind TJ? If there is, feel free to confide in me. I am your guild master, after all."

TJ glanced at Peorth, then glanced around the harbour cautiously. "Ever feel like...like you're being watched?" He asked.

Peorth's eyes darted in the direction of a nearby fish vendor's stall catching a glimpse of someone peeking around the edge of it. A certain someone with ice blue twin tails. The girl looked alarmed for a moment, then walked out with her hands behind her back quietly whistling. Peorth held out her thumb, slid it across her neck and pointed it downwards with a nasty grin, then pointed towards Elfa's marketplace. The girl look alarmed again, then quickly turned around and ran.

"That, TJ, is called paranoia. Now tell me what assails you."

TJ picked up a rock and tossed it towards the water; it skipped a couple times and slowly disappeared into the sea. "Sometimes...sometimes I feel like something's missing. N-not my memories though! They're already missing." He laughed uneasily and gently rubbed his arm. "But there's something...for sure. And whatever that something is, I think it must have been a part of them. I feel like if I had that something, I would have been able to protect Moran and Su. Feels kinda like someone took a chunk out of me and left me just enough to barely function." He chuckled quietly. "I mean really...what kind of Bard lets his friends die? Maybe I should just hang up my guitar and call it quits. It's Not like I can use it anyway."

Peorth carefully sat down beside him and looked out into the expanse before them as she said, "That does not seem like you at all. What happened to the cheerful boy I had met in the desert? You have not done anything wrong TJ. You gave your best effort, fought your hardest, and I am positive if you had the ability to you would have saved them all. Nonetheless, everyone knows that Choen Palm fights dirty." The two of them laughed.

"Maybe you're right Peo-" TJ paused for a few moments. "That...that doesn't sound right...when I say it. Mind if I call you Chief?" She did not respond to the question. "Using your real name sounds a bit too casual...and you're the boss of the guild after all." He muttered. "Aside from me telling you, you've probably heard that I don't have any memories of my past, next to those that I've found. But in each of them there were people...all sorts of different people, and sometimes I saw the ones I had seen before. Iris and company...and...others...the one that stood out the most to me was this beefy guy with a straw hat. Just for the sake of understanding here, let's say his name is Straw Hat. In the most recent memory I had found, some stuff happened...some terrible stuff..."

"Go on."

"You won't be scared if I tell you?"

"Not in the least."

"You won't run or call me a monster and treat me weirdly like most of the other people?"

"You have my word."

TJ took a deep breath. "I'll describe it as best as I can, from what I had seen. Maybe you might know what made me act...or become, what I had at the time."

Peorth's stare stayed focused on TJ, but she almost seemed distant. She tightly gripped her fist to her chest as she nodded and replied, "I will do my best to assist you."

TJ nodded. "It went like this..."

The TJ of the past and 'Straw Hat' were pursuing Choen Palm through the Kimara Research Institute until they came to a screeching halt. The old TJ, now wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on the front, torn navy blue jeans and black spiked wrist cuffs stood before her looking dishevelled. The three of them were already awfully beaten up, bloody and bruised, and the two heroes each with burns in different places.

Choen Palm stopped before them and turned as she yelled, "Wretched children! I don't have time to play with you! Iris' presence is growing stronger by the second...if I must fight her, I do not want you standing in my way! Now shoo!"

TJ glanced back at Straw Hat and asked, "You ready for this?"

Straw Hat grinned and replied, "Let's do this! Hit me with some of those buffs."

TJ removed the same Corala guitar he now carried from his back and readied himself to play. He raised his hand and strummed the guitar once for every note he mentioned. "Sound of Heart, Sound of Spirit!" He took a deep breath and began to play a slow sad song, and followed with a brighter cheerful song.

At that moment the boy with the puffy red hair TJ had seen in his other memory approached looking rather exhausted and much older than he was previously.

"You again...why are you chasing after Choen Palm? Where's Iris? I can feel her presence! She has to be here...she has to be!" He shouted.

"Choen Palm and the Gene Manipulation project's caused a lot of suffering to many people! I won't let anyone suffer that fate anymore! It has to stop here!" He readied his guitar again and Choen Palm laughed haughtily.

"Foolish boy! You fear the Gene Manipulation project yet you do not even know what you are capable of! Now...let us begin!" She reached into her shirt and drew a green gem that began to emit a bright light, blinding the three of them as she said something they could not hear and shouted, "On my command!"

TJ collapsed to his knees and heaved as his body trembled. "Wh-what's going on...h-help me! Please!" He cried.

Straw Hat fell to his knees and helped TJ up slightly as he asked, "TJ you alright? I won't know how to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

"She-She's doing something-to me..." TJ's eyes began to look dilated as his face became panic stricken and he screamed in terror and agony. "MAKE IT STOP! M-MAKE IT STOP!" He fell away from Straw Hat and hit the ground tightly gripped his temples as he screamed and pleaded. His screams began to quiet down and eventually all that had remained was heavy breaths.

"What did you do to him Choen Palm!" Straw Hat shouted.

"I've awakened him you fool. This is what he really is! This is his calling!" She retorted with a maniac grin.

TJ stood up, his hands hanging at his sides much larger than before; his nails had grown into long sharp claws and his scleras had become a crimson red.

"Kill them. Both of them. But first, the boy with the hat." Choen Palm chuckled as she pointed at Straw Hat with a hand on her hip.

Straw Hat slowly backed away as TJ slowly crept towards him, his hands hanging at his sides still.

"TJ...this isn't like you! Snap out of it! Come on TJ! Wake up!" Straw Hat said.

The boy had already fled from the scene and quickly descended the unusual metal branch like platforms of the Kimara Research Laboratory. Straw Hat quickly turned away and began to descend them as quickly as he could, jumping from the small platforms when they were low and climbing down ladders when they were too high. TJ slowly followed in his wake jumping wherever Straw Hat may have stopped, landing with loud violent crashes. He heavily breathed and drooled slightly as he watched Straw Hat moving on with a look of hunger in his eyes.

Straw Hat eventually reached the first floor and exited the Laboratory, with TJ quickly following in his wake.

"I have to stop TJ before he put himself and Jienda in any real danger..." Straw Hat said as he dashed through the Abyss Ruins. All sorts of strange creatures attacked Straw Hat as he passed by, but he still pushed on no matter what stood in his way. TJ ran through each and every one of them bashing them aside as he stormed towards Straw Hat. Straw Hat quickly ran through the underwater city of Atlantis, people looking in their direction and panicking as they got a glimpse of the monster that pursued him. dashed up a flight of stairs and through a tunnel, down another small flight of stairs and a ldder afterwards, quickly boarding a submarine shaped like a Priring. Though the hatch closed TJ grabbed onto the submarine as it submerged itself in the water and began it's ascent to the surface of Orca Beach. TJ hung onto the sub viciously hammering at it in the pressure of the sea while still managing to keep his grip, but to no avail.

The submarine burst from the sea's surface and the hatch flipped open with Straw Hat quickly leaping out of it and dashing by a tall robed man who looked puzzled then alarmed as TJ stormed past. Strange starfish with life savers attached to their backs. Straw Hat continued on avoiding the crabs until he reached a small piece of land that wasn't too far off from Elfa Harbour.

"TJ listen to me, I don't want to hurt you!" Straw Hat said. TJ approached him nonetheless. Straw Hat continued to back away until he finally drew his great sword. It was the same one TJ had seen in his first memory; the thin bone-like hilt, the wide blade with the screaming face engraved in the center, and t he purple wings close to the tip."If it's come down to this, I'll do everything I can to stop you."

Straw Hat raised his sword to the air and slammed it against the ground causing a shock wave in TJ's direction which he narrowly avoided. He flipped once and did it a second time, creating two and catching TJ in one of them. TJ fell backwards and quickly leapt back onto his feet, closing in on Straw Hat without rest.

Straw Hat placed his sword by his hip and it began to emit a bright light. When TJ came in range of his weapon and leapt at him, he swung it upwards narrowly missing TJ, but creating a surge of energy that spiralled around him causing Tj to free in place and be repelled. He tumbled away and climbed back to his feet, breathing heavier than before but still dashing towards Straw Hat relentlessly. Straw Hat collapsed to one knee as he breathed heavily while TJ approached.

"Using those skills really takes a lot out of you. The little princess must have an incredible mana capacity." He chuckled as he attempted to stand. "Oh shit!" TJ leapt at him with his claws ready to tear him apart. Just as he made contact, Straw Hat raised his sword in front of him and shouted, "Barrier Break!"

A bright golden aura surrounded him and repelled TJ once more. TJ rubbed his eyes vigorously as he tossed and turned in every direction, while Straw Hat collapsed to the ground once more.

"Ahh...I knew it would come to this." He said hoarsely as he rubbed his throat. "But if it's for the _Little Princess _I don't have any regrets." He managed to get to his feet, but appeared to be rather off balance. "Alright TJ, let's finish this! Come and get me!"

TJ stopped rubbing his eyes and began to sniff around for Straw Hat seeming to turn in his direction by the sound of his voice and clumsily running in his direction. He performed a low leap pounce towards him and flew right through a now transparent Straw Hat. A strange mist was gathered around him and he could not move from where he stood, no matter how much he struggled. He tightly gripped his throat as he failed to get his breath back and the mist began to take the form of strange little hooded creatures wrapping their hands around his neck.

Straw Hat stood rooted in place with both hands on his sword maintaining the spell.

"This ain't gonna cut it, but then again, there's only three people who can save you from that, and one of them is here, even if I don't believe it. Sadly, I'm not one of them. Or at least, _I don't wanna be._"

TJ began to growl, then finally roared a mighty feral cry. A burst of evil crimson red energy surged from him and swirled around him causing the sky around them to turn black and the creatures around the beach to flee. TJ raised his hand as a black substance covered it; he reached out towards Straw Hat, extending as it approached, grabbing him by the leg and slamming him against the ground. TJ pounced on him once more, this time more successful than before. He reeled one hand back and stabbed Straw Hat in the chest once, piercing his armor and his flesh, then again and again without mercy. The torn material from Straw Hat's equipment and blood were splattered all over TJ's hands and arms. Straw Hat sat silently, his eyes staring blankly into TJ's. A pained bloody grin rested upon his face.

A green light began to shine on TJ's chest as he attempted to feast, and grew brighter by the second until it blinded him and caused him to fall back. As the light faded a gentle wind blew, and upon the hilt of Straw Hat's sword stood Iris Livier. Her entire body was bathed in a gentle while light, as he gracefully and skillfully raised her bow and nocked an arrow with a feather attached to the back.

"As I had promised, when you had lost your way I'd get you back on the right track. That's what friends are for." She had said as TJ turned in her direction.

TJ quickly got to his feet with a look of confusion and surprise in his eyes as he dashed towards her, but stopped in his place as her arrow was fired and lodged itself in TJ's forehead. She rapidly nocked one arrow after the next, firing one in each of his hands, feet, heart, and the last in the center of his chest.

"Seven divinities' Demon Sealing." She whispered. A heptagram formed beneath him, each with a symbol at every edge and runes in every blank space of the seal. The arrows burst into large balls of light and engulfed the parts of TJ's body they hit, then slowly faded away as TJ collapsed to the ground. TJ steadily began to return to his normal self as Iris placed her bow on her back and watched.

She reached out to TJ and the light on his chest lit up once more as a small green gem appeared and levitated above her hand. "Because of me this TJ nearly lost his life, and at the same time I put Jienda in danger. My weakness...has caused him so much suffering. But like this there isn't much I can do for him...TJ, if you can hear me then I have one final request for you. Seek redemption, and come and find me. I know that it'll be difficult, but I believe in you. Jienda needs you...I need you, and together, I think that we can finally make this right. We'll save Jienda again together...so please...find me..." She sighed. She stepped down from the sword's hilt and took an uneasy glance at Straw Hat. She closed his eyes and removed the arrows from TJ's body. The markings they left quickly faded, leaving no traces of the skin being punctured. She then reached into her pack and drew a small flask containing an unusual pink liquid. She opened it and held it to TJ's lips, then closed it and turned away. She slowly walked away and disappeared in a gust of wind.

Sometime later TJ woke up in the same spot he had fallen unconscious with Straw Hat next to him. He quickly sat up and turned toward his fallen friend. "It...it couldn't be! Did...did I do this? There's no way...come on, wake up! Please wake up! Open your eyes!" TJ looked down at his hands and froze in place looking absolutely terrified. "Oh my god! I killed him! With my bare hands! What have I done! No...no no no!" He punched the ground as his tears fell onto his bloody knuckles. "Why you? Why did you have to die by my hands? Why couldn't it be me?" TJ cradled Straw Hat's head in his chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry!" He sobbed. His heart throbbed with fury and sadness...because Choen Palm, his weakness, and because of all the things he didn't know about himself.

Soon after he began to dig. Using his fingers alone made it extremely difficult, but he continued to do so until his fingers were soaked in his own fresh blood. When the grave was deep enough for him to bury his ally he slowly lifted his ally and placed him in it, and clumsily pushed the dirt over the body. He patted it down as best as he could and shoved the great sword Straw Hat carried into the ground at the head of his grave. As TJ stared one last time at what he had accomplished, he began to get an uneasy feeling as the light on his chest began to grow brighter once more. "This thing...that light...I won't turn into that thing again!" He shouted reaching into his shirt and drawing the same locket he wore now. As he tried to pull it off his movements began to slow down and he collapsed to his knees. "No...not again...I need to...get rid of...this..." He fell unconscious as the robed man who stood at Orca Beach's cliff approached him.

He rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he glanced at TJ and at the grave and muttered, "...must have been my imagination." He rummaged through his pockets for a few moments and drew an average sized metal ball. "I should help this boy out...just this once. To repay her at least." He let the ball go and it quickly buzzed around the sword, opening at the center. A small camera lens poked out and emitted a laser that scanned the sword from top to bottom, then returned to the ball and closed. It quickly returned to the man and he glanced at TJ sighing. He hoisted him over his shoulder and began to approach Elfa.

At this point in TJ's story he and Peorth stood where Straw Hat's grave had remained. Grass had grown over the grave, but the sword stood proudly where TJ had placed it.

Peorth looked upon the grave with a detached look as she muttered, "_Is that what happened?_"

TJ stared at the sword with his hands in his pockets as he kicked a pebble into the sand beneath them.

Peorth turned to him and said, "TJ...I know it may be difficult for you to overcome, but you must let your bitter feelings go. It is proper to always remember those you care about, and in some cases have an urge to avenge them, but if that is what happened you must control your emotions. Remember TJ, mind over matter. He...I'm sure he was a great man...but he is gone now. If you do not want to risk something such as this repeating itself, you must become and remain emotionally stable! We shall talk about this sometime later when you are ready."

TJ nodded solemnly. "...Hey, Chief." He said.

"Yes?"

"What happened to that attitude you had back in the Desert?"

She scoffed. "Do not push your luck, peon."

TJ began to laugh and she smiled in a way that he could not see it.

"There's still a lot I don't understand but...maybe someday I will." TJ said as he curiosly tried to pull out the sword. "But there's one thing I really wanna know." The two began to walk back to the Harbour.

"What would that be?"

"I just wanna know what my purpose is...in life. Or maybe who I am. Why was _I_ chosen to be a part of Iris' party? Why does Choen Palm want _me_ to join her? What is it that makes me so important? And when will I find the truth?"

Peorth looked alarmed for a moment, then rubbed her arm uneasily. "I believe...when the day comes that you find the pieces of your scattered heart, you will find all the answers you seek."


	15. Storm Warning

_**Chapter Thirteen: Storm Warning**_

All of Yggdrasil and company had gathered in one of the other rooms in the Inn, one large enough to be considered a ballroom. Beautifully decorated like the other rooms, without the couches and with more chairs placed against the walls. Long tables were spread out in the center of the room with foods from all over Jienda placed on them, courtesy of Yggdrasil's members. Many of them were gathered around the room eating and talking with each other.

TJ stood somewhere in the room against a wall quietly sipping at a cup of fruit punch while he thought.

_Meeting up with Choen Palm again means I have to risk turning into that thing...and if I do, Yuta's gonna be in danger. At the same time, I won't be able to beat her. She's way too strong for me to just take on alone. Even with the six of us, it wasn't enough...so how could the two of us defeat her?_

TJ sighed as he took another sip of his drink.

_On the other hand, how could I just leave this alone? Running away from her won't solve anything. I won't find Iris if I give up here. On that note, after seeing that memory I know Iris wants me to find her...to save Jienda...I can't give up because of my own fears! I need to be confident...solidify my resolve and fight with it. I need to succeed. But...what if I fail? Will Choen Palm really take over the world if she has her way? What'll happen to me? What about Iris...? And Jienda itself?_

TJ rubbed his temples as he muttered something inaudible. Axle quickly approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, flashing him a smile as he looked up into those familiar eyes.

"What's up TJ? Your not looking too good. Sit down and tell good ol' Axle all-about your problems." He said gesturing to a nearby chair.

TJ sat down and thought for a moment, then said, "Have you ever been in a situation where you wanted to do something _really badly_, but you were afraid that if you did it, something bad would happen? Like something would go terribly wrong if you tried to do that?"

Axle grinned. "Isn't it like that all the time? We're adventurers bud. Everyday, every task, hell, everything we do could easily backfire on us. We fight Agasuras and we're constantly risking our lives just to make Jienda a safer place. Not just our own, but the lives of our party members also. Nothing comes easily in life you know. It's all about being willing enough to take the risks to achieve those goals you strive for. If it backfires, try again, and if you feel you've succeeded in what you strived to do, let yourself know you did well and look back at all the good stuff you've accomplished."

"But...what if I couldn't afford to give up? Like if I didn't succeed then everything would go horribly wrong?"

"Isn't that just more of a reason to give it a hundred and ten percent? If you wanna succeed, with all your might you've gotta give it everything you've got. If it's something worth fighting for, then fight for it 'till your last breath."

TJ laughed. "You're quiet poetic aren't you Axle?"

"They say the pen's mightier than the sword, but I still choose the sword. In fact, I prefer two."

The evening pressed on and the group began to clean up the area they used for their repast and began to disperse to the higher floors of the Inn to rest. As they began to leave Peorth stood near the entrance speaking to the group as a whole.

"Though we may have faced a difficult situation here that brought about the loss of two of our members, we must not give up! We must stay vigilant in the face of adversity! Tonight we shall rest, but even among your peers, do not let your guard down for even a moment! We must continue to fight for the greater good! Always be vigilant!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

TJ, Yuta and Amu exited the Inn and walked towards the weapons and armor shop discussing their plans for what was to come. The night had a gentle breeze passing through Elfa and a somber cloudy sky.

TJ sighed. "I think it'd be better if I left today. Everyone knows I'll be leaving tomorrow and I'd rather not have to deal with people glaring at me while I'm going. It'll ruin my day for sure. Still, we're hot on Choen Palm's trail. I...we've, already come this far. So there's no turning back now. After what she's done...I can't let my feelings waver anymore. I'll avenge Su and Moran, no matter what it takes. I'll defeat her, locate Trini, and find Iris too."

Amu smiled. "I know you'll succeed. Be careful you two. It's a shame we have to separate here though...being with you guys was a lot of fun. If you ever get beat up, or need any medicine, be sure to come and visit okay? We'll be waiting for you here. We'll patch you two up in no time." Tetty emerged from the darkness unravelling a roll of bandages and the two boys laughed nervously. Amu approached TJ while he had his back turned and poked him in the side causing him to raise his arms.

"Wah!" He shouted. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Got you!" She exclaimed.

TJ looked at her from the corner of his eye . "If you wanted to hug, than just say so next time. This...is really embarrassing."

Yuu looked at the two with a half puzzled, half envious look in his eyes, until Amu let go of him and glomped him to the floor. "Okay...too sudden..." He muttered rubbing his back."

Peorth eventually approached the group as Amu stood up and dusted off her dress. "I wish you all the best on your travels. It will be a very perilous journey, and it will only be the two of you so you must be able to look after each other. You now know what Choen Palm is capable of, so you must be even more on guard than ever before. Should you need any information, or reinforcements, do not hesitate to use your guild badge to contact us. We shall be ready anytime you may need help." She told them.

TJ smiled gently. "Thanks a lot Chief, but I don't think we'll need help. This is something i started, so I don't want the whole guild to get caught up in it. Once I can defeat her with my own hands, I think I'll finally find a moment of peace."

Peorth stared blankly at him for a moment, than glanced down at her dress, smiled, and looked back at TJ. She held her right arm with her left as she said, "You are very mature for such a young man TJ. I pray for your success. Be careful on your way to Kimara Research, and come back to us safely. We shall be awaiting your results."

Amu had been watching Peorth the entire time and seemed to realize something. She walked over to her and hugged her too, causing her to look awfully flustered.

"My lord...this is quite embarrassing." She said brushing her hair from her eyes.

TJ and Yuta said their goodbyes to their friends and continued on their mission to Kimara Research. The two climbed down a set of ropes into a small strip of land not too far off from the beach. As they walked they eventually approached Straw Hat's grave and TJ stopped in front of it. The two stood amidst the darkness of the night by the sea solemnly looking at the sword embedded in the ground.

"Someone left their Spectre Sword here. What a moron..." Yuta said.

"The reason it's here is because it's somebody's grave." TJ looked down towards the sword and took his hat off, tightly gripping it against his chest.

"Your acting like you knew whoever it belonged to."

"I did...or at least, I think _I _did." TJ turned away and rested his hat on his head again.

"So why not just take the sword then? He's got a grave and stuff...better you take it than some random guy."

TJ shook his head. "This was his. Whether he's still somewhere in this world or not, the sword belonged to him and it should stay that way. To me..." TJ gave his guitar a thoughtful squeeze. "My weapon is more than just a weapon. It's an extension of myself. It's part of who I am...and who I was, and it's one of my last, and only connections to Iris Livier. Something about it reminds me of her. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something there."

"A weapon is a weapon." Yuta drew his guns and pointed them towards one of the crabs on the beach. He fired two shots and the creature groaned once, and died. "They were meant to kill, and nothing else. Plain and simple."

"If I had wanted to kill, I'm sure my past self wouldn't have chosen to be a Bard. With those powers...maybe there was people I was able to protect. Someday I'll find those abilities again and I'll fight to save those who mean something to me."

Yuta scoffed. The two began to climb down a ladder into the sand and walked down the beach passing by a large slab of land. Crabs occasionally walked back and forth upon it with their gazes fixated on the two. "If you really wanted to protect somebody you should pick up a real weapon and study a real you had chosen to be a Sorceror instead of a Bard, you wouldn't be in this situation."

They passed another rock formation that seemed to lead to a higher point on the beach while TJ unfurled his map. "_This should be the right path._" He muttered glancing up at the ladder to the vantage point and the extended region of the beach. He slid his finger across the map down the path towards what seemed to be a Priring shaped machine and nodded. He rolled the map back up and put it away. "Sorceror or Bard, I'd still be in the predicament I'm in now. Bards have the ability to heal though in place of strong fighting spells." TJ fell silent for a moment. His thoughts returned to the battle he had seen in Aoich. _Would things have been different then if I was a Sorceror?_ He thought.

A crab steadily approached Yuta as he began to say, "Did you get a brain freeze or something? Let's get moving alr-auugh!" Yuta yelled shaking his leg. The crab had used one of it's pincers to clamp down on Yuta's leg and he twisted and turned in an attempt to fling it off. When it finally released him he drew his guns again and fired six shots, each hitting the creature, and each leaving a hole in the smoldering corpse of the crab.

TJ cringed as he glanced at it and rubbed his temples. "Yuta, that's disgusting."

"Get used to it, 'cause those starfish things are gonna be joining it."

Yuta walked ahead and began to shoot the other creatures on the beach. As TJ approached he began to notice that they were the same strange starfish creatures he had seen in his memory. He turned away and tightly closed his eyes in an attempt to forget the pained face the creature had as it slowly bled out and died.

"Path's clear. Let's roll." Yuta said to him

Yuta stood before a small stone piece of land resting at the edge of the beach with a man standing on it. A tall dark skinned man with dark brown eyes, short black hair and a beard looked down upon them. He wore a maroon coat with a a pink and gold stole on top of it. He wore a a blue vest with a white dress shirt beneath it. He also wore rings embedded with jewels on each of his fingers except his thumb, a golden belt with a ruby embedded in it, tan pants, maroon loafers, a black hat with Atlantis' symbol on it and he carried a notebook and pencil. He glanced at TJ for a few moments and looked surprised then cleared his throat and returned to a more professional looking expression.

TJ climbed up the ladder and stood beside Yuta, his eyes meeting with the man's.

"Wait a 'sec...aren't you..." TJ said.

"The merchant Tonio? I see you have heard of me." He said with a grin.

"No no no! Well, that's not quite what I had in mind." TJ chuckled sheepishly. "I thought you might have recognized me. Do I seem familiar to you at all? Because I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..."

"I'm sorry child. You must have the wrong man. Maybe you have come by here once as a boy and recall seeing me here."

"Heh...maybe..."

"Now then, what business do you boys have with me at such a late hour?"

"We were looking for the submarine to Atlantis. This is the one right?"

Tonio nodded. "The one and only. But only those with the blessing of the Ocean King can take this submarine to Atlantis. If you have met with him before, you should have a key to starting the machine."

TJ began to rummage through his bag but did not seem to succeed. "The Ocean King huh...dunno if I met him before." He continued to search until he finally drew an odd blue key. It was a strange looking item. The top of it had two sharp spikes and a hole in the center, while the front portion of that was pointed. Around the uppermost half was a red ribbon tied around it and the bottom half was like any ordinary key. "Is this the one? It looks kinda like a person with spiky hair and a headband!" TJ laughed. "In key form."

Tonio nodded and lead them towards the edge of the rock revealing the Prirings submarine exactly as it had been in TJ's memory. The large silver machine had lay upon the sea bed with the hatch wide open ready for them to get in it. The shape alike to the Priring creature but a much more mechanized type. They got a slight glimpse of the inside of the machine because it was facing their direction.

"It really is an incredible thing but that design..." TJ shuddered. "I don't like it too much."

He pointed towards the sub and began to explain what TJ needed to do. "First you must get to the top of the sub and get inside from there." TJ nodded. "Climb down the ladder if you are unsure about jumping down." TJ chuckled sheepishly. "In the center of the controls is a slot for you to insert the key. Place it there, turn it once clockwise and once it clicks in place press the 'Cruise' button beside it. It will take you to Atlantis automatically."

TJ took a moment to process it and nodded. "Got it." He said. "Thanks Tonio. He climbed aboard the sub uneasily and approached the hatch. "You comin' or what?"

Yuta stood on the beach with his arms crossed as he shook his head. "You go on ahead. I'll take the next ride down there. I get motion sickness easily."

TJ shrugged but he still felt a hint of disappointment. He stared at Yuta silently for a few moments, blankly, but revealing a moment of realization soon after. His expression immediately changed to an uncaring shrug as he turned away. "Suit yourself." He began to climb down the ladder, then reached out of the sub and grabbed the handle pulling it down and climbing further down after it closed. He looked around the sub at all the lights and controls and stared out the window. The window itself was designed like the teeth of the machine and outside of it was the vast sea ahead of him.

"Wow!" TJ said excitedly. He glanced down at the controls and saw the slot where the key was meant to be placed. He jammed it in the machine as he said, "This reminds me of the Mecha Prirings I read about in the monster manual! It must have been designed after them. Or vice versa. They look almost the same." He turned the key and when it stopped the machine began to whirr and shake violently. "Must be starting up." He pressed down on a button that said 'Cruise' and the machine slowly began to submerge itself deeper into the sea.

TJ placed his hands against the windows as the submarine continued on deeper and deeper into the sea slowly passing by all sorts of sea creatures. He curiosly glanced around admiring the creatures around him and how close they were to the area the three of them once stood. TJ sat back as he stared out the window and closed his eyes. The sounds of whirring and clicking struck a chord in him that made him feel somewhat at home. A familiarity of the sounds made him feel at ease but he had no idea where those feelings had come from. His peace quickly came to an end as the sound of something colliding against the machine snapped him out of his reverie.

"What the-" TJ said glancing out the window as it began to crack. "What's going on..." He said looking around absolutely terrified. The sound of alarms loudly blared and a red light filled the submarine raising TJ's awareness, and terror. Water slowly began to seep through the cracks in the window while he looked around nervously for something to help him.

_If I try to exit through the hatch the water will push me back down and I'll drown! But if I stay, the submarine will be filled with water and I'll drown anyway! Maybe if i can break the window I'll be able to get out with less resistance...I won't be pushed down to the ground by the water either...looks like that's my best bet!_

He stepped back and took a running took a dash at the window using his shoulder to penetrate the glass but he only managed to make the cracks larger. The amount of water rising in the submarine increased and it was now past his ankles. He charged at the glass once more and the crack grew larger, spreading across the entire window. TJ breathed heavily and rubbed his shoulder, then leapt onto the control panel and kicked it with as much strength as he could muster. Water surged through with the shattered glass, throwing him back and submerging him in it as the submarine sank at a more rapid rate. He started to rise to the roof as he attempted to swim away and a barrage of bullets rained down upon him. He lowered his head for a couple seconds until they stopped and he tried to escape once again. The submarine continued to sink proving to be too fast for TJ to escape and pulled him in from the waist down. The weight of the sub and the increasing weight from the sea's pressure brought him down as his breath escaped him.

_At times like these it really makes me wonder sometimes...I've done some really stupid things in the past...I've gambled with my life, got my friends killed and I even turned into some kind of evil...thing. It makes me realize that...there's something wrong with me. Hell, there's a lot wrong with me. Am I just uncanny? Or I am special in some way? Maybe I'm cursed...or maybe there's a reason that one of my friends just attempted, and succeeded, in killing me? I kind of wish I knew but...I guess that's not really that important right now...is it? Can't say I didn't deserve it though. If there is an afterlife for me and I see the people who died because of me, I wonder what they'll say? The guild...the people...tree...heh...what am I talking about? I'm so exhausted...I just...just wanna rest...and wish it all away..._

TJ's thoughts began to fade as his struggling body fell limp. His hands slowly fell away from his throat as he slowly sank to the bottom of the sea. When all had seemed lost a hand reached out towards TJ and tightly gripped his, pulling him out from the wreckage of the submarine and the death he had accepted.

"_Idiot! Hey stupid! Get off your ass and open your eyes already!"_A familiar voice called to him. TJ could feel something poking against his face as his eyes slowly opened.

"That voice...and that feeling against my face..." TJ muttered sleepily. He immediately opened his eyes and coughed desperately looking around absolutely terrified. "Oh my god! _Oh my god! What the hell?_ Wha-what's this?" He looked beside him and there stood a young girl with long blonde hair wearing a sky blue gown and a veil over her face. She pulled the veil back and TJ gasped. "N-no way...am I really dead? And...was that your foot?"

"Good guess _smart one_." Su said crossing her arms. "Stop your crying already, you're not dead."

"How am I not dead?" TJ leapt to his feet and pointed at her. "_You're_ dead and if you're here talking to me that means _I'm _dead!" He slowly lowered his finger as his expression turned somber. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Oh get over it already! I know I'm dead and I'm over it. Big fuckin' deal. People die! So suck it up! You've still got a lot of work to do. Think you could die so easily?" She pulled the veil away from her head and tossed it away. "Now listen up, 'cause I'm gonna tell you what you need to know."

TJ shook his head as he slowly backed away. "If I'm not dead that means...I must be losing it...all of the things that happened were getting to me and I hadn't even realized it!" He began to laugh hysterically. "How blind have I been?" Su dashed towards him pulling him off his feet with her arm then slammed him to the ground. She grabbed him by the collar with both her hands and violently shook him until he stopped laughing. "Okay okay I get it! Stop shaking me already before I lose my lunch!" She dropped him to the ground and his head slowly bobbed back and forth. TJ shook his head and looked into her eyes for a couple moments. "So you say I'm not dead but...I can see you, a dead person, which I _murdered_, and I'm in some place that seems to be like a thousand feet under the sea?"

Su sighed. "If I could tell you everything I would, just to shut you up. But I can't do that. If I did, the shit would hit the freakin' fan. Does this place seem familiar to you at all?"

TJ glanced around him. The place seemed to be a cavernous area, narrow, dark, and damp, strangely enough, without an exit also. But further in something had caught his attention. A small flight of stairs that led upwards towards something that seemed to be a gate. Two long pillars stood at each side and curved towards the top of a strange circular mass of energy. The pillars were a dull white covered in moss and the energy mass was a gentle sky blue swirling around between the two pillars.

"Put on your nostalgia goggles already smart one. This is important."

"It's not ringing a bell." TJ said shaking his head.

"_Try harder than._"

"I wish it were that simple, but this isn't anything like viewing the memories from within the Iris stones..." TJ muttered. He furiously rubbed his temples. "I feel like there's something trying to stop me from remembering what this place meant to me. There's something there...I can almost see it, but it's all just blurs and the Sound of Frequency. It's quiet, but the harder I think about it the louder it becomes."

Su scoffed. She reached out and took his left hand pulling him towards the gate. "If this isn't gonna work I dunno what will. You'll be a lost cause." The two ran up the cracked stone steps and stopped on a small landing before the gate. "Go ahead and touch it, but before you do I want you to think really hard about the you of the past."

"The me of the past? But I dunno if the boy I saw in all my memories was me...I mean, he _looked_ like me but I dunno if he was-"

"Just stop thinking about it and do it!" TJ laughed nervously and steadily reached out to it. "Believe it or not, this was the actual first Instance Dungeon ever created." Su snorted. "Some say the Creator himself made it to make preparations for what was to come. Whatever that was."

As TJ's fingers approached the gate, he pulled back for a moment, made a stern expression, then finally touched the swirling mass before him. The sound of a drop of water making contact with a much larger body echoed throughout the entire cavern and a small set of ripples appeared in the gate, slowly fading away and leaving a clear vision. TJ tightly closed his eyes and thought of the boy he had believed was him, the one who appeared in each and every memory he had seen, and when he opened his eyes, there in the reflection stood the same boy he had imagined. He had the same short black hair, the same long white cloth but he had bright blue eyes unlike TJ's brown. TJ gasped and slowly backed away as he shook his head. What had shocked him the most was that the boy had long snow white wings like an angel.

"Welcome home." Su said with a devilish grin.

TJ shook his head again and vigorously rubbed his eyes, then looked into the gate once more and only saw a reflection of himself. Behind his glasses he got a glimpse of an unusual golden eye with a marking unbeknownst to him. A marking that seemed to be a seal, a circle within a circle with all sorts of runes, and a single triangle pointing to three different symbols. His other eye was it's normal colour, but it remained half-closed and the iris had faded out already. TJ tightly clutched his left eye and looked around but saw nothing more than darkness.

"I...I'm blind in one of my eyes! What have you done to me?" He snarled.

"Looks like you remembered something after all." Su said with a sly grin. "So it's just as she had told me." She laughed. "This is great! This is perfect! Now the real fun begins!" She reached over towards TJ and pressed against the center of his chest. A gentle green light softly emanated from his chest and quietly hummed. TJ collapsed to his knees and weakly groaned. "Su...what...? I don't understand...don't just leave...me like this...again..."

She crouched down in front of him and grinned evilly. "You were gonna have to awaken to who you truly are sooner or later." TJ's consciousness began to fade out and his arms were on the verge of giving out.

"So I am some kind of monster after all...you should of ran while you could...if you...knew..."

"Not really...I mean,if you wanna consider yourself a monster, I don't give a crap. But only you could decide _who _and _what_ you're gonna be." TJ collapsed to the ground and his eyes slowly began to close. Su smiled devilishly as she rubbed her chin. "If this keeps up, I'll get to have my cake, _and _eat it too! Now just to find _God Ah_..."

TJ immediately sat up tightly clutching his shirt and breathing heavily. He had one hand on his chest and one hand on his eye as he groaned. "It hurts...it still hurts..." He took a quick glance around the room he was in and felt a wave of insecurity wash over him. He covered his left eye with his hand and looked around. "I...I can see again...thank goodness. But where...where am I?"

The room he had awoken in was a gentle peach colour, with a high roof and two windows nearby. A tall red door with a handle rested on the far side of the wall to TJ's right, along with a small table covered with a pink cloth and a matching stool. The floor was made up of turquoise tiles and the walls had unusual designs above and below the windows and door. TJ rested upon a single person bed with a blanket decorated with pink diamonds. In front of the tables stood a human-sized calculator with long thin legs, red sneakers and matching gloves. Upon the display was the image of two eyes, a nose, and a mouth.

"What the hell is that?" TJ cried hiding the lower half of his face under his sheets.

The calculator looked alarmed for a moment then said, "Est-que ça va, mon ami?"

"It...it talks! I don't speak calculator...or math...or habla gibberish for that matter though...I"m just gonna...close my eyes and pretend I never saw it! I must be dreaming..."

The calculator crossed his arms. "Est-ce le garçon Anastasha parlé? J'espère que Dieu ne lui a pas Ah envoyez pour punir la ville du péché."

TJ tightly wrapped himself in the blanket as he whispered, "_It was all just a dream...it's all just a really bad dream! Because I...'cause I survived..._" A single tear fell onto his clenched fist as his hand released and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter, but very important. If you don't understand what Treo said don't worry. It's not necessary dialogue. Also, I don't actually think French is Habla Gibberish so don't feel insulted by that off-hand remark.<em>


	16. The True Hero

_**Chapter Fourteen: The True Hero**_  
>The sound of a girl's voice gently whispering in TJ's ear. He could vaguely see the vision of the girl slowly walking away from him and humming gently. She turned to him once more and called him over, then continued walking as TJ desperately chased after her. No matter how far and fast he ran she continued to fade form his vision leaving him desperate and out of breath. His vision of her became misty and blurred as she faded into the growing light.<p>

"...up...he seems to be waking up." The voice of an elderly man said.

TJ sat up breathing heavily and glancing around the room. "_Talk about d_é_j_à _vu. But that girl...wasn't Iris. Different outfit, hair colour, and style...but I still couldn't see her face._" TJ looked in the direction of the elderly man and looked startled. "Ah! Oh...is...this your bed?"

An elder man with green eyes, slicked back grey hair, bushy eyebrows and a moustache stood in over TJ. He wore a long maroon apron over a tan dress shirt and black pants. He also wore black shoes and a red bow tie. He chuckled and shook his head. "This is the Atlantis Traveller's Bar young man. Mr. Treo found you unconscious while he was on his walk and brought you to his room."

"Mr. Treo?" The man pointed to the calculator standing at the other side of the room. "_Oh_. So you must be the owner of the bar than?"

The man chuckled and shook his head again. "I am but a waiter at this establishment. Sebastian, at your service. If you would like to meet the owner of the establishment, he is on the lower floor."

TJ waved his hand in a motion gesturing he was not interested. "No thanks. I really should get going anyway." _If that guy's like Verun, I'll be stuck here quite a while. I don't have the time for that_. He thought glancing out the window uneasily. TJ quickly climbed out of the bed and grabbed his guitar, quickly placing the strap over his shoulder and heading towards the door. As he pulled on it and approached, he glanced at Treo from the counter of his eye and said, "T-thanks Mr. Treo."

Treo shrugged and said, "C'est la vie."

TJ gave him a puzzled stare as but continued on through the door while muttering, "_I dunno what you just said, but same to you._"

As TJ walked he noticed a ladder extending to the bottom floor. He carefully climbed down a few steps, then jumped down and stumbled towards the counter. A tall man with gentle blue eyes and silver hair and wearing a tuxedo with a golden design emblazoned on the top glanced in TJ's direction and smiled.

"Ah...you must be the young man Mr. Treo found on the street. You must be someone quite important for him to take you in and allow you to sleep in his bed." He said to TJ.

"I don't think I am but I'm thankful he took me in. Sorry to be rude but I don't really have time to talk." TJ said looking at the man over his glasses. "There's someone I really need to meet."

"Ah yes of course. You must visit Anastasha since you _are_ a visitor after all."

"Who?"

"Our mayor. Anastasha. Have you not heard of her?"

"If I said no, would I get kicked out of the city?"

The man laughed. "You have quite the sense of humour young man. To find Anastasha when leaving the shop you only need to take a right. You'll know her when you see her. She stands out quite a fair bit among the citizens of Atlantis."

TJ thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Thanks for the help...sir..?"

"Call me Usher. If you call me sir it makes me feel older than I really am." He held out a hand and smiled and TJ quickly took it.

"TJ. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine. Good luck young man and be sure to stop by and have a meal next time."

"Thanks again Usher. I will." TJ said exiting the shop and taking a look at his surroundings.

Atlantis really was everything that people said it was, and it was exactly alike to what he had seen in his memory. Massive buildings reaching out towards the surface of the water behind hundreds of other buildings. The city somehow kept the water out but there was no dome of any sort protecting them from drowning. But for a split second TJ could have sworn he had seen something glistening off in the distance at the edges of the civilization. Somewhere far off he could see all sorts of underwater creatures swimming out about in the city's surrounding area. It was a truly breathtaking sight. In the city itself all sorts of people moved about and bustled through the busy streets. Many of them carrying all sorts of technology TJ had never seen before. While he looked around the crowd pressed on pushing him in each and every direction.

_How am I supposed to find the Mayor of Atlantis in this-_"Whoa!" He cried as he was pulled out of the crowd. TJ immediately turned his head in the direction of his captor and placed his hand on his guitar, preparing himself for a confrontation.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you." A woman told him. She had crimson eyes and purple hair with blue bangs. She wore a long black trench coat over a pink dress shirt, black tie, and black pants. A red rose was placed in the breast pocket of her coat, and she held a small pink machine up to her ear which she seemed to be talking into. Her skin was a pale and she had an uninterested expression."I am the mayor of Atlantis, Anastasha. Before I can allow you to leave the city, I must know where you are headed."

TJ rubbed the back of his neck uneasily and explained. "I'm uhh...headed to Kimara Research. There's somebody I'm looking for."

She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but I cannot allow that."

TJ broke free of her grasp and glared at her as he turned. "Why not?"

"The Laboratory, and the Abyss Ruins themselves are no place for inexperienced adventurers or those without permission from Atlantis' advisor. Both are extremely dangerous places and should not be entered unless the person in question is mentally and physically prepared."

"So who's this advisor that I need permission from?"

"Mr. Treo." She immediately responded.

TJ frowned. "The calculator? Really? You're the mayor! _Jeez...what kind of backwater city did I get myself into?_ Can't you go ask him to give me the permission I need or something? Or do it yourself? _'Cause you're the mayor?_"

Anstasha reached into her pocket and drew the small machine she had before. She flicked it open and began muttering into it, then pressed a button and closed it, placing it back into her pocket. "Mr. Treo has granted you permission to enter the Research Laboratory. I do not recommend entering that place alone. As I had said it is a very dangerous place. Also, everything you see in the Abyss Ruins and Kimara Research Laboratory must be kept strictly secretive, or you will be breaking Atlantis' laws. Should you be accused of doing such things, you will be subject to prosecution."

"I understand, but I wanna go alone." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't care about my safety. As long as nobody else has to be put in danger for the sake of my mission then that's all I'll need."

"Before you go there's a few things I should tell you, for your safety, and because I have some work for you. Atlantis Island once was above the water upon dry land. Did you know that?"

"I heard something like that before..."

Anastasha looked around uneasily, but it did not show on her expression. "God Ah's family is responsible for creating Atlantis' civilization. This planet...no, never mind. Before Atlantis had merged with Jienda, it was a lab. But, some countries tried to take over Atlantis, so God Ah's family shut it down and submerged it in the ocean. Everything was destroyed except for one thing. That's Kimara Research Laboratory. You can get there through Simyeon, or what you know as the Abyss Ruins. Be wary of the test results there. There's a rumour that inside of Kimara Laboratory, one of the members of Iris' party Choen Palm appears."

"I knew it!"

She nodded. "There are a lot of rumours circling about, about her. It feels like something is going on there. Can you go to Kimara Laboratory and see if anything's happened there?"

"Yeah. I can do that." TJ rubbed his neck uneasily. "_All this talk of God Ah and whatnot is all a mystery to me. Probably just some legends or myths or something. _I should get going. Thanks for your help Ms. Mayor." TJ turned away from her and disappeared into the crowd, heading in the direction he had come from. Anastasha muttered something and began talking into her machine once more.

TJ continued to wander through Atlantis finding himself in a series of dark corridors. Dim yellow lights lit up a long pathway that may have led to the Abyss Ruins, the only place that stood between TJ and his arch enemy Choen Palm. As TJ walked he could feel and hear the sound of his heart beating in his chest, and the tension of the upcoming battle within him. He was so close to Choen Palm he could almost taste his revenge. The tunnel came to an end, but before him stood a large pair of double doors.

TJ pushed open the doors and was immediately bathed in a bright yellow light. As he approached he placed his hands to his eyes blocking out the light and the glimmers of the machines from the massive area that stood before him. The golden walls and machines that were scattered all over the Ruins gave it a completely unnatural feeling. Pipes and poles reached upwards to the roof of the area and extended in each and every direction. Large canisters with nuclear symbols and torn wires on top of them rested in various parts of the area. Tall glass pods rested against the walls with tubes extending from the tops into the walls, and a massive machine rested against the wall furthest from TJ with a bright red light being emitted from the center. Far off into the distance TJ could see a tall silver tower beckoning to him.

"That has to be my destination. If the place is as I remember it, I'll follow the same path that Straw Hat...and I, took when we had come here. But are my memories entirely correct? I don't remember that tunnel and stairwell..." He glanced back uneasily. "Maybe it was only a fragment of my memory...could there be pieces of it missing? Maybe the others were like that too..." TJ rubbed his head uneasily. "This is way too complicated! Choen Palm first, the rest comes after!"

TJ walked towards the edge of the green metallic platform he stood on and glanced at the floor beneath him.

Small jellyfish like creatures hopped along the ground floor of the Ruins and on the small platforms across the area in TJ's vision. The creatures had four tentacles and a large golden bulb that seemed to be it's brain. A clear jelly like substance protected the brains and kept them in place as the creatures moved around.

TJ sighed. "This place...is so hideous. It's filled with all sorts of monstrosities...what are these things supposed to be? What's their purpose? Are they just here to attack anybody who's daring enough to attempt to enter the Laboratory?" He shook his head. "The Gene Manipulation Project huh? Looks like Choen Palm and whoever else is in that place took some ordinary sea creatures and turned them into these things...part machine, part creature. Had there not been so much machinery and all this...stuff...this place might have been really beautiful." He scoffed. "How could the people of Atlantis allow this?" TJ placed his hand to his chest and exhaled. "I need to calm down. I can't lose my focus now...not when I'm so close. I'm here to defeat Choen Palm. Nothing else matters right now."

TJ closed his eyes as he breathed quietly. The sound of his heartbeat echoed through his mind along with the sound of something emanating...possibly even radiating! A wave of tension overcame TJ as he desperately unbuttoned his outfit and looked down at his chest. He could only make inaudible groans because of the amount of shock he had experienced from what he had seen. A large emerald gem was embedded in his chest, taking up about a fourth of his torso. Around it, and below it was a massive scar branching off into three separate scars on his stomach.

"This...when did...how did I...I didn't even know...I had no idea...that this was there..." TJ collapsed to his knees as he gripped his temples and shuddered. "It's...it's not real right? I'm just imagining it..._right? It...can't be real!_" He took a deep breath. "_I'll check it...if nothing happens, I'm just imagining it..._" TJ slowly inched his hands toward the crystal and tapped it once causing it to resonate and release a bright green light and a surge of mana. TJ tightly gripped his left eye as he groaned in pain falling forwards and cringing. A few moments after the pain finally subsided and the light began to dim. TJ fell on his side and breathed heavily.

_Hey stupid. Can you hear me?_

A familiar voice whispered to him. TJ lifted himself to his knees and muttered, "_no...not another of these stupid dreams...one was enough!_"

_Ha! Worked like a charm! You're simpler than I thought you were. This is pretty damn good. It's all going as I expected it to. As long as it keeps going like this everything will play out perfectly._

"It couldn't be...Su? Again? If this is a dream why don't you just show yourself already? It's not like you have to hide from me. But I don't get what you mean...what's this 'everything' you've been going on about? What about all that stuff you said in Elfa? What's it all supposed to mean?"

_I'm not telling you anything. Figure it out yourself, smart one. By the way, this isn't a dream. This is about as real as it gets, so deal with it._

"But if you know something why can't you tell me? Whatever it is could be necessary to beat Choen Palm! But why do you...why do you know so much about me? Why are you still in contact with me if you passed away already?

_Stop bitching and listen to what I say. Curiosity killed the cat stupid, and it'll kill you too. So stop being such a crybaby and wait, and then you'll find out what it is you wanna know. Oh yeah, I saw that memory you were in with Iris where...sealed...Divine...Order Frequency...better...her..._

TJ covered his ears as the Sound of Frequency hit him harder than ever. He grit his teeth and tightly closed his eyes, attempting to resist the sound. It began to fade away and TJ exhaled. "Every time I'm on the verge of finding out something useful, that thing comes back and muffles everything out! What was Su saying there though? And why is Su still able to talk to me? Also...what _is _the 'order frequency'?" TJ slapped his cheeks twice and shook his head. "The only thing I know for sure is that I need to find Iris. If I find her, I'll find all my answers. She knows everything...and she needs my help to save Jienda! I can't linger on every little thing I don't understand! I'll beat Choen Palm and find Iris! And maybe...just maybe, she could help me to piece my memories together again. Ah that's right! The stone in Atlantis! I got so lost in the crowd I forgot to find that!" TJ quickly buttoned up his shirt and dashed back towards the tunnel. "When I'm done with Choen Palm I'll get her to tell me everything about this stone. If she had anything to do with me in the past, I'm sure she'd know what this is!"

TJ eventually located the stone he seeked in the market area he had originally come to. Exactly alike to the others he had seen in the other cities, he steadily approached it as the crowd bustled on nearby and looked up to it.

"This may be the last Iris Stone I visit...or it may be the last I see before my real mission begins. But no matter what, I can't afford to have any regrets." He said, reaching out towards the Stone.

"_Will you activate the Iris Stone?_"

It asked him. "Yes." He quickly responded.

In a flash of light TJ could see the world around him slowly coming in to view once more. The room he had seen in his previous memories appeared before him again, long pink chairs lining the area with a violet carpet between them. More people sat on the chairs too. Straw Hat was there, the girl with the cat ears, and a a couple TJ was not too sure about. Beside the chairs stood what seemed to be tan walls, with plastic windows beside each pair of chairs. Above them were a series of places occasionally containing luggage.

Before him stood a boy with long black hair and emerald green eyes, a kiss mark similar to TJ's on his face. He wore a Rubashka, traditional clothes from Belos, along with shoes made purely of bandages. He carried a small circular red titanium shield and a dagger that had what seemed to be a bit of blood on it. He wore earrings alike to TJ's but red, and he flipped through a book while muttering, "Oh...which do I choose? Fire is strong, wind is fast. earth is...but I'm really good at wind..." He turned around and spotted TJ staring at him with a dull expression. "TJ! Is that you?"

TJ nodded slowly and the boy tossed the shield knocking TJ flat on his back. Before TJ could react the boy was on him, holding him by the collar of his shirt and violently shaking him, banging his head against the carpet.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" He stopped as the hair of his bangs gently covered his eyes. He stood up and turned around. "Were you not the one who swore to protect everyone? Weren't you the one who said you'd die before you let any of your friends be hurt?" TJ remained completely silent. "Maybe you weren't entirely at fault, but why weren't you able to do anything when everyone needed you most? You...you're not like us. You have a strength none of us could ever possess, and you could have used that so save us all. Some hero you turned out to be."

TJ sat up and reeled his knees closer to his body as he buried his face in his arms and legs. "_I don't understand...I don't understand any of this..._" He whispered.

As he stopped speaking his memory began to distort and fade out with the sound of Frequency. But TJ had not noticed that something in him was changing as his memories began to be pieced together...

The dream quickly faded out in it's usual pattern with the Sound of Frequency and TJ awoke in Atlantis. All of the crowds had fallen silent and completely froze in place as TJ once again stood face to face with one of Iris' visuals.

"This is Atlantis." She said. "Only travellers with the blessing of the Shaman of the Ocean King can enter here. After all our hardships, we've arrived here. But our joy didn't last long. All of our companions scattered everywhere. Gatia, Van Giwoo, Dark Moon Princess, and Choen Palm. Now it is only Muwen, Kazno, Sir Levi...and me. If I have to go alone, I will go. (Beefroast)...Beyond that rainbow. I recommend you to save at this location." The Iris visual explained.

_That visual...it cut out a couple times...there are pieces of Iris' memories that are missing too? What was she trying to say in those moments? And what's beefroast? _He thought. "Yes." He replied immediately. He closed his eyes as a bright flash of light went off in his mind and his memory slowly faded into his vision.

TJ could see a long strip of land amidst a series of debris scattered around a vast open space. The world around it was dark, but lit up by unusual star-like lights and a mass amount of light coming from beneath it, with broken pieces of land everywhere. On the strip of land stood a tall pair of pillars with a bright light in between them, and across from it stood a stairwell with another gate. The exact same gate TJ had seen in his dream with Su!

Inside of the gate he could see the boy he had seen in all his memories, exactly like he had seen him then. On the outside stood three people, two men and a young girl. The first man wore an unusual outfit and knelt down before the gate. He had chestnut hair, and wore a snow white set of robes with a gold trim along the sides of the sleeves, where they connected, the ends of the, his pants, and around the neck. He wore a set of beads around like a sash, and a beret with a blue cross emblazoned across it.

Behind him stood a tall man who wore a long green gown over black pants with a similar gold trim to the other. His gown had a symbol emblazoned on the back, a leaf cradled by two angel's wings. He wore a pair of sandals made of some really expensive material. He also wore a crown decorated with all sorts of jewels upon his silver hair.

Next to him stood a young girl with icy blue hair. She wore a diadem beautifully decorated with sapphires of varying sizes. She wore a long green dress with a symbol matching the man's, but much more decorated. The symbol and the dress itself shone brightly from all the gems upon it. She wore a pair of sky blue sandals decorated with jewels also.

The man on his knees bowed his head and said, "Please accept this humble offering of this soul to your graciousness." He kept his head bowed but he raised the string with hundreds of beads on it in front of him towards the gate. A seal appeared beneath him and in the center of the beads something began to take form. The boy's hand slowly emerged from the gate and reached into the strange white light that formed in the center of the beads. His hand returned to the gate as the unusual white fire-like substance moved around his hand. He pressed his hands together and removed them, removing a small spherical white substance with a blue flame around it.

"May you find peace in my humble sanctuary." The boy said cradling the substance in his arms. As he released his embrace the substance split in two, one blue and one white. He released the blue sphere and it slowly faded away inside the gate. He then tightly squeezed the white sphere and released it, moving his hand outside the gate placing a bead in the kneeling man's open hands. "Take this, Shaman, and may you find peace in the life to come for your many years of service." He looked behind the Shaman and noticed the little girl. For the first time, he blinked, and his bright blue eyes showed a hint of sympathy, and shined in a way they had not before. "Would you...like to see her?" He asked.

The girl nodded silently and reached out to the gate taking the boy's outstretched hand. The man next to her reached out to stop her but the shaman grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"Let the girl go. The two were destined to meet someday." He said watching as the girl slowly entered the gate. "Until the day comes, she will be the only one who can enter there. She may be the one to take the destiny her lineage promised."

As the man backed off the girl and boy turned in TJ's direction, and in the gate he got a short glimpse of the young girl's face. Bright sapphire blue eyes upon a diligent and responsible face. The face looked so familiar that he felt sure he knew who it was, but he could not quite put his finger on it. But whoever they may have been, or are now, they were one more person who knew something about TJ, and one of the few who knew what lay on the other side of that gate.

TJ slowly lifted himself up and breathed heavily. _No matter how many of these stones I visit, I feel like things aren't getting any clearer. That girl and that boy...the boy I saw in that room...all this talk of being a hero and failing to do it...what does it all mean to me? Were these things I said and did in the past? Or was it someone else? Certainly, the memories I have in that room...where I met those people, are mine. They recognize me, and they too, know me as TJ. I can see all of it through my own eyes, while the others are from a fixed perspective. It doesn't seem like anybody could see me then either, so maybe those aren't my memories. But...it doesn't explain the boy who looks like me and why Straw Hat appeared in a memory with him. Let alone, why he recognizes me._

TJ took a deep breath. _Someone I couldn't protect...does this have something to do with Straw Hat's death? That kid did say that I couldn't protect everyone...so it was more than one person right? But who IS everyone exactly?_ TJ sighed. _Apparently I had the power to protect them, but what power do I have now? I'm weak, I'm incapable, and all I know is that I need to find Iris. But if I do...then what? How could I help her to save Jienda?_ TJ slapped his cheeks a couple times again. _I need to stop being such a...such a downer! If I get depressed again like that I'll never get anywhere. Never realized how hard it is without everyone by my side...Su, Moran, Trini, Amu...it's only been a few days but it feels like it's been forever. But until I meet them again...and find Trini too, I have to be strong. I have to protect those who I can still save. I...can't let the mistakes of the past repeat themselves._

TJ made his way into the crowd and exited the city via the tunnels to the Abyss Ruins. As he walked he flipped open his monster manual and started viewing the notes on the creatures that inhabited the Ruins. He eventually reached the double doors and took another deep breath, pushing them open and drawing his guitar, running into the Ruins, leaping down to the ground beneath him and fighting off the strange jellyfish creatures.

"_Grells mainly attack with their heads..._" He muttered under his breath as he swung at the creatures leaping towards him. "_If you avoid the initial headbutt, punishing the action will be easy. They can electrocute you if you're not careful, so watch your step._" He seemed to be quoting the manual. Avoiding as many grells as he could, he pressed on through the Ruins knocking the few away that managed to get close to him.

Further in TJ came upon unusual pink underwater horse-like creatures. They had long pointed faces, orange manes, two blue fins on the body, a pink fin on the tail, a blue tail, and a saddle on it's back. Though there was no water in sight, the creature still was able to levitate above the ground. Could this have been the effect of the Gene Manipulation Project?

"_Campers are creatures that use their long pointed beak-things as a weapon. A good smack across the face will send that thing packing._" TJ muttered. One of them quickly gravitated towards TJ and he placed his guitar over his shoulder. With enough force to almost lose his balance he swung his guitar with both hands knocking the creature aside while causing him to spin around. Before the creature could rise again he raised his guitar over his head as he jumped and smashed it into the Camper's face. It let out a weak groan and died, while TJ breathed heavily and looked ahead of him. "I...I have to keep going." He ran ahead beneath a set of platforms with ladders raising beneath them. Campers patrolled them. A group of five Campers stood in front of him and quickly approached. "I don't have enough energy to fight them all off...I have to break through!" TJ held his guitar in front of him and dashed towards the group, bumping into one of the Campers and knocking it out of the way, but was blocked by another. It pecked TJ once and he stumbled back, falling into the attacks of two of the others and got caught in a barrage of pecks.

"Nngh...back off!" TJ shouted swinging his guitar in a circular motion and knocking the Campers away from him. He noticed a platform beside him that he could climb onto, and another that lead down a path separate from the ground floor's path. "If I remember correctly, that way should lead to Kimara Research, and this one...the Aquarium? Gotta find out before these guys get back up." TJ leapt towards the platform and quickly climbed up, getting to his feet and leaping towards the next platform. He landed and stumbled, but managed to get his footing and looked back uneasily. The Campers he had knocked over gathered beneath where he stood waiting for him to come back down. "It hurts, but I'm almost there...compared to what Choen Palm could do, this is nothing. Gotta prepare for the worst, 'cause this is it." He sat down and took off his bag, then began to rummage through it. "Wonder if I have any stamina candy...I could really use some right about now." As he searched something had caught his eye, and he quickly retrieved it and brought it out. "What's this? A jar?" On the jar was a small letter tied by a string. He unravelled it and read it aloud.

"_Dear TJ:_

_You're probably reading this letter because you were looking for some stamina potions after getting in a fight or caught ina mob. I knew you would eventually, so I prepared this for you to use. Be careful out there Mr. Poopie Pants!_

_PS: You owe me one!_

_~Amu~"_

TJ rolled up the note and placed it into his pocket. "_Mr. Poopie Pants? How did I even get that name?_" TJ muttered under his breath. "Oh well...gotta thank Amu for this next time I see her. Guess after looking after Trini for so long, there's nothing she's not prepared for." He laughed. "Never know what to expect with that girl." He opened the little white jar and carefully applied the ointment to his cuts and scratches. He sat for a few minutes and the pain seemed to ease; it burned a little, but he felt much better than he originally had. TJ rose to his feet and stretched his arms as far as he could reach, then cracked his knuckles and pressed onward. "Now for the final stretch." He said looking at what stood before him. He eventually reached a tall platform that seemed to be held up by a giant screw, similar to the other platforms in the Ruins. Not too far from where he stood was another platform with a screw coming down from the roof, and a gap between there and where he was. A ladder rested by his feet so he could safely get down to a platform not too far off from the ladder.

He took a running jump and leapt to the second platform, carefully climbing down the ladder step by step. His eyes fixated on some strange large creatures that looked like they were made of large masses of coral, and other things under the sea. "I remember seeing those things in my monster manual, but I thought it was just an awful drawing. But this is for real..." The creature's body was mainly made of pieces of coral, all sorts of different colours; red, orange, pink, and blue. It had a line on it's face that swirled around and what seemed to be a mouth. It had two massive arms with starfish on them, a gigantic body, and what seemed to be really small sea anemone attached to it's head and feet. Oddly enough, the creature did not have any feet, but rather, it was solely made of sea anemones, or just small tentacles. TJ swallowed hard and stared fiercely at the creatures flocking in the area beneath him.

"Kimara Research is right over there...I can almost taste it. But these Corahlas...Corlalas...C-Corolas! That was it...aren't gonna let me pass that easily. According to the monster manual, they're extremely aggressive, and they have the strength to match that. If I get caught, they're gonna crush my bones into a fine powder." TJ groaned.

He took a deep breath and leaped from the ladder in an attempt to land on the pla one of the Coralas slithered towards where he was going and he landed right on top of it. The beast and slide back and forth with TJ flailing around and holding on in an attempt not to lose his grip.

"Stupid animal! Calm down already will you?" He cried. He was nearly thrown off in each and every direction, and eventually the creature slid right off the platform into the mass on the ground floor. While it landed, TJ hit one of the other platforms and landed on his back amidst the group. "Ouch...oh crap!" TJ immedately leapt to his feet as the Coralas all charged after him mercilessly. Some collided with him and he was constantly knocked back and forth. Eventually he managed to squeeze his way through the crowd as they slithered around and took swings at each other with their massive hands, and he managed to grab onto the nearest ladder to the platform he had hit. A Corala had stood on it, but as it turned it's back TJ quickly climbed up and leapt to the ladder nearby. The platform he climbed to had support from the roof similar to the first he had seen when he entered this part of the ruins.

TJ climbed up and lay on the ground heavily breathing. "Haah...haah...I made it..." He steadily rose to his feet and looked upon his final destination. Before him stood a massive silver tower, with an unusual entrance. The entrance was an unusual gate made of three tall purple metal arches, each with a thick yellow sheet of metal in the centers. Wires could be seen behind the yellow sheet, and a thin pink laser connected the three amidst the blue swirling energy in the center. The gate reminded TJ a fair bit of what he had seen in his memory.

"This is...just like what I had seen in that place...with Su...what did she say it was called again...? An Instance Dungeon? But...what's one of those doing here? Will I find something about my past in here too?" TJ swallowed hard. "This...here...there's something here. There's more here than just Choen Palm. My memories...the challenges I've faced up until now...the people I knew and those I know now...my whole identity...may lie on the other side of this gateway. This is it. This is where I have to face my destiny...and the evil that's lurked over me since the moment I awoke in Belos. I'm going to end this!" TJ dashed towards the gate and entered, quickly fading into the swirling blue aura.

It felt as if TJ was falling through the air. It was dark, fast, and nauseating. TJ tightly closed his eyes in an attempt to reduce the sickly feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he stopped and he was on his feet, bu nearly lost his balance.

"Oh my god...that was awful! I never wanna go through that again..." TJ muttered heaving on his knees. As he stood up he took a look around him.

Kimara Research Laboratory was truly a marvel of science. While Atlantis itself was extremely high-tech, the Laboratory was the epitome of the generation's most current technology. Far off in what seemed to be the center of the lab was a massive purple pillar with a giant pink disc circling around it. Long wire-like stems coloured red, blue, and green emerged from the ground and shot up towards the roof with platforms branching from them like leaves. The platforms themselves were silver with all sorts of power cords and wires attached to the bottom. What had surprised TJ the most was that there were absolutely no Agasuras no matter where he had looked. If the product of the Gene Manipulation Project was contained outside, what was going to stop TJ from finding Choen Palm?

"The Gene Manipulation project huh...from what I've seen, it seemed to be all sorts of creatures merged with other sea creatures. I've heard coral was alive, but I never thought it could look like _that_." TJ uneasily rubbed his chest and glanced down at his shoes. "So...what am I supposed to be? Considering the fact that she has control over me, does that mean I'm one of her experiments? This gem, her control, Iris bringing me back after nearly killing me, _I think_, the fall from that place in the sky...and Su being able to speak to me from...the dead..." TJ shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense! Even if I was a machine I couldn't be a monster also! Right? But if Iris has a piece of this gem...does that mean that she assisted in this? If she and Choen Palm were once allies, does that mean...she made me this way? She wouldn't do that though...right? She wants to save Jienda...and Choen Palm wants to rule it. If Choen Palm betrayed her, surely it was for that reason. So did Iris make me this way so she could protect Jienda?"

TJ crossed his arms and groaned. "Just more questions added to the things I don't know...I'll defeat Choen Palm and find out everything I need to know, then I'll find Iris and Trini." TJ walked to the edge of the platform and carefully leapt down to the floor below him. He landed and collapsed to his knees, laughing uneasily as he rose and dusted off his clothes. As he looked ahead he saw Trinidell leaning on a ladder to the platform nearby. "Trini...Trini it's really you! I finally found you!"

Trinidell turned in his direction with a grave expression on his face. "TJ...I can't let you go any further than this. I have to stop you here."

TJ looked puzzled for a few moments. "Wha...what do you mean? This is what we came to do...to defeat Choen Palm! Did you already forget?"

He shook his head and stared at TJ. "You saw what happened in Elfa TJ. You know Choen Palms wants you to join her, and if she wanted to kill you she would have done it there. She's too strong for you to fight alone. It's obvious you're not ready to fight her, and if she can control you again, you might be lost for good. If that happens, who knows what might happen to everyone. I know Choen Palm, and like she said, she won't hurt anyone if you join her, but you won't save anyone like that. I can't risk the chances of you joining her."

TJ snorted. "Is this about what happened in Elfa? Don't let that convince you, seriously. I was just...mad...you know? I said some things I shouldn't have, but they were just empty words. There's no way in hell I would actually say that and _mean_ it!"

"You don't understand TJ. It's something more than that. A hell of a lot more. You're too ignorant to understand just how far in over your head you really are. Not only are you dangerous, but Choen Palm is too. What she's capable of, with your strength could endanger all of Jienda. Listen to me, 'cause you need to turn back before you make a grave mistake."

"What are you talking about? The only thing I don't understand is why you're being so vague and insulting me without a reason! I damn well know what she's capable of, and I know what I can do to, more than she does. She might be able to control me, but I can fight it! I hadn't known before...but now, I know what she'll do and I can resist it! Mind over matter!"

"TJ, you can't fight that! She's stronger than you, and if you show a moment of weakness she'll use that to her advantage. She'll get you under her control, and eventually she'll come after everyone else! There's nothing you can do to stop here, and joining her won't change that!"

"I already said I won't join her! She killed our friends and that's something I'll never forgive! I'm going to fight her and avenge Su and Moran, and take back what she's taken from me! To find the pieces of my scattered heart, I have to defeat her, because that's where my adventure will truly begin..."

"TJ, you're not listening to me. Your desire for revenge is gonna lead to the death of more people from Yggdrasil. You have to stop and turn back now! Turn away while you still can! It doesn't matter whether you wanna join her or fight her! You won't be able to save anybody like this!"

"You know what Trini? I can't save anybody! I know that...but I've made some horrible mistakes in the past...and even if I can't forgive myself for it or undo what I had done, I'll still fight! My soul...it's not lost...not yet! For the remnants of what remains I'll continue to fight! I won't stand down after I've come this far! Iris needs me, and I'll do everything in my power to get to her! So get out of my way!"

Trinidell placed his hands on both the guns at his waist. "I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, but you're not giving me any choice."

"Why are you so...so adamant on playing the anti-hero? Why do you have to stop me? Why can't you just join me and help Choen Palm?"

"I'm not playing the anti-hero. I'm doing whatever it takes to protect the people of Yggdrasil. If choen Palm has you under her control, she'll be able to get to all of our members through you, and once she gets us, she'll be able to make her way through hundreds, and thousands, of other people without anyone being the wiser. If you won't understand, then there's nothing more I can do for you! It stops here!"

"If that's how it's gotta be, then so be it! I'll beat you to a pulp and drag your ass back to Elfa if I have to! Even if I...I don't wanna fight you, I won't let you stop me either. My goals depend on this more than anything right now, and for months I travelled so I could get to this point. Every moment I had suffered was for this! I want the truth and I won't run away when I'm so close to having it! I don't know whether what I'm doing is right or wrong, but I'll do whatever it takes to succeed, to save Iris, and to find my shattered memories...so if you want to fight me I won't hold back. I'm no hero or villain, but to finish what I'll started I'll even fight you!"

"Enough talking! I'm not gonna hold back, even if it's you TJ!"

Trinidell quickly back flipped and drew both his guns fired downwards towards TJ, who immediately retaliated by drawing his guitar to block the bullets. Trinidell stepped back and fired two more shots, following up with a spin and firing two more form his waist. TJ blocked the first two with his guitar as he dashed out of the way of the other two. He dived as the bullets flew by him and landed behind one of the pillar-like stems. He quickly took cover as Trinidell fired a few more shots at where his feet were. He continued to fire but TJ remained hidden, and amidst the sounds of gunfire TJ could hear him steadily approaching.

When the footsteps came close enough TJ leapt out from his cover and horizontally swung his guitar in an attempt to catch Trinidell but narrowly missed him. He dived backwards and fired twice, grazing TJ with one of his shots. TJ placed his left hand on his cut but continued stampeding towards Trinidell with his guitar tightly gripped in his right. While Trinidell got onto his knees TJ placed his guitar in front of him and blocked the incoming fire from his enemy. When TJ was finally in melee range he took another horizontal swing that Trinidell blocked with his right hand's gun and aimed his left at TJ's face. TJ shifted his head away from the shot but received a headbutt in turn. Trinidell raised his gun as quickly as he could and let off a shot in TJ's arm.

"Argh!" TJ shouted dropping his guitar.

He tackled Trinidell to the ground and began to punch him across the face. Trinidell quickly placed his gun in TJ's direction again and fired a shot, catching TJ in the leg. TJ fell forward on top of him and he quickly threw him aside, stumbling to his feet.

"Sorry TJ, but only one of us could be the true hero. But there's nothing more that you can do..." Trinidell quickly dashed towards his bag resting by where he originally stood and drew a butterfly knife from it, holding it to his hand and steadily cutting his hand, dripping his blood to the floor. He began to chant something as he drew more of his own blood; TJ began to move, placing his hands to his wounds and staring at Trinidell's actions in awe.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing? Stupid..." TJ muttered breathing heavily and groaning in pain.

"It has to be done." Trinidell said, crouching and placing his bloody hand to the floor. Above him appeared three seals of different sizes, exactly alike to those TJ had seen in his memory in Aoich. Above them a black mass began to take form and steadily grow in size as a dark purple energy began to come into form around Trinidell. "I don't know where I learned this skill, but it may be the only thing that can defeat you...so...prepare yourself TJ. 'Cause it ends right here, right now."

TJ looked up at the seals and energy above Trinidell and the fear inside of him began to grow quickly by the second. "No...it couldn't be that could it? That spell...you aren't the one...you couldn't be..." TJ whispered still staring up but trying to get to his feet. He cringed in pain but managed to barely stand on his feet.

Trinidell stood up and drew both his guns again, crossing the two with both his hands at his waist as he began to chant again. He raised his arms up, pointing both guns at the mass of energy above him. A bright red light emanated from the tip of both his guns and when he finally let off the shot, a bright red jet of light surged forth towards the mass. It grew as it passed through each seal and collided with the dark energy mass, causing a blinding light to emerge from it. As the light died down TJ could clearly see a bright mass of energy, almost exactly alike to that he had seen in his memory. Almost like a red star, it shone brightly enough to engulf the dim laboratory in it's radiance. The energy from it steadily drifted away as more took it's place and it rested in mid-air, waiting to perform what i had once done.

"_Th-that spell..._" TJ whispered pointing towards it, then to Trinidell. "_You...you were the one who created it...you killed them...you killed all of them...you..._"

Trini closed his eyes as he turned away from TJ pointing in his direction. "Rinstar! Annihalate my enemy!" He commanded it.

The star began to shine brighter as a small ball of light took form before it, and quickly grew in size. TJ was frozen in place, hopelessly staring up at the star absolutely terrified. When the spell was finally ready, it fired a powerful beam towards TJ, engulfing him in flames and searing the spot where he stood. As the beam dissipated, the star followed suit quickly fizzling out and disappearing. Trinidell collapsed to his knees breathing heavily and coughing up blood as he desperately heaved for air.

"I...I didn't want it to be this way TJ...but it was either you, or everyone else...this was just...the destiny you and I were bound to." He muttered as he began to cough again.

Shortly after the sound of growling caught Trinidell's attention, causing him to immediately turn around and catch a glimpse of TJ slowly getting to his feet while emitting the noise. The boy had a few slight burns and a couple shreds of singed clothes, but he was still fine other wise.

"H-how did you survive that...there's no way you could've..."

TJ began to raise his head, growling as he grinded his teeth and glared at Trinidell with hatred in his eyes so fierce it made his skin crawl. "BASTARD! MURDERER! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO YGGDRASIL!" TJ snarled dashing towards Trinidell.

Trinidell dodged TJ's initial attack and ran as far and as quickly as he could, placing his guns together and forming his gatling gun. As it began to spin, TJ quickly turned around and stormed towards him again, nearly stumbling as he ran with such force and anger. He grabbed his guitar and continued running directly at Trinidell without a second thought.

"This could take down the biggest of enemies! I'm pretty damn sure you're no exception!" Trini shouted as his gun began to fire with enough force to push him back.

Without even trying to avoid the gunfire TJ took the bullets shot after shot, leaping through the air and slamming his guitar in between Trinidell's eyes. The gun returned to normal as he landed in front of him, and took another swing hitting the side of Trini's head, flinging him aside into a nearby stem-pillar. TJ ran towards him dragging his Corala guitar against the ground and attempted to smash Trinidell's face with it but missed as he rolled out of the way and shot him twice in the ribs. TJ fell to his knees and Trini collapsed from blood loss.

TJ began to stand back up as he laughed mirthlessly. "Heh...you know, this really reminds me of the good ol' days...remember that time you burned down my home, killed nearly all of my people, and killed my princess? How about when I said I'd kill you along with me and spared your life? Well this time, I won't be so kind. See you in Hell!" TJ shouted. His eyes were bloodshot and the fury on his face began to seem to be nothing more than fear.

"TJ, just by your expression I can tell that you don't want to do this! Stop before you do something you regret!" Trinidell pleaded.

"Do you think I care? I've already told you then, I have nothing left to lose, nor nothing left to live for. To kill you and avenge all of the lives you've taken, will satisfy my desire for revenge! Now die!"

He raised the guitar to his waist and prepared himself to play until someone said, "Stop the Action! On my command!" TJ fumbled and he placed his guitar on the ground at his side. "Sorry boys, but this party is over." Nearby on a platform about the same height that TJ originally was at, stood Choen Palm herself. She dangled the gem on a necklace in her hand and placed it around her neck. "So long as I have this, you're powerless to me boy. It was foolish of me to think I would not need to use it during our meeting in Elfa." She scoffed. "Diplomacy." She smiled evilly. "Nevertheless, so long as I obtain the other two pieces, the power hidden away by God Ah's family shall be mine."

"Who the hell is God Ah's family and what does it have to do with me? Why do you have control over me?" TJ snarled.

Choen Palm glared at TJ with a look of disgust and scorn on her face. "Ugh! You stupid child! You of all people should know!"

"God Ah's family or whatever means nothing to me! I need to find my memories and Iris, and I know you know something about it! So why don't you come down here already so we can finally settle the score once and for all, Choen Palm?"

She frowned, then smiled. "Well, aren't you the epitome of precociousness. Cute. Sadly, I do not have the time to play with you today. The hunt begins now that I have you in my grasp, so why don't we test our your true strength with this pawn?" She drew the gem from her shirt and it began to release the same light it had before. "Show me what you have been gifted with boy! Release the power of the Gods! On my command!"

TJ fell to his knees as he began to bite his lip and tear through the skin. Blood ran down from his eyes and nose as he began to violently cough up more of it. He tightly gripped the gem embedded in his chest as he let out a blood curdling scream, loud enough to destroy the ears of a normal person. His hands began to grow into massive claws and his clothes started to tear as long blade like scales emerged from his skin, now turning as black as the night itself. His pupils faded away as his scleras began to turn yellow, and his body started to grow also.

As the rest of his clothes almost reached the tearing point, his growth was stopped as someone shouted, "Return to your human form! Under my jurisdiction!" A woman. His breathing returned to normal as his body followed suit and he collapsed to the floor. The evil aura he emitted slowly dissipated and disappeared while he fell unconscious.

"Ten points for being stealthy!" A girl said as a bright grin flashed beneath a brown cloak. She quickly removed her hood and heaved TJ onto her frail shoulders. The girl in the cloak seemed to be the exact same one who was listening to TJ and Peorth's conversation back in Elfa Harbour. She turned in Trini's direction and said, "I wish I could save you too, but I really can't carry you both."

Trini turned his head from the ground and muttered. "_It's alright. I don't mind being here all that much._"

Choen Palm was absolutely furious. She squeezed the gem with enough force to break it as she roared, "You filthy wench! Leave the boy before I destroy you!"

She turned in Choen Palm's direction and stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry quite rudely. "Sucks to be you! I'll be taking back our lost lamb 'cause you can't have him!" She turned away and began to run towards the entrance, leaping towards it with skill and grace and escaping safely into the light of the Abyss Ruins.

Choen Palm nearly popped a blood vessel in her anger as she said, "Don't just sit there you useless Vandel! Subdue the girl and get the boy back! Right this moment!"

Trini chuckled quietly as he said, "_Did I make the wrong judgement?_"

"Of course you have you stupid child. Now you shall face the consequences of your inability to abide by my wishes!" She snarled. She held her crossbow with one hand carefully placing it between his eyes as her right index and middle finger slowly pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>The name God Ah's family is different from La Tale's translation, God's Family Ahs. This was on purpose, so please bear with it. With that said, until next time!<em>


	17. Silencing Peace

_**Chapter Fifteen: Silencing Peace**_

_Trini was right. He was completely right, but I was so adamant on having things my way that everything went wrong. I fought him, nearly got myself killed, and then I forgot everything after that point. But at the same time, I found out a horrible, horrible secret that I never wanted to know..._

TJ opened his eyes and slowly raised himself up from the cold pavement he had lay on.

_To think that Trini was the one that I had seen in my dreams...I remember that, and that thing...what did he call it again? Rinstar? After that thing fired that laser at me everything's a blank. What had happened then that landed me here? But where exactly is 'here'?_

TJ rubbed his eyes and groaned, glancing around in search of his hat, noticing it beside him shortly after.

"Feels heavier than before." He muttered sleepily glancing on the inside of the hat. A few coins rested within it. "Ely? Did someone lose their money on their way or something? Wonder who I could give it to to return it..." TJ removed the Ely from his hat and placed it into his wallet, then placed his hat on his head. "Whatever. Not a big deal." He stood up and stretched, then glanced around the surrounding area. "This place...is very familiar. Am I...in Elias?"

As TJ gathered his bearings he realized that he really had returned to Elias. It seemed to be awfully late, by the state of the day. The sky was dark and the city's streets were rather barren. Only a few adventurers passed by stealing a glance at TJ while he attempted to confirm his suspicions.

_How exactly did I wind up back here though? For me to arrive back in Elias...it must have been a few months! Did I black out for that long? Or was I unconscious? Now that I think about it...where the hell is Trini exactly?_

He paused for a moment while his thoughts came to a standstill.

_What will I do when I see Trini again? Could I really just pretend that everything is okay and try to return things to normal? Hell, could things ever be normal again? The two of us nearly killed each other in the last fight...but if I escaped to Elias, where's he? Did he take on Choen Palm alone? If he did...what if he died? I don't know what to feel...or even what to think of the whole scenario._

TJ's face cringed. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and shook it off. As he removed his hands he noticed an unusual worn out brown cloak resting on him.

"What's this?" He said carefully examining it. "Where did I get this? Trini wasn't wearing it...did I take this from somebody during the time I can't recall?" A note resting on the ground beside TJ quickly caught his attention. He reached for it and sat down as he read the contents of it. It read:

_Dear TJ:_

_How are you feeling? I hope you're alright. Sorry about leaving you on the streets after you passed out. All the inns had closed their doors by the time we had arrived in Elias. After all that happened in Kimara Research I'm sure you're having a pretty rough time keeping it together, so why not put your adventure on hold and pursue something else? I heard that there's a Hermit that specializes in the Occult. I think he might be able to help you with your identity crisis, and any other problems you might have. Apparently he can read minds and teach people to use their faults to their advantage. Pretty cool huh? The rumours say he lives on Toad Mountain, so you'll need to go to Toad Island to find him. To get to the island, try Elias' airport. Maybe you could get there by Aircraft?_

_PS: The cloak belongs to me. Sorry I couldn't fix your clothes! Also we'll let Amu know about Trini, so you can leave that to us._

_~Love, K~_

TJ fiercely stared at the note, then frowned. "Who the hell is 'K'? What was I doing that ended with me meeting K? On that note, how does he or she know about me and my...identity crisis? Maybe she meant my memory loss... she also knows about Amu and Trini...maybe she's from the guild?" TJ sighed. "Still, it's not like she's wrong. Maybe I do need to put my adventure on hold for a while...I need help...badly. It'll take me months to get back to Atlantis itself, and if I do, I might just make the same mistakes I already have. I can't risk losing to Choen Palm a second time!"

TJ rolled up the note and placed it in his back pocket. "Urgh...damn. Looks like I've still got a few wounds from the last battle." TJ knelt down and brushed his hand against the leg he was shot in, then looked puzzled. "The wound...it's gone? There's not even a trace of it left! That's incredible! But what...or who, did it?" TJ rubbed his neck uneasily. "I'll figure that out later. For now I should head to the Airport and see if I can get an Aircraft to Toad Island."

TJ continued on towards the airport, passing by the mailman, the palace gates and eventually the Airport's gates. TJ continued on passing by what seemed to be a small house at the airport's entrance which puzzled him quite a bit, but he continued on anyway. Nearby stood a gigantic pink aircraft, which TJ could only assume would take him to Toad Island.

As he approached he did not notice a small voice shouting to him, "WHOA WHOA STOP YOUNG MA-" The tiny voice stopped immediately as TJ's foot made contact with the ground, creating a small cracking noise.

"Ummm...uh oh...think I stepped on a talking ant or something...I'm gonna be in pretty deep for that..." TJ muttered. He dragged his shoe along the ground revealing a tiny person.

"You!" The man shouted. "Do something like that again and I'll have the whole Lilliput army have at you! You oversized oaf!" He steadily lifted himself from the ground. By the look of his clothes, he seemed to be the leader of a navy force. He wore a long pointed hat with a red feather, a white uniform with a gold trim over a yellow shirt, matching white pants, a brown belt, and brown shoes. He had long crimson hair and eyes, a moustache, and he carried a tiny rifle and a pipe.

TJ stared at him for a few moments, then looked around the general area, noticing a small hot air balloon. "You know," He began, "calling me an oversized oaf is _quite rude._ Honestly, that actually kinda pissed me off. But I'll let that one go for now. Assuming by your..._size_, that balloon is yours right?"

The tiny man chuckled haughtily. "Why yes it is! Finest in Lilliput!"

"But why would the people of Elias need that thing if there's another kind of aircraft right over there? I mean, it's bigger, it can fit more people, and it looks a lot faster. What would make anybody wanna ride this tiny thing?"

He seemed slightly agitated by TJ's comments, but he gently stroked his moustache and disregarded the remarks. "Elias' aircraft is not too bad, but it requires too long a landing strip to land in the field and it makes too much noise. However, Lilliput's aircraft truly is the finest; we can fly without any noise, there is no need for a landing strip and we can land wherever we please! The technology in this aircraft has been upgraded; it is the fastest aircraft in all of Jienda! With this we are planning to fly all over the continent. What say you?"

"All over the continent? Is that really as far as it can go?" TJ crossed his arms. _If I was planning to go back and fight with Choen Palm, then this would be pretty convenient, but it's too soon for me to face her again. If this thing really is the fastest in Jienda, maybe it could take me to Toad Island?_ He thought. "Can this thing fly to Toad Island?"

The tiny man looked absolutely shocked. "Did you say...Toad Island?"

"Yeah...is there something wrong with that?"

The man placed his pipe back in his mouth and blew a few puffs. "I have been searching for someone willing enough to take the 'Puwagra' to the legendary Toad Island. I have dreamt of the day that I could make the journey to that place. Alas...the Puwagra has never made such a long journey since it was created. Will you take this risk for the sake of adventure young man?"

TJ rubbed his neck uneasily. "I guess it's safe to say that the other aircraft can't take me there, judging by your response...so if this is the only way to get there then I'll be your guinea pig, I guess."

"I am positive you will not regret it young man! Ah! I have not introduced myself yet! You may call me Nai. And you are?" Nai held out a hand.

"Call me TJ, as long as you stop calling me young man. That makes me feel antsy." TJ held out a finger and Nai shook it.

"When you are ready to depart feel free to board the Puwagra. We shall depart once you have finished your preparations.

TJ rubbed his neck uneasily and rummaged through his bag for a few moments. "I honestly have no preparations to make. So...I'm just about ready to go."

"Then let us set out at once!" Nai said to him quickly climbing into the hot air balloon.

TJ glared at the balloon as if hoping it would grow bigger, but to no avail. TJ placed his feet in it and slowly inched himself into the fettle position just barely managing to fit inside of it. The fact that he could sit in it at all, let alone without crushing the aircraft, was fairly incredible. On the other hand, it did not make it any more comfortable for TJ. Nai climbed over his shoe and drew his rifle, holding the bayonet to the rope holding the balloon down. At the bottom of the ground rested a small sandbag that seemed to be keeping the aircraft grounded.

"This thing won't be able to fly with my weight holding it down...even if that sandbag is cut." TJ muttered. Nai began to cut through the rope, and when it finally tore the hot air balloon shot up into the sky at an incredible speed. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" TJ shouted as it quickly gained altitude.

The balloon steadily drifted through the air high above the clouds and Jienda itself. TJ could see the lights of Elias slowly fading away and the dim city of Young Gyoung just barely coming into view. He stared at the world now seeming to be nothing more than mere pebbles and ants beneath him, high in the sky, towering over all of it.

As he looked a tinge of loneliness began to grow within him. Was it the fact that he had none of his allies by his side? Or was it the battle that he had just returned from with Trinidell? Tears began to well up in his eyes and he quickly rubbed at them, wiping the tears away while trying to hide his pained expression. The balloon drifted on and TJ could not help but feel somewhat homesick. What little TJ knew the cities on Jienda disappeared amidst the clouds as they moved further away from the civilizations of Jienda.

TJ opened his eyes and he still sat in the same position he had started in. His legs and arms felt awfully stiff, and he desperately wanted to stretch, but was too afraid to move to risk it.

"Nai are we anywhere near Toad Island?" TJ asked. The balloon gently drifted over the vast ocean, far away from Jienda.

"Be patient my boy, a man of adventure cannot rush his journey! An adventure isn't about the destination, what truly matters is what the adventurer experiences before he reaches his destination!" Nai responded enthusiastically.

"The only thing I'm experiencing is really stiff limbs and a sore back..."

"Alas...if only you had been my size you would not have suffered such difficulties."

"If I was your size I'd get crushed like a grape." TJ sneered.

"Then you have not been to Lilliput young man."

TJ clenched his fist, but eventually let it go. "I told you don't call me those things..."

As the day pressed on, TJ eventually decided to take the risk and moved around a fair bit to access his bag. Proving successful, he withdrew his monster manual and glanced through some of the pages he had not yet seen, looking at some of the creatures that would have appeared in Kimara Research, had whatever occurred then, not happened. The Laboratory seemed to consist mainly of different types of giants, including those of different elements like wind, fire, and stone. There were also normal giants. As always, TJ was bedazzled by the artwork included with each entry, and amused by the witty commentary.

_The giants of Kimara Research are as big as they are stupid. If you're quick enough to avoid their gigantic overhand swings, you could sit right between their legs and they'll keep swinging as if they'll hit you. The funny part about it is, your allies can keep attacking those things until they die, and they still won't stop swinging. Can't get any more dense than that._

TJ gently slid his fingers across the page, feeling the words engraved into the book and the time and effort put into each and every drawing. Aside from the smell of the contents of TJ's bag, the book had the faint smell of a familiar perfume. TJ spent hours thinking of who's scent it was, but did not succeed.

He eventually decided that he would use his guild badge, looking at it uneasily until he smoothed over his resolve and used it. For a while there was nothing but silence, then he began to hear the sound of someone singing. It was a quiet but gentle hum, but as it went on it grew louder, and steadily entranced TJ. He listened to it without thinking for hours, feeling at peace simply by just hearing the singer's voice. Though TJ could not tell who it was, he was positive it belonged to a young woman. Although, it did not matter at the time. The gentle voice played in his head like he had known it all his life until he fell asleep amidst his daydreams.

TJ's stomach began to grumble and he started to wake again.

"So hungry..." He muttered opening his eyes and rubbing his stomach. He quickly snapped out of his groggy state and looked around with a panicked expression. An intense amount of heat and a burning smell immediately caught his attention. He realized that where he sat had caught fire and was slowly setting fire to the rest of the balloon. "Nai! NAI! What the hell?" TJ desperately searched for Nai, and eventually spotted the tiny citizen of Lilliput parachuting down towards an island quickly coming into view.

"PREPARE FOR A COLLISION WITH TOAD ISLAND MY BOY!" Nai shouted back to TJ seemingly glancing at him.

"I swear, if I catch you I'm gonna stomp you into the pavement of Elias!"

The flames began to spread further across the balloon and TJ's uneasiness grew with it. As it caught fire, it quickly began to descend down toward the island. TJ placed his hands on his head and desperately braced for a crash collision with the ground.

TJ slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself from the ground, noticing that he was in a solid white room. It was just that colour as far as he could see.

"Wh-where am I? Am I dead? For real this time?" He asked himself.

Suddenly something or someone, approached TJ from behind and gently wrapped their arms around his neck, nearly causing him to panic.

"Who-"

The person behind TJ began to hum gently, a familiar tune to him, calming him down and making him feel weak. "There's no need to be afraid, for I am always watching over you...I will always be by your side...so do not fear and be strong...my beloved..."

TJ turned in the direction of the stranger as his dream became hazy, and he saw Su again, this time with long emerald green hair and sky blue eyes. His eyes closed again and his dream disappeared as he muttered something inaudible.

As TJ came to, he slowly lifted himself from the sand and coughed up a few grains of it. He let his tongue hang out from his mouth and gently brushed the remaining grains from it with the side of his hand.

"Gross..." He muttered shuddering. "Another dream...thought I was dead for a minute...but...who was that? Looked like Su...but it sure didn't sound like her. At all. Maybe that was another of my memories? No Iris Stones around here though..." He shook his head. "I'll figure that out later! That aside..." He quickly glanced around him in case of an ambush but noticed nothing in the general area, other than the destroyed Puwagra, Nai, and a few tall pieces of land, each leading towards long paths. He stopped looking around and glared at Nai. "There you are!" He prepared himself to pounce on his small adversary, but stopped before he could even try.

"Well? Are you not going to end my life? You brute! There is no escape, nor a way to contact Lilliput from here so you have me within your grasp." Nai said sternly.

TJ clenched his fists and slowly lowered them to his sides. "Why are you even challenging me?" He sighed. "There's already a long list of people I've harmed. Why add one more to the list?"

Nai shrugged. "As you wish. Nonetheless, we have reached our destination at the cost of my beloved Puwagra. Truly a brave piece of technology...but! It can be repaired! And so shall it be done! I shall stay here to maintain it."

TJ rubbed his neck and shrugged. "You...you do that. I'm gonna be on my way I guess. I did come here for a reason..."

TJ lifted himself from the ground and stretched. To his right, the beach extended revealing a small area infested with crabs similar to those he had seen on Orca Beach. Strangely enough, they were eerily similar. But that was not what he was searching for. Between the two massive pieces of land, a dry dirt path seemed to lead towards a small seaside town. But that was not what he wanted either. He climbed a ladder hanging from the piece of land to his right, and fell off of it immediately from shock.

"Wah!" He shouted falling back into the sand beside the Puwagra. "Ch-chief?"

Peorth glanced out from the platform with her usual blank expression, but appearing rather puzzled. "TJ? What might you be doing here?" She asked. She disappeared over the rocks and appeared again, standing this time.

"Well, someone named 'K' left me a note and said I should go meet some Hermit on Toad Island so here I am."

"TJ, do you know this...'K?'"

"Well...no...not quite."

"You should not do what a note tells you to do unless you recognize, and are positive, that it is someone you know personally. If you are not vigilant, you could be put in serious danger."

"Y-yeah...you're right. Sorry about that..."

"It is not something you need to apologize to me for TJ, so long as you understand, that is what truly matters."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Though it's a bit off topic, what're you doin' here Chief?"

Peorth placed her right elbow in her hand as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, and replied, "I am doing a reconnaissance mission with Yuta and Axle. There has been much controversy over the rumours of missing people. We have come to investigate, and quite possibly solve this discord."

"Always on the ball." TJ said laughing. "But by the way you put it, it sounds like you did it purely by choice. You guys weren't hired to find out what happened to those people?"

Peorth shook her head. "The palace has decided to take a "hands-off" policy with anything related to Toad Island. Ever since the incident with King Rabana, they have been very secretive about Toad Island and it's affairs. But yes, we were not hired to investigate this."

"King who? Never mind that. More importantly, _what is that?_" TJ asked in a sing-song way, pointing at something in her hand.

"Hmm? These? Ah...they are Tarot cards." She gave him a closer look at the top of the deck. "Would you like me to perform some divination for you?"

TJ sighed happily. "More than anything."

Peorth almost cracked a smile as she knelt down and began to explain, "With these cards, I can tell your future, your social compatibility, and many other things."

TJ rubbed his chin for a few moments. "So my social compatibility is something like my relationships with certain people right?"

"That is correct."

"Cool!" He said grinning. "So if I asked you to check the social compatibility between me and you, would you be able to do that? I've always wondered a little bit."

Peorth's cheeks flushed slightly as she responded, "Forgive me, but I cannot do that." She averted her eyes.

TJ shrugged. "Well, that's too bad. Maybe next time." The disappointment in his voice was not hidden well. "How about my future? I wouldn't mind a peek into that."

She shuffled through the cards. "If that is what you wish..." She eventually stopped shuffling the deck, closed her eyes and placed the cards down one by one. She placed ten cards down in total, into five separate piles went in order of the number. She then lifted the first card using her middle and index fingers, then turned it around facing TJ, her eyes remaining closed. The card itself had the silhouette of a boy and a girl standing with their backs to each other, and their hands to their chests. At the bottom of the card a banner was placed, reading, 'Stand United'.

Peorth opened her eyes and began to explain. "Stand United...you will start your adventure anew after parting ways with the people of the past, but from there you shall lead a new group that shall see the adventure through to the very end." She placed the card back to it's place face up, then closed her eyes again lifting the next card. It featured a boy standing beside someone that seemed to be a much older man. The man had a bloody sword shoved through his chest, and he held the boy close to him in a gentle embrace, covering his face. The man was tall enough to have his head hidden by the top of the card. The banner of the card read 'Compassion'.

"Compassion...faced with betrayal and a difficult decision, you will set your hatred aside as not to lose sight of your goal. You will stand tall in the face of adversity, utilizing your compassion to be your strength, and your tragic flaw."

Peorth repeated the cycle and revealed the next card to TJ. On it, was a whirlpool with all sorts of fish and sea creatures being dragged into it. The banner read 'Chaos'.

"Chaos...the world you have come to know will spiral out of control and will submerge you into situations like nothing you have ever seen before. Will you cope, or will you break?"

TJ swallowed hard. Peorth placed the card down and began to draw the next card, turning it to TJ, in the same steady suspenseful way she had previously. The card displayed a person's face, one side smiling devilishly, while the other sobbing. The banner read 'The Deceiver'.

"The Deceiver...hidden behind a veil of misleading truths, lies, and a facade none could comprehend, you shall live a life of constant deceiving and trickery, committing acts from the shadows."

TJ could feel his heart sinking from the last card, and felt a growing feel of desperation and uneasiness as he awaited the final card. Peorth lifted it and turned it in his direction. TJ's pupils began to shrink as he stared at the final card, shaking his head in shock and disbelief. Peorth slowly opened her eyes, much more cold and deadly this time. The card itself, portrayed two shadows, one lying down while the other had it's arms outstretched as far as possible, both hands clasped together, holding a sharp object pointed directly at it's wielder. It read 'Sacrifice'.

"Sacrifice...you will come to the crossroads of your journey, faced with the choice of choosing to be a bastion of justice, or the epitome of evil. But to accomplish these goals, a sacrifice will have to be made, and only something precious to you will suffice." Peorth placed the card down and stared at TJ with a calm expression. "Should you wish to change the future you have now, you may, but along with it there will be the constant risk of success and failure, along with justice and calamity. You may find this can begin should you return to Jienda. What will you do?"

TJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll see this through to the very end...I won't turn away from my destiny. If this is the future that awaits me, I'll stand by it. If there's even a slight chance of success, I'll take it." He clenched his fist, then punched the ground. "If something has to be sacrificed, I want it to be me this time...to justify, and to atone...for my mistakes...Yggdrasil's blood is on my hands, and there might not be a way for me to remove it..."

The sound of a gun being cocked as the cold barrel was slowly and gently placed against TJ's temple.

"Only so many atrocities can be forgiven TJ, and certain ones can be accepted. But just like you said, Yggdrasil's blood is on your hands...and you know what? I think I happen to know a certain someone who knows the quickest and simplest way to clean your hands." A familiar voice said.

"Do it." TJ said calmly closing his eyes.

Peorth stood up and approached. She placed her hand on the gun and pushed it away. "There is no need for this...Yuta. You have already heard my orders, and should there be a need, I will inform you again. Now stand down. That is an order." She commanded. Yuta scoffed and turned away walking past TJ without looking back. He began to approach the edge of the platform leading to the path towards the town.

"You can't protect that monster forever Peorth. If you weren't getting in my way with every attempt I had made, this would have been over a long time ago, and it wouldn't have to be so messy. But now it just isn't that easy, now is it?" He raised one of his guns and fired a shot to the sky. "Those half-baked fuckin' decisions of yours is gonna get the whole damn guild killed." He chuckled. "I'll give you three days to prepare TJ. When you're ready to settle the score, come to the City of Iron. We'll end it there. So until then, you better watch your back. Next time she's not gonna be there to protect you, and when she isn't, I'll blow your fucking brains out. You got lucky last time, but I don't miss twice." Yuta leapt down from the platform and walked away.

As he disappeared form sight, TJ began to cringe, his body shuddering violently as he dug his fingers into the ground. He tightly bit his lip in an attempt to fight back his tears and fear, but failed to hide it.

Peorth knelt down behind him and gently wrapped her arms over his shoulders and tightly embraced him. "Fear not, TJ, for I will protect you. So long as you remain within my jurisdiction, none shall bring harm to you..._my precious person_."

TJ froze for a moment as he looked back at her. Her face was nearly pressing against his as he quickly turned away and shook his head. "S-sorry...just thought of something there. I must have been imagining things." TJ muttered.

Peorth let go of him and stood up, staring off into the direction Yuta had went. "I pray that some of the Tarot cards do not prove true, but my predictions have not done such a thing yet. But for your sake, do not be afraid to fight for your fate, or against it TJ. Only you can control your destiny. Do not let it control you."

TJ rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. "Right...you're right Chief. Thanks a lot. For everything. I'll do my best...to be strong, and to fight for my fate. I can't let you guys down...and I have to find Iris still. She still needs me...but first, I need to find this Hermit. Which way do I go to get to Toad Mountain Chief?"

"Climb that ladder and follow the path up the mountain. It will take you there." Peorth replied pointing to a platform beside them with a path branching off from the level where they stood. "This one will take you to Toad Forest, so be careful if you return."

"Got it. Thanks again!" TJ said quickly scrambling up the ladder and running down a hilly path towards the mountains.

Peorth gently rubbed her arm as she watched TJ disappear into the distance. She removed her headband and removed the center of the flower, holding it to the sky. "Have I made the right choices? Was meddling in TJ's future what was intended for me? But if I had not...I would have to risk losing him again. I cannot afford that mistake!" She sighed. "It won't be long before the first prediction comes true. I must make preparations immediately for what is to come." She turned towards the sun revealing a small emerald gem, brightly shining in the light. "The sign of our contract...a sign of the future we share. I shall take destiny into my own hands, and shape it to one where we can save them all..."

TJ slowly but surely made his way up the mountain, tired, but persistent, he pressed on until he eventually approached a plateau amidst the mountains. Tall wispy trees stood on the path he walked and all around it, while tall mountains in the shapes of toads looked down upon him. Unusual tiki statues decorated the area with the occasional patch of grass growing on the mountains. Sitting on a thin piece of land not too far from where TJ walked sat a person in a meditating position. His legs were crossed and his palms were face-down upon his knees.

Without even turning around, he said, "TJ right?"

"A-actually yeah...that's me...who're you?" TJ asked nervously.

The person stood up and turned around to TJ, flashing him a smile. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Curt!"

TJ examined Curt uneasily from head to toe. He was a young man who had short black hair swept to one side, crimson red eyes and a mole on the lower right half of his face. He seemed to be wearing a Fleming Suit, which consisted of a bright red coat that rested on his shoulders, a white shirt with a black dress coat over it, and long black pants with a gold band around the waist. He wore black shoes with a matching black tie, yellow frame-less glasses alike to TJ's, and green dragon scale earrings. He wore a dagger case strapped to his waist, holding the dagger behind him. The uncertainty was fairly obvious in TJ's expression, but he appeared to not notice at all.

_Is this really the guy who's supposed to help me? I mean...he looks like he's no older than me. K described him as a hermit, but when I take a look at this guy, I look like more of a hermit than he does, especially with this cloak on. I hope I didn't make this journey for nothing..._TJ thought.

Curt frowned. "You're probably thinking I don't look like a hermit aren't you? Also that I look too young to be wise. Trust me, you're wrong." He grinned. "Anyway, get over here so I can get a proper look at you." He gestured TJ to approach him.

TJ steadily and uneasily approached Curt, while he continued to gesture for him to come finally came face to face with Curt, and waited around ten to fifteen seconds before saying, "Well...what is it? Do I have something on my face? Do I have food in my teeth?"

Curt shook his head then smiled daringly. "I see. An easy read. Found your problems, and I know exactly what you can do about it.

"Really? That was quick though...you just kinda looked at me. Now I'm a bit unsure about this..."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Okay, okay fine. Go ahead. I'm all ears."

Curt cleared his throat. "So to put it in a nutshell, the problem you're having is that you have a latent power that's too wild for you to control. You're scared that it'll overcome you and that you'll give in to it, and then you'll turn into a monster that'll terrorize and possibly kill the people you care about, THUS, you alienate yourself from them because you feel that it'll protect them from you, and you from yourself."

TJ raised a finger as if to tell Curt that he was wrong, but slowly lowered it as his eyebrows sunk. "A-actually...that's kinda spot on...how'd you do that?"

"People don't call me a hermit just 'cause I sit here all day, everyday. I'm pretty damn wise, if I do say so myself." He chuckled proudly as he brushed his fingernails against his coat. "It's obvious there's a lot more to it than that, but I won't go into that just yet. I wanna examine you a bit more, 'cause you're pretty interesting. More than the other people that came up here looking for advice." He frowned. "Some of them were coming to look for advice for their love lives, or what they should do with their futures. I'm not some cheap fortune teller!" He shrugged and sighed. "That's not important though. This is about you, so let's get back on topic."

"I like the sound of that."

"So, here's what _you, should, do!_"

"Uh huh?"

"Rather than fighting that urge, let it take you."

TJ frowned. "...What?"

"That's right. Do it."

"What kind of terrible advice is that? If you know what it does, then why would you suggest I let it...manifest? That's crazy!"

"It is, isn't it? But that's just it."

"What do you mean?"

"The more you try to resist it, the more challenging it becomes right?"

"I guess so..."

"So the more you resist, the stronger it'll become and sooner or later, it'll get you."

"Okay and...?"

"You need to accept it. Accept whatever that urge is, or that inner feeling and make it yours. You give it a metre, and you take a mile. You see where I'm coming from?"

TJ rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I guess...but I can't imagine giving into that...feeling. I mean, if I fail, I fear that I'll just go berserk and lose myself in it. If even for a second, I leave myself vulnerable, I feel like it's all over. The thought of everything I had worked towards, and everything that would be lost because of that one mistake, is horrifying! I can't bring myself to even imagine subduing whatever it is when I'm already at a disadvantage. Whatever it is..."

Curt nodded. "It's madness, isn't it?"

"In a nutshell." TJ responded uneasily.

"Not _that_ kind of madness. I mean like, letting go. Letting it all hang out and freeing yourself from the restrictions of your mind. Your fears, your insecurities, and whatever else is holding you back from doing the things you think you can't do. Just let it all go, and just do it! Be free! Lemme' show you what I mean."

Curt ran to the edge of the platform and jumped, skillfully flipping through the air while drawing his dagger, and landed gracefully. TJ followed behind him, staying at his vantage point to view what Curt had meant. Not too far from where Curt had stood, unusual flowers with yellow buds, large luscious red lips, and stems shaped like small legs quickly approached him. What really made them intimidating were the sharp fangs within their mouths. Curt knelt down and beckoned the flower over, hiding his dagger behind his back.

"Come on buddy, closer, closer, closer..." As the flower came into range of Curt's hand, it opened it's mouth and prepared to bite him, but he reeled back his hand and leapt into the air, holding his dagger with both hands and stabbing the creature right through the top of it's head.

"What the-!" TJ cried.

Curt immediately leapt to his feet while shouting, "WOOHOO!" Then stormed towards the other four approaching him. He twisted and turned, slicing the flowers to pieces as he moved and stabbed others repeatedly and mercilessly, tossing spare daggers he carried in his bag. The last one remaining, he punted towards a nearby rock and threw a dagger right into it's mouth, pinning it to the rock. The poor creature flailed around for a short period of time then finally stopped.

"Even if they're Agasuras, that was just plain merciless." TJ muttered.

Not too far from where Curt stood, a ladder led to higher platforms with a couple flowers patrolling them. Curt climbed the ladder and quickly slaughtered the creatures, leaving a dead set of Agasuras in his wake and continuing on further into the mountain.

"Hey Curt! Slow down already will 'ya?" TJ shouted chasing after him glancing at the creatures in disgust.

TJ quickly scrambled up a ladder after Curt and came to a screeching halt at a two wooden boards with a spring between them.

"Umm...what do I do?" He asked.

Curt turned around from a platform a fair distance away from TJ and shouted, "Broad jump!"

"What?"

"Like this!" Curt made an unusual set of gestures, imitating a broad jump.

"O-okay..." TJ looked down at the wooden board and shuddered.

_One wrong move and I'll face first into the ground. I won't be jumping much after that._

TJ took a few steps back and dashed toward the boards, imitating the gestures Curt made as best as he could, successfully making the jump. The boards came him an extra bit of height and launched him towards Curt, who quickly avoided their collision causing to stumbled and fall.

"Oww...owww...thanks for the catch." TJ muttered rising from the floor.

"If you wanted to be caught, you should have asked." Curt retorted.

"Sheesh...I dunno where you get this energy from, but to be able to do this like it's nothing but a thing is just plain ridiculous. Stupid hermit."

Curt laughed. "Hard work TJ. Hard work. Anyway, let's move further in. Rabana waits for no man you know."

"Rabana? What's a Rabana?"

Curt stopped in the middle of his steps and looked at TJ with a puzzled expression. "You...don't know who Rabana is?" TJ laughed sheepishly and shook his head, while mouthing a _no_. Curt approached him. "Well then, I'll teach you allllllll about him." He cleared his throat and began to tell the tale of Rabana.

"_Long long ago, there was a small sleepy town called Vesalaion. It was a rather ordinary place, with no guards, warriors, or just about anyone who could protect it. In time it was attacked, pillaged, and subdued by a clan of thieves who were looking for a boy who was said to have a gem worth countless amounts of Ely. They heard that he had taken refuge in the town, and were going to find him no matter what, or who, stood in their way. They murdered the Chief, threatened the shopkeepers into continuing their business under their rule without any sort of commission. They spent most of their time in the Traveller's Bar, eating and drink to their heart's content. They took what they wanted through fear, and even those outside of Vesalaion were unable to put a stop to it because of it. To save themselves, they placed bounties all over Jienda with hopes that someone would stop the thieves before they invaded and pillaged their towns next._

_But their efforts had seemed to be all in vain...until one day, someone responded to their cries. A small boy with puffy black hair that parted to both sides of his head and hung to his shoulders. Mocha skin, bright yellow eyes, rosy cheeks and a huge smile. His attire was rather unusual also. He wore a long red mantle wrapped around his neck, that hung over both his shoulders. It had a fork in it too...a plastic fork! He wore a large set of golden beads around his waist, and turst me, these things are HUGE. He also had a smaller set of beads hanging from a small red hoop on both of his pants legs. He had a red bindi, long white pants, and chokers on his wrists too! Also spiked red sandals, and two katanas."_

"Creepy." TJ said.

"Shh shh...I'm not done yet." Curt said.

"_As I was saying, he had two katanas. The rumours say he had called them Devil's Aid and Thousand Hells. One was stained black with the hatred and desire for revenge from it's victims, while the other was stained a crimson red from the blood of thousands of different Agasuras. Now he walked into this bar with that giant smile on his face, and the Thief Clan underestimated him. They laughed and jeered while drinking and tell him to run home to his mother, or go back home because it was a place for big boys. He didn't like that too much. Didn't stop him from asking them to leave peacefully and stop their destructive ways though. They found that request a riot. Some of them had eventually agreed on 'silencing' him, with their guns and swords. What happened after that? That, my friend, is a story for another time."_

TJ frowned. "Oh come on! It was just getting to the good part! You're not just gonna cut it off there are you? I mean really!" He complained.

"I'm just pullin' your leg! So this is what happened after..." Curt replied.

_Before they could even rise from their seats, Rabana already soared across the bar, landing on the table and killing two of the thief clan's members almost instantaneously. Shocked, but not willing to give up the others began to draw their weapons making attacks on him but failing each and every one. He skillfully wove through the Bar stabbing, slicing, and dispatching each and every enemy in the store._

_The bartender hid behind the counter absolutely terrified that she would be the next victim, but he only lowered his swords and approached her as he said, "My name is Rabana, prodigal warrior of Vesalaion. I am here to liberate the people of this forgotten town."_

_Rabana had lead a small group of Elfa mercenaries into the town, which aided him in quickly and skillfully dispatching the remaining Thief Clan members. Within a matter of days, the Thief Clan had finally been completely removed from Vesalaion, and Rabana assisted them in rebuilding their town and starting anew. The traces of the Thief Clan's influence began to fade away with the remaining members who narrowly escaped the retribution dealt by Rabana."_

"So what happened to those members of the Thief Clan that didn't get killed by Rabana? Did they really change their ways?" TJ asked.

Curt rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The rumours say that some had return to Elfa, laying low in case Rabana returned for them. Others pursued the legendary Pharaoh's tomb. Apparently in the Desert there's a pyramid where the one of the Pharaoh's of Elfa kept his treasure. It's the only one that hasn't been broken into and robbed. If the Thief Clan really did get in, I doubt that they got out. The rumours say that those who went in never returned, and the spirits of the Thief Clan and Assasin Clans remain in that place. Somehow, they too, became Agasuras."

"Wait...people...can become Agasuras? Like normal people?"

Curt nodded solemnly. "So long as the creature lives, it can become an Agasura. Supposedly they're created through the lingering contempt of the dead. The Thief Clan, for example, was nearly wiped out of existence by Rabana. They're hatred for him is probably what created those that exist in the Sealed Room for the King."

"So the sealed room for the king is the Pharaoh's tomb right?"

Curt nodded again. "That's right. The Pharaoh knew that the Thief Clan would try to break into his tomb so he had prepared a trap for them, and anyone else foolish enough to take that risk. After seeing the failures of his predecessors, he had come up with a new countermeasure."

"What did he do?" TJ asked curiously.

"The King had turned the rooms where all his treasure had lay into an Instance Dungeon. Within it, he left a guardian to stop any intruders who tried to take his finest treasures."

"An instance dungeon? I've heard that before...what is it exactly though? Right I remember now! Su mentioned that that place...umm...that weird gate...it was an instance dungeon..."

"I dunno what you're talking about, but the Instance Dungeons were areas created to contain some of the most powerful Agasuras. When those came into existence, they terrorized the people, so they were scattered across the world and sealed away, each in a different dungeon, and each serving a different purpose. But there's something important that you need to know about them."

"What's that?"

"No matter how many times you go in and kill whatever is inside the Instance Dungeon, it'll return again eventually."

"What?"

"Maybe you've heard this before, but Agasuras are spirits. They never truly die. Even the worst of them will return. Whatever had lay in wait inside of the Sealed Room for the King, was probably what brought about the end of the remaining Thief Clan members. I've heard word that the legendary adventurer Iris Livier and her party had entered these dungeons. For them to escape at all, must mean they had defeated the dungeon's guardians."

"Iris? So that means I might find some of the traces of Iris if I go to those places?"

Curt placed his hands on TJ's shoulders as he said, "Listen to me TJ! DO NOT, pursue Iris Livier, do you understand? For the many years I had been here, I met many people who wanted to follow in Iris' footsteps, and others who seeked her after her disappearance. None of them have ever returned afterwards...many came to me asking where their missing loved ones went, blaming me for their possible deaths. If you are to chase after Iris Livier, you'll only be the next one to join them!"

"I have to find her though! She needs me...she needs me to help her save Jienda! If I don't find her I dunno what's gonna happen to it!" TJ cried.

"Did you think you were the only one? Did you think she was had only called out to you for help? There are hundreds-thousands even, in all of Jienda that are searching for Iris Livier! They saw her visuals in the stones, and they pursued her with dreams of meeting the real Iris and saving Jienda! The only thing that awaited the poor souls was death! Ignorance doesn't reward fools TJ!"

"So you say...but if I don't find her, then what am I supposed to do? She might be the only person who can return my missing memories to me...she was there, her and her allies! She was my killer, and my saviour...and right now she's my purpose! The last shred of hope I have! The reason for my very existence!"

"Missing memories? Does that mean...you're that kid who was suffering from amnesia?"

"Yeah...I am that kid. 'Cause of Iris' disappearance. Surprised? You're not the only one. You and the rest of the world." TJ sarcastically remarked.

"I am surprised. I had doubts that you were really the one all those people had mentioned, but I had a hunch. If you really are the person who I think you might be, then there's a possibility that you could be the one to find and save Iris."

"What do you mean?"

"I've waited quite a long time to meet the boy who held the key to unlocking the mysteries of Iris Livier. Some said that he was the reason she disappeared in the first place, and others said he was nothing more than a mere hindrance in her adventure. But all of them said that he was the only one who knew exactly what had happened to Iris before she disappeared. Not even her allies who were with her during the final battle knew where she had gone to."

"So you're saying that I might be the only one who could possibly save Iris?"

Curt nodded solemnly. "I could be wrong, but according to your story, you might just be the one. If you really are the one, I wanna see it for myself. Your abilities in combat, your memories of Iris Livier and yourself, and your potential is gonna be put to the test today. Prove to me that you really are the only one bound to Iris by the Pledge of Redemption."

TJ swallowed hard, but nodded sternly. "Whatever the tests are, I'm ready for them. What do we have to do first?"

Curt crossed his arms. "There's no specific tests for each of the things I said. Your only task is to survive the challenges of Toad Mountain and emerge victorious. If you can do that, I'll know that you really are the one who can rescue Iris, _and_, I'll join you in your quest."

"Wow! But if you join me, what about the people who need you here?"

"The Toad Mountain visitors don't need me. They think they do. As long as I'm here, they'll keep depending on me to guide their way. When they realize that I'm not here, they'll stand on their own two feet and carve their own future, and find their own answers."

"_Only you can control your destiny...don't let it control you..._" TJ whispered.

"That's actually pretty good. Where'd you hear that?" Curt asked.

TJ's face flushed. "Guild leader. The Chief...she told me that."

"Guild leader huh...I'd like to meet her."

"Once we get out of here I'll introduce her to you, if she's still on the island. Now that I think about it...how did she get here?"

"There's a lot of ways to travel around the world TJ. Humanity is more advanced than you could ever imagine."

"I have no doubts." TJ said laughing. "After seeing that aircraft, I dunno what to expect next. But anyway, is there anymore to Rabana's story? Or did it end there?"

"He wouldn't be much of a legend if his story ended there." Curt said. "So yeah, this is what happened next..."

_In time Vesalaion began to be rebuilt, steadily growing into a city, and receiving many more visitors and trades from outside of the city. To thank Rabana for freeing them from the tyranny of the Thief Clan, they had built a castle for him. Now the King of the reborn Vesalaion, Rabana was given a crown and the honour of naming the city, which he deemed Ves. The people of Ves celebrated their city's birth and basked in the joys of Rabana's kindness and benevolence. The days of Ves' peace continued, with the removal of the Thief Clan, and Rabana was very happy for all of it, but the life he lived wasn't quite what he had wanted._

_Though the Thief Clan had disappeared, he feared the possibility of them regrouping, recruiting, and rising again to attack the town he loved so much. He needed to return to his journey; he needed to wander again, but if he left Ves, it would cause an uproar , and likely upset the balance of Ves with the other cities. Days and months passed by, and King Rabana began to feel a growing anxiety within him. Though protecting Vesalaion was the original purpose for his adventure, fighting to become stronger and defend it wasn't all he had done. He took up missions from any cities, dealing with Agasura and human threats alike, protecting the meek and saving those in need. It was the life he had come to know best, and so long as he was here, he couldn't do that anymore._

_Though it was difficult, King Rabana decided he would leave the palace and return to wandering Jienda, his true calling. He skillfully snuck through the palace avoiding the guards' attentions, and nearly escaped but failed as he was caught by one of the guards on patrol. They had escorted him back to the throne room and put more on guard in case he attempted another escape."_

"So Rabana couldn't leave the castle? Like, at all?" Curt nodded solemnly again. "That's really sad..." TJ muttered.

"That's just the life of the King." Curt said. "If he was to leave, it would mean he was completely vulnerable to outside attacks. There were a lot of people out there waiting to get him."

"But he could defend himself right? I mean, if he cleared a bar full of people, a few assassins should be nothing to him right?"

"TJ, what you need to understand is that people fear a lot of things. Because they're not willing to take any risks, their lives and experiences are extremely limited, so they rely on the knowledge of the past to decide what kind of action they should take. Rabana is an example of that, and because of it, he spent a very long time suffering. If you let yourself be controlled by your fear, then you'll have to suffer like Rabana did in a different way."

"I'm starting to understand what you mean now...the reason I've constantly been losing to Choen Palm is because I was overcome by fear...fear of what I would become, of death, and of the consequences of losing the battle."

"Did you say Choen Palm?"

"Yeah...that weird lady in Iris' party with the-"

"I know who she is, but I didn't think _you_ knew who she was."

"We met in Elfa. She attacked me and my party. We also met again in Kimara Research. I lost to her both times."

"Wait...so you met her in Elfa right? But how is that possible?"

"What do you mean how is that possible? It's not like she can't come and go as she pleases. I got permission to go into Kimara Research, so I assume she did too. Well...something along those lines. Atlantis' mayor asked me to go find her."

"So you're positive that was Choen Palm in Elfa right? And Kimara Research too?"

"A hundred percent. I don't lose that easily to just anybody."

"I've heard that Choen Palm, one of Iris Livier's allies could be found in Kimara Research Laboratory. If that's true, I could only assume that she's not following others into the Instance. But if she really is there...that must mean that she's the guardian of Kimara Research..."

"Instance? Do you mean that Choen Palm is like...the big boss Agasura of Kimara Research Laboratory?" TJ asked.

Curt nodded. "There's no way that she could disappear from Jienda and only be found in Kimara Research. Nobody would be able to stay in an Instance Dungeon for more than a few days at most, and if they did, they wouldn't be able to leave. But if you met Choen Palm in Elfa, it has to mean that she somehow found a way out. Which is impossible!" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "On the other hand, if the story rings true, that must mean that she can enter and exit Instance Dungeons freely. The guardians were never meant to be able to leave...they keep the stability of the place intact."

"So if Choen Palm is the guardian of the dungeon, she has to stay inside it right? And if she really is that, that means she's an Agasura too right?"

Curt shook his head. "She _should_ be an Agasura, but I don't think she is. A normal human shouldn't be able to be a guardian of an Instance, but if she's the strongest enemy that waits at the end of the dungeon, then she has to be it."

"I see...so what about the story? Does she have something to do with Rabana? Or is there something else I should know about her?"

"She had something to do with Rabana too. The story is almost over, so I'll tell you the rest."

_In the middle of the night King Rabana had woken from his sleep to the sound of footsteps. Something, or someone, was approaching him. There was no reason for the guards to enter his chambers at this time of the night, nor should there be any visitors to his castle. Could it have been an intruder? If it was, the guards would have stopped them and called for reinforcements. But there wasn't a sound amidst the silence of the castle. As the door slowly creaked open Rabana leapt from his bed and grabbed both his weapons, preparing himself for a battle._

_From the darkness of the doorway, Choen Palm emerged slowly emerged walking into the moonlight wearing a bloody grin as she placed her crossbow over her shoulder._

"_You...who are you?" Rabana asked her._

"_I'm sure you've heard of me, King Rabana." _(Her voice carried the same silky contempt TJ had familiarized himself with)_She said to him._

"_Identify yourself." He said keeping a steady grip on his weapons and a daring glare on her._

_She chuckled. "Choen Palm. But come now, let's drop the formalities shall we? You can put your weapons away also, your highness. I'm only here to talk."_

"_Enough of your mind games Choen Palm. Why have you come to Ves? What have you done to my people?"_

"_Oh the guards? They were going to get in my way, so I took care of them. I don't have any business with them. It's nothing personal, but I've had my eyes on you."_

"_I have no business with you. Leave my castle this instant, or I cannot promise that you will leave unscathed."_

"_Come now, there is no need for violence. Let's talk this out like civil people! We are civil people, are we not?" Choen Palm smiled evilly._

"_You come to my city, you murder my people and request we speak? Do not disrespect me!"_

_She quickly began to approach him and he readied his blades. "Now now, your highness. Don't be so cold! I understand you better than that...I know that you want to escape this castle...your moral values are much too high for you to force your way out. All you need...is something to 'release' you from the fear of doing 'bad' things and accepting them as...let's say, one path. I can give it all to you, but all I ask is that you bring a certain little boy with a magical gem on him for me."_

"_You...why would I assist you in taking a gem from a child? Have you no shame?"_

"_This 'child' isn't just anybody. You know exactly who I'm talking about. The boy the one who claims to be the Demon King is searching for. The one with the potential to destroy all of Jienda, including your precious Ves."_

"_If the Demon King is what he claims to be, then he should be able to find the boy himself. I have already severed all ties with the 'Big Two' so do not bother to try and make me your puppet._

_She scoffed. "I know who you are, your highness. I know of the things you've done in your past lives, and I know of your deeds prior to becoming the Prodigal Warrior of Vesalaion. What are you to do if the word gets out? What are you to do should your people begin to fear you, living out every day, dreading the idea of their king becoming a tyrant? Someone much more menacing than the Thief clan itself?"_

_Rabana grit his teeth as he raised both his swords taking a quick swing at Choen Palm, and narrowly missed as she dodged. "That is enough! You have wasted enough of my time, and you dare to place me on par with a group of petty thieves? I shall put an end to you!" He shouted._

"_Just as planned." She chuckled._

_Rabana stepped forward to Choen Palm alternating between attacks with both swords, but missing each and every attack as she dodged from side to side, backwards, over and under anything he threw at her. He leapt at her swinging his swords in an 'x' motion but missing again as she back flipped out of his range and gestured for him to approach again._

"_Why do you only avoid me? Fight me like a true warrior!" He shouted storming towards her again and attempting a stab with both his weapons._

"_There's no need for me to hurt you your highness." She chuckled. "I want you to be in tip-top shape when the time comes for you to destroy Ves with your own bare hands." She stepped aside as he tried to cut her with an upward slash, then dodged behind him as he swung over his shoulder._

"_I would do no such thing!" He swung both his swords under his arms in an attempt to stab Choen Palm but missed again as she dodged. He quickly followed up with a leap, twisting through the air while taking two more swings as while she tumbled aside towards the wall._

"_Come now your highness. Killing innocent people and destroying their homes was nothing more than a chore to you in the past. Have you forgotten who you are already?"_

_Rabana raised his swords again but froze in place. "L-liar...do not lie to me..." His voice was shaken, and the look in his eyes was proof of it also._

_Choen Palm chuckled as she slowly approached him. "So you have forgotten have you? No...you seem to have repressed your memories of the past. Let me give you a refresher, your highness..."_

"_Be silent...I do not want to hear any of your lies!"_

"_Before the 'Big Two' adorned that title, they were the "Big Three'. Your merciless nature and desire to shed the blood of the Vandels had earned you a place amidst some of the most notorious Agasuras mankind had ever laid it's eyes on. The sound of your name-"_

"_Be silent! I will not stand for this!"_

"_-struck fear into the hearts of the many. Should one person have said your name, pandemonium would break out and the people would run in terror, hiding in their homes in an attempt to shelter themselves from the inevitable death that awaited them, by the bloody hands of Rabana, one of the three Agasura Kings."_

"_I said be silent!" Rabana dropped his swords as he began to take long shallow breaths, pulling on the strands of his silky black hair. Pain and anger began to appear evident in his expression as he violently thrashed about and screamed. From the top of his head, a small plant began to sprout, the bud a small black oval that had a jagged opening and two thick petals rising from the top. "Choen Palm...the poison of Ves...I shall eliminate you!"_

_Choen Palm beamed. The glee in her expression was so clear, it was almost intimidating. "Yes! This is the true Rabana! Come forth! Show me your hatred, your true power!"_

_Rabana picked up his swords and within seconds nearly disappeared and appeared in front of Choen Palm again, swinging his swords nearly cutting her in two. She crouched under his attack, getting a few strands of her hair cut right off the top of her head. She dodged aside as he brought his swords down upon where she once stood. She lured him towards the bed, dodging his onslaught of attacks as he tore the drapes from his bed to shreds._

"_Ahh...I remember the stories of 'Rabana the destroyer', 'Tyrannical Rabana', and 'The Ender'. The many titles you had received from the Vandels that you hunted and brutally murdered. Do you not recall your glorious days alongside the Demon King and the Calamity Trigger? Do you not desire to go back to your legacy days? Join me, your highness, and become a legend once more! We shall retrieve the Calamity Trigger and relive the days of the Three Kings once more!"_

_Fury filled his every expression and movement, as his attacks began to become awfully sloppy. He constantly missed her without being even close enough to successfully land the attack, and he began to attack without a second thought of where exactly he was attacking._

"_Embrace your inner Agasura Rabana! You are not a human! You never were a human, and you never can be one! You are an Agasura, born from hate, and you shall forever be bound to that truth! Accept your inner self and release it from the shackles of the mirage the Vandels have imposed on you! Rise, and bring mankind to it's knees!"_

_Rabana collapsed to his knees as his eyes turned bloodshot. He began to scream both in pain and in anger, tightly gripped his temples seeming to remember exactly what and who he was, prior to the events that had gave him the urge to defend the innocent people of Vesalaion. His mantle began to move, as a dark purple energy surrounded him and his suffering continued. As the energy began to fade, his mantle had taken the form of fists at both the ends, and the benevolent expression he once wore had completely disappeared from his face._

_He glanced back at the mantle, it's fists tightly clenched and he closed his eyes. "I...am King Rabana, the bane of humanity. Where is the Calamity Trigger? And the Demon King?"_

_Choen Palm nearly jumped for joy. "Aha! It has finally begun! Come, your highness, together we shall bring the three Kings together once more, and then we shall collect the gems. Once that is done, He shall be revived, and this world will be ours!"_

_Rabana looked at Choen Palm, then looked away and closed his eyes again. "I have no desire to rule this world. My only purpose is to eradicate the human filth that plagues it."_

"_If you wish." She said grinning slyly. She took his arm and the two immediately disappeared from the King's chambers in a thin beam of light without a trace._

TJ looked completely awestruck. "Th-that's not it right? There's more right?" TJ asked.

Curt shook his head, then shrugged. "If anything else happened, I wouldn't really know. All of this was something one of the guards that Choen Palm ignored saw. By some miracle he made a full account of what happened, conversation and all, even with details. One of the people who knew him gave me a printed copy of his notes." Curt replied.

"But you said Rabana was here right? If he's somewhere on Toad Mountain, how did he wind up here?"

"A few witnesses say that after Choen Palm found this person, she just left Rabana for dead. Casted some spell on him and left him behind. The Elias Palace guards tied him up, put him in a crate and sent him here ASAP. Since then there haven't been too many travellers who were daring enough to approach the exiled king of Ves. 'Till now."

"The Calamity Trigger and the Demon King huh...if she left Rabana for dead after she found someone, does that mean they were the Calamity Trigger? But she spoke of reviving someone...who did she mean?"

Curt shrugged again. "Could of been anybody. Though reviving anyone is impossible. I mean really. Still, if Rabana really does exist on this mountain somewhere, I wanna find him and defeat him."

"Why would you wanna fight him? Sounds pretty scary to me. And crazy strong! Not enough to bear Choen Palm though...makes me wonder if it's even possible for me."

"I wanna fight him _because_ he's strong. I'm also interested in what changes he had undergone post meeting Choen Palm. I've heard a lot about Atlantis being a lab and whatnot during my time on Jienda, but I've never seen any of it for myself. Lately I've heard word of Choen Palm and her 'Gene Manipulation' Project. So I'm pretty curious about that person."

"The Calamity Trigger, King Rabana, and the Demon King...on top of Choen Palm, if any of these have anything to do with Iris, people or Agasuras, I might have to fight them too. I can't be stopped at just Choen Palm. Rabana won't get in my way either. I'll do what it takes to succeed!"

Curt grinned. "That's why I wanna test you TJ. Unlike the others, there's a fire in your eyes that the others lacked. So show me what you can do and I'll monitor your progress if you win. You up to the challenge?"

TJ smiled. "You're on." TJ said shaking Curt's hand.

"Good. Then let's get going."

Curt and TJ began to walk again and TJ seemed to be thinking awfully hard. "But now that I think about it...I really can't fight. At all. Still." He muttered.

Curt looked back to him and shrugged. "Believe it or not, you actually can. You just need someone to teach you how. Kinda. From what I can tell, your powers are sealed. Most of them, but the seals are getting awfully weak. I can feel the mana emanating from them...which is quite the shock actually. I didn't think there were many people on Jienda who used that stuff nowadays, considering the fact that the manufacturing of special power has inflated greatly over the past hundred years." Curt explained.

"Huh?"

"Magic's been awfully common nowadays...it's not quite what it used to be. I really can't remove those seals even if I wanted to, but I can think of some of the skills you'd be able to use that you forgot. If you're incapable of using anything that uses 'SP'. Might be able to weaken them too, if you're feeling lucky. If not your head'll explode and you'll die almost instantaneously. Of course, you'll run around like a headless chicken for about thirty seconds. Curt began to proceed further up the mountain and waved TJ over towards him. "Hope you know how to use 'Ignite'."

TJ nodded a couple times and followed along. "Nutcase."

The next part of the mountain contained a massive wall with short ropes hanging from the higher levels of the ground, while the path rose in an unusual zig-zag shape, all the way to the top of the area. It didn't seem to be the summit, but it ended rather abruptly at the top. As the two approached they noticed a sign that read, "When the sky is lit by the determination of a traveller, the path shall be opened."

TJ glanced around and said, "It wants us to light up the sky with determination? How the heck are we supposed to do that?"

"Take a look over there." Curt said pointing to the one of the walls where the path changed direction. "There's a torch at the end of each, but none of them are lit. We should go to each and use ignite-" While Curt was explaining, a strange mushroom with a pale bottom, feet, a face, and a red head crept along the area. The creature looked as if it was pixelated.

"Well well what do we have here?" TJ said raising his guitar.

He prepared himself to make a mighty swing while Curt shouted, "TJ NO!" But much too late. The second TJ's guitar made contact with the creature, he was flung through the air, desperately screaming as he flew past the highest landing of the area and quickly descended hitting the ground with a loud thud. He placed his hands to the dirt and peeled himself from the ground slowly rising to his feet.

He shuddered, then glared at the creature as it walked away, perfectly unharmed. "Sheesh...talk about invincible! What kind of backwards twisted Agasura is that thing anyway? It doesn't even look...like...real! It's like a horrible drawing that came to life..."

Curt ran towards it and performed a broad jump, successfully surpassing the creature. "Those aren't ordinary mushrooms man."

TJ snorted. "Yeah, I noticed that! They _walk_. Not like I tried to eat it or something..."

"Not what I meant. They're _Mushroom_ _Boys_. There's a difference.

"I don't care what they are. There shouldn't be an Agasura that's completely invincible! That's crap!"

"It's true that they are invincible, but here's something for you to think about." Curt reached into his pockets and drew two pieces flint, knocking them together to create a spark and ignite the torch. "You don't feel any pain do you?"

"Well...I feel fine I guess. After a fall like that, I felt more fear than I did pain."

"Exactly. They're harmless Agasuras. They're exactly alike to those that can be found in that secret place DotNuri. Have you ever been there?"

"DotNuri? If these things exist there, I don't ever want to go there."

"I'll take that as a no." Curt laughed. "Supposedly adventurers visit there to train themselves mentally, and physically. When they've finished their training there, they come out much stronger and wiser than they once were. You should pay it a visit."

"Hell no! This is more than enough of an exercise for me."

Curt laughed again. "Whatever you say TJ. Now go light those torches. We're burning daylight here."

"Alright I guess." TJ ran off ahead while Curt climbed the rope to a higher landing. TJ quickly approached another unlit torch and rummaged through his bag for flint to ignite it. Eventually, he successfully found his and began to knock them together in an attempt to create a spark, while Curt had already finished another. TJ lit the torch and beamed as he waved to Curt shouting, "Hey! Hey Curt I did it!" Curt turned in his direction and began to shout something inaudible. "What did you say? You're gonna have to talk louder so i can hear you!"

Just as TJ had finished speaking another creature approached him, bumped into him, and flung him through the air once again. This time it was what seemed to be a pixelated hedgehog, consisting of a solid black body, grey spikes, and white beady eyes. TJ landed at the highest point of the area and lay silently against the ground for a few moments.

"What the hell!" He shouted angrily.

"Hedgehogs!" Curt shouted from below him. "They're just as fast as mushroom boys, but the spikes make up for what they lack in height! By the way, watch out for the Poisonous mushroom and the Muscle-there's one right-ooh..."

TJ got thrown into the air once more by a large pixelated Priring. It was about TJ's height, and alike to a Priring but thinner, and much more muscular. TJ eventually came down spinning before he crashed into the ground, face first.

"Muscle Boy." Curt said shaking his head.

TJ sighed but did not move. "You know what Curt? I'm just gonna lie here a while and look back on my life, and where I went wrong in it. Or at least, what I had done to deserve this. You go on ahead."

"You do that." Curt quickly disappeared and soon returned. He stepped over TJ and took hold of his legs, pulling him upwards over a small set of 4 stone tiki statues piled on top of each other and towards the next area of the mountain slowly fading into their vision.

"Wow...looks like you figured it out." TJ said.

"Why yes...yes I did. Did you have doubts?" Curt asked.

"I might've. But now that I can see the mountains appearing before me, I don't. Good job there."

Curt laughed. "Of course. Now stand on your feet, I'm not gonna drag you the whole way there."

"Stingy."

The two continued on to an area that seemed to be awfully broken up. Floating platforms were scattered all across the area, but the exit they wanted to reach only seemed to be a short stretch from where they stood. Around the area and across the platforms were strange creatures that had long tentacle like limbs that all connected to a jar-like body. They also had long necks that connected to their heads, shaped like a Venus Fly Trap's bulb.

TJ tugged on Curt's sleeve as he said, "Hey Curt...I've been wondering...if you know so much about me, does that mean you can find out who, or what I am? I...never really knew. But lately I've been a bit unsure about that."

Curt stopped in his tracks and turned to TJ with a lofty expression as he placed his hands on both TJ's shoulders. "TJ, only you know who you are. I can't tell you your identity. You created that. Telling you _what_ you are is nothing more than labelling you. If I said you're a God, a Man, or an Agasura, what do you think that would tell you about yourself?" He asked.

"A god? I dunno...I mean, it's hard to believe that I could be human 'cause I'm not like the rest. I'm too different for if I did know what I was exactly, I feel like I'd finally find where I belong."

"But if you did find where you belong, what about your search for Iris?"

"Iris..." TJ looked dumbfounded for a few moments. "Oh my gosh...I completely forgot there...what the hell is wrong with me?" He slapped himself across the face twice.

"Calm down TJ. Losing sight of your goals once in a while isn't the end of the world you know. Sometimes we need to make choices that'll divert from the plan we had originally had for ourselves. It's part of growing up. Still..." Curt nodded thoughtfully. "You're over-thinking things. You are what you are, you make who you are, so only you could say what you are. Of the three I just mentioned, you could be any of the three, but you have to ask yourself if you wanted to be one of those, which would it be? Which of them would you be willing to give up? Lastly, what would you gain and what would you lose from it?"

"Sheesh...that's a lot to take in..."

"Like I said, that's just part of growing up. But hey, who knows? I could be wrong. Some people think I'm just a crackpot hermit. But there's no use in worrying over every little thing that someone might say about you. Life's short TJ. Don't spend so much time thinking of who you are or who you can be. Have a little fun with it! Sooner or later you'll understand all that stuff, and look back knowing you had a helluva' good time while doing it. Pretty sweet trade right?"

TJ smiled. "Yeah...you're right." Curt held out his hand and TJ shook it proudly. "Thanks partner."

"Just doin' what I do best."

"Whoa! Curt! There's some tentacle monsters closing in on us! What do we do?"

"Sweet!" Curt reached into his dagger case and threw a dagger to TJ who clumsily managed to get a hold of it while looking absolutely terrified. "Ready for your first lesson?"

"Umm...no? I don't even know what lessons you're talking about!" TJ cried.

"Combat Training 101! Curt style!"

TJ shuddered. "If you're gonna teach me those ridiculous things you did earlier to those flowers, I'll pass!"

Curt laughed. "Fair enough. Guess we'll skip that one. I'm not helping you though. You're on your own this time. Aside from the girl within you."

"You know about Su?"

"Of course I do. Quick, up here." Curt said pulling TJ along towards a wood and rope ladder and quickly grabbing hold of it, just barely out of the reach of the Agasuras. "Not the sharpest tools in the shed, these ones."

"Forget that! Explain!"

"Later, later. Our lives are in danger here you know."

"Doesn't look like that to me..."

Curt pointed upwards and TJ glanced there catching a glimpse of two more creatures waiting at the top of the ladder. "There's more of them."

"Yeah I can see that now. But seriously. What do you expect _me_ and _my dead friend_ to do?"

"She's not quite dead. Not dead enough to prevent her from fighting. The Frequency...at least, the Neutrality Frequency, is possible for you two."

"The Frequency? What the- how do you-oh never mind...just-I-what am I supposed to do with that?"

"There's quite a few types actually. I'll explain that some other time, but for now, you're gonna need to summon that girl from within you."

"You're talking and I'm not understanding. Try again."

"Just look into my eyes."

Curt lowered himself to TJ's height on the ladder, causing both of them to hold on with one hand as their eyes met.

"Well this is kinda...weird." TJ said.

"Quiet...I'm trying to concentrate." Curt's pupils seemed to blur and slowly split apart as his scleras turned black.

"Now it's getting really weird..."

As both his eyes separated, the four two pupils he had in each eye both black and white now came together once more and lit up as one, emitting a bright light from around the pupil itself.

TJ stared blankly into Curt's eyes, then finally snapped out of his trance and glared down on the Agasuras beneath him.

"Now go dominate those Nepentheses." Curt said to him.

TJ leapt down to the ground with enough force to push the Nepentheses back slightly. He clasped his hands together as he chanted. _"Chosen hero, I implore you, become my sword and shield and stand by me in the face of adversity! I call upon you Suuba! Frequency!"_

At first there was nothing but mere silence, and the Nepentheses began to approach TJ again, until finally he received a response.

"_That was super lame, but it'll do. I'll win this fight for you. Ready for this?"_

TJ smiled. "Su...I'll be counting on you..." His eyes flashed a jade green for a moment, he then closed them, then opened them again and they flashed a bright emerald green. A gust of wind surged from him as the earth beneath him cracked, and above him, Su began to take form. When she finally came into being, she appeared to be exactly as TJ had last seen her, aside from her likeness to an apparition.

"It's been a while since I've been on Jienda and fought something. It's good to be back." She chuckled.

"Great TJ! Now kick their asses! My arms are getting tired!" Curt shouted.

"Think we can do it Su? I mean...this is a first...I'm feeling a little ill." TJ muttered.

"Oh suck it up. I'll make it quick. Now, let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>Might need some edits, but this is ch. 15 nonetheless xD. Sorry for the delay, but you can probably see why it took so long anyway. Quoting TJ on that, "Sheesh...that's a lot to take in". Also, you know I'm always reading Jack. Look forward to the next chapter guys!<em>


	18. The King's Calling

_Finally finished chapter 16. It was brutal, but it's finished nonetheless. If you've already read 'Under Shattered Skies' you'll see some familiar things here. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen: The King's Calling<strong>_

"Listen up TJ, 'cause I don't want you to screw this up." Su said bluntly.

"O-okay?" TJ responded uneasily.

"Now, I'm gonna possess your body so I can kill these Nepentheses. Are we clear here?"

"No, not really."

"What's not to understand? It's kiddy stuff!"

"The part I'm not understanding is the part where you possess my body! You just appeared out of nowhere and you expect me to agree to _that_?" The Nepenthes finally got into TJ's range, allowing one of them to rest against the ground, reeling back it's tentacles and whipping TJ with them. "Ouch!"

"Just accept it or deal with them yourself!"

"Fine! Fine just get these things away from me!" TJ steadily backed away as the ghost-like Su slowly drifted towards him and entered his body through his back. He violently shuddered and she was detached from him once more, glaring at him indignantly.

"You done wasting my time?"

"I'm sorry, but I dunno if you've ever been _possessed _before but I can tell you from first-hand experience, _it suck-_oww!" The Nepentheses followed him as he backed away and hit him again. "Get off of it will you?"

Su forced her way into TJ this time around, only entering about halfway, her arms and legs somewhere in his back, while the rest of her body drifted freely above him. "There, easy right? Now let me do my freakin' job."

Rather clumsy at first, TJ began to move under Su's control, struggling to take and properly grip the guitar, then finally dashing towards his enemies. His movements began to seem more fluent as he dodged attack after attack, skillfully weaving through them to give himself a vantage point, then stopping amidst them and knocking the group aside with a spinning swing from his guitar. Four tumbled aside as TJ dragged his guitar against the ground, leaping into the air and slamming another Nepentheses' head into the gravel. Another approached from behind and his body twisted, quickly knocking it aside and dashing towards it, crushing it's head with his guitar.

"This…feels amazing!" He said as his body drifted towards a much more diminished group swinging left and right while avoiding their attacks. "My guitar…is a bit..." He crushed another Agasura's head with his guitar. "…_bloody_ though…" He kicked one of the Nepentheses aside as he twisted again and knocked his assailants away from him. One of them happened to grab onto his leg and pull him off of his feet causing his face to hit the ground. "Ouch…Su, do something!" He cried as the creature lifted him into the air and slammed him against the ground. "Put me down you overgrown-" It slammed his head into the ground once again, then raised him. "Ugh…I swear, when I get your slimy tentacle off my legs I'm gonna-" It dropped him to the ground again. "Anytime Su! _Anytime!_"

"Okay okay shaddup'!" She said indignantly. "_You're no fun_." She used TJ to grab the creature's tentacle and pull it closer to him so he could bash it with his guitar. He dropped to the ground once more with a thud and quickly, yet clumsily, rose to his feet. Two Nepentheses crept towards him from his left and from behind, catching him by surprise. He whirled his guitar around catching the Agasura to his left but missing the second, catching the whip-like attack of his enemy. TJ stumbled away from it slightly, and the other he had just hit used the opportunity to attack him also. As he recovered from the attacks more of them began to surround him, each taking a turn to attack him sucessfully.

"Su! Stop them! Oww! Jeez get off of it!" He cried as she desperately tried to block it.

"I'm on it, just suck it up for a while." She replied. TJ swung his guitar in a half-moon gesture, causing his enemies to reel back purely from fear. He crouched down and slammed the ground with all his might causing tree roots to rapidly spring up from the rock and tightly wrap themselves around the Nepentheses, immobilizing and disabling them completely. "Now for a little bit of revenge! I'll end this right here, right now!"

TJ laughed sheepishly as Su raised his foot and stomped the ground causing two giant slabs of rock to rise from the ground upon his landing. He brought his hands close to his chest and punched the rock on each side of him with enough force to shatter each unleashing a magical dragon from each. "That's the spell you used back in Elfa isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, like it?" The Nepentheses collapsed to the ground, completely defeated. "I've got enough for all of you!" TJ crouched beneath their attacks causing their tentacles to get tangled. He clenched his fists and raised them in an uppercut-like motion as two dragons emerged from the ground elevating his assailants upwards with him as the two shouted, "**Rising Dragon!**"

The final remaining Nepentheses fell as TJ skillfully landed on the ground and took a deep breath. "W-well..that was…quite the surprise actually. Looks like you've got better control over me than I do. Didn't even need the dagger."

"Naturally." She snorted. "If I don't know your attacks how do you expect me to kill you?" She drifted out of his body and slowly levitated at his general height.

TJ rubbed his chin for a minute and glanced around. "Now that that's over, I can finally rela-" He doubled over and began to throw up violently.

Su stared blankly at TJ as he threw up. For a moment, her expression said that she had something she wanted to say, but after all, she did not.

TJ rose again and wiped his mouth as he took a deep breath. "Well, that's one thing I never get tired of seeing, let alone tasting. Looked good goin' down, not so much comin' back up. Especially when it's splattered on my shoes…"

Curt slid down the ladder carefully and stepped over the Agasura corpses towards the two. "Can we stop talking about your vomit now?" TJ nodded solemnly. "Good. Anyway, that actually wasn't half bad. For your first time, it looks like you two are already in sync, and using it skillfully for battles. You've made a lot of progress in a short time, I think."

TJ stared blankly at Curt imagining a plane with a ribbon tied to it labeled, 'What he just said' drifting over his own head. He snickered quietly then muttered, "Truth be told, I didn't understand a word of that."

Curt chuckled this time. "I'll explain it on the way. Let's get somewhere safe."

Curt led TJ as Su returned to the gem, carefully climbing down a steep ledge toward a flat piece of land with four Moai statues upon it. The path of Toad Mountain once again abruptly ended there. They stopped beside the statues at what seemed to be a safe distance away from the Nepentheses, and Curt nodded.

"Hey Su, wanna come out here for a 'sec?" He asked.

TJ's gem began to glow and Su emerged from within it. "Okay, weird! Why was it so easy that time when it was ridiculously hard and long the first time?"

Su snorted as a smile crept across Curt's face. "It's cause after the first time you don't have to do the incantation a second time." Curt said.

"Oh…still weird. Anyway, explain."

Curt nodded. "You see, what happened at the time when Suuba had passed away was that she technically didn't _die_. She wasn't_supposed _to die either, but she _chose_ to. The reason? To become a part of you."

TJ raised his hands as he said, "Okay wait wait wait! What's with that thing you do?"

"What thing?"

"The thing where you just like…read my mind or something. Like you know what I know and all that stuff. You did that when I got here too. It's creepy."

Curt smiled. "A little something in my bloodline, if that's what you wanna call it. My ancestors can't do it like I could though. Took me years of practice to learn it. Peering into the hearts and memories of people is possible, but not easy. Although, I can't do it to everyone like I do it to you."

TJ frowned. "I wanna question that, but I really don't. It'll make less sense the more you explain it. So…about this whole Su thing."

"During your fight with Choen Palm you stopped her from finishing her attack when Choen Palm made you use the Sound of Frequency right? At that time, you of course stopped her from taking your life along with her own and Choen Palm's. Now what happened after is what really makes it awesome. Since she was on her deathbed, using the immense amount of mana you have inside of you, she let you inherit her soul as a part of you. Pretty awesome right?"

"Yeah I g-I mean no! That's messed up! I didn't agree to that!"

Curt nodded. "The gem in your chest is where her soul resides. If you use one of the three Frequencies, she can sync her body and soul with yours to enable you to call her and use her battle. But not just that, she's also able to take form from it. To make it better for you, having her there prevents you from overloading on power. You can easily lose control of it like certain situations in the past, including the most recent. Lastly, using her knowledge and power, I'm pretty sure she can loosen the seals on your magic which can unlock the mysteries of the Frequency itself…which is something I don't wanna miss out on." Curt smiled impishly. "That gem of yours is a whole heck of a lot more than just a hunk of rock. It can sell for a pretty penny, sure, but it carries more power than you could ever imagine."

TJ scowled. "I see. But I've got a question. If you know so much stuff about me and the Frequency and all that junk, don't you know what I don't? Like, can't you see all the parts of my memory that I can't remember? If you could tell all that other stuff, I'm sure you could do that too, easily."

Curt shook his head. "There's something in your mind that's stopping me from seeing any of those memories. It's like someone put some kind of magical protection on your mind so nobody could invade your mind and find out whatever is stored in there. At least, everything that you haven't found yourself. Whoever did it must have been something amazing. Seriously. But don't think too much over it. With Su's help you should be able to regain your memories with ease."

"I told you I'm the best." Su said with a gloating grin.

TJ sighed. "I won't doubt you on that…but this is seriously a lot to take in. Why did nobody tell me this before? Is there some reason everyone has to keep things secret from me?"

"Most of them probably have no idea about any of it." Curt replied. "There are a few people you've met along the way who know something about your situation though. Each sees you for what you are, each with their own take on you. Anyone else who does, might just be dead or missing."

TJ listened solemnly as he cringed on the last comment. _I probably killed them…_He thought. "It's kinda painfully obvious that there's something abnormal about me. This giant honking gem in the middle of my chest speaks for itself. But what about Su? Is it my abnormality that makes her so…you know, weird? I mean, is it because I'm weird that she can do all these weird things?"

Curt rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Lemme' take a look and we'll find out soon enough. That okay by you Su?"

She shrugged. "Whatever."

She drifted towards the ground and stood face to face with Curt, her head tilted upwards and vice versa. Curt closed his eyes for a couple seconds, then opened them again. They followed what seemed to be a pattern alike to the first time he had done it, but as his pupils began to cross over, they created a white ring with an inner black circle which brightly shone from the outside. The two silently stood staring each other down for at least five minutes without blinking for even a moment. Curt finally closed his eyes as they returned to their normal crimson as he glanced over at TJ over his glasses.

"So what'd you see? And why'd it take so long?" TJ asked.

"There were some walls blocking me from entering her memories too. They weren't too tough to crack so I got through and found out some really interesting things. You'll be shocked to hear this stuff." TJ raised his eyebrows. "Su is one of the last descendants of the four God's Governors appointed by the gods themselves, although, they are considered gods themselves."

"Who?"

Curt chuckled. "There really isn't a lot you don't know about your world, is there TJ? Go read a history textbook or a Jienda lore book and you'll find out all the boring details. What matters to us is that she comes from a long lineage that is one of the few people in the entirety of Jienda that can still use mana in combat. With the mass production of Special Power in place of mana, the people that are able to use it are far and few between. Anyway, from what I saw, Su is the last descendant of the God's Governor of Earth, Terros. Within her lies an infinite amount of capabilities, spells we could never imagine, discoveries yet to be discovered…"

TJ raised his finger as if he wanted to speak, but slowly lowered it.

"Quite the interesting person isn't she?"

"Ha…ha..yeah…" TJ sighed. "This is getting more and more messed up by the minute. Guys that can see other people's memories, girls that are descendants of gods I've never heard of…and I'm…some demon thing with a gem embedded in it's chest with said god in it! What's the world coming to?"

Curt raised his eyebrows. "A gem in your chest?"

"Yeah…a big ol' green hunk of rock. You wanna see it?" TJ reached toward the hem of his shirt and Curt dismissed the action with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd prefer it if you kept your shirt on. Anyway, I think that's all I'll tell you for now. I don't wanna fry your brain."

"You already did. Not that it was functioning before that." He rubbed his temples uneasily. "Now there's a bunch of stuff I have to find out on top of what I already do…"

"You can return to the gem Su. Thanks for your help."

She glared at him. "That's it?" She asked.

"That's it…what?" Curt asked her.

"Is that all you saw? You didn't see anything else? Like my memories?"

Curt frowned. "Isn't that what I just told you about? We know who you are, so doesn't that answer your question?"

She frowned in turn. "Ugh, useless." She scoffed and turned away as she muttered, "_I still don't remember him and what happened at that time. But now I know what she told me was true._"

"What are you muttering there?" TJ asked.

"I _said_, you owe me your life for all the stuff that I'm doing for you."

"Like hell you can have that!" Su laughed at the comment and began to emit a bright green glow, fading into hundreds of tiny balls of light which quickly disappeared into TJ's chest. "I'll never get used to that…"

The two turned to the statues nearby and stared blankly at them for a few moments.

"Any idea what we do here? I'm stumped." TJ said bluntly.

Curt crossed his arms and stared at the four statues, each facing a different way. "Oh! I remember now. The idea is to get each of these to face a specific way."

"Oh great! Okay so where do we start?" Curt shrugged. "Haven't you done this before?"

"Long time ago, in my younger days."

"You don't look that old though…"

Curt smiled. "Flattery can do you worlds of good TJ. It'll do you good to remember that, especially when you find that special person."

"What?" Curt chuckled as he heaved and began to turn the second statue. TJ frowned, sat down and watched as Curt struggled to turn the statues around the two. TJ rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then said, "Hey, Curt…you often mentioned that whole Special Power manufacturing thing but you never explained it. I know I might have been complaining about not understanding all of that stuff, and heck I might not understand this either, but I still wanna know."

Curt smiled. "A long time ago, a man by the name of Artemis Kimara had founded the Kimara Research Institute, in the City of Iron. In that time, Mana was a very common thing; a pure energy that was everywhere, and inside of the people of the time. Everyone knew how to use it, but not all of them were good with it. Supposedly it was a gift of the gods for humanity to master. The skill cap was fairly high, and sometimes so difficult many had given up on ever learning to use magic. At the time, scientific revolution was making its debut in Jienda. With the discovery of Atlantis, people jumped hundreds of years into the future with all sorts of new technology.

Now then, Kimara discovered a way to collect and harness the Mana throughout the world, and he did just that. He created a machine that could refine Mana in such a way that the Mages didn't have to use their knowledge and mastery of it to create spells. To put it bluntly, it was a cheap spin-off, but it was pure genius. Sadly, what he created was only a 'watered-down' version of what the true Mages could do, limiting his consumers to a list of four to eight spells a person, but the effect was so great anyone could master these spells. After testing it on Agasuras he had paid adventurers for, he spread the word and created a team of scientists, with the help of the people of Atlantis and the developing City of Iron, he created a machine to give those who had given up on becoming mages the option to become that specific 'Class'. He called them, the Wizards.

Now you see, he took something completely natural and turned it artificial. He created a crystallized form of this mana, adding a mix of different chemicals creating a liquid potion which he called a Special Power potion, to restore the energy of the users who became Wizards. So in order to continue casting what Kimara created, they needed these potions, and they could get those potions, at a cost. Kimara had claimed that he was on the side of the Humans, rebelling against the vicious trial that the gods had challenged them with, giving them magic that many could never come to master with the Agasuric threat constantly approaching, and this brought in the masses. With this, anyone, and everyone, could be one step closer to being a demi-god. The gods were not pleased with that.

Divine retribution was dealt upon the Kimara Research Institute; it was completely destroyed by the gods, and Kimara used the opportunity to build a Laboratory far away from the eyes of the gods and the public, deep in the sea near Atlantis itself. I'm sure you've seen it for yourself, and what the fruits of their labour have now become." Curt chuckled. "Kimara really was a genius…the things he created are unrivalled. He harnessed the power of the four elements into spells that could be used by any man, woman, or child, and spread it, invoking the wrath of the gods upon him. Though, many texts say the man had gone insane with power…and old age. But no matter how crazy he was, or how crazy the things he said were, people still believed him, because all of it made too much sense.

But anyway, after he kicked the bucket he got replaced. One of his assistants took over. I'm pretty sure it was one of Choen Palm's ancestors, which explains how she 's one of the few, if not only, remaining people in the Laboratory. Somewhere, someone in her bloodline started the Gene Manipulation Project, running tests on humans and creating those freaky creatures you find in the Abyss Ruins. So yeah, that should pretty much answer your question. Covered all the main bases there, while summing it up."

Curt turned the fourth statue and suddenly a jar with a paper charm on it appeared in the center of the statues. There were some characters in ink written on the charm, but TJ nor Curt could understand it, so TJ removed his guitar from his back and smashed it to pieces.

"Was that what we're supposed to do?" Curt asked.

TJ shrugged and replied, "If I ever find out, I'll tell you…and my children, if we make it out of this alive." The two began to laugh as the path of the next area began to appear.

"Looks like it's open." Curt said.

TJ brushed his nails on his waiter outfit and sneered, "I _AM _a genius." Curt snickered and dismissed TJ's remark with another wave of his hand.

"Looks like this is it man."

TJ nodded. "Thanks for explaining all that stuff to me. If Su and I really are capable of using Mana, or rather, being Mages, then I'm positive that we'll be able to beat Rabana." TJ smiled. "With her help, I've gotta admit, I feel kinda invincible."

Curt smiled. "If you do succeed, this'll be the highlight of my journey, and the beginning of a new one. Fighting alongside a legend to defeat another legend! I'm so excited!"

"Come on now, your speaking too highly of me!" TJ said gesturing for Curt to calm down. "I can't say for sure that I'm ready for this, but I won't be beaten! I'll fight with everything I've got! Are you ready for this Curt?"

Curt grinned devilishly. "Do you even need to ask? Let's take him down!" Curt unsheathed his dagger and TJ armed himself with his guitar as they both walked onwards to the last challenge of Toad Mountain.

The two eventually approached a piece of land that was not too high from the ground level. The gravel floor became a steep hill with a ladder steadily dangling above it leading to more levitating pieces of land high above the ground floor. At the end of the path was a sudden drop to the lowest level of the area, a small cliff at the end of the ground floor beneath TJ and Curt. Above the two, an unusual bridge connected two platforms, and at the far end was the piece the ladder hung from. On that piece, there was a small drop, with a platform adjacent to it with a slight elevation, and a ladder leading up to the platform above it; a long strip of land with a smaller piece across from it. From the lowest floor, a large step lead towards the exit after climbing down from the bit of land passerby had to get on.

All across the land were a series of creatures that seemed to be humanoid lizards. They wore large thick leather coats that were tied at the chest, and what seemed to be knee pads. They carried oval shaped shields with a large yellow star on each, and silver short sword. The creatures themselves were hunched over, with large buggy red irises upon yellow scleras, a black comb on the top of their heads extending to the back, long tails and long thin mouths.

"Those things are hiderous! Can we just…you know, ignore them?" Just looking at them makes me throw up in my mouth a little…" TJ groaned.

"Yeah they're just in the way. Even if we do kill them, more of them will spawn, and in huge numbers too. Let's focus on finding Rabana amidst them, and only fight the ones we need to, or we'll just exhaust ourselves." Curt replied. He led TJ by jumping down from where they stood, amongst a group of four lizard men who seemed to be aimlessly wandering about. Two of them noticed Curt and began to approach while Curt carefully waited for the right moment to dodge and make a dash for the ladder. When he found the opportunity, he signalled for TJ to come as they attempted to strike him with their swords, skillfully avoiding each blade and getting to the ladder with TJ quickly following behind him.

"_I'm gonna screw it up…I'm gonna screw it up…_" He whispered as he dashed through the crowd and leapt for the ladder, grasping it, but moving with too much force causing him to lose his grip and get his leg caught on one of the steps. He swung back and forth as the lizard men began to approach him and make desperate attempts at hitting him as he brushed past them frantically moving around. "H-help me Curt!" TJ shouted.

"Use your Frequency!" Curt called back to him.

"It's not like I know how!" He shouted pulling his leg from the ladder and hitting the ground with a gentle thud. He climbed to his feet, swinging viciously at the approaching lizard men causing them to back away, then TJ used the opportunity to grab on to the ladder with Curt on it and carefully climb up out of the reach of his assailants. "Phew…talk about a close call."

Curt climbed up the ladder and pulled himself onto the platform, placing his shield on his back and dagger into its case, then placed his hand to his forehead as he glanced around the area. "Rabana spotted!" He shouted to TJ.

TJ climbed up after him and muttered, "Okay, so we've found him. Got a plan? I don't wanna just jump in there and start hitting him without knowing what I'm doing." Curt nodded and waved him over, then started whispering in his ear. "You know, there's no way in hell I could do something like that."

Curt crossed his arms and frowned. "There goes plans A through Y."

"So that leaves…plan Z?" Curt grinned and whispered again to TJ. "It's a long shot, but worth a try."

The two ran forward and leapt to a small platform further away from the nearby Lizard men. From where they stood, Rabana stood long flat slab of land adjacent to them. Curt and TJ armed themselves, TJ this time with the dagger Curt had given him. He looked down at it, then towards Rabana.

_He fits the description Curt gave him to a 'T'. From the sandals to the flower on his head…and that creepy smile too. But is he really…I mean, though he doesn't look like it, he's still an Agasura right?_ TJ thought. He paused for a moment. _The fact that his mantle is moving on its own speaks for itself. But…if I ever became like he did, would I be in his situation too? If the guys from Yggdrasil had to come and kill me…I…_TJ shook his head vigorously. _I can't be shaken now. Gotta stay strong and win this battle…for Iris! _As the two approached Rabana seemed to finally notice them.

"Who goes there?" He asked, his voice daring, commanding. Although, he had such a commanding voice, the natural playful tone he had betrayed that.

"We've come to defeat you, King Rabana." Curt said approaching the edge of the platform with a hint of defiance in his voice.

"You two? You are naught but children. Do not waste my time with your…shenanigans. You would be foolish to challenge me."

"Take a good look at us Rabana. You might not know who I am, but I'm sure you'll know who he is, 'cause he'll be the bane of you, and every other Agasura who stands in the way of the path to Iris Livier."

Rabana sent a nonchalant glance in TJ's directions, and upon closer inspection, it seemed to strike a chord in him. One that resembled unbridled hatred, rage, and many other mixed emotions. "_You! How dare you show your face in my presence!_"

TJ attempted to match his glare but just could not muster up his non-existent hatred. "You…what do you know about me?"

"What do I know? I know that you are a fool! Do you think suppressing your memories and attempting to start anew will let you begin a new life? You are mistaken! The sins that we have committed are not something that we can so easily turn away from! We have been branded, and forever shall live on with this mark until the day comes where we are destroyed with this world! Never to rise again, never to be reborn…"

TJ shook his head. "I dunno what you're talking about…I'm not like you! I'm not an Agasura, and I haven't murdered anyone! If becoming an Agasura made you believe that I…am…one of you…" TJ tightly gripped the dagger, but his grip began to weaken as he gently placed one hand across the left side of his face. "I am…one of you…I'm a monster…too, aren't I?"

"Have you finally come to your senses? Have you finally remembered who, and what you are boy? You and I are not like that human there. Join me once more, and let us break free from the chains of this Instance Dungeon to rule once more. The time is drawing near, and the true King will rise again."

TJ could feel the fear rising inside of him. What made him different from Rabana? Would the same thing that happened in Rabana's tale happen to TJ? Would he finally awaken to his inner Agasura and fall to the hands of Choen Palm? His hands began to shake as he started to lose feeling in his legs. "No…it can't be…I mean, I can't be…not that…I don't want that…" He collapsed to his knees and Curt quickly tried to help him up again.

"TJ! Come on, get it together! You can't be shaken by his words! Fight for what you truly believe in!" Curt shouted to him.

Rabana shook his head. "You should leave while you can human. This is no place for your kind. The boy is one of us. He always has been, and he was born to be a king. Know your place, and leave here while I still choose to have mercy on you. As for you, boy, I shall forgive you if you join me now and prove that you are worthy to rise again. Now come, _Calamity Trigger_."

"NO!" TJ shouted, tears streaming from his eyes. "_That's not me! I'm not the Calamity Trigger! I'm TJ…just TJ…no more…no less…I won't let you take that from me…I won't!_" TJ tightly gripped his fist to his chest as he cried out, "_Frequency!_" A gust of wind surged from TJ as his eyes flickered to jade green once more.

_"You're braver than I thought TJ. But you called me for a reason didn't you? Say the word and I'll make it happen." _Su responded in her usual devilish tone.

"_Lend me your strength…so I can destroy him!_"

_"Better put on a good show then."_ She chuckled.

TJ's eyes flickered once more as they changed to a bright emerald green. He turned to Curt and Curt grinned back at him with a nod. "Let's do this." He said turning to Rabana and immediately dashing towards him to engage.

TJ fell back slightly as the two leapt towards where Rabana awaited, allowing Curt to take the lead and quickly fell in place close by as the two quickly closed the distance. Rabana raised his left arm into the air and his mantle quickly wrapped around it, creating a massive drill. Curt turned to TJ and nodded, making way for the two to step aside and narrowly avoid the drill, followed up by Curt throwing three knives at Rabana as he slid by his left side. TJ quickly followed Curt's example, falling to the ground with a fair amount of force, then sliding past Rabana from his right. The mantle returned to its former shape while Curt rose to his feet and dashed towards their adversary with his dagger armed.

Upon reaching melee range, Rabana avoided his thrust and 'Clothes-lined' Curt with one of the mantle's arms.

As Curt crashed to the ground TJ made his move, clasping his hands together as he cried out, "Frequency!" He stepped forward swinging his right hand in a hook motion, raised it into the air, and brought it down towards the earth. Rabana quickly turned towards him and sent TJ tumbling away with a mighty punch from his mantle.

"You alright man?" Curt asked.

"I'm okay, but it still hurt a ton." TJ responded rubbing his scrapes.

"Don't give up yet! We just gotta keep at it!" Curt back flipped away then dashed into an immediate sprint drawing a second dagger while Rabana reeled his mantle's fist back and made a straight punch as soon as Curt was close enough. In the blink of an eye Curt immediately stopped in place and leapt on to the arm of Rabana's mantle, quickly diving towards Rabana with both daggers pointed at his face. Rabana parried Curt's attack with Thousand Hells and attempted to slash him with Devil's Aid but failed as Curt landed and blocked the attack. Curt leapt back and dashed towards Rabana taking a swing at him with his right hand but only clashed blades once more, he then immediately followed up with a punch to the stomach.

Rabana used the force from their blades to push himself back away from Curt and followed it by grabbing his head with the mantle's hand. At that moment TJ had leapt from above Rabana with his signature jump attack in an attempt to catch Rabana off guard. He finally dropped the struggling Curt and grabbed TJ by the neck with two fingers from his mantle. His mocking stare met TJ's vicious glare and he laughed.

"Do you see it now? The power difference between you and I is far too great for you to ever be able to defeat me. Now choose. Join me, or fight with your latent powers! Anything else is nothing more than wasting my time!"

TJ smiled back at him. "You still think I'll join you?" He asked with his smile growing wider by the second. "_**You're full of fucking shit.**_" His voice almost seemed to merge with Su's when he made that comment. Rabana scoffed and shook his head, then took multiple rapid swings with both his katanas at TJ's chest. The blades quickly tore through his clothes and his flesh, constantly clashing against his gem. TJ's pained cries seemed to snap Curt out of his incapacitated state.

He quickly lifted himself off the ground, tossing a dagger up into the air as he rose to his feet, grabbing it and throwing it with enough force for it to combust and burst into flames as it soared towards his enemy. Rabana tossed TJ aside and turned to Curt, getting a cut on his arm and a slight burn from the thrown dagger; he grit his teeth as he attempted to hit Curt with a backhand swing, failing to hit him as he back flipped to a safe distance. He leapt at Curt immediately after, bringing both his fists down in front of him, missing again as Curt leapt aside, but his immense strength proved to be too much for the land they stood on and shattered it to pieces, causing the three to fall. In a shower of boulders the Lizard men beneath them were crushed.

TJ fell somewhere among the boulders while Curt and Rabana landed safely. Curt waved his hand and coughed trying to blow the dust away from his face. As he did Rabana emerged from the cloud bring down the clasped fists of his mantle quickly meeting with Curt's dagger.

"Urgh...come on...come on..." He grunted trying to force the fists back. A grin crept onto Rabana's face as he thrusted Devil's Aid into Curt's chest causing him to freeze in shock. Curt's shirt began to soak up the blood as he continued to struggle, awakening from his reverie. He grinned back at Rabana as he slowly began to push himself further onto the blade causing Rabana to reel back slightly in confusion. The moment that Rabana let his guard down, Curt immediately drew a second dagger and stabbed Rabana's hand with it. Rabana pulled his hands back along with his mantle creating another opportunity for Curt, allowing him to dash forward, throwing both daggers into the air and punching Rabana across the face once. He quickly followed up with a straight punch, then grabbed Rabana by the front of his mantle while throwing himself on the ground; he placed his left foot to his enemy's chest and threw him away. Curt rose to his feet and grabbed both daggers towards Rabana as he slid across the gravel, both successfully hit their mark and shed his blood.

"You sure talk big but just can't seem to back it up." Curt said a she drew another dagger from his case and twirled it around his fingers.

TJ seemed to stir slightly, but was not quite conscious from his fall. Rabana rose from a pile of rocks and dusted himself off with his mantle's arms, then glared at Curt. With fists tightly clenched, he dragged them across the ground as he dashed towards Curt. One of the mantle's arms rose seemingly preparing to crush Curt, so he pre-emptively dodged the attack, only to be caught by the mantle's other hand. It grabbed hold of his leg, dragged him into the air and slammed him against the rock mercilessly. After the first few falls Curt attempted to cradle his fall with his arms, but it still pained him nonetheless. Both his face and his arms were bloody and bruised, but he still resisted nonetheless.

A large rock bashed the back of Rabana's head and he immediately turned in the direction of where it came from just as TJ sprinted towards him muttering, "_Frequency!_" He punched their assailant once in the stomach, once in the chin with an uppercut and immediately grabbed his mantle and pulled him into a head butt. His emerald eyes flickered in the light as he punched his open palm and immediately took a step forward then punched Rabana with enough force to send him to the platform adjacent to them.

"I ain't done yet!" TJ hollered to him as he dropped to the grounds taking a sprinter's stance, following up with a dash disappearing in a green blur. Before Rabana had landed TJ appeared next to him grabbing him by the face as the two soared through the air and crashed to the ground, TJ slamming his enemy's face into the ground. "Now Su!"

"_Show me what you can do. I've got your back._" She responded from within him.

The Lizard men around the two began to approach and TJ glared at each of them as he lifted Rabana from the ground. Dragging the king with as much strength as he could muster, he began to spin around causing the Lizard men to back away purely out of fear, then tossed him as high as he could.

"Here we go!" TJ said punching the palm of his hand again and raised his hand to the sky. "Rising Dragon!" He said. While the dragons emerged from the ground with a wave of his hand he shouted, "Lucidity!" The spell continued on without TJ as he stomped the ground and reeled his fist back for an uppercut. Rabana began his evident descent towards the earth, TJ finally made his move, raising his fist towards Rabana landing a solid punch to his face, dragging him upwards once more as TJ rose with him shouting, "Spiral Upper!" While the Lizard men approached and stopped around TJ's shadow, TJ himself gathered the remnants of the dragon's he created onto his hand and cried out, "Dragon's Descent!" Tightly gripping Rabana's face once more he slammed him into the ground, releasing a surge of energy that blew the Lizard men off of the mountain and cracked the ground beneath them.

TJ's legs seemed to quiver as he released Rabana and collapsed to his knees. He took fast sharp breaths as he grasped his left eye and fixated his gaze on his enemy.

"Part of me wants to say, 'Did we win?' but that never happens for real, does it?" He muttered. "Whatever just happened was pretty awesome, but I don't think it was awesome enough to put a stop to him, sadly."

Rabana slowly and unsteadily rose to his feet, a glint of rage in his eyes beneath the fringe of his hair sending a chill down TJ's spine. His mantle's arm reached down and grabbed TJ by the collar of his shirt and raised him so they faced each other.

"You were foolish to think the power of the Vandels would be enough to defeat me. You and I are on completely different levels. I had believed that you, the _Calamity Trigger_, would have been somewhat capable of putting up some form of a stand against me, but I am sorely disappointed in this pathetic display of skill. Disappear from my sight, and do not ever return until the _Calamity Trigger_ within you is awakened!" Rabana reeled his mantle's free fist backwards as Curt rose from where he lay incapacitated once again and leapt across to where the two stood, shoving TJ away from Rabana a moment too late.

The two were both caught by the mantle's fist, powerful enough to throw them back to where they had fallen knocking the rubble of the land that once stood above them aside leaving them beaten and battered. TJ slowly opened his eyes and coughed in an attempt to get the dust out of his throat.

"That...really hurt..." He muttered attempting to move. "Ugh...shit!" He gripped his twisted left arm and stole a glance at it, looking terrified the moment he saw it. "Wh-what the hell? My arm...it's...it's bent out of shape! I can't move it...how could I fight like this?"

_"You're even more useless than you already are._" Su snorted.

"That wasn't helpful in the slightest! Even if you could control my body, we'd still be stuck with this..." TJ tilted his head and glanced around the area. "Curt? Curt! Where are you?"

_"Probably out-cold this time. So, how many times has he got his ass kicked in this battle? Three? Four maybe? By the way, it looks like your arm got dislocated. Good luck with that._"

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me!" The dust began to settle and TJ could see Rabana emerging through its remains. "This is really bad... What do we do Su?" TJ raised the dagger from within his pocket and threw it at him with as much force as he could muster while incapacitated. Rabana raised one blade and easily knocked it aside as if it was nothing more than a mere fly. "Jerk."

_"You're hopeless. If you can get off your ass and do another incantation, I'll beat him up for you, 'cause you can't fight your own battles._"

"What do I do?"

_"Just do what I said. The more you think about it the less you'll understand! The incantation will come naturally if you clear your mind of all that stupid crap that's going on in it!_"

TJ swallowed hard and rose to his feet as best as he could. He grabbed hold of his dangling hand with his right hand and clasped the two together closing his eyes for a moment. "_By the words of my pact, come forth and take form! I summon you, chosen hero Suuba!_" He chanted. He opened his eyes again and they lit up an emerald green once more as a large magic seal appeared beneath him while the gem began to shine a blinding light. TJ placed his fist to the gem, then held out his hand as Su began to emerge from the gem. "We can't lose this battle!"

"Did you have any doubts?" She chuckled landing in front of him. TJ collapsed back to the ground and chuckled weakly, examining the Su before him in what seemed to be a human form. She wore a full body dark green ninja's garb; upon her head rested a full-head mask with a thin piece of metal resting against her forehead with a symbol emblazoned upon the center, a leaf cradled by two wings. Her outfit was designed to fit her perfectly, revealing her small and slender figure. Beneath her neck a small patch of fishnet material closed the small 'V' shaped gap upon her outfit's chest, and around her waist was a sash lined with different sorts of tools, including knives, smoke bombs, shuriken and kunai. She also wore a thin pair of black fingerless leather gloves, tabi and thong sandals on her legs and feet, and a face mask above her mouth. She turned to TJ and pulled down her mask enough for him to see her grin. "I'll make it quick!"

"A-awesome..."

Rabana removed his hand from his face and glared at Su, preparing his katanas and he burst into an immediate sprint and leapt towards the two. Su drew two smoke bombs from her sash and tossed them to the ground, immediately disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Rabana hit the ground with a loud thud causing the rocks around TJ to hop off the ground for a moment. His mantle's fists raised to his face's height and the two straightened out as he began to spin and draw the smoke towards him in a small self-made tornado. As it dissipated, he glanced around for Su but she was nowhere to be found.

"Do not hide from me warrior! You are only prolonging your inevitable end! And if you only ran away, I shall crush the Calamity Trigger right here and now!" He shouted. A small rock quickly soared past his head and he glanced in the direction it came from, finding nothing. "Enough of your games! Show yourself!" Two more rocks soared towards him causing him to dodge. He glanced around and all the rocks surrounding him and TJ began to rise and levitate in the air. Suddenly they began to fly at him causing him to dodge in every possible way while fighting the larger ones off with his mantle's fists. Amidst the barrage Su emerged with a frontal assault drawing a kunai and attempting to stab him with it. One of his mantle's hands reacted and punched her in the stomach, causing her to lurch forward and shatter into a series of rocks, her torso falling forward still stabbing him in the stomach.

As he lurched forward the barrage of rocks came to a halt as another Su dashed out from beside him, a green blur the only thing that caught his eye. Before he could react she plunged a glowing green dagger into his back as she stepped back and grinned. "I've gotcha' now! Do it TJ!" She punched an open palm then clasped her hands together as TJ lifted his head.

"**Frequency!**" The two said in unison.

"Phantasm Magic: Terra's Binding!" Su shouted. The world around the two seemed to twist and turn as everything eventually faded to black, TJ and Su disappearing along with it leaving Rabana alone amidst the darkness. Before he knew it he stood before Su among a mass amount of trees as she pressed his forehead with her index finger and dashed away. "Tag, your it!" She disappeared in a storm of leaves and they continued to fall from the trees dancing around the area. Rabana froze in place occasionally stealing a glance in every tree-surrounded direction expecting Su to appear but finding nothing. The sound of the wind being cut by a blade caught his attention causing him to look forward only to find a leaf split in two and fall to the ground. Beads of sweat began to run down his face like a storm of rain as he anxiously searched the area.

"_Scared?_" Su's voice echoed from behind him causing him to look and find nothing. As he turned to face in front of him he caught her in his face nearly slicing his neck open with her kunai but barely missing as he dashed back, then lunging forward and slicing open her stomach with both blades, causing her to explode into leaves.

"Is trickery the best you can do? Coward! Come out and fight me like a true warrior!" Rabana shouted to the trees.

Su's laughed answered his response from every possible direction. "_If that's what you want._" She stepped out from behind a tree and flipped a kunai in her hand smiling devilishly at him. A small glint appeared in his eye as he dashed toward her preparing to slice her open again. As he got into her range, the ground shattered and a massive thorned vine pierced his back and lifted him off the ground only staying within him for a moment, then immediately returning to the ground and disappearing. He silently collapsed to his knees, desperately gasping for air. "Oops! Did I do that?" She smiled contemptuously. Following the first many more appeared one after the next and tore him bone from flesh mercilessly, until he was nothing more than mere blood and chunks of muscle. "I'm just getting started."

In a moment Rabana had completely returned to normal, his body free of any visible cuts or punctures, but the lingering memory of what he had just experienced left him absolutely terrified. His entire body was soaked in his own sweat as he searched the familiar darkness for Su, but found nothing in it.

Once again he was caught off guard, this time being tied up by a mass amount of vines. All around him were more vines, and he was held in the centre of a room made solely made of them keeping a tight hold on him in the air, completely incapacitated. With the utmost speed and force, they rose from the walls and the ground and whipped him mercilessly from every possible side, while the vines that held him began to pull him apart.

"This' way too much fun! Your not so high and mighty now, are you Rabana?" She smiled contemptuously again as he glared at her with as much hatred as he could muster amidst his pain. He could feel his body being pulled apart by the second no matter how much he tried to fight it, and his mantle was not responding to his commands.

"Enough of this trickery! Release me! I command you!" He snarled.

"You've got no right to tell me what to do." She retorted. Her glare turned to a smile as his left arm was torn from his body, spraying his fresh blood onto her face. The horror and pain dawned upon him at that moment as he began to scream in pain and she laughed in unison with him. "One more to go..."

Once again in the dark room, Rabana collapsed to his knees and desperately breathed, taking glances at his arm to make sure that it was still there and that the was not prone to death by bleeding out. He rose to his feet smoothing over his resolve as he waited in bated breath for Su's final trial. With a flash of light, he stood amidst a field of grass and flowers while a gentle wind blew; the sun gently shining down upon the two. Su stood facing away from him seeming to be looking off of the ridge they stood on.

"This is my world. The world you had taken away from me." She raised her hands and snapped her fingers, causing the world to suddenly turn dark as the sky turned red, and fire danced around the area. "Every Agasura that stands in my way..." She waved her hands and a storm of leaves surrounded the area, swirling around her then dispersing, gently drifting through the sky. "Will be brutally murdered!" The leaves began to explode into bursts of smoke revealing levitating weapons. Rabana could only watch where he stood, being tightly held down by vines and unable to cut them because he was unarmed.

One of the leaves drifted down to the ground and exploded revealing Su once more. "You're not the first, and I can guarantee you, you won't be the last." She reached out and grabbed hold of a claymore, the small girl surrounded by every weapon imaginable, and wielding one of the largest with the utmost ease. She pointed it at him. "I'll find every one of them and kill them!" She dashed towards him disappearing into the storm and appearing in front of him again, passing him like nothing more than a mere breeze, but leaving a massive cut upon his stomach. "_Without Mercy!_" She tossed the blade away and it disappeared as she grabbed hold of a long sword and dashed back towards him.

One weapon after the next, she continued the cycle, cutting him, bludgeoning him and burning him mercilessly until there were no weapons left for her to utilize.

She knelt down to the ground and placed her hand to it. "It's time to end this." A mighty gust of wind blew forcing her hair to drift upwards above her head as a magic seal appeared beneath her and illuminated the darkness. "Gold Dragon! Feast!" She shouted as she stood back and a massive golden dragon emerged from the ground and roared, revealing its massive fangs. The horror on Rabana's expression only lasted for a few brief moments as the dragon slowly approached him. Su turned away as the dragon lowered its head and ripped him from the vines' hold, tossing him into the air and catching him in its mouths, slowly and steadily tearing him apart from within it. The sound of the dragon crushing his bones echoed throughout the air as the fire began to disperse and Su looked out upon a charred forest. "_This isn't enough_." She muttered.

TJ sat awkwardly watching the two standing next to each other as if they were frozen in time. Finally Su moved and glanced at him over Rabana's shoulder.

"Rise and shine stupid. It's time to make yourself useful." With a wave of her hand tiny green balls of light emerged from the ground and surrounded them. She sighed. "What a waste of energy...finish the job; you'll know what to do."

TJ chuckled uneasily. "I hope so." He muttered as Su returned to the crystal as she had before. He rose to his feet looking at Rabana uneasily, then took a deep breath. He stomped the ground with his right foot and all of the lights changed from green to red. With a wave of his hand they began to grow larger and take on the appearance of red sparks. "March of the Fireflies! Go!" They all zipped towards Rabana and attached themselves to him, seeping the life out of him, causing him to turn thin and pale.

"I can already see the ending." Curt said from behind TJ.

He chuckled as Curt placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

_"Light 'im up._" Su said from within TJ.

"Detonate!" TJ shouted. "Wait what?" The balls of light began to explode one after the next, shattering the ground beneath them and launching Rabana higher into the sky upon each explosion. "Su! Help!" He cried out. His eyes flickered and changed shades of green once more and an ethereal Su emerged from within him, placing her hand to the pieces of land they stood on causing them to rise once more and levitate at different heights.

"There, now shut up." She returned to his crystal and TJ collapse onto the tiny piece of land he stood on taking long deep breaths.

"Talk about a close call."

"Time to shine!" Curt said leaping past TJ and quickly making his way up the separated rocks towards the ascending Rabana. As he began his descent Curt made one last leap to where the burned Rabana fell and grabbed hold of him by his mantle, pulling him down towards the ground. "WOOHOO-" Curt screamed as the two soared past a terrified TJ. The two collided with the ground creating a crater and kicking dust up into the air causing TJ to cover his face and take a glance down to where Curt was, straddling Rabana as he drew his dagger. He twirled it around his fingers until he finally stabbed it into Rabana's forehead breaking the remains of his bindi and dealing the finishing blow upon their enemy. "Finish!" Curt stood up and sighed happily as he wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Incoming!" TJ shouted as the rocks began to fall towards the earth while Curt fled in terror. Amidst more rubble he sat with his hat covering his face as he grumbled something inaudible. "Next time you're gonna suddenly drop us, think you can let me get somewhere safe?"

"_Wasn't my fault. After I returned to the gem you were supposed to sustain the spell, smart one._" She retorted.

Curt approached the fallen Rabana and reached out for his mantle as the body began to quiver. "What the-" A black miasma emerged from his open mouth with an evil looking face illuminated by a red tint within the mouth and eyes briefly appeared, then disappeared. "That was weird." Curt said swiping the mantle. TJ reached over and pulled the fork out of it, hiding it behind his back.

"Souvenir." He said. Curt glared at him and TJ smiled guiltily. Curt wrapped the mantle around his neck, then took one of the beads from Rabana and walked away taking one more glance at him.

"Let's get going. It's pretty late already." Curt said.

TJ smiled. "I'm right behind you."

The dusk sky had long faded out as night had overtaken it, the crickets gently singing their song upon the mountain as the two walked over corpses and rubble towards a descending point upon the mountain.

"Well, TJ, you pulled off some pretty crazy stuff there. Surprised?" Curt asked.

"Surprised doesn't even begin to describe what I feel right now. Severely wounded might do it though." TJ retorted.

Curt snickered. "You and me both. But still, what's up with the palm-punching? Saw you do that a few times during the battle."

TJ shrugged. "I'd be damned if I knew. Just whenever I used the Frequency it felt...natural. You know? Heck, all of it did. It's like I knew those spells and incantations and stuff off by heart. Su did it too, so maybe it was the same for her. Still...that was so weird! He could put Choen Palm to shame!" He glanced back at where they once walked. "I can't believe we really killed him though...I mean, he's dead...as dead as dead can be...right?"

Curt shrugged. "For now. Who knows how long he'll stay dead though. He's an Agasura after all."

"I guess to an Agasura...death really isn't a big deal." TJ gently placed his hand over his left eye. "He knew something about me...something I didn't know. A lot I didn't know...who I was...or what. But what's a _Calamity Trigger_? Why am I...it? Hell, where does that even fit in my past? From what I saw in the Iris Stones, there wasn't much proof of that, other than those few times I became that Agasura...thing...but I never saw Rabana in them...it just gets more and more complicated the more I try to find out things." TJ rubbed his temples.

"Well, you've found out some more about yourself haven't you? Better than knowing nothing at all."

TJ mulled over the thought. "I guess so. If I can find Iris, I can find my answers. Gotta press on and be strong. Someday, I'll find her."

"That's the spirit. I have some things I wanna ask her too, so I'll be with you until the end of this journey." Curt grinned.

TJ smiled. "I'll be counting on you."

As they walked they came to a stone with the expression of a laughing person. Next to it was a wall.

"It's a dead end. Again. What do we do Curt?" TJ asked.

"There's a stone with a laughing man on it. So, laugh." Curt said bluntly.

"Say something to make me laugh funny guy." Curt drew a dagger and pointed it at TJ. He raised his hands and laughed nervously as he slowly backed away. The wall crumbled and the path continued on beneath it. "That seems to have done the trick."

They walked through the hole in the wall and came across a similar obstacle, this time with an angry looking person on the stone.

"Oh fantastic!" TJ turned to Curt and pointed at him. "Don't even think about it! You don't wanna see me when I get angry. I turn big, green, ugly, and I breathe fire. It's not a pretty sight."

Curt raised his eyebrows. He stepped towards TJ and TJ kept a fixated glare on him. Curt leapt towards TJ stomping on both his feet, then flicked him in the forehead causing him to fall backwards.

"One of these days..." He muttered rubbing his head.

The wall crumbled and allowed them to proceed to the next obstacle, and in TJ's case, hopefully the last. The two came across another giant stone and they stood facing each other, underneath the stone depicting a person crying.

"TJ." Curt said.

"Curt." TJ said.

"Clench your teeth."

"You gonna punch me across the face?"

Curt took two steps ahead raising one foot towards TJ's groin, successfully getting a well aimed kick in. TJ's face cringed as a single tear fell from his eye and he crumpled to the floor, covering his wounded pride.

"Th-they'll never be the same." He whimpered.

The two pressed on through the broken wall and came across a large tan treasure chest near the base of the mountain.

"A sweet treasure to commemorate our hard work and success. Wonder what kind of treasures are waiting within..." Curt said cracking open the chest and looking inside.

"Well, what is it? Enough with the suspense!"

"It's empty." Curt bluntly responded.

"Seriously? You're not serious right?" TJ took a peek inside the box. "You have to be kidding me. Someone made off with the treasure already! Weak!"

"It's not a big deal. We've got what we came for anyway, so let's go camp out at the seashore and set out for wherever your headed in the morning."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

As the two made their way across the beaches back to the outskirts of Toad Town, they stopped near the entrance to Toad Mountain and Curt began to set up a tent with TJ's help. While Curt was inside setting up the sleeping bags, TJ stood on the beach and tossed rocks into the ocean while looking at the distant sky.

_The stars are kinda nice at night. With all the lights in the city, it seems like you really can't see how beautiful they really are. Back in the city, it did feel a little lonely..._ TJ shook his head. "What am I thinking? I'm getting too soft for my own good. A lantern rested beside the tent with a small flame illuminating the surrounding area. TJ lifted it from the ground and blew out the flame, then climbed into the tent and into the empty sleeping bag beside Curt. _I wonder what the Chief and the others are up to. It feels like it's been too long since I last saw them. If I use my guild badge...I can hear them right? Wonder if anyone is awake. _TJ tapped the badge twice gently and let his mind wander as a mesh of voices steadily became clear.

[Guild]Peorth: Yuta, I have not authorized you to go to the City of Iron. It is not safe enough for travel. It is especially not a place for you to go to alone.

[Guild]Yuta: It's not like I'm going there to battle the robots or something.

[Guild]Peorth: The reason for your actions is not the matter at hand. It is the principle.

[Guild]Yuta: Things can't stay this way Chief! You already know what happened because you keep trying to protect that damn monster! You said it wasn't his fault for the Yggdrasil Massacre, but if it wasn't his, then who's to blame? He has to be stopped! And if you don't wanna save the others before their lives are put in danger too, I'll do it myself! There's no going back now.

Yuta has left the conversation.

[Guild]Peorth: Yuta…he is putting himself in more danger than he understands. If he is to fail, Jienda will be put in incredible danger. I must not allow him to do this. TJ, please do not meet with him...I beg of you!

TJ tapped the emblem and shook his head. _So who was right? Rabana and Yuta, or my memories? Peorth didn't deny it, and she knew I was there…on top of the Yggdrasil Massacre, what I had seen of that normal version of me must not have been real…so were they just fabricated memories?_ TJ sighed. _I have to go to the City of Iron. That may be the next step in finding out my past._

* * *

><p><em>This makes #5, so there should be 4 chapters to go. Sometimes I curse myself for writing this wall of text, but my love for it runs deep 3. Whole lot of face grabbing this chapter too; don't know why lol. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and that you'll look forward to the next chapter!<em>


	19. In Loving Memory

_**Chapter Seventeen: In Loving Memory**_

The sound of crickets singing their song amidst the night sky quietly drifted through the air while Su solemnly sat beneath the stars seemingly collecting her thoughts. She sat in front of the tent that TJ and Curt were resting in, tossing rocks into the water steadily washing onto shore and back to the ocean. She closed her eyes and sighed as the sound of shuffling erupted from the tent, very quietly, but not enough to prevent her ears from catching the sounds.

"Just go back to the tent and I won't have to resort to kicking your ass back into it." Su muttered.

"Why so cold Guv'nor?" Curt sneered.

"I don't have anything to say to you. So get out of my face."

"I'm not in it yet. But by the tone of voice you're taking, I take it that there's something you wanna say to me. So why hide it?"

"Ever seen an angry God's Governor?"

"I take it that it'd be quite the sight."

Su immediately rose to her feet, twisting without a step and grabbing Curt by the cuff of his shirt. "_You lied to us._" She snarled in a cold, crisp voice.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Curt responded with a shrug.

Su lifted him off the ground meeting his calm stare with her own. "You damn well knew that Rabana was a fake. There's no way in hell that the real Rabana is that weak! Destroyer of cities? A King? Bullshit! If that was what he was, that one was nothing more than some shitty wannabe!"

Curt raised his eyebrows. "And if he was?"

"If he was, which he obviously was, I'll let it go. Just this once. But you pull something like that again and _I WILL destroy you_. Got it?" Curt shrugged nonchalantly. Su dropped him and he stumbled to his feet. "Do you think I went through all that shit just to kill some fake Agasuras?"

"Should I be scared?"

She smiled with a hint of contempt. "Scared or not, I'll keep to my promise and shed your blood mercilessly if you wanna play that game. I've killed humans and Agasuras alike, and if you feel like challenging that, let's see how long you'll last."

Curt smiled impishly. "That's no way for a god to act now is it? Shouldn't you be protecting innocent humans like me, and those others that you've killed?"

"Innocent?" She snorted. "Anyone from the Dark Moon Kingdom or Owl Castle are anything but innocent. Rape. Murder. Slavery. You name it, they did it. Death isn't good enough for them. And if it was, I'd be glad to give it to them again. But...killing stupid humans isn't going to satisfy my revenge.. I want what they want."

"The revival of their lord right?"

Su gave Curt a slow applause. "Congrats. Want a cookie?" He scoffed. "There's only one way that he can be revived. I need TJ to make that happen. And when he is revived, I'll destroy him with these hands. He's made those idiots at Dark Moon Castle do his bidding; they soaked their hands in my people's blood, so I'll do the same. A hundred-fuckin' times over! And until the day I get my revenge, there won't be an end. As for you...you're no human, and you sure as hell aren't an Agasura. You're not one of us either..." She shrugged. "Not that I could give a crap. I'll kill you anyway. So watch what you say." Su drew her dagger and pointed it at Curt as her body was illuminated by a bright green glow, dispersing into a series of tiny balls and disappearing.

Curt smiled once more. "She has to be careful who she says these things to, or she might get herself into something way over her head."

The next morning came around, welcoming TJ and Curt with the usual daylight sun and the sounds of birds chirping. The smell of water and fish wafted into the tent from the beach as TJ groggily rose from the sleeping bag that Curt had provided and yawned.

"I'm freakin' tired." He muttered rubbing his eyes gently. He rose up from his bag and exited the tent, clumsily stumbling around until he nearly lost his balance but saved himself by holding himself up against a rock. "Phew. Close call."

_Morning Mr. Poopy Pants._

Su's voice chimed in his head.

"Listen to me Su. There are very few things I can't stand in this world. Firstly, there's Choen Palm. I hate her guts. Secondly, there's anything with more than four legs. If there's any more than that, they're just gross. Thirdly, is being called Mr. Poopy pants! How do you-I don't even know how I got that name!" In TJ's fit he attempted to throw both his arms into the air but failed. "Oww! Forgot for a while that my arm got messed up...just thought that pain was from me sleeping awkwardly."

"_That's just because you're an idiot."_

"You're such a sweetheart Su. I think you should be a motivational speaker." TJ chuckled wryly as he gently rubbed his chest and came across the gem embedded in it. "Ahh...I still don't really understand this whole Frequency thing...it's all just so much to take in, in such a short time. I mean, I knew there'd be big things happening later on in my adventure, but it's just too soon. I wish I had more time to just...you know, get some peace of mind. You think I'm overthinking it Su?"

_I dunno. Even for an idiot like you, you could probably manage something...half-decent with your power. I mean, you might fail but that's why I'm here._

"Thanks for the confidence booster." TJ snorted. "Maybe someday I will manage to do something half-decent. If I could at least find out how I'm casting those spells would be great...you know? Like actually mastering them. A little bit of peace of mind there, and some knowledge as to my whole situation...'cause everyone knows it except me. But maybe...maybe if I'm patient and try really hard, eventually it'll all come back to me. Little by little. If I go to the City of Iron I might find out more about my past. Especially from Yuta; but a battle...seems unavoidable at this point in time. Still, like this I'm in no condition to fight."

_You know, I've handled this stuff before. I can put that scrawny arm of yours back in it's place, but you're gonna have to let me out of the gem first._

"Why does that sound so suspicious? Like an evil genie or something?" TJ laughed. "Better you than me I guess. So what do I do first?"

The sound of the tent rustling caused TJ to turn in its direction to meet Curt's blank stare with his own puzzled glance. "First, you're gonna need to fulfill a contract with Su." He said sleepily.

TJ shrugged and sighed. "You're talking, but I'm not understanding."

"I'll explain it on the way to the next city or something. Making contracts isn't something you do in broad daylight you know. Normal people don't, or rather, _can't_, do that anymore."

TJ frowned. "If normal people can't do that anymore, what makes us so different? And why do we need to form a contract just to have Su leave the gem? She did it before."

Curt slowly scratched the side of his head and took a deep breath. "TJ, we've already been over this. And I'm sure you don't need me telling you, but there's _nothing _normal about the two of you."

A melancholic expression dawned on TJ's face as he looked down and gently placed his hand against his left eye. "You're right. There's nothing normal about the two of us. But what if I said I wanted to be normal? What if I wanted to throw this fate aside and abandon this stupid gem and these stupid powers I've been cursed with?! What if I chose to live my life the way I wanted to?!"

Curt brushed his bangs aside as he looked out upon the vast ocean before them. "Ask yourself those questions TJ. What would you have to give up to have your wish granted? Who, and what, are incorporated into your fate? What do you think would happen if you..._ran away_ from it?" TJ lightly bit his lower lip as he glared at his shoes. "If it were so easy, would Su have become a part of you? Would Rabana have recognized you as the Calamity Trigger? Would Choen Palm really just let you walk away from her?" Curt smiled. "This is reality TJ. You can run and run and run, but it _will _pursue you, it'll f_ind_ you, and _drag you back _with it. So you have to fight. Fight for your fate, or fight against it."

TJ tightly clenched his fist and his teeth as his glare intensified. _Because of me, Su got caught up in this whole mess. Her, and everyone else. All the people who had been so kind to me...I can't abandon them for my own sake._ He placed his fist to his chest as he whispered, "_Someday I...I'll find a way to return you to your body Su...I promise._" He looked up towards Curt. "If I form a contract with Su, this will help us, in some way or another right?"

Curt smiled impishly. "Oh for sure. It's completely necessary. Besides, so long as you two don't have a contract, she won't be able to touch you, let alone manage to make a physical body like she had in the last battle." TJ muttered something that seemed to be an agreement. "I'm glad we're all in agreement." Curt began to draw something in the ground with his dagger while Su emerged from TJ's gem.

"Next time you're gonna decide something with me as a part of it, tell me, you idiots."

TJ could not help but crack a small thin smile. "I'll remember next time."

"Don't get senile on me old man."

TJ looked genuinely shocked for a few moments. "That...was just hurtful!" She grinned impishly as she returned as quickly as she arrived. "Well Curt, let's get this started."

"Wait, wait wait...I'm not done yet." He muttered still inscribing things into the ground. As Curt took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow, it appeared that his markings had been finished. The confused pair looked down upon the masterpiece but were not able to make out what it was. It almost appeared to be a clock, featuring two large circles in close proximity with an odd zig-zag pattern between them, while on the inside of the inner circle there was a large and small hand pointing to the various circles containing the roman numerals counting from one to twelve. TJ felt that he could see a faint image of the star he had seen on the other seals. Curt pointed to a large circle in the center that the hands outstretched from and said, "Alright TJ, go to the center of that circle and kneel."

TJ anxiously glanced at Curt as he thought, _the more I see the less I like_.

"If you make a contract with Su, not only will it strengthen both of you, it'll reduce the amount of resistance you get when invoking any of the Frequencies. And as an added bonus, it'll weaken the seals on your mana."

"That sounds pretty good all around." TJ said optimistically.

"But considering that there's two of you now, and to sustain Su's ethereal or physical bodies, you'll have to spend a lot more of your mana. It''ll be tiring, but you two will be stronger as a pair than you would be alone of course."

"'Kay..." TJ said reluctantly.

"Now then, let's get this going." TJ did as Curt requested and stared awaiting further instructions. "Firstly, stop looking at me like that. Just close your eyes and clear your mind."

"Alright." TJ closed his eyes and tried to think of as little as he possibly could.

As Curt began to speak again, his voice began to seem somewhat dreamy, almost unreal. "_Channel your mana into your being as a whole; summon your resolve and focus that into the words of your pact!_"

TJ tightly clasped his hands together seemingly ignoring the pain as he raised his head and opened his eyes, now a jade green. "Frequency!" He cried out releasing his mana. "_By the words of my pact, come forth Chosen Hero, and complete the contract that binds our souls as one!_" TJ's chest began to emit a bright light as his eyes flickered to an emerald green. The ground began to shake as Su emerged from the gem, slowly drifted down through the air and landed in front of TJ, matching the position he was in as a seal identical to his appeared beneath her. The seal that Curt had created in the ground began to light up as Su's followed suit. TJ looked up at Su and she grinned back at him.

"_**By The words of my contract, I will live to protect and serve my partner.**_"

Su continued, "_To be his guide..._"

TJ followed after, "_To be her host..._"

"_As his sword..._"

"_As her shield..._"

"_Forever onwards towards oblivion..._"

"_This is the vow we take..._"

"_By the blessing of God Ah..._"

"_We shall remain absolute..._"

"_For him..._"

"_For her..._"

"_**I will not waver!**_"

The earth began to rumble violently as the area was bathed in light from the two seals shooting beams of pillar-like lights towards the sky. The wind around the area violently roared churning the sea and blowing the sea creatures around in its violent wails. The hands on the clocks of the magic circles rapidly turned while they began to release a winding sound, eventually coming to an abrupt halt as everything returned to normal.

The leaves from the palm trees steadily came to rest as the crabs and other sea creatures returned to their daily routine, albeit somewhat shaken up. The ocean itself had began to calm down from its large waves, returning to small ripples over the following few minutes. TJ on the other hand was completely off balance, placing his hand on his forehead in an attempt to steady himself.

"That was...whoa." He glanced towards Su and Curt who both looked like they were caught in a typhoon. Both of them were dripping wet with their hair in a mess. "You two look awful!" TJ laughed as he pointed to them. The other two glanced at each other and back to him, then joined in his laughter.

While Su brushed her hair with her hand to make it look semi-decent, TJ wandered around the beach in hopes of finding the beret to his waiter suit. Curt cleared his throat and said, "Okay that takes care of that. Your incomplete pact became a contract, so your bond is official now. Now you two can do a hell of a lot more compared to the little you could before. Can't wait to see it."

TJ found his hat buried in the sand and tossed some aside to pull it out. After shaking the grains from inside of it, he placed it back on his head covering his messier hair and turned to Curt. "Thought that doing that just gave us stronger spells. Are we gonna get some new ones from this?"

Su grinned. "The seals are looser than they used to be, so I think you'll get some new mods."

TJ tilted his head quizzically. "...Huh?"

"Modifications." TJ shrugged with the same expression. "Transformations you dumbass! You can transform accordingly with the Frequencies!"

TJ climbed up the ladder then heaved himself up to where they stood. "So like...if I was to use the other frequencies then I'd change like you did? Into something like that sick ninja getup?"

She frowned. "No. Yes. No! You _transform. _Understand?"

TJ frowned, his mood seemingly spoiled. "Yeah I think I've got a good idea of what you mean. Not too fond of it though. Curt had mentioned that there was more than one Frequency. And you just said there were _transformations_, so certainly, there's more to this than you two are letting on. Explain!"

Curt glared at Su and she shrugged. "Hey, you already shot yourself in the foot." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "TJ, what do you know of the three factions?" He asked.

"Nothing. Elaborate." TJ retorted.

Curt began to take down the tent as he sighed. "The Frequencies are based on the three factions: Order, Neutrality, and Chaos. The guild system is also based on those three. Yggdrasil, for example, is an order guild, so we gain increases to our defense and magic defense, making us naturally resistant to any kind of harm. Though, the three factions were based on something else, that's a story for another time. So yeah, the Frequency was divvied up among the three, each serving a different style of battle. If Order was defense, then Chaos, it's polar opposite is vice versa, and Neutrality is in between. Chaos gives incredible strength, but is seriously lacking in terms of defense, while Neutrality is decent in both. That's just the general idea though; so it's not entirely correct. You understand so far?"

TJ crossed his arms and make a thoughtful expression. "So far it makes sense, except for that last part. What do you mean that it's not entirely correct?"

Curt rubbed his chin. "Basically, things have changed over time. In terms of the Frequency, let's say, the Order faction has leaned closer to powerful magic and magical defense on the equilibrium. As for the Chaos Frequency, its vice versa."

"Used properly, you could probably utilize all three of the Frequencies." Su said with an impish grin. "That gem in your chest is actually the core of a set of four you know. Each faction's power in it, and one in the others, so you get all four and I think something good will happen." At that point Curt's glare seemed to be intense enough for Su to feel it. "Can't say too much more or he might lose his temper. But I'll tell you this. There's someone from each of those faction that knows something about your past and each have a piece of your gem; and they're girls by the way! But there are also three guys from each faction who were sent to kill you." She smiled again. "This game has multiple endings you know. You have so many choices to make...and if you make the wrong one, you might get a "Bad End". The fun will begin soon, so you better be ready!" Curt reached out to choke her but she already dispersed into tiny balls of light and returned to the gem.

TJ looked down and placed his hand on his chest. "So the gems that the people from my memories have or had are all part of this? Some are my allies...others are my assassins? Ridiculous!" _I could bet Yuta is one of them. Calling me a monster and all that junk...the three Factions, the three gems, my three allies and assassins, and the three Frequencies...this sure as hell isn't a coincidence...but what does it all add up to? What did Su mean that this was a game? It'd have to be somebody's sick twisted joke to make a game out of our lives...unless I was dreaming. But that's impossible...I can't dream in a dream! For that matter, where does Su fit into all this?_

TJ violently rubbed his temples. "Argh! What the hell?! The more I know the less sense this is making! I want answers and less information!" He sighed. _She doesn't have any of those gems as far as I can tell, and she hasn't tried to kill me...save for that one time. But what she did and what Choen Palm does are different. And she said the assassins were guys so...she can't be one of them. Unless she just wanted to kill me...ugh..._"Honestly, just make my life easy and tell me what I'm supposed to do. This is getting a tad ridiculous."

"If I told you, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the game? You've gotta find answers for yourself. It's not like anyone can tell you how to live your life right? I mean, they can give you tips and whatnot, but you have to decide how you want your life to play out. Just go with the flow and do what you think is right, and your life'll unfold as you go along. If you rush it, you'll miss out on a lot of good stuff in it." He smiled. "Not even I can see the ending yet." Curt replied.

"Easy for you to say. At least you _know_ who you are and what you did in your entire life span. I can barely keep my consciousness when I'm using the Frequency! But fine. Have it your way. I'll play along with this still game and I'll reach the ending...whatever that is. And when I do...I'll get a good one; one that suits me best."

"That's what I like to hear." TJ fell silent for a few moments, staring at his arm as if he could heal it through sheer willpower, but to no avail. "Oh right...your arm is still dislocated. Su could fix it couldn't she? Summon her back here and get her to do it." TJ's gaze slowly shifted on to Curt and remained there.

"Do I know how?"

"I dunno. You gotta try and find out for yourself. Now that the contract is done you should be able to summon her without any chants and stuff. Go nuts." TJ's stare turned into one that almost seemed to say, _do you honestly expect me to know how to do that?_

He took a deep breath and knelt down, then clasped his hands together. "Frequency!" He cried out. From within the gem Su emerged in her usual clothes. "Well, that was...actually really easy. If I could do that without doing all those silly chants, does that mean it works with my spells too?

Curt shrugged. "Depends on the spell I think. Basic ones wouldn't require a incantation to cast them. They're like using elemental or Bard skills that you learned in the past."

"How about both of you shut up and you tell me why you summoned me, _candy ass_." Su muttered.

"You...think you can fix my arm?"

A wide grin spread across her face. "You better brace yourself." He smiled sheepishly, the expression on his face clear as day. She knelt down beside him and placed both hands on his dislocated arm, carefully examining it. "Mmk...if I shift it like this..." With a sudden jerk TJ let out a loud shriek of pain that echoed across the island. TJ collapsed to the ground groaning as Su broke into hysterical laughter. "Fixed!" She dematerialized again and returned to the gem.

"Kill me Curt. _Kill me now_." He whispered.

Curt hauled TJ under his arm and dragged him towards Toad Town as he said, "Suck it up. You've still got work to do."

After walking for a brief period along a rather barren path they came across a small town; the few houses that made up Toad Town barely seemed to be enough to consider it a village. As they approached the few adventurers that were visiting the town began to give the two unusual stares. Some muttering about Curt's very presence and the fact that he was not on the mountain, while others questioned what TJ was doing on Toad Island and for what reason he was with Curt.

"Looks like we're quite the hot topic." Curt remarked.

"Just don't mention it and they'll stop staring eventually..." TJ muttered in a miserable tone. Even some of the inhabitants of the town carefully watched TJ as he walked by which really seemed to agitate him. In the moment that he stopped staring down at his shoes, he noticed that there was an Iris Stone nearby and he immediately perked up. "Curt look! There's an Iris Stone here too! Let's go check it out."

"Iris Stone? Oh! Thought you'd be interested in that."

The two approached the stone and TJ reached out to it.

"_Will you activate the Borroru Stone?"_ It asked him.

"Yes-huh?" TJ said with an alarmed look. His hand slowly fell away from the stone while everything came to a standstill.

The familiar white room TJ had seen in all of his memories appeared before him once more as the bright light that signalled the beginning of the vision dimmed. The long violet carpet he had always seen was there, the tall pink chairs and the smooth blue flooring; Beside the chairs there appeared to be windows, and in four of those chairs were the people TJ had seen in his previous dreams; Straw Hat, the strange girl with the cat ears, the boy who assaulted him, and the girl with the icy blue twin tails from their venture in Elfa.

_That's...that girl I had seen in my dream in Elfa...I can't quite recall it though...what had she told me? _TJ thought.

A girl with long white hair and sapphire blue eyes quickly approached TJ from further down the path. She wore an unusual blouse-like armor with long light yellow sleeves with pink on the ends of the sleeves and stomach area; the shoulders and chest piece of the armor were baby blue, with a similar coloured gem in the wrists. She also wore matching gloves, long black pants with a red belt and black boots. In her hair a small bear hairpin rested, she wore long cherry earrings and had a kiss mark exactly like TJ's on her face. On her back she carried an almost-oval shaped shield with black pointed edges and a red handle that extended to the top, left and right sides of the shield, with a golden spiked club holstered behind it.

_Kiss marks must have been fashionable some time ago...I still don't know how to get rid of mine though._ TJ thought again.

"It couldn't be...could it? Is that really you TJ?" She asked as TJ snapped out of his reverie and nodded rapidly. "You've grown so much...I remember when you were just this big..." She made a gesture to take a crack at his previous height.

"I haven't seen you in any of my dreams but...something about you seems so familiar...who are you? AH! I can talk!" He cried out.

"You're as strange as ever." She laughed. "But you shouldn't be dreaming of me you know. The little princess might get jealous!"

"There's so many questions I wanna ask...wait, you know who the little princess is? Who is she? What about that kid and the weird angel people? What did he have to do with them? Was that me? It was right?" TJ stopped to catch his breath.

"Slow down." She laughed. "To be honest, I can't really tell you those things or the princess will get mad at me! But give it time. If those questions are what really matter to you, then keep on chasing after 'em. You'll find out that part of your past and little by little it'll all come together." She beamed. "I'm sure the princess is waiting for you to go back to her TJ. So be strong. When the time comes for you two to meet again, I know you'll make the right decision." She pushed his hat back slightly and ruffled his hair. "It's time I take my leave. Take care of yourself and the princess too okay? We'll meet again someday, I'm sure!" She waved to him and turned away then began to fade away as everything seemed to become more distant from TJ as she walked.

"Wait!" He shouted as he attempted to move, but to no avail. "Is there really nothing more you can tell me?! Please wait! At least tell me who the princess is..." TJ's outstretched hand fell to his side as he lowered his head. His dream began to distort and fade away as the Sound of Frequency took over.

TJ opened his eyes and noticed he was in Toad's Town again. Alike to every other stone he had visited, the world around him had darkened, everything had stopped completely and a visual stood before him, but this time, not of Iris. He quickly glanced in Curt's direction, but he too was frozen in place, save for a bead of sweat running down his face.

_Could've sworn he just moved._ He thought glancing back at the visual.

It was a strange sight to behold; it seemed to be the silhouette of boy. The silhouette itself was brown, and the boy had large eyes with a cautious look in them that was staring away from TJ. From what he could see, the boy seemed to be wearing a long coat with sleeves too big for his arms; he had small fingers that stretched out from the sleeve covering his hand.

"After I became a detective, I heard tales of a monster called 'Big Toad'." He began. "If the rumours are to be believed, this creature tortures the townspeople of Big Toad Island. It's impossible to fight against the Big Toad creature by normal means, but I think I've found a way to defeat this monster. However, before I test this theory out, there is something I need to figure out about the disappearance in the Toad Field area. Firstly, the proviso needs to be saved from enemies. I need to separate them into three pieces, then hide them. This will keep them safe. Please save in this location."

The dismay from the message that TJ received was evident in his expression, but he agreed to save nonetheless, and per usual, the Sound of Frequency initiated another memory, but the sound now weaker than ever before.

TJ opened his eyes and arose. The place he appeared in left a lasting impression of absolute disgust on him. The whole area was dark, damp, and drowning in a sea of black clouds and smog. Tall smokestacks spewed toxins into the air while cheap mass manufactured robots patrolled the area. Alike to much of the rest of the world, the land was broken into levitating pieces, but all of it was made from metal. Long, thick wires hung from beneath the platforms and odd robot televisions ran amok on top of them. TJ could only stare in shock and awe as he attempted to recall the feeling of familiarity that he felt from seeing the area.

"What _is _this place? All of it...I remember it...but what happened? Why is it showing me this?" He asked himself. "It's almost like there's something in the back of my head just trying to resurface into my memories but I'm not recalling what it was that happened here...but this is my memory! Somewhere around here, something happened and I have to find out where! If I can find my old self, then I'll find out!" TJ searched the area and spotted something unusual not too far off in the distance. Ships drifted over a certain area firing a shower of bullets on whatever resided beneath them. "That has to be it! I need to hurry!" TJ took a running start and leapt from where he stood quickly picking up speed and gliding towards his goal.

TJ arrived at a run-down looking city. The building were falling apart and bullet holes marked each and every one o0f them. Robots scouted the area in search of something as bullets rained down upon them, even destroying some of them. Underneath the shade of a building stood a small group of people; the first being the most familiar and unfamiliar to TJ: the young boy in all of his memories and his possible past self. His hair this time around was a snow white, and he wore the rags that he had previously.

Next to him was a young girl seeming to be in her late teenage years. She had shoulder-length icy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a green gown that was cut above the knees with a cloth at the back long enough to touch the ground. The gown had a bright gold trim along the seams and on the back of it a symbol was emblazoned...a leaf cradled by two wings! TJ immediately gasped as he noticed the herald. _They're the ones I had seen in my last dream...but what are they doing here? And the girl...looks a lot older than she was before...how many years has it been? Why hasn't he changed? And the others..._

TJ carefully examined the others in the group. One of the three men with a bomb-style ponytail , sharp dark brown eyes and a mole on his left cheek stood at the front of the group. He wore a straw hat, an unbuttoned white t-shirt, long white pants and blue sandals. On his back he had two average-sized angel wings, he wore a pair of pink frameless glasses on his face, waterfall-style earrings, and a dragon-style tattoo sleeve on his right arm, wielding an unusual sword. The sword appeared to be a two-handed blade, featuring wings protruding from the tip of the blade along with the face of a ghost along the entire blade. He seemed to have a ghostly aura emerging from him. Surely he was a Warlord.

"That's Straw Hat!" TJ cried out. "My voice...Straw Hat! Hey! It's me!" TJ shouted with as much force as he could muster but it did not prove to be enough to capture Straw Hat's attention. "He can't hear me...none of them can..." TJ smiled somberly. "_Who am I kidding? This is just a dream...just another memory...of course they can't hear me...and I can't change anything in them._" TJ took a deep breath. "But I can understand what happened in them to change things in the present time! Straw Hat, my old self, and that strange girl I saw in my last dream are here...so who else is?" TJ submerged himself in the shadows to get a closer look at the other people hidden.

Behind the young girl another girl stood, seeming to be a young adult, possibly in her early twenties. She had long silver hair that ran down her back, a similar lazy stare in her eyes and bright golden eyes. She had a large pair of brown cat ears, and wore a pink corduroy jacket, pink shorts, pink slippers, and also pink gloves. She wore a quiver on her back and carried an unusual bow that looked like it was crafted from ice with many holes in it. She also wore golden hoop earrings. Her ears seemed to move in accordance with every sound they picked up. By the bow she carried, it seemed that she was a Treasure Hunter.

"Those ears...it's that girl I had seen in my memory in Young Gyoung..." TJ muttered.

Behind her stood a girl with long icy blue twin tails and a camellia hairpin. She had pale ivory skin with bright ruby red eyes, and flushed cheeks. She wore a long dress that was red on the sleeves, but yellow in the center, front and back; the sleeves were rolled up slightly and they only seemed to cover the front and back of her legs. At the edge of the dress near her feet, a camellia was sewn into it. She also wore red shoes with a gold design on them which also lined the bottom, and stockings that covered her legs. A dagger had rest in a sheath by her hip, but she did not give off a magical aura. Another Treasure Hunter perhaps? She seemed to be one of the oldest in the group, but not much older than Straw Hat.

"The strange girl I had seen in Elfa too!"

Next to her was a young boy just on the cusp of becoming a teenager. He had bright green eyes and wore his hair in a ponytail style. He wore a light blue coat with orange buttons holding the running down one side, holding it closed. Across the coat was a sash closer to his lower body area, and around the neck of his coat, a lengthy orange cloak. He wore jeans that were slightly rolled up and shoes completely made up of bandages. He wore a small camellia hairpin and carried a small dagger with a stain of blood and a light blue shield with a silver stripe down the center. He seemed to have a fair amount of magical power emanating from him, so certainly he was a Sorcerer.

"He's the one I saw in my memory in Atlantis..."

The next person was an adult who had short spiky black hair beneath a spotted leopard print hat, sharp cat-like eyes and flushed cheeks. He wore a baby blue shirt that was slightly open at the chest area along with long black pants and a red belt that was tied around his waist. He carried a hammer that seemed to be designed after the Sandman Agasura, featuring long fists protruding from the handle that appeared exactly like the creature. In his off-hand he carried a shield alike to the one TJ had seen in his memory on Toad Island. His choice of weapons were proof that he was a Temple Knight.

"He's an unfamiliar one." TJ muttered.

The last person was the girl TJ had seen only a short period before saving at the stone. The girl in his most recent memory. A female counterpart to the male Temple Knight.

"It's her again! All the people I've seen are gathered here...some excluded, but the ones in each of my memories in that strange room are here. But why? and what is this place?"

Straw Hat turned to the group and quietly muttered something, and signalled to them. Each of them readied their weapons and shields as he said, "Protect the Princess and the Kid at all costs!" He signalled for them to go forward and immediately they all dashed out into the fray of the crossfire.

As the eight burst onto the scene robots of all shapes and sizes turned their sights to them and immediately began to approach.

"Robots? Considering all this technology...could this be the City of Iron? It surely can't be Atlantis...so are those the enemies I'll see when I go?" TJ asked himself quickly taking glimpses at the robots that surrounded the party.

The first were unusual television robots. They were televisions with long legs and pointed feet protruding from an open bottom, where a pair of bright yellow eyes and jet black pupils glared at the party. They also had two yellow cords with a red and blue tip plugged into the top flailing around carelessly, with a matching pair of stripes across the feet. Sparks constantly emerged from the centre of the cords. The screen was flashing occasionally revealing three coloured bars, likely for the remaining power.

The next was a small robot with an almost humanoid body. They had large heads with puffy red lips, a freckled face, large eyes with tiny pupils and turquoise hair. The body had consisted of tiny arms and legs, but no hands or feet with a star placed on the stomach. Upon the head, two red lights adorned each side and on top, the top half of what seemed to be a small robotic bear's jaw was placed. The way they shook around gave TJ the impression they were about to collapse, or explode.

Following that was what appeared to be a much more mobile robot. They had one large wheel with a thin piece of metal that protruded from one side of the wheel keeping the exhaustion pipe attached. The other side held a thicker piece that held the body in place, though the robot did not seem very durable at all. The body itself was a long rectangular piece of metal with three sharp pieces emerging from the top, and two sharp pieces put together in the shape of teeth ready to clamp on and crush their unlucky victims.

Following that were robots that in TJ's opinion, _actually looked like robots_. The first of the two was a small round robot with two tiny circles for eyes with a dim yellow glow emerging from them. A small set of long thin lines across the body that appeared to be vents, also looked something like a mouth. They had short stubby legs that were able to bend, and on the shoulders, large silver rings surrounded a thinner golden piece following the elbow. On that large piece was a golden cross-like symbol and at the end of it a silver piece where thick dark-grey fingers were connected. It had a large round belly that was also its stomach, and from the back extended a long furnace-like pipe with a smaller pipe extending from it, revealing that it was the exhaust.

The last seemed to be the strongest of them all. They was gigantic, and there were very few present in the area. Though the legs were short, the body made up the missing size. They seemed to be almost incomplete, because the insides of the robots were completely exposed behind whatever rested on the chest of the machine. What really caught his attention were the arms; on one arm, wall sorts of scraps connected to a clamp, but not quite like the other robot's mouth; it was smooth and seemingly designed to be precise, likely for grabbing hold of escaping targets without breaking them. The other arm though, was long with a design similar to that of an accordion. On the end of the arm, a massive wrecking ball. The head was large and round with horns erected from the top, and eyes similar to the short, round bot. It's mouth was jagged like the mobile robot's but not designed for attacking. The way it stood was oddly lopsided, likely because of the weight of the wrecking ball, and the size comparison in arms.

"There's no way they'll be able to survive this..." TJ uttered, completely astonished by the sheer number of robots. "I dunno if I can watch..."

Straw Hat was the first to act by placing his sword over his shoulder while saying, "Alright guys, you ready for this?" They all cheered and agreed and he met their enthusiasm with some of his own. "Let's kick some robot ass!" He turned to the young girl and the past TJ and said, "_It'll be over soon guys. I'll get you outta here safely. Promise._" He heaved the sword off of his shoulder and immediately tossed it over the two's heads causing them to crouch, absolutely terrified. The blades spun around splitting the flanking robots in two, then immediately returned to him. "Now then, I should get in the fight before there's nothing left for me to break!"

The girl with the twin tails and the other with the bow stood back to back as they both readied themselves.

"After you." The girl with the twin tails said.

"Why thank you." Her partner responded, nocking an arrow and firing it while reloading another two. The arrows collided with some of the smaller robots and they collapsed to the ground and exploded.

The other girl drew her dagger and quickly dashed into the centre of the robots, stabbing and dodging their attacks with skill and grace. She reflected bullets that rained down upon her into her surrounding enemies causing them to stumble as she followed up with rapid stabs while tossing broken robots into others.

"Behind you!" Her partner shouted to her arming her bow with three arrows. "Rupture!" She released the string and the arrows took flight, turning into light blue streaks as they split up and zoomed towards their target, all colliding and penetrating the massive robot that attempted to crush her ally.

"Good one!" She shouted back, giving her a thumbs-up while stabbing a round-bellied robot with her dagger and kicking it aside. As a mobile robot approached she immediately spun around it, dodging its attack while thrusting her dagger into the wheel. She ripped the weapon from the tire and cried out, "Masquerade!" She swung her dagger horizontally and spun towards it as she continued her attack slashing the flanking robots as she rose into the air. As she reached the peak of her leap, she leapt even higher using the robot's face and aimed her weapon straight down, preparing for a dive. "Corkscrew Crush!" Her body spun around as she zoomed towards the robot beneath her, splitting it in two and drilling her weapon into the ground cracking the earth and allowing her to cast. "Water Spout!" A geyser of water emerged from the ground and soaked the surrounding robots causing them to short circuit. "That's one I came up with myself." She sneered.

The two Temple Knights ran side by side, the male taking weak but rapid swings while his female counterpart vice versa. TJ watched in awe as the two skillfully smashed the robots while gracefully defending each other's weak points with their shields. The two moved as one entity, one fighting while the other defending and they switched accordingly to where their enemies approached from. Suddenly, TJ could feel the Sound of Frequency welling up inside of him. The sound rapidly growing in decibels causing TJ to tightly grip his temples and grit his teeth while resisting the noise. Louder and louder it became, and much more strenuous than ever before.

TJ pulled on the strands of his hair as tears fell from his eyes while he muttered, "_Why won't it stop?! I feel like my head is about to burst!"_ He collapsed to his knees and fell to his side immediately after taking sharp breaths until the sound suddenly began to fade just as it came in. Though the sound had stopped, he still held onto his head, gently releasing his grip on his hair as he waited in bated breath in case of its return. The sound seemed to have left him for the time being, so he sighed with relief. "Thank goodness...the pain was never that intense before...if it happens again I..." TJ shook his head. He placed his hands on the ground and rose again, noticing that most of the robots had already been destroyed.

The group stood in a circle with the boy and girl they protected in the center. They were surrounded by the pieces of broken robots, shells of bullets and broken buildings. The gunfire had ceased, and the battles had also. Three robots remaining from the attack attempted to destroy their assailants but were quickly dispatched of by the two Temple Knights.

Straw Hat shoved his sword into the ground and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew...Looks like we're safe for now Little Princess." He said. "Looks like the horde of robots got cleared out." The Treasure Hunters put away their weapons and sat down next to each other. One of them said something but TJ could not quite hear it.

"-does look a little agitated doesn't he? I mean, he's literally growling." The Treasure Hunter with twin tails laughed.

"Yeah I think so too. You think it's a bad sign?" The other asked glancing at the past TJ. He was looking around with an angry glare while growling lightly.

"I believe so. We must not let our guard down. There may be danger lurking in the shadows. I believe this lull is only a temporary facade to give us a false sense of security. We must remain vigilant!" The young girl said.

"Well said Little Princess." Straw Hat remarked.

She frowned. "Please do not call me that."

The boy's growls began to grow louder as he slowly opened his mouth revealing his fangs. He began to search more frantically as he snarled viciously at the city.

"Calm down kiddo! The danger's gone. If it was my joke, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Straw Hat chuckled. "But the Little Princess is right. Just in case there is any more danger coming towards us, we should probably haul ass and get outta here."

With the wave of his hand everyone except for the girl beside him tightly gripped their chests as a strange ripple-like effect emanated from all of them. Was it their mana? They quickly faded, but for a moment TJ could have sworn he had seen a flame in each of them.

_What was that? Why did he...or I...do that? What did it do to them? They won't...die right? He won't kill them...right?_ TJ asked himself nervously watching the scene as it played out.

The male Templar took a defensive stance and carefully glanced around the area. His eyes immediately focused on what was beneath them as he yelled, "Everyone take cover! Protect the Princess! _Now!_"

Everyone began to avoid where they stood except for the boy, the princess, and the male Temple Knight. The boy leapt backwards towards the potion shop and the Temple Knight shoved her into his arms. The massive ships that drifted above the city began to open as another horde of robots emerged and dived down towards the city. Like a mechanic symphony, a cacophony of robots spouted their sounds as the sound of metal on metal clashing sounded throughout the city upon their landing. Hundreds of them dropped down from the sky and surrounded them once more. The Temple Knight stood where he was in a red ring, hopelessly looking up to the sky with a defiant expression.

The mage boy watched him from the shadows until he had finally had enough and emerged from them. He dashed to his companion and shoved him back away from the mark on the ground. Suddenly, ships emerged from the smog in the sky as a crossfire ten times more intense than the previous one had begun, blanketing the entire area in bullets. Where the Wizard now stood, a round-bellied bot crashed into the ground and leapt into the air once more, slamming its fists into the ground, shattering it and causing lightning to shoot upwards sending the boy backwards. As the robot stepped aside a small but wide robot consisting of two shields with a small head-like piece between them landed. On both sides of the shields were four gatling guns, each connecting to the body which housed the legs that held the machine upright. Massive glass shoulders held all the bullets that connected to the gatling guns and connected to that were two pieces that opened up and revealed a series of six missiles each. On the back, a jet allowed the machine to fly through the air.

As the Wizard rose to his feet the machine began to rev its guns. All four guns began to fire and riddled the boy with bullets, then the missiles fired and blasted him backwards once more, causing the others to hide from the explosions. The buildings began to crumble more so than they had before, and the others were not feeling safe beneath them.

"Please...do not rise..." The Princess pleaded from nearby.

Bloody and burned, the boy rose yet again tightly gripping his wounds as if he were trying to staunch the bleeding. "Damn...machine guns..._IS THAT ALL YOU ROBOTS CAN DO?!_" He shouted at them. He drew his dagger and shield from the ground and armed himself once more. At that moment, something faster than the eyes could see zoomed past him and cut him. Before he could process the first attack, it spun around and cut him once again. His companions were completely appalled. From the shadows another robot appeared, sporting a bright red and a massive claymore. Its elbows, knees and chest consisted of a silver metal. In the chest were bright blue glass fragments slightly above the chest, likely for its sight. As it came down they only saw a blue streak pass through the boy, and saw the robot as it made its exit, jets igniting from its feet as it set out toward the massive ships above them.

"_Please do not rise!_" The Princess cried out.

The boy collapsed to his knees covering his mouth as blood quickly spilled out from it, and from the massive wounds across his body. A look of terror filled his eyes as the blood fell between his fingertips to the ground. He began to look rather pale as he quietly whispered, "_I...I'm dying...I'm...gonna...die..._" One of the small robots with the large heads quickly ran over to him and stopped in place. His eyes quickly darted towards it as it began to sway as its head lit up a bright red from the chin to the forehead. When it reached the top, it stopped as the lights on the head lit up and it finally exploded, tossing the boy away once more.

As he tumbled and eventually came to a stop, one of the large robots with the wrecking ball stopped beside him and made a loud groaning noise as it raised its weapon and slammed it into the boy's back, releasing the sound of his bones breaking beneath its weight.

"_AAAGH!_" He cried out as his voice became weaker and his body collapsed to the ground; his blood steadily seeping out from beneath him as the others watched, absolutely mortified.

"_NOOOO!_" The princess cried out as she attempted to run to his aid but was held back by her companion. "_Unhand me! We must help him! We must-_"

The boy placed his hand in front of his companion as he roared, "_THAT'S ENOUGH!_" He clenched his fists as he lowered his arms to his side and released, his palms facing skyward and his body leaning back as an evil violet aura surrounded his body unleashing a powerful gust of wind. "_BE IT YOU, OR WHATEVER WRETCHED CREATURE CREATED YOU, A PUNISHMENT WORSE THAN DEATH SHALL BEFALL YOU! THE DESTINY OF THESE THREE WORLDS SHALL BE THRUST UPON YOUR SHOULDERS IN ACCORDANCE WITH THEIR DESTRUCTION! NOW! ACCEPT YOUR FATE!_" He leaned forward as massive black wings emerged from his body tearing the cloth he wore. He placed one hand to his left eye as the other reached out towards the robots. Taking long deep breaths he uttered his command. "_Frequency_." Immediately after finishing the incantation a massive tear appeared in the sky and entered the ground causing the robots inside of it to stutter and disappear from existence. Inside of the tear were a series of dots of what appeared to be the absences of colour; the Sound of Frequency became audible to TJ's allies and all the surrounding robots, causing them to be temporarily disabled. The boy collapsed to his knees and continued to take deep breaths in an attempt to regain what he had lost.

Straw Hat removed his hands from his ears and immediately commanded his team, "Everyone, we have to act fast! I'll stop the kid and hold off the robots until he's back to his usual self! You guys will use the '_Wrath of the Gods' Unity spell_ while the robots are down and out." He pointed three fingers at the Temple Knights and the Treasure Hunter armed with the bow. They all nodded in agreement. "As for the last of us." He smiled somberly. "You'll have to use _that_."

"No way!" She responded.

"Listen, we don't have a choice now. We've already been marked. There's not enough time for all of us to escape. If we do try to, they'll pursue us. And if we separate, they'll target the Princess and the Kid. If that happens, all of what we've worked for is lost! I know we have a lot to lose, but we swore an oath to her didn't we? The Queen is watching over us, and I'm a man of my word."

The girl looked at Straw Hat, and then to the rest of her friends. The Princess and the boy looked puzzled, but the rest smiled and nodded with approval. "Please forgive me everyone...I promise, I'll protect them with every inch of my existence..."

Straw Hat grinned proudly. "Princess, I know it's been a while but we need you to use the _Yggdrasil's Serenade _spell. The Kid will keep you safe during the casting process so don't worry." Straw Hat approached the boy and helped him to his feet, though the winds nearly forced him back. "_Hey Kid! Listen to me and listen good! You need to calm down or the Little Princess will be in danger! Go to her, and fly as far and as fast as you can, okay?! Don't waste any time! Go now!_"

The aura stopped as the wind came to a chilling calm. He looked to her and back at Straw Hat as he muttered, "_I...know who did this. I know who took their lives. I'll make her pay...I promise!_"

As the boy rant off, Straw Hat chuckled uneasily as he said, "_This, is a bad omen_." Alright Yggdrasil, move out!" The girl clasped her hands together as her companion held her in his arms while she began to chant. The two steadily took off to the sky as Straw Hat saw them off and their friends stood guard nearby. _We might not meet again after today but...I hope you'll be just what the Little Princess needs, and what our dying worlds need...a sovereign._ He thought.

The two Treasure Hunters were the first to begin their counter attack. The girl with the bow removed six arrows from her quiver and aimed her bow upwards as she cried out, "Stormbringer's Tempest!" With incredible speed and skill she fired them off and armed the bow time and time again with more. The arrows shot towards the sky, piercing the smog and causing lightning to rain down upon the robots, shocking and destroying them. As she continued a powerful wind began to pick up and violently blanket the area in its harshness. Her onslaught eventually came to a halt while the other Treasure Hunter began to chant. She placed her hands together and started her incantation, a rune appearing beneath her as she did; one bearing the symbol of water.

"My turn next right?" Straw Hat asked. He stabbed his sword into the ground and tightly clasped the hilt as his flow of energy into it became visible. All around the group a thick cloud of fog was spread and from it, unusual cloaked creatures spawned. Under the hood there was a skull, but nothing else; in their hands were small scythes fit for their tiny bodies. Hundreds of these purple-cloaked creatures emerged and dispersed, attacking the robots under Straw Hat's command. Their scythes piercing the heads of the robots and popping tires as the lightning continued to rain down upon the assailants of the groups creating a series of explosions.

"**Our turn now**." The two Temple Knights said together while facing each other. "Stand back guys." The female knight said. They placed their weapons together as they both began to emit a powerful aura. "God of thunder..." The male knight said. The smog began to turn and gather above them as if a hurricane was gathering above the two. "Chosen of the storm..." The winds began to gather as the eye of the storm descended upon them and lightning surged into the tornado itself just as the winds touched their weapons. In a bright flash of light TJ was temporarily blinded as he attempted to cover his eyes from the light. As he looked back the two held onto a giant electric hammer. Larger than the buildings in the city itself, they both tightly held onto it as lightning crackled from it.

"Is this...the power of mana? That's incredible! So all of those people were able to use it also right? But...who were they?" TJ asked himself as he watched in shock and awe.

The two opened their eyes, both shining a bright white. "**Thor's Valiant Retribution!**" The two cried out as they lowered the hammer, taking a might horizontal swing destroying all the robots that stood in front of them. As it came around, they raised it again and leapt through the air side by side as they brought it down directly into the ground. "**Haah!**" The two shouted as it collided with the ground causing a shockwave throughout the area causing their allies to stumble and short circuit the robots out of the range of the spells main radius. Massive bolts of lightning rained down upon the area blasting the dropships and causing them to descend downwards towards the city.

"The spell is complete." The Princess told the boy. A steam of leaves surrounded the two and completely coated them in a sphere. The leaves eventually dispersed and nothing was left of the two as they drifted away with the wind.

"Alright guys, the two got away safely." Straw Hat pulled his sword from the ground and placed it on his back. "Sorry that you all had to sacrifice so much for it but...well, heh...guess that's just destiny for ya'." He said nonchalantly.

The girl with the bow sat down on the ground and took a deep breath. "It's just the way things are meant to be right? But you know, even if things have to end this way, I sure enjoyed being together with you guys. The adventures we went on and all the trouble we got into...I loved every moment of it. I'm sure I could speak for everyone on that one. It's a shame he couldn't see them off but..." She looked at the Mage's corpse and sighed. "But it isn't the end for him...nor will it be for us." She smiled. "Our fight might end here, but the true battle will come after he matures. When we meet again...I'll look forward to it."

The male Temple Knight shoved his shield into the ground and leaned on it. "Those two were pretty cute back in the day. Hate to see 'em group up, but I'm happy for them. When we meet again, those two better be engaged!" The group clamored in agreement.

Straw Hat smiled somberly. "I'm gonna miss the little princess and the squirt too. But we can't relax until this battle is completely over. Protect the young governor right until the very end okay? Once it's time, go ahead and finish off the job."

The girl who had been casting the water spell began to be surrounded by a small pair of rings of water as she said, "I'm older than you you know, Straw Hat." She sneered. She turned to her friends and smiled somberly. "Goodbye everyone..."

The male Temple Knight tipped his hat to her and said. "Until we meet again."

The female Temple Knight grinned as she said, "See you all in the next life."

The bow Treasure Hunter smiled shyly as she said, "I'll miss you guys. Take good care of them okay? 'K'?"

"Count on it Star. There's still something you need to do, isn't there?" The question seemed to be aimed at Straw Hat.

He smiled. "Sorry guys. Truthfully, I won't be able to stay with you right until the very end. Right now, TJ needs someone. And they're shoes that are still too big for the Little Princess to fill, so for these last few moments I'll stand by his side one more time."

"Cheater!" Star complained.

Straw Hat laughed. "It won't be long before I join you guys too. I promise. If I hurry, I can still cut him off at Atlantis. So, until we meet again." Straw Hat placed his hat to his chest and lowered his head to them. He drew a strange but lovely blue sphere surrounded by a series of thin bronze pieces of metal that gently levitated above his hand. His allies waved him off as it lit up and he immediately disappeared.

The Treasure Hunter with the twin tails took a deep breath as she leaned her head back and placed her hands outward with her palms skyward. The rings merged and turned into a long stream that swirled around her and rose to the top of her head where it gathered into a sphere as it turned and grew larger. It twisted and changed shape eventually taking the shape of a whirpool. "_Undine's Solemn Vow_." She whispered as she raised a finger to the centre of the whirlpool and took on the form of water itself, being engulfed into the whirlpool as it descended to the ground and pulled in everything surrounding the city. The ships, robots, the shattered building fragments, and the people. The whirlpool began to rise vertically and collapse in on itself, eventually taking the form of the girl again as she slowly descended to the ground and tightly gripped her chest. "Nngh...haah...haah..." She collapsed to her knee and violently began to cough up blood. She took one last look at what had remained from the battle and sighed as she shook her head, then collapsed to the ground silently. Whatever dropships remained seemed to have assumed that any threats remained and departed.

TJ collapsed to his knees as he had seen the scene play out. "Wh-why...? Why did they...why did they have to...They're not really gone...are they? This couldn't be how it ended for them..." TJ tightly gripped his temples as his tears streamed down his face. "No...no no no...they did this for my sake? No...I don't want this...I...don't want this..." The dream faded away and TJ awoke in Toad Island again.

He quickly rose to his feet taking deep breaths as he nervously searched the area.

"Calm down TJ. What's with the shifty eyes?" Curt asked raising his eyebrows.

"I saw what happened...at the City of Iron..." TJ muttered looking at Curt uneasily. "I saw all of them there...they were fighting...and...they were winning too...but then all of a sudden one of them got killed by these robots with guns and swords and giant wrecking balls..." TJ held his temples as his eyes slowly began to shrink. "And then the kid...he freaked out and started shouting all these things about destruction and other worlds and..."

Curt placed his hands on TJ's shoulders and attempted to calm him down. "TJ, it's alright. It's just a visual. This isn't happening now, and it's not going to happen anytime soon."

"You don't understand! They died! They all died! They just got sucked into this whirlpool and disappeared along with everything else by that girl...I was there...it was my fault...everywhere I go I bring death with me...it's me Curt! I'm the reason people keep dying! You're gonna die too!" People began to give the two confused and uneasy looks and Curt did not seem too fond of it.

"Listen to me, I'm not gonna die, you're not gonna die, it'll be fine, we'll be fine. For now, you need to take a breather and calm down. You're freaking out over something that happened in the past. Here, take this." He held out a small capsule that slowly lit up and dimmed in a timely fashion. Inside of it was a small tan house with a blue roof. "Just close your eyes and imagine yourself in front of the Iris Stone in Elias." TJ nodded slowly and did as he was told. He suddenly felt as if he was being raised off of his feet and was thrown in every which way until he finally stopped on his feet barely keeping his balance.

He opened his eyes and noticed that he was actually in Elias with Curt standing next to him. "That...was incredible. What was it?" He asked.

"Capsules." Curt replied. "One of the fastest means of travel, without the hassle. Next to warp crystals of course. Not very affordable though. Anyway, have you finally calmed down?"

TJ nodded. "Y-yeah...sorry about that. I don't take well to death I guess."

"Nobody does, but it's just a part of life. Someday you too, will learn to cope with it. But you'll have to prepare yourself, because being an adventurer doesn't always end well." TJ nodded again. "Now then, our next destination is the City of Iron. We'll catch the next flight to the Big Apple and make our way through Scrap Valley. That'll take us right to it.

TJ seemed to be thinking for a few moments. _Surely, that's the place I had been to in my memory right? Scrap Valley...just outside of the City of Iron. That's where I saw those robots too...no looking back now. I won't be shaken. I'll go, and I'll put an end to Yuta's quest, once and for all!_

* * *

><p><em>That makes #4. 2 More until we arrive at the finale. Stay tuned in at this site or check out my twitter to catch any updates on the progress of future updates.<em>


	20. The Broken Seal

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Broken Seal**_

Curt led TJ towards the airport, following a similar path to what TJ had taken but ignoring the place that Nai and the Puwagra once stood. Nearby was an actual airplane, featuring two massive wings. The entire machine sported a bright pink, the bottom a deep violet with two stripes on each wing and two stars; beneath the cockpit were four lights. Next to a steel stairway up to the plane's interior stood a tall flight attendant. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes, and she wore a white blouse with matching high heels and pink cuffs that were rolled up to her elbows; she also wore a pink neckerchief with a matching mini skirt, coat atop the blouse and a hat with a small blue gem embedded in the front.

Curt nudged TJ twice with his elbow and muttered, "She's pretty cute don't you think?"

TJ shrugged nonchalantly and responded, "I dunno."

He frowned. "Are you a robot or something?" TJ glared at Curt with a seething disdain and Curt gestured apologetically. "Sorry, that one was hitting a tad too close to home." TJ shrugged the comment off appearing to forgive Curt's badly placed joke. "What do you think of the Aircraft? It's one of the things that Elias is best known for you know."

TJ shook his head. "Honestly, machinery isn't really my thing. What it takes to power this thing is just ridiculous. I mean, sure they can fly and do all sorts of other things but they come with such a steep cost...the toxins these things release is absolutely awful...and the City of Iron is the prime culprit of it. That place...was so barren. Just looking at it made me sick to my stomach! Could you imagine what the world would be like if that stuff was spread? All of the beautiful plants, the creatures, and just about anything green would die. If this is what mankind wants to do to its world, then so be it, I say. If this world became a _lifeless rock_ I wouldn't be surprised." He grumbled.

_Looks like that last memory hit him hard. _ Curt thought as he grinned for a moment. "Don't be such a pessimist. Without things like these how would mankind be able to travel between continents or islands? Humans need something fast, convenient, and affordable. Truthfully, I personally don't think we need something like this, but we have it, and society will continue on making advances towards much bigger and better things. As usual, better for humanity, worse for the environment. But hey, why waste time thinking of the consequences when the possibilities are unlimited? People wanna make it big in their short lifetime; the consequences of their actions are just minor details in the grand scheme of things right? Whatever happens, the next generation will deal with it with whatever technology they come up with right? Live for the moment TJ! What about you? Do you wanna spend your entire life worrying over the state of the environment while the rest of the world is accomplishing great things?"

The two stopped in front of the flight attendant as she said, "Please follow me if you're headed to the Wedding Hall or the Big Apple." She guided them up the stairway and to a couple of vacant seats three rows from the back. In rows of two the purple seats decorated the grey interior of the plane. The floor was a deep maroon, almost grey with a carpet of the same colour, but much darker. A few rows ahead of the two was a vacant space being taken up by a pair of tables covered by a pink cloth with sparkling soda and glass cups resting upon them. While TJ glanced around the area cautiously Curt took his bag and placed it in a holder above the window along with his own.

"_This place is eerily familiar..._" TJ muttered under his breath. "_Anyway, I don't care what the rest of the world does! Do I look like every single person in this world? I don't think so! I'm me, and the only me. The only me there ever will be! No matter what everyone else does I won't follow in their steps to be like them! I am who I am...always have been, and always will be. Got that? I'm different...human or not, I'm different from everyone else._"

Curt stared at TJ intensely for a few moments, then scoffed. He shrugged and said, "Humanity is capable of truly incredible things...from building its own societies to making the world its plaything. But as the problems arise it makes you wonder how many people are willing to do something about it, and how many are willing to care. So when the mistakes they've made come crashing down on them, who's gonna save them then? Who would be willing enough to help mankind undo what he brought upon himself?" He snorted. "But that's not important. It's just as people say it is: _They grow up so fast_. Sounds like you're quickly coming to terms with your identity. It'll do you a lot of good too." Curt turned away from TJ and stared out into the runway of the airport. _This...isn't right at all. He was never supposed to come to terms with his identity...let alone have one! What he should have been was a mindless creature that lacks any sort of emotion or conviction. SHE did something...I know she did! But she wasn't given any instruction on how to tamper with his structure...so how? He's just a player...a piece of this puzzle...so why has he become this way?_ _I'll need to investigate this matter further than that. _

TJ stared out the window looking past the back of Curt's head as a youthful and timid voice said, "Is this thing on? _Oh it is_." The sound of a mic screeching caused most of the passengers to cover their ears. "Sorry!" The Flight Attendant nervously muttered something, then continued, "Hello my name is Curt and I'll be your...uhh...flight attendant for this trip...so umm...if you have any questions or you're not feeling too well you can uhh...ask me. For assistance, that is. I'll do my best to uhh...assist you. For the time being, please buckle up and relax as we will be taking off shortly...th-thanks." TJ snickered quietly for a few moments.

His expression turned serious shortly after as he turned to Curt. "_Hey, Curt._" He whispered. Curt turned in his direction acknowledging his request for attention. "_There's a couple things I wanna ask you about the Frequency. You guys have been pretty slippery about it but asking what they mean should be fine right?_"

Curt shrugged. "Shoot I guess." He said.

All of the passengers began to buckle themselves into their seats as TJ and Curt did the same. "_Remember how earlier we were talking about the whole palm-punching thing? When I do, do that, I have the urge to say something. Something...exciting...you know? Morale boosting! Awesome! But is it just me or is there some reason behind it?_"

Curt rubbed his chin and said, "_Basically what happens is that you and Su are using an attack together. Not sure if you notice, but she probably does the same. You already know how important staying in sync is. If you can't manage that, your bond with Su will be discarded and your request to activate the Frequency will fail. Anyway, what you do is called a Command Invocation, or Incantation. It's an odd way of doing it, but what you do is like boosting your power while keeping yourselves in sync. To put it another way, you invoke the activation sequence of the Frequency with whatever you say, then Su completes the sequence by responding, bridging a connection between you and her and supplying you with more power and mana; by doing so, she always prevents you from losing control by limiting the flow of mana since you don't know how._" TJ met his explanation with a dumbfounded stare. "_Think of it like a light bulb genius. If you two made a light bulb and you were a switch, you would need a power source right? So if the Frequency was your power source, you would need another switch to close the circuit. That's where Su comes in. She completes the circuit while keeping your power from leaking out, so it goes right to the light bulb, which is your goal of creating an improved spell. Got it?_"

TJ nodded. Before they had noticed the aircraft had already taken off and was flying far above Elias. "_Yeah, I got it. So basically I say something to start the Command Invocation, Su says something to finish it, and then the two of us can use the Frequency right? Sounds pretty straightforward to me. So what about that weird feeling in my eyes when I use it? It's this weird burning feeling..._"

"_It's just the mana flowing through you. Depending on the type of Frequency you use, the colour of your eyes will change accordingly, along with your aura. Chaos is red, Neutrality is green, and Order is blue. Sometimes mana won't work like that._" Curt held up his hand and all around it a gold flame-like aura surrounded it. "_Point is though, the use of the Frequency creates a surge in your body and that change just helps to improve the flow. For the first half of the Command Invocation, it's jade green, and when it's complete it becomes emerald green. Without Su's help, you might start shooting green lasers from your eyes!_" Curt let out a wild laugh. "_Seriously though, you really would do that. Anyway, with you alone it gives you enough energy for one person so it's just a lighter colour. With Su, the effect is doubled so the colour change is natural. Pretty basic stuff._"

TJ nodded. "_There's just one more thing I wanna ask you Curt. If the three factions are separated into the Gods, the Humans, and the Agasuras, which of them would I fall under? If I have a human body but can become an Agasura...that must mean I can become a god too right? But if I could be all three of them, which one am I supposed to be? Rather...which is the real me?_"

Curt grit his teeth and turned away again. "You're none of them, and that's all I have to say! So no more questions!" Curt roared.

"What the hell is that? Why do you have to keep it a secret from me?! If I'm none of those than you have to know what I actually am! So if you know why can't you just tell me already?!" TJ cried out defensively.

"I already said no more questions didn't I? Just forget it and be patient." TJ turned away looking sullen as Curt sighed. _He knows too much as it is. Much more than he should. This must have something to do with Su...she knows things about him and her tampering could be the biggest event in this entire thing. If she throws things off track I...I can't let her do that. I have to get her alone while he's not aware._ Curt thought.

Hours passed which only felt like minutes. The sun quickly set dying the sky a beautiful orange and red. The plane gently cruised through the sky as the gentle mumbles and whispers of the passengers drifted through the quiet aircraft. Curt (The Flight Attendant) seemed to be inside of the cockpit with the pilot and copilot while the other Curt sat wide awake waiting for his chance to strike. He stole a glance at the sleeping TJ as he steadily breathed in and out in a regular manner.

"_Now's my chance..._" Curt muttered under his breath. He sat forward, closed both his eyes and reached out towards TJ. The pupils of his eyes took on the same shape they had back on Toad Island as he gently tapped the part of TJ's chest where the gem was embedded. A faint green light emerged from it and began to swirl around his hand as he pulled away from the young man. He walked to the washroom at the back of the plane held out his hand after closing the door. "_Avatar of the Descendant of Terramane, I summon you!_" The light moved away from his hand and started to move around faster, growing in size as it moved. With a bright flash of light Su hovered before him, her palms facing skyward with her head leaning back and her eyes closed. She slowly descended to the ground and took on a normal posture glaring at him.

"What do you want?" She muttered.

"What's with your attitude? You think I have the time to deal with your crap? Don't waste my time!" Curt scoffed. "Let's cut to the chase. You know something. I _know_ you do. In fact, I know you have a lot of knowledge about this whole situation, and you're not afraid to show it. _That_ is a problem for me." He slammed his hand against the wall beside her head and continued. "_I expect you to tell me everything, starting from where you found out this information, the spells, and everything you know about the 'Prototype Hybrid'. Do I make myself clear?_"

Su grinned impishly and slyly answered, "What's to be said? I'm sure you can figure it out. You're smarter than that, aren't you brainiac? Besides, I already promised I'd keep my lips sealed." She held one finger to her lips. "By the way, it's a se-cr-et!"

Curt's hand became a fist as rage flared in his eyes; his cheeks flushed a dark red as he grit his teeth and slammed his clenched fist against the wall, cracking it as he roared, "_DON'T YOU DARE START PLAYING GAMES WITH ME! I'M THE GAME MASTER, AND I MAKE THE RULES! NOW SPEAK!_"

Su's cheeks lit up as she laughed devilishly. "This is too much fun! But you know there's nothing you could do to me in this form, even if you tried. You only created an avatar of me, but you didn't summon my real body. Destroy this and I'll just return to the gem. Destroy the gem, and you destroy TJ along with me. That's something you can't afford for the sake of your 'game' now is it?"

Curt began to sweat profusely as his face turned pale. Su smiled and turned away from him as her body turned into the familiar tiny balls of light that she had become before and quickly travelled under the door and returned to TJ.

A light knocking sounded from outside the washroom as Curt's voice uneasily chimed in, "Sir are you...uhh...okay in there? One of the other passengers reported a fair bit of noise coming from the washroom...along with multiple voices."

Curt emerged from the washroom with the grace and demeanor of a gentleman as he responded, "I've never been better. I'm sorry for the disturbance."

"No uhh...it's fine. If you need anything...feel free to ask...'cause that's my job."

Curt nodded and returned to his seat, his face almost melting into a vicious expression. _I lost my composure back there and gave away some vital information there. I can't make that mistake again. I need to calm down...meditation, then rest._ Curt thought.

The two slept through the night and the morning rolled around again. Dusk brought the sun over the horizon of the Sea near the Big Apple as the aircraft gently drifted through the skies toward its destination.

"Excuse me all passengers this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in the Big Apple shortly, so please buckle up and prepare for heavy turbulence, as we will be landing shortly. I repeat..."

They all double checked to be sure they were buckled in then enjoyed the ear popping sensation of turbulence. Shortly afterwards the plane gently cruised down to the airport in the Big Apple and safely landed. The passengers clapped and cheered for the crew to show their appreciation for the service and getting them all to their destination safely.

Curt and TJ emerged from the plane among the rest of the passengers and made their way away from them on their path towards the City of Iron. The two were completely flanked by gigantic buildings and flashing flights. Bright spotlights shone towards the skies welcoming guests while advertising for new ones to the place they advertised for. Massive pictures were plastered to buildings and billboards captivating audiences by sheer size, and less for what they promoted. TJ looked around in awe at the various lights and colours that surrounded the two. Somewhere off in the distance he spotted a building with bright lights that read "Abio" upon it. Could it have been the company's store in that specific district?

"Curt look look! It's a real Abio store! Those are the guys who made the Abio Rangers right? I love those guys! Sometimes when I was passing in Elias I saw people wearing those outfits...it was so cool...but the poses were the best part!" TJ remarked.

Curt stopped and turned towards TJ as he asked, "The Abio Rangers? Never heard of 'em."

"Where've you been? Under a rock?"

"_On a mountain_."

TJ raised a finger as he was about to speak but froze in place. "Ah...that's right. A-anyway..." He cleared his throat, "They did things like this..." He extended his arms out with both fists clenched. His left hand moved diagonally downwards in front of his chest while his right moved upwards until the two were completely parallel and collided with each other. The look in his eyes sharpened to a glare as he grit his teeth and shouted in a fairly high-pitched voice, "_Abio!_" He lifted one leg up to his stomach while he placed his right hand against his chest and outstretched his left on a forty degree angle. "_Rangers!_"

Curt stared at the scene appalled for a couple of moments until he finally burst out in laughter. TJ watched him and remained rather dejected.

"I thought you would think they were kinda cool..."

You keep thinking that TJ." Curt snickered as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Anyway, let's get moving. Time waits for no man."

The two continued on into the streets of the Big Apple, spotting a taxi and a flight of stairs that appeared to lead into a subway. A massive statue holding a torch high in the air and making the "Bull Horns" sign with the other hand stood far off on a small island in a lake. TJ chuckled a bit at the shades chiseled on the statue's face.

Near the two stood a girl with bleach blonde hair and bright pearl blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and blue sports bra, matching high-top boots, a matching hat, and a blue skirt with a pink studded belt and a silver chain belt. She also wore a red neckerchief and two blue star earrings, and she spun a matching pink and blue guitar on the ground. There were stars emblazoned on her hat, sports bra and guitar. TJ looked at her quizzically and she smiled back at him.

As they went on they passed by a giant tower with two stone gargoyles resting on pedestals by the entrance. In front of the tower stood a tall swarthy man with a large white afro and a green tuxedo; a puffy shirt with puffy cuffs underneath. He wore a bright red tie, matching shoes, carried an unusual fur scarf over his shoulder. In his hand he held a rose, and his entire aura had an abnormal flair to it. He sniffed the rose as he said, "Whole lot of shakin' goin' on..."

Curt nudged TJ a couple of times and said, "You see that place? That's the monster tower. I hear that if you take challenges from Ani-Orclair or Jerry, you can fight your way through there and find some awesome treasures. But as you move up the tower, the monsters begin to get tougher and occasionally you'll come across tougher enemies too. Captain Johnny put up quite a fight last time I went there, back in my younger days. If you see him, better prepare yourself because that poison of his is really effective."

"Wait...monsters? Like...Agasura monsters?" Curt nodded. "Why are they keeping Agasuras in that tower?! That's nuts!"

Curt shrugged. "It's an Instance Dungeon too, believe it or not. Some Association created this place for those combat buffs out there you know? I mean, some people enjoy the challenge of fighting Agasuras wave after wave. Can't find that experience anywhere else really especially with a steep increase in the challenge. It's designed so that if you get defeated, you won't be killed. They'll get you out safely. You can exit between waves too. It's not a bad place if you don't mind a little danger."

TJ frowned. "I sure do...I know where I'm not going in the near future." Curt smirked at the comment and led on towards their next destination.

As the shining lights and familiar buildings disappeared into the distance the scenery seemed to change entirely. TJ and Curt stood before the same wasteland that TJ had seen in his memory. It had not changed in the slightest, and TJ was even more disgusted and enraged by it than he was prior to coming to the area. He began to cough viciously as he waved a hand in front of his face trying to remove the smoke that surrounded him.

"Oh come on TJ, the fumes aren't _that _bad." Curt said.

"_Are you crazy?_" TJ asked him. "_I don't even wanna know what you've been-cuff-cuff-through to adapt to this hell hole! AHEM!_" TJ rubbed his throat gently. "I hate this place...I...can't believe humanity made something like this...why? Why would they create this place...these..._monstrosities?_ It's sickening!" TJ began to cough again and collapsed to one knee. "_This very place...I feel like it's destroying me from the inside out. I feel...weak...and theres this searing pain in my chest...feels like I'm being stabbed by a thousand needles...what do I do Curt?_" His voice began to sound rather raspy.

Curt stared blankly at TJ for a few moments and turned away. "It's not as bad as you think it is. Just try to imagine yourself in a beautiful meadow and stop being a drama queen." Curt walked off the platform the two stood on and purposely feel to a lower piece below in front of them. From there he broad jumped from the edge of where he stood to another nearby platform and waved TJ over. TJ taking deep breaths steadily followed along, carefully climbing down and approaching Curt. _There's something wrong here...he wasn't designed to be affected by the changes in this world's atmosphere. It shouldn't be possible...to develop an affinity between this world and his own to this degree...have I not been monitoring him well enough to prevent these changes in him..? I can't afford to be that lenient with him anymore. The time for decision is drawing near._ Curt thought.

TJ jumped over to where Curt stood and began to descend before he had reached the platform and nearly fell, but managed to grab hold of the ledge and pull himself up from his dangerous mistake. Curt stared down at him seemingly deciding whether to help him or not, then nearly jumped when TJ shouted, "Curt! Behind you! Hey!"

"You don't think I'd fall for that would you?" Curt responded. TJ began to swing back and forth until he managed to gain enough momentum to push himself backwards and flip upwards onto the platform where Curt stood. Using the momentum from his flip he stormed towards a robot and punted it as far as he could with the strength that he could muster, then turned around, crouched and covered his ears to block the oncoming explosion. The wind from the explosion blew past the two and sent chills down Curt's spine. Curt opened his mouth for a few seconds and said, "...Nice save."

"It was one of those little dancing-explodey robots I saw in my memory...I wonder if I have any entries in my monster manual about it."

"What?"

"My Monster Manual. I think it's something I created before I lost my memories. It's a bunch of handy notes on the different creatures across Jienda and stuff. It helped me a lot over the course of my adventure. Though, it's been awhile since I last used it. Let's see what we have here..." TJ cracked open the book and began to flip through the pages until he stopped and turn back to a certain set of pages. "Here we are. Diodes: Robots with large heads and big flashing lights on the sides of them. First they're kinda freaky, then they're kinda cute...then they explode! Approach with caution. Or ignore them and they'll blow themselves up anyway."

"Interesting."

"And the others...let's see...'Cordless: They're strange littles machines that will shock you once they get close enough. If possible, don't get close to these ones because when they shock you, it hurts. A lot. Sometimes it'll make your body go numb. Sometimes you'll have spasms. Sometimes it might feel good. If that's what you like. But either way, they're dangerous to your life, so don't go near them.'"

"Got it. Let's keep moving. And be careful."

The two leapt to the next platform and moved further on into Scrap Valley.

Don't bother looking down." Curt said. "If we jump across these two landings we'll be able to get to the city safely, while avoiding most of those annoying robots."

They continued onward until TJ's gem lit up and Su's voice rang, "Stop right there morons!" They froze in place as Su emerged from the gem and glared at the both of them. "Do you really think charging head first into the next battle is a good idea? You're both retarded!" She pointed at TJ and he shrunk away. "It's about time you face it! You're not gonna win every battle by pure luck! You're just gonna get your ass kicked! You don't know any spells, you suck at hand-to-hand combat, and you think you can take on a guy with a gun? He'll _shoot_ you and there's nothing you'll be able to do about it. You need to LEARN first!"

TJ rolled his eyes and frowned. "That might be true, but where are we supposed to find the time to do this anyway? Yuta might already be there, and we can't afford to miss the chance to beat him to the punch! If we do, we'll be at a disadvantage!" He said.

"Here's our solution." Curt said removing something from his bag. "We still have at least a day before the dedicated meeting time. Now, the place we're in obviously isn't a good place for TJ to get some training done, and that's why I have this baby."

"Stop beating around the fuckin' bush and say it stupid." Su snarled.

"Easy there tiger." Curt cleared his throat. "This scroll, in the right hands can act as a device to teleport the user and his party to an Instance Dungeon for the sole purpose of training. The area utilizes the caster's mana and sharply increases the amount to allow it to flow freely throughout the area. The time we spend in there won't be any different than out here though, so we have to make good use of that time while we have it. With the amount of mana in there, casting will be easy, even for an amateur like TJ."

"As true as that might be, it still hurt my feelings." TJ said.

"It's nothing personal." Curt responded. "Anyway, you probably noticed it too, but your powers are really weak here."

"Of course I noticed it! _There's no mana here_" She said matter-of-factly. "By the way, if you really _were_ awesome you would have mentioned that scroll a _lot_ sooner than that."

Curt glared back at her. "Shut up!" He untied the rope that held the scroll closed and unravelled it, throwing it up into the air and clasping his hands together. The wind forcefully surged from the scroll and surrounded the three as a long stream of light shot downwards from the clouds, piercing the smog and creating a seal on the ground beneath Curt's feet. The scroll disintegrated and disappeared while the beam still remained. Curt emerged from it and it changed colours from blue to white. "Alright, you two ready to get some practice in?"

Su smiled impishly. "Do you even need to ask?"

TJ nodded vigorously twice and Curt pointed backwards to the portal. "Let's do this!" He exclaimed as they walked into it.

TJ could feel himself being lifted from the ground as the beam pulled them upwards to the sky. Everything slowly seemed to fade away as the light eventually became blinding, and a feeling of warmth and a growing vigor inside of him betrayed the cold darkness he had felt previously.

Before he knew it, the beam of light slowly drifted down towards the ground and rested the trio down upon a grassy field. Once they exited, it turned blue once more and thinned, as it began to emit a quiet hum. TJ looked around in awe, admiring the beauty of the area decorated by flowers like pansies, amaryllis, azaleas and lavender. The sky was a bright blue but there was no sun as far as the eye could see. TJ looked shocked as he noticed that there was a long stream of red, white, and green lights. It was like the aurora borealis that could be viewed in the Snow Field outside of Elias.

"Su, check this out! Isn't it beautiful?" TJ asked excitedly.

"I don't care!" Su roared. TJ lowered his finger and turned away trying his best not to look as dejected as he really felt.

Curt cleared his throat and began. "Alright you two, listen up. There's a certain amount of time before the portal will open again, so use the time well to get some serious practice in. Don't screw around! This is to help you TJ, so I'll be expecting you especially to make it worthwhile..._and amusing for me_."

TJ rubbed his neck uneasily for a while but stopped in place when Curt muttered the last sentence. "What was that last part?"

"It's nothing. Don't mind it. Anyway, Su will-"

Curt was cut short as Su waved her hand and groaned. "Blah blah blah shut it already will you? You've been talking like we care. I'll teach him what he needs to know, and I'll make it quick. Soon as your training is done, you're fighting me. Got it?" TJ nodded vigorously. Curt glared at Su; his face cringed while one of his eyes began to twitch slightly. "Alright, let's not waste time. I wanna get right to the fighting 'cause this is boring."

"But we haven't started ye-" TJ began but, alike to Curt, was cut off.

"Shut it! You speak when spoken to, 'cause I don't wanna hear you yap unless it's for casting!" Su commanded. TJ stood up straight and watched her attentively, determination with a hint of confusion flaring in his eyes. "The first thing you need to do is get a grip on using your mana. In terms _you_ can understand, you need to FOCUS!" TJ nodded twice while his gaze remained the same. "First things first." She continued. "You were once a Bard. You probably forgot what you could do and how, but even Bards were once Wizards, and still have some of that ability. If you can manage to use your Special Power to control the basic water spells, it'll give you a better idea of using mana to fight."

TJ crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "I dunno how I even did it from the start. When I think about it now, the idea of using spell that use SP seem fluent, and natural, like you were born with that ability. In comparison to using mana, it does seem to be a lot simpler in concept, but if it was as easy as I'd like it to believe, then I should be able to do it. But after waking up in Belos, I realized everything i knew then was-"

"SHUT UP!" Su shouted causing TJ to stop again. "Enough of your complaining! Cry me a river! You want your memories back? _Do something about it!_ You wanna get stronger? _Do something about it!_ I want you to stop being a whiny and broody angst teen and get over yourself! _So I'm gonna do something about it! _I'm gonna train your ass to fight and kick other asses! So it's kick ass or get your ass kicked! When you fight me, I'm not gonna go easy on you, so I expect you to come at me like I'm Choen Palm! Now get your ass into gear 'cause I'm expecting you to put up a shitty resistance!"

TJ looked shocked for a few moments after she finished speaking, but smoothed over his resolve and tightly clenched his fists. He held one at chest height and stared down intently at it, grit his teeth and said, "I'll be counting on you."

Su grinned. "Of course you will. Better be ready 'cause this is gonna be training straight from Hel. Whether you survive or not is up to you."

TJ grinned as he moved his arm in a circular motion. "Let's get this started."

"Your first task is to gain control of your powers. Right now, all of your mana is knotted up in your chest. Because you don't know how to use it, the flow throughout your body sucks. There's enough to allow you to move freely, but there isn't enough to let you cast freely. If we can spread that flow, you should be able to use it, and easily master any SP based water spells." Su explained. "So you're gonna meditate. Follow my lead." Su sat on the ground and clasped her hands together in her lap while TJ followed suit. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Let the energy flow through your body. From the top of your head to your feet, let your thoughts go and just feel the energy around you. Once you get that sense of its being, take it in, and let it out." She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Mana is all around us. It's inside of us, a part of us, and our lifeblood. Don't be afraid of it."

TJ's face cringed. "I'm trying but I just can't. I don't feel anything..."

"Then _focus harder_." Su muttered.

"How am I supposed to focus with everything that's going on?! In that last memory I had to watch all of those people I may have known get killed right before my very eyes! The me of the past just ran away...completely oblivious to what had happened after I had left...you don't know what it's like to be in my shoes! You wouldn't understand anything because you don't have to suffer through-" TJ stopped as he could feel the earth trembling beneath him nearly knocking him off of his feet as it thrusted Su onto hers and right into his face as she lifted off of his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"_I don't understand? You haven't seen anything like I have! Was your village attacked and burned to the ground? Was your entire family killed right before your very eyes? Were the only friends you had stolen from you?! I didn't think so!_" She let go of him and turned away. "We've all got a stake in this TJ. Someday, you're gonna have to fucking grow up and realize that. This isn't what it used to be. This isn't just some stupid grudge match or something. This is the beginning of an all-out war, and if you're not ready for it, you'll only be fodder to a mere human. Now enough of that bullshit. We're partners now. Your suffering is mine, and so are your victories. If you detach yourself from me, our contract will come undone and both of our souls will be torn to shreds! You like the sound of that?"

TJ lowered his head. "I...I'm sorry...I spoke without thinking. I was out of line to say something like that when I didn't know anything."

Su sighed. "First rule of being a mage: keep your emotions in check. If you let your emotions rule you, you won't be able to control your spells. That's why learning to meditate is important. If you can do that, you can master yourself, and if you can master yourself, you'll become invincible."

He nodded. "Let's give it another shot. I'll do better this time."

"I expect results." She sneered.

The two took their meditating positions adjacent to each other, sitting in silence for a few moments. Su occasionally gave TJ instructions like, "Inhale, exhale, release" and he skillfully followed them showing great strides in his effort to improve his mana flow. Su eventually stopped instructing him and began to walk around him, examining his stance, the extent of his focus and his flow. If he made the slightest movement or sound, she would axe kick him until he succeeded.

After little over an hour, TJ was able to meditate without batting an eye to the loudest of noises Su created, or reacting to anything she threw past him to invoke a reaction. She nodded proudly as she said, "Looks like you've got the basics of meditation covered. Keep what you learned in mind for anytime where you think you might need it. There's always time to meditate."

"_I hope you're sure about that._" TJ muttered under his breath. Su raised an eyebrow and he smiled guiltily.

"Alright, next..." She said, "Will be mastery over your basic water powers using SP. Because you fail at life, I'll give you water to work with." She punched the palm of her left hand twice, then dug her fingers into the ground and lifted a chunk of the earth apart from the rest, then tossed it aside dangerously close to Curt.

"Watch it!" He roared.

She lowered her hand towards the crater and slowly raised it, causing water to rise from the center and fill the crater.

"Amazing." TJ said quite surprised.

"Though I'm God's Govenor of Earth, the contract we formed gives me some mastery over water. A bit of know-how in the element isn't half bad either..." She grinned. "I'm just that awesome. Anyway! On to the basics. The first challenge you're getting is moving it, 'cause you're too much of an amateur to create it yourself."

"What should I do?"

"Watch closely." Su took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stretched out her arms and slowly brought them back, then repeated the cycle. At first TJ seemed puzzled by it, but he began to see a graceful flow behind her movements while the water swayed in tune with her. "When using water as an element, you have to develop a 'give and take' relationship between yourself and the element. Respect it, but don't fear it." Su brought her hand back and raised one finger to the sky, surrounding herself in the swirling water. "Guide it, but don't control it." She pointed towards TJ and it did the same for him. "If you try to use it in the wrong ways, it'll backfire on you and swallow you." The thin stream of water turned sharp as the front end of it took the shape of a dragon and roared at him causing him to jump slightly.

"'The calm seas are the best friend for a sailor, but when she turns vicious, every wave is a song of death.'" Curt said, possibly quoting someone.

"What do you know?" Su said brushing off his comment. "Anyway TJ, get started." He nodded and began his meager attempts at controlling the water, but he could not even manage to create a ripple in the still pond. Time and time again he tried and failed, but persisted and attempted at success. The other two silently watched as he struggled, showing very weak, but still existent signs of progress. As he continued on, he began to appear a bit more frantic in his attempts and his progress vanished. "TJ think of the beach."

TJ froze in place as he tilted his head quizzically. "The beach? Why would I think of the-0hh...I see now." TJ took a deep breath and meditated for a few minutes. When he opened his eyes, he seemed to have a new-found confidence alongside his calmness. "Controlling water is like the tide. Early on in the day, the tide is really low, but as time progresses and night falls, it becomes much stronger and it comes in a lot closer than it would during the daytime. The moon...is the master of the tides. Like the goddess Undine, it gently watches over us, always reminding us that the essence we need to survive is always within reach." TJ began to make the gestures and eventually got into a rhythm, successfully shifting the waters.

Su grinned. "Not how I'd explain it, but whatever gets you to learn."

"Check it out Su! I did it!" He chimed enthusiastically.

"This is just the beginning TJ. The tougher stuff starts now."

While TJ continued his practice Su steadily walked back and forth. "In one of the books I read, it spoke of an order of monks who strongly believed in the spirit world. Said somethin' about them having some belief that if they gathered the materialized worldly desires of the dead, they would be able to purify them and create a link between our world and the spirit world. That's not important though. What _is_ important is their thoughts on the five elemental cores of a being. Each one represents a part of us, and our understanding and relationship with them is what lets them really become powerful.

To put it another way, those cores inside of us are what make us Mages. For me, the Earth core is really dominant in my body, and someone in my family was likely the same. I inherited the gene and now I'm an Earth Mage." She grinned. "Hell, I'm the fuckin' Govenor of Earth. For you, that's water. In each part of the body they exist; your torso, is Earth. Arms are fire, legs are wind, your inner body and aura are water, and your head is light. The aura changes to the element with the most dominion in your body. It's not like using one element is your only option though. Anyone could use all four elements. It'd just kill them. For a Human, opening four out of the five cores would immediately kill them, if they even managed to get that far. A god could last at least a few seconds before they snap."

"So basically if I open the other cores, I die?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Su bluntly responded.

"Oh that's always good news. Is it possible to open them accidentally though?"

She shook her head. "Opening them isn't easy. The first one is always the easiest because the effect from your genes will allow it to flow naturally. The others remain closed off, but still prominent enough to still be an option. Humans used to be able to use the most basic parts of the elements, but like Curt said before, they chose science over magic, and it pissed off the gods. Now they can't." She shrugged. "Whatever. Moving on. Next up, you're gonna channel your energy into it and separate some from the main body, putting it under your control using your mana. Watch closely." She held out her hand towards the water and slowly raised it, the water at first, seemingly reluctant to follow her guidance, but eventually a large portion of it emerged from the rest and drifted around Su's hand, taking the form of a ball as it levitated above it. "Just like this." She reeled her hand back and thrusted forward, pointing at TJ and it shot towards him, coating him in water.

"Ugh…what was that?" He asked, clearly angered by her action.

"A skilled mage can do that and a lot more to his enemies." She grinned. "Use that an incentive to splash me too."

"Oh you bet I will!" TJ began to furiously practice, but fail at his given task.

"He never learns." Curt said with a smile.

"Right?" Su agreed.

While TJ continued his struggle Su stared blankly at his failed attempts at manipulating the water before him, but occasionally raised her eyebrows at the hints of progress he had made after failing.

"I've heard stories of Mages that had managed to master more than one element before. They were far and few between." Su said. "The most recent one to do it was said to have mastered Fire, and went through some hardcore training in an attempt to master Water too. For someone to do that, they'd have to be pretty damn talented. Seriously. Although, mastering one of the basic elements and light isn't impossible for the gods apparently. It's actually kinda second nature to them. For the Agasuras it could be that and Darkness, instead of light. Probably what allows them to resurrect." She closed her eyes. "Mastering something like that…if it's second nature to us, I should know it by now. Who's supposed to teach me this stu-" Su fell backwards as she was splashed with water and immediately rose looking agitated.

"Hahaha!" TJ burst into laughter as Su angrily stood up and glared at him, soaking wet. "Revenge is a dish best served cold after all!" He sneered as he held his stomach laughing. Immediately afterwards he was thrown backwards by a deluge of water. He got onto his knees and violently coughed as he shook the water out of his hair and strained as much as he could out of his clothes. "Okay fine. I deserved that one. But you didn't have to use the whole damn pool to do it!" The pool of water Su created was completely empty; she threw the entire body at him.

"Karma's a bitch." Su said flashing TJ a grin.

"Yeah. Kinda is." He smiled. "Reminds me of when we met in Aoich."

Su smiled slightly. "Yeah. Kinda does."

After a short while the pool was filled again and the two had taken off their soaked tops to dry. TJ wore a white dress shirt underneath his coat, while Su wore a navy blue t-shirt.

"I was gonna say learning movement is next but you pretty much have that part down. For an amateur, you could be worse. Anyway. Horizontal movement is pretty straight forward. What you practiced before should teach you that. Vertical movement is the hard one. If you can master both, the rest will come naturally even for a disaster like you." TJ smiled wryly while Su met his expression with enthusiasm. "As an added challenge and for my amusement, I want you to do it over your head." She suggested.

"You're kidding right?" TJ asked. She shook her head while voicing a no. "So if I give up it'll fall on me?" She nodded and grinned. "Twisted."

She waved her hand at him as she sat down. "Make it happen. If you don't wanna get wet, don't fail idiot."

TJ scoffed. "You'll see." TJ concentrated his mana into his hand and the water gathered into a ball above it. He raised it over his head and removed his hands slowly, allowing the ball to remain in place while he lowered his hands to his sides. Without breaking concentration, he took a deep breath, then attempted to move the ball. It wobbled slightly, and burst covering TJ in water again. "Oh come on! There goes my only dry piece of clothing!"

"Take it off." Su muttered.

"Heck no!" TJ pulled the collar of his shirt away from him and stared down at the gem embedded in his chest. The scars that followed it left a lasting melancholy on him. "I…I'll cope." Su shrugged and gestured for him to continue. Time and time again TJ attempted the task but only wound up soaking wet. Su never seemed to tire of his failures, chuckling quietly each time he managed to get soaked.

"Hey, stupid." She said.

"What?" TJ said dropping another ball on himself.

"Not you, idiot! I meant the other idiot."

"There are better ways to handle that." Curt said.

"_I really need to start using names._" Su muttered. "Anyway, tell me something. If the Humans could have had the powers that the gods do now, why'd they choose science over magic? When they lost God Ah's trust it sounds like they got fucked over in the long run."

Curt rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Look at it this way; it's convenient. The magic that God Ah created was something he could manage, but it was way more difficult to become a Mage than it was to be a Wizard. The Mages had to learn and open the cores to master them, and that was just to begin learning the basics of spell casting. Wizards just needed to step into a machine and select the element of their choosing, awakening to a new set of powers that could be used as long as they could afford the SP potions. When the Humans had chosen to take science over magic, it infuriated God Ah because they had turned their backs to him after he had given them so much, including the protection of the gods in the form of the 'Guilds' and the Derr Clan. He gave them a means to fight back against the Agasuric threat, and they threw it back in his face choosing their own more convenient methods."

"So what about warriors Curt? Didn't they-pfft…ugh…" TJ shuddered as he dropped another ball on himself. "If those with magical ability could become Mages, what about those who specialized with swords and daggers and stuff?" TJ asked.

"It was the same thing for anyone who preferred martial combat. It's a shame that there aren't any gods here that fight with weapons. The abilities Humanity could have mastered had they taken up the trial God Ah had given them would have made them so much more powerful than they are now. What a waste."

"All this talk of the gods…it's hard to believe that they would use weapons just like us. But where are they now? I mean, if Su is here, there must be others right? Like other God's Governors or just gods. Or something like that right?"

Curt smiled. "Yeah, there's more of them out there. Although, they look exactly like humans so you probably can't tell who they are. But they're among us, and a lot like us. If it's something you wanna know about, pursue it on your adventure."

"So if I was to search for the gods, then there's a chance that I could find others?"

Curt shrugged. "If you think you can, then go for it. It's not impossible."

"Maybe they can help me then. If they can help me to put a stop to this Agasura thing inside of me, then I can beat Choen Palm without letting her control me!" TJ raised his fist to the air and enthusiastically did a couple fist pumps. "I'm all fired up now! I'll become stronger and I'll find the gods for sure!"

Curt smiled at his enthusiasm while Su hid a small grin while looking at the ground as TJ persistently continued.

TJ continued on and his effort already proved to bear fruit. He shifted the ball up, down and in every other direction steadily. "Looks like I finally got the hang of it!" He pointed at the ball with his finger and moved it by guiding it all around him. "I've got it!" He said. It zipped around him and shot off into the distance. He placed his hand to his face and pushed his soaking bangs aside revealing one eye.

"You look like a wet dog!" Su snorted bursting out into laughter.

"Not half bad." Curt said enthusiastically. "You do look kinda like a shaggy dog though." Curt snickered.

"Oh _haha_. Laugh it up. Won't be laughing when you two get soaked."

"Meh." Su said shrugging as she rose. "Looks like you've got nearly all the basics down. All that's left is for you to learn to control the temperature of the water that _you_ create. You should be able to do both at once. I'm gonna give you some really strict directions so don't screw it up idiot."

TJ nodded. "I'm ready."

Su took a deep breath. "Since the beginning Water Mages not only had a mastery over water in its liquid form, but also when frozen. Hell,_ they_ freeze _it themselves_ if they want to. Doing this gave them a lot more option with what they could do with their magic." Su took another deep breath and exhaled, releasing a gentle stream of cold wind towards the pool she created, freezing it entirely. She walked over and raised one foot, stomping it as hard as she could. "Completely solid. You're gonna learn to do things like this so you're not useless in battles. With it you might actually have a shred of hope in standing a chance against me."

TJ frowned. "Soon as I get the hang of those skills I'm gonna wipe the floor with you. You best be ready for it." He suggested rudely.

Curt, who was lying on his side in the grass nearby waved to TJ with his free hand as he shouted, "Don't forget TJ, your powers get a huge boost in here so they're easier to do and more effective than they'd be if you were outside! If you can learn them here you can do most of it outside, but not all! Don't put too much strain on yourself after leaving!" His occupied hand rested upon his cheek, holding his head up.

"Shut it Curt!" Su hissed as she pointed to TJ. "Pay attention 'cause I'm not sayin' it again." He nodded. "You need to clear your mind to do this. Forget everything you were thinking before you started. Think of a river; a calm, steady flow. Think of the unity between the earth and the water. The water flows through to all the plants giving life to everything that it can reach. Channel the unity, strengthen your affinity and let the power of water course through your body…give it direction, shape and form. Let it flow freely with your mana and channel it to where you can release it. Don't restrict it; give it freedom but give it a path, and let your mana be the guide of that path."

Eyes closed with one hand outstretched in front of him, TJ followed Su's directions channeling his mana all around him as a small string of water emerged from his hand and surrounded his body slowly circling him as he opened his eyes. "I…I did it. It felt so natural…almost like a piece of me that was missing just came back." TJ placed his hand to his chest. "It felt warm…I'm glad to have learned this again. TJ held out his hand again and the stream twisted around him again and formed a ball. He pointed and it shot off into the distance again.

"This stuff is nothing new to you. It was all just lost when you lost your memories. What we're doing right now is just kinda like warm-up exercises. It looks like the more of your memories you collect, the more spells and skills you'll be able to use. Without them, all of that stuff will just seem weird to both of us."

"I see. So as long as I keep collecting my memories I can unlock more of my powers, while finding out the missing parts of my past. Nothing was lost, just forgotten."

Su nodded. "Pretty much. Using ice is easier than creating water. It's just manipulation. After creating it, if you focus your mana into it, you can easily change its outside characteristics. When you create it, try adding extra mana into it while trying to change the temperature of it. You have to really imagine it or it'll just flop.

TJ closed his eyes and focused. _I can do this…I know I can._ TJ began to channel his mana to his hand to freeze the ball of ice he created. _I still can't forget what Su had said. I've known her for so long but…I really don't know anything about her. Why did I never ask? Was I too afraid to pry into things that weren't my business? Or was I so caught in the moment I never stopped to think of asking? Maybe I just thought she'd tell me when she felt like it…how could I be so careless?_ TJ could feel the feeling of something freezing and he opened his eyes to find that his hand was completely frozen over. "Uhh…oh…hey, I did it!" He said clumsily.

Su blinked a couple times then snorted. "Wow…fail."

"TJ smiled. "Okay it kinda is. But I did it right? That's what matters most.

"I'll give it a pass. Just this once." She smiled.

"Alright Su, time to teach me some spells. What have you got for me?" TJ asked.

She stood up and stretched. "You're gonna be doing the SP skills first. If you can manage those, _and I'd be damn surprised if you did, _then you should be able to do mana-based skills in combat. There's four water skills you need to know. The fifth is one you're not ready for. I don't trust you with that much ice." Su replied.

"So what's the first spell that I need to learn?"

"Bubble Bubble." Su snickered.

The expression on TJ's face voiced his disdain rather well. "Are you kidding me? That sounds_ so_ lame…"

"Deal."

Curt removed his bag and rummaged through it removing a book. "Take a look at this TJ." He opened the book and flipped to a page containing information on water spells. "You probably used to or still do have one of these books. They've got all the information you'd need on obtaining and using any skills pertaining to your specific class. I hear nowadays the books have been enchanted so once you meet the requirements to do certain skills and obtain new ones, it'll tell you somehow. Anyway, this spread of pages shows you the 'Skill Tree' you'd need to follow to master the water techniques, or the healing techniques."

Su stole a glance at the book and frowned. "How old is this thing? It doesn't even have the 'fifths' in it." She muttered.

"It's an old copy! I just didn't need a new one, that's all."

TJ continued to search the book stealing a glance at the skills that he would be learning next. "These sound really good…let's get on it right away!" He said enthusiastically.

"He's right. Way to waste time Curt." Su remarked. Curt rolled his eyes and she grinned. "The first one is easy. I mean, creating bubbles? Even you can do that. Not that using SP skills requires any. So…do it."

TJ nodded and took an offensive stance. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a couple moments. "Bubble Bubble!" He shouted. Before anyone knew it he drew a bubble wand and blew three bubbles from it as his eyes lit up. Then he reached behind him seemingly hiding it in his back pocket.

"What the hell was that?!" Su asked fairly disturbed by the occurrence.

"Wh-what…?" TJ asked shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Aside from that stupid face you made, you pulled a bubble wand out of your ass! How long have you been hiding that thing? And why?"

"What bubble wand?" He patted himself down. "I don't have any of those."

"You saw it, didn't you?" She pointed the question at Curt. He grinned guiltily and shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I won't even bother to ask. Idiots." She took a deep breath. "The second spell is Ice Fear. You just attack with really sharp ice spikes from the ground in front of you. Make it happen."

TJ nodded again. He rubbed his arm uneasily as he said. "Well…I'll try. Don't get your hopes too high though." He took a deep breath and spun around once, causing icicles to emerge from the ground as he cried out, "Ice Fear!" He stretched his hands out in front of him and the icicles shattered and drifted towards the ground. "Hey…that wasn't half bad." TJ wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Don't get too full of yourself. That's just kiddy stuff. It's not gonna win your battles for you. Next in line is Ice Storm. You don't need an explanation right? You've done the first two so this should be easy too."

"Got it. I'll give it a shot." TJ stretched his hands out in front of him and a large chunk of ice appeared. He closed his eyes as he began to spin and shouted, "Ice Storm!" More pieces of ice rained down from a small radius around him and shrouded the area in mist for the duration of the spell. He stopped abruptly and smiled placing a hand to his head as he attempted to regain his balance. "I do feel a little bit silly doing this…I mean, there's a lot of spinning." He chuckled. "How was that?"

"One more and we can finally stop with this…" Su muttered. "I'm getting sick of watching you twirl around like a fairy boy."

"You know, if I had a choice I would pass on that part. But whoever made these spells made that a requirement apparently. Don't think I could do them without doing that part."

"Yeah whatever. Hailstone is next so hurry up and do it."

TJ pursed his lips but disregarded the remark nonetheless. He took a deep breath again and readied himself. He spun around once and raised his arms as high as he could as he shouted, "Hailstone!" A white ring opened at the height of his hands in front of him and a series of razor sharp pieces of ice rained down before him. A wide grin remained on his face until he lowered his arms and frowned. "That was all I saw in the book. Is that really all there is to learn?"

Su shook her head. "I told you Curt's book was old. Like he is. Fuckin' geezer."

"If you're looking for a fight, you're saying all the right things!" Curt roared.

"Wizards start off with only those four attacks and a buff. Warrior classes have multiple trees for every weapon they can use. Knuckle-users get three, everyone else gets two. I dunno how but somewhere along the way they added a new set of skills for each class that they called the "Fifth skills'."

"This is where my 'geezer' knowledge comes in." Curt said glaring at Su. "About two years ago, after the raid on Kimara Research Laboratory, some of the scientists that escaped brought with them the notes of one of Kimara's assistants, or an assistant's descendants. It was a plan for a new set of much more powerful, but strenuous skills that could be used for defeating multiple enemies at once with ease. The plan was brilliant, and their means of selling them were also. By having adventurers complete a series of extremely difficult tasks, they would be able to obtain materials required for making potions, managing the machines and testing out the current skills to a further extent on much stronger Agasuras. But the plan never was distributed, until that day.

From what I heard, one of the scientists who escaped sold the rights to a very famous company, the same one that built the Class Upgrade Centre."

"The wha?" TJ asked.

"It's where you go to upgrade your class stupid. That's where you became a Bard." Su replied.

"Yeah basically. Anyway, those guys went through with the plan and released the skills and a series of coins called 'SS5 coins', short for Secret Skill Five. Those who managed to complete all ten tasks given to them via scroll could be awarded one of these coins. Collect five of them and they would be given a Secret Skill of their choosing."

"Ohh. So what about the raid on Kimara? What happened then?" TJ asked.

Curt shrugged in response. "Nobody really knows. According to some of the escaped scientists, a secret experiment of Choen Palm's went horribly wrong. After that, the place was locked down by the mayor of Atlantis and no one was allowed to enter. Since then, the only person who stayed in there was Choen Palm herself. That might have been the point where the Laboratory became an Instance Dungeon, but I can't say for sure who made it that way."

"Intense." TJ remarked.

"You two done yet? I'm not getting any younger here." Su groaned.

"Right, sorry. Is there any skills left for me to learn or is that really all of it?"

Su shrugged. "There's always the fifth, which apparently you know how to do. 'Cause if you know it, I know it, and because I know it, that means you know it."

"I know it?! How do I do it?"

"You can't." Su said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"That part of your memory is missing. I can feel it. Until you remember what it was, it'll be like that skill never existed to you. It's not something I can explain either. You'd have to get a new SS5 book, or find that missing piece of your memory."

"But if you can do it, why can't I?"

"TJ, we might be one existence now, but our souls are still two separate entities. As long as I'm a part of you, I can do most of the things you can and can't do. I can't do skills that I'm unfamiliar with though. I need a proper understanding of them to do them I guess. There's stuff in your head that you can do but when I try to understand it, it just comes out as gibberish. The fifth water skill, 'Shattered Berg' is something you knew, and something I know of, but what you forgot. So I can do it."

"Can you show me it at least? If I can't do it myself, seeing it once is the next best thing." TJ said guiltily.

"Fine." Su said rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath holding one outstretched fist in front of her and focusing very intently on the open space ahead of her. "Get back, unless you wanna be destroyed by ice." She said to TJ. He quickly stepped aside nearby Curt as Su's demonstration began. She opened her fist and punched it with her free hand, then lowered it to her side as she cried out, "Shattered Berg!" A massive icicle emerged from the ground next to her. She clenched her fist and slammed it against the berg cracking it, then pointed forward and it shattered to pieces firing a series of massive ice shards forward. She took a deep breath and watched as the fruits of her labour disappeared into the distance. "Happy now?"

"That…was…_AWESOME!_" TJ cried out absolutely ecstatic. "I _need_ to learn that!"

Curt smirked. "Looks like you put your own little twist on the spell. You know going against the proper motions and gestures for spells usually causes them to fail right?" He asked.

"Yeah and?" Su asked in turn.

"That's a risky thing you did there. I'm surprised you were able to do it at all."

She shrugged. "I'm just good."

"Alright, you've got the basics down and you know how to use your mana. In combat, if you've got any skills they'll come to you. Your memory might make you think there's none but they're there. Just need to put your ass in some danger to jog it. So let's get this fight started. Curt, you're judging." Su stated.

"Was that a request or a demand?"

"You're doing it."

"Demand it is. You don't really need a judge unless it's a duel, but it could be interesting so sure."

"It _is _a duel stupid."

"Oh? Then that changes everything." He smiled impishly.

TJ frowned. "Wait a minute guys, I can't do this." He said.

"Why?" Su asked.

"I'm not gonna hit a girl! That's just plain…wrong! Who would do that?"

She frowned. "You beat the shit outta Choen Palm and now you're saying you can't hit a girl?"

"That's different! She's evil!"

Su sighed and rolled her eyes. "I _want_ you to hit me. Or rather, _try_. Think I give a crap whether you hit me or not? I challenged you, you idiot! And it doesn't matter who's evil and who isn't, you're gonna have to hit girls whether you like it or not 'cause people are gonna want you dead!"

"But why would I wanna fight you? We're friends, and on the same side!"

"You already agreed to it." Su said matter-of-factly. "And this is to prepare you for your battle with Yuta. He already tried to kill you once, but you just barely managed by, through sheer luck. This time you'll be fighting him head on, and he'll have the advantage because he's a firearms user. If you hesitate, for even a moment he'll put a _fuckin' bullet_ through that thick skull of yours! Game over! Ya' fucked up! Face your fears. Harden your heart and desensitize yourself to the idea of having to fight for your survival, in a world where it's kill or be killed. I'm not just saying this as your friend, but also your ally. The way you are now, you won't survive."

"I…see…" TJ muttered under his breath, rubbing his arm uneasily.

"But there's one thing I want you to know about our battle. It's not a fight…it's a duel. We'll fight, and we'll keep on fighting until one of us either can't fight anymore, or dies." She took a deep breath. "I'll be fighting you with everything on the line TJ. Even if it's you, I'm not holding anything back." The look in her eyes became serious, deadly. "If I see the opportunity, I _will_ kill you, and if you hold back, you'll die by my hands. I expect you to do the same. Come at me like your life depends on it, _because it does_, and don't be afraid to hurt me. Whatever you can dish out, I can guarantee that I've seen worse, so don't you dare hesitate for a moment, or you'll wish you didn't." She closed her eyes and gestured with a nod for Curt to begin.

"Alright you two, keep your distance." Curt told them. The two backed away from each other but kept their eyes locked. "Right, so, this will be a no holds barred duel. Martial and Magical skills will be permitted. Following traditional duel rules, since Su is the more experienced combatant TJ will be given the first strike. The duel will end once one combatant is knocked out or killed. Once I end the battle, the opposing combatant must abide or I will intervene. Do you both agree to these terms?" The two nodded solemnly.

Su grinned. "Hey! Here's a little tip for ya'!" She shouted. "Even though we're separated now, we still share abilities, which means you can use most of the stuff that I can, and I can do the same! So you can use some of the physical tricks that I know, so you better not suck!"

TJ looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists taking an offensive stance, with his right hand extended further than his left in front of him. "I'm ready." He said.

Su took the same stance and responded, "Bring it!"

Curt raised one hand in the air and called out to them, "Are you ready?" He paused for a few seconds as the two did last second actions. TJ cracked his neck by shifting it around and Su cracked her knuckles, followed by the two taking on their initial stance. "Begin!"

TJ leapt from his position into a full on sprint and jumped at Su, landing and changing his jump into a slide. Su jumped over him and planted her feet on both his arms when she came down, causing him to freeze in his tracks. She punched him in the face once, planted a palm against his face and somersaulted away from him.

"Ugh!" He groaned immediately rising to his feet. He punched his left hand's open palm then pounded the ground as he shouted, "Earth Render!" The ground beneath him cracked and split open, thrusting a large piece of rock from the ground that launched TJ towards Su. He reeled back his fist in an preparing to punch her while she prepared for him with a cross block. TJ thrusted his fist towards her face just above her block but got caught off guard as she grabbed his arm and twisted it, then pulled him down and slammed him into the ground. He cringed on the impact, but did not let that stop him as he flipped himself off of his back onto his arms, attacking all around him with his legs until he could give himself enough momentum to get back on his feet. Su backed off as he did and dashed towards him again with a quick jab. TJ held one arm up and pusher her arm away, following it up with a punch towards her stomach. She quickly stopped the attacked and punched him across the face with her free hand. TJ quickly recovered from it and punched her in the stomach, then grabbed her and kneed her in the face.

He quickly jumped back and took his stance, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

Su grinned a bloody grin as she said, "I didn't think you had the balls to hit a girl in the face TJ." She chuckled mirthlessly. "I was almost impressed there."

TJ took a deep breath and shook his head. "Just 'cause I did it, doesn't mean I liked doing it."

She shrugged and smiled. "Well don't count on that happening again. The real fun begins now." She dashed towards TJ and he took a defensive stance in preparation for whatever she had planned. Su quickly leaped towards him and grabbed him by the head; her jump quickly switching into three flips into a slam putting TJ face-first in the dirt. He placed both his hands on the ground and leapt to his feet fuming.

"Alright that's enough!" He shouted pounding an open hand with his fist. A powerful wind surged forth from the small burst of mana he created. He rushed towards Su and performed a low jump focusing on his momentum in place of his height and began sliding toward her. As he did he turned on the ball of his heel and cried out, "Hailstone!" The ice rained down before him and Su quickly jumped back to avoid the spell. TJ lifted one finger to the sky and pointed towards her, causing the spell to change its direction and fire hailstones towards her once more. They darted towards her and she immediately began to avoid those which she could, and block those which she could not while TJ dashed towards her again next to his spell. In the fray of his attack he reeled his fist back and attempted to catch her off guard with a swing to her head, but failed once more as she guarded his attack and counter-attacked with a left hook. While TJ flinched from her punch she dragged him into the spell causing it to backfire on him until he cancelled it. In a matter of moments he recovered from the onslaught of icicles and attempted another failed hook. She leaned back and avoided the attack, and he quickly attempted a dragon punch which she pre-emptively parried. She placed both her arms between his, shoving them aside and grabbing hold of his shoulder; she punched him three times in the face and ended her beat down with a haymaker.

TJ tumbled backwards and steadily raised himself from the ground, groaning while wiping the blood from his mouth. "Damn it! This just isn't gonna cut it…" He muttered. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and smiled. _I've got it!_ He looked up while pointing one finger skyward and cried out, "Ice Shield!" A thin layer of ice surrounded TJ's body and a mist began to gather around him.

"What the hell is that?" She asked puzzled by his actions.

"You'll see." He smiled slyly. He ran towards her and she took a defensive stance. Suddenly he began to slow down, then quickly did a spin right around Su, placing himself behind her with his back to her, and hit her with both his elbows. He followed it by stepping in front of her as she stumbled back and outstretched his arm. Her neck collided with it and she collapsed to the ground.

"Grr…what the hell did you do you cheap asshole?!" She snarled. "Wait a second…I'm onto you! That's the stupid spell that slows down enemies in the range of the caster! You're not as clever as you think!" She made a fist with her right hand it began to glow a light blue. She placed her palms together, then as far apart as possible and cried out, "Dispel!" In a sudden gust of wind the shield that surrounded TJ shattered and the mist dispersed.

"What the-how did you-oh forget it! No use using that spell again. I need something…stronger." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he concentrated, and Su waited, her interest peaked. TJ outstretched one hand and water swirled around it for a few moments, stretching into a thin curved line and steadily freezing. A thin clear blue line connected the ends as TJ took hold of his new formed bow. With a wave of his hand he created a series of arrows made of ice next to him and nocked one while aiming at Su. "Caster's Workshop! Frozen Caress!" The moment he launched the first arrow, the others rose from the ground and levitated next to him, nocking themselves as he prepared to fire them. The arrow arced too far to the right without Su needing to dodge it. He continued to fire unsuccessfully, and his expression clearly displayed his degrading morale. "Pfft…who am I kidding? I couldn't pass myself off as an archer for the life of me. Attempting a Treasure Hunter's shot is downright impossible."

"For you to manage a two part spell is commendable, but you can't aim for shit!" Su shouted to him.

"You won't be saying that when you catch an arrow in the chest!"

"Let's see you hit me!"

TJ continued to fire arrows and missed, and Su's grin only grew wider for every unsuccessful attack. The grin quickly disappeared as he landed an arrow near her feet and it burst into a small series of icicles.

She frowned. "Now you're just pulling spells out of your ass! Just 'cause you know how to use your mana doesn't mean you should use it like an idiot, idiot!" She shouted.

"Whatever you say!" He replied. The last arrow he had seemed to be somewhat larger than the rest. He nocked it in his bow and pulled the string back with an unnatural amount of force, seeming to struggle with holding it back. As he pulled it back, mist emerged from the tip of the arrow and was blown back towards him, while a bright light was emitted from where it emerged.

"What the fuck is tha-" Su stopped halfway as TJ let the arrow take flight.

"Sniper's Congelation!" As the arrow soared through the air the wind howled as it zoomed towards Su leaving a trail of ice in its wake. As Su leapt back TJ grinned as he said, "_Gotcha',_" then stomped the ground. A water geyser sprung up from where she was about to land and shot her upwards with it. The arrow collided with the water and shattered, quickly freezing the geyser as the ice rose vertically towards the top. Su twisted the water around her and rose higher, giving herself enough momentum to break free from the water as it froze beneath her, while she landed on top of it safely.

"An area of effect attack huh? I'd be impressed if it were enough to stop me." She grinned devilishly. "Too bad you left yourself wide open!"

TJ had lay collapsed on the ground in the remains of his shattered bow. He took long heavy breaths and stayed incapacitated after casting the last spell.

"I thought you knew better than that TJ. Casting spells in rapid succession will only tire you out. On top of casting a powerful spell like that, it'd be too much strain for your body to handle. Especially for an amateur like you. And now…you die." She back flipped from the tip of the frozen geyser down to the ground and skillfully landed at its base. She took an offensive stance and inhaled deeply. "Ha!" She yelled putting as much force as she possibly could into a punch that proved powerful enough to put a massive crack in the geyser. Still rooted in place, she took another mighty swing and the crack spread further throughout. She quickly shook both of her hands off, the two dripping with blood as she examined her work. "One more should do it…" She turned on the ball of her heel and came around with a roundhouse kick, breaking a large portion of the base of the geyser and causing the top to fall forward towards TJ.

TJ felt as if time had stopped. If that thing was to fall on him, there was no way he would be able to survive it. His body had completely locked up on him; his limbs would not respond, and his body simply trembled as he struggled to rise to his feet. _Get up TJ…_his thoughts said but to no avail. _Come on! You have to move!_ He gained some feeling in his legs and arms, and he managed to struggle to his feet. _No…I'm too late!_ As a last resort TJ raised both his hands above his head as the geyser collapsed upon him, with enough force to force him into the ground. "_Hrrgh…_" TJ groaned struggling to fall victim to his own creation. _I…can't keep this up. If this thing crushes me, I'm as good as dead! But…why would Su actually try and kill me? Was she that serious when she said I'll die if I don't fight seriously? If I die here…my adventure is over…I wouldn't have found Iris…I'd have let Peorth down too…I can't fail…not here…please…not here…_

The sound of footsteps caught TJ's attention, causing his eyes to flicker in the direction of the sound as Su approached keeping a short distance between her and him. She stood adjacent to him and watched as he struggled for his life. "TJ, I told you that if you didn't fight me seriously I'd kill you. I could tell when you attacked you weren't using all the skills you've mastered. You were holding back. But why? Are you really that afraid to murder someone you consider a _friend_? It was your mistake, and now it'll be your demise. Way to go idiot." She shrugged and shook her head. "It's so sad it's pathetic. I knew you didn't have the strength to take me on, but if you're that weak, there's no way in hell you could even dream of being able to beat Yuta. He'd kick your ass! Let me spare you the disappointment." She held out her hand and it began to emanate with a green glow. Terror spread throughout TJ's entire body. His eyes grew wide and his body began to tremble as beads of sweat ran down his face.

"SU! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Curt shouted as he rushed towards the two. "Do you know what'll happen if you kill him?! I'm putting a stop to this shi-"

"Don't you take another fucking step!" She said aiming her hand in his direction. "This is our battle! It's not your place to interfere until one of us can't fight anymore! You agreed to it, and you know what happens to those who break the rules of a duel!"

"They receive the divine punishment…" Curt muttered.

She smiled. "Good boy. Now go the fuck away. I know what I'm doing. TJ has a ton of untapped power, and he can't expect it to save him in every situation. You yourself said that he has to let go of the restrictions on his mind and let them take over. More than me, there's someone he needs to defeat right now, and if he loses to him here, then I'll destroy him once and for all…for my promise, and for my vengeance. If the story has to end here, then so be it! But if I can change it…no, I _will_ change it!" She tightly clenched her fist to her chest as her voice became gentle and almost melancholic. "_To keep that promise to that important person…to have my wish…_I will not let anyone, or anything, not even God Ah himself get in the way of my mission!" TJ's legs began to wobble more frequently and he desperately clenched his teeth as his body began to give out. He finally let out an exasperated sigh as his body crumpled beneath the wait and the geyser came crashing down upon him.

_Aww hell…I…I couldn't do it…but…it can't be over…not yet…_TJ's breathing became hoarse as his vision slowly faded away. His eyes remained upon but his sclera turned clear and rolled into the back of his head. Curt bit his lip nervously as Su stood in place and quietly chuckled mirthlessly. TJ's breathing finally came to a standstill.

"Well are you happy now?! He's as good as damn dead!" Curt snarled.

Su raised her hand out and said, "Five: Bury your fears deep inside your heart and let your will emerge…"

Something within TJ had awoken; something new and unfamiliar, but an existence that had been lurking in the deepest part of him. A voice spoke out to him…called to him…

_You don't plan on dying here, do you boy? Come now, rise to your feet! My father wouldn't have someone so weak as his protégé!_

A silky contempt voice said to TJ. His body began to twitch slightly.

"Four: Success of the mission is always the primary goal; do whatever means necessary required to accomplish that." She lowered a finger.

_We still need you, though you are a rather pathetic sack of meat. Just this once I'll lend you my power, in order to save your pathetic life and mine. Heh…it's much better than those pathetic arcane spells._

TJ began breathing again.

"Three: Friends or allies mean nothing in the face of the enemy; sacrifices must be made." She proceeded.

_Though you probably don't know, it DOES come with a cost…but what do you have to lose anyway? You're already dead…so go ahead, utilize me._

TJ's fingers started to move and his nails slowly dug into the ground.

"Two: Desensitize yourself to the concept of the battle for survival…only the strong shall prevail." She approached the climax.

_That's it; don't be afraid to go all out with your powers now. That foolish girl from the Derr Clan thought she could break our bond…let's show her how wrong she was, and show the Cerebian too!_

TJ's sclera returned to his eyes while they turned a deep black and his pupils a crimson red.

"One: Disregard all regard for the life of others! None shall stand in the way of the mission!"

_It's time to awaken boy. Don't hold anything back, and bring the Cerebian down! Got that? You can thank me later, because I'm sure you'll summon me again. Until next time…_

TJ grit his teeth and tightly closed his eyes, then clenched his fist and let out a light growling sound.

"Become the maestro of their demise! Conduct the song that will make them perish!" Su closed her hand and concluded her countdown. The pillar atop TJ seemed to almost melt away as long thin violet lines crept across it and ate away at it bit by it, rapidly spreading across the geyser.

"The Corruption Tendrils? Did he really…?" Curt said.

When the remains of the geyser disappeared and the effects of the tendrils subsided, TJ rose to his feet with his arms hanging in front of him and his head leaning to one side. The look in his eyes was demented, almost broken. He looked down and clenched a fist, then held both at his side and let out a loud ear-piercing scream. Violet strings of mana shot up towards the sky and surrounded him as one long beam shot straight down from the sky upon him. It slowly thinned then dissipated leaving a series of tiny sparkles of light in its wake, which disappeared shortly afterwards.

"**Now the true battle begins!**" He roared enthusiastically with a malicious grin revealing his fangs. His voice had a deeper and much more sinister tone to it than before. Merely seconds after declaring it, he engaged Su with incredible speed while reeling one fist back. He proved to be much faster than his usual self quickly closing the distance between them, converting his punch into a spinning jump. Su raised both arms up to her face and protected herself against his initial kick, then quickly followed up with a second from his other leg. She defended successfully again and he fell to the ground, landing on his handstands and continuing his assault with a series of kicks. She dodged three of them and grabbed his right foot on the fourth, then dragged him a couple steps and spun around while bringing him along. She threw him aside and he hit the ground hard, but rose again as if it never happened then stumbled to his feet, and dashed back to her attempting to land a right hook. She lifted one arm and stopped it, while he followed up with a left straight at her shoulder, then a low uppercut with his now free right hand. She grabbed hold of his right hand and twisted it while she side-stepped his straight. She raised her elbow and slammed it into his arm causing him to cringe as she kicked him back.

"Urgh…you bitch!" He snarled holding his damaged arm while taking a couple cautious steps back. He gently shook his arm and quickly leapt back towards her with another punch followed by an open palm attack. "Siphoning Rush!" He placed his hand on the arm she used to block the attack and suddenly she was forced back a couple feet while TJ remained in place with a caster's seal fading as quickly as it appeared beneath him.

While Su recovered from the spell TJ took a stance as if he was preparing for another dash, but instead leapt from where he stood to her, grabbing her shoulders and placing his legs on her own causing her to fall forward to the ground along with him as he rolled back three times. He placed one foot on her stomach and threw her away with the momentum of his rolls and kick. She flew through the air and landed on her back leaning to one side while holding where she landed.

"_Can't say I didn't deserve that one…" _She muttered.

TJ raised a finger to the sky and disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke, immediately reappearing atop Su, pinning her down to the ground using his legs and readying his fists. He started to take swings at her head but frequently missed as she moved her head in every direction, narrowly avoiding his attacks. He began to become rather agitated, and attempted using both his fists at once. He tried placing his hands side by side while aiming straight down at his target, but missed once more as she quickly moved to the left. He then put a space between his fists, so whichever way she moved she would not be able to avoid both, but she expected the attack and refrained from moving at all. He frowned, and then attempted to hit her on both ends with a hook from each direction.

"Got'cha!" She exclaimed causing his expression to become a mix of surprise and caution. TJ immediately leaned backwards and stood up but stayed crouched on his toes. Two icicle shot diagonally from both her hands and collided, shattering to pieces. Using the opportunity to escape while he let up his hold, she grabbed him by the neck. Her hands began to get colder by the second as a buildup of ice began to develop from her arms and spread to her neck, steadily tightening her grip on his neck. TJ tightly grabbed her arm and the red veins appeared on his arm again while his mana trickled from his fingers onto her arm. "Shit!" She groaned pulling her arm away, and removing it revealing rotted skin. Before she could retaliate TJ had already approached her and placed his hand to her chest.

"Siphoning Rush!" He shouted forcing her back a second time. A series of tiny spheres emerged from Su as she was pushed back and entered TJ's body, causing a red vein to briefly appear in his arm and disappear.

"_Now I remember…that stupid spell repulses enemies whether it misses or not, but if it hits it takes some mana and reduces the user's casting time, which means the next spell he casts wll be cut down by one third of the usual time…bastard._" Su muttered.

TJ raised one open hand to the sky and above him a large ring appeared above him. The inside was red and black; the colours swirling around like a black hole while three thin streams from it swirled down around each other until they surrounded his arm. A crimson red lit up TJ's entire arm as his hand turned completely black. He pointed it toward Su and a bright red light appeared at the palm of his hand.

"Executioner's Calling!" TJ shouted out as a beam was fired from his hand. Su immediately caught a glance of it; her eyes wide with sheer shock she leapt out of the ray. Her left arm was caught in the light but it did not seem to have an effect on it. Her eyes darted towards TJ quickly enough to just narrowly catch a glimpse of his movements as everything felt to have slowed down dramatically. He placed one hand diagonally across his chest and swung it diagonally downwards back towards his right side. As he did, the steams of energy that surrounded his arm began to turn faster taking the form of a drill. He pointed it towards her and suddenly performed a gliding dash that proved to be much too fast for Su to catch. She desperately placed her arms in a cross block to defend herself and closed her eyes as TJ dashed past her in an arc, eventually coming to a screeching halt. As she re-opened her eyes she noticed him behind her, but she felt nothing at all. With a glance at her hands she noticed her left arm was completely cut off.

"TJ you fuckin' asshole! You lopped my fuckin' arm off! I'm gonna tear yours off and shove it right up your ass!" Su roared. She tightly gripped the bleeding remains of her arm, soaking her hand in her blood. In response he hunched over and clutched his arm as the effect faded, while the expression on his face appeared to be rather disgusted.

"You seem to be at a loss Su. What can you do now that you only have one arm?" He asked.

"Just watch me." He raised his eyebrows as she picked up her decapitated arm and sat down. He watched curiously to see what she could do with it. She crossed her legs and placed her hand leaning on one, close enough for her to connect it to her body again. She stuck one finger to the severed area and it began to emit a deep violet stream of mana. She placed it to the wound and started dragging it along as she chanted. Though it seemed to cause her immense amounts of pain, she continued along leaving a thin stream of that mana where her finger once was, until she had finished. It disappeared shortly after and the wound was completely closed. "Fuck that hurt!" She said tightly gripping her arm.

Curt immediately dashed over and shouted, "Su! Where the hell did you learn something like that?!"

"What's it to you?" She retorted.

He glared at her. _That wasn't ordinary magic, or even Arcane at all…it was dark magic, and the ancient type too_. _Only Agasura and Demon kind should be able to use the Shadow Suture spell. TJ could, but he shouldn't know about it…how does she know? How did she understand such a complicated spell? In any case, she's a problem. A big one. She mentioned something about a promise with someone…they must have put her up to this. Who would want to interfere with this though? More importantly, I have to keep my eyes on her._

TJ watched her quizzically for a few moments but quickly shook off his surprise. "Shadow Envoys! Constrict my enemy!" He cried out pointing one hand towards Su. Four feline-like creatures emerged from TJ's shadow and surrounded Su. They were close to the size and shape of a leopard without much distinction for their image, next to being completely black; the sharp white eyes notwithstanding. As they all pounced on Su he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. He bit his lip then shouted, "I won't let you!" But proving to be too late, he stepped back as his eyes darted towards her again.

Suddenly a dark mana burst out from where she was attacked, causing the creatures to dissipate into black clouds and fade away in the surge of wind. Violet and black streams of mana danced around her as a black fog rose from her body seemingly taking the form of small bats taking flight to the skies. When the aura began to fade she opened her eyes, now with sharp crimson slits for pupils.

"**Ha! Now this is gonna be fun!**" She cackled. She pointed at TJ and three dark spikes shot up from the ground towards him. He skillfully avoided them by jumping, but did not expect Su to zip towards and leap at him. She wrapped her arms around him as they ascended and pulled him into a downward spiral slamming his head into the ground. Using his body she gave herself an outward push and flipped through the air, landing on her feet with her back turned to him. The moment she turned around TJ leapt at her and grabbed her by the throat, causing her to fall under his weight. The two tumbled forward and he threw her, landing on his feet and dashing toward her again. She gracefully flipped and landed on her feet again, then punched the ground with all her might creating a massive crack branching around her.

"Necrotic Pillars!" She cried out. Five massive violet pillars emerged from the ground and surrounded her. He slowed his dash and placed one foot out in front of him bringing him to an eventual stop, but still steadily proceeding closer to the pillars. Before he collided with the pillar, he placed one hand out and pushed himself off of it, burying his hand in his arm's sleeve. The skin on his hand was rotting but it did not stop him. He grit his teeth, shook it off and took a fighting stance once more.

"Tough guy aren't we?" Su sneered. TJ scoffed and held one hand in front of his chest; it began to release a deep violet flame and he placed it against one of the pillars.

"Negate." He muttered. Like a broken mirror, the pillars cracked and shattered like glass then quickly dissipated.

"Is that it?" She stood in the centre of the dispersed spell. TJ's hand still lit up quickly flashed across his body. With a wave of his hand four large streams of mana appeared before him.

"Not done yet." He clenched his fist. "Dance of Blades!" Each took the form of a long thin sword and rapidly started swinging at Su under the command of TJ. She crouched, jumped, bobbed and weaved, avoiding every attack, all while keeping a sinister smile on her face. TJ stood watching the battle apathetically while keeping one hand outstretched to keep the spell intact.

Su leapt back a safe distance from the swords and outstretched one hand as she said, "You're mine now! Trickster's Coercion!" Her smile became a grin revealing her fangs as she held one finger skyward, then pointed at TJ. The blades froze in place, and immediately turned towards TJ and began drifting towards him. TJ reeled his arm back and quickly dashed backwards, keeping his focus on the swords as they approached. "Got you now!" Su cackled. TJ froze in place and collapsed to his knees, while his arms were held up in the air by violet shackles. A field of gravity surrounded him with a towering dark ring around him like a glass case, and a magic circle appeared beneath him. The blades disappeared and four runes appeared in their places, rising to the four sides of the case. "While you were attacking with swords I had been preparing this one! Time to say goodnight! _**Wrath, Envy, Pride, Sloth! Punishments of the sinner! Condemn my enemy! Angel's Bane, Asmodeus' Vengeance!**_"

"_Another one?_" Curt whispered with an alarmed expression.

The runes shones brightly and a small black sphere formed before each, firing a thin laser at TJ.

"Gah! Urrgh…" TJ grunted attempting to resist the attacks as much as he possibly could. He collapsed on his side but the onslaught continued. Su laughed manically as the time went on. The dark ring started to slowly twist and turn being reduced from the top to the bottom, twisting around him and squeezing him tightly. The runes disappear and TJ was left completely incapacitated.

"How do you like your straitjacket TJ? You look so weak…so pathetic…_IT MAKES ME WANNA CRUSH YOU LIKE THE ROACH YOU ARE!_" She laughed demonically as she approached.

"_Sadistic poison tongued witch._" He muttered under his breath. She slowly sauntered towards and stood right beside him, his eyes immediately meeting hers. Her grin grew wider as she raised one sandal above his head. Before his head was crushed he quickly rolled aside, narrowly avoiding becoming the small smoking crater her foot created. He began to roll faster until he was able to push himself off the ground as his toes touched it, launching himself into the air and twisting in such a way that he landed on his heels and managed to regain his balance.

"If you really think just disabling my arms is enough to defeat me, you're sadly mistaken!" TJ performed a short jump which he quickly changed to a sprint. Su watched him and took on her usual defensive stance while TJ leapt through the air and descended with a massive stomp. Pieces of earth shot up into the air and TJ shouted, "Barrier Break!" Massive dark spikes shot up from the crater TJ stood in as hiss shadow grew larger, piercing every piece of shattered ground within its radius. He caught a glimpse of Su as she skillfully avoided the spell and took position at a safe distance. "Hmph!" He raised one leg in an offensive stance, spinning around once and moving his leg in a roundhouse kick motion. Followed by that was a high kick, a ground sweep, and three medium to high kicks. After each a pink crescent shaped spell took form and zipped towards Su. She easily dodged them, and TJ quickly followed his spells. TJ followed the final crescent with a kick to the stomach, and she quickly rolled over and rose from the ground slightly infuriated; her shimmering crimson eyes meeting his dull and lifeless stare.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off!" She snarled. Then she began to chuckle quietly. "Should I end this on the next attack?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than you could ever imagine to bring me down."

Su started slowly approaching TJ and he stepped back in turn, her steps becoming short leaps and his becoming a backward sprint. Su quickly chased after him and drew her dagger, eventually drawing close enough to start taking stabs at him. He stopped and began to focus on dodging her attacks, just narrowly avoiding her accurate strikes. She nearly slit his throat but only cut a few strands of hair; he performed a backflip and barely grazed her chin, which she turned against him.

She stepped towards TJ, pressing her hand against his chest and shouting, "Siphoning Rush! You're mine!" She threw the strands of hair into the air and pointed one finger up. They grew quite a few inches in size and took on a bright pink colour, then quickly took position over him and rested in the air. He quickly slid backwards and stumbled to a careless halt then attempted to regain his balance.

"Can't believe I fell for that one…" He muttered.

"Thorn Volley!" Su cried out bringing her hand down and pointing towards TJ. The thorns quickly came down all around him and rapidly impaled him. He collapsed to one knee tightly gripping one of the thorns stuck in his chest and desperately gasped for air and relief from his pain.

He placed one hand to his mouth seeming to fight off the urge to vomit and flashed a bloody grin. "Is that the best you can dish out? Come on, hit me harder! I dare you!" He stumbled to his feet and staggered towards her.

"I hope you're ready for this one then." Su raised one hand to the air and the sky turned a dark grey. Clouds emerged from thin air and clouded the blue sky as a dark energy surged from within Su and nearly forced TJ off of his feet. The clouds above her twisted and turned from where she stood as she began to chant; the sound of lightning reverberated across the battlefield. "_Envy, Pride, Greed, Sloth, Wrath! Punishments of the sinner! Souls of the forsaken! Come forth and lend your strength to destroy my enemy!_" She chanted. Five bolts of thunder came crashing down around Su leaving behind five runes suspended in mid-air. She waved a hand in front of her as she continued chanting and they took their respective places in front of her, forming a magic circle in front of her; each rune forming an end on the pentagram within the circle. Her crimson eyes lit up in the darkness as she placed a hand behind the circle and shouted, "_**Banishment of the Gods, Asmodeus' Superiority!**_" The star immediately began to emit a blinding light as it turned and began to release a powerful miasma that surged forth all around Su and past her. From the heart of the miasma a powerful beam of energy was fired directly towards TJ. The moment TJ spotted it attempted to dodge it but failed to do so as the beam shifted in his direction. As a last resort he attempted to shield the attack with a weak seal to ward off the spell. It was able to defend him for a short while, but the onslaught knew no end; his clothes were steadily torn apart by the beam and eventually the magic circle he created was shattered to pieces leaving him completely vulnerable. He blocked it with his arms and the sheer force pushed him back. His battered body resisted, but the skin on his arms was slowly being torn away by the casting and his wounded arms were failing to hold out. He tightly closed his eyes and tried to put up as much of a resistance as he could, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. When he had finally exhausted himself, the spell broke through his defense and immediately dragged him away with it tearing his wounded body apart with the utmost severity.

Further and further he went on, his body becoming nothing more than a bloody mess of revealed muscle and torn clothes. Finally, the spell had only become a thin line that disappeared in a series of tiny lights.

"_Haah…haaah…hah…_" Su breathed heavily.

Curt walked over and stood over her with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. The clouds slowly started to part and disappear. "That…wasn't really a smart move now was it? You really pushed it with that one." He said.

"_Don't give a fuck. You talk too much._" Her eyes slowly faded back into their normal green and human shape. The aura faded also. "I've waited a long ass time for a match…like that. Not every day…you can fight someone…with that much…_hurk-"_ She doubled over and began to cough up blood rather violently.

"You had one of your limbs chopped off and now you're coughing up blood. You really should have drawn the line during that fight, as to what you would, and _could_ do, spell wise that is. Using that final spell really takes the life out of you…_literally_. And your arm…you might have fixed it now but it's not gonna last. It'll still rot…if my knowledge on the spell is correct. You're gonna need to find someone who can actually fix it."

Su heaved once and spit up as much as she can then glared at Curt. "Bite me. Not like I need it anyway. I'll still kick anyone's ass if they try and take me on."

Curt shrugged and glanced off into the distance where TJ's mangled body may have been. "We should go check on him. He probably isn't dead, considering what he became after taking on that form. He should be able to withstand that much, if _luck_ is on his side. If not…well, let's not think about what will happen if he isn't." His eyes darted towards Su into an angry glare.

"Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care. I'm gonna sit here and not go." Su muttered.

Curt shrugged off her comment and started walking.

_D-damn it…damn it, damn it, damn it! I…I failed…I have to do better…I just have to! But…what am I fighting for? What exactly **is** my end goal? I want to find Iris but…I got so wrapped up in everything else I had lost the idea along the way. I don't even know where to begin to find her…but if I **do** find her…then what? Could she be the key to piecing my memories together? Is that all she means to me? Or is it the idea of dying by her hands again what makes me so reluctant to search for her? If I'm going to find her…I need to be ready or I might not get another chance. Ugh…this is all so messed up…this stupid demonic power of mine, the gem, Iris herself, and all of these memories…it doesn't make sense. Now I have to fight Yuta…what do I do? What do I want to do? The Chief mentioned that if I find the scattered pieces of my heart than I can find the answers I've been looking for. Straw Hat also mentioned something about killing Iris…but why? It's just a mess of questions without answers. Somehow I have to sift through all of these requests and my memories to find the truth behind the mystery. I'll do it…I'll do whatever it takes to find my answer!_

TJ shifted and slowly opened his eyes; he rose from the ground and sat up feeling weak and groggy.

"How you feeling? You took quite the beating there…you alright? Can you move?" Curt asked him offering him a hand.

"It still hurts a bit, but I'm alright. I don't remember anything after she dropped that geyser on me…coulda' sworn I had died there…it was terrible! And there was this creepy voice after…but I don't really recall what happened. I just feel like I have no energy in my body whatsoever…must have spent all my mana casting spells or something." TJ sighed.

"You'd be surprised at some of the things you did back there."

"Don't tell me." TJ said waving his hands in an unusual gesture. "I don't wanna know what I did this time! Anymore surprises and my heart might explode. I can do without that. The explosion, that is." He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Let's go check on Su."

"It's gonna be a bit of a walk." Curt told him.

"Yeah by the tracks on the ground here, I get that feeling too. It's still giving off this horrible feeling and purple gas stuff…" TJ muttered.

As the two approached they could see Su double over again and wiping her mouth.

"Ugh…if I keep throwing up my organs are gonna come out too…" She muttered. Her eyes darted in their direction and she frowned. "Th' hell do you idiots want?"

TJ looked a little startled and Curt furrowed his brows. "Su, I'm hurt!" He said in what he believed was his most convincing hurt voice.

"Don't give a damn. We done here? I've got better things to do then just puke my guts up." She stood up straight and took a deep breath.

Curt stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry; she glared in turn. "You can puke your guts up in Scrap Valley too. The gates gonna open up any second now and we'll be able to head back." He said.

"You okay Su? By the way you look and sound right now you don't look too good. You're all bruised and a bit bloody too." TJ said.

"Does it look like I'm not alright?" He nodded. "Kiss my ass. Don't need your smarmy bullshit right now."

TJ seemed to fidget a bit while Su muttered something under her breath. "Hey Su..." He began. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, acknowledging his request for her attention. "…How did I do? Was my fighting alright? Do you think I'm ready to take on Yuta?" His eyes lit up in a way just begging for her to acknowledge his ability.

"Umm…" She glanced around a couple times, her eyes meeting Curt's for a moment. His cheeks were filled with air and were turning a rosy pink; he appeared to be stifling a laugh. "Uhh…" She caught a glimpse of TJ with the same expression as before, waiting for her response. "You did g-" She paused. "Not b-" She furrowed her brows. "It was o-urk-" She face-palmed and slid her hand down her face in her own frustration. "It was alr-urghgh-" Her face cringed, eyes shrunk and complexion turned a gentle violet as her struggle continued. "AAAH!" She finally yelled out from the frustration. Curt's laughter got louder by the second as he collapsed to the ground in tears screaming for her to stop.

"Stop! I'm gonna die!" He cried out as he rolled left and right.

Su gave up and started to breathe again, and TJ's worried expression returned to a sympathetic one. "You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to you know. You nearly suffocated there." He said.

Curt stood up with a big smile and a tear-stained shirt and placed a hand on TJ's shoulder. "It's not that she doesn't _want_ to say it…" He snickered. "It's just the fact that she _can't!_ This girl couldn't compliment someone if her life depended on it!"

TJ looked at him quizzically. "I'm sure she could if she really wanted to…maybe she just doesn't do it often."

Su strode past TJ and pulled Curt along with her as she drew her dagger and held it to his neck. "_One more word and I'll personally slit your throat. Then I'll make an extra special incision in your stomach in the shape of a fuckin' smiley face. That'll give you something to laugh about! Got it? Good!_" She sheathed her dagger and walked towards a tall beam of light that was now a snow white colour; it appeared to be the exit to Scrap Valley. Curt grinned and gestured TJ over as he too walked into the gate.

In a bright flash of light the three appeared where they had left in Scrap Valley, releasing a powerful surge of wind upon their return and blowing away any surrounding robots.

TJ covered his mouth and attempted to clear his throat. In a hoarse voice he said, "_Do you know anything about that voice I might have heard Curt? Whatever happened in the battle, I don't wanna know, but that…that man…sounded so evil…why did he help me?_"

"Tell you what," Curt began, "If you don't ask me that, I'll tell you something else. But not just anything."

TJ rubbed throat gently. "I had a question a while back that nobody was willing to answer…think you could tell me?" Curt shrugged. "I wanted to know why the land all over this world _levitates_. Excluding the cities, everywhere I've been there's floating pieces of land. One ma can only climb so many ladders! Any idea why?"

Curt grinned and said, "Ah…Jienda lore, that's my specialty. It all started when-"

Su yelled loudly and said, "Cut the crap and get to the good parts already! Nobody wants to hear your old man stories!"

"I haven't even started yet!"

She scoffed. "Yeah whatever. Anyway what happens was like over a million years ago there was this huge war between the Gods and the Demons. The Demons did some stuff that pissed off the Gods so they decided to put a stop to them entirely. The magical war was so huge that it pretty much ruined Jienda. The world as we see it now is what it's become and it's pretty freakin' awesome, the stuff you can hear in the legends. I heard that during the war there was a tear between dimensions and some of the demons escaped to others. There were elves and stuff too. You wouldn't believe it even if you heard it from the Chief herself. Anyway, after the Gods disappeared but many of the demons remained, and that's why there are people like us."

TJ blinked thoughtfully while Curt frowned. "You skipped out on most of the important portions of the legend!" Curt roared.

Su waved his comment off and glanced ahead of them. "Who cares? We've got bigger things to worry about right now." She pointed ahead. "The city is right over there. You all set TJ? You better not have any regrets or second thoughts now, 'cause Yuta seems to have his mind set on kicking your ass, or killing you. Remember, fight to kill, not to survive." TJ nodded sternly and Su waved them forward. Su ran ahead and started breaking the nearby robots with Curt's help while TJ lagged behind.

_There's a lot more to everything than I had thought. But…I can't forget what I came to do. Certainly, Yuta knows something about this. He wants me dead, claims that I'm a demon under the Chief's protection. But if I am, why would the Chief and the others from Yggdrasil go to such lengths to keep me safe? Then there's Su and Curt also…they know a lot about my situation, yet d so much to keep it secret and to help me better myself. Little by little, they're helping me come to know who and what I really am. But right now, a new flag for me to pursue was raised on the matter of whom that voice belonged too and why he chose to help me when I had lost the battle. Right now what matters most is mentally preparing myself to battle Yuta. I also need to find the Iris stone nearby…I can feel its presence resonating inside of my crystal. With their help, and through the Iris stones, I may be able to get one step closer to finding Iris and to defeating Choen Palm._

TJ thought. Curt and Su stood nearby each other, Curt stomping a Diode into the ground while Su smashed her dagger into the screen of a Cordless.

"Tell me something Su." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Those things you had said before TJ had revived; what were they?"

She sighed. "They were the teachings of my old teacher Tamori. Though he constantly reminded me of them during his training, I knew they weren't what he truly believed." Her expression turned slightly melancholy. "I won't let what he did for me go to waste."

"Interesting."

"Ahh!" TJ cried out as he collided with a protruding platform. "What's this thing doing here?! It's so…so unnecessary! I mean, the area isn't _that_ flat but it's like, flat-high-flat! Cut out the middle man!"

Su snickered and Curt gave him a hand up. He quickly followed behind Curt and Su beckoned them over to a ladder.

"There's someone out there who needs my talent more than anyone. I'll put it to use." She said.

The three scrambled up the ladder as TJ asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Curt said.

"Pretty much." She too said.

"You guys and your secrets..." TJ muttered.

Su looked upon the path to the City of Iron and grinned maliciously. "This is it!" She excitedly said. "I'm pretty damn sure that we'll be fighting more than just Yuta. I could bet Choen Palm has some chumps working under or with her there. I heard that most of the scientists that fled from Kimara flocked to here and got new jobs."

Curt nodded in agreement and TJ took a deep breath. "I'm ready when you guys are."

"Then let's go." Curt said. "Time waits for no man."

* * *

><p><em>That pretty much wraps up #3. Next time we'll finally wrap up the City of Iron arc and move on towards the last chapter before the finale. Also TJ's question was a reference to chapter 3, for those who forgot. An elephant never forgets. And don't forget guys, visit my twitter for witty commentary and updates on the progress of the following chapter! Thanks for reading!<em>


	21. From the Embers

_If at any point you feel a bit of confusion with this chapter, scroll down to the end to see my notes. It should clarify any misunderstandings._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen: From the Embers-The Tyrant, the Harbinger and the Hanamah Survivors<strong>_

The three pressed on towards the city until TJ stopped and turned to Su. She glared back at him, profusely sweating and desperately panting.

"You're not looking so good Su…you wanna stop and rest for a bit? There's still some time before the promised meeting time right Curt?" He suggested and Curt nodded in turn.

"Hell no." Su bluntly responded.

"That place over there looks abandoned. Let's go take a breather in there."

"I said I-what the hell are you doing? Lemme' go you asshole!" Su struggled as he placed one hand over his shoulder and helped her towards a nearby vacant building.

They entered the building revealing it to be an abandoned home; the walls covered in burns and the ground littered with shattered glass and other bits of litter. The paint on the walls was peeled and there was destroyed furniture scattered throughout the hallways and inside the tiny rooms. A nearby stairwell led them to the upper floor, which seemed to have suffered even more than the previous floor, revealing wires hanging from walls and a destroyed bathroom. The three entered the nearest room which revealed something to be in their favour; a burnt but still whole bed rested in the center of the room. TJ let go of Su and attempted to force some of the springs back into the mattress, then nearly jumped aside as Su collapsed to the bed and fell asleep immediately.

"Well…that settles that." he said chuckling to himself.

"That girl is gonna kill herself one of these days." Curt muttered.

"What happened to Su that made her like this? I've only seen her in such bad shape once but…she didn't do _that_ again…did she? She didn't have to use it because of me right?!"

"I dunno what _that_ is, but I don't think she used it. She did use _something_ though, and it looks like it took a fair bit out of her. She should be fine after resting a bit. You should get some rest too. You're not looking too good."

"You're probably right. All these thoughts of having to fight Yuta is getting me all nervous…I hope I'm ready for it. Dueling with Su in that place gave me a taste of what it was like to have access to incredible and devastating powers like those. I have to work hard to become stronger and to be able to do incredible things like that without the need for the boosted mana. With power like that, I'd actually be able to protect the people I care about, instead of vice versa, and I'll be able to defeat those who dare to oppose me." Curt looked alarmed and TJ laughed uneasily. "Sorry…too dark."

Curt chuckled and turned towards the door. "We all have to face our inner demons sooner or later. Get some rest; if you need me I'll be downstairs. I need to devise counter measures for any plans that Yuta may have come up with."

"Good night." Curt raised a hand as he disappeared into the dark corridor. TJ sat against the wall and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander as he eventually fell asleep.

"_You've sacrificed so much for the child, and once again risked your life in order to protect them. I could never thank you enough for the things you have done for us." The voice of an unfamiliar woman said. Her voice was quiet and calming, like a lullaby._

"_I told you it's not that big a deal. I've got my intentions and stuff and we already made a deal so the rest doesn't matter. I'll make sure to succeed within the time you gave me, so as long as you keep your end of the bargain then whatever had to be done to get there…I won't give a crap about. As long as I can have my wish." This time it was Su's voice. It did not appear to have the ferocity it normally would._

"_I swear upon my title as His Left Hand that I will see my promise through up to the very end. Alas, I wish for your safety in the matter also, so do what you can to protect him, and what you must to protect yourself."_

"_I'll be fine, and either way, if he goes down I'm goin' down with him. But, I won't let anyone ever get that close."_

"_I leave the child in your hands young governor."_

"_I'll get the job done."_

Curt sat on a torn-up couch on the lower floor seemingly contemplating something. He reached into his rucksack and drew a book from within it, tapping it twice and causing it to emit a gentle glow.

A recorded male voice said, "This book contains various information on…_The Nine Worlds_. If this book does not belong to you, please return it to _Curt_. Please say password clearly now."

"Sovereignty." Curt responded.

"Welcome back _Curt_." The book levitated in the air and flipped to the most recent pages.

Curt intertwined his fingers and took a deep breath. As he spoke, the words were written into the book as if by magic, in a mysterious language, "The most recent battle the _agent_ has taken part in has shown signs of rapid growth towards the Agasuric lineage. Though its views on the world seem to be leaning closer to the Neutrality and Order routes, it continues to show growth in only one aspect of the three. Its pursuit of the Neutrality route has greatly decreased over the span of its adventure, and in its place is a growing desire for Order. The seal on its inner Agasura has finally been broken, which may turn the entire situation around; should that impact him enough, it may choose another route. Should the agent count on that power once more, it may lose control and unleash his first Agasuric form, or bring out the being within it. Further investigation is necessary. The time has almost come for a decision to be made. Once it is done, the final battle will draw ever closer."

TJ slowly opened his eyes and stretched. "What a weird dream that was…that voice sounded so familiar too. Just like that dream I had when we crash landed on Toad Island!" TJ rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _I remember seeing Su at the end of the dream, but…it wasn't quite her. Could it have been someone who looked like her? A twin? Clone? Maybe she knows something about it._ "Su? Hey Su!"

"What do you want?" She asked walking into the room.

"Hey, you're better! Good to know, but not important right now. Is your hair naturally blonde or was it green originally? Also were your eyes blue before?"

She frowned. "I dunno if you're just an idiot or getting senile, but no, and no. Walking away now." She did as she said and walked down the stairs.

"Guess I should have expected that." TJ muttered. He chuckled quietly. "Well, judging by that response I doubt she knows anything about it so either my dreams are trying to tell me something, or they're _just_ dreams." He rose from where he sat and dusted off his clothes, then made his way downstairs.

The three were gathered inside the destroyed room silently waiting for someone to speak.

"There isn't much to be said, is there?" Curt asked. A rhetorical question. "Our target is Yuta; if we find him there, and we all take him on, taking him down shouldn't be very hard at all. Though that would be too easy wouldn't it?"

"Obviously." Su said.

"Exactly. We need to prepare for any situation; Yuta knows that he'll be up against TJ, but he won't be expecting you and I. But what average man would take on a being he knows is an Agasura? Especially one that's stronger than him? He might be foolish, but he's not stupid. I'm willing to bet that he at least hired one or two mercenaries or set up traps ahead of our arrival in order to prevent TJ from having any advantage over him."

"Get to the point."

"I recommend that you and I take the lead Su. If we throw TJ in first he'll use whatever he may have on him. Worst case scenario, we're ready for whatever he can throw at us, and TJ is capable of protecting himself. Unless something goes horribly wrong, TJ can stay somewhere safe while we take down Yuta, and then interrogate him after."

"Huh. Thought we'd get to kill him. That kid's out for blood. I think we should skip the interrogation."

"He obviously knows something right? We need to find out where and how he found that information. Whatever happens after I'll let you two decide how to handle it. Our first priority is stopping him. With that said, be on your guard for anything, be it traps or an ambush, and come out in one piece."

Su grinned. "Easy!"

"Let's do our best." TJ said.

The three set out and continued down the path towards the City of Iron, eventually coming across a sign welcoming them in. Though massive buildings were sprawled along what seemed to have been a metropolis, the streets appeared to be completely barren. Everything looked rather run-down to the group, but still seemed in a functioning condition. The deserted aura that the city emitted made it almost feel as if nothing could work, and if anyone was around now, or even to begin with. The area was packed with unusual inventions and buildings sporting objects like gears and wheels upon them giving the city an even more technological feeling. Beneath where they walked the sounds of gears grinding against each other and beeps sounded through the area. Many of the chimneys in the city still billowed smoke that assisted the factories in blotting out the sky creating an artificial twilight.

The trio uneasily walked through the streets glancing around expecting something to move or to ambush them, but it appeared to be safe. Nearby they found a group of people standing outside of what appeared to be the city's market, each wearing unique outfits and accessories. As unusual as they were, one of them stood out more than the rest. Amidst the group a lanky man with long silver hair and pale skin turned to them and laughed quietly. His hair covered both of his eyes which made the group question how he saw them. He wore a white lab coat with a navy blue dress shirt beneath it and a sky blue tie over it; he also wore matching navy blue pants and shoes. In his right hand he held an open book and his left, a beaker filled with a bright blue liquid. From beneath his coat two long robotic tentacles emerged, each with an eye on the end, seemingly staring at the group.

"_Jeez…and I thought I was weird_." TJ muttered looking away.

"_Stay focused! _Remember, we came to find Yuta. Everyone else here doesn't have to be involved in this, _not that I care if they were_." Curt whispered.

Su approached the nearest person to them and greeted them. The woman she approached was tall and slender with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and bright cyan eyes. She wore a maid outfit; apron included, black shoes and a white ribbon in her hair. "Welcome guest, what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"We're looking for somebody. He's about this tall, has spiky blue hair, and a rotten personality. Seen him?" Su asked. The girl froze in place for a few moments with a surprised look, then backed away to a nearby alleyway and hid. "The hell's your problem?! We haven't even _done anything_ yet!" Su turned back to the other two glaring balefully.

"What are you looking at us like that for? It's not our fault you scared her off." Curt said.

"Let's try asking that kid over there. Maybe he-she…he…? Argh whatever! Gender doesn't matter! Information does! Let's go ask." TJ, leading the other two approached a young person with bright red hair and chestnut eyes. They wore a pair of red overalls atop a white t-shirt, with matching shoes and a hat with a light bulb and buttons attached to it. They also wore matching wristlets with what seemed to be a prototype watch, a yellow scarf with a star button pinned to it, a pair of yellow belts with three oval canteens hanging from them, a pouch, a silver chain and a battery at the back. A long thin cord connected from the battery to the hat, powering the light bulb. They also had a bandage on their cheek, left arm, a ring on the left index finger, and a silver toolbox in the left hand. Possibly a teenager or young adult. "Hey there, mind if I ask you a question?"

The stranger tilted their hat slightly and said, "Shoot."

"We're looking for a guy named Yuta. He's roughly this tall, carries two guns, icy blue hair...kinda spiky…seen him around here lately?"

"_Please don't run away_." Curt whispered.

The stranger smiled. "Actually I have. He came by not too long ago. Said he was expecting a guy that fits your description." They told him. They raised his toolbox slightly and held it under their arm.

"Great! Thank goodness everyone isn't terrified of us. Oh hey look guys there's a-"

TJ was cut off as Curt shouted, "_HIT THE FLOOR!_" He pulled TJ down as he and Su fell prone and nearly got hit by the three bullets fired from the stranger's toolbox. Quickly looking up, TJ spotted a small barrel protruding from the toolbox just before it retreated inside and the toolbox closed.

"Oops! Did I do that?" The stranger said in a teasing tone.

"An _Engineer_? Has the job become available to the mass public already?" Curt asked.

"The hell's an engineer?" Su asked slightly infuriated.

"I'll explain later! Just take 'em out!" Curt leapt from the ground and tackled the stranger to the ground. "Su, get the legs!" Curt shouted to her as she grabbed hold of both the stranger's legs.

"Lemme' go! Let go already!" The stranger shouted while flailing around in an attempt to break free.

"Listen, and listen well." Curt said in a commanding tone. "You're gonna tell us where Yuta is, and you're going to do it _right now_, before I make you wish you never crossed paths with us."

The stranger finally tired themselves out from struggling and gave in to Curt's demand. "He's in the Traveller's Bar near MD and Master Berkhart!"

Curt's eyes darted towards a pair of people standing next to the City of Iron's Traveller's Bar. A tall slender woman with long blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail caught his attention first; she wore a partially unzipped chestnut coloured coat atop a thin dark brown top sporting similar buttons to the stranger and matching pants. She wore dark brown sandals, gloves, a ribbon tying her hair up, a loupe over her left eye and a sash and belt with various thin canteens upon them, alike to the stranger's. Her left hand had a circular piece of metal with a string extending from it and connecting to the glove's wrist area, she also had a pair of goggles around her neck and upon her back was an extremely large spanner, one that nearly matched her in height.

A meter or two away stood a handsome man with long sleek violet hair rising in the front in such a manner that it made Curt wonder whether it was a style or bed hair, which was also tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon and rested upon his left shoulder. He had chestnut eyes and wore a violet suit beneath a white sleeveless coat, a red tie and white dress shoes. He wore a white ring on his right index finger, a monocle that was pinned to his tie by a silver brooch connected by a silver chain, silver earrings, and he carried a bottle of expensive looking alcohol. He may have been the owner of the Traveller's Bar.

Curt's eyes shifted back to the woman and stayed focused on her for a brief period. _Berkhart…the creator of the prototype Engineer and Meister class…founder of the Iron Faction Corporation, and the creator of the robots in this area. She was deemed a genius, being the creator of the MGs, and her prototypes designed for humans allowed her to rise to stardom among the scientists. To think she'd be in this run down town…_Curt took a deep breath. "I want one of you to bring Yuta to me, and no further harm shall be brought to this person. Do I make myself clear?"

Berkhart glanced at MD and gestured for him to follow Curt's request with a wave of her hand. At the same time she removed her spanner from her back and tightly gripped it, likely in case negotiations failed. MD exited the bar shortly after with someone's footsteps quietly echoing from within. Shortly after Yuta emerged from the darkness sporting a new look with his hands ready to draw his weapons. This time around, he wore a yellow tyrolean with a red ribbon around it and a feather protruding from the top. He also wore a sleeveless leather vest with a golden emblem, leather pants, black gloves with a mix of white around the wrists, red and yellow in the center and black fingertips and palms and finally leather shoes. As he approached, Curt and Su let the stranger go and Su quickly returned to the crystal.

He slowly opened his eyes and his stare focused on TJ. "It's been quite some time TJ. We finally meet again." He said calmly.

TJ glared at him and shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Enough with the act! First you befriend me, then you betray me and challenge me?! Now you stand before me again with some bullshit hero act…you make me sick Yuta!" He roared.

Yuta flipped his hair out of his eyes and crossed his arms. "Mikoyan, MD, keep his ally _busy_."

"You're a real moron _Yu_." Su said as she emerged from the crystal again.

For a couple of moments his expression looked shocked from hearing Su's comment. "_It couldn't be…_" He muttered. He looked at Su in disbelief then squinted and shook his head.

"Your damn right it is! Forgot my face that easily after all these years? You're still the idiot you were back then, and that's one thing that sure as hell didn't change about you!" She grinned. "I'm the Suuba that kicked your ass back then, and now I'm gonna do it again!"

Yuta furrowed his brows. "When you put it like that, I remember you clearly, but you can't…I mean…you shouldn't…"

"Yeah I got captured. 'S not like I _died_ though. Who the hell do you think I am? What happened in Elfa is a whole different case. I _did_ die there, but I'm here now so the rest is history. _It wasn't quite death though…_but anyway, who the hell do you take me for?!"

"You're…another survivor of the attack on _Hanamah_…but you died in Elfa…" His eyes darted towards TJ into a fierce glare. "It was _you_ wasn't it?! You and that cursed demonic magic! _Enough of this!_ I won't stand for it any longer! I'll never forgive you for what you had done to my family, and all the others in Hanamah, demon!"

TJ could feel his temperature rising as the blood rushed to his head from the anger swelling inside of him, ready to burst. "Demon?_ Demon?! DEMON?! ENOUGH ALREADY!_ Time and time again I've had to hear you goin' off about freakin' demons! I've had enough of it! What demon?! Tell me! _You damned dirty imp __**what**__ demon are you talking about?!_`TJ snarled.

Yuta's glare became more intense by the second. "_The same demon who did this._" He lifted up the fringe of his hair resting on his forehead. Right in the center of it was a scar, one shaped like an 'x' that seemed to have healed over the years. TJ silently stared at the scar as something in the back of his mind seemed to be attempting to emerge once more. A feeling similar to those he had felt whenever he activated an Iris Stone overtook him and he collapsed to one knee breathing heavily as the pupils from his eyes slowly faded away and his irises grew slightly larger. From his breaths small violet clouds emerged and all around him a mana of the same colour began to take form.

Curt ran over to help TJ and was quickly held back as Berkhart shouted, "MD, Mikoyan, do not let him near the client!" MD and the stranger named Mikoyan approached and held Curt back by both his arms.

"TJ don't give in yet! It's still early to take on that form!" Su shouted in an attempt to reach him.

Curt looked back to MD and Mikoyan and smiled. "So…would you two be so kind to let me go so I can help him?"

"Sorry bud, that's not happening. We got quite a handsome tip for this gig." MD told him.

Curt sighed. "You'll regret not doing it."

"Just as I had thought, the Iris stones aren't the only means to return your memory to you, obviously. Some of them are still there, and it just takes something strong enough to jog your memory enough for it to become clear again. If I can bring back the memory of what you truly are, I can release your inner demon!" Yuta snarled. He reached for his gun case and drew two new guns, skillfully twirling them around in his hand. He caught them and pointed one at TJ. That which he aimed, a snow white and its twin a deep violet, each with a wing-like design at the front and an aqua jewel placed at the top of the disassembly bolt.

"Valkyrie guns?! For God Ah's sake TJ get the hell up will you?!" Su shouted. She tried to raise him from the ground and pull him away but he just would not move. She wore and quickly returned to the crystal before Yuta had finished charging his attack.

"Show me the demon that you truly are TJ." He aimed the violet magnum at him and it began to emit a deep purple glow. Then it finally fired a thin stream of light that collided with TJ. Once again, from where he stood violet streams of mana shot up towards the sky, but this time around they gathered around in a whirlpool that swirled high above the city, and massive beams rained down upon it partially destroying the city. The sky darkened even further and turned a crimson red. The city began to feel much more humid as an unknown fog began to fill the area.

When TJ arose he found himself near a village; the whole place lit up in flames as a series of battles took place across the burning plains and within the village's walls. Some ran away, many screamed in agony as they were burned, stabbed or shot with arrows. Children cried as they were carried away in sacks on the shoulders of men in armor and screams echoed from the smoke-filled skies.

"W-what is this?! Why…am I seeing this?" TJ asked himself desperately trying to hold back his tears. "This is…absolutely horrible…"

Within the crowd something emerged, like a phoenix from the ashes a lone figure levitated above them, a series of spells of every element surged forth from it and began to quell the masses. Nearby the silky contempt of a familiar voice caused TJ's stares to follow the location of the voice to discover an unfamiliar pair of figures.

"I would say the plan went without a hitch, but that right there proved to be one." The voice was female. "Nonetheless, it will not hinder us in the slightest. The Dark Moon King shall have the God's Governor of Earth, and he'll have his men track down the location of the other proxy and Iris Livier's corpse so we can finally collect the remaining pieces of the Heart of Yggdrasil. Then this world shall be ours!" She cackled and placed her hands on her hips. TJ weakly approached the two in an attempt to get a closer look at who they may have been, and they did not seem to notice him as he approached. One of the two had slightly long silver hair tied in a ponytail by a small purple scrunchy and wore a sun and moon earring on each respective ear and wore a long white lab coat. The other next to her, also wore a long lab coat, and the closer he got the more uneasy he felt about it.

He finally neared the second figure and discovered a boy who had short black spiky hair and lazy brown eyes. His expression was apathetic to the suffering of the villagers fleeing from their enemies. The boy was him, and beside him stood his arch enemy, Choen Palm. He felt a searing pain in his chest and he tightly gripped where the crystal lay. He tightly closed his eyes and opened them again to see his past self holding a boy with deep blue hair by the neck.

"You are quite brave boy…to challenge me. Did you know that? It's a refreshing surprise. I think I like you, so I will not kill you. Not today…not yet." He smiled mirthlessly, the smile of a killer. The fresh blood on his lab coat glistening in the moonlight coming in through the window. "Revenge is like a fine wine; if you leave it to ferment for a fair amount of time, the hated grows and it makes taking it so much sweeter. It is not a one sided coin though; when I find you again, I will be sure to kill you slowly, and savour every last moment, right to your very last scream…" His bloody violet claw eased up on the boy's neck as his grin grew wider. "Become stronger, boy, ferment your hatred for me, and when we cross paths again, we shall settle this once and for all." He paused for a moment, frowned, and then grinned, baring his fangs at the boy. "I just had a brilliant idea. With this, you will never forget me…"

With his free hand he slowly and carefully carved an 'x' into the boy's forehead, as the boy silently watched, with the utmost fury he could muster focused on TJ. He tossed him aside, knocking him unconscious and exited the house, walking back to the battlefield. The pain returned to TJ but this time much worse, along with the Frequency reaching its most deafening note. He tightly gripped his chest and screamed, wishing it all away, and hoping that it would come to an end as soon as possible. Just when he was on the verge of giving up, it had disappeared, and he fell into the unknown darkness…

The fog began to fade and within it a lone figure stood, hunched over as a series of apparitions gathered around it. TJ's screams eventually came to a halt and the shallow breaths he took were the only sound that remained as the beam of light began to dissipate. The fog finally faded, and there stood TJ with long and messy black hair resting upon his shoulders and giving off an aura that certainly was not his own; this one much more sinister and murderous.

"The power of the Valkyrie Magnums…really is incredible." Curt said. He turned back to the two and said, "I've hear a lot about the legendary Valkyrie weapons you know. Apparently the Valkyrie Magnums were a pair designed for demon hunting; the violet magnum was designed to call/attract demons wherever it fired, while having a secondary effect on bringing out inner demons and their true forms on a specific target. The white magnum on the other hand, was what was used to kill them. The bullets were tempered in holy water to ensure that they would be the bane of any demon. The violet magnum was designed to only summon demons when a charge attack is used, so the gun wouldn't be useless when fighting against them. Truly a brilliant design." Curt gave two thumbs up though he was still being held captive.

Su emerged from the crystal again looking frustrated and fairly sullen. Her long blonde hair turned black and her eyes a crimson red. "Will you shut up and help me out here already?!"

"If you haven't noticed these fine gentlemen are _holding me captive, thank you very much!_"

TJ opened his eyes and his pupils steadily faded in, a crimson red alike to Su's. He stood up, stretched, and placed a hand on Su's head.

"Shit!" She swore as she immediately turned into a series of orbs of light and was forced back into the crystal. "How did he-I can't get out…bastard!" She said from within him.

He yawned lazily and glanced at Yuta. "It has been much too long since I have been in this world. My how it has changed…you were the one to summon me, am I correct? Who might you be wielder of the Valkyrie Magnums?" He said with a completely different voice, a sly and malicious tone.

"I am the boy whose family you _murdered_ in cold blood! The boy whose village you and the Dark Moon Kingdom burned to the ground! _The boy who you chose not to murder for the sake of your sick revenge fetish!_ Now I'm a man, and I'll be the man to take your life for the sake of my revenge!"

TJ scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It sounds familiar, but it is just not ringing any bells. Would you give me a hint?" Yuta scowled and clenched his fist, but per request, he flipped his hair aside and revealed his scar. "Aha! I remember you now, boy!" He said raising a finger to the air as a gesture of his realization. "You are quite the _die-hard_ boy. You even summoned me here for your vengeance. I am very impressed."

Yuta shook his head, his eyes filled with the same hatred and bloodlust he had in TJ's memory. "After leaving Hanamah I did as much research as I could to find out everything about you. In books they were only tales and legends, foretelling the inevitable _end_, but your existence is proof that they're real, and my destiny is also…my village…my family…and all the other _Cerebians_ you had killed were more than enough for me to seek you out. I'm gonna put an end to your crimes before my allies and the rest of Jienda is put in any more danger by your hands, _Harbinger Adonis!_"

Curt seemed to have a revelation the moment he had said that. "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! Adonis?! Like _THE _Adonis?! I thought it was the Tyr-oops almost let it slip…" He laughed. "I expected _something_ but not _**that**_ _something_. Seriously you guys, can you let me go? I really should deal with that guy. I don't think your client is gonna survive this battle." Curt explained.

"No can do boss." MD said flashing Curt a gentlemanly, but somewhat terrified grin. All of the other citizens had already fled, including Berkhart.

Curt sighed. "I try not to resort to violence, but you two aren't giving me a choice." He placed his hands face down and they both lit up a gentle gold. A jet of wind fired from them causing MD and Mikoyan to let him go as he launched himself away from the two to skillfully land behind them and fire another two jets, knocking them unconscious from a collision with the pavement. With a wave of his hand a series of blue transparent windows appeared before him and he quickly started pressing on them, each displaying various texts and changing as he pressed them. "It's time to make an appearance Robo! Things have gotten a tad out of hand, so I'll be needing your help from here on out!"

Adonis' crimson eyes flared with excitement as a wide grin spread across his face. "Ah…_The Redeemer_, and Vandel assassin Yuta! It truly is destiny is it not? You were born to kill me, I need you out of the way for Father's return, and here we are face to face again. These moments are truly glorious. Although, being trapped in this body for…how many centuries has it been? It has been quite a few years since I last saw you though. I am a bit stiff, and my abilities in this body are rather limited, but it shall suffice. Come Yuta, let us dance the dance of death!" He waved his hand in a challenging motion.

"It'll be over quickly, I can promise you that!" Yuta exclaimed.

Yuta immediately aimed his guns and fired two shots from each, while Adonis quickly approached and avoided the bullets at a speed to fast for the naked eye. He fired in each and every place Adonis moved but did not land a single successful shot on his target. He quickly followed up with a dive and another two shots, rolling between Adonis' legs and firing two shots back without looking back. Adonis followed him with a backflip, landing on his chest and clenching his fists with a maniac grin. With as much force and momentum as he could, he began to violently pound Yuta's face into the ground. He jumped off of him grabbed him by the leg with one hand and began to spin him around. He inched towards a building while sliding on the balls of his hells and slammed him against the wall.

"Now do you see, boy?! _This_ is the difference in power!" Adonis cried out in a nearly hysteric voice from his excitement. "Did you really think a boy like you stood even a chance against the likes of me?! Foolish!" The gem in TJ's chest began to emanate a bright green and Su emerged from behind Adonis in an ethereal form.

"Yuta you're a fucking _moron_! What kind of dumbass would _summon _a demon who was sealed away?! You don't stand a chance against him! You've got no magic, you're _horrible_ with guns, and you're fighting a losing battle against someone you don't know jack shit about!" She bellowed.

Adonis glared over his shoulder and frowned at Su as he said, "I must be honest. You are quite the annoyance. If you have not noticed, we are _fighting_ right now. If the boy wishes to die, then why deny him this?" He shrugged. "It is not like he would care what about what you tell him regardless. He issued a challenge and wishes for his revenge, so I shall grant it for him. Nonetheless, if you have any more to say to me, either you are madly in love with the boy or…have some other motive behind keeping him alive."

Su glared at him, but seemingly considered his points. She raised her eyebrows. "As much as I hate your guts, you do raise a good point. But if you ever, _ever_ say that I'm in love with him again, I'll rip your lower intestines out and choke you with them."

"Very charming." He responded as if naturally.

"You sound like a refined TJ. Gross." Adonis blinked twice but seemed to brush off the comment.

Yuta began to stir and slowly rose from the ground and wiped the blood from his nose.

Adonis grinned and jeered, "That is what I like to see! Quite the tenacious boy! Come get some more punishment!"

Yuta tightly gripped his guns and shook off his shock. "If you think that's all I could take then you're gonna be in for quite the surprise, you dirty bastard!" He retorted.

He leapt towards the building he just hit and launched himself off of it, immediately soaring towards Adonis while firing. He skillfully dodged and took a swing at Yuta while he lowered his head to avoid the incoming attack, landing with a roll. He got back on his knees and fired six shots back at his enemy. Adonis quickly avoided each shot while Yuta rose to his feet and continued his barrage, followed by a short jump into a dash. Catching Adonis off guard he hit him with the butt of his gun across the face, knocking him to the ground and leaving him wide open for Yuta's next shot. Yuta pointed his white magnum at him and fired the shot, only managing to hit Adonis' shoulder.

The wound quietly sizzled as smoke emerged from it, causing Adonis to glance at it with remorse.

"Fine, I deserved that one, but you really should know better boy." Adonis disappeared in a cloud of violet smoke with a '_poof!_' then reappeared in Yuta's face and punched him in the stomach, winding him. "Close combat really is not suited for a ranged weapon wielder like yourself." He raised one foot and kicked Yuta across the cheeks with both sides of it, then kicked him in the chest, launching him backwards. Yuta tumbled away and collapsed on his back, and within seconds of stopping he was picked up again and received a flurry of punches to the nose. "I must admit, this is quite fun." He said with a childish grin. "You humans are so foolish and weak! I can see why father would wish to _destroy all of you_." He purposely emphasized the last portion of his sentence.

Su emerged from the crystal again and yelled, "Curt, _do something already!_"

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" He cried out in response. Since his last action, he had stood still with his eyes closed and his arms crossed and head lowered. He reopened his eyes and placed one hand to his forehead, looking skyward. "It's about damn time!" He shouted as a massive ship sailed through the sky, slowly making its way through the smog. Almost like a massive metal fish in a sea of smog, it slowly emerged and shuddered to a sudden halt, causing massive winds to pick up around the surrounding area; the sound of the wind whistling caught Adonis' attention as something bolted towards the city, rapidly picking up speed as it shot downwards from the ship.

"What…is that?" Adonis muttered, suddenly freezing in the middle of punching Yuta.

With a loud thud a cloud out dust engulfed the area and surrounded all of them. Within it, something stood beside Curt, who waves his hand and coughed. It was a rather unfamiliar silhouette; it was too large to be a human, appeared to be hunched over, or quite possibly unnaturally wide, and it began to spin causing the cloud of dust to gather to it and disperse. Beside Curt stood a person, but one that appeared to be the pilot of a robot big enough to fit a human.

"It's high time you got here Robo! Didn't think you were gonna show, but you went for the flashy entrance and everything! I give it my seal of approval." Curt said giving his partner a thumbs-up.

The robot was lime green with one large tire, and two small tires connected to it by a small piece of metal protruding from the center of the center tire. Another piece from that same piece of metal extended upwards towards the body, and in the centre an orange spine-like piece held the body up with the aid of two black pieces of metal on each side, and a tie in the center beneath the body; it could only be seen from the back. A half-sphere metal design shaped the body/head and two green eyes lit up the front, with a small hatch-like mouth beneath them. The top was a glass semi-circle with an open inside, sporting a comfy red seat where the driver could sit and control the machine. From the body two thin green arms extended out towards two thick bracelet-like designs made of the same metal as the body's supports, and two clamps the same colour as the rest of the body rested on the ends. The driver was a boy, who shared a lot of similarities with Curt in nearly every physical aspect, aside from the wind-swept blue hair, sharp crimson eyes and an unusual hat that covered most of his hair, which also featured goggles. He wore a matching tan set of overalls and gloves.

Su emerged from the crystal again and squinted at the two attempting to get a better look. "The hell is that?" She asked.

"I'd like to introduce you guys to RoboCurt. Or Robo 'cause saying his name can get tedious really quickly." Curt said patting the machine.

He bowed down within the robot then had the robot do the same afterwards. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Though his introduction as…unusual, as Curt had said, I am RoboCurt, the first and only official Meister in all of Jienda." His voice was an exact match to Curt's, his expression equally as aloof. "So tell me, what kind of emergency are you in that you needed to summon me for?" Robo crossed his robot's arms.

"It's Adonis; he was forced out of the agent, and any minute now he's gonna realize-"

Adonis grit his teeth after joining Su in squinting at the two Curts and snarled, "_You!_ I should have known it was you the very moment I had laid my eyes on you!" He dropped the worn out Yuta and stampeded towards the two. The fury in his eyes matched only by the steps he made. "You sealed father away and I do not approve of it, so I will _force_ you to dispel the seal on him and those you have forced upon me while you are doing so. Being locked away within this fake persona you created who is severely obsessed with the Derr clan girl and doing _good _is not my favourite past time."

Curt raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

His statement enraged Adonis. "Do not play the fool with me! I saw right through your façade and I will not let this opportunity pass me by! You and I shall resolve this here and now, and I shall finish off the Redeemer shortly after! Now, let us begin!"

In another cloud of smoke he Adonis disappeared and reappeared in front of Curt with one fist raised ready to knock him out. Robo clamped Adonis' wrist before he could reach Curt and tossed him aside towards a building. He skillfully flipped in mid-air and put his feet against the building, stopping himself before colliding with it and pushing himself off of it towards the two again. As he descended he began to tumble when he reached the ground. Shortly after he leapt off of it towards Curt again and collided with Robo's right hand clamp. He was hit in the chin and lifted upwards, and as he came down Robo shifted it into a sitting position and caused the large wheel to spin. Adonis landed on it and was immediately thrown off of it, collided with a wall with a low _thud_.

"Finish the job Robo!" Curt commanded and his partner drove his robot back towards Adonis, stopping it over him. The clamps on the robot began to emit a bright glow and he thrusted them towards the crystal in Adonis' chest. Adonis fell forward making a low gagging noise, then placed both hands on his chest and staggered to his feet.

"_You…you bastard...father will…he will come back stronger than…he ever was…he will free me from this…blasted prison and…we will…we will have our revenge! You shall…face an eternity…of damnation…__**as I have!**_" His knees trembled and he collapsed to the ground. Robo removed his robot's arm and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"That was really foolish of him. It's a good thing that the other seals remained intact. Not only would he have been more resilient, he'd be stronger, faster, and have spells!" Curt shuddered. "Though for him to attack me and think he'd succeed in that state…" He snorted. "As for you…" His glare turned towards Yuta, who had sat against the inn, pinching his nose in an attempt to stop the blood from leaking out. "You're pretty damn lucky we were here to stop him before he murdered you in the most brutal way possible. It was brave of you, but _fucking stupid_. Adonis had been sealed away _because_ there were no humans who could ever even imagine of defeating him. If it is true that you're the Redeemer, then you're one of the few who could defeat him, but not like this. The Valkyrie Magnums were a good choice, but next time you attempt something like that, do it with a party."

Yuta met Curt's glare with his own as he muttered, "_Think I care? This is my revenge, and I don't need, or want, anybody's help to get it! He may have slipped away from me at Orca Beach, but I have him right where I want him, so don't get in my way!" _The fact that Yuta was still pinching his nose caused his voice to sound unusually nasally.

Curt's eyebrow twitched and he immediately speed walked towards Yuta, lifting him from the ground by the hem of his shirt. "_Listen, and listen well, 'cause I'm gonna give you a dose of reality. _You want revenge, and that's cool and all, but _if you die trying_, that defeats the whole damn purpose doesn't it? And if you die trying, can you guess what happens?" Yuta glared at him silently. "_Our little demon friend, __**will go on a bloody rampage**_. You got the shit kicked out of you already. If you create a round two, there won't be a round three, 'cause you won't survive the second. The seals on TJ have to be removed for Adonis to come out, and if he comes out again, they'll get weaker, and he'll get stronger. That's not supposed to happen, so here's your ultimatum; drink some health potions or whatever you've brought with you, and get the _fuck_ out of here before he comes to again. I'm not gonna stop you or anything, just do it within the next five minutes 'cause we're gonna wake him." Yuta scoffed and muttered something under his breath while Curt grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Now get going."

Curt walked over to Robo and Adonis' lifeless corpse and nodded. "Curt, are you sure about this? I know that he's kinda nearly dead and all, but what you plan on doing is gonna kill you too, trying to bring him back. Nearly broke my MG's hands after hitting that crystal of his."

"No questions asked Robo. It's _me_ after all. This is nothing that I can't handle." Curt replied.

"If you say so…" He placed his robot's hands together and they lit up again, then clamped around Curt's wrist and lightning crackled throughout his body, while a faint gold glow surrounded him. He channeled it towards his right arm and his hand lit up a bright gold. Raising his fist into the air, he slammed it with as much force as he could muster against the crystal and redirected the lightning into TJ's body. He violently jerked and took long deep breaths, proving to have narrowly avoided the brink of death.

"The human defibrillator…I'm a genius!" Curt chortled.

"You know, if every human tried that, they would be shocked to a crisp. It would be a complete and utter disaster! Thank goodness that it's you, and your idea hasn't spread worldwide." Robo retorted. Anyway, before anyone else notices let's get TJ back to normal and as far away from here as possible."

"We're gonna have to do it here, 'cause if we wait too long we're just gonna have to fight off an angry Adonis. _Don't worry about Yuta he won't have any idea what we're doing! No he doesn't know who I am._" Curt fiercely muttered. He then clasped his hands together and turned back to TJ.

Robo stole a glance at Yuta and saw him pick up his guns, then nodded. He looked back to Curt, took another glance at Yuta and whispered, "Wait a second…" A wide grin spread across Yuta's face as he muttered something, and as he continued a massive magic circle appeared beneath him, and there others above him, each smaller in size the higher they were. He spread his arms wide and released his guns as they levitated and spun around him, each emitted a blinding white. The two merged before him and changed shape, growing larger and longer into a new object. He placed his hands before him and grabbed hold of the new creation, holding it by his side. The light began to fade and revealed a combination of the two magnums, forming a Valkyrie gatling gun; the two colours had remain split up, each covering half of the gun sporting the same style as its predecessor.

Yuta pulled the trigger and the barrels began to spin, releasing a putrid odour. He laughed maniacally and aimed the gun towards Curt who just looked in his direction.

"Curt, get out of the way!" Robo shouted as he grabbed him and drove away from TJ.

"Iris had entrusted this world to me if she had failed in her duties as the last survivor of the Derr clan, so I'm not gonna let her efforts go to waste! _I will destroy the demons!_" Yuta roared.

At that moment TJ's eyes shot open and he leapt to his feet as he snarled, "_**Where's Iris?! TELL ME!**_" Fangs bared he stampeded towards Yuta who immediately began to lose confidence. Just as TJ had approached him the gun fired a stream of miasma at him stopping him in his tracks and forcing him backwards. The beams swirled around the others as they fired out of each barrel and TJ attempted to block it but proved unsuccessful in his attempts, cringing as his expressions spoke of excruciating pain. His crystal began to emit a crimson red colour as he thrashed around in an attempt to resist the onslaught thrust upon him. Then finally he released a cry that sounded like a mix of his own and that of a true demon. Then at that moment they all heard a familiar voice.

"_Under my command!_" Choen Palm shouted as she held her gem high above her head atop the traveller's bar. A magic circle appeared beneath her while a dark aura surrounded her body. "_Banish the light and swallow all in darkness! Embrace the inner evils and unleash your wrath upon this cursed world and rule with your raw might! Come forth, Tyrant of the Maelstrom an-_" She chanted but stopped as Su emerged from TJ and cut her off.

"You think I'd let you?!" Su cried out as she staggered out from TJ's body. From her feet up to her torso, she was covered in a type of black sludge that was very alike to the corruption tendrils. Throughout the black sludge on her body, long red veins lined certain places. The anomaly steadily crept up her body but did not seem to be stopping her actions. "Frequency!" Her eyes lit up a bright green then immediately flickered to a light blue as a matching blue mana created an aura around her. At the same time, lightning surrounded her body and seemingly shocked her. "_Agh! I need to hurry…_To the spirits of existence that light the path we tread, Heed my calling and come to my aid! Six spirits of light, smite my enemy!" A magic circle appeared beneath Su and with a wave of her hand six tiny spheres of light appeared before her. She pointed towards Choen Palm and they quickly shot after her.

"Tch." She muttered under her breath and teleported away shortly after. The spheres stopped where she once stood and collided with the area, causing a series of bursts that quickly faded.

"Suck it bitch!" Su shouted to the darkness. "Shit…need to fit in one more incantation…never tried a summoning magic before…but here goes nothin'!" Su clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as she bowed her head and began. "_To the guardian of the path of the righteous who testifies for the benevolent, heed my call! Come to my aid and judge the deeds of the sinner! I summon you Nerine! Purge my ally of the evil that ails him!_" A seal appeared beneath her, much larger than the last and two above her as she completed her incantation. "_Looks like that crash course during my break paid off after all. She's not so bad…I..guess…_" The sludge that covered Su enveloped her body as the lightning disappeared and she collapsed to the ground, slowly being pulled back towards TJ and adding to the mass that he had become.

Yuta finally ceased fire and all that they could see was a cloud of miasma. The sound of a mighty wind suddenly emerged all around from where TJ stood.

Yuta laughed victoriously. "Did you really think you could stop me from getting my revenge on him Curt?! A Demon is the enemy of every living being, and should be killed before they endanger anything! Adonis is the worst of them all, and you'd be a fool to leave him alive!" He grinned. "That face says you think I'm a fool. I know that he's not dead. I only summoned Adonis back. Now get your ass out here and let's finish what you started, you bastard!" He collapsed to one knee and placed a hand to his chest breathing heavily.

Robo let go of Curt while Curt glanced around cautiously. "Looks like that last attack took a lot out of him…but that's not important now. Yuta you moron! I told you to get out of here while you still could! You screwed up big time!" Yuta scoffed and flipped his hair out of his face in response.

As the miasma cleared away, a strange bubbly black substance which seemed to be hunched over stood in front of a tall and quite large woman. Nearly twice the size of the creature before her, she had long silver hair and clear blue eyes and wore a beautiful white gown. The woman, certainly proving to be Su's summoned being Nerine, and the creature before her TJ.

Nerine raised one hand a scale rested in the palm of it. On one scale was a beautiful white feather and the other a tiny white sphere surrounded by a blue flame. The scales began t shift as the two objects appeared and settled with the wing a fair distance lower than the flame.

"_The scales have measure your noble deeds and your evil actions, and you shall be rewarded accordingly._" Nerine said in a delicate voice. The scale disappeared and in its place a small pile of glittering snow white powder appeared in her hand, which she blew over him. A tall beam of light emerged through the clouds and bathed him in it, and most of the black substance parted from his body and dissipated. Nerine clasped her hands together in front of her as she showed a faint smile, then quickly began to fade and dispersed into a series of tiny spheres of light.

The remaining substance on TJ's body merged with him as he rose to his feet, proving to have become a creature like nothing they had seen before. He was taller, with skin as black as the night and two massive spikes hanging from the back of his head, all the way down to his knees. Massive crimson eyes that lacked pupils seemed to be searching the area, though they had the inability to move. He also had massive limbs with large claws on his hands and feet also, proving to only have three on each. Crimson veins ran across the solid black body, alike to Su's but covering much more of him, and faint markings of what seemed to be runes could be seen all over the body. He removed the guitar from his back and glanced at it in an almost curious, but gluttonous way, then held it in front of him as a crimson red vortex opened in the ground before him. He released the guitar and it slowly seeped into the substance, then the circle moved beneath him and long red hands emerged from it and wrapped around him, incorporating the substance into his body.

The crystal remained perfectly intact as it emerged from TJ's body, revealing a crimson glow in the center of it. He blinked once and opened a jagged mouth that let out a long, deep growling noise.

"_**Feed…**_" It muttered.

Curt froze for a couple moments with a look of shock and disgust, then quickly tapped on Robo's robot and signalled him to fall back. TJ raised one hand and aimed an open palm towards the unconscious MD and Mikoyan, while a black smog-like substance emerged from above him and quickly took form as Su. Her body, like his changed shape; the black substance covered all of her body, up to her neck, and her eyes had become exactly like his. Her hair colour had become dull silver.

She stretched out her hand in the same manner that TJ had as he growled something incomprehensible and she said, "Frequency!" His hand lit up a deep violet and the markings on his body did in turn. "Distortion!" A massive tear spread diagonally from the sky to the ground where MD and Mikoyan had lain, and with a sudden jerk from the two they disappeared into a blotted mess of grey and white inside the tear within seconds. TJ's heavy breathing and disgruntled muttering was the only sound across the entire city. He turned his hand around and two white spheres surrounded by gentle blue flames slowly approached him from where the two citizens once were. He immediately grabbed hold of one and opened his mouth wide enough to swallow it whole, then greedily did the same for the second. Robo, Yuta, and Curt looked absolutely mortified by the sight. His eyes turned to Yuta and seemed to keep a steady glare on him.

"_It…just killed them…in an instant…_" Yuta whispered as his hands trembled against the ground.

Su's body began to glow faintly as it steadily approached the ground and took on a solid form. Her blank expression quickly took on a more aggressive look as she furrowed her brows and looked down at her hands. "This…this is awesome!" She said excitedly. "Yuta, you're still a fuckin' idiot and now you're gonna be a _dead idiot_."

Curt took a deep breath and approached with Robo closely following behind. "It's four versus one now Yuta. Looks like your hired help is…well…dead. Leave now so we can deal with this without your interference."

TJ turned to Curt and squinted while lightly growling, then glared at Su.

"Shaddap!" She said slapping him across the face with the back of her hand. She placed one hand to her chest and closed her eyes for a few moments, then began to speak in a growl like his. He stopped growling and turned his focus back to Yuta, his expression remaining the same, but possibly showing hints of disdain by the way he stole angry glances at Su.

"How did you-what did you even say to him?" Curt asked.

She frowned. "I told him he can't eat you two yet 'cause we need you to make sure Yuta gets his face beat in real good." She rolled her eyes. "Also told him he's gonna get to eat some other stuff 'cause we have to have him do it whether he likes it or not. If it wasn't for Nerine this idiot wouldn't listen to a word I say." She then turned to Yuta and pointed at him. "You better pay attention, 'cause you're gonna be you next!"

Yuta rose to his feet after quickly gulping down a potion and then drew his guns. "Bring it!" He shouted back to her. TJ seemingly let go of his grudge and turned his focus back to Yuta with a renewed interest.

Just as they all had taken a battle stance, they immediately fell out of it as a flicker of light filled the surrounding area, and quickly burst into a series of flames.

"Are they trying to burn the city down with us in it?!" Robo cried out.

"No stupid! That's not ordinary fire! That's-" Su paused. "No…not her…"

From a series of flames a lone figure emerged; a girl holding a red and yellow book. She was slender and had long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail, and revealed herself to have been born with _heterochromia iridis_. She wore a black tank top featuring a bloody white rabbit with a torn ear and a knife in its hands. She wore brown cargo pants that covered most of her black and red sneakers. Upon her head rested a pair of silver goggles and her wrists black bracelets with silver studs.

The fires died out as she came through and glared at them. She held out her hand and the book began to levitate. "Anyone ballsy enough to pick a fight with Yuta is gonna have to deal with me first." She said. The four looked puzzled, while surprised. "The name's Amata, and you best not to forget it, after I burn you all to a fine crisp."

Su placed one hand to her forehead and groaned. "Of all the bitches to show their face here and now, it just _had_ to be you, didn't it?!" Su snarled.

She leaned her head back and tilted it slightly as her eyes met with Su's. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it…_little Su_."

"Call me that again, _I fucking dare you_. Next time you say that I'll crush you under the heel of my foot!"

"You two know each other?" Curt asked.

She sighed. "If it isn't obvious, _yeah, we do_. We grew up in the same village. After Iris went there and told Yuta that he was the…whatever it was, all of the people started causing this big stink about it and blah blah blah. It was really stupid. Then _she_ arrived…seems that fact about Yuta had spread across the villages and they sent her to be his personal guard or something. And if I haven't mentioned it yet, she was a total bitch _and still is_. By the way, she's God's Governor of Fire."

"Wait _what?!_ What's with that 'by the way'?! That's the part you should have mentioned first!"

Su rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

Curt's face seemed to sag slightly from annoyance. "Listen…Amata, we're not here to harm you or anyone else in the city. We're just here to stop Yuta from trying to murder TJ and we'll be on our way."

She frowned. "Why don't you get the shit out of your ears and listen? I _already said_, anyone who tries to fight Yuta is gonna have to go through me first."

Curt's eye twitched slightly upon hearing her rude remark, but he managed to keep his cool. "If it's a fight you're looking for, then it's a fight you'll get, but I better warn you, I'm not gonna go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl!"

She grinned. "Heh, go easy on me? I dunno if _God's Govenor of Fire_ means anything to you, but you better hope that you only walk away with third degree burns!" She raised her free hand and it was surrounded by a small flame.

He chuckled. "Some just wanna watch the world burn." He said drawing two knives from within his coat.

She laughed in turn. "This world will be renewed by flame." She replied cracking her neck and pinning her book to her hip.

"Alright enough of your cheeky remarks!" Curt held up his hand and it emitted a golden glow. "I didn't wanna have to do this but…" He smiled. "I'll show you power beyond your comprehension!" He nodded to Robo and said, "Let's show her what we've got Robo! Su, TJ, you get Yuta! We'll keep Amata busy!"

"We don't need you telling us what to do!" Su retorted.

"Alright Robo, let's open with 'attack formation A'!"

Acknowledging Curt's request, Robo nodded and reached into his MG drawing a missile launcher from within it. He hauled it to his shoulder and fired six shots directly at where Amata stood. Curt leapt through the smoke of the aftermath towards Amata with his knives at the ready. As he dashed through the clouds the ground began to violently rumble and a geyser of flame erupted before Amata as he approached her.

"Eruption!" She cried out as Curt tumbled back and the flames were quickly extinguished.

We're gonna need better close quarters than that…Robo, 'attack formation B'!" Curt shouted. The two swerved by each other and quickly followed back towards each other as they closed the distance on their enemy from both sides.

"Ha! Nice try losers!" She crossed her arms over the other and shouted, "Flamethrower!" A jet of flames emerged from both her hands in a wide spread.

Curt looked alarmed but skillfully dropped to the ground and slid underneath while Robo protected himself from the flames with his robot.

Curt immediately leapt to his feet and raised both his arms to the sky as a magic circle appeared beneath him. "Come forth, Judgement Blade!" Another magic circle appeared above Amata as a massive blade bathed in light emerged from the circle and plummeted towards her.

She raised one hand into the air and a fountain of flames surged from her hand and bathed her in them and disappeared. Within seconds she had appeared a few metres away, a safe distance from the spell and grinned devilishly at Curt while the sword crashed into the ground and twisted, leaving a massive crater as the area was bathed in light once more when the spell disappeared.

"Whoa, take it easy Curt! You don't need to bring out such powerful spells against her! We're just trying to knock her out, not _murder _her!" Robo cried. "_Besides, you don't want them to see too much right?_"

Curt brushed some hairs out of his face and quickly nodded. "I'll try not to do anything too flashy, but we're in a bit of a predicament here."

She grinned and said, "You two don't have time to be discussing things in the face of the enemy! Sear!" She stomped her foot and the ground cracked open causing flames to shoot out as the crack spread towards Robo and Curt.

The two dodged aside as Amata dashed towards Robo and unleashed another jet of flames upon him. He guarded the fire and a thin spherical shield appeared around his MG as he grinned nervously. He pressed a couple buttons and shifted the sticks on the control panel of his robot causing the back to open revealing two small boosters that shot out a jet of blue flames and propelled the machine into the air. Amata stopped as the machine landed behind her and quickly attempted to dodge as Robo thrust one of its arms into her face. She stumbled back a couple steps after the initial attacks and blocked the second, heating the metal with the palm of her hand. It lit up a bright blue and began to electrocute her causing her to let go and pull away from him, who persisted. He returned with a flurry of jabs as Curt quickly followed up behind her, grabbing her by the nape of her neck and tossing her into the potion shop.

"Okay. That was an alright throw, _jackass_. You're not gonna get that lucky twice." Amata muttered. "Let's make things a little more interesting!" She removed the book from her hip and it flipped open as she stretched her hand out and grinned. Beneath her a small orange magic circle appeared, following a different pattern in runes from the others and featuring a fire symbol in the centre of the circle. Flames danced around the edge of the circle and her feet. "Release, Flames of the First Gate!"

Curt and Robo stood next to each other as Curt said. "She powered up."

Robo nodded slowly. "Yeah she powered up." He replied.

"Which spell should I set you two ablaze with first? Hmm…how about…_Lion's Dance!_" A jet of flames streamed from her hand and quickly danced towards Curt and Robo who easily dodged. Then they burst into a series of sparks like a firecracker. Curt rolled over and shoved one of his knives into the ground while Robo quickly approached, avoiding the sparks as much as he could. He threw one at Amata while drawing three more from his coat. She stepped aside avoiding the first and skillfully dodged the next two. While throwing knives Curt quickly approached her and started taking swings at her and occasionally stealing glances at the approaching Robo. Curt took a quick stab at her face but missed as she tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath. When she exhaled a small flame emerged from her mouth and expanded as the distance increased.

Curt leapt back and sighed as he said, "That was too close for my liking." He stole a glance at the other three battling nearby and caught a glimpse of TJ hitting Yuta across the face with his own gun.

She grinned again. "You didn't think it'd be that easy did you? Play with this." With a wave of her hands small flames emerged from the ground and grew larger in size as she shouted, "Illusion flames!" The sparks from her previous spell began to disappear and Robo's approach was immediately cut off by a wall of flames.

"Don't let it stop you Robo! She herself said it was an illusion! Just run right through and get the jump on her!" Curt shouted to him.

"She might have said illusion but the heat these flames give off is much too real to be an illusion! It has to be a mind game!"

"Let me quell that confusion for you with something else." She held out her hand and snapped her fingers. "Ignite!" She cried out causing the clothes of her enemies to combust as a small fire erupted from the ground and set them ablaze.

"My tires are gonna melt like this!" Robo cried out as he drove around in an attempt to put out the flames.

Curt desperately patted out his coat against the pavement but stole a look at Amata catching her breath. He immediately stopped what he was doing and drew three knives from within his coat and threw them. She caught a glimpse of his incoming attack and dodged to the side while he used the opportunity to pat out the flames entirely and dashed towards her again. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand shooting a jet of flames towards him. He stopped and stomped the ground, causing a wall to rise from the ground and disperse the flames. He kicked the wall over afterwards and she looked at it puzzled as it fell towards her; she then collapsed into the ground and disappeared into a series of flames, emerged from the ground behind Curt and drew a potion which she drank in front of him.

"Now that's just insulting." Curt muttered after turning around.

Amata gave him a wink as her Illusion flames spell wore off and she raised her book again. She threw the potion aside and aimed the palm of her hand towards him as she cried out, "Incinerate!" A ball of fire emerged from her hand and flew towards Curt who skillfully avoided the attack as it burst into flames. She remained where she was, continuing her merciless barrage as Curt crouched and dodged her attacks. "Will you just stop dodging and burn already? Having to deal with you is wasting my time, and Yuta needs my help. If you'd be so kind and kill yourself, I'd really appreciate it."

"What if I said no?" Curt asked.

"Then I'd have no choice but to kill you."

"Then no."

She rolled her eyes. "Have it your wa-" She was cut off as the large tire of Robo's tire hit her in the back and knocked her down as he came to a screeching halt. She hit the ground rather quickly and the fact seemed to agitate her. She rose to her knees and fired three shots back at him who used the boosters to avoid the shots and dropped down on her, narrowly missing as she rolled out of the way into Curt's foot. He grabbed her by the hem of her tank top and raised her to his height.

"Game over sweetheart." He said proudly. "You're outmatched, out-manned and quite frankly, outwitted." He chuckled and drew his dagger closer to her neck. "Now surrender peacefully, walk away and let us finish what Yuta started."

She scoffed. "If you thought I'd be that easy to beat, you were wrong. They don't call me God's Governor for nothing!" All around her the air grew more humid and began to give off a growing intensity of heat. Suddenly it began to combust as a sphere of fire surrounded Amata and expanded causing Curt to back away from her with Robo fleeing nearby. She rose to her feet once more as flames danced at her feet and rose from both her hands, her book levitating above it once more as she held out the free hand. A magic circle larger than the first appeared beneath her as a second appeared above her. "Why don't we kick it up a notch? Release! Flames of the Second Gate!" Aside from the flames on her hand and feet, the fire formed a mantle protecting her upper body.

"She powered up again." Robo muttered.

A sudden ear piercing scream caused Curt to shudder from sheer shock and look at TJ once more again, then sigh. "Yeah…yeah she did."

"I tried asking you nicely to kill yourselves but you turned down my kindness. Now I'm gonna have to kill you with my fire. You've brought this upon yourselves." She said shaking her head. Curt raised his eyebrows as he sheathed his dagger and prepared two more knives, taking on a combat stance.

At first she began to approach Curt slowly, but suddenly dashed and _glided_ towards him leaving a trail of fire behind her as she approached. She took two jabs at him and with each a small ball of fire was released. She rapidly took swings at him and he backed away trying to fight them off with his knives and blocking whenever he had to with his arms getting light burns from her punches.

"Jeez! That hurts something fierce! Quick Robo!" He shouted to his partner.

Robo drove his robot over to her and started taking jabs which she blocked, launching fireballs towards him causing him to take a mix of defensive and offensive stances. The two started their counterattack on her from both sides and at first she proved able to handle them both in close combat, but quickly grew tired of it. Just as the two took a swing at her she crouched down and caused Robo to punch Curt across the face and Curt to punch Robo's bot. Curt stumbled back and held his cheek while pressing his fist against his coat.

"Sorry!" Robo whispered nervously.

With a wave of her hand a series of tiny flames surrounded Amata and moved towards Curt, flying around him and causing him to dodge while she brought the fight back to Robo. His bot's attacks proved to be slower than her punches which made it awfully difficult for him to keep up with her flurry of attacks.

"Enough of this!" Curt cried out placing the knives back into his coat and drawing two daggers from his sheath. After dodging another flame he began to spin causing the flames to dance around his blades and disperse in the wake of wind. He leapt from where he stood towards Amata and plunged both into her back, then kicked her while Robo leapt aside. She stumbled away and eventually came to a halt.

"Did that do it?" Robo earnestly asked. Curt shook his head and his hands.

Amata's body began to tremble as the flames on her hands and feet flared brightly and she rose from the ground, raised into the air by the flames from her feet where she remained.

"Now…you've really pissed me off!" She snarled, rage flaring in her eyes. She pulled the bloody daggers from her back and tossed them, causing them to burst into flames as they approached and explode into a small mushroom cloud of fire when they collided with the places where Robo and Curt once stood.

"What…was that…?" Robo whispered as his bot crashed to the ground and he looked back terrified.

Amata clasped her hands together as a massive magic circle appeared beneath her. As she pulled her hands apart a jet of fire connecting the two expanded from them; she raised her hands skyward and the flames separated, creating two pillars of fire shooting towards the sky. When they stopped she held her hand out towards them and the other brought the book out; the book flipping through the pages all on its own while taking its place above her free hand. "Being of the sun, chosen of the light, heed my call and fight for me as I summon you now! By the words of my contract I call upon you, Guardian of the Embers! Smite my foes!" From the sky a stream of fire surged forth and swirled around towards the ground surrounding Amata in its warmth. Curt gulped loudly and Robo's eyes grew wide as they laid their eyes upon the massive creature. Like a crimson dragon of old, it had a long thin body, two massive horns, four legs with long sharp claws, long thin whiskers and a fiery mane. It's bright yellow eyes carefully examined them. The creature roared and uncoiled itself on her command, and zoomed towards the two.

The ground was lit up with the flames in its wake as it continued its approach. Curt drew three knives and tossed them towards it but it avoided them and he immediately started to run.

"Curt!" Robo shouted as it surrounded him.

"Buy me some time Robo!" I need to think of a plan to stop this thing from killing us both!" He retorted as he escaped.

The dragon roared and unleashed a long jet of fire directly onto Robo and his bot. He guarded himself with the thin barrier from earlier but it seemed to be weakening as a few of the flames managed to get through and lit up his clothes. He desperately patted out his clothes and attempted to fight the dragon off as it attempted to eat him alive.

"I don't care if you do something flashy! Just don't let this thing kill me!" Robo cried out flailing his bot's arms in desperation.

Curt sighed and shrugged, then dashed towards it. He threw three daggers towards the dragon, each containing a small paper with writing on the handles. They narrowly missed and collided with a building, staying where they landed. Robo desperately took swings at the guardian at every bite it took, and jabbed at its face when it recoiled from his previous attacks.

"Ha!" Amata laughed, though she remained doubled over. "You idiots don't stand a chance…against my guardian! You'll run out of steam long before we do!" She took long breaths and proved to be more exhausted the longer the dragon stayed on the battlefield. She occasionally drew potions and sipped at them while catching her breath.

"Just go beat up Amata and it'll go away!" Robo shouted to Curt.

"If I'm to go after her I'll be exposed! Not only that, summons get stronger the closer their summoners are to death! You should know that!" Curt shouted back to Robo as he leapt towards the building and threw three tagged knives towards the dragon. Once again it dodged and they collided with the ground.

The dragon took its focus off Robo for a matter of moments as it turned its glare to Curt and swept at him with its tail. He jumped to avoid the attack, leapt onto Robo's bot and used it to give him an extra boost towards the building. He drew two daggers from his rucksack and slammed them into the wall as he crashed into it and groaned. From there he swung back and forth until he could get his foot onto the other daggers he had placed in the wall and used them as footholds to increase his height. The creature deeply inhaled and began to breathe fire at Curt as he leapt to the daggers until Robo charged up a punch and hit it across the face causing it to stop and coil its body around him, crushing his bot.

"Hurry Curt! I don't know how much more my MG can take!" Robo cried.

Curt reached the highest dagger he could and slammed one more into the wall, then back flipped into the dragon's mane as he drew two more tagged daggers. He landed on it and plunged them into the back of its head, causing his body to be severely burned but he persevered, hanging onto the dragon's mane as tightly as he could. The creature roared and began to fly once more, violently thrashing around, colliding with buildings and knocking over lamp posts as it did.

"Look out!" Curt shouted as the dragon flew towards the others causing Su to glare at him and dive into an alleyway.

"What the fuck Curt?!" She shouted as she leaned out from the alleyway to give him the finger as he flew away on the dragon.

Curt desperately pulled back on the mane and the dragon began to rise vertically into the air. His legs flailed in every which direction as the dragon soared through the sky and suddenly shot downwards towards the ground.

"Here goes!" Curt said removing one hand from the mane and placing it to the dragon's back. He placed both his legs on each side of it and held on with them as tightly as he could, while his released hand lit up a gentle gold. All of the daggers and knives Curt had thrown previously lit up in turn as the markings on them turned red, and suddenly they disintegrated and fired concentrated beams of light towards the two.

Curt leapt from the creature and dived towards the ground where Robo desperately drove back and forth preparing himself to catch Curt.

"Don't catch me with your MG or it'll break my bones!" Curt shouted as he approached.

"Oh that's right!" Robo cried out in turn and stopped his bot where he could hold out his hands and catch Curt. Curt safely landed in his arms and he winced, but smiled courteously.

"Nice catch." He said as he leapt out from the bot onto the ground again. The two watched as the beams connected with the dragon and singed it. The beams remained for nearly up to fifteen seconds, and throughout it all the creature let out a loud long roar of agony. When the attack finally ended the creature weakly fell from the air and collapsed to the ground, creating a crater in the metal of the ground and causing all of them to bounce.

"It's not dead is it?" Robo asked.

"No it's not. I don't think we could kill a creature born from fire with fire." He laughed. "Though it could still hurt it. Pure fire magic wouldn't be very effective though. That bastard hurt a bit…riding it left me feeling kinda drained. Anyway…" Curt drew another dagger from his case and twirled it in his fingers. As he grabbed hold of it he winced and loosened his grip on the weapon.

"Let me handle this Curt; you're not looking too good."

Curt waved Robo's suggestion off and walked towards Amata nonetheless. The front of his coat was completely singed and his hands had a fair amount of burns on them. "You know, it's a good thing that knives are easy to come across." He said as he got in her face. She heaved as she looked at him and gave him a haughty smile. "They usually come in sets, which is quite a nice surprise. On the other hand, daggers are really expensive. They're larger and they hurt more, but you only get one. I can't afford to keep replacing the ones that I dispose of during battle." He thrusted his dagger at her throat and was disarmed as the dagger flew out of his hand. "Knew it." A fiery barrier became visible for a couple of seconds after Curt hit it and faded away shortly after. "Let's be honest here. Your guardian can't fight anymore, and by the flow of your mana, I can tell that you have very little left right now. Fire wizards, like Fire Mages require a lot of SP and mana in turn for their destructive and powerful attacks."

"Are you trying to tell me to surrender?" She asked.

"Why yes. Yes I am." She scoffed. "The longer you stay, the more you and Yuta will suffer. As a God's Governor, I'm sure you know what TJ is capable of in that form. Maybe you were too distracted by our fight, but Yuta has already suffered deathly attacks from their hands, and it'll continue to happen unless Robo and I stop him. Is this really what you want? Do you really want to continue fighting us when you can prevent Yuta from reaching the throes of death again? Turn back now, and we'll put a stop to this. I don't want to have to fight you anymore."

"Why should I trust you? A corrupted Cerebian like you is the type that should fall to the hands of those who aim to uphold the laws and orders of our kind! What's your stake in this? Why should I give in to what you say?"

Curt sighed. "You're not giving me much of a choice here. Robo, finish the job."

Robo looked surprised for a moment, but nodded as he steadily approached the fallen creature.

"I won't let you!" She cried out rising to her feet and dispersing the barrier around her. The creature began to glow a bright light and dispersed into a series of tiny blue spheres that returned to Amata who turned towards Curt and snapped her fingers. "Ignite!" His clothes caught fire again as she leapt back away from him and clasped her hands together. "Not you, not him, not even the Tyrant of the Maelstrom will stop me from fulfilling my destiny! This ends now!" She closed her eyes as another magic circle appeared beneath her and two above her, this time all of them larger than the previous circles. The magic circle changed to one featuring less symbols in place of a series of runes in another language separated by various circles. Flames surrounded her body and pillars of fire shot up from the ground all around her as she began to chant, "O star of the sky that bestows upon us your light, grant me your power in this time of need! Guide my path as I seek to quell the teeming evils from driving our world into darkness! God Ah, heed my plea as I embrace the light from yourself and my ancestor Rayinth! Allow me to awaken and walk the path of light once more as your Governor!"

"She didn't…" Curt whispered.

"That's…she became _that_ didn't she…?" Robo asked.

"Yeah…she became an awakened Govenor…"

The pillars of fire died down and in the center levitated an awakened Amata, surrounded by a ring of fire, with blazing crimson hair, a full body coat of fire, and a pair of flaming wings allowed her to remain in the air. Her hands clasped together through the coat and her face revealed a series of bright orange runes on her body, steadily glowing while her eyes had become completely engulfed in the same light.

"What are we doing?!" Curt cried out in a panic. "She's gone berserk! TJ, Su, be on your guard for any of Amata's attacks! They're gonna be a hell of a lot more destructive than any of the previous spells! Robo, keep your eyes peeled 'cause we don't know where her attacks could come from! Where she got the time or the mana is a mystery…to…me…" Curt slapped his face with the palm of his hand and slowly slid it down. "I'm such…an idiot. She was draining my mana the entire time I was riding the Guardian of the Embers…Then she returned it to herself when she recalled it. Throughout that entire battle with it she was performing the incantation…I was way too careless." Curt bit his lip as she lowered herself to the ground and knelt down.

"I've had more than enough of your _incessant chatter_." She said.

"No! Not cool! You don't do that! You can't act like a total bitch and then play the smart bitch card!"

She rolled her eyes to his comment and he glared at her. "This is the end…" She clasped her hands together and began to chant as Curt threw two knives from his coat. "_I, chosen of the flames command you to heed my plea by the words of the contract! Rise from the ashes and burn brightly once more to purge this world of the evils that plague it! Destroy my enemy, Prominence!_" The knives Curt threw burned up as they approached her and disintegrated.

"Another incantation? No…a prayer…" Curt desperately rubbed his temples in an attempt to remember. "_What's the spell? What's the spell?!_" He desperately glanced at TJ and Su and shouted, "TJ! SU! GET TO HIGHER GROUND RIGHT NOW! Robo you do the same! I'll take things from here!"

TJ immediately began to climb a building with Su tightly hanging on to the spikes hanging from his head, while Yuta climbed up a small tower with a series of conjoined pillars of metal. Robo quickly drove away from Curt and turned his boosters on, giving him enough of a boost to land on a massive gear-like object attached to the potion shop. Curt took a deep breath and held his arms out, palms facing skywards at his waist. His body began to emit a bright gold glow while a nearly invisible barrier surrounded him.

"I dunno how long this will hold so I'll have to end this quickly…" He muttered.

All around him magma began to rise as massive fireballs leapt from the ground and nearly burned him. The area was surrounded in a sweltering heat that drained Curt every second he spent searching for Amata. The magma seeped and bubbled but proved not to damage any of the buildings or anything within it, but the heat felt real enough to burn him alive without his barrier. The flames rising from it flickered as if they were alive and caused him to look every time they would rise. He closed his eyes and focused in an attempt to sense her presence, but to no avail.

Then within seconds Amata appeared behind him and whispered, "_Much too slow_." She placed both her hands to his back and launched him off of his feet with a jet of flames. Curt crashed against an invisible floor just barely above the magma, keeping him alive. A bright light came into his vision as he placed his hands to the ground and rose onto his feet.

_I have to keep to my feet or I'll be risking my life on a fall. If I run out of mana or break focus, my barrier will shatter and leave me completely vulnerable._ He thought as he closed his eyes again.

A ball of fire leapt from the magma and collided with Curt's barrier then dispersed, but he completely ignored it.

Amata appeared again and shouted, "Incinerate!" Another concentrated ball of fire was launched at Curt but he skillfully avoided it by skating across the magma towards her. As he approached she seeped into the magma and disappeared once more. Curt bit his lip uneasily as he did a quick sweep of the area from where he stood; Amata was nowhere in his field of vision and the unease was quickly building up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I can't beat her like this. I need to catch her off guard…_He thought. He slowly began to walk and shortly after Amata arose from the magma behind him. He stopped and immediately turned towards her, then dashed and checked her against the nearest building where the other three were fighting. The sound of Yuta screaming caught their attentions as he fell from the building and into the magma. The horrifying pained screams caused Amata to panic as she attempted to break free from Curt's hold.

"_Yuta! No Yuta!_" She cried out as her spell faded and body returned to its original state. He finally let her go free to tackle her to the ground and hold a dagger to her neck as her barrier faded.

"Game over Amata! Resist any further and I _will_ slit your throat. Yuta will be fine, one way or another. So long as he doesn't continue to use Iris' protection spell, he won't face _true_ _death_."

"Bastard!" She roared.

"I'm doing this to help you! I've said it before and I'll say it again! Leave now and no one else will have to be hurt! Now if you interfere any further, Robo and I won't hold back on you. Also, your safety and his can't be guaranteed, and trust me, you don't want to see me when I get annoyed." Curt's eyes took on the same strange form as they had back in Toad Mountain and Amata's glare showed slight signs of terror as they did. He released her and she rose to her feet, dusting off her clothes.

She glared at him again and took a deep breath. "You…won't hurt him anymore right? He's not a bad kid…" For the first time she sounded somewhat sincere.

Curt stole a glance at TJ and Su standing over an incapacitated Yuta and sighed. "Yeah…we won't. I'm sure you know as well as I do that TJ is the same way. This might not be the path that he's chosen, but the one he needed most in order to finally put a conclusion to this scenario. Once this is over I think we'll see the ending."

She scoffed. "If it wasn't _Him_ I wouldn't let you guys go so easily, but if I were to defeat him then I'd just become an enemy of all the Cerebians." She chuckled. "You better keep your end of the promise, or I'll come back for you." Her glare turned to a smile. "You're pretty strong though. Let's fight again sometime." She walked away she placed a hand to her chest then sighed. "_I'm so sorry Yuta…_" She began to walk away once more and snapped her fingers, engulfing her body in flames and disappearing.

Curt brushed his hair aside and sighed. "If she was a well versed mage, she'd give me hell. Still has a lot of work ahead of her before she can become a truly skilled God's Governor…but this generation's governors are courageous. I'm proud of them."

Robo glided down towards him and said, "Shouldn't we help those two?"

Curt waved a hand and answered, "It's better that we don't get involved. There's some things that TJ needs to come to understand after his battle with Yuta, win or lose. If we jump in now he might miss out on a very important growth not just as a…_person_, but towards understanding his true self. Besides, battle's over already."

* * *

><p>Su rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."<p>

Curt's face seemed to sag slightly from annoyance. "Listen…Amata, we're not here to harm you or anyone else in the city. We're just here to stop Yuta from trying to murder TJ and we'll be on our way."

She frowned. "Why don't you get the shit out of your ears and listen? I _already said_, anyone who tries to fight Yuta is gonna have to go through me first."

Curt's eye twitched slightly upon hearing her rude remark, but he managed to keep his cool. "If it's a fight you're looking for, then it's a fight you'll get, but I better warn you, I'm not gonna go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl!"

She grinned. "Heh, go easy on me? I dunno if _God's Govenor of Fire_ means anything to you, but you better hope that you only walk away with third degree burns!" She raised her free hand and it was surrounded by a small flame.

He chuckled. "Some just wanna watch the world burn." He said drawing two knives from within his coat.

She laughed in turn. "This world will be renewed by flame." She replied cracking her neck and pinning her book to her hip.

"Alright enough of your cheeky remarks!" Curt held up his hand and it emitted a golden glow. "I didn't wanna have to do this but…" He smiled. "I'll show you power beyond your comprehension!" He nodded to Robo and said, "Let's show her what we've got Robo! Su, TJ, you get Yuta! We'll keep Amata busy!"

"We don't need you telling us what to do!" Su retorted.

"Alright Robo, let's open with 'attack formation A'!"

Su grabbed TJ's head and titled it in Yuta's direction. "Focus stupid! He's our mark; Curt and his stupid android-robot-_thing_ can take her out. _But there's some things I want you to remember now that you're in your Agasura form_." Su began. Yuta scoffed and fired twice at the two. They both immediately crouched and TJ followed up with a dash with Su following closely behind. Yuta followed his previous attack with a barrage of shots while Su continued her explanation as the two dodged his onslaught. "_The transformation isn't complete 'cause I chased off that bitch. If she had stayed and completed it, chances are she'd be left exhausted and completely wide open, but she passed up her chance._" She snorted. "_Though you're still like eighty percent Agasura._" TJ's dodges were rather sloppy and the way he ran was clumsy; he stumbled somewhat while avoiding Yuta's shots but the two still managed to close the distance.

The two started throwing punches while Yuta managed to block their attacks and dodge, occasionally firing shots to keep them at a safe distance. TJ managed to scratch him twice after a series of missed punches and in turn Yuta eventually took two quick steps back and back flipped, following that with a dash backwards while firing. He landed three shots on TJ, two in the arm and one in the stomach leaving a few smoking markings on his body.

"Hold still idiot! If you keep trying to fight like that he'll kill you! I'll put you in a type of short term Hibernation so you can at least _function_ when you wake up. _I'll explain how it works telepathically so calm down already! Just relax._"

Yuta stopped firing for a short period and rummaged through his bag, then drew all sorts of blue potions and began to gulp them down.

"_Chance!_" Su exclaimed with a glint in her eye. She placed a hand on TJ's head and a small rune appeared as he knelt down in front of her. He placed one hand to his chest as his body became transparent; his eyes slowly closed as a silver ring appeared and surrounded his body, steadily turning as it ascended and descended. "There we go." She grinned and stole a glance at Yuta desperately drinking potions to restore his SP. "The kids are in bed so let's dance Yuta!"

Su stood still for a few moments as she took a running stance, and within seconds had her first thrust into the center of Yuta's stomach. He coughed up the potion he was drinking and she continued with a merciless onslaught of attacks. Following the first, she punched him twice in the face, five times in the stomach, then finally grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee. Following that, she raised her right foot and axe kicked him.

_Listen up TJ. Because it's you and you fail at life, you normally can't use your sixth sense, but in this form, the Tyrant of the Maelstrom, or at least an almost finished TotM, it'll be heightened along with everything else. Well not really; since your only partially complete, it can at least remove the limiters on your brain to allow you to be stronger and faster, in turn for a lot of strain on your body. With it you'll be able to see things through my eyes and deepen the connection between the two of us._ She explained telepathically. _Agasuras and demons usually have craptastic magic, but some extreme physical combat abilities. All of your senses are improved, even the ones you don't need in battles, and with that your strength, speed, and motor skills are improved._ She lifted Yuta from the ground and stood him up, then jumped and roundhouse kicked him aside. _But if you're thinking of casting magic you have to do it for the __**wrong**__ reasons. The spells that use mana are separated into three Arts: The Contemptuous, Arcane and Divine. While the Divine Arts uses your will to protect, this uses your desires, your hatred, and your rage. The stronger the malicious intent, the more potent your spells and stances will be._ Yuta picked himself up off the ground and aimed his white Valkyrie magnum, hitting Su once in the shoulder. She looked shocked for a moment, glanced at her shoulder and brushed her silver hair behind her as she shot him a baleful glare, while keeping a grin.

She slowly sauntered towards him while he weakly attempted to shoot her again, but frequently missed his shots. _Here's a good chance to show you one of the most basic, but deadly of the Contemptuous Arts._ She told TJ as she picked Yuta up off of the floor again. She pulled one foot back and used the momentum to kick him in the groin as hard as she could. "Ha!" She laughed with a wide excited grin.

Aside from the pained expression he had on his face as he attempted to hold back his tears, seeing her fangs seemed to make him even more uneasy. While still holding him by the hem of his shirt she hauled him over her shoulder and slammed his face into the ground, then grabbed his leg and threw him into a building. Before he collided with it, she dashed over to where he was going to be and grabbed him by the leg the moment he made contact with the building and began to spin him around. She tossed him high into the air and started to leap onto different parts of the buildings before her to quickly ascend with Yuta, then finally jumped high enough to reach him, grabbed hold of his legs and began to spin him around her like a jump rope until she threw him towards the ground.

Seconds before they hit the ground Su disappeared in a violet cloud of smoke and appeared on the ground, readying herself for another attack. "Surprise!" She exclaimed as her hand lit up a deep violet while the veins in her arm followed suit. She punched him with enough force to break at least two of his ribs and launched him away in a swirling violet anomaly. He crashed against the ground and tumbled aside as the violet anomaly turned vertically and began to enter his body. _That one, is called Snuff. _She grinned maliciously. "Oops! Forgot it kills."

Yuta placed one hand to his chest and the other to his ribs as he silently screamed. His body began to look pale while his expression told of excruciating pain that he just did not have the luxury of releasing in his silent cries. Then finally his hands slipped away from his body and his body fell completely limp.

"Looks like that's that." She snickered. "Sorry, didn't give you much of a chance to fight and practice in this form. But hey, there'll be stronger guys out th-" She immediately paused as her head darted in Yuta's direction. A massive magic circle appeared beneath him and three above him, each consisting of three circles: the outermost containing large runes that were closer to being symbols than words, the second normal runes, and the innermost containing a symbol that appeared to be an eye surrounded by a herald. "That seal…is the Derr Clan's…" She placed her hands to her temples. _The last time I saw that was…five years ago…when Iris had come to our village…to Hanamah…after she started her journey. But what did she...?_ Su thought, half surprised, half bemused. Yuta levitated from the ground and was engulfed in a blinding green light as a powerful gust of wind surrounded the area. Su covered her face but attempted to see through her arms, catching a glance of the colour returning to his face as it placed him back on his feet and healed his wounds. He looked at his hands and was just as surprised as Su was.

"I…I'm back! I feel great!" He exclaimed excitedly. He picked up his guns and twirled them in his hands.

"A trick like that could put me and TJ to shame even in the Tyrant of the Maelstrom form." Su muttered sarcastically.

Yuta pointed his guns at Su and said, "This fight is just beginning!"

Su shot Yuta a cold glare that seemed to be lacking in its usual malicious intent. _I forgot how much mana it costs to use Snuff…and that spell he used to…revive? Must be umm…shit! Forgot…I'll ask that idiot Curt after. I'm pretty sure the spell prevents the user from dying a few times or something like that…but how did he…_Su placed her palm against her face. _Of course! That's what Iris gave to him! If that was the Derr Clan's seal, then it had to be her! If we beat him up good, we should be able to find out Iris' whereabouts. You listening TJ? Might be too complex for your pea brain but I'm doing this for you so you better pay attention. If what I know is right, which it usually is, we can't kill him in the same way, so we'll have to do it by different means. Snuff is out of the question._ She sighed. _This is gonna take a while._

Yuta took aim and began to fire while Su barely avoided his shots. She breathed heavily and tightly gripped her chest. He took that chance to keep the shots coming as he began to approach her.

"Why are you doing this Yuta?!" Su shouted as she narrowly avoided his next few attacks.

"To avenge my family! No, to avenge everyone!" He went on and her dodges seemed to be getting worse while the distance between them quickly shrunk.

He attempted to hit her with his violet Valkyrie magnum which she blocked, but took a blow to the stomach following it. He aimed his other gun at her head and fired, which she avoided by shifting her head aside. He quickly hit her across the face with the barrel of his gun which only seemed to agitate her. She threw a punch at his face which he blocked and hit her over the head with his other gun. She stumbled and fell backwards, landing painfully on her back, only to look into the barrel of his guns aimed directly at her head.

"Did you really think-" She punched him in his left leg causing his knee to buckle and pushed herself between his legs, allowing her to get behind him and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist. "That's what they would want?!" She leaned back keeping a tight hold on him and slamming into the ground with a perfectly executed suplex. "The people of Hanamah fought for, and died for us to live on! They chose not to fight the Dark Moon Castle invaders _because_ they don't want to throw away what generations of Cerebians lived to protect! We are the light in the shadows of humanity! And TJ could turn out to be the one that they've all waited for! Mom and Dad…Bane…and even the geezer…to think you'd throw away their dreams just for your revenge is fucking sickening!" She roared.

While Yuta recovered she removed a health potion from TJ's bag and immediately gulped it down. She shattered the vial with her hand and glared at Yuta again.

"And if he doesn't? What if he turns out to be the monster that he really is? What if he chooses the Agasuras over the Cerebians? What if he becomes the monster of children's tales?! What are you gonna do then? There's no way you could ever hope to beat him when he transforms!"

"You may have known me then but you don't know me now! I know TJ; I know what he's capable of, and I know that just like us he thinks and he feels. To take his life would make you no better than those assholes at Dark Moon Castle! And I swear you _will not_ get in the way of my wish! I will kill you, and I will kill you again as many times as it takes to keep you down!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Without a second thought he immediately fired two shots at her, successfully caught her off guard and pierced her left arm. She grit her teeth and covered the wound with her free hand, then leapt towards Yuta while materializing her dagger from the veins in her arm. He fired three more shots, missing the initial two but successfully hitting her left arm again causing her to growl.

"Now you're really pissing me off!" She roared as she got into his face again and began to take stabs at him.

As he avoided her attacks he attempted some of his own, narrowly missing as Su attempted to avoid them while protecting her damaged arm. She lunged at him as attempted to sidestep another thrust and the two collided, Su cringing from the pain of his previous attacks. Using the opportunity to counterattack, reeling his fist back and punching her in the arm again, causing her to stumble back. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into another attack, this time using the barrel of his gun to hit one of her wounds. Though in pain, she resisted the urge to show any further signs of being severely injured. He lifted her by the neck and placed the barrel of his white Valkyrie magnum to her chin.

"Looks like you messed your arm up before you came to this fight." He sneered. "Big mistake. You should've just left this fight to me and him and sat it out like a good little girl." He shook his head. "You used to act so tough when we were younger. Look what's become of you; you're a filthy Agasura! You've become one of them, and alike to them, you'll be eliminated by the heroes of Jienda!"

"So much for being a hero…you're just an asshole in my books." Su muttered.

"You said that the Cerebians were the light in humanity's shadow; you said that the people of our village lived and died to protect them; yet you were the one who had put their efforts in vain! You mercilessly murdered soldier after soldier in that battle to fulfill your own desire for revenge! Who are you, a Cerebian, to judge my actions when you were the one who killed without even a second thought?!"

Anger flared in Su's eyes as she tightly gripped her arm and quietly snarled, "_What do you know?_ _You don't know what it's like to be cursed with power beyond your control! I WAS TWELVE YEARS OLD! Nobody ever said being a Cerebian was easy, and upholding those morals while fighting to protect the race of creatures that see you as a threat to them, __**and watching them murder your friends and family before your very eyes**__ isn't something anyone could easily just accept!_" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, I lost my cool. I killed them. Hell, I killed their leader too! And I'd damn well do it again to get the point across to all humans!" She shook her head. You're not like us Yuta; you're a human raised by Cerebians. The humans took the life of your real family! The same bastards who thoughtlessly killed the villagers of Hanamah and Xenym, and you're taking your revenge on TJ, who was being controlled by Choen Palm?! He's probably the only thing that can unite the Cerebians and put an end to this battle before it becomes a war!"

"I've heard enough from you!" He tightened his grip on her neck and began to hyperventilate. "First you, then him, then Dark Moon Castle…"

She snorted. "You can't hurt him; he's completely invincible so long as he's hibernating. And good luck taking on an army of ninjas."

He scoffed. "Whatever. I've still proved myself to be stronger than you, so it's time to say good night…" A sinister smiled slowly crept onto his face as his finger slowly pulled the trigger, though Su's face remained completely stagnant.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Yuta fired off a shot from confusion into the darkness before him and desperately covered his face to avoid inhaling the gas. As it began to clear Yuta realized he had lost his grip on Su, but had been holding onto something else; it surely was not Su's neck, as his hand was able to cover most of it. This mysterious sensation was similar, but thicker and harder to keep his grip on.

"Phew…that actually wasn't half bad. You managed to snap out of the hibernation state and switch places with me. I'm almost impressed." Said Su from the location TJ recently was in. "I'll use this chance to take a little breather." She closed her eyes as she began to emit a deep crimson light and dispersed into a series of spheres of light which returned to his crystal.

In the location Su was, now in the hands of Yuta was TJ, with his hand to the barrel of the gun and Yuta's hand around his neck. He raised one foot and kicked Yuta in the chest knocking him over with ease. He stomped towards him and raised a foot, bringing it down with mass amounts of force and momentum where Yuta rolled out of the way to get his white Valkyrie magnum and get back to his feet. He placed the first in its case and held the now retrieved magnum with both hands, rapidly pulling the trigger. His shots quickly deviated from his intended target as his hands violently shook from sheer terror of laying his eyes upon the beast. TJ stormed towards Yuta although the shots continued.

_Listen up TJ. _Su said to him. As he got close enough to Yuta he reeled his head back and head-butted him hard enough to throw him off balance. _A well-known fact about Gunslingers is that those who don't use actual ammo, or run out of it can use their SP by compressing it to the point where it can be fired to actually wound their targets, but the more he fires and the faster he does it, the more SP he'll use up. _TJ grabbed Yuta's gun and hit him across the face with it, then leapt at him and grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground. _He's especially vulnerable when he needs to drink SP potions to continue fighting._ _Anyway, an important thing you need to know about the spell's protection-_ TJ sat on top of Yuta and growled. _Yes the one Yuta has on him! We have to kill him multiple times before he __**dies **__dies. _He growled again with a slightly disappointed tone. _I know it sucks just shut up for a second! We can't kill him the same way more than once, and he can't die by bleeding out. Mix it up a little! Break his neck or something…I dunno…you're a freakin' Agasura! Be creative! Now show me those ass kickings weren't for nothing!_

Yuta quietly muttered and shook his head as TJ raised his claws and caused them to extend and become sharper. He proceeded to taking rapid swings at Yuta's chest, tearing at his clothes and eventually flesh. He dug his claws deeper into his enemy's body and began to pull out his various organs, then lifted the body up and tossed it aside, roaring triumphantly.

_That's fucking gross! But efficient. I shut down his body's major functions with Snuff and you straight-up pulled them out. You take creativity to a whole new level._

The same way that Yuta had revived the first time repeated once more, returning his destroyed organs to their rightful places and closing up the wounds, leaving nothing behind except the blood and torn clothing.

Yuta took a deep breath and sighed. "I shouldn't have expected any less from a demon like you…" He muttered.

TJ began to growl and finally let out an ear-piercing scream that caused Yuta to freeze in place and cover his ears. As he did, a crimson beam fired from his mouth and engulfed Yuta in it. He raised his hand to the sky and just like the battle in Curt's Training Instance Dungeon. In the sky above him the swirling anomaly appeared again and flowed down towards him, pumping his arm full of the strange energy once more.

_That's…Executioner's Calling…right? It doesn't look right at all…_Su muttered from within him.

While Yuta trembled in fear, TJ channeled the spell unto himself, causing his right arm to grow larger, much larger than it initially was, and much more muscular. Yuta finally seemed to snap out of his trance as TJ dashed towards him, grabbing him by the face without a second thought and squeezing it with as much force as he could muster with his arm. The crimson veins in his arm began to emit a brighter red, while his normal veins began to bulge across his body, and his arms began to pulsate.

"L-let go of me! Let go of me already!" Yuta cried out as his body desperately flailed around and he attempted to pull TJ's hand from his head. But to no avail…

TJ's grip grew tighter as he quietly heaved and increased the strength in his hold. Finally, with a series of quiet cracking noises, Yuta stopped struggling and TJ's arm relaxed as he dropped Yuta to the floor.

_Oh…oh that's just not right. That entire thing…_Su muttered. _But it got the job done. You should probably rest soon. After that display, your mana's running kinda low._

TJ stared at the corpse and waited for him to revive but nothing seemed to happen, so he sat on the ground and sighed with relief. Then a surge of wind emerged from Yuta's body once more and sent him tumbling away. As Yuta landed on his feet once more after reviving, he immediately dashed to pick up his white magnum while TJ sluggishly attempted to get back on his feet.

The moment he Yuta retrieved the gun he immediately began firing which snapped TJ out of his reverie and caused him to dodge. He rose to his feet again, this time taking the initiative and dashing towards Yuta without a second thought. He took two quick swipes at Yuta, the first missing and the second proving to only be their wrists colliding. TJ aimed to back-fist him and missed as Yuta jumped away causing TJ to reach out for him and grab hold, pulling him back in. As he did Yuta pushed his arms aside and held them under his own as he pulled in turn, twisted both his arms and slammed his head into TJ's. TJ growled as he stumbled back, then stomped the ground and reeled his fist back into a punch he threw using his whole body's weight. Yuta dodged the punch and grabbed his arm, throwing him down using his weight and momentum then stomped on the back of his head.

"You were wrong to underestimate humanity. With Iris' protection and my own skills as a gunslinger, you don't stand a chance against me!" He began to fire bullets into TJ's back with his white magnum and for each a different person. "This one's for Ramsy! And this one's for Juno!" He had shot TJ at least ten times before he heaved and doubled over. "I'm not…done yet…" He drew another SP potion from his pocket and steadily drunk it while TJ lay silently on the ground; his back singed with smoking wounds.

_TJ!_ Su cried out from within him. _Ugh I'm such an idiot…I'd forgotten one of the effects of Iris' protection not only gives the user a boost of adrenaline after reviving, but it boosts their physical and mental abilities temporarily. The reason Yuta kept up with you so easily is because his motor skills were temporarily heightened. By now it likely wore off…but it looks like I was a little too late. I'll take it from here so chill out in Hibernation mode for a while._ As TJ's body turned transparent Su's became solid as she emerged from him.

"Don't get in my way Su. This is a fight between me and him, so stand down before I have to hurt you again." Yuta demanded.

Su smiled and brushed her bangs from her face. "Obviously what I said didn't get through your thick skull. You're taking your anger out on the wrong person stupid. Your enemies are the warriors of the Dark Moon Castle and…" She shrugged. "…The princess now I guess. You want your revenge? Take the fight to them, or die by my hands. Take your pick." She said.

"Choen Palm and TJ led the army to our village. If anyone is to blame, the problem originates with them. The rest will get theirs once I'm done with you two."

"Done with us? Ha! You've already died three times. Wanna chalk it up to four? I'd gladly oblige if I can kill you again!"

"As long as you're on his side then I'll make sure you die with him!" He pointed his guns at her again.

Su dashed towards him, nearly colliding with him considering how close they were, and immediately side-stepped past him as he fired a shot from both his guns at her. Without looking back she side-stepped again so she stood behind him and rammed both her elbows into his ribs, launching him away. He slid across the ground through TJ and came to a screeching halt. Su dashed towards a building and pushed herself off of it, up into a sudden ascent into a momentum-based stomp which narrowly missed as Yuta avoided the attack by rolling out of the way. She ran at him and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and appeared again, sliding at his feet and easily knocking him off balance. He fell forwards right into her arm as she stood up and twisted him around, hauling his body over her shoulder as she squeezed his wrists together until he dropped both his guns. She leaned back and threw him upwards, and leapt towards him, grabbing hold of his legs with her arms and wrapping her legs around his waist as they plummeted towards the ground.

They crashed into the ground and Su fell backwards, quickly getting to her feet through a handstand. She dusted herself off as she said, "That should just about do-shit!" She slid her hand down her face as she groaned. Yuta rose from the ground rather beaten, bruised and bloody, but still able to continue fighting. "I forgot…TJ already crushed his skull. Doing something like that won't work twice…" She sighed angrily as her face flushed a gentle shade of pink. "So stupid…" He glanced at her and started running towards her. "Finally decided to come at me huh? 'S about damn time you manned up!" She took on a defensive stance as he stormed towards her, avoiding her just as she had him and retrieving his weapons.

Suddenly a giant dragon flew towards her and caused her to break out into a mix of panic and anger. She dodged into a nearby alleyway to avoid burning her alive. As it flew past and shot upwards into a sudden ascent, she caught a glimpse of Curt riding it's mane and desperately hanging on for dear life. "What the fuck Curt?!" She snarled as she gave him the finger and emerged from the alleyway.

She furrowed her brows and let her guard down from sheer disappointment and shock, while Yuta used the opportunity to fire three shots at her. She narrowly dodged the first but desperately blocked the second two to avoid a fatal shot to the heart, and collapsed to the ground for a few moments.

"_Damn it! How stupid can I get today?!_" She muttered under her breath as she tightly gripped her left arm. _At this rate the spell will come undone and my arm will fall off again! I can't let that happen!_ She thought rising to her feet again. "Learn to aim you fuckin' idiot! Haven't you ever heard of a headshot?! Aim for here! _Here!_" She vigorously pointed at her forehead as he began to fire more shots at her head. _Good._

Suddenly the bullets stopped coming though Yuta pulled the trigger still, and he let out an exhausted sigh. Su smiled maliciously as she gestured for him to come over and he angrily accepted her challenge. With a desperate spurt of energy he made his way to her and leapt through the air and attempted to kick her which she easily blocked.

"Idiot!" She sneered as she pulled him and caused him to lose his balance and hit his head against the ground again. She began to drag him around and spun in circles as she clasped one hand to her chest and closed her eyes. _TJ it's time! I've got a new plan to bring this asshole down! Let's end this here and now!_ _Quick, to me!_

TJ, though still wounded and somewhat recovered arose from his hibernation and quickly approached Su as she lifted Yuta higher into the air.

She spoke in the same language that TJ understood previously. "_Listen, when I toss him into the air I want you to follow up by grabbing him and throwing him higher! I'll use…the crystal to return to you…and boost myself higher…ooh…dizzy…_" She began to spin faster and Yuta slowly began to rise further into the air. "_You switch places with me…and throw him again…rinse and repeat! Got it? When I grab him and dive swap places with me before you hit the ground and I'll swap you out before the collision!_" TJ nodded vigorously. "_Good! Now fetch!_"

Su released him after reaching the maximum height and he shot up towards the sky. TJ watched for a few moments, then immediately dashed toward a nearby building and climbed up to the top with the utmost skill and speed. Once he reached the highest point he could, he leapt from where he stood and followed Yuta with a speedy ascension.

"_Do it TJ!_" Su shouted as she returned to the crystal.

He grabbed Yuta and spun him around once, and threw him further upwards in a diagonal direction. Su emerged from the crystal and shot towards Yuta and threw him further up in a diagonal direction. TJ swapped places with her and she returned to the crystal, repeating the cycle once more. They continued on for four, five, six more times and continued on until they reached heights high enough to break every bone in their bodies and Su finally grabbed Yuta and turned him over along with herself into a downward descent. He tightly closed his eyes as the wind whipped his face and the two spun towards the earth in a death-threatening descent while TJ dived nearby.

"EVER BEEN IZUNA DROPPED YUTA?" Su shouted over the wind.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" He shouted back in turn causing her to grin.

As they approached the ground TJ quickly swapped out with Su just a matter of feet above ground and grabbed hold of Yuta in her stead; she immediately entered and emerged from the crystal, safely landed on the ground and swapped places with TJ once more, then pushed Yuta so his back was facing the ground. Finally she slammed Yuta into the ground with her elbow digging right into his throat. Before she collided with the ground beside him she returned to the crystal and emerged again.

"You didn't think I'd make the same mistake twice right? I mean seriously." She chuckled.

TJ collapsed to his knees while his hands trembled and dug his claws into the ground as if it was his first time being on land.

Su sighed with a hint of pleasure. "_That's the fourth one. That should do it…and hopefully prove to be the end of this BS._" Her stare turned to TJ and she rolled her eyes. "_Don't tell me you're scared of heights!_" Yuta's body sat still for a few more moments before the magic circles surrounded him once more. "_Oh come on!_" The wind violently came forth and nearly threw them off their feet, but Su seemed to be more concerned with the fact that Yuta still revived. Her face lit up an unusual hue of violet and she looked like she was on the verge of popping a blood vessel. "_I'm gonna murder him, and I'll keep on murdering him, and if I have to I will cut his corpse into teeny tiny pieces and BURN THEM!_" She angrily clenched her fists and took a couple deep breaths. "_Alright TJ, looks like we're not quite done yet. For both of us to be fighting at the same time will run you completely dry of mana but you'll deal with it one way or another. We just have to put an end to this before things get too dangerous…_"

As the two prepared to engage Yuta once more they immediately turned as Curt shouted, "TJ! SU! GET TO HIGHER GROUND RIGHT NOW!"

Su turned to TJ and he blinked twice in a state of confusion. "_No time to think! Climb that building and get to the roof!_" Su cried out as she leapt onto TJ's back and hung onto his spikes as he grabbed hold of the building and pulled the two up to the top. As they climbed up Yuta steadily and carefully climbed a small metal tower to a safe height away from the rising magma on the ground beneath them. "The hell is that?" Su turned her stare to Yuta and grinned. "Watch this TJ. I'll give you another look at the Contemptuous Arts." She snickered. "Yuta won't know what hit him." She placed a finger to her lips. "Poker Face! This little trick lets me cast spells without an incantation. But this one only works for one spell 'cause we have shitty magic abilities right now."

She raised her right hand and it was covered in a strange purple substance while creating a similar anomaly nearby, a massive purple hand that appeared and grabbed hold of Yuta. Su made the same gestures it had, and as she pulled her hand back towards her, it brought him to her and slammed him against the roof they stood on by her command.

"You're a disappoint to humans everywhere." She scoffed. She rubbed the bottom of her shoe against his face, and then kicked him across it. "Weak...filthy…weak…" She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and punched him in the centre of his spine. He cringed in pain as she turned him around and held him by the neck, glaring at his face. "Listen Yuta, and listen well, because my patience rarely makes exception for idiots. Though TJ may have a demon in him, there's more to his story and what he fights for than the little capacity in your brain can handle. His reasons aside, I have a mission that I need to see through right to the bitter end, and he just so happens to have something to do with it, so our interests coincide. Now then, anyone ballsy enough to try and get in the way of that gets killed. By me. And you just so happen to be doing that. We killed you _four times_. And we'll do it again unless you get the fuck out of our faces. Give up now, tell us what you know about TJ and Iris and _leave_. Your answer?"

She tightened her grip on his neck and his face slowly started to turn a dark hue of blue as he attempted to pull her hand away. He opened his mouth slightly and let out a slight wheezing noise, then answered, "_Screw…you…bitch!_"

She shot him a baleful stare and placed a second hand around his neck, then squeezed so tightly the veins in her arm began to show clearly. He struggled for a while, but couldn't overpower her and eventually stopped breathing entirely.

"Why can't they just make it easy for once? Shit…" She threw him down and turned to TJ, who stared blankly back at her. "Oh right forgot. You don't understand what I'm saying do you?" She cleared her throat. "_That's the fifth time we killed him. If he still can revive, I don't think it'll do much for him._" She rolled her eyes. "_Humans die so easily._" TJ looked curiously as she stood at the edge of the building over the magma and flames that danced in the shroud of the night. "_Wonder if he's like…__**dead**__ dead yet. I mean, he hasn't moved or anything yet._" The two stole a glance at his corpse to assure themselves. "_Well, whatever._" She watched as Curt and Amata battled over the magma and uneasily rubbed her arm. "_When I agreed to this three years ago I never expected this._" She caught a glimpse of the awakened Amata and sighed. TJ walked over and rested a massive claw on her shoulder. His hand proved to be too big for her tiny body, and slightly pushed her downwards. She tilted her head towards him slightly. "But I guess it's not all bad…sure made things a lot more interesting than I could have ever imagined.

Within moments Su was leaning on the eaves of the roof with Yuta's arms wrapped around her neck. Fury was etched into every crease of his face and the expression made him look much more aged than he really was. The two rocked back and forth there just barely on the verge of falling into the fiery depths of the magma beneath, and TJ stood shocked and conflicted between trying to stop them and risking them falling in, or letting Su resolve the matter himself.

Yuta took long desperate breaths as he uttered, "_No matter how many times I have to fall, or how short my lifespan becomes, I'll avenge them! I swore to my parents' graves that I wouldn't fail, and you won't get in my way anymore than you already have!_"

She wrapped her arms around his neck in turn and the two inched ever closer to falling from the building they desperately rested upon. The two, more concerned with suffocating each other than at the deathly scene beneath them began to turn their own respective hues of violet as they steadily choked each other. "_If I'm going down…haa…I'm…taking you…with me…Yuta!_" Su grunted leaning backwards and plunging both of them towards a fiery death.

"_**NO!**_" TJ cried out as he grabbed hold of Su's leg and flung her back on top of the building and caught her in his arms. When he did, Yuta lost his grip on Su and screamed as he plummeted into the magma and screamed as his body was engulfed in flames and slowly seeped into the magma, disappearing entirely beneath it.

"_Yuta! No Yuta!_" Amata cried out before she was stopped by Curt.

"Sheesh…done in by your own girlfriend. Sucks to be him…" Su muttered as she watched his remains disappear into the magma.

The magma began to fade as did Amata's changes, and once more the magic circles appeared to reconstruct the defeated Yuta. TJ leapt down to the ground while Su angrily flailed and shouted for him to put her down while calling him various obscenities. As the circles appeared the wind began to blow, but this time much weaker than it previously was.

"Looks like the spell got weaker. Is that why we didn't notice him when he revived last time?" Su thought aloud.

Yuta's body had taken form again, but he still had various burns and bruises upon it. It seemed to have partially restored his pants but the rest remained in tatters or completely eliminated. He weakly rose to his feet once more and drew his guns from their case and noticed Su standing before him.

"Fun's over Yuta. You're so badly beat up you can barely stand anymore. It's so pathetic it hurts."

Though still hunched over he muttered, "I'm not…I'm not done yet…I can still fi-"

He fell silent and collapsed to the ground face first. TJ stood behind him with a clenched fist and a look of compassion in his forlorn eyes as he whispered, "_**No more…**_"

Su poked Yuta couple of times with her foot and said, "He's out cold. You did that pretty easily."

TJ walked over to a puddle and stared at his reflection in it. His expression began to change slowly, a somber smile and a look of hopelessness in his eyes as his voice trembled and his hands shook. Cracks began to form in his skin and piece by piece they slow broke off, revealing the real TJ beneath the shell.

"_**What…become of TJ? Saw part of pass…think…but TJ then…not TJ now…evil…very evil. Yuta not wrong to want revenge…**_" The remaining pieces of his demonic form on his face slowly crumbled away revealing the sorrowful expression on his face. "_**TJ…did terrible **__things…to Yuta. I…dunno if I really was the one who killed his parents but…look at me now…I can hardly even recognize my own reflection. I've become…no, always have been some demonic…thing! And I hate it! For what reason do I exist?! What purpose do I serve other than fighting and murdering people?! Why couldn't I be different?!_" His forlorn eyes turned to Su. "_Why couldn't I be like you? One of the gods? One of the heroes in this twisted world…not the opposite...why do you-_" TJ was silenced with a quick and painful slap across the face. As he slowly turned his head to the girl that stood before him and rubbed his cheek, a stray thought ran through his mind. _That hurt…more than anything I've ever experienced…_

Su's bangs brushed against her face and covered most of her eyes, but even through the hairs TJ could see her enraged expression. "I thought you were better than that TJ. I thought you were going to strive to be different; to accomplish your goals no matter what it took." She brushed her hair aside and turned her stare to where Yuta now lay. "You've come so far already and you doubt yourself now? You battled Trini and proved yourself as an able fighter. You defeated Rabana and claimed not only his treasure, but your identity. You've trained with me and pushed yourself past the limits you never knew you had, and now you've defeated Yuta, an ex-ally and one of three assassins trying to take your life. You've seen things from every side of the spectrum now. It's about time for you to decide what you want to do, and who you want to do it with. Who will be your allies? Where does your alliance lay?" Her eyes met his, showing her expression more serious now than ever before.

"What…do you mean?" He asked rather unsettled.

"I mean it's time for you to make a deci-" She paused as she shot a glare at a nearby building. "Who's there?!"

From the shadows of the city Peorth emerged, walking towards them completely unarmed. She drew her spear and placed it upright by her side as she said, "Please, allow me Suuba." She turned to TJ and nodded. "It is a pleasure to see you all."

"H-hey Chief!" TJ nervously replied.

Curt and Robo waved nearby, and seeing them did not faze Peorth at all. She continued nonetheless. "TJ, it is time that I tell you the answers to the various questions you may have been asking throughout your entire journey. Please forgive us for being unable to divulge this information."

TJ nodded seriously, but smiled earnestly. "Chief, before you do there's just something I wanna find out for myself. If it really is time for me to make a decision, I wanna know see if what I think is true for myself, and if where I'm headed really is the right path for me. Deciding a future for myself is like growing up…" He laughed dryly. "Guess I just wasn't ready for it. The days just flew by me. Now I'm looking back and wondering where the days went." He turned his eyes to a nearby Iris stone and began to approach it. "Please excuse me for a minute." As he walked Su's body returned to normal and the whirlpool that engulfed his guitar emerged once more and returned it to him. He picked it up and strapped it to his back, gently holding his strap as he sighed comfortably.

"_Will you activate the Levi Stone?_" It asked him.

_Levi?_ He thought. _That name…belongs to Sir Levi right? The name sounds familiar but…who was he?_ He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "I'd like you guys to try something." Gesturing one of them over. Curt approached him with a slightly puzzled expression. "When I was in Aoich, an old party member of ours Amu, was able to see my memory by placing her ear to the crystal. I dunno how she did it, 'cause it didn't seem like she used any magic or anything. Heck, she didn't know any, but somehow she did that. I want you to give it a try and see if it works for everyone." Curt agreed to the task as TJ responded to the stone.

With a bright flash of light TJ awoke in the familiar place he had always awoken to after saving. The place alike to his previous visits had changed slightly with the addition of a pair of tables decorated with a pink cloth and a pair of wine bottles and glasses on each. He could see the heads of the people he had spoken to in various seats, this time around including the girl from his last memory. He lifted himself off of the floor and stared into the crimson eyes of a young man.

The man wore a baby blue silk shirt with leather pants and a gold chain hanging from his pocket, likely attached to a pocket watch. He wore matching leather shoes and a blue leopard print hat, while carrying a massive bright blue winged shield and a hammer that looked very similar to the Sandmen in the desert, with outstretched arms for the edges of the hammer. He proudly wore an Yggdrasil badge on his chest.

With a daring smile and a wink from his cat-like eyes, he held out a hand and lifted TJ to his feet. He dusted off TJ's shoulders and said, "TJ! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Look how much you've changed since the last time we met…you've grown into quite the gentleman too. Since you're here, you must have already arrived at the City of Iron in search of your memories hmm? Also how's the little princess doing?" He chuckled. "Guess I can't call her the little princess anymore. I'm sure she must be pretty grown up by now too, but it's been so long since we last met…I'm sure by now you've forgotten me. Or rather, had your memories wiped out." He chuckled again. "So for the record it's…and don't you forget it!"

TJ looked puzzled for a few moments, and then realization dawned upon him. "I remember now! You were one of those people I had seen fighting in the City of Iron in that one memory…but you…" His excited chuckles slowly died out as another realization dawned upon him.

"Yeah…we did what he had to do. I don't regret it though. If the kids were in danger, I'd do anything to protect 'em, and I know everyone else felt the same way. The fact that we had participated in the battle, and for such a prolonged period of time meant that we were bound to be tracked, and if we were…all would be lost. Only one of us was able to escape without being detected, and the rest of us weren't willing to take that risk because we wanted to protect our people, and our princess." He smiled compassionately at TJ. "You know TJ, I believe in you. I know for sure the princess will believe in you right up 'till the very end, and heck, everyone in here does too. So no matter what happens, don't let the past hold you down. Look forward and keep moving on and someday you'll get to that great somewhere that you wanna be at. Don't look back, set yourself free and live your life the way you see fit!"

TJ clenched his fists and looked away for a moment, but afterwards seemed to smooth over his resolve. "I guess what I decide to do from here on in could mean everything. It's one of those 'now or never moments' isn't it?" He laughed and the man nodded thoughtfully with a smile.

"Exactly TJ. Remember, you're free to choose whichever path you see as best for you."

TJ bit his lip nervously and nodded. "But…you guys died fighting for a better future didn't you? If you really are gone…what will happen to you and the others after?"

He looked fairly surprised for a moment. "Good question. Every spirit has to move on sometime. To where…well, they all have their great somewhere right? But before we do, I think those that have lingering thoughts might want to accomplish those first before they can move on."

TJ rubbed his neck uneasily and glanced around the room in an attempt to remember it later. He looked back into the eyes of the man and stared for a few moments. "There's one thing I really need to ask you!" The man blinked and smiled. His body began to become a bit shaky and blurred along with everything else around it. The Sound of Frequency began to sound throughout TJ's mind as he tried to ask his question. "In all of those memories I saw someone who looked like me; no it _must've_ been me…right?"

He was now barely visible amongst a bunch of blurs as he shrugged and replied, "_Couldn't tell ya' bud. I might not even exist!_" He grinned. "_Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination, but in the end only you could say for sure what's real and what isn't. So you tell me if that really was the you you believe could be you!_"

TJ had returned to the City of Iron and before him stood a visual of Sir Levi. He was a tall young man with short messy red hair and a serious looking face. He wore a purple sweater with a white scarf and jeans. "You have finally come to the City of Iron, filled with Engineers and the sounds of metal. [Vironta] is a very hard metal that only the King can give. We call it the Immortal metal. The instructions on crafting the weapon are not here, but a clue can be found in the City of Iron. Will you save at this location?" It asked.

TJ swallowed hard but nodded and responded, "Yes." The Sound of Frequency reverberated in his mind and he fell unconscious.

When TJ had awoken he had arisen in a forest filled with acres of trees. Hundreds of men on horses and on foot marched through it without sparing a second thought or even noticing him. Some even walked right through him, which made him feel rather queasy. All of them followed behind a man in expensive silk robes, sporting a crown, sword and scepter, his sword's hilt encrusted with emeralds. Upon the back of his cape a symbol that almost seemed to resemble an eclipse was embroidered, and he rested upon a white stallion.

"Listen closely men! Our goal is to find God's Governor of Earth and claim her as our own! Spare no man or woman! Those that are able, be it children or warriors, take them alive if possible! Dispose of the elderly, the sick and the wounded! The dead shall be left behind as we have no need for them! Do not underestimate the villagers as they are still foreign creatures to us! In the name of Dark Moon Castle we shall be victorious!" The king said to his men.

The men raised their weapons and flags as they all chanted, "LONG LIVE THE KING! DARK MOON CASTLE!" The army pushed forward as a pair of people rode nearby on a brown colt big enough for two; there on the horse TJ caught a glimpse of Choen Palm, and he was with her.

He immediately chased after the two; his steps were quick and light, almost as if he was walking on air, and before he knew it he was quickly gliding after them. He approached the two and managed to hear a bit of their conversation.

"…little earth runt is of no use to us. I _did_ hear a juicy little rumour that one of the three _Abellan Caindred _resides in that village. By coming along with these fools, we'll easily be able to dispose of the boy and pass it off as an accident. Be sure to murder his family also; we do not want to risk the possibility of the assassin within him reincarnating, or for another to be born from them. If the earth kid proves to be a threat to us, we shall go to Dark Moon Castle and dispose of her ourselves. Do I make myself clear child?"

TJ's eyes really did not say much for what he felt as they appeared to be dull and lifeless. His lips barely moved as he answered, "…Yes."

Choen Palm smiled maliciously. "Most excellent. Once we locate their position, Master Adonis shall be assuming control over you for the duration we are in this…_vagrant-infested hole_."

The rest of the trip proved to be rather silent, aside from the chants of the men about their patriotism for the Dark Moon and the king himself. As they went on they began another chant:

_Our King is the best!_

_Better than the rest!_

_This is why we sing_

_For the Only Dark Moon King!_

Eventually the king stopped and all his forces following him followed suit. "My Fair Lady, is this the place you spoke of that contains the enchanted barrier?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Please, allow me, your Highness." She responded.

"Please do." He had his horse stand aside and Choen Palm approached where he once stood and reached out toward the air.

For a moment TJ swore he had seen a dark aura emitted from her that he could not even begin to comprehended, and it faded as quickly as it appeared. She turned to the TJ of the past and nodded. He held out both his hands towards the barrier and they both emitted a deep violet glow; eventually across the entire barrier a veil of miasma gathered and the dark violet mist surrounded it, bringing it into the vision of all of them. As it did, massive clods spread across the barrier and began to swell as if they had come alive, and shortly after the barrier shattered like glass and collapsed to the ground with a sound to match the effect. The sky turned grey and tiny spheres of the residue miasma fell to the ground like snow; in the nearby clearing a tiny village awaited their arrival.

"All units, attack!" The king commanded his men and stampeded forth with them in tow, Choen Palm and TJ nearby. A small militia of villagers began to mobilize at the outskirts of the village; most of them barely armoured and armed. Many carried pitchforks or other farming tools, while few others were armed with swords, staves and daggers. Very few of them had any actual armor; many wore cloth robes and regular clothing and the few that were stood at the front lines. Possibly Temple Knights, bearing massive shields and armour, each emblazoned with a certain herald, a leaf cradled by two wings.

The Dark Moon Kingdom's forces stampeded directly towards the tiny militia and the slaughter began, many of the farmers being trampled by the horses or cut by those who rode past and attacked with their weapons. The men laughed and jeered as the villagers fell back to the village and struggled to defend themselves while possibly refraining from fighting their enemies with the intent to kill. Some of the warriors of the Dark Moon carried lanterns and threw them at houses, setting the places ablaze after pillaging them and capturing the children within them. The parents cried and the cries of warriors as they breathed their final breaths filled the night; the cries of children as they were taken from the village and disappeared into the acres of trees caused TJ to shudder.

TJ did not know where to look. No matter which direction he turned, he saw nothing but death to these innocent villagers were mercilessly slaughtered. The ground and their houses were painted with their blood as the fires illuminated the night. It seemed to be a hopeless battle, and seeing it was truly heart breaking, but amidst the slaughter TJ saw a pair of people and a wolf successfully fending off the Dark Moon soldiers while assisting those not trained for combat.

The first, a Temple Knight bearing bright blue armour and a shield with the same herald as many of the others, with a long sword adorned with a golden hilt. He had short grey hair, copper eyes and an unusual moustache. In the heart of combat he seemed to truly shine, leading his people with the heart of a true leader, and successfully fighting off the soldiers by disarming and temporarily disabling them with his sword and shield.

Next to him was an elderly woman with greying brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a crimson battle-worn robe with the herald depicted on the back of it, and carried a thin, slightly curved wand in her hand. As she waved it she spoke, creating a series of spells that varied from a small storm of icicles to rainclouds that weakened the fires.

Nearby a large silver wolf with a scar over its left eye stood, growling and attacking any assailants that tried to attack the villagers or the pair when they were distracted by others. The creature skillfully avoided any oncoming attacks and with a howl summoned roots from the ground to immobilize and disable enemies, or cause them to sink into the ground and get stuck as it hardened immediately after. With their help and the others soldiers of the village's militia, some of the families narrowly escaped and disappeared into the forest with their children.

_Thank goodness…there's still hope for them thanks to the efforts of all of these people._ TJ thought. He searched the area in hopes to find himself, trying to believe that even if he was with Choen Palm, he still had a sense of humanity in him; he hoped he could have been different in comparison to what happened before his very eyes. He saw himself nearby wielding a short sword with two hands, likely because it was too heavy for him, even for its size. TJ scratched his chin thoughtfully as he thought about how he always carried around his metal guitar, and how much the sword weighed in comparison. But for the duration he watched himself, he was overcome with anguish and regret as he watched himself killing along with the other soldiers. He wanted to reach out to his past self and tell him that he did not have to fight for Choen Palm; that he could be different. But the look on his face…in his eyes…sorrow hidden behind a veil of emptiness; what was once there did not seem to exist anymore, and without feeling or emotion, he killed mercilessly and as he did, little by little his eyes changed from brown to crimson as a thin smile spread across his face revealing his fangs

_That…that couldn't be me…that's not right…_One by one he watched as his old self tore through the flesh of the fallen and the wounded with his swords. TJ felt ill…something was coming up; more than he could manage to keep within him or bravely swallow and he violently threw up. He remained hunched over and retched from what he saw and wished to not see any more than he had. But he just could not look away.

There was something about the genocide of humans that had an impact on him that fighting Agasuras did not. Unlike humans, Agasuras did not have emotions, families, lifestyles or anything of the sort. In that sense, it was rather sad for both sides.

He took a deep breath. _Those creatures…are only spirits with enough malice to return to the world they had once lived and died in. _He thought.

But he still felt that there was so much more to it than anyone knew, or at least were willing to admit. But in the case of humans, they had all this and more…they experienced things on a level that TJ could not quite understand, but desperately wanted to. He shook his head. "_Among all of these beings, what am I supposed to be? I know for sure…or at least think I do know, that I'm an Agasura. If becoming a monster means anything it has to be that…but what makes me so different from all the others? Why would I live like a normal human being yet still be an Agasura?_" He whispered. "_Why would I…join Choen Palm if I could choose? When did I die? What could have happened that caused me to have malice in my heart?_" He looked down at his trembling hands and closed his eyes for a couple moments. "Now's not the time to be taken over by despair. I have to see what happened in this memory and figure out the rest later."

As he searched through the crowd something ran right through him off towards the crowd. As he stole a glimpse of the figure as it faded away, he spotted a young girl with long green hair tied in a ponytail.

His eyes lost their focus as he tried to recognize her silhouette and whispered, "_Su?_" Suddenly the Sound of Frequency began to emerge in TJ's mind once more and he tightly gripped his temples in an attempt to resist it. "_No…not now…not yet…_" He collapsed to his knees and pleaded for it to stop, to which it eventually did. Taking deep breaths he rose to his feet and searched the area, noticing the battle still raged on, though many had fallen. Although it continued, TJ could not find himself anywhere across the village. "If I find Choen Palm I can find my past self…" His eyes swept the battlefield and spotted her standing in front of a house arguing with some of the soldiers. Immediately he set off towards it.

As he approached the village he could see most of the Dark Moon Kingdom's soldiers surrounding a lone figure amidst the wave of spells. Throwing spears and firing arrows, using whatever means they could to attack it they fell wave after wave to a chaotic mage, defeating them in droves. The earth arose and pulled them with it, causing them to fall to their deaths and crushing others as it rained back down. Massive pieces of ice rained from the sky and water rose up from the ground washing them away and freezing them. Fire burned all around them as powerful winds carried it to them and set them ablaze as it spread further.

"What in the world could be doing tha-" TJ was speechless as there in the centre of them stood the same girl. This time her hair _burning_ and bright crimson, flaming wings emerged from her back kept her in the air. A thick stream of water surrounded her body and the winds violently blew all around her deflecting any incoming projectiles. Her body was coated in a mantle of leaves and vines and her eyes burned a bright orange; her pupils and sclera completely non-existent.

Su's words came to TJ's mind as he saw the spectacle, "_Anyone could use all four elements. It'd just kill them…kill them…kill them…_"

"That can't be Su! The hair…that fact…but…she looks exactly like her. Wait…" He crossed his arms and thought for a moment, then nearly leapt from where he stood as a boulder crashed beside him. "Whoa! Green hair? She's just like the girl I saw in that weird dream I had on Toad Island! Does that mean that's…?" He took a good long look at her face and saw the anger and hatred upon it. But even more so than that, he could see tears streaming from her eyes as she desperately fought against her assailants. "Damn I forgot! I have to see what I did during this memory!" He turned away and headed for where Choen Palm stood, but turned back and took one more remorseful glance. "Someday…I'll find out her true identity…but for now…"

He approached the building and heard a portion of the conversation.

"As I already told you, my _servant_ _will be_ and _now is_ pillaging this house right now, and I must kindly ask you to stand down." She said curtly.

"But Ma'am we're just following ord-" One of the men said but was cut off.

"_I already asked you to leave, did I not?! Now get out of my sight before I make you regret ever getting into it!_"

The two immediately fled while muttering under their breaths and Choen Palm huffed. TJ swallowed hard and approached, walked through her with ease and entered the home. As he walked through he wondered what mysteries lay inside; the answers to his past? The voice within him? Whether what he had seen was what brought Yuta so much anguish and desire for revenge. He quietly prowled the dark corridors, still intact. The furniture seemed to be where it all should have been, and nothing appeared to be knocked over or broken. He could hear a loud thump coming from the top floor and he immediately dashed up the creaking stairs to where the sound came from. Inside there were four doors spread out across the corridor; two in each direction from where he emerged in the stairwell. Old pictures lined the walls of the corridor showing a pair of people together in each, doing various things. He heard voices from a nearby room and immediately dashed towards it, finding an open door.

He entered the room and discovered the only room in the house that seemed to be damaged; torn cloth and damaged walls, feathers from torn pillows and broken pieces of wood from the bed were scattered across the room. A short sword was stuck in one of the walls and two guns were resting on the ground as proof of a struggle.

As he slowly stepped in he had seen his past self holding a tall balding man with greying hair, dressed in garb similar to the other villagers. The past TJ looked at his hands with a malicious curiosity and they began to be engulfed in the same strange sludge that enveloped him in the City of Iron. Alike to his form there also, his hands grew larger and became one with the sludge, giving him large violet claws, though smaller than they were in the city. A malicious grin spread across is face as he plunged his claws into the man's neck as far as he could. He let out a quiet groaning noise as he desperately struggled to break free and eventually let go. TJ tossed him aside and began to walk towards someone else.

He sauntered over to a young woman with long chestnut hair and a face soaked with tears. She quietly trembled in a corner in the fettle position until he approached her.

Her eyes were filled with sheer terror as she looked into his and uttered, "_W-who are y-you…and…w-w-what do you w-want from us?_"

He chuckled again as he began to speak, a familiar silky sinister voice filled the room. The voice of Adonis. "The boy…where is he? Give him to me and I may spare your life."

The woman shook her head and sobbed. "_T-there isn't any b-b-boys here…j-just me and m-my husband!_"

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Do not test my patience Cerebian. I know the _Vandel Candred_ is here so give up your charade and bring him to me."

"_I…I d-don't know…w-what th-that is…_"

He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his arm. "You truly are testing my patience Cerebian. You are housing a boy here that happens to be a born enemy to me. I am sure that you, among the many other of your…_ilk_, know of his existence. He is known as the _Vandel Caindred._" Her expression said she did not know. "_The Menamura?_" She shook her head and sobbed. "_The Redeemer?!_" Adonis seemed to be at the end of his fuse on the last one. He furrowed his brows. "ENOUGH! I have had more than enough of your games Cerebian! I shall find him myself! As for you, you shall perish by my hands! Take this as an honour Cerebian!"

Adonis raised a clawed hand and thrusted towards her chest but froze mid-stab as someone shouted, "Leave her alone!" From under the bed a young boy emerged flailing his fists as he ran at Adonis. With a flick of his fist the boy was defied and knocked aside.

He smiled and chuckled lightly, then burst into a maniacal laugh. "Good! The boy has brought himself to me! Now I can dispose of you." He cracked his knuckles and with a single swipe of his claw her headless body crumpled to the ground.

"_I will never…FORGIVE YOU!_" Yuta roared with all the fury he could muster. He picked up a grey pistol with a knife below the barrel and pointed it at Adonis.

"Quite the tenacious boy…" He said chuckling quietly. He did not seem to have much interest in Yuta's challenge. He fired a bullet and it quickly soared towards Adonis, appearing to be a direct hit. But the bullet went right through him and he had not moved a step; then suddenly in a puff of purple smoke he started to fade away, and before Yuta knew it he was being held by the neck by Adonis as he struggled to break free.

"You are quite brave boy…to challenge me. Did you know that? It's a refreshing surprise. I think I like you, so I will not kill you. Not today…not yet." He smiled mirthlessly, the smile of a killer. The fresh blood on his lab coat glistening in the moonlight coming in through the window. "Revenge is like a fine wine; if you leave it to ferment for a fair amount of time, the hated grows and it makes taking it so much sweeter. It is not a one sided coin though; when I find you again, I will be sure to kill you slowly, and savour every last moment, right to your very last scream…" His bloody violet claw eased up on the boy's neck as his grin grew wider. "Become stronger, boy, ferment your hatred for me, and when we cross paths again, we shall settle this once and for all." He paused for a moment, frowned, and then grinned, baring his fangs at the boy. "I just had a brilliant idea. With this, you will never forget me…"

With his free hand he slowly and carefully carved an 'x' into the boy's forehead, as the boy silently watched, with the utmost fury he could muster focused on Adonis. He tossed him aside, knocking him unconscious and exited the house, walking back to the battlefield. The present TJ stole a final remorseful glance at the incapacitated Yuta and quickly pursued his past self.

Adonis easily walked over the corpses without a second thought and complete ignored the struggling Dark Moon soldiers against the young girl. He walked to the outskirts of the village where Choen Palm stood and the two began to converse.

TJ carefully followed behind as his thoughts raced through his mind. _That's totally me but…its __**not**__ me…Choen Palm said that 'Master Adonis' would be taking over once Yuta was found but who is this Adonis? Why does he have control over my body? It must be…why Choen Palm was able to take control of me in Elfa! Maybe Adonis is an Agasura within my body…and that's how I become one? With power like that…I could become unstoppable…but at what cost? Will I continue to do things like this? Will Adonis take over and murder the families of other people like these? After seeing all of this, certainly they're not humans. With this I know that I wasn't the one to have slain Yuta's family. But how do I atone for the actions of Adonis?_

Choen Palm glanced at the king as he quickly rode in next to her. "Your men seem to be having quite the difficulty in capturing that…_child_." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. So much so, that it almost sounded like mockery.

"My men are strong. They have been trained from the ground up and are prepared for any scenario. We have defeated the previous God's Governor of Earth once, and we can certainly do it again! Alas, she is but a child! My men are somewhat soft of heart when battling children. That is all. I told them to capture the girl, so it would be best if she was unharmed in the process."

Choen Palm smiled and shrugged. "Your men are dying at a rapid rate. A true king would step in and show his men how a true warrior would handle a Cerebian."

The king's horse seemed rather restless as did he. "Then so shall it be done." He responded as the two set off towards the battle.

"He is as good as dead." She snickered.

TJ's body steadily began to return to normal as his eyes lost their crimson shade and his hair lost its sheen.

I would say the plan went without a hitch, but that right there proved to be one." The voice was female. "Nonetheless, it will not hinder us any further. The Dark Moon King shall have the God's Governor of Earth, and in turn shall have his men track down the location of the other proxy and Iris Livier's corpse so we can finally collect the remaining pieces of the Heart of Yggdrasil. Then this world shall be ours!" She cackled and placed her hands on her hips. "Although, should he lose his life to the daughter of the previous God's Governor, his daughter shall succeed the throne and lead the kingdom." Choen Palm smiled maliciously. "My standing in the kingdom as the princess' guardian shall allow me to become a trusted advisor to her, and with that we shall manipulate her! Our goal is within arm's reach boy."

The dream faded away and TJ awoke in the City of Iron once more.

"Man these dreams…they get weirder and weirder every time." He grumbled and turned to Curt. "Did you see anything?"

Curt shook his head and replied, "Not a thing. Whoever that girl is that _could_ do that, was clearly not an ordinary girl." TJ furrowed his brows wondering exactly who Amu was.

Su glanced and shrugged while saying, "Maybe it's just 'cause you fail at life?"

Curt glared at her. "Is that a challenge?" Su smiled daringly until TJ broke up the fight.

"You two need to stop fighting already. You argue way too much." He stole a quick glance at Peorth and shot his stare back to Su, who frowned at him. He then took a deep breath and approached her. "Hey, got a 'sec?"

For a moment TJ could feel her hot gaze on him denying him any chance of even getting a word out before she denied him, but instead she grinned and replied, "Yeah, what do you want?"

Curt glanced at TJ for a minute and walked away, to converse with Peorth.

He uneasily rubbed the back of his neck and attempted to say what he had on his mind. "Su I…I dunno how long it's been since we first met…I mean, it must have been quite a while. Quite a few months at least." He laughed awkwardly. "I know I'm a lot to deal with. I really do. I cry a lot and sometimes I give up really easily or just fail to overcome problems which I should be able to…but…through all that you stood by me. When I was down you always picked me up, in and out of battle. Heck, you even tuahgt me how to use my powers and helped me to overcome succumbing to the Frequency. Even now you're probably still doing that, and it's not something that I don't notice, really! And now's the time where everything is gonna fall into place. You've already come this far for me, and I wish I knew a way so I could return you to your body or find you a new body, but if you feel the need to part ways here, then you can…however you'd do that…" He shrugged in a desperate attempt to mask his uneasiness. "But either way, I really want you to know how thankful I am for that. So thanks…for everything Su."

She scoffed and shrugged her arms answering, "Sheesh, it's not like I do everything for you. I do it for me, so stop getting all teary-eyed and dramatic on me already. You said we've come this far, and you're damn right we have, but if I bail on you now you're gonna go get yourself killed or something." She huffed but smiled nonetheless. "I've still got things I have to do, so I'm gonna be sticking it out with you until this is done. I don't care if the whole world becomes your enemy; I'll still fight with you and kick all their asses too. So get over yourself 'cause I'm here to stay and you can bet your ass it'll stay that way. So are you with me or are you with me," She held one hand about chest-height and looked into TJ's eyes with a courageous stare. "Partner?" TJ smiled and raised his hand in turn, clasping his in hers as she pulled him towards her so their arms collided. She beamed with a devilish grin that made TJ feel he could support her in any endeavour she would take on.

Peorth held out her wrist and glanced at the watch strapped to it. She looked up to the sky as she said, "The time has come…" She said as the moon slowly became visible through the clouds. Among them rested a deep blue full moon, emanating a quickly growing light. For a moment a high frequency sound seemed to reverberate across the city as a blinding light caused all of them to cover their eyes. The light dimmed but the moon remained its blue and somewhere off in the distant sky was an unfamiliar floating object. From where they stood, it only appeared to be a tiny black dot in the sky, but Peorth's eyes stayed focused on it as if she could see it clearly. The sound of TJ collapsing to the ground caused her and the others to snap out of their reverie and see how he was faring.

"Urrgh…the Frequency again? I didn't even do anything to initiate one of my memories…heck, I wasn't even close to that Levi stone!" TJ complained as he arose from the ground. He took a quick sweep of the room he was in and all around him was just black. No people, no buildings, and no ground to even speak of. As he did another sweep of the area he saw a figure standing before him in the darkness and he could have sworn he was just imagining things. He blinked twice, and his suspicions began to feel more real as there in his face stood his nemesis Choen Palm. Rage flared in his eyes as he reached for his guitar but grasped nothing but air.

"Thinking aloud boy?" She chuckled. "Do not bother. Even if you were armed with your weapon you do not possess the ability to harm me. This is also inside of your mind." TJ crossed his arms but kept a defensive air about him nonetheless; the tension in the area was so high it almost felt suffocating. "The time has come for you to choose your allegiance boy. There is only but a year before _Geseni oto Nitzchs_. I cannot afford to let those two _hussies_ gain control of you. Your recent actions have left me rather disappointed in your abilities, but I shall give you another chance to join me if you…prove yourself _able_."

TJ furrowed his brows and glared angrily, but still had a puzzled look about him. "A year until _what?_"

Choen Palms scoffed. "_The Thousand year-Darkness! The Eternal Night _you fool! Do you not know anything of the language of the ancients?!"

TJ frowned. "Sorry to disappoint, but _no, I don't!_" He retorted.

She sighed and rubbed her temples with her long slender fingers. "Nevertheless, I will be expecting you to arrive at the Kimara Research Laboratory before the end of the night. I have created a portal that shall teleport you to the Laboratory instantly, should you be competent enough to find it. I have hidden it in the ruins of a certain village hidden away in the heart of the Forest near Belos. Go there and come to the Laboratory, if you wish to find the answers to your past, and the only way to eliminate _Master Adonis._" She turned and walked away, but stopped and looked back at him. "Ah by the way, should you join any of the others you shall make an enemy you will wish that you never crossed paths with." In the instant she had said that the dream faded away and TJ awoke in the City of Iron.

He breathed heavily as he uneasily searched the area while something hit him against the cheek. He turned in the direction of his assailant and was slapped in the face with a piece of paper.

"Hey! TJ! Hey! Wake up! Mail! Hey!" Su said in a monotone voice.

"I get it I get it! I'm up, so stop hitting me with the letter!" He cried. She handed him the letter as he wondered who would want to send mail at such an unusual time. "Right let's get this over with…" On the back of the letter he noticed a seal that reminded him of a certain magic circle. Though his memory was fuzzy, he could recall seeing it when Yuta had revived at some point. The memories of him roaring at Yuta to tell him where Iris was came back to him. What was Yuta's relationship with Iris? Why could TJ not remember the events that occurred throughout the battle?

He opened the letter and removed a paper inside and began to read it.

_Dear TJ:_

_ I know it's been quite some time since we last spoke, and for me to be sending you a letter after what had occurred when we had battled the Demon King, but I'm sure what you really want is to get down to the more important matters. Since it is **that** time, I've rounded up a few of our old party members; Kazno, Muwen, and Sir Levi. This team just won't be the same unless you're here to complete it. At this point in time, you're probably still searching for your memories right? You should join us once again, and we'll help you to put them together again. I understand that it'll be difficult to leave your current party or guild, but I'm sure they'd understand if becoming yourself again is what matters most to you. If you choose to stay, we'll understand, and miss you dearly. Though if you do join us, you won't be able to see your friends anymore. Anyway, we'll be exploring some newly discovered regions outside of Jienda and continuing the fight against the Agasuras, and I know you don't wanna miss out on that! When you're ready come to the Belos Traveler's Bar okay? We'll only be here tonight because we'll be setting out before dawn. If anyone sees our group together well…it won't be good. Don't miss your opportunity okay? If you don't come tonight we might not be able to meet again, so you better be there! It's a promise!_

_Love, Iris_

TJ's hands trembled as he quickly read through the letter over and over could not believe that what he read was true; against everyone's claims that Iris Livier had died, he had proof of her existence in his very hands, and if he so desired, he could see the legendary adventurer in the flesh once more. He could feel his heart pounding on his chest as the excitement welled up within him. From the way she wrote her 'S's' with a little squiggle and how the letter smelt of her perfume, he could feel that this certainly was Iris'. All of his hard work had finally come to fruition; he could finally meet with Iris and find out what Straw Hat intended for him to do. Then it hit him.

_You won't be able to see your friends anymore._

He could feel his heart falling into his stomach; the excitement drained from his body and his hands began to feel clammy and cold. The idea of leaving everything behind to return to being his old self terrified him; his friends from the present who stood by his side through some of the toughest times, and his friends from the past who even in death, still believe in him and his ability to protect the _little princess_. Was he really willing to part with everything he had come to know to return to what he once knew? He reached into his shirt and withdrew the locket that he had since his adventure began; the item that connected him and Iris and his past to the present. There was only one thing left to do.

He turned to Peorth and said, "I want to know Chief…tell me everything."

Peorth nodded solemnly and began, "For years, centuries even, for every generation a single war raged on between the three factions: the _Cerebians_, the _Agasura_, and the _Vandels_. As you may know them this day, they are the Gods, the Demons and the Humans. For every faction, there are two people born to fulfill a certain destiny; for one, it is too teach and escort the agent, and the other, to find and murder their mark. This war has faced this cycle for every generation, each faction constantly battling as they awaited for the target to be revealed for the true war to begin. As the Gods and Demons fought, the humans knew little of the true existence of the two outside of those who knew the Human proxy.

Now that the time has come for a faction to be selected, time is ticking away, and Yggdrasil the home of the Gods has finally revealed itself. Unlike before, it can be seen by the naked eye, so even an ordinary human may see it with the proper equipment. Nevertheless, the task given to the proxies was to obtain the favour of the agent, and whoever the agent decides to join will decide the fate of our world, including its own. Should the other proxies fail to obtain the favour of the agent, or _Abellan_, the assassins known as the _Abellan Caindred_ would aim to stop it before it successfully leads a faction to victory, and puts an end to the war once and for all. Now then, I have something I must show you."

Peorth reached into her dress and removed a small emerald that glittered beautifully upon her necklace.

"That's…" TJ muttered looking alarmed.

"Yes…it is a fragment of the gem that is connected to you. It is what binds us as allies, and enemies also. This is also proof that I am one of the three proxies that shall be your guide, as you will be to my people. As it stands now, time is of the essence and I wish for you to have time to make your decision. So I shall leave you with this. I, alike to the other two, know of your memories, and would gladly join you as would the rest of the guild in your quest to regain them, _as well as my own_. If you would like to join us, please go to Elias Palace's Courtyard and ask the maid Nan to take you to the Guild Room. If you join us, I strongly believe we could stop our common enemy, Choen Palm, and save this world from the Agasuric threat. There is more for me to teach you, but I shall brief you once you arrive in the Guild Room." A faint smile danced upon her lips for a moment. "Yggdrasil would be honoured to have you."

She explained that she would have someone come to pick up Yuta and take him to a hospital soon, so they would not have to bring him back, then left by Elias capsule. TJ rubbed his neck uneasily and thought for a few moments.

"Well?" Su asked. "You've seen what each faction can offer you, and you've experienced a taste of each throughout your adventure right? You know their views and the shit they fight for. If you still dunno why don't you just use Yuta to make a final decision? If you feel like being evil, finish him off. If you wanna be good, then use your music to heal him; if what I can tell is right, you should be able to now that you regained your ability to use basic water magic. But anyway, if you don't wanna do either just leave him there and somebody will come get him; it won't have to be your problem."

TJ took a glance at Yuta and paused. He tightly gripped his guitar as he glared at the incapacitated boy still feeling some of the tension from the last battle.

_He nearly killed me, and if he could have he would have. I should put a stop to him before he comes back to get me later. He wants revenge at any cost, but he was the one who betrayed me. Adonis and I aren't the same person, and he should know that too. Choen Palm knows a way to separate the two of us..._TJ stopped glaring at him and stopped his thought process. _Then again, for me to kill Yuta for the sake of my blood feud would solve nothing. It's just unnecessary bloodshed. I can leave him here and he'll be taken care of; I can go to the Belos bar and meet Iris again, then skip town and never have to see his face again._ The idea sounded good, but he sighed nonetheless. _If I just leave him here it'd be unnecessary work for Peorth. Even if he tried to kill me, he had a reason right? He was wronged first…though what he did was wrong, he's not evil right? I mean, I was the same with Su…and…Moran…_

The truth of the matter hit TJ hard. He gripped his temples and his hands trembled as the realization dawned upon him. _I'm the same way! I wanted to defeat Choen Palm for revenge! What had Trini said to me at that time? Think…think…think…!_

"_Your desire for revenge is gonna lead to the death of more people from Yggdrasil. You have to stop and turn back now! Turn away while you still can! It doesn't matter whether you wanna join her or fight her! You won't be able to save anybody like this!"_

_That's it! If I was to just go and fight Choen Palm head on nothing would be resolved…more people would be hurt than helped. If I join her, I could have my revenge…I could be on top…I could make all those who looked down upon me look up to me. If I join Iris, I'll have to leave my life behind me and start completely anew; I'd get a fresh start, but it only would benefit me. If I join Peorth I can keep everything I have now and put a stop to Choen Palm with the help of Yggdrasil, but saving the world? With my abilities…I don't think I'm ready for that…so what is it that I really want to do?_ Su's words to use Yuta to make his decision came to his mind again and he felt that he had finally found an answer to his question.

He walked over to Yuta and drew his guitar, then stood above him and glared down upon him.

"This, is what I've decided." He said. With that, he strummed his guitar but one time.

* * *

><p><em>It took me quite some time to finish this chapter, but we finally get some answers on what's really going on behind the scenes. Also the introduction of Frequency's first OC, Amata! LOL. Truthfully, she's actually the fourth God's Governor to be introduced in Frequency. The others are there, it's just a secret who they are.<em>

_In all honesty, I kinda like Amata. She's fun. But anyway, that wraps up the City of Iron Arc and #2 before the final battle, so look forward to seeing TJ's choice next time and finding out more exciting secrets! Also remember to honour your veterans this weekend for those celebrating Rememberance Day!_

_Notes:_

_Curt actually does use both knives and daggers. If you haen't read the part where he explains why, now you know lol._

_The horizontal line indicates that there is a time skip, or rather, the story returns to a certain point in time in the story, so some of the events repeat to switch perspectives. Confused as to why I did this? Read my twitter lol._

_The next thing is when and how Su communicates with TJ when in the TotM form, she often speaks in italics. When she is speaking in italics, mainly full sentences, she is speaking to him in the language he understands. And when she's not, its vice versa. That excludes when she's yelling at Yuta, for the record._


	22. Renegade

_**Chapter Twenty: Renegade**_

Silence surrounded TJ outside of the sound of his own footsteps through Elias in the chilly night. Snow gently started to fall as he approached the gates of the palace and confidently entered. He pressed on until he spotted the maid Nan standing outside the palace in a sky blue coat, holding an umbrella above her head.

"Nan…" He said. "It's good to see you again."

"Good evening TJ. How have your endeavours been progressing?" She replied.

"I've come a long way, and I feel that I have a good idea of what the future has in store for me. I really think that I'm ready for it, so I'm gonna take the chance and move forward with confidence."

"You've matured so much over the months you spent away." She beamed earnestly. "I wish you the best of luck in your adventure. Have you come to pay King Hejong a visit?"

He laughed and gestured that it was incorrect. "Actually I came to get into the guild room. My guild master said I should see you if I wanted to enter."

"Ah I see. Yes I can give you access to the guild room if you so wish it."

TJ nodded and froze in place as his gem began to glow. "Oh! Pardon me for a sec'!" He ran out of the castle's courtyard and into a nearby alleyway where Su emerged from the crystal.

"There's something I should tell you before you go in." She stated.

"What's that?" He asked slightly puzzled.

"The moment you step in there, there's no going back. You can't change your mind or try to side with one of the other girls 'cause once you enter that dungeon the crystals belonging to Iris and Choen Palm will tell them who you sided with. It's the same for Peorth too. Once they know, chances are they won't stay where they are or whatever. You better be sure this is what you wanna do…'cause this is your future we're talkin' about. You can't afford to fuck it up."

He rubbed his neck uneasily for a few moments and then smiled. "All the trials and the people I've met have pointed to this path. I've fought, I've learned, and I've strived to better myself all for this moment. It's high time I took up my future and see it through until this is all over. I…" He smiled. "We, will continue on until we can't anymore, and then push _even_ further. To defeat Choen Palm…to avenge our friends of the past and present…and to finally put a stop to the Agasuras is our goal. It's what we fight for, what we live for, and what we would die for. Even if I had doubts that I could manage such a lofty goal, I'm willing to cast them aside if even for a moment I could stand beside the Cerebians in their battle."

A smile made its way to her lips as she replied, "Spoken like a true god. Now let's get moving, everybody's waiting for you to show your mug!"

Su returned to the crystal and he returned to the courtyard and apologized for his sudden disappearance. "Nan, I'm ready to go to the guild room."

"Please close your eyes then TJ." She requested. He did as she had asked and he could feel her chilled fingertips gently pressed against his forehead. A warm sensation enveloped his body from Nan's touch and he could feel his body being lifted from the ground as he soared through the unknown. He eventually came to a stop on solid ground and stumbled to his feet, then opened his eyes and saw a whole new world revealed before him.

The Guild Room was absolutely beautiful; mountains sprang up from the ground far just barely out of his sight, while his surrounding area appeared to be a marble courtyard. Massive white pillars reached out to a forget-me-not blue sky dotted with clouds. Small trees and vines wrapped themselves around the marble pillars and a large fountain rested in the center amidst it all. Before the fountain stood a man robed in a purple overcoat and a matching top hat; blonde hair streaking from behind the mask he held before his face. He slowly shifted it away revealing a crimson eye for a couple brief moments, and then shifted it back as a smile disappeared behind the mask. TJ looked alarmed as he noticed the man appeared to have been floating in mid-air, as beneath the hem of his coat was nothing more than thin air.

Aside from the other features of the guild room, the levitating man included, he spotted a series of levitating marble platforms, upon each rested the various members of Yggdrasil, some old and new faces to him. On the ground floor he spotted his allies Curt and Robo and Peorth standing next to the levitating stranger.

"Angels TJ, Suuba, I welcome you to the Yggdrasil Guild Room. This is where we handle all guild matters, be it briefings or discussions on any matters of the three factions. It is a place where gods and mortals can speak on even grounds. I would also like to introduce you to Guild Master Shabur." Peorth explained and gestured toward the stranger next to her.

"My name is Shabur. It is an honour to make your acquaintance." He said while he took a bow. "I am in charge of all guild works."

TJ rapidly nodded in turn and Peorth continued. "As for the other members, there will be ample amounts of time for proper introductions, but at the moment there are more pressing matters that must be addressed. I assume it is safe to say that you have decided to join us in the battle?" TJ nodded slowly and seriously. "Then with that decided, TJ…I would like to introduce you to some of Jienda's finest Cerebians."

He looked downright appalled by her statement. "You mean…everyone here is a Cerebian?! I thought they were wiped out in the memories I had seen!" He cried.

Peorth shook her head. "When the last war occurred many of our people fled from Yggdrasil to Jienda, some children, some adults; some leaving to protect their families while others to coexist with the Humans. Alas, some of this occurred before the war, mind you. Over the many recent centuries, the Cerebians decided to protect the humans through various means. Though more recently, they had decided to form small villages that acted as hubs across Jienda to protect certain parts of the world, called _Havens_. Through this, the Cerebians have been able to live amidst humanity while disguising themselves as Humans through a natural ability within each called the _Cerebian Divinity_. If you wish to know more on the matter, you can view my personal library if you so desire. Getting back to the main topic, the Cerebians that stand before you today are refugees from the attack on Yggdrasil, or the sons and daughters of the survivors who have decided to take part in the battle for our worlds. Now stronger than ever and ready to fight, they are trained and prepared to defeat the Agasura." Peorth crosed her arms. "I understand that you must have a lot of questions, so do not hesitate to ask me."

"In the memory I had seen recently, there was someone who looked like…or _was_ me and he was talking about something called the _Vandel C-cain-cain-_something. I think Choen Palm mentioned it too…if what that Adonis guy said was true, it was Yuta…but what exactly _is_ it?"

"The Vandel Caindread specifically, is the Human assassin. It translates to the _Human Killer_. The term is derived from _Abellan Caindread_, which means _Absolute Killer_. As you may already know, there are two others, aside from Yuta, who have similar titles, and similar goals. Their purpose is to put a stop to your actions before the imperative choices are provided to another faction. These actions could change the world forever, and if it is what the leaders of the Abellan Caindread wish to prevent, they will take any means to prevent it. But I insist that you do not use the word _Vandel_ TJ, as it is a derogatory word to refer to mankind oftentimes used by Agasura. On that topic, it was very kind of you to heal Yuta TJ. Even enemies can become friends in the face of true kindness. I truly appreciate your thoughtfulness."

He nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered, "I see…it's no problem Chief. Glad to help out, really!" Su suddenly emerged from his crystal and caused him to jump back. "D-don't scare me like that!"

She stole a sarcastic glance at him and turned her eyes to Peorth as she touched down on the ground. "I've got a question Chief. It's about that spell Yuta had on him…the one that revived him and stuff. Do you know how it works?" She asked.

Peorth nodded. "Ah…I believe that spell was called the _Derr Clan's Equivalence_. It is an ancient spell that was bestowed upon Iris Livier's clan many ages before our time, many believe by His Majesty himself."

"His Majesty is the proper way to address God Ah isn't it?" Su asked.

"That is correct. The spell He had granted upon them allowed the selected receiver to create a copy of their body at a certain point in time, and repair it to the previous state should they suffer any fatal wounds or damage. In turn for using this ability to 'revive' a set amount of time is subtracted from the user's life span permanently."

Su grinned. "So it's kinda like you can save before you get your ass kicked and jump back in time when you do. But you lose some time for doing it."

"Yes you could say that. I believe the time subtracted is ten years, but it would be best to confirm with someone more knowledgeable in the Arcane Arts."

"Hey Chief, I just have a couple more questions." TJ began.

"Please, feel free to ask." Peorth responded.

He took a deep breath. "Throughout my journey I've been trying to figure out exactly what I am…and…I think I've had a few glimpses of it, so I have a rough idea of what the answer could be. But even if it's true, does that mean I can't change? If I was born bad, would my roots always bring me back to where I began?"

A thin smile appeared on Peorth's face. "TJ, it does not matter how you were born or raised, or even the family that you were born into. There is always time to make a change, as long as you are the one willing to do it. If you fear that you will perform evil acts, then aim to do good whenever and wherever you can, and in time you will come to see that it is not impossible for you to separate from your past and strive for a better future. You shall be the one to shape your world; no one else shall fill that role. Always remember this."

He beamed as a sense of relief washed over him. Hearing her reassuring words renewed his faith in his willpower and the possibility that there was salvation for him, as long as he was willing to seek it. If there could be a better future for him and those around him, he could only strive to even further lengths to reach that point. "With that said…I just have one more question. Along the way I had stumbled across some of my memories and in each I saw someone that looked a lot like me…and…well…some that almost reminded me a lot of you…but younger! Do you think…well maybe it's possible that…we've met before?"

She brushed a couple stray hairs from her eyes and nodded calmly. "Yes we have, many a years ago, before the fall of the Cerebians and afterwards. This…" She approached him and reached out to him, gently brushing his bangs aside with her hand and gently touched his forehead with her slender fingertips. There upon his head a symbol appeared: a leaf cradled by two wings and upon her hand the same symbol. "…is the symbol of our contract."

TJ's face flushed as he glanced away mumbling. "_O-okay…th-that's all I wanted to ask….thanks._" He cleared his throat and attempted to mask his embarrassment, but unsuccessfully. "The rest is something I need to find out on my own..." He caught a glance of Curt giving him a 'thumbs-up'. "…with a little help from my friends." Though Su was facing Peorth a small grin appeared on her face for a moment.

She nodded once and said. "Excellent. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavours. For now, we shall proceed." She flipped her hair from her face and began to speak in a louder commanding voice, speaking to the guild as a whole. "Now as you may or may not know, Choen Palm and her forefathers have chosen to side with the Agasuras (I shall discuss this more at a later time) and she is now their most recent proxy. One of my sources has informed me that she plans on testing a new method to mobilize an army that is not the Dark Moon Kingdom's soldiers. She has discovered a way to temporarily repair and access the Bifrost and use it for mass travel. If my assumptions are correct, she will mobilize this army and wage war against the Cerebians once more by striking our colony in one of the remaining Havens. She will not likely attack the Haven near Ves, considering the fact that it is the largest of the few so it will likely be Elfa's. It is close, heavily defended, but not prepared for an army, and out in the Desert where humans would not likely venture to.

Looking back on the previous occurrences, we cannot afford to let this scenario befall our people once more. Choen Palm must be stopped at all costs! Should we defeat her now, we will greatly cripple the Agasura and push the war into our favour! Upon defeating her, we shall be able to reclaim the second piece of the gem belonging to TJ, and foil her plans to repair the Bifrost! We must not forget that where she resides has been transmuted into an Instance Dungeon. My power is only strong enough to open the outer areas of the Laboratory to the guild as a whole. Therefore TJ shall select three of our members to join him in subjugating Choen Palm and the core of Kimara Research Laboratory. Those who are not selected shall take point and clear a path for TJ's party by distracting and/or defeating any creatures she has gathered or created in order to defend her so they shall have safe passage! Do I make myself clear?"

"**YES MA'AM!**" The entire guild shouted in response.

"Excellent! For the sake of our dreams, and those of our forefathers we shall not falter! For Jienda! For the Cerebians! For Yggdrasil!"

"**YGGDRASIL! YGGDRASIL! YGGDRASIL!**" The guild chanted in response to Peorth once more.

TJ stood completely astounded. From the first time he had seen Peorth, he did not know what to expect. She seemed to be a quiet and rather all-around soft-spoken girl. But now, here she stood before an entire guild of people giving a charismatic speech to prepare her members for a large-scale engagement. The image of what he thought was not shattered, but instead replaced with a shining example of a leader in action; a true hero on the battlefield and before allies. The chanting of the guild rang throughout his body like a drum and filled him with confidence and pride, knowing that he too, was a part of this now; he began to feel that he too, could someday become a hero like many of the people that stood before him now.

As the chanting came to a close Peorth turned to TJ and gave him a confident nod. "Now then, as for you TJ, it is time we take our contract to the next stage." She said causing him to look alarmed, then downright nervous.

"Is it…uhh…possible to have more than one contract? 'Cause I kinda have one…" He muttered.

She crossed her arms as she thought for a moment. "In most situations it is not, considering that the only contract used these days is the marriage contract. I believe you recently formed a contract with your partner, Suuba, which would be the _Spirit Binding_, correct?" TJ shrugged as she turned her stare to Su. "You are in good hands," she half-smiled and winked at Su. "_Prodigal Legend._" Su's face flushed a gentle pink as her expression looked alarmed; she immediately puffed out her cheeks and turned away. "In this case though, having multiple contracts is not impossible, so long as you do not attempt to perform the same contract multiple times. We shall be perfecting a permanent contract. Years ago you and I had formed a pact, and now that you have chosen to join us it is time to complete it. To do so, we shall be performing a ritual to complete the contract the _Intertwining Soul Sealing_."

"What a name…" He said rather astounded.

Su crossed her arms and frowned. "I thought that it was renamed the _Soul Seeker Ritual_. And what happened to the simpler _Soul Binding_ name?" She asked.

"The term 'Soul Seeker Ritual' was coined by Josef Wright at his discovery of one of the ruins of the Cerebians ritual sites. As for the second, it is just a simplified way of saying that, but is often used so that other Humans will believe that more secrets of the Cerebians' existence have been discovered." She sighed and shook her head. "Sadly, these are only tactics to sell documentaries and various merchandise to Humans that believe the items once belonged to our people. Many of the traces of our existence still reside on Yggdrasil, so we must protect it. That is one more reason it is imperative that we stop Choen Palm before her plan succeeds; if she finds a way to completely repair the Bifrost, she will be able to return to Yggdrasil. We cannot afford to let her discover what remains there." Peorth explained.

"Quick question Chief!" TJ said. "What is the _Bifrawst?_ Why did it get broken?"

"The Bifrost is the bridge that connects Midgard, which is this world, to Asgard, the home of the gods. After the attack on Yggdrasil fifteen years ago, the royal family destroyed the bridge and with the help of the Cerebians, evicted the Agasura from Asgard once and for all. To this day the bridge has remained broken to ensure that the Agasura never return again, but in turn we are unable to also. Many of the Cerebians dream of returning to their home, but it shall only remain a dream until we can finally bring a conclusion to this war. It is only a matter of time until the final battle. Performing this contract and refreshing your memory on spells you previously knew will prove crucial in the battles to come. Nevertheless, time is of the essence. Let us begin the ritual."

Peorth waved her hand and everyone began to back away and climb onto the platforms levitating above them. "TJ, you stay where you currently are please." She said catching TJ in the act of backing away. She held out one hand and began to whisper a chant. The sky around them darkened but lights arose from the ground beneath them and lit up the world around them. A magic circle emerged from the ground; a massive circle with an inner circle and a triangle inside, the outermost filled with a series of words, the next runes and the triangle a leaf cradled by two wings. On the edges of the triangle were three circles, only the top was emblazoned with the leaf herald. Following that, a set of six blue spheres emerged from the ground around them and started to take the form of runes while Peorth continued her chant. "It is time for the prayer. Once it is finished, TJ I would like you to play a song with me. You will be able to do it once you hear it. I can guarantee this, because I believe in you with all my heart."

She clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and bowed her head, and then began:

_To our fathers and forefathers of the centuries gone by_

_To the battles that they fought, the reasons they lived and died_

_For the loved ones they protected with dreams of a future_

_We stand here today upon the sacred soil bestowed upon us_

_Where you are now continue to guide us_

_Under your watchful eyes we fight in the name of peace_

_In your name and your honour we exist and shall end the fight you began_

_For each and every moment we walk this earth_

_Bestow upon us your blessings, for every drop of blood, sweat and tears you shed_

_Give us the courage to know no fear in the face of our enemies_

_I pray that we will always have the strength to carry on as you had_

Peorth opened her eyes and gazed into TJ's with a look of longing and hope in them.

_In our time of need I beg of you for peace to prevail_

_So shall we fight_

_By the light of your stars we shall walk the warpath_

_The heavens shall cry out as the seas sing of our return_

_And I at the spear-head of the battle shall guide the new generations to the Promised Land_

_Under my jurisdiction_

_I shall guide your people, in our quest to become Absolute!_

The lights around them grew brighter to an almost blinding point, but through it all Peorth's figure remained clear to TJ. He blinked but once and when he fully opened his eyes she stood before him holding a beautiful snow white harp with a gold finish where the strings were attached, and upon him rested a green strunal mandolin in place of his usual guitar. A sense of familiarity washed over him, the memory of being on the island somewhere in the sky, and the annihilation of the creatures that inhabited it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; if this is connected to that memory, then certainly it would only be a matter of time until he found out exactly where the two are connected. He raised his head, examining the world around him until his eyes met with hers, her solemn gaze speaking volumes to him; the world around him was new and unfamiliar, a milky white, and beneath them a substance almost like water releasing slight ripples beneath their feet. She raised her harp and closed her eyes, then readied herself to play as he awkwardly drew his mandolin and readied himself to play.

Peorth started the song by slowly strumming her harp, which sounded like a melancholic and beautiful tune, the water beneath her releasing a ripple on each and every note she strummed. As her playing came to a standstill, she stole a silent glance at TJ and the two began their duet. He could feel his heart rapidly pounding within his chest as the thought of the possibility of him making a mistake and ruining the whole ritual began to fulfill a dominant role within his mind; following that, thoughts of embarrassing himself in front of the guild master that he respected him made him even more uneasy. He tightly closed his eyes and continued to play, each and every note proving to be in perfect harmony with hers.

TJ felt as if his fingers had a mind of their own. He played with skill and confidence as the song he played began to sound more familiar to him, as if he had known it all his life. He stole a glance at Peorth as she silently strummed her harp along with him and was absolutely captivated by her; her long slender fingers upon her harp and her hair brushing against her face as her body gently swayed. He wanted to know more about her, to see her more, to feel her touch again. Thinking of her created an unfamiliar sensation in him which nearly caused him to break focus and stop playing, but he managed to get it together again and see the song through to the end. The song steadily picked up in pace until it came to a close, and the two smiled at each other, then ended their song with a bow. In a bright flash of light the world around them was engulfed and the two found themselves back in the Guild Room, surrounded by three of the six runes for each of them. They levitated around the two for a brief period, and then entered their bodies causing two bright pillars of light to rise towards the skies from where they stood, bathing the area in their light and returning the Guild Room to its usual daytime.

Everything soon returned to normal and the members of Yggdrasil came into their view, followed by the applause from the whole guild. TJ rubbed the back of his neck with a clumsy smile while Peorth bowed to their audience.

"Now TJ, I feel that you are ready to be upgraded to the next rank and receive your wings. I have been studying your progress throughout your journey, and the deeds you have performed have proved to be more than sufficient to honour you with this blessing." Peorth explained.

"M-my wings?! What rank are we talking about?" He asked.

"Your guild rank of course. For now I will spare you the lengthy explanation, but so you understand, the ranking of a Cerebian changes their physical aspects, to a certain degree. Serving under a guild is how Cerebians proved their efforts to the colony, and through this they are rewarded accordingly, in body and mind. The guild follows a short ranking system, and with it comes a new reward for each tier. Now if you will approach me…" She gestured for TJ to come closer and he did as she asked, still puzzled. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and almost as if naturally he knelt down and closed his eyes as she placed the same hand to his forehead.

Peorth held out her free hand and a rather large prism appeared above it, levitating and turning slowly in the palm of her hand. It was clear with a bright gold light within it, and as it spun it began to increase in speed over the brief period it had been there. Following that, around TJ's wrist something came into view; a small sky blue cross attached to a string appeared and began to violently shake as it emitted an increasingly bright glow. The string faded away and the cross shot up into the air and took its place behind him shortly after, then grew in size and transparency until it completely disappeared. Then within instants of its disappearance, two massive sky blue wings emerged from behind TJ, spread themselves out and lost their size as they took their place within him and disappeared completely.

"TJ, I now promote you and your partner Suuba from _Angels _to _Powers_." Peorth said. Most of the members of Yggdrasil clapped while others cheered, and the newer members of the guild stared on in awe. "It will take some time for you to learn to fly with your wings, but as you increase your rank you will take great strides towards improving. I can assure you of this. For the time being, this much power should be more than enough. I do not wish to thrust unnecessary amounts of responsibility on you when you are in such an early state. In turn, should you find yourself in danger I will be by your side to protect you as your _Pleasure_."

He looked mystified; the fact that he had _wings _was awe-inspiring to him, but he was even more shocked that Peorth would be protecting him. If she was to be fighting alongside him, that would mean they would likely often find themselves in close quarters, which meant he would be spending a lot more time with her than he was sure he could handle. The happiness welled up within him and he was afraid to let her see his expression, so he covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to mask it with a thoughtful stroke of his non-existent beard and a solemn nod.

An impish smile rose to Su's face as her stare narrowed on Peorth. "Pleasure _hmm?_" She asked in a mock confrontational tone. "I didn't think you would use that term to describe the relationship Chief."

Peorth's face flushed pink for a few moments as her face gave away that she had raised her guard. "Although it is quite an old fashioned term, rest assured that it contains the same meaning! It is just the way that my mother had described it to me…"

Su laughed. "I read that that one was coined by Zyla Lombard, It _is_ more interesting than the new name 'Pledger' though."

She cleared her throat and nodded. "You are knowledgeable in those respects also. Very good Suuba."

She shrugged in response. "It's nothin' really. People marry who they want these days. Having a pledger is pretty old fashioned anyway."

Peorth leaned slightly against the fountain as she caught her breath (it appeared that she was trying to be inconspicuous about the matter) and finally said, "Now then…that covers that topic." She paused for a couple moments. "Tonight we shall rest, and tomorrow evening we shall set off to the Laboratory." Everyone looked a bit surprised at this statement.

"Hang on a sec' Peorth," Curt said, "isn't it a bit too soon to rush into the final battle? We just got back from the City of Iron and the battles we had there."

Robo nodded and said, "Curt's right, Honoured Leader. It is the weekend, so why don't we rest for a while and properly prepare ourselves for the upcoming fight?"

Su waved her hand and said, "For once I actually agree with these guys. TJ needs time to get a taste of his powers and practice them. By the way, do you know how to heal an arm reattached by Shadow Suture?"

Peorth crossed her arms. "You all raise a very good point. It would be in everyone's best interest if we stay a spell before we set out. Just a short period everyone, so do not get too comfortable. Constant vigilance! Always be ready for battle, always be diligent! Also I am sorry Su, but I do not know how."

Everyone said their goodbyes and began to exit the Guild Room. Before they departed TJ agreed to meet with Peorth the next day outside of Elias Palace to discuss their plans for the weekend (by plans she was referring to their training regime). TJ, Curt and Robo decided to camp outside of the Fight Arena, an area just a short walk away from the palace. The owners of the arena allowed it because most visitors and participants do so to be first in line, first thing in the morning. Before they decided to sleep the four spent hours talking about their most recent endeavours, but mainly about what occurred at Toad Mountain.

The next morning rolled around and the sun greeted the early-riser TJ with surprisingly warm weather for a winter day. Curt and Robo were fast asleep in their beds and he could not help but notice that Robo was not actually in his MG for the first time since the two met. Though he was not in it when they entered the tent, it made him wonder where Robo kept it; that and what kind of relationship he had with Curt, considering that the two shared the same, if not similar name. He stepped outside and stretched, basking in the warmth of the sunlight on his skin. As he exited the fight arena's gates he saw some people walking by and others who were excitedly waiting in line for the arena to open for the day. He set off towards the palace and passed by some adventurers who would give him unusual looks and others that whispered nasty things to their friends, most likely because of his presence. Someone went as far as to throw an orange at him and run, but he did not let any of it get to him. He knew he could be better than that; he just needed to find where to begin, and he could start with Yggdrasil.

TJ glanced around occasionally and covered his eyes as the sun peeked through the clouds. Amidst the crowds of people he could see a lovely girl with icy blue hair leaning against the palace gates with one hand behind her back and another holding a book. She would occasionally move her free hand to shift her glasses or turn the page on her book, but it seemed that she had not noticed him at all. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest; did he look okay? Were his clothes so messy and torn that he could not show his face to her? Was his hair messy? Since when did he start worrying about such minute details? He patted down the fringes of his hair and shifted his hat so it covered the familiar cowlick near his bangs as he whispered, "_Okay,_" and mustered the courage to approach her.

As he neared he got a better look at her. She had changed outfits from what she previously wore. She wore the usual headband she had on with the flower on it, and the same glasses and earrings. Her top was a baby blue blouse with a flower pin in the center of the chest, and she wore a reasonably short white dress beneath it. Around her waist were two strings the same size and colour as her headband with two small star-shaped pouches hanging from each. She also wore turquoise sandals and carried a spear with a tip like a miniature mountain and a ruby on the bottom of the hilt.

"Chief…h-hey…" TJ said in an awkward attempt to sound casual.

"Good day TJ." Peorth replied closing her book with a nod. "It is still quite early for you to arrive. I admire your diligence. Shall we get some breakfast before we begin?"

He smiled and said, "That sounds like a great idea; just lead the way." She put her book away and gestured for him to follow her. She gracefully weaved through the crowd while he clumsily followed while attempting to avoid bumping into other passerby. Before he knew it they arrived at their destination; the two stood before Elias' main restaurant. "This is…"

"Yes I am sure you know of it. It is quite a popular restaurant in Elias, and more so across Jienda."

"_Yeah and it's also where that asshole of a waiter is…_" TJ muttered under his breath.

Peorth led him inside and before the two stood Verun.

"Ah! One of my store's finest customers!" He said kneeling down and kissing Peorth's hand.

"It is a pleasure as always Verun." Peorth replied.

"Oh no Madame, the pleasure is all mine." He gave her his usual smug smile, in TJ's opinion. He glanced beside her and noticed TJ in his tattered and torn outfit. "Goodness…could it be? Mr. TJ, how long has it been since you last game to see us? You look like you've seen the world, and the wrong side of a bear!" He laughed heartily and TJ clicked his tongue impatiently. "Forgive my humour." He cleared his throat. "Shall I assign you a table for two? Ah but I also would like you to come with me for a moment Mr. TJ."

Peorth nodded. "Thank you Verun. Please do."

TJ rubbed his neck uneasily as he said, "You can just call me TJ. No need to be so formal Verun."

Verun led him through the staff hallway after showing Peorth to their table; they walked down a long lightly lit corridor towards the change room he had once entered.

"Mr. TJ, I'm sure you know that the way you are currently dressed isn't very…_appropriate_ for a date. Ah but you are still so youthful…to be young again!"

He glowered at him over his glasses and muttered, "Who said anything about a date? I'm an adventurer…this look is just how adventurers look after a while. It's proof of the things I've been through. Besides, I'm sure the Chief doesn't mind that stuff too much 'cause she is too."

Verun shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk my young protégé, you still have much to learn!" He whistled and in a matter of seconds the happy-go-lucky waitress Marin appeared before them and hovered over TJ. Verun pointed one finger down at him and she placed her hands upon both of her cheeks.

"Atrocious!" She said rather horrified.

"You know what must be done Marin. You can leave the customers to me." He gave TJ one of his famous smiles and disappeared down the hallway with a professional looking speed walk.

"It's always good to see you TJ, but not looking like that! It's makeover time!"

"Huh?" He asked. She hauled him over her shoulder and brought him further down the corridor towards the ladies' changing room, completely ignoring his protests.

She put him down in a comfy pleather chair and he looked around the room with a mix of shock and fear within his daze. The changing room was a really nice place; the chairs were comfortable and a couple of mirrors decorated the walls with lockers for clothes. Naturally, there was a washroom included and the entire room gave off the scent of lilacs. There were also potted plants scattered across and in the midst of it rested a dumbfounded boy.

Marin cracked her knuckles as a thin smile spread across her face. "I'm going to make you sparkle!"

TJ shook his head as he continuously said, "No, no, no, no, no!" She grabbed him by the cheeks and took a close look at his face. Within seconds she was at a nearby locker and removed a fairly large handbag from within it. Without a second thought she cracked it open and drew a series of various cosmetics.

"Now then, let's get started!"

She grabbed him by the face and started to press things against him, covering up his scrapes and minor scars, and then she began to pluck his loose eyelashes and apply lip gloss on him.

"I feel like an oversized doll! It's so…so wrong!" He cried in a defeated voice. He could hear Su snickering from within the crystal while Marin took out some sewing tools and fixed his clothes with the utmost skill and speed, though he was still wearing them.

"Now for the finishing touches!" She lifted TJ out of his chair and dragged him over to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Verun was out on the floor having a conversation with Peorth. She had already ordered and he took the liberty of asking about some of her most recent exploits.

"…proved to be quite dangerous." Peorth explained. "Many of the Agasuras in Jienda have become quite daring recently, while others have really advanced in their evolutions. Coa's ability to use magic through incantation, and her knowledge to allow her to take on a humanoid form do not bode well for the sakes of adventurers and Jienda alike. For the time being, the citizens of Ves should not be having any further problems with her. The members of Yggdrasil have deftly handled her and proved to be quite a reliable group, if I dare say so myself." The two began to laugh in an elegant but controlled matter that gave off a rather intimidating vibe.

Shortly after their discussion ended, the sound of Marin's voice could just barely be heard on the other side of the door to the staff hallway as she said, "Ah wait TJ one more thing…perfect! Now go get her tiger!" He stumbled through the door and nearly fell over as his hat toppled from his head. Before the entire restaurant stood TJ in his fixed waiter outfit, but with some major changes to his outer appearance. Now with his clothes fixed, his messy adventurer look completely covered by makeup, and his old worn-out black hair now washed clean and shaped into a Shaggy-Prince Cut. His face flushed as he quickly tried to stuff the pink strands of hair beneath his beret, but he just could not hide those that were tied in a red hairband at the back. Marin followed shortly after. "Isn't she just adorable?"

"I-I'm not a g-g-girl!" He retorted barely able to mask his embarrassment, which he followed with an immediate dash for his seat at Peorth's table. He quickly sat down and pulled his hat as low as he could to avoid stares, including Peorth's. Verun gave Marin a 'thumbs-up' and she smiled in turn, followed by that the two dashed into the staff hall and disappeared behind the doors.

Peorth attempted another glance at TJ and he continuously turned away in a constant struggle to avoid her gaze. "Why do you hide your face from me TJ?" She asked.

"'Cause I look absolutely ridiculous…" He muttered in response.

She tilted her head quizzically. "I like it."

He jumped slightly as if her words sent an electric current through his body. His head slowly turned towards her as his pupils came into view over his glasses. "R-really?"

"Really."

Soon after TJ stopped hiding his face but he still had a fidgety demeanor to him. After a brief wait Verun emerged from the staff hall with a platter of food and placed it down upon their table; for Peorth a light salad and TJ a veal cutlet sandwich. He placed one more item between the two, and they both laid their eyes on it at once. A tall glass cup filled with grapefruit juice within its confines dared the two to drink from it at once with an unusual single straw that was long enough to shape a heart and have an end on each side of the cup facing the two on opposite ends of the table.

"Wh-what the heck is this?!" TJ cried out indignantly as his gaze focused on the straw. Verun backed away while pointing at him and making a clicking sound with his tongue; he even included a wink. "_I'll kill him one of these days…_"

The two ate in what he thought was a rather awkward silence, but that did not seem to bother Peorth in the slightest. In his opinion, the silence suited her because of her frequent graceful demeanor. He could not help but get frequent eyefuls of the cup with hopes that the two could ignore it and walk away, but much to his chagrin she took the lead and began to drink from it, inviting him to follow suit. Uneasily he leaned in and began to sip from the straws, feeling the hot gaze of the other customers on them. The sound of his heart beating in his chest began to grow maddeningly louder over the span of the time they spent drinking the juice, and still remained for a few moments after his struggle.

TJ hid under the shade of his hat and quietly muttered, "W-what about the bill? I could take care of it. I still have a bit saved up from the jobs we took up over our adventure."

A thin smiled danced upon Peorth's lips for a moment. "That is very kind of you TJ, but there is no need. Though I objected, Verun insisted that this meal would be '_on the house_' as he said. You two must have a very close relationship." She explained.

"Oh! Us? No no…it's gotta be you and him. He said you're a VIP and everything." TJ laughed. "I just worked under him for a day."

Peorth gave him a curious stare. "You must tell me that story sometime." This time he smiled and nodded earnestly.

The two exited the store and TJ let out a quiet sigh of relief. The bustling streets of Elias gave him a wall of defense between himself and the people who knew him prior to his appearance change. The usual stares he received seemed to have taken a drastic turn as he noticed that he did not see or hear the usual reactions he had grown accustomed to. People stole the occasional glance at the two, some suspecting them to be a pair of attractive girls gracing the market with their presence; though an improvement, he was not fond of the new response to his image.

"So what's next Chief?" TJ asked curiously.

Peorth glanced back at him and replied, "We are going to enter the guild room once more. There is much I must teach you before you will be ready to battle Choen Palm."

The two made their way through the streets and reached Elias Palace's courtyard. While Peorth spoke with Nan he took a few moments to glance around the area while reminiscing and then immediately dashed towards his guide so the two could be transported together. Shortly after they found themselves in the Guild Room where Guild Master Shabur awaited their arrival in the place he stood previously.

"Good day Master, Power TJ." Shabur greeted them with a bow to the two.

"Good day Guild Master." Peorth responded.

He scratched his head as his expression contorted. He wondered why both Peorth and Shabur shared the same title. The fact that they both referred to each other as such puzzled him on many levels, but no so much that he could muster the courage to question them on the matter. "H-hey Guild Master Shabur." He said awkwardly.

"Please do not mind us Guild Master. We shall be doing a bit of magic practice in the Guild Room as not to draw too much attention to ourselves." Peorth said. Shabur bowed once more and she turned her focus to TJ. "This may prove to be a bit difficult for you TJ, as I believe it is the first time since you have lost your memories that you attempted this. Today I would like to take the opportunity to assist you in practicing the Cerebian magic, the Divine Arts, or rather in your case, the Order Frequency. I believe that is how you describe it?" He nodded silently and quickly in response. "Excellent. Continuing on, unlike the Chaos Frequency, this requires much practice and focus, and can only be accessed through these methods. The Agasuric energy in the Chaos Frequency can easily cause you to lose control of yourself physically and mentally in turn for increasing your abilities in combat, which is a very heavy risk versus reward scenario.

Until you can master your powers without my assistance, I shall be guiding you, enabling them when necessary." Peorth drew the gem from her dress and held it tightly in her hand, causing it to emit a bright blue. In turn TJ's gem reacted and began to glow through his clothes as a mana of the same colour surrounded his body and his eyes flickered to a sapphire blue. Transparent sky blue wings emerged from his back while Su took form next to him.

"Su you have wings too?" He asked noticing the change in her also.

"Because the two of you share one body, you can share not only abilities, but also certain physical traits; as you know, once you had become a Power, Su had also. Though there may often be differences in your physical aspects, rest assured, you are not very limited by this fact." Peorth explained. The two nodded and she continued on. "Now then, since I have not gone very far into the details of our contract, please allow me to do so now." She cleared her throat. "As you may or may not know, the Intertwining Soul Sealing ritual is something peformed between the Proxy and the Agent."

"Sorry for butting in, but would I be considered the Agent?" TJ asked.

"That is correct; it is one of the many titles you have been given. As we have discussed before, each holds a piece of the gem you contain, and each contains powers beyond imagination. By forming a contract with one of the proxies, together we are able to tap into powers that belong to our respective factions, enabling you new abilities and forms to combat any enemies we may have, and to fight for our cause. Our current objective is to subdue Choen Palm and put a stop to her 'Gene Manipulation' project that is currently taking place at the Kimara Research Laboratory. She has been capturing adventurers and merging them with various creatures to create new Agasura…no, _monsters_. It seems that testing on creatures themselves did not satisfy her, so she has tried some new experiments, and it must be stopped."

He nodded once more. "I think I've seen some of them during my visit to the Abyss Ruins. Grells, Hippocampus and Coralas…and the Campers too." He shuddered at the thought. "I can't tell what those creatures were before they became _those_, but it has to be stopped. Some things just weren't mean to be." He said sternly.

"Nevertheless, when the time comes I will release your latent powers, but for the time being we shall practice some of the basic spells, so you will be ready for the battle to come." The two nodded quickly in response to her decision. "Now then, many of the basics of the Divine Arts include the ability to heal light wounds and use basic missile projectile spells, often times increasing in potency or number." She crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "May I borrow your dagger for a moment Su?"

Su reached into her dagger case and drew it, handing it to Peorth. "Here you go." She said.

"Thank you." She held the dagger to her hand and made a small incision in the palm of it, as she watched the blood slowly well up from the cut and seep out.

TJ's gaze changed from quizzical to bewilderment as he cried out, "Chief what are you doing?!"

Her deadpan gaze turned to him once more as she held her bloody hand out to him. "This is for you to practice on. I would like you to heal the wound." His worried expression focused on her incision, but he knew that if he could heal Yuta's wounds, he could do the same for her. He reached for his guitar and she gestured for him to stop with her other hand. "I would like you to do it without your guitar TJ."

"What?" He asked rather shocked. How could he heal someone without using his guitar? It was a Bard's finest skill, and something that only they could do, aside from Wizards who learned water spells. On the other hand, Peorth did say that healing wounds was something that could be done through the Divine Arts, but he did not know how to access those spells.

"Remember what I taught you stupid!" Su said. "The Divine Arts are the exact opposite of the Contemptuous Arts. People who use the _DA_ do it to protect their allies and stuff! The _CA_ can't support allies like its counterpart; it's more focused on killing and harming others. If you really want to help your target you can give the spell form. Though the Divine Arts can still be used for fighting…but anyway you better remember that!"

"The Divine Arts require the user to have a strong sense of justice; a will to protect, a desire to do good or to protect. The stronger your will to fulfill the task you have set yourself to do, the better the fruits of your labour will prove to be. You may not be able to heal the wound on your first try, but if you can at least feel the mana flowing through you, then that shall be good enough. It is a steep task to begin with, but I believe the situation is right to bring out the spells that may have been forgotten within the memories you have located thus far." Peorth explained.

TJ tightly closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he muttered, "_But I'm an Agasura!_ How could I even think of using the Divine Arts if it's the exact opposite of what my faction would use?"

Peorth paused. For a moment she looked surprised, but then a smile danced upon her lips as a quiet feminine chuckle escaped in place of her usual blank voice. "TJ, what in the goddesses' name gave you that idea?"

TJ's face flushed but he smiled too. He felt like one of the biggest burdens he had ever experienced was lifted just by hearing her response, and knowing that he was able to make her laugh made him feel even better. A moment like this seemed to be rare, and something he should treasure for years to come.

"Forgive me for that," She said clearing her throat with traces of her smile remaining, "but you are not an Agasura TJ. Your being is closer to that of a Spirit, through and through, I believe. A spirit that is able to choose which it wishes to be, be it Cerebian, Human, or Agasura. Though which it decides to become, at its core one thing will always remain certain; the person within it, you, TJ, will always remain. You are yourself now, and whatever you may become in the future will still hold true to this fact. Remember that always."

"Th-thanks Chief. I will, I promise." He said bashfully.

She held out her hand and TJ placed his around hers. "Now then, let us continue." His hands slightly larger than hers wrapped around her thin and delicate fingers; the cut felt to be completely out of place on her fair skin.

"TJ using your mana here is like what you had learned when we were training before our fight with Yuta. If you do that and focus your powers on healing the wound on the Chief's hand, you should be able to do it easily." Su said. "This time around, don't focus on the flow of your mana through your body. Focus on gathering it with your mind. Use your head as a beacon and focus on building it there, and shift it through your body to your target area and release it with your goal in mind.

He closed his eyes and attempted to focus as much as he could; the feeling of gathering mana to a certain point was nothing new to him, so he knew it was something he could accomplish. He focused on gathering it from the world around him to his head, and through that he could feel the mana in his body shifting to there, while the amount greatly increased through the gathering method. When he finally deemed it enough, he shifted it through the rest of his body once more, the main gathering point as his arms and let it flow through his hands to hers. To heal the wound was his goal, to help Peorth when she needed him to. This certainly was what he wanted, to leave behind his mistakes and to start anew; to be the man his former self could not be. He had to be able to perform this task to move on, and to prove he was capable to her. More so than that, he wanted to help her, and to protect the many others he cared about. He needed to learn to do this, and if he could she could depend on him too.

He could feel the mana trickling through his body to hers, and the cut on her hand began to close slightly as the bleeding came to a halt.

"You are off to a very good start TJ." She told him confidently as she carefully examined the cut. After he caught his breath he smiled in response. "Let us continue." The two continued on, and he worried a fair amount for her well-being, but she insisted that it be her that take on the challenge and soldiered on. As the hours flew by he proved to have greatly improved, and he was able to heal much larger wounds than he could before. After having lunch the two continued, which resulted in Su swapping out with Peorth because of the severe blood loss. She claimed that she was fine, but her expression and complexion said otherwise.

The day pressed on and TJ and Su decided to swap places so Su could gain a hold on using the Divine Arts. She seemed to have obtained a better grasp on it than he had, and in a much shorter time frame which impressed their guild master. Within the guild room they could not tell, but outside the clouds seemed to move away along with the setting sun and they day began to come to a close. Su returned to the crystal while he and Peorth exited through a small gate of light within the Guild Room.

He stretched and smiled confidently. "Even if it's just supporting the team from the sidelines in a battle, I already feel way more confident about my skills! I'm really excited for our next lesson!" He exclaimed.

Peorth nodded gently and said, "It relieves me to know that you are enjoying yourself and are confident in your ability. Tomorrow I will be unable to continue with our lessons because there is a task I must attend to, but I would like you to take the opportunity to rest and if possible, practice what you have learned today. Remember that there is always room for improvement." TJ agreed with a hint of disappointment.

The three left the guild room and went their separate ways, TJ and Su headed back to the Fight Arena and found where Curt's tent was set up. They quickly climbed in and the group had become whole once more.

"Hey where have you guys been all day?" TJ asked the other two.

"Me and Robo-" Curt's sentence was cut short by Robo cutting in.

"You mean Robo and I-" Followed by Curt doing the same.

"Yeah whatever. Me and Robo were doing some doubles in the Fight Arena. Those other contestants didn't stand a chance against us!"

TJ smiled. "Sounds like you two were having quite a good time. Chief's been teaching us about healing magic and stuff. We're gonna be learning some of the Divine Arts soon. I can't wait!"

Curt nodded. "It'll do you a world of good. But anyway, when you're free you should come to the arena with us. We'd make one deadly team."

The night passed by peacefully and quiet, allowing for a regular day to come. TJ slept in slightly later than he normally would, courtesy of all the spare time he had today. He got out of bed first of the group and decided he would set out into Elias. Along the way he bought a crepe from a vendor and thoroughly enjoyed it as he walked through the city. There still appeared to be many people coming and going, but some seemed to have set up small carpets across the city as they sold their wares. His gem lit up causing him to take cover in a nearby alleyway as Su emerged from the crystal.

"You shouldn't do that so suddenly! I was out in public you know." He said matter-of-factly.

"I did it 'cause I knew you'd take cover where they can't see me exit. But I can do it without anyone noticing by now. I'm not just a ninja for show." She retorted.

He gave her an empty stare for a couple moments and then shook it off. "Let's get moving. If we stand here we're just gonna look like shady people." He led the way and the two exited the alleyway back to the street. "I've been wondering, what's with all the shops set up around the city? These guys weren't here yesterday or any of the other times I came to Elias."

"You don't know about this stuff? You need to get cultured." She sneered which he responded to with a frown. "Basically, people buy licenses to set up their stalls in the Elias Free Market on Saturdays (weird name right?). Those who pay extra for the fancy license can do it any day of the week, anywhere in Elias, and they also have more space to sell their junk on their carpet. If you've got useless junk you think someone might want you can try selling it to 'em. Sometimes you might find some useful equipment or fancy treasures and stuff. You taking a look around or what?" He nodded excitedly and the two set out to examine the various stalls. After shopping they had lunch and looked around the Free Market, and once finished the two returned to the Fight Arena to meet with Curt and Robo.

"Hey you guys came! You wanna have a match or two?" Curt asked them excitedly.

TJ nodded nervously and replied, "I dunno how we'll do against other adventurers but I'll do my best. We do fight other adventurers in there right?" Curt nodded. "I wonder how many would want that opportunity to kill me…wait a sec'! How are you two _not_ dead?!"

"I was just about to explain that to you." Curt cleared his throat. "Basically, there are four of us, so it'd be four vs. four. We beat the other team to a pulp until they get KO-ed and…well…yeah. Whichever team has the last man standing wins. You don't die or anything though, and the wounds aren't real. The Instance Dungeon is designed so you can be hurt and you'll feel it, but once the battle is over you'll be perfectly fine. The _Pain Converter_ provides a really good reduction in the pain from taking hits, but you'll still feel a bit. It'd be best if you avoided getting hit though."

Su shrugged and said, "Easy. By the way TJ, you probably shouldn't use the Frequency in there. These are normal people, and using godly powers against them is gonna be a bit taboo." She snorted with a laugh. "Good luck." He groaned in response as Curt set off to sign the four up for a match.

Shortly after being signed up one of the arena's attendants led the group into one of the entrances within the massive tent along with a second team of four into an arena that seemed to be a replica of the city of Young Gyoung, resized for a battle and without the civilians. The attendant stood nearby as the teams took their sides and prepared to fight. TJ carefully examined his enemies; one boy carried two guns, another dual blades, the other two girls, one bearing a staff and the other a guitar.

"A Bard, Sorcerer, Blader and Gunslinger…" He muttered under his breath. The thought of being attacked by any of them sent chills down his spine, but after fighting Su, what they could do would likely be nothing in comparison. He had crossed paths with two gunslingers already, and he's seen what Wizards are capable of, so he had a fair idea what he was in for.

"Take out the Bard first." Curt said. "If we close off their sustain, the rest should be easy. Robo, keep the gunslinger busy, Su, you get the blader. TJ, you keep the sorcerer distracted and help me bring down the bard whenever you can."

They all acknowledged Curt's command and took their respective stances as the attendant signalled the beginning of the battle.

With a loud blow of her whistle the two teams bolted towards each other with a clash of metal on metal and various spells raining down upon them. Through flames and bullets TJ rapidly made his way as close as he could to the sorcerer and desperately started swinging to keep her from attacking. She leapt back and slammed her first to the ground causing a wave of flames to rise towards TJ and set him ablaze.

"Ah! AH! Oh god!" He cried as he attempted to put out the flames.

"Get your shit together already!" Su shouted as she stomped the ground and a wall of earth rose up to block the incoming bullets, and fended off the blader with a single dagger.

After finally putting out the flames he searched the area for his enemy, finding her attacking Curt while he threw daggers at the escaping bard.

"Look out TJ!" Robo's voice cried out. TJ immediately turned in the direction of the call to catch a glimpse of a blader leaping towards him. He began to back away to escape the range of the blades, but froze in place as he caught a glimpse of the blader leap a second time in mid-air and land in front of him.

"What the-" He stopped mid-sentence as he got sliced rapidly and collapsed. The next thing he knew he was outside the arena with his friends.

"Dude…you got your ass handed to you." Curt said rather bluntly.

TJ sat up and glanced at his body. He felt completely fine, there were no wounds or signs of him being hurt in the first place. "Weird…I feel fine. B-besides, what was I supposed to do to _that_? Dude came flying at me like a cat who got thrown into a full bathtub!" Su burst out laughing while Curt stifled his, and a thin smile rose to Robo's face.

"Fair point. Bladers are known for being the fastest classes in all of Jienda. It takes a hell of a lot of training to become one though; their double jump is something to be feared."

"I nearly had a panic attack when he landed in my face. After he made a _doughnut_ out of me I thought I was gonna get done in. Next thing I knew I was out here. I dunno how the creators of the FA did it, but they're pretty incredible to manage something like that." He looked across the lobby and spotted the group of adventurers they just battled. One of them shouted something to him and he tilted his head quizzically. "Gee gee?"

"It means good game."

"O-oh...alrighty then." TJ frowned at them and they smiled in turn, making faces and jeering. "I want a rematch."

Curt grinned impishly. "Let's do it."

As the sun began to set near the end of the day the score was 3-8 in the enemy team's favour, but everyone really enjoyed their time nonetheless. They set off to their tent and talked about the day's events while TJ and Su practiced their healing magic. After wearing themselves out completely, they prepared to sleep and let the night pass by quietly.

For TJ though, it was not a peaceful night. In the silence his heavy breaths grew louder by the minute as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He placed his hands to his ears and tightly covered them to muffle out the silent sound in the area; the sound familiar to him that only he could hear. It rang within his mind but would not fade as it usually would over time, but rather continued to grow louder in decibels. His groans turned to mumbling, and soon into quiet agonized screams.

_He's in pain…he's angry…furious! He wants…revenge…He's screaming...He keeps on screaming…He wants revenge…I have to…quell His anger…have to…who is __**He**__? Must…quell the anger…kill the Vandels…_

TJ's thoughts rang clear though he seemed to be in a state of complete torment within his sleep. Su appeared from within the crystal and covered his mouth to muffle his pained screams before he woke everyone in the arena. She gripped her right ear and cringed as she glared down at him.

"_Keep it down will you? I can hear him too and he's goddamn annoying alone! I don't need you joining in just to make things even more stupid, stupid!_" She sighed and grimaced. "_It's not something I want to do, but if it'll shut you up let's get it over with._" She hauled him onto her shoulder and exited the tent.

A dark aura surrounded him as he opened his eyes, revealing nothing but the crimson irises. The lack of life in his expression was evident in his face and his actions, as he silently and slowly searched the streets of Elias. At this time of the night most of the adventurers had already left the city, or were safe within the confines of an inn. The few stars above them twinkled while the waning moon peaked at them through the dark clouds in the sky, providing the dim light upon the world beneath it. TJ's head jerked in the direction of a pair of people nearby.

"Just give me two seconds alright? I just gotta take a leak." A male voice said.

"Couldn't you have done that before we left the bar?" A female asked.

"It's not like it matters, nobody'd be out this late anyway so stop cryin' already. I think the Royal Guard is more worried about assassins after the king's life than they are about me pissing on the city's walls."

The young man exited through the airport's gates and the young woman waited on the palace courtyard's walls for her companion. Su stood atop the castle's roof watching TJ as he approached the girl from the shadows.

"I'd say he's got about thirty seconds." She muttered under her breath. She reached into her pocket and drew a pair of rubber gloves and slipped them on as she stole a glance at the male adventurer. "This is gonna get messy."

A dark violet mana surrounded TJ's hand as he skulked toward his target and his hand took the form of a massive black claw, similar to that of his in the Tyrant of the Maelstrom form. As the girl looked away he emerged from the darkness and crept up upon her, seemingly sub-consciously, but being caught by her nonetheless. Like a deer in a pair of headlights she was completely rooted in place, but her terrified shrieks echoed through the empty streets.

"I know how you hate being alone in the dark but I'm only gonna be a sec', so calm down will ya'? You're gonna wake up the whole damn city!" The boy shouted to his companion.

Her screams died down into a weak whimper as her body fell limp upon TJ's claw. He slowly pulled it out as her body fell to the snow-coated concrete with a quiet thud, followed by him kneeling over beside the corpse and drawing something in her blood.

"Oh for fuck's sake, he took too damn long." Su muttered. "Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes. "Time to intervene."

"Alright I'm done so let's get moving R-" The young man stopped immediately as Su landed behind him and held a dagger to his throat while keeping a tight grip around his neck with her arm, his eyes switching in and out of focus upon the gruesome sight before him.

"Breathe a word, and I kill you. Scream, and I kill you. Make the slightest, and I mean _slightest_ movement, and I kill you. Good plan right? Glad we had this discussion." He remained frozen in place, barely taking chances to breathe from a mixture of terror and fear of death by Su's hands.

As TJ finished his drawing, he stood up and raised the blood-stained claw to the sky as the markings in blood lit up in response. He walked back slightly and the lights turned black, flames emerging from it and spreading across the markings on the ground. The man's eyes were absolutely mortified by the sight before him and he began to cry as he approached the two.

"All finished your business? Good. I was getting sick of holding onto this loser anyway." Su said. She released the young man and plunged the knife into his neck, pulling it further across until it made a clean cut, splashing his blood across the ground as he collapsed to his knees grasping his bloody wound and desperately gasping for air. His body soon collapsed to the ground near the charred corpse of his companion. Her emerald eyes stared down at the corpses before her and she sighed. "It's way too much effort to dispose of these things." She rummaged through his case and drew a dagger, soaked it in his blood and placed it in his hand, closing it upon the weapon and dragging his corpse closer to hers. She dusted off her gloves and nodded. "What a mess." She glanced at TJ. "You're pretty bloody yourself. There's a fountain over there so let's go wash your hands before someone sees you." She grabbed him by the hand as his claw returned to normal and pulled him towards a nearby fountain. She took the gloves off of her own hands and placed them within a bag and nearly placed TJ's hands in the water.

She paused for a moment, realizing that it was a bad idea, as it would leave evidence that someone had gone to the fountain to wash away the blood. She held her hand out to the fountain and a thin stream of water emerged from it and surrounded his hands. "Alright do your thing. I have better things to do than babysit you in this state." She said. He began to wash his hands within the small body of water surrounding them and Su spaced out for a few moments. "Alright, stick 'em up." He raised his hands so she could see them and the blood still remained. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna get it out stupid." He stuck his hands back into the water and began to attempt to wash the blood from his hands a second time.

Once again he brought his hands out from within the water and the blood had not been removed; the amount had increased and spread to his other hand also. "The hell?" She asked getting a closer look. "L-lemme' do it. You're obviously doing _something_ wrong." She plunged her hands in with his and scrubbed his hands with her own. When she withdrew them his hands were coated in fresh blood and hers were also. "_Huh_? How is that…possible? No…this isn't even…it can't be…I…" She shook her head and placed her hands into the water again. She viciously washed them in an attempt to remove the blood that had now been placed upon her but to no avail; the harder she tried the more there was, and the more frustrated she became by the second. "This is impossible! I…I'm just tired or something…I have to be imagining things…" She began to hyperventilate with a hint of hysteria in her voice as she continued to wash her hands. TJ tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him with a vicious glare. "_What?_" He held up both his hands and there were no signs of blood on them. She examined it for a few moments then looked back at her own seeing no signs of it, but a few scratches on each. She sighed with relief. "Th-that's right…it was all in my head. Thank goodness for that…let's get out of her before someone notices." Su raised the tiny body of water into the air and dispersed it into a mist that scattered across the streets, leaving too little to be proof of the blood within them. She then grabbed him by the hand and leapt onto the wall near the airport and higher onto the castle gates, then jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she reached the arena.

The night passed by quietly after the events that occurred and morning rolled around once more. TJ slowly pulled himself out of bed and loudly groaned, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. I'm crazy tired! Did fighting in the arena take that much out of me?"

Curt peeked into the tent and stared at TJ with a curious look. "You don't look good at all man…if you want my honest opinion, you look like crap. I vaguely remember you howling or something last night but I figured you were having a nightmare, so I kinda ignored it. Was it that scary?"

He stared uneasily at Curt and the bags beneath his eyes became clearer courtesy of the light from outside the tent. "Nightmare? What nightmare? I don't remember anything next to what happened before we went to sleep. I'm just completely exhausted…I feel like going back to sleep." He collapsed back into his sleeping back and Curt watched him solemnly for a couple of moments.

"Alright you do that. I'll let the Chief know you're not feeling so hot today."

TJ spent most of the day sleeping, occasionally getting up to eat food that Curt would leave for him between matches and at certain points of the day. While he slept Su eventually returned, looking as tired as he was, then collapsing next to him and returning to the crystal to rest as well. The sun set and Curt with Robo returned to the tent to spend the rest of their evening away planning their next few adventurers over the period Yggdrasil's members were making preparations for the coming battle. Throughout the night TJ began to show signs of a rising dark aura, but not so much as to cause him to act as he had the previous night. The morning rolled around again and he arose looking and feeling much better than he had the previous day.

He quickly rose out of bed and made his ways towards gates of the palace, and noticed that Peorth was not there. He quickly swept the area with a couple of glances but did not see her figure amidst the crowd. "_Am I too early?_" He asked himself as he glanced around once more with slight hopes of her appearing before him.

The mailman glanced at him and said, "TJ? Mail for you." Then without rhyme or reason, the creature spit the mail in his face and turned away, seemingly minding his own business once more. TJ was appalled and alarmed at what had just occurred, but he tried to set the matter aside and focus on the task at hand. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, his eyes quickly scanning it as he began to read it.

_Dear TJ:_

_I have heard of your situation from Curt, and I pray that you will recover in due time. Should you not make a quick or steady recovery, please take all the time you need to in order to feel your best and come to see me when you feel that you are ready to continue your training. You can get in touch with me through your guild badge or through the mail. I shall be within the guild room occasionally over the next few days. I shall increase the duration of our stay in Elias for the time being; there is not a dedicated time for our invasion, but once it is decided I shall inform you without delay._

_Best wishes, Peorth_

He rolled up the letter and placed it back in his pocket. "I can't waste any more time than I already have. I better go meet up with the Chief and make up the time I wasted ASAP." He muttered to himself and rushed off for the guild room. As he appeared once more within it, he spotted Peorth and Shabur inside, Peorth with her spear in hand as she performed slow and gentle, but precise movements. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be in a state of extreme focus as her training continued.

Without even looking, let alone stopping her actions, she said, "Welcome TJ. I am pleased to see that you have made a rapid recovery and have come to continue from where we left off." She opened her eyes as she placed her spear upright by her side. He nodded seriously and approached her. "Excellent, then let our training commence."

She stood apart from him as she began to explain, "A very important thing that you should note is the ability to cast basic Heavenly Arts offensive spells. You have already proven that though many years have passed since you have last used your powers, you are still able to recall and release them. You have already learned the basic concepts of healing and control over your mana, so recalling the offensive spells should not prove very difficult to you." TJ nodded once to acknowledge her and show he understood. "With that said, the first spell I would like you to perform is the Arrow of Light. To some it proves to be rather difficult because of the process required to use the spell. Though I feel confident you will be able to succeed in performing it."

He nodded solemnly once more and she continued. "Unlike the healing and supportive Heavenly Arts, your goal is to harm your enemy, so to harbor aggression within you when casting would be natural. The Cerebians only use these spells to ward off and banish evil, so a strong will to do justice will ease the burden of such emotions. As for performing the spell itself, alike to creating ice from water, you must merge your mana with the element you are using to concentrate and refine the form. Remember, there does not need to be light present for you to use it, as you do not need to manipulate it to create it; manipulating present light would only reduce the amount of mana and focus required to cast the spell. The Guild Room is an excellent place to practice this, as there is no day and night cycle, so there will constantly be light within; as you improve you will not see the need for manipulation. Now then, you may begin."

TJ began to focus his mana to the gathering point to gather light, but it proved to be a difficult thing even though he had practiced it just the other day. When healing Peorth he only needed to channel the energy through himself to her, and the rest of the process would be taken care of as the unrefined energy need not become anything but a catalyst to quicken the healing process in the body. To give it form was something that proved to be much more difficult than he could imagine, and certainly something he would not be able to grasp easily. Unlike managing water, light was not a substance as familiar to him, and as easily to control; aside from that fact, he had likely gone through great practice when he had decided to become a wizard and eventually a bard. His struggle continued and he seemed to be making very little if any, progress but as he staggered on towards success he began to show improvements, being able to channel the energy through his body to his right hand, enough so that it became temporarily visible. She continued her own practice while keeping an eye on his progress, giving him pointers as to where he could improve his technique (Clear your mind! Focus on the feeling of giving it form and less about the shape!). Over time he managed to create a small orb of light and was able to shift it in single directions for a couple of seconds before it dissipated.

The day drew on and evidently came to an end, whereas Peorth ended her practice and said, "Now that you are able to create the spell, I would like you to practice with it on me. Do not worry for my safety; I too, am trained to battle, be it light or darkness." She assured him before he could voice his worries, and left him fairly puzzled as he glanced uneasily at his meager orb.

"As long as you're sure I won't object but…is this really good enough? I mean…it's not really much of an arrow…" He muttered.

She nodded. "For it to take on the full shape requires much practice. It may not always become the shape that you wish for, but to be able to cast the spell is a feat in itself. When you target me, bear in mind what you are learning this for and what you wish to accomplish with it. If you feel you cannot muster the resolve, close your eyes and think of Choen Palm. Now, do not hold back! Come at me with your full force!"

He focused and the ball hovered above his palm; he then pointed at Peorth and it quickly flew towards her, starting off slowly but picking up in speed as it approached. It collided with her spear as she parried the attack and took her combat stance once more. The spell burst into a series of tiny particles that dispersed and faded away.

"Good form and focus, it is lacking in force. Now, come at me again." Peorth said.

"Again?" He asked. "If that's what you want." TJ mustered up a second and as quickly as he could, fired it while trying to increase the force of the spell.

"Good! Again!"

The two continued this cycle until much later into the night and they had exhausted themselves enough to retire for the night. As they were leaving Peorth brushed the hair from her eyes aside and smiled at him. "TJ, you are showing much promise. I am very proud of you." She said encouragingly.

"Th-thanks Chief! I'll keep doing my best!" He said hiding beneath the beret with a bashful smile.

Once they said their goodbyes TJ replayed the words in his mind in a voice he thought was pretty close to the real Peorth's calm and collected voice. Before leaving, she had told them they would continue their training the following day with a continuation of the Arrow of Light training, then move on to weapon augmentation and battle enhancements. On the way back to the tent, he created a couple of orbs of light to light his way and for the extra practice (after checking to make sure he was not being watched) which proved to be more difficult than it had prior to his leaving the Guild Room, since it was night. She had also mentioned that it was possible for him to manipulate any of the four elements, but most convenient for earth mages.

He arrived at the tent and met with Curt and Robo, where they told him of their adventure into a haunted mansion where the lady of folklore _Pandora _resided. They said they saw a gateway to where she resided but were chased out by a series of ghostly Agasuras called Specters within the mansion. TJ laughed and asked about some of the other things they had seen, which consisted of cloaked vampire girls, masked people with chainsaws, and many inanimate objects coming to life and attacking them. Though intimidating, he said he would like to come along with them sometime. He and Curt swore upon their pinky fingers that they would adventure into the depths of Scrap Valley and what lay beyond it after they had defeated Choen Palm.

The night felt peaceful underneath the guise of the stars that lit up the sky. The snow silently fell in the cold air as a gentle chilly wind blew across Elias. Su emerged from the crystal, carefully and quietly, she set out into the night, closing the tent as she exited and walked a safe distance away. She brushed the hairs from her face and glanced around, sighing with relief, she quickly left the arena and set out for the streets.

Her eyes scanned the darkness as she silently dashed through the snow into an alleyway and removed her rucksack from her back. _Even though Tamori fired me, he hid a spare outfit in my bag without me noticing it. I'm gonna kick his ass one day._ She removed a folded set of clothes, proving to be a black ninja garb, alike to that which she wore when still employed under the Dark Moon Kingdom. As quickly as she could she swapped clothes and covered her face (excluding her eyes) and hid as much of her hair as she could beneath it; she then tossed her rucksack into a nearby dumpster. Following that she climbed a ladder she discovered on the side of the building and carefully scanned the area from her new vantage point. She searched the area until she finally spotted three people completely clad in black, creeping throughout the shady areas in the streets. She quickly leapt from building to building, while following them where they could not see her.

The second tallest of the group, with a collected and sinister voice muttered, "_That boy is somewhere around here. If we can get him then we'll be paid so damn much we can retire early._" The voice appeared to be female.

The shortest and stoutest of the three, following the other two, let out a wheezy giggle with a voice to match it. "_I dunno where that crazy lady got the cash, but we've already been paid some up front, and if we get the rest for capturing some stupid kid, this is gonna be our easiest job yet! I can barely control my excitement!_" He sneered.

The tallest and most built of the group, and what appeared to be the leader of the three had a gravelly but commanding voice. "_Don't let your guard down. For her to be paying that much for just a kid, don't expect everything to go smoothly. Someone is likely gonna stop us, 'cause that kid must be pretty damn important for our client to be paying us __**this**__ much ely for him. Either way, we bring him D.o.A and we get_ _our pay. Don't forget that. And keep it down, we don't need anyone trailing us while we hunt him down._"

Su continued trailing the three and she stared down at them thoughtfully. _These guys are assassins? Hah! They make Yuta look like a badass! Though for them to be hired by Choen Palm certainly means they're not gonna be as weak as I expect them to be. But handling assassins and mercs is nothing new for me; these guys aren't like those who were after the DMP. That was one hell of a time I had at the castle…_She reminisced about the past for a few moments then stopped. _Maybe I'll mess with these guys a little bit…_

The leader stopped the other two behind him as he muttered something about the count of three. He bolted out first across the street into the shade of an alleyway of another building and signalled the second member to come. The third stayed in his position as she moved across to meet up with her superior while Su used the opportunity to reach into her shirt and draw a small pouch. She pulled it open and dumped the contents to the ground beneath her in front of the third assassin. Once the leader signalled him to approach, he quickly dashed towards them but froze in place and leapt backwards as he fell over and groaned as quietly as he could.

"_Cooper! What the hell are you doing?!_ _We don't have time for you to fuck around!_" His leader called back to him in a hushed voice.

"_I just stepped on some glass or something! Ju-just go on ahead! I'll catch up once I pull the pieces out of my shoes!_" Cooper groaned in response. He sat down and carefully removed the weapons from his feet, carefully examining them as he did. "_Caltrops? Who left-_" As he muttered his next sentence Su latched onto the building with a hook and rope and quickly descended upon him.

As she did she said, "_Your first and last mistake tonight!_" He glanced around with a terrified expression as he fumbled a butterfly knife from his pocket only to be disarmed by Su's shuriken. She landed behind him and slammed his head against the wall once, then placed him in a headlock with her kunai to his neck. "_I am the shadow who resides between the living and the dead. I traverse the night, existing only within the darkness, emerging to eliminate any who are brave enough to attempt to bring harm to my contractor. When you move on to the next world, be sure to warn them that I'll be watching their every movement!_" She plunged the knife into his neck and tore his throat open, then immediately dropped his bloody corpse to the ground after wiping the blood on his garb. She skillfully swept the caltrops up from the snow and collected her shuriken, then followed in the wake of the other two.

_Using her Clairvoyance might be cheating a little bit, but if they get to sneak around without me knowing, I think using that for a little heads up is only fair._ She thought smiling. _I better hurry though. After using that I blew a ton of my mana, and it isn't gonna regenerate as long as I'm this far away from TJ. I'll have to make short work of these guys before my time is up, or I'll leave him completely vulnerable and get locked up in the crystal until I can muster the strength to leave._ The other two shuddered and looked back uneasily, but pressed on as Su turned the bend. She quietly followed behind the two and pretended to be their third man, skulking behind them in the same manner he had, while she skillfully imitated his image using her entire body and the shadows that enveloped her.

"_Watch where you're walking next time Cooper. We can't afford to be caught by anyone or they'll alert the guard._" The leader muttered without looking back.

Without hesitating she imitated the late Cooper's voice with such skill that it was almost alike to the real deal. "_Sorry boss. Never could get into wearing tabis in winter._"

He seemed to hesitate as he moved and his eyes darted back to her. She froze in place and used her arms to emphasize the size of her tiny body. "_You don't sound too good though. You sure you're alright? Looks like you've lost some weight though. Good work._"

Su let out a wheezy giggle to the best of her ability, but it was not as good as the rest of her impression of him. It sounded like she had injured herself and was laughing from the pain, in place of humour. "_Last time I tried to fit in one of these it didn't go so well so I took it a little easy on the snacks. My diet did wonders for me._"

She could feel him frowning through his balaclava. "_That laugh…you really need to do something about it._" He grumbled.

The assassin between them shrugged and said in an indignantly, "_Can we just get on with the mission? It'll be dusk by the time we get this kid!_" The leader did not respond, but he seemed to have picked up his pace after her comment.

Through the alleyways and down the streets of Elias, they all quickly shuffled and soon neared the castle.

"_The boy is near here. Move with the utmost caution, 'cause we can't afford to screw up here or we're permanently screwed. The Fight Arena is locked during the night so we'll have to get there through the rooftops of the castle. That goes double for you Cooper. One more screw-up like that and you'll compromise the whole mission!_" Their leader told them.

The second assassin placed one finger to her lips and said, "_Keep it down! And you better watch yourself Wolf. If we use our actual names, especially on a mission and get caught, we'll get tracked._"

He gave an obvious defeated shrug and prepared to climb a ladder at the back of the castle, then stopped and stared back at the two. With every look he had made Su would get into a stance to hide her true identity. "_I'll signal you when I deem the way to be clear. Until then, don't move a muscle, don't make a sound._" He began to climb the ladder up to the rooftop and checked to make sure that it was all clear, then climbed upon it and signalled the second assassin to follow him. While she was glancing up to see the signal, Su held out one hand and an icicle began to form above it from the water she created. The sound of it freezing caught her target's attention as Su grabbed hold of it and thrusted it at her. She was stopped as the assassin caught her in the act and held her back from easily eliminating her.

"_You! Who are you?!_" She muttered through grit teeth as she tried to force Su's hand back.

"_Too slow._" Su whispered suddenly letting go of the icicle and drawing a kunai. As her target stumbled forward from attempting to resist Su's attack, Su stepped towards her and stabbed her in the chest, using the momentum from her target's own force.

Her body fell limp on Su's weapon as her mortified eyes met Su's and she whispered, "_You…bitch…_" Su pulled the weapon from her body and grabbed hold of the icicle, stabbing her once more in the heart to ensure that her target was dead, then eased the body to the ground and climbed the ladder towards her final mark.

Once she finally arrived at the rooftop she glanced over to see Wolf standing near the edge of the castle looking around for TJ's possible location. Su carefully climbed up and lay on her stomach, quietly and quickly sneaking over to her target. Like a snake ready to inject its prey with its venom, she made her way across the shingles with her kunai in hand; when she was close enough to assassinate him, she leapt from the ground and thrusted her weapon at his neck. In the blink of an eye he was facing her with his switchblade stopping her in her tracks with the sound of metal crashing against metal.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to fool me? Mentioning that you had looked different was a test to see if _Cat_ could catch the difference. I didn't expect _Weasel_ to last long with me, but I had high hopes for her you know. If you're up here, it certainly means she was too weak to eliminate you, and apparently she wasn't worth keeping in my _pack_. I have to applaud you for assassinating both of my troops." He pushed Su back and came back at her with quick and skillful swings, aimed at her most vital points. She blocked each attack as she backed away and he pressed the advantage. "Do you know why my code name is Wolf? It's because I'm a _lone wolf._"

Su grimaced through her mask as she muttered, "_You're a fuckin' loser._"

A thin smile spread across his face as he pressed her further with an onslaught of attacks that pushed her to the eaves of the castle rooftops, the two now locked in a final push to decide the entire battle.

Even with his blade pressed against Su's kunai he still kept a calm and collected voice as if it required no effort at all. "Just like my client had told me, some strange girl would try and get in our way and I was to warn the other two of this so they would eliminate her, before the same occurs for us." He laughed mirthlessly and pushed her back further with an increased amount of force. "I didn't tell them. Didn't care to, really. If they couldn't expect someone trying to stop us _before _we reached the mark, then they weren't worth keeping in my pack."

"You're a pretty shitty leader if you had to have a certain psychotic somebody tell you that I was coming. Chances are, you would have gotten wiped off the face of this world if she hadn't."

"You've got quite the potty mouth for such a little girl. Interesting." He took one hand off of his blade and placed it to Su's mask, then slowly pulled it down. "And they had failed to defeat said little girl too…how pathetic. Why don't you forget about attempting to kill me and join me? The pay's good, with our skills, the jobs will be a piece of cake, and you're a damn natural; to top it off, I'll spare you the trouble, disappointment and death if you were to continue this futile battle. I'll split the earnings with you for this mission too."

She raised one hand and slapped his from her face releasing a couple of water droplets as she placed a hand behind her. "Fuck no! You're a cheater, and I don't give a rat's ass about cheaters!" She answered with a smug grin.

He sighed. "Don't say I didn't give you a choice." With a final strong push he shoved Su from the roof of the castle and she began a deathly plummet towards the ground. Just barely managing to save herself, she grabbed hold of the eaves with one hand. "End of the line missy. You fought well but you were just a kid after all. What a waste of talent." He crouched down and held his knife above her hand, then thrusted it into her fingers causing her to cry out in pain. Blood seeped out from those which were stabbed and her grip on the building quickly slipped away as he did the same for the others. When he had finally plunged his weapon into her last two fingers her gripped slipped away and she fell towards the ground with nothing to hold onto. He looked over the ledge and shook his head as her body fell to the ground and crumpled into a distorted shape that proved her bones had been broken and that even if she had survived, she would not be able to pursue him any further. The silence that ensued had proved to be the end of her.

As he turned away the sound of water surging caused him to double-take and catch two glimpses of a figure rising from the snow on the roof. He stole a glance at the corpse he had once seen on the ground only to find a pool of water upon the snow and he leapt back as the figure took the form of Su. He raised his eyebrows as he said, "An Agasura? Never thought I'd come across an S-class, but I might just get a pay-raise if I bring it down."

"I'm not an Agasura jackass, but good guess." She shrugged and muttered. "_Friggin' humans are so damn ignorant sometimes. They assume the worst first before thinking the situation through. But I guess a Cerebian killing a human would be impossible._" She chuckled and threw a spare kunai. "By the way, there's a fine line between Ninjutsu and the C-whatever _demons_ use."

He shrugged and shook his head. "Whatever you are, an enemy of hers can easily be a paycheck of mine. Let's make this quick."

Su cracked her knuckles and pulled her face mask back to where it was previously. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She reached into her pouch and drew five kunai, keeping one in between each finger, and skillfully threw them horizontally as he quickly crouched and dove at her while taking a swing at her legs. She leapt over him and stomped on one of his arms, then thrusted her knee into his back followed by her grabbing his other arm. She twisted it with both hands and drew another kunai which she plunged into his right hand causing him to groan under his breath.

"I've disabled your hand, which is really gonna throw you off. You wanna call it quits yet?" She asked with an impish smile.

"Quit? Ha! I'll turn in my grave before I surrender to the likes of some kid." He retorted throwing Su off and rising to his knees.

Before she hit the ground she threw three shuriken into his back and tumbled back onto her feet as he nearly lost his balance. Somehow he managed to stagger to his feet and he smiled in an attempt to hide how much pain he was really in. He unsheathed a dagger and challenged Su with a wave of his hand. She reached into her pouch and dashed at him again, holding something between her fingers. As the distance between the two was quickly closed he took a horizontal swing at her but cut only thin air as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Within seconds she landed behind him and thrusted two kunai into his lower back and sliced his legs with her dagger. He fell to his knees and Su stepped in front of him while looking down upon him.

She lifted him by the hem of his shirt and coolly said, "Tell me who _exactly_ who sent you, _why_, and if there are others targeting my contractor."

He laughed as he coughed up a fair amount of blood and said, "I'm not telling you anything. Though I'll probably die here, it was damn well worth it. I fight alone, and I die alone, the way a wolf should."

Su glared at him with a look of contempt, which quickly changed to a somber shake of her head. "A wolf doesn't always travel alone. They travel in packs, mostly by their family. But even if it isn't always blood, I know there are some who do see others as their family. If you're gonna stand by your stupid beliefs right until the end, I'm only gonna pity you. You don't deserve anything more than that."

"If that's how it's gotta be, then go ahead and finish me off, 'cause I do whatever the fuck I want."

She shook her head and sighed. "Have it your way jackass." She dragged him to the eaves of the castle and with one last look at him, cast his body from the building once and for all. He silently fell through the air and once he finally landed the sounds of his bones breaking as a cloud of snow was pitched into the air sounded through the area. She looked down at the crumpled mess he had become and reached into her garb drawing a notepad and a pencil, as she wrote a note. She tore a page from the notepad and threw it down on top of the deceased wolf and walked away.

She walked to the front of the castle and looked over the city. She removed her mask and pulled it off completely, letting her hair flow loose as she looked upon the world beneath her for a few moments. Over the horizon she could see the sun rising as she sighed and placed one hand to her cheek, watching it solemnly. She glanced at her free hand for a few moments and sighed. "What a life…" She clenched her fist and frowned. "Sacrifices have to be made for the good of everyone don't they? It's why I have to keep secrets isn't it? But something like this…part of me says its better he find out now than later. She says it's better to let my heart decide when to tell him the truth but…how the hell am I supposed to know?!" She kicked some of the snow from the rooftop and buried her face in her arms as she sat down in the fettle position. "But shit…these people act so stupid when they see something they don't understand. Guess I just know too much…" She lifted herself up and stretched, looking one more time upon the rising sun. "Whatever happens though…I won't fail my mission. In his shadow I'll always exist, and in me he'll find freedom. No one is gonna screw this up for me, and anyone who has the balls to try will die by my hands." She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "I dunno what the best path for him is, but as long as I see it through to the end, she'll hold her end of the bargain and then…we'll be…" A thin smile made its way to her face as she leapt from the castle and returned to where she began to reclaim her rucksack.

The next morning was much warmer and sunnier, somewhat melting the snow that coated Elias. TJ stretched and rose from his bed as he yawned and set out to meet with Peorth. As he walked through the streets the people walking by all seemed to have the same matter on their minds; in place of muttering things about him per usual, they spoke of a murder of an unknown trio outside of Elias Castle. He glanced around the area only to find that much of the castle had been closed off for investigation, but the courtyard remained open. If it had been closed off all guild matters and works would be put at a standstill as well. He tried to slip through the cracks in the crowd and make his way to where his guild master may have been, walking back and forth through the market with hopes that he would see her amidst the crowd. As he made another desperate sweep of the street past his starting point, he noticed her leaning against the Barber shop in place of her usual place. In place of a book in hand, she had one hand placed over her mouth as she stood lost in her own thoughts.

TJ sighed with relief and waved to her as he said, "Good morning Chief! Sorry I'm late I uhh…had a bit of trouble finding you with all this commotion."

"Good day." She replied with her usual acknowledging nod.

"Why such a serious look Chief? Is something on your mind?"

She crossed her arms and nodded slowly. "Yes actually. There have been a series of murders occurring recently, and the detectives just are not able to piece the clues together. The first was the strangest, and the others that occurred afterwards appeared to be murders that could have been performed by any normal person. I strongly believe that the Agasuras are involved in this."

TJ's worried expression grew more puzzled the more Peorth explained the scenario. "Agasuras…who was murdered? It wasn't anyone we know was it?"

Peorth shook her head. "The first two were innocent adventurers. The trio was a group of criminals, according to the clue left behind by the perpetrator. The first murder must have been by the hands of no ordinary Agasura, but one of the higher ranking Agasuras, as the wound in the young lady's stomach was not one done by a weapon. It is not a cut, and not one done by a blunt weapon because neither could be that size or shape. I did not sense any traces of magic which means it must have been a transformation, something only the Agasuras could do. Though the detectives are only human so they would not likely be able to understand this as we do; nevertheless, the seal that remains beneath and upon the charred corpse of the young lady appears to be a magic circle of some sort, which bears a symbol of a moon and something unfamiliar to me." She furrowed her brows. "This is just a theory, but I believe there are humans who worship the Agasura and perform rituals that they strongly believe will bring them to this world or allow them to gain their favour."

"Like the Dark Moon Kingdom right?"

"Yes, exactly as you say. The Dark Moon is the largest perpetrator of this, and the most dangerous at that. As far as humans go, they are well versed in the knowledge related to the Cerebians, and this has led them to hunt our kind. Nevertheless, if there is a ritual that can give an Agasura access to the cities it is a dangerous thing indeed, and we must be on our guard constantly. Whoever had performed this certainly was not new to the arts, but do not let this strike fear in your heart. Rest assured, we will find the culprit and have them taken care of in due time. As for the other murders, they may be a case out of our hands and something for the humans themselves to solve. Most had died by ordinary means, mainly blade wounds; another appeared to have fallen from the castle. The detectives suspect that it was an assassination attempt on the king because of an anonymous note left by a stranger who may or may not have murdered these people. These are likely the doing of not an Agasura, but a vigilante, taking the law into his/her hands."

"What should we do Chief?" He asked quizzically.

"You need not act TJ. We shall take the opportunity to examine the markings that still reside once things calm down, and then we shall have a meal and continue on with your training. There is much to learn and time is of the essence." She paused and thought for a moment. "It may be best if I delay our mission. I do not wish to send you into a battle in which you are not prepared; if we try to unlock your latent abilities recklessly, you may be damaged in a way in which you cannot recover." He swallowed that statement hard. "It will give us more time to investigate these happenings and also prepare for what is to come."

Shortly after their discussion the two proceeded to the location of the murder which was blocked off by a sort of tape preventing the civilians from approaching. As they neared TJ carefully examined the scene of the crime; just as Peorth had told him, there were two bodies, one badly charred and surrounded by an unusual marking that seemed to have stayed fully intact despite the body resting upon it, and another body near it that bore the knife that may have taken her life, and its owner's. The few people that stopped to stare were chased away by one of the men who seemed to be working for the royal guard (he often said "Go on, there's nothing to see here!"). Peorth led the way and nodded to one of the workers, who nodded to her in response. She approached the corpse and turned to him.

"Do you feel anything from this?" She asked.

TJ stared down at the corpses solemnly for a long period. The longer he stared the closer he felt to uncovering something in the case, but he wondered if the unusual feeling within him would give him the answer. He closed his eyes and focused, trying to sense any magic or mana from the scene. Something was certainly there, and he felt as if he could almost grasp it…until the sound of frequency was emitted within his mind briefly and broke his concentration.

He sighed and shook his head. "I felt like I could almost get it but…nothing came up. I felt a bit of a dark aura from it, so certainly _they_ have something to do with it. Sorry…I can't be much more help than that."

"You have done more than enough. Let us proceed to your training for the time being."

Peorth led him to the Guild Room as she explained that some of the alleyways in Elias had been closed off also because of the murders that occurred throughout the city. She also mentioned that the guards had tightened security around the castle, and that the roof was being inspected, though the victim there had been wounded by a weapon also. Soon after, they entered the Guild Room and greeted Shabur, then took a seat upon one of the marble platforms and enjoyed a home-cooked meal (courtesy of Peorth) while TJ awkwardly hid his embarrassment because it was his first time eating one. Once finished he assisted her in packing up and the two climbed down to continue their training.

She gave him a nod and said, "Let us begin with your Arrow of Light training TJ. Just as we had practiced yesterday, I would like you to do the same." She drew her spear and took on a battle stance. "Give me your best."

"Ready!" He sternly replied.

After a fairly long period Peorth held one hand out and gestured for TJ to stop.

"Excellent work. Your spell is already gaining a more refined form and is greatly improving in strength. As you practice, your skills will sharpen as will your focus, paving the way for a much stronger spells, and enabling you new abilities in battle. For now, I would like you to aim to create and maintain two Arrows of Light at once."

His expression turned bewildered in seconds as he responded, "Two?! I thought it was called the Arrow of Light because it was…well, you know, _one_ _arrow!_"

She titled her head quizzically. "One? You must be thinking of the Light Arrow TJ. That spell is on a tier much more difficult in comparison, but we will not be studying that. Not any time in the near future, that is. You will not require a spell so destructive for quite some time. Nevertheless, give it your best effort for the time being and after some time we shall proceed with weapon augmentation."

His face seemed to sag slightly as his gaze shifted from her to his own hands. "_What's the difference?!_" He muttered.

He began his practice and Peorth waited patiently, while he seemed to have come to a standstill in his progress. Creating a single Arrow of light had proved easy, but creating a second while maintaining the first had proved much more difficult in comparison. He began to understand that he was not used to holding the spell for prolonged periods of time; the moment he had channeled enough power into the spell, he would fire the missile without hesitation, so there was no need to hold onto it. Splitting his focus between the two was not something he felt confident about. Occasionally when he was nearing success in creating a second, it would burst in his face and the other would follow suit. Other times he would create a sphere which would grow much too large and result in him losing concentration, thus causing his original arrow to fire prematurely in any given direction. After a series of frequent failures Peorth decided to let the matter go for the time being and move on with his next task.

She cleared her throat once more and began her explanation, "Now then, we shall move on to something more challenging, but very useful in any case. For hundreds of years the Cerebians have been known for working in pairs, or _duets_. One of the two would be a warrior type, wielding blades, shields, or various ranged weapons. Their partner, a Mage, would wield one of the five elements in order to aid and fight alongside their ally in combat. By using earth, water, fire, wind or light, they were able to utilize the mana within them and around them to cast devastating spells. Cerebians who studies the Arcane Arts could master both those and the Divine Arts if they so desired, but mastering two elements at once is not an easy task. You are informed on the five cores of the body, correct?"

TJ nodded. "Su gave me a bit of a crash course in it." He chuckled. "I have a pretty good idea of how things work. Didn't know it was possible for Cerebians to use an element _and _light though."

"It is not impossible to use three elements at a time, actually."

"What?!"

"Allow me to properly phrase that. A Cerebian is typically only able to open one core and master it, as opening others recklessly could destroy the body. With the proper guidance and intense training, a Cerebian is able to use more than one element by opening a second core. For example, if you have mastered water, then you would be able to learn to use earth spells also. Please do not attempt this; once the Bard route is chosen, attempting to such a feat would prove hazardous to you. Nevertheless, if a Cerebian chose to learn a second element, it is still possible for them to open and master the light core, as it is not a natural element, but one created by us."

"No way…"

Peorth nodded with a proud smile. "It was a gift from our goddess, a path to become the bane of those who have fallen to the darkness and to protect this world from whatever evil threatens it. The light core is something that is open to every Cerebian when they are born, but still is a difficult path to tread, though with much practice and dedication they could master these abilities. Of course this power must be kept a secret to those who are not informed of our existence, and any non-Cerebians. Moving on, the Divine Arts was often used to support the warrior class of the two when it was not needed for battling enemies susceptible to radiant attacks. One especially used for both scenarios was the _Weapon Augmentation_ spell. Are you following this?"

He seemed to be gazing at her through curious eyes and nearly leapt off of his feet upon her question. "Oh! Ye-yeah of course! I just got really wrapped up in the history! Sorry." He chuckled nervously. "Please, go on, I'm listening." He thought he had seen her bite her lip for a moment, but disregarded the possibility as a figment of his imagination.

"Though that was just a brief explanation of the reason, I hope it gave you a clearer idea of the reasoning behind it. Now then, let us continue." TJ nodded rapidly. "By endowing our weapons with the power of the elements, we are able to increase our damage output and add special effects to our attacks. By using water we are able to douse enemies who may use or rely on fire, and ice to freeze any enemy. You may provide your allies with your powers through the Divine Arts to turn the tides of battle in your favour. Thus, by using this ability you are able to augment your weapon or theirs with light to deal heavy radiant damage to those susceptible to it, including Choen Palm. As you improve you will be able to add other effects to it, such as stuns, temporary blindness and confusion.

Nevertheless, alike to using your mana to give form to any spell, you must use your mana invoke the ability and augment the weapon. It is possible to augment your own body, but it is much easier to have something to focus your mana into, so I would like you to try with your guitar. If you are able to channel the mana through you, then use your guitar as a focal point while aiming to strengthen it, augmenting the weapon shall not be difficult at all. For the early stages it will likely take a fair amount of effort to maintain the effect, but after much practice it will be second nature to you. Now go ahead and give it your all."

Taking Peorth's suggestion in mind he attempted to channel his mana into his weapon as best as he could with hopes of successfully augmenting on his first attempt. On his first few attempts his guitar began to glow slightly, but as quickly as it began it ended, leaving him rather disappointed.

TJ continued his attempts for hours but had not noticed how much time had passed as his struggle pressed on without rest. Over the hours that passed he seemed to be making a fair amount of progress, managing to hold the augmentation in the guitar for a couple of minutes, though it required nearly all of his focus. After managing to hold it for thirty seconds longer than his previous best, he collapsed to his knees and took heavy breaths, completely exhausted from all of his effort.

Peorth approached him and knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she said, "You are doing very well TJ. Shall we take a break and have a meal?"

He grinned happily and stumbled onto his feet, then wiped his sweat from his forehead and replied, "Yeah…sounds great." He joined Peorth in the same place that they had previously enjoyed their meal.

He could not hide his curiosity for Peorth's eating habits as she ate very light meals but always kept a very energetic demeanor about her. In comparison, he seemed to eat things a lot more satisfying and balanced (In his opinion) that were also more delicious, but not as good for him. He glanced down at the sandwich he ate now and wondered what would happen if he continued eating the way he did. He stole a quick glance at her and he felt sure that he saw a smile on her face for nothing more than a mere moment. A tiny chuckle slipped through his lips as he enjoyed his meal.

Once lunch was over the two went right back into their training and TJ felt full (in the literal sense and full of vigor) and much more prepared to push himself to limits even larger than those he had before. After a couple more hours passed he was able to hold the augmentation for up to ten minutes and to take his concentration off of it while keeping the augmentation active for two to three minutes. While he had the spell in effect, he had a brief conversation with Peorth.

"Good work TJ. The seeds of your labour are already bearing fruit." He found some humour in her analogy and laughed quietly which puzzled her, but she continued nonetheless. "Now that you have a better understanding of managing your spell while focusing on other matters, I would like you to practice using it in live combat. After augmenting your weapon, I would like you to attack me with basic physical attacks alone. Let us see what you are capable of."

He nodded and tightly gripped his guitar, adding the spell's effect and staring sternly at her. "Here I come Chief!" He called to her and rushed towards her taking a swing at her. She immediately drew her spear and parried the attack, catching him off guard and knocking him back slightly.

"Good! Continue attacking me!" She prepared herself for the next oncoming attack. He continued to attack from various directions (and a couple times after the effect wore off because he did not notice) until Peorth held one hand out and gestured for him to stop. "That shall be all for today. Well done." He beamed feeling rather proud of himself. "_There still seems to be some time_. The evening is still young, so we could move on to battle enchantments if you wish to do so." He eagerly nodded and she smiled slightly. "I expected no less from my pupil."

"Now, an important factor in any battle is the ability to strengthen yourself and your allies through battle enchantments. Be it offensive, defensive, or magical, there are various means to do so and each comes with different effects. Warriors often strengthen themselves through sheer will power or through their lust for battle, while others will use the mana within to release skills and stances that will do so. As for mages, they are able to use their mana to temporarily increase their wisdom or strengthen the power of their element; they can also increase their intelligence to strengthen their magic power, or change the area around them to make it their element. Unlike augmentations though, these are not always as potent, but they can serve many more purposes and have a more rounded effect. Once you improve you will learn skills that will allow you to greatly increase your abilities, even to the point of being temporarily invulnerable." Peorth explained.

TJ's eyes were wide with interest. "That sounds awesome! I wanna learn that! Eventually." He laughed.

"Now then, one of the easiest of these techniques is to increase your physical strength using your mana. For mages who prefer close quarters combat, more geared towards those carrying a dagger and shield, it improves their physical ability and will give them an advantage over unsuspecting enemies. These techniques hail from a time much before us, initially created to protect mages who were caught in close combat and needed a battle tactic to put the pressure back on their enemy if they were willing to take the risk. As a mage, more specifically a bard, your close combat skills are weak in comparison to your magical skills. An important thing you must remember as a bard is when playing, that you must remain completely rooted in place or you could break your focus, thus ending the song. Should your playing spiral out of tune, the magic could easily backfire on you. At a later time I shall give you some basic pointers so you may use your bard skills in case the Divine Arts are not effective against an enemy.

Nevertheless, let us begin with the training. We shall be practicing with the battle enchantment 'Divine Might'. Using the spell is very similar to augmenting a weapon with your mana, but I would like you to focus it into your hands, and to keep it there; once you accomplish this, release it so that it would externally remain attached to you but not return to your body." TJ tilted his head slightly with a look of struggling comprehension on his face. "To put it more simply, I would like you to release your mana, but do not exert it from your body; more specifically, your hands. The stronger the concentration, as for yourself, the easier it will become and the effect will be much more potent. Take your time; there is no need to rush to accomplish this. We shall finish with this spell tomorrow and move on with casting on allies, then move on to defensive and magical enchantments."

On Peorth's word he began once more and the first few attempts were mortifying for him. His mana was everywhere, and most of the time he was unable to keep it to himself. When he attempted to release it and perform the enchantment, he would accidentally create Arrows of Light. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and a look of realization spread across her face.

"Wait one moment TJ." As she said this she approached him. She placed one hand to his forehead and whispered a few words, then removed her hand and said, "There, that should assist you a fair deal. The enchantment I have placed upon you will temporarily allow you to see the mana around you. It is a very helpful way to gauge your enemy's power and remaining mana, and to master your own."

"Whoa…thanks Chief." He looked around the area and he could see all of it around him; almost like being able to see scents, he could see unusual white gases drifting through the air all around him. Peorth and Shabur both emitted a blue aura, massive ones at that, while he emitted an aura that switched between red, blue and green. When he attempted to cast the enchantment, his aura would change to blue and remain the colour until he let his concentration slip. "Cool…with this I think I can do it!" He soldiered on and attempted many more times, gaining a feel for what it was that he needed to do. After many unsuccessful attempts, he seemed to have a revelation. "Hey Chief, check this out!" He called to her. He channeled his mana throughout his body and released it all in one burst. He raised both hands to his chest and pounded his fists together, pulling the mana he exerted back to his body upon his hands and successfully performed the enchantment. "Phew…I did it!"

She looked genuinely amazed at his show of natural talent. "Impressive! That is the first time I have seen anyone perform the enchantment in such a way. You are full of surprises." She smiled.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothin' really!"

She checked her watch and nodded once. "Let us call it a day TJ. Over the past few days you have proved to make great strides in your progress, and in such a brief period." She stopped, then looked surprised for a moment. "Ah! How inconsiderate of me. You have been practicing so much throughout the week I believe it would be best if I gave you more time to rest. Learning the Divine Arts is no small feat."

He waved his hands and shook his head nervously. "You don't have to do that Chief! I-I'm fine! You don't have to worry 'cause…well, you know…I can handle the training and stuff! I…" He laughed uneasily. "I wanna be dependable and able to help you and everyone in Yggdrasil to the best of my abilities. If there really is a lot I can do, I wanna make sure I can do them ASAP."

She smiled and brushed the bangs from his eyes. "TJ, the way you are now is more than enough. If you are still willing to try and better yourself, I will do so with you until the moment you do not need my assistance anymore. But for the time being I would like you to rest and recuperate. We shall continue on with our training the day after tomorrow. No if's, and's, or but's."

His face flushed. "Got it."

That night he made his way back to the tent exhausted, but very pleased with his hard work. He quickly clambered into it and rested on his bed. Curt and Robo seemed to be buried beneath their beddings because of how tired they were; Curt laying face-down on his pillow while Robo was only half-finished changing his clothes. He had to stifle his laughter but did not hide his smile as he covered himself beneath his blanket and made himself comfortable.

The following morning dawned upon TJ and he still felt some of the exhaustion from the previous day, but he was much more at ease. The day was once again sunny with few clouds scattered across the sky, while a defiant wind blew. He left the tent and walked through the fight arena, stretching as he did.

"With a whole day to myself, I really don't know what to do with it." He walked into the streets and watched the people that passed through Elias. Some traded items while others discussed what quests they would be setting out for. _I wonder where Su is._ He thought glancing around him. _She's been really quiet over the past few days. Hasn't really come out of the crystal or insulted me either._ He pouted for a couple seconds as he glanced towards the entrance to Elias. _Maybe I'll visit Verun…_

Shortly after he found himself within the shop and immediately felt immense regret for following through with the thought. His mind questioned his actions but his body still moved, and before he knew it he found himself at the counter. "M-morning…" He said nervously glancing over his glasses.

"Ah…Mr. TJ, it has been quite some time since you last came to see us. How are you doing on this fine day?" Verun greeted him.

He raised his head slightly while keeping an air of caution about him. "Fine…I'm fine. Besides it hasn't been _that _long since you last saw me. It's only been a couple days or something."

"Six days to be exact." Verun smiled smugly.

He glowered at him in turn. "_Whatever_. Came to have breakfast…and stuff…are there any free tables?"

Verun held out one hand. "Always for you my good sir. Right this way please." TJ looked like he was ready to make another remark but chose to keep it to himself.

He took his time ordering, but eventually decided to go with a simple breakfast special: Breads, eggs and sausage. As he began eating he started to glance through his book until Verun approached him.

"So tell me Mr. TJ, how have things been progressing between you and Ms. Peorth?" He asked with his usual smug smile.

TJ nearly chokes on his eggs upon being asked that unusual question, and followed by that he looked up at Verun through angry, watery and confused eyes. "_I dunno what you're talking about! And why are you…what are you…you…what are you getting at?!_" He asked this in a hushed voice.

"Come now, there's no need to play the ignorance card with me. I can see the sparks of love between you two better than you think."

TJ scoffed and turned back to his breakfast a she said, "Don't be ridiculous. We're not tr-I mean we're not l-love…_love…?_" His face quickly changed from one of indignation to one of confusion. "Anyway it's not whatever that is!" He waved Verun off and quickly finished his breakfast off then left.

As TJ walked through the street the sulky expression upon his face became more visible by the moment and remained for a fairly long period. _What's wrong with him…saying something about love and the Chief. What's that supposed to mean? Bet he's making fun of me in some stupid way. If I knew what he was talking about I'd tell him off!_ He continued walking blindly, eventually storming out of the city and stumbling his way into Elias Fields. Upon the fields stood adventurers who likely just came from Elias to the fields to test out their new weapons and armour. Most of those in his field of vision were fighting rather large worm-like Agasuras dressed like babies. Each with a pacifier, bibs, and carrying a bottle that rested on their back. He watched them dumbfounded, for a few moments until he walked away from all the fighting to rest on a quiet hill.

"The hell did Verun mean when he said that? Something about it just really bothers me…jeez…that guy is so…ugh! I don't even know!" He muttered angrily closing his eyes as he rested his hat upon his chest. His chest felt war as the crystal lit up and Su emerged from it, landing beside him as she usually would. He quickly sat up and took a single good look at her. "Su…you look awful." She had bags under her eyes and she looked fairly agitated.

Her expression took a turn for the worse as she replied, "You tryin' to pick me up or somethin'? I'm not into girls you know." TJ frowned at her and she rubbed her eyes with her hand. "I can't rest, and the way you spam your mana is completely exhausting for me. Hell, it makes it worse!" She then rubbed her face with the palms of her hands. "What the hell are you complaining about anyway? All that frustration is really hard to ignore, especially because it's _you_." He spent the next few minutes filling her in on what had occurred. "That's what you're on about? I shouldn't be surprised that you're confused by that."

"If you wanna insult me then do it." He glared at her. "No point beating around the bush."

"No. The reason you obviously don't know is cause-" She stopped mid-sentence and glanced to her left as she saw someone approaching them.

"Su! TJ! What are you two doing over here?" She was a girl about the same height as TJ with long blue hair in twin tails, ruby red eyes, pale skin and flushed cheeks. She wore a sky blue t-shirt that was tied at the chest with matching bell bottom pants and slip-on shoes. He looked at her with a hint of confusion while Su had no reaction whatsoever. She stopped in front of them without losing her breath in the slightest. "Hi guys, how are you doing?" She had a bright peppy smile and a voice to match.

"H-hey…" TJ answered awkwardly.

She face-palmed then laughed. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kooh. Though we have met before quite a lot, I haven't really gotten the chance to tell you my name. We met in Elfa but it wasn't like face-to-face or anything like that."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he tried to recall the occurrence. He knew that he had seen her face before, but he could not quite recall when and where in Elfa he saw her. She smiled in a slightly flustered way from his stares.

"You might not remember but we also met in Kimara Research Laboratory. It was when you had lost control of your powers and Choen Palm tried to use them against Trini. I was the one who invaded and attempted to rescue from it. Peorth was there too, but you wouldn't have seen her 'cause you were unconscious when we escaped."

"O-oh…" He said looking at her quizzically still.

"You've come a long way since then. Look at you now, all pretty and more skilled than you used to be. What a hard worker!"

TJ looked alarmed and then cautious. "Wh-what was with that pretty comment? That was right out of the blue!"

She laughed. "Sorry, I just love to tease you. Peorth too." She turned to Su. "Take good care of him okay? A good friend to depend on will mean the world to him."

Su shrugged and replied, "I don't need you telling me what to do to know what I have to do."

TJ's face flushed slightly as he tried to hide it, but she still noticed and smiled at him once more. "I Should get going. Peorth is waiting for me, and if I keep her waiting she'll get really pouty." She waved to the two and bolted away, and as she did she turned around to shout a message to them. "TJ! When the time comes for us to battle Choen Palm, don't be afraid to ask me for help okay? If I'm in your party for that battle, I'll have your back! No matter what happens though, remember that there's nothing to fear but fear itself!" She waved again with both arms and dashed off towards the Mountain area.

"Su's faced seemed apathetic, but her voice sounded slightly agitated as she muttered, "_Floozy._"

He collapsed back on the ground and solemnly watched the clouds pass by for a few moments. "That…actually made things a bit clearer. Why does everything else everyone say have to be so vague?"

"If you knew everything, then none of it would make sense idiot." Su said looking down upon him.

"That's why you and Curt and whoever else knows things explains them! So it makes sense to me!"

She shrugged. "You've got a pea brain so we wouldn't get through to you no matter how hard we tried. Better you figure it out on your own." She snorted.

He blew a raspberry at her. "That's what _you_ think. I might be a genius that's so…genius, that nobody could even fathom the things that go on within my mind." He smiled triumphant and she laughed in response.

"You keep telling yourself that."

He looked up at the sky with a look of curiosity in his eyes. "Didn't…she have a tail? For some reason I was sure I saw her in the guild room and she had one."

Su shrugged. "Does it matter?"

He muttered something under his breath. "Meh…what's a floozy anyway?"

Su glared viciously at him. "_Don't _ask me that. Or anyone else…or you're dead."

The two talked for a fair while and Su eventually returned to the crystal to rest. The weather felt really nice despite it being winter, and TJ decided to lay back and take a nap on the cool grass. As the day passed on people often passed through the field and went about their business as the afternoon rolled past. He eventually got up and rubbed his temples with his hands uneasily when an unusual sound woke him from his nap.

"What's that sound? It's like a cicada that just won't shut up." He muttered. "Maybe some bug got stepped on and it just barely survived." He shuddered at the thought. It sounded like a cry for help from a dying creature. "If it's around here I'll just go back to the city. Won't have to deal with it there." He started to walk back and the sound seemed to be getting louder the further he went. "Jeez that's incredibly annoying!" He moved faster until he reached the city. He continued walking and tightly held his ears to drown out the noise but he was not able to keep it out. _Why won't it stop?! Where is it coming from?!_ He thought as he broke out into a run and violently shook his head. Then he suddenly stopped as realization dawned upon him. _The Sound of Frequency…but when did it start to sound like this?_ He closed his eyes and concentrated in an attempt to clearly hear it. _It…sounds like someone is screaming! But…it can't be Su…it's a male voice…much too deep to belong to Adonis…_The sound grew louder and TJ collapsed to his knees as he groaned. Without hesitating he ran into a nearby alleyway and tripped over his own feet, crashing to the ground as he screamed in pain and terror.

Hours passed and night fell and TJ arose from his slumber emitting an unusual dark aura as he had the previous night. He opened his eyes and they took on the same image that they had prior; Su emerged from him with a grave expression.

"For God Ah's sake…I hate that asshole! Soon as the new moon rises he comes back again with a vengeance. That damn greedy old man needs to give it a goddamn rest already." She sighed. "Whatever. Let's get this over with already." She walked out from the shadows and emerged in her ninja garb. "Follow me TJ. I already know who we'll be targeting." She quickly dashed through the streets and he clumsily followed in her wake. She skillfully avoided any street posts and travelled through the shadows, past the shops until they came to a street where two shady people stood huddled together. She waved him over and placed one hand to her mouth, then whispered something in his ears.

At that moment his eyes grew wide and his body completely froze in place. She walked out into the street first out of their field of vision and pointed at them, then whispered something again. Within seconds a mass of crimson mana appeared before her and took the form of TJ, this time with a single massive demonic arm and a look of pure blood lust in his eyes; baring his fangs he bolted towards the two almost instantly. As he rushed towards the two he passed beneath the light of one of the lamps and one of the two men caught a glimpse of the beast that approached. Before they could react he had already approached the first from behind and shoved his claw deep into the man's back. The second was petrified in pure terror and backed away purely by instinct while the beast roared and tore his partner in two. The blood-stained beast turned its eyes towards its next target, and hissed quietly in the night as it prepared to eliminate the other. His whimpers turned to screams as he turned away into a desperate dash for dear life, but did not prove to be enough as he was pinned to the ground by TJ to have his neck torn open by his fangs.

Su watched calmly for a brief period, then looked backwards fairly alarmed. Her eyes darted through the street and up towards the buildings, immediately followed by her running into an alleyway and quietly leaping off the walls towards a veranda with a stairwell that led to the roof of the building she had been watching. As she slowly crept up the stairs TJ proceeded with his unusual ritual. She soon approached the top and caught a glimpse of a figure that seemed to be attempting to get a better look at what was going on in the streets without being noticed.

She crept up behind the prone figure and drew a kunai, silently raising it while she crouched down so she could be in arms reached of killing her target. A thin person clad in a black outfit covering their entire body, and a mask similar to Su's that hid their head; judging by the body's figure, Su deemed them to be female. When she neared she raised the kunai and brought it down on her unsuspecting target, and the only sound throughout the area was the clash of metal against concrete. Her target immediately appeared behind her and stared down upon her through the mask, ruby red eyes that seemed to be examining Su in her entirety, judging her next action by Su's reaction. Su stole a single glance at her enemy, then reached into her pouch and drew a smoke bomb, throwing it to the ground and disappearing within the smoke. She landed down in the streets and TJ approached her looking strangely satisfied beneath the mask of his darker self.

"_Sorry TJ._" Suddenly Su punched him in the stomach as hard as she could and his eyes quickly showed signs of pure bewilderment as they returned to normal and he collapsed to the ground in an unconscious state. She dragged him over to an alleyway and tossed him into a nearby dumpster. Her eyes darted towards where she had last seen the onlooker and she quickly made her way to the rooftops.

Her eyes scanned the shadows and she caught a glimpse of her target as they did her, and the stranger quickly dashed across the rooftops away from her. Leaping from building to building, Su followed in tow and eventually closed the distance between the two with her superior speed. _I'm gonna have to get serious. This is no ordinary spy or whatever, and they've already seen too much. She has to die right here, right now._ She thought. Su held out her hand and a wall of ice arose in front of her target as she was preparing to leap to the next building. She collided with it and turned towards Su, successfully back-flipping atop the wall as Su landed and leapt over her head as she smashed the wall to pieces with her fist. After getting past her, the spy leapt into the alleyway and disappeared into the night. "_Don't think you can get away from a ninja so easily!_" Su snarled under her breath. She leapt down to the ground and closed her eyes; she then placed one hand to the ground and silently waited. _Through the vibrations in the ground I'll locate her position easily._ She stayed in position for a few more moments and she made a victorious smirk. _Gotcha!_ She dashed in the opposite direction and disappeared down the alleyway.

_Not fast enough…though it's not the most discreet spell, I'll need it to catch up._ Su raised one hand to the air, brought it down and punched her open palm. "Terrain Mastery, Ice!" She muttered. With a wave of her hand the ground beneath her froze and her feet began to emit a freezing aura which did not appear to bother her in the slightest. She began to run, and as she picked up speed she slid her feet across the ground in a skating motion leaving a thin trail of ice in her wake. She began to gain speed and sound as she noisily skated through the streets while avoiding the sights of the guards and passerby. Swerving through alleyways and out of the lights she turned on one of the streets and caught a glimpse of her target running down the street. She began to form an icicle as she skated towards her target to finish the job. Just a she was in range, she took a swing at the spy and missed as the stranger skillfully dodged the attack and cut her in turn.

Su placed a hand to her stomach and glared at her target uneasily. She held out one hand and the aura disappeared from her feet. She masked her voice skillfully to give it a more malicious tone and said, "_There's nowhere left to run. If you try to, I will find you, and I will kill you. Let's settle this here and now._"

Her target's eyes flickered and met her own with a daring look. A sly female voice answered, "If that's what you want, I'll gladly oblige…"

Su armed herself with a kunai and within seconds her target was in her face with a dagger in hand, thrusting it at her chest. Su quickly parried the attack and responded with her own horizontal slice to her enemy's throat but was blocked in turn. The two continuously clashed blades with each other from various different angles proving to be at equal levels. Neither seemed to be losing stamina or focus as they followed attack after attack, waiting for the other to make a mistake to put a swift end to their life. Su blocked an incoming slice and thrusted her enemy back using both her hands.

Her target smiled through her mask. "You're pretty good. Let's see how light you are on your feet." She drew a second dagger and changed her stance to a more offensive one as she dashed towards Su again.

"Watch and see." Su replied as she put away the kunai and drew her dagger.

Her enemy took the pre-emptive by leaping at Su in an attempt to kick her in the head but was met with a block from Su and a thrust towards the same leg. She wrapped her leg around Su's right shoulder and leaned off of it for a moment to block the attack as she used her free hand to break the fall and quickly somersaulted onto her feet and attempted to trip Su moments after. Su dived towards her, avoiding the initial attack and thrusted her dagger at the spy, narrowly missing as she leaned back causing Su to drift right over her. Su slid against the ground and twisted her body around, following up her previous attack with an onslaught of swings and stabs. Every attack was skillfully blocked by the spy who kept her glare focused on Su's face, and not her weapon.

Su began to lose her patience and her attacks became much more violent and reckless until she suddenly stopped. The spy dashed towards her within the opening and spun around her when Su attempted a sudden thrust, resulting in her getting stabbed in the back by both blades. The daggers went right through Su and a thin smile spread to the spy's face.

"_After-image technique. Clever._" She muttered under her breath as she turned to block an attack by the actual Su.

Su's eyes flashed to her enemy's weapons as she reeled her free hand back and leaned her body back also; she sidestepped, and took another swing from an unsuspecting angle of her target. She blocked the attack with one of her daggers and awaited Su's next move, since her weapon was locked with her target's.

"Play time's over. I won't go easy on you anymore." Su muttered through her mask, eventually revealing a grin. "Diamond Dust!" Su raised the hand she had pulled back and a pool of water surrounded her.

"Oh?" The spy said as the body of water circled the two.

Su closed her fist and the water immediately spiked towards her target and froze as it did. The spy leapt out of the range from it and landed at a safe range of the spell, readying herself once more.

"It's not over yet." Su said as the icicles shattered into snow, enveloping Su within the flakes.

"_Stealth too? Very impressive._"

Her eyes swept the battlefield and she saw nothing in the entire plaza outside of the snow that enveloped it. Su emerged from behind with dagger and kunai in hand, attempting to stab her in the back with a leaping strike. The spy dove forward and tumbled onto her feet and took on a defensive stance in preparation for her next strike. Once more from above her Su descended on her opponent swinging her weapons viciously seconds after landing and prior to it, but not proving to be successful. She submerged herself in the storm once more approached directly from the front, spinning around with both weapons targeting vital points on her target. As she prepared to stealth herself once more, icicles rose up from the ground and pinned her down.

"Did I surprise you? I'm a Mage too."

Su's eyes remained calm and collected but her mind was racing. _It's impossible that she's an Agasura because she wouldn't be able to get into the city. There's a possibility she's a Human, and an even more likely possibility that she's a Cerebian. If it is that'd be the worst possible case…_Su thought. As she finished her thought an icicle appeared took form behind her and impaled her, plunging through her back and out through her chest.

The spy paused. "Oh…a fake…" She sounded honestly disappointed.

Su's body turned to leaves and fell upon the ice as the real body appeared behind her and thrusted her dagger towards her target. The spy dashed forward and nearly instantly turned on the balls of her heels just as Su's attacked missed, then thrusted her weapon towards Su's neck from her left side but hit nothing as Su disappeared in the cloud of a smoke bomb. Her target covered her mouth and backed away from the bomb as she scanned the area once more. Seconds after four clones of Su appeared from all sides and struck at once, causing her enemy to fail to figure out which was the real person, which resulted in her receiving a small cut across her arm as three of them froze and shattered to pieces. The real Su backed away and took on a battle stance.

"Looks like I'm beat." The spy clasped her hands together and muttered what sounded like an incantation.

"That mana…a Cerebian?!" She dashed towards her as she shouted. "I won't let you!" Su plunged her dagger into the spy's neck and was sucked into a fake.

The body turned to water and pulled Su in, causing her to lose her grip on her weapon as it exploded into a levitating sphere which kept Su within it. The spy emerged from a small puddle of water and smiled at her.

She placed her hands by her side with her palms and head looking to the sky; a massive magic circle appeared beneath her as she completed her chant, and then she finally said, "You put up a good fight. Maybe sometime we'll meet again." She held out one hand and a deluge of water emerged from the sphere Su was trapped in and descended upon her like a tidal wave, pushing her down the barren streets of Elias and eventually stopped soon after she fell unconscious from her lack of oxygen.

The next morning she woke up and coughed a couple times in an attempt to get the excess water out of her body. She shook her head and quietly groaned, then glanced around to be sure nobody had seen her. Strangely enough, the streets were completely dry, and no one had been in the streets though it was now dawn.

Su scanned the area with a glance. "She warded the area with enchantments so normal people wouldn't come near here. How sickeningly sweet." She made a grimace. She checked for her weapons and did not find any of her weapons or tools outside of the dagger. "She jacked me! That bitch! When I find her I'll…" Su stopped and placed her hands on her head. "_I…I really fucked up…she got away…how did I let her get away?_" She looked down at her trembling hands, and she attempted to make a fist but it too trembled. She tightly closed her eyes and slammed her fist against the ground. "_I've never let any of my marks escape! Nobody survives when I seriously fight them! But now…I've let someone escape with his secret!_" She pulled the mask from her face, gripping it tightly until she threw it into the pool of water beneath her. "_I've lost…fuck! Shit! Shit shit shit! Damn it all to hell! I have to find her and kill her before his secret gets out!_" Her eyes looked at the sun rising over the horizon and she lifted her things from the ground. "_I'll find her…I'll make this right…I promise! I'm sorry…TJ…_"

* * *

><p><em>My ship is sailing. Though it took a while, that is the end of #1, so next time will be the big finale. You guys will have to wait until then to see TJ become a real badass.<em>

_Now I am going to shamelessly plug my work, as promised. Once Frequency ends I'll be posting a preview of a story I nicknamed Project Hero/Heroine on fictionpress, so yeah it's an original. Readers of Frequency will feel right at home there for reasons I won't say, but anyway, it should be sometime in February. Depending on the following I might kickstart it and hopefully succeed in producing an actual book. If the following is pretty good I'll post an extra couple chapters. I'll keep you guys posted on the progress of the final chapter of Frequency and Project H/H on my twitter, so if you enjoy my work give it a look and follow me to stay up to date on everything Frequency. I'll still be doing works here though, so I hope you'll stick around to see what comes next. You'll be in for a real treat, I promise.  
>Also I won't plug my twitter again until...well that's a spoiler so you'll know it when you see it lol.<em>

_With that said,TJ and Peorth will always be my OTP. Jokes aside, look forward to the ending and keep updated with me to find out interesting things about my works you won't find anywhere else. Sadly lol. Look forward to the final chapter, The Wheels of Fate-The Messenger of Light and the Heartbreaker._


	23. The Messenger of Light and Heartbreaker

_**Final Chapter: The Wheels of Fate-The Messenger of Light and the Heartbreaker**_

The next morning TJ arose from bed feeling ill and rather disgusted. "I feel like throwing my guts up…and I reek of garbage! Did I pass out next to a pile of trash or something?" He unsteadily rose to his feet and clambered out of the tent. "The hell did I get into yesterday?! Backtrack…backtrack…" He muttered. _Let's see…I visited Verun, hung out with Su and Kooh, heard a weird sound kinda like the Frequency but kinda not, and then I…passed out? Somewhere…or something like that. If I'm back here, chances are Su brought me back. I'll have to ask her about it and thank her later. Gotta get this nasty taste out of my mouth though…and shower. 'Cause I stink something fierce._ _I vaguely remember Curt mentioning a bathhouse a few blocks away, but he suggested that I don't go there. He said something like, 'You'd have to be pretty brave to go in there alone. I don't recommend you do it at all'. Whatever that means. I'm gonna do it anyway._

After successfully locating his destination and going through the procedures to procure a clean body lacking the smell of garbage, he exited the establishment in a rather furious manner. _I don't believe these guys. Grown men freaking out and saying that a girl is in the men's bath? Ridiculous! _He thought as he made a grimace. _I know I'm not the biggest guy out there. Heck, my body frame __**is**__ kinda small but that's no reason to react like that. _He huffed. _It's gotta be this stupid pink hair. What self-respecting person would dye their hair pink? What man would dye his hair pink? Not that I had a choice…_

As TJ walked past the mailman the sound of him saying, "Mail for you," went through one ear and right out the other, followed by the mailman spitting a letter at him, waking him from his reverie.

It hit him in the face and he held out his hands completely on reaction. "That's getting real old, real fast." He muttered. He opened the letter and read the contents.

_Dear TJ_

_It seems there has been another murder recently, and I strongly believe the Agasuras are mobilizing a force and are performing these actions in order to obtain our attention. With this idea in mind, they will be expecting us to come out to stop them so they may have definitive proof of our location. Though Elias is becoming much more dangerous, I can assure you that you will be safe, and I will do everything I can in my power to ensure this. I will continue to investigate these matters, and will I will request the aid of the other members of Yggdrasil in remaining on guard at all times, but I wish you to also be cautious as the streets are not safe as they once were. As for our training, I would like you to meet me in the guild room in the early afternoon. Though time is short, I would like to make the best of the time we have. After a fortnight has passed, we shall depart for our journey._

TJ closed the letter and knit his eyebrows. "A fortnight? I don't even know what that is." He thought for a couple of moments, then folded the letter and put it in his pocket as he turned his focus to the fight arena. _It's still pretty early. I could probably take a nap and meet Peorth after._ It was what he had decided, and exactly what he did.

A few hours later he arose from his bed as Curt and Robo were waking up also.

"Looks like you didn't get the early bird today." Curt said with a sleepy grin and a terrible case of bed-head.

TJ snorted and smiled in turn. "Do you ever?"

Curt looked genuinely surprised at his retort. "_Touché_, my friend."

As the two properly got dressed for the day Robo asked, "So what are you doing here anyway TJ? Shouldn't you be training with the Master?"

TJ shook his head and looked up to the top of the tent as he thoughtfully answered, "The Chief has some stuff that needs doing at the moment, but we'll be training today, sometime in the afternoon. Is it the afternoon yet?"

Curt checked his watch and shook his head. "We usually get up a little while before then, at least on weekdays." The two looked at each other and laughed as they both said, "Right?" Curt continued afterwards. "But who cares about that? There's three of us, there's a deck of cards, and there's tasty, tasty snacks. You know where I'm going with this?" TJ earnestly shook his head. "I'm gonna teach you to play Cheat." Curt lips curled into a devilish grin

He gave TJ a quick explanation of the game, followed by them diving right into it with a practice round. They began to play more and he gradually improved after being called out countless amounts of times while trying to 'cheat'. As the afternoon approached he gained a fair understanding of the game and was able to easily hide his cheating plays when necessary, and caught Curt whenever he cheated, which he was prone to do.

Eventually Su emerged from the crystal looking exhausted and sullen, so TJ offered her a spot in their game. "We could use a fourth person. Why not join in the fun?" She looked at him in such a way that he could not tell if she was angry or just staring at him normally because of the look on her face, but she silently took a seat which he assumed was a gesture for her to join. The four played but Su had remained silent no matter how many times they tried to get her in the conversation.

Shortly after Curt watched Su play a card and he obtained a glint in his eye and a sly grin as he shouted, "Cheat!"

Her eyes grew wide as she immediately turned in his direction and leapt at him, tightly squeezing his neck with both of her hands and a look of fury in her eyes.

"Su! Stop what you're doing! SU!" TJ shouted at her as he tried to break her grip on Curt. After a few seconds of struggling and with Curt's help, the managed to break he rhold and the two toppled backwards while Robo checked how Curt was.

"_Have you gone mad?!_" He shouted while rubbing his neck nervously.

"I…sorry…" She said looking as puzzled as the others. "I'm gonna get some air." She stood up and exited the tent without another word.

TJ stumbled to the exit and stuck his head out of the tent to shout, "Su! Wait!"

Robo placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Give her some time to cool off. For her to be acting like _that_, she must be having a really hard time with something. It's better we leave her to think things over some." TJ nodded solemnly in response but could not help but watch her walk off towards the Dark Forest.

After sitting around for a brief period, TJ had decided it would be better that he met Peorth earlier than later, so he set out a fair bit earlier than he had originally intended. He appeared inside of the Guild Room with Shabur and Peorth and noticed the two talking.

"Good morning TJ." Peorth said in her usual calm voice.

"Good day Power TJ." Shabur also greeted him.

"Morning." He replied on reaction with a wave. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

She shook her head. "Not at all. It is a pleasure to have you as always. Are you ready to begin our session?"

He enthusiastically nodded. "Ready anytime!"

Peorth casted the enchantment she had the previous day before they began their practice.

As she did he stole a glance at her and asked, "Hey Chief, you know how mages use mana to cast spells and warriors use…well, whatever they use to use their abilities? If you're a warrior type class, how are you able to cast enchantments like the one you just used on me?"

She crossed her arms and replied, "Martial classes also use mana, but they do not use it in the same means that a mage would. As you may know, mana is all around us, and also within us. By utilizing the energy in the surrounding world and merging with our own, we are able to create divine, ethereal or demonic spells. As for martial fighters, they refine mana into an energy called _Zea_, and use it to enhance their weapons and bodies. It is possible for them to use their abilities to support their allies also, but they are not only limited to using zea; some study magic and weaponry, which is what lead to the existence of mixed classes. It has been hundreds of years since we last had anyone willing to attempt such a feat, with the added fact that mages have become scarce because of the creation of Special Power." She seemed to furrow her eyebrows after mentioning SP, which was an unusual expression for her. She continued nonetheless, "Nevertheless, as you progress you will come to understand this much better. For the time being, I would like you to focus on the tasks at hand, as they will prove quite challenging if you are not focused."

As per request, TJ returned to practicing using the spell _Divine Might_ and experimenting with different degrees of mana output to increase his power. Once Peorth came to the conclusion that he was ready to move on to tougher spells, she called him over and asked him to try using the spell on her.

"Attack me until you hit me. Mastering the skill is not where the challenge lay. It is mastering your enemy, and yourself. The skill can only increase your damage output, but if you cannot successfully hit your enemy, then it will do you no good whatsoever. With that said, attack me until you successfully make contact without me blocking."

He began and she easily dodged his attacks with as little effort as possible. Though he failed in rapid succession, she remained patient throughout the entire process and continued on with him until his punches were closer to making contact. Occasionally the two would take breaks so TJ could catch his breath or so that they could eat.

The day pressed on and time ticked away, and the latter part of the evening began to show. For a few moments his crystal glowed but he tried to ignore it as he continued his training, and the effect eventually faded. After forty-five minutes since the occurrence, someone had entered the Guild Room, breaking the focus the two had for a moment. They continued nonetheless.

"Hi guys, sorry about interrupting your training." A familiar voice said catching his attention. He turned around and caught a glimpse of Kooh approaching them. "I found some interesting stuff on the murders and I sent Curt and Robo to check the library on the seal earlier today." She walked towards the two but kept a safe distance.

His crystal began to light up and it began to emanate an intense heat. He winced and covered his chest with his hand in a feeble attempt to stop it, causing his spell to lose control. Upon blocking the next punch, he heard Peorth let out a small groan and he quickly glanced in her direction to notice her hands looking an unusually bright tint of red.

"You okay Chief? I'm sorry about that!" He said earnestly.

"It is fine." Peorth responded calmly. "It is nothing more than a minor burn."

TJ gripped his chest tightly as the crystal began to emit a brighter light causing him to shrink away from her. From it Su emerged and landed before him, glaring furiously at Kooh.

"It was you…" She said keeping her focus trained on Kooh.

She turned around and TJ caught a glimpse of a piece of cloth tightly tied around her left arm with traces of dried up blood showing through the cloth.

"What do you mean Su?" She asked puzzled.

"You were the person from yesterday, the one that was skulking around the city!" Su exclaimed pointing at her.

She waved her hands in a gesture for Su to calm down. "Hold on, you could have easily mistaken me for someone else! Why would I be sneaking around anyway, let alone _attack_ you?"

"Here's a tip. You aren't active in the afternoons on typical days, including yesterday. At night I've heard you talking with our guild members through your badge also. And those eyes…they're the exact same as those I had seen yesterday. I won't let you escape this time!" She held her hands out and a small string of water surrounded her body, moving before her and shaping itself into a long curved line, freezing over and taking the shape of a bow. Using her mana as a string just as TJ had, she created a series of arrows from ice and nocked one as she aimed it at Kooh.

"Hang on a sec' Su! You can't just go around threatening our guild members and saying they were sneaking around or whatever! Maybe she was just looking for clues to the murder?" TJ cried.

Her eyes barely shifted as she focused on Kooh but still looked at him. "You don't know what I know TJ, and you don't what she knows either! Neither of us can survive so long as she does, and I won't be satisfied until she's silenced!"

She sighed. "Su, listen to me. I know what I saw, and I strongly believe Peorth and I are close to coming to a conclusion, but now is the worst possible time we can talk about what's happening lately. I'll admit, the person you saw and fought with yesterday _was_ me, but there was a reason behind all of it."

Su lowered her weapon and knit her eyebrows. "So you were in on this too Chief?"

Peorth nodded once and answered, "Yes I was. I was the one who requested her to monitor the city for any suspicious activity, and to keep a close eye on TJ also. I had a theory, and the most recent events have begun to prove this piece by piece. I am positive that you know exactly what has been occurring Suuba, so I would like you to tell me everything in detail."

She glared at her. "Why should I tell you anything?"

Peorth kept a straight face through Su's retort and afterwards as she answered, "I believe you should because if one of us is in danger, than we _all_ are. _If TJ's life is in threatened, than the world is at stake_." She said the last sentence quiet enough so that he could not hear it and looked at them all with a fairly confused expression.

"Guys, if there's something big going on I don't want you to be afraid to tell me. I know I'm not that strong yet but I can still help out! I don't wanna be left in the dark of everything anymore." He said.

Peorth crossed her arms. "As we have discussed before, magic, more specifically of the Arts, are given shape depending on the user's desire and emotions. If their emotions are stable, their concentration will be much better and that will lower the risk of failed spells." She placed one hand on her hip and looked up to the sky for a few moments in silence. "My mother had always taught me patience through her adage, 'Take everything in moderation; live your life to the rhythm of your own heart, and little by little, it will all come together in a song you could call your own'. As for you TJ, I would like to do the same for you. If you were to know everything before you are meant to, it could hurt you and your future. I know it is complicated, and rather unfair to you, but I ask you to bear with it." He shuffled his feet uneasily on the spot and stared down at the ground. "Su I would like you to come with me. Our practice for today shall end here. We shall continue again tomorrow."

TJ went back to his tent and carefully climbed inside. Curt was lying face down on a book and seemed to be fast asleep while Robo held a flashlight over his own while reading.

"Good evening TJ. How was your day?" He asked.

"I've seen better days." TJ muttered.

He nodded as his eyes shifted across the pages of his book. "We all have off days. If you can endure the worst of them, though, eventually you'll find yourself in much better times. What's to come, I think that if we are able to defeat Choen Palm and accomplish our goals, then afterwards peaceful days will prevail."

He half-smiled in response. "Guess you're right. For there to be peace for everyone in Yggdrasil and maybe even those outside of the guild, then it really is something worth fighting for, isn't it?"

Robo smiled this time around. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

TJ had lain down in his bed but he could not fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Robo had already gone to sleep and Su had not returned yet. Outside of the tent he could hear footsteps and he could not resist the temptation of finding out who was walking outside at this time of the night. He unzipped the tent enough so that he could see through and he caught a glimpse of Su walking towards the Dark Forest. The only way to get there would be through the Fight Arena, so certainly she was headed there. Shortly after he exited the tent and ran after her calling her name.

"TJ? What are you doing up so late?" She asked.

He slowed down and started to walk next to her. "Didn't I tell you? I'm actually nocturnal." He said with a grin.

"Alright there _owl boy_. Let's go find a tree for you to perch on." She snickered.

The Dark Forest had lived up its given name. The place was almost like a graveyard and a forest merged into one; the entire area was damp and shrouded in an eerie aura. All the trees and plants were dead, and the area was as barren and unpopulated as one would expect. The fact that it was night time did not make it any less intimidating for TJ, and the sounds of bats, owls and glimpses of strange gargoyle-like creatures flying through the air did not help him to overcome his fears. Alike to many other parts of their world, the land was separated into various levitating pieces of earth. Where they stood was fairly high in comparison to everything standing before them. Su sat down and stared off into the distance even though TJ occasionally stole an awkward glance in her direction.

"TJ, tell me something. What do you think I'm good at?" Su suddenly asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that a trick question?" He asked.

"No."

He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Well, I think you're good at everything. You can use magic and you're good at close combat too. Seems like you know everything about _everything_. Mm…you're also pretty good at teaching. That's all I can really think of right off the bat." He laughed nervously.

She chuckled quietly. "I see. Nearly, if not _everything_ you just mentioned has got _something_ to do with combat. Is that all I'm really good at?"

His expression clouded over slightly as he replied, "I don't think so…I mean, I haven't really seen the things you can do outside of battle but I'm sure there's tons of stuff that you're good at."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Don't get your hopes up. For as long as I can remember, all I've ever known is how to fight. Growing up, my whole life was based around survival. I didn't know anything, just learned what I could on the fly and did it. I trained to better myself, and eventually came to a point where the only thing I had lived for was revenge. I got it too, but it wasn't enough to satisfy my desire. I fought more people, killed some more for my job too. My training at Dark Moon Castle is part of the reason I got so good at it, and looking back on it now makes me wonder where my entire life went. I learned some good stuff but I mean…what is it all for? I'm damn good in a fight but I dunno what it's really like to have a _childhood_. The time I spent with my family was too short, and I was too different to fit in with the other kids. Being raised in a forest doesn't have many perks to it. The fact that I couldn't speak let alone understand their way of life didn't contribute any." She frowned. "I honestly think I've wasted my life away."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes. He wanted to ask her about everything but he knew it wasn't his business. At a time like this, there certainly was something he could say that would be better. He took a deep breath and began. "Honestly, I don't think it matters what you did. What matters is whether or not you enjoyed it. I believe that…well, you know, as long as you're doing something that you know you'll enjoy then not a moment is wasted. If you've got something worth doing, then it's always the right choice. You've got something you're good at, and even if it's just in battle, it's not a bad thing right? Sometimes people need someone to protect them, and many are afraid to do that because they don't think they're able. You have the ability, and you have the confidence and the resolve to see it through." He smiled and placed his hands to his chest as he closed his eyes, his voice now softer. "You've protected me more times than I can count, and you're always looking after me even when I don't know. It's like having my own guardian angel or something like that. B-but anyway! You know, you've got a talent, and that's what makes you special, so don't feel down about it. Hold onto that confidence in what you can do and you'll accomplish great things. If you ever have doubt in your mind, look to me, 'cause this is something we've both come to understand. Our powers don't have to be a bad thing, and now we both know that it's a part of the fate we share."

"_A symbol of fate…one that we now share…_" She whispered under her breath. He knit his eyebrows and smiled, then glanced away as her stares became too intense for him. She snapped out of her reverie and rose to her feet as she stretched. "Guess I can't argue with that." She chuckled as she took a few steps forward. "If I wasn't this good, who would protect you from all the bad guys?" She turned to him beaming. "I guess you're not so bad yourself, for an _ass-kisser_." She put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair with her knuckles, knocking his beret off of his head.

"St-stop! I give! I surrender!" He cried out tapping her arm with his hand in an attempt to tap out.

"Let's head back." She said releasing him. "You're gonna be busy for the next few days. Peorth's gonna have my ass if I keep you up all night." TJ threw on his hat and chased after her, walking side by side back to the arena.

The following days passed without anything too out of the ordinary occurring in Elias. TJ continued to train his spells under Peorth, learning to create barriers, shields, and a few light based attacks. On the twelfth day of their training, she said that he would be practicing their hardest spell yet, but it would be the last thing he would learn before their battle with Choen Palm. He approached the Guild Room uneasily, but he still tried to be confident in his ability to learn. Peorth waited in the Guild Room and greeted him with a nod when he arrived.

"TJ, today shall be the last day of my teachings, so I have taken the liberty of choosing one of the toughest spells for you to learn yet. Today we shall be studying one of the most famous techniques in all of Asgard, especially well known amongst the Cerebians. That technique is sealing." Peorth explained. He nodded silently. "Not all of the Cerebians aim to kill their enemies, and not all Agasuras will die and disappear, even for a brief period. As you know, some Agasuras have found a way to revive no matter how many times they are defeated, and the amount that are able to is rapidly spreading. Much before our time, these techniques were also used in order to prevent this, and in the legends of Asgard, the creator God Ah had used this technique to seal away the Agasura's king and his army."

"I see." He replied listening intently.

"I shall give you a brief explanation of silencing, along with some time to practice it yourself. Following that, we shall move on to seals created to _exile_ enemies."

_That sounds intense. Exiling enemies huh?_ He thought. _Maybe if I exile Choen Palm, it will put a stop to the demons._ "Ready."

She nodded and continued. "Often times, Cerebians who specialized in healing were unable to properly protect themselves when in combat situations even if they were able to perform the weapon augmentation or simple offensive magic. The silencing techniques were used not only to prevent their enemy from casting any kind of spell, but also inhibit the use of mana and zea, while making them unable to speak. Now when aiming to silence someone, what you are attempting to do is disable them. For what reason will be your decision, but remember that this is your goal. It is a difficult concept to grasp, but alike to using your mana to create spells to assist your teammates, you can assist them by disabling their enemies, especially those with powerful abilities. You have a basic understanding of fulfilling a supportive role so I would like you to try the _Silence_ spell on me. Remember, you must prevent me from being able to release either form of energy. Now, begin!"

For a few hours TJ would focus his mana onto Peorth and shout, "Silence!" and when he failed she would immediately prompt him to try again. After hundreds of attempts and failures, and a familiar helpful enchantment from her, he was able to force any mana she released back into her body, followed by her opening her mouth with not a sound coming from it. To further add to this point, she attempted some of her skills but did not seem to have any success (though it was quite difficult for TJ to tell because he did not know what she was capable of). After a brief ten to fifteen seconds she slammed her spear against the ground and it cracked, and she nodded.

"That will do TJ." She said and he wiped his brow proudly, releasing an exhausted but pleased sigh of relief. "Now for the final spell…truthfully, it is not something we can practice, nor is it something that could be conveyed through oral communication. It is something you must feel from deep within you. It is…a part of every Cerebian's intuition. When the time comes for you to perform this spell, it will awaken in your memory naturally, and what is required to invoke the seal will come to you also. It takes a very pure-hearted Cerebian in order to release most seals, especially the most powerful spells. When the time comes for you to perform them, I know you will be able to. So long as you walk the path of light you will never need to fear the darkness."

He looked down at his hands and clenched his fists. "Though I'm not entirely confident in my abilities, if push comes to shove my resolve won't be broken. Especially not in the face of Choen Palm." He said as his gaze returned to Peorth.

She rested one hand on her elbow and placed the other beneath her chin as she thought for a few moments. "You seem to be making a face that shows signs that you are uneasy for the coming battle. Do not fret, TJ, for when the time comes I shall release the seals for your _Advancement_."

He looked surprised for a few moments. "My Advancement? What's that Chief?"

"It is the first step of your transformation, and your first true step towards adulthood in body."

He glanced down at his hands with a sulky expression. _I thought I was already an adult._ He wrapped his index finger and thumb around his arm, then patted his chest and frowned. _Then again, I guess I could use a bit more growth. I'm a tad on the short side, and a little too thin for my own good._ He thought.

"There are actually three stages to your transformation." She held out a finger. "The first, Advancement." Then a second. "The second, _Calling_." Finally the third. "The third, _Awakening_. Of course, these are the names translated from our language. Nevertheless, the spells you have learned now may be difficult and occasionally backfire, but the further you are awakened the more effective and more powerful your spells will become. It will also open a series of new spells and stances for you to utilize in combat, while providing you better prowess. Therefore fear not, for I am positive that you will be fine. We shall be with you throughout also."

He beamed confidently and knit his eyebrows shortly after. "Hey Chief, are these transformations normal for Cerebians, or is that just something that I go through?"

"Excellent question. All Cerebians are expected to be able to reach the first stage. It is considered to be a symbol of maturity before the entire race. Of course, reaching that stage and performing it is no small feat, but those who are able to are revered among their peers. Nevertheless, we are only able to access the first two stages. There is no Awakening for normal Cerebians." She replied.

"The other day Curt had mentioned that umm…that girl, Amata? He said she had awakened as a God's Governor. Are they able to?"

Peorth looked mystified this time. "She awakened you say?" He nodded. "I had heard that it was possible for God's Governors to do so prior to fulfilling their test, but I did not expect any to be so skilled. But yes actually, they are the only other Cerebians who can reach an Awakened state, though yours and theirs are very different in both body and mind." She crossed her arms. "The books of our history spoke of a place where the Governors needed to visit before they could become true God's Governors through the process of Awakening. A teacher of mine had once told me that there is nothing stopping them from performing it, but it is a very difficult task, and it provides incredible amounts of strain on the body to maintain without fulfilling the requirements to become it. So it seems that she is able to perform it, but not quite master it. It would do you well to remember this TJ, because the God's Governors will be important allies to you in the future."

He nodded. _I'll need all the help I can get to defeat Choen Palm. With Yggdrasil backing me, I think we can, and with these new abilities I'm much stronger now than I was when we met in Elfa._ He thought. "So now that the training is finished, what do you plan on doing now Chief?"

She closed her eyes solemnly for a couple of moments. "For the rest of the day, feel free to practice any spells you see fit. If you would like to practice with me than I shall be here, so do not hesitate to ask at any time."

He grinned and took her up on the offer, practicing his most basic spells to the advanced spells he had recently learned. He continued tirelessly until Peorth had to ask him to stop.

She chuckled lightly. "Good…no, excellent TJ. Your progress is wonderful." He smiled gently. He had never seen her so enthusiastic before (as tired as she was). She was doubled over as she caught her breath, and shortly after rose to her normal height. She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and lightly dabbed at her face to wipe up the sweat from their training. "Your stamina has greatly improved and you've gained much better control of your mana and spells. I am confident that in the coming battle you will fight valiantly, but for the time being, I would like you to save your stamina for tomorrow. I will inform you via letter as to where and when we shall meet, and when we do, I would like you to show me the results of your training."

He saluted her and said, "You got it Chief!" With a clumsy smile.

That night he stumbled into the tent and collapsed into his bed. He buried his face in his pillow and squeezed it tightly as he let out an excited but muffled shout.

Curt immediately sat up with his eyes half open as he muttered, "_Muh…wha?_ _TJ? Tha' you dude?_" He glanced around the tent bleary-eyed and focused on Robo, squinting to get a better look.

TJ laughed. "I'm over here Curt. And sorry about that, I got a little over-excited there." He responded in a soft tone. "The Chief and I just finished our spell training, and she praised me a lot too." His face flushed when he beamed.

"_Oh that's…_" He yawned in the middle of his sentence. "_That's great you know…great…you sh-you should k-_" He yawned once more fairly loudly then began to lean back into his sheets. "_…keep….up...work…_" His eyes closed and he fell silent as he completely fell asleep once more. TJ stifled a laugh as he covered himself in his sheets and closed his eyes, eventually joining them in resting.

The next morning came without any noteworthy events occurring through the night. TJ leapt out of bed and emerged from the tent to the morning light. He did not hide his happiness as he walked down the street with a bit of a spring in his step, deciding to visit Verun's restaurant first thing in the morning. He entered the store and spotted the waiter in his usual place.

"Good morning Verun!" He chimed with a wave.

Verun bowed to him in turn and replied, "Good morning Mr. TJ. You seem to be in the brightest of spirits today. May I ask the occasion?"

TJ grinned shyly. "Oh it's nothing really! Just having a really good day. How are you today?"

He smiled. "I feel that I am in tip-top shape as always, Mr. TJ. Thank you for asking! May I get you a seat today?"

"Sounds great. Thanks."

TJ decided to eat somewhat lighter today. He ordered a vegetable soup that Verun said had a super-secret special ingredient. He delivered the food and turned to walk away until TJ called him back.

"Ah! Verun wait!"

Verun turned around with a curious look on his face as he answered, "What can I do for you Mr. TJ?"

He slowly retracted his hand and shifted his gaze to his shoes. "A-about what you said the other day…you know, about the sparks of love or something like that…"

Verun smiled impishly at his statement. "Ah…you mean the comment I made about you and Ms. Peorth?" TJ nodded vigorously but tried to hide his interest catching Verun's in turn more so than before. "I believe it is quite clear that you and she have taken quite a liking to each other. In time, I believe you two will be more than…shall we say, just friends?"

He felt something inside him after hearing the comment, as if his stomach was doing back-flips. "What comes after that?" He asked staring at the waiter over his glasses.

"You don't know Mr. TJ? My my, I have much to teach you! Of course next comes _dating_." He was sure to whisper the last word in TJ's ear, causing him to shudder. Verun seemed to be enjoying the occasion even more. "If the two of you feel strongly towards each other, you could be married as my wife Marin and I are."

He seemed to be considering the prospect as he recalled the meaning behind the word. _Marriage…marriage…I remember! I think the Chief and Su mentioned the marriage contract a while back. So if me and the Chief become really close we can form another contract? The Chief said that as long as I don't form the same contract twice it should be possible so no problems there. Just gotta do my best to make the Chief see how reliable I can be._ He thought.

Verun quickly scanned the restaurant to be sure the customers' needs were met by the staff, then he leaned in closer to TJ and whispered, "_Managing your relationship is a very important step, but when you begin to date you should hope that you are a good kisser Mr. TJ. I am sure if it is your first time, you will be forgiven for a mistake or two, but it cannot stay that way, so do your best to learn._"

He knit his eyebrows. "_What's a kisser?_"

Verun flashed him a smile then waved his wife over to the pair. He leaned in close next to her as if he was going to whisper in her ear and gently kissed her on the cheek. Her face flushed a she beamed and walked off. TJ's expression became a mixture of confusion and amazement.

"You mean I have to do _that?!_"

Verun gave him a two-finger salute with an impish smile as he disappeared into the employee hallway, leaving TJ to eat his soup in an awkward and puzzled silence.

TJ eventually left the restaurant and continued on towards the Fight Arena in a completely flustered manner, attempting to gain a grip and a clear understanding on what had just occurred. He stopped in his tracks as he heard the mailman mutter, "Mail for you." He raised his hands reflexively and caught the letter just as it was spat at him.

He grinned and waved a finger at the mailman. "I've got your number bud. Not so hot now are we?" He remarked, to which the mailman sighed. Following that, a bag of Ely was spat in his face and his snarky grin changed to a grimace almost instantaneously. He rubbed his nose while glaring at the mailman over his glasses, to which he turned his focus to his letter and solemnly read it. It said:

_Dear TJ:_

_I have decided that we shall meet at twelve o'clock at the base of the mountain area. There, we shall put your ability to the test through live combat to gauge your combat prowess with your new spells. I shall be waiting for you at that time, but do not feel pressured to be there exactly at that time. Take as much time as you need to thoroughly prepare yourself and come when you feel that you are completely ready. As for the Ely that you have received, it is a gift from me. I put some in to make up for what you may have used during the duration of our training, as you would not have the luxury of time to take up quests to earn ely and guild points. Rest assured, your training with me will increase your guild points nonetheless. The extra ely is also a thank-you gift from me for all of the effort you have given to accomplish what I have asked of you. There is a quest sheet attached to this letter, so once you have completed the quest requirements bring it to Ignate to claim your rewards._

_Peorth_

He separated the sheets and glanced at the quest sheet. He muttered the instructions about completing Peorth's spell training, then fell silent as he read the last words: _Quest Requirement: Defeat Guild Master Peorth_. He read the words over and again but they still remained the same.

"Th-this can't…she wouldn't…is this what she meant by she wanted to see the results of my training?! I can't fight her! She'll kill me! But even if she wants me to fight…how could I seriously fight her?_ I don't want to try to hurt her!_" He groaned. The people around him began to stare and he noticed, covering his face with the rim of his beret as he quickly ran down the street towards Elias Field.

TJ continued walking through the fields occasionally bumping into passerby but paying them no mind. Peorth's words were still fresh in his mind along with what she had requested from him. For him to have to fight her was unbelievable, but it was what she had wanted. He tightly held onto his stomach and groaned. _It feels like there's a beast in me that got seriously disturbed by this whole thing…I don't wanna go through with this! Fighting Choen Palm is one thing, but having to fight the Chief is absolutely impossible in comparison! I don't…I can't…_His thoughts ended there. He violently rubbed his temples in his own confusion. Soon after he passed by the windmills which spun as a gentle breeze began to blow over the hills, his crystal releasing a faint glow almost in tune with nature. From it Su emerged and began to walk beside him.

"Stop looking so depressed and listen to me okay?" From beneath his cap Su could see his eyes following her every step as she matched his pace, but his focus remained on her shoes. "It's not a question of how or why you're gonna fight Peorth. Hell, don't even bother questioning it. Just fuckin' do it! You and I damn well know Peorth is freakin' strong. She's leading the Cerebians to defeat Choen Palm, she's no stranger to our language, the spells and the rituals. Take it from me, I know even if you go all out and win the fight, she'll still be kicking after. Besides, don't you think she spent a lot of time preparing herself for this? Fighting _you_ isn't something just anybody _could_ or _would_ do." She explained.

He rubbed his arm uneasily and shrugged, then replied, "I guess…"

She put him in a headlock as they walked and said, "That's not gonna cut it you _butt spelunker_. Answer me like you mean it!"

Through a garbled voice he muttered, "_Yesh ma'am._"

"One more time, with feeling!"

"_I'll…I'll win thish fight!_"

She let him go and gave him a rough slap on the back. "That's the spirit! Now let's show her what you're made of!"

Though the sky was clear and sunny the day still felt fairly chilly. The base of the mountain was bathed in light and TJ approached glancing in every direction for his guild master. Somewhere not too far off from the path into the mountain, but out of reach of the Kobolds and the view of passerby, he could see Peorth standing alone solemnly looking towards the sky. He uneasily and steadily approached her, and his footsteps seemed to have caught her attention as she addressed him.

"TJ, it is a pleasure to see you as always. I assume that you have come fully prepared and aware of what I would like you to do?" She asked. He nodded sternly once and she nodded silently in turn. "To stand up to your enemies and face your fears requires much courage. To face your friends and your allies, even more so. On this day, I shall be your opponent." She bowed to him and he quickly followed suit. "As you have before, I would like you to come at me with all your might. Fear not for my safety, for I shall withstand any attacks no matter how wounded I may become. As for you, do not underestimate what I am going to do either. I would like you to fight me as if your life is at stake in this battle TJ. Choen Palm will show no mercy if you oppose her, so I would like to see for myself that you are truly ready to overcome this trial. Now!" She drew her spear and pointed it towards him, the look in her eyes now serious. "Show me the reults of your training!"

He took a deep breath and drew his guitar as he shouted, "Augmentation!" His weapon gained a bright glow as he quickly dashed towards Peorth. "Here I come!" He shouted. She bolted towards him and their weapons clashed, him easily being overpowered by her. As he stumbled back she dashed behind him and hit him with the pole of her spear. He collapsed to the floor and she towered above him, twirling the spear over her head and attempting to stab him with the head, easily dealing a finishing blow. She brought her weapon down with enough force to shatter the rocks where he once was, narrowly avoiding the attack by rolling aside.

He leapt to his feet and strummed his guitar twice as he cried out, "Three Arrows of Light!" Three bolts of magic surrounded him and bolted towards her. She spun the spear around in front of her and dispersed the spells with ease, while buying TJ enough time to properly rise to his feet and approach once more and take rapid swings at his target. She skillfully blocked every attack he threw at her but missed opportunities to parry because of his unpredictable nature. He gripped his guitar neck with both hands and spun towards her.

Peorth backed away for a few moments and said, "You are wide open." She skillfully lunged at him as she shouted, "Dragon Fang!" She stabbed him once, hit him a second time from another angle and then followed up with another blow to the side with the head of her spear, knocking him aside.

"For a relatively blunt weapon, that mountain spear seriously hurts…" TJ grumbled as he rubbed his stomach. She was already leaping through the air with her spear pointed down towards him as he blocked his face with both arms. A small seal appeared before him and stopped Peorth in mid-air, causing a vibration to echo throughout her body and push her back. "Lucky!" He rose to his feet and held out both hands. "_Lightning Storm!_" He shouted and small clouds appeared above the two, raining down bolts of lightning. The two darted from side to side to avoid the rain of attacks. "Still needs work…" He muttered as he dived out of the way of another strike. Peorth spun her spear above her head just before she was struck and the energy was shot off in various directions, while some remained within her weapon giving it a silver glow. She began to spin her spear once more and the clouds gathered to her, dispersing shortly after.

"TJ you cannot forget that your spells are only creations of your mana! They can easily be manipulated to your enemy's advantage! Allow me to show you." She quickly dashed towards him and he leapt back to avoid her initial attack. She thrusted the spear towards him and he blocked it with his guitar, feeling a jolt of electricity running through his body, causing it to numb and stiffen. She spun the weapon around and held it over her head as she leapt through the air as it seemed she was preparing to stab him through the chest; in place of this, she landed before him and stabbed her spear into the ground. "_Field of Blades!_" She shouted. Spears shot up from the ground surrounding TJ and mercilessly impaled him.

He collapsed to his knees as he attempted to struggle to his feet, his clothes now bloody and torn. He took a deep breath as his hands violently shook and he attempted to heal his various wounds. The opportunity was in his favour as Peorth seemed to be recovering her stamina from her last attack while she drew her spear from the ground.

Turning the tides back in her favour, she drew the weapon and took a stance as if she was going to throw the weapon, to which she did. "_Broken Wings!_" She cried out as the spear impaled his stomach and she dispersed into a series of tiny spheres of light that gathered upon the weapon and took her shape again. Using the spear she lifted him off the ground, and for the few moments he was on it he could swear there was a melancholic expression in her eyes. She tossed him aside and began to cast various battle enchantments on herself as he struggled to his feet again.

_She could have easily finished me off right there…why didn't she do it? Is she holding back on me? And those eyes…she seemed so…sad…_As his thoughts ran amok he attempted to heal himself to a state where he could take a fair amount of damage before he would need to heal again and prepared his guitar, augmenting it once more.

She placed her spear by her side and turned to him. "TJ, you must fight me with everything you have or you may be gravely injured, more so than you are now." She said. Without a hint of hesitation she raised her spear from the ground and held it to her waist, then dashed at him once more. As she thrusted her spear towards him he held out his hand and created another shield before him to stop her attack. She was forced back, but came at him full force taking rapid stabs at his shield which evidently weakened it. With a final over-head swing she was able to shatter it. "You must not fight so defensively any further. You have created too many shields to do so again anytime soon, so you will be vulnerable to my attacks now. You must decide! Fight me with all your might or I shall put an end to this here!"

She stomped the ground once as she raised her spear skyward and shouted, "_Valour!_" She swung the spear horizontally and held a hand out before her as a magic circle with the symbol of Yggdrasil appeared beneath her. "_Warlord Style Awakening Technique: Descent of the Zealot!_" Her spear gained a crimson glow and as she took a single step, she disappeared. Before TJ's mind could process the occurrence, she reappeared in his face and seemed to run right through him, disappearing again. She continued to do so, attacking him from all directions, leaving him to the mercy of her weapon as he stood with his arms crossed in a blocking gesture; it seemed he had finally met his match.

After fifteen attacks, she appeared in front of him and placed her spear upright, then leaned against it as she nearly doubled over. TJ remained completely still as his clothes ripped even further and blood gushed out from the various wounds he had received, both old and new. She looked to him taking long deep breaths as she said, "I…could hear her…"

_You can't lose…_

"Upon every attack, I could hear her voice reaching out to you, pushing you to continue on despite your own inhibitions."

_You won't lose…_

"It seems that I should not have underestimated the bond that you and Su had shared, even outside of combat."

_Fight TJ!_

"I see that this is where your true strength lay. Now, it is time. Show me what you are truly capable of."

TJ took a deep breath as he lowered his arms slowly and closed his eyes. He pounded his fists together as he shouted, "Frequency!" His eyes flickered to a bright tint of blue as he again lowered his arms to his side. "_Barrier Break!_" All around him a blue sphere became visible, rapidly expanding and becoming more opaque the further it spread, eventually colliding with Peorth and shattering, but causing her to freeze in place. He pounded his fists together once more as he cried out, "Divine Might!" He raised one finger to the sky. "Elemental Combat!" His hands turned cold and blue as if they had frozen over, but he still kept perfect movement in his joints. He bolted towards Peorth and punched her once in the stomach, and twice across the face, followed by an elbow to the stomach. He stomped the ground and it launched her into the air as he pointed to the sky and shouted, "Fifty Arrows of Light!" One after the next, the spell was created and shot after her, striking her rapidly and keeping her airborne.

Without a second though he swung his fist horizontally followed by a vertical punch towards the ground as he shouted, "_Mother Gaia!_" The earth shattered and opened by his command as rocks shout up from the aperture he created in the ground. They struck her along with the arrows of light from each and every direction, but that was not the end of TJ's onslaught. He raised both hands to the sky as a magic circle with Yggdrasil's herald appeared beneath him. "_Warden's Wrath!_" He roared causing the pit he created to emit a bright glow, followed by a massive beam of light that shot out from within it that collided with Peorth as it rose towards the sky. Finally TJ stumbled and fell backwards completely unconscious. Peorth collapsed upon the rubble of the dissipated spells, burned and bruised but with enough strength to go on.

She uneasily rose to her feet and smiled wearily. "Very…very good TJ. You have exceeded my expectations." She uttered.

Su appeared from the crystal and looked down at him. "Right until the very end he was holding back because he was afraid to hurt you. This idiot was so adamant on fighting defensively…you wouldn't believe how much convincing it took t finally sync up with him so he could use the Frequency." She laughed.

"I am quite amazed at what just happened. I have not even taught him these spells yet he was able to perform them so skillfully. He had even accessed some of the basic Arcane Arts. The bond between you two is truly bearing fruit. Thank you for doing so much for his sake, Suuba." Peorth replied.

She shrugged. "It's not like I do it for him. I have my reasons for doing things and this guy is a part of it so I'm just doing whatever. No big deal."

Peorth almost smiled at the remark. "I expected no less."

Su hauled TJ over one shoulder and helped the bloody, burned and battered Peorth get back to town by letting her lean on her free shoulder. Peorth explained that she was going to return home to prepare herself for the coming battle and to speak with the guild members, and that Su was free to join the conversation if she so desired. Su took TJ back to their tent and dropped him in his bed.

"That wasn't half bad. You've got a long way to go if you ever want to make my shit list, but for now you're not all bad. For a kid I guess!" She snickered as she knelt down and placed her hands to his wounds, returning to the crystal soon after and bringing an early end to her day.

The next morning TJ got out of bed feeling rather confused and fairly exhausted. The realization of what occurred the day before dawned upon him and he buried his face in his hands. "Oh for God Ah's sake…I did it. I actually beat the crap out of the Chief, and I am not proud of it." He sighed. "I hope she's okay…those spells were a bit too cruel." He examined the tent and noticed both Curt and Robo were not in it. Feeling that he would not accomplish much by waiting around inside, he decided he would go to the Guild Room and see if he could find Peorth there to see how she was faring, and to apologize for his actions. As he emerged from the tent, he noticed the wounds he had received the day before were nearly completely healed. He tried to recall a point where someone healed him, but he had fallen unconscious after using such extreme amounts of mana in succession. He frowned as the thought was left unanswered and exited the Fight Arena.

Elias was busy as usual, a light snowfall blanketed the streets and continued to deliver more as the day went on. As TJ walked down the street he passed by the mailman and stole a glance at him before he could say his catchphrase.

"Mail for you." He muttered casually, spitting the mail at TJ who reflexively covered his face. He caught the letter but still covered his face in case the mailman needed to deliver anything else, but that proved not to be the case. He gave a couple more cautious glances to the mailman as he opened the letter and began to read it. It said:

_Dear TJ:_

_You have shown me that your combat prowess and abilities have developed to a stage that I could not even fathom from you. I am very proud of you, and I feel that there is no shadow of a doubt that we shall be successful in our mission. Your bond with Su has proven to be a paramount part of your growth, as it has even given you the ability to access the earth element, while advancing her abilities with the water element. I wish you to continue the excellent progress the two of you have made thus far. About the main topic, we shall be leaving Elias for the Kimara Research Laboratory tomorrow, therefore if there is anything you feel you need to do before we leave, take the time to do so today. I would recommend visiting Verun and Marin also. I am positive that he would not be pleased if you left once more without saying goodbye. Everyone shall be gathered in the Guild Room in the afternoon to give you the chance to decide who you shall have in your party for the upcoming battle, so please be sure to visit it whenever you can._

_Sincerely, Peorth_

He chuckled quietly. _She always has such a weird way to put things._ He thought. He folded up the letter and walked on to Verun's store. As he walked down the street he saw various people decorating Elias with all sorts of decorations: streamers, confetti and some were even rolling cannons into the city. He examined them with a puzzled expression, but did not know who to ask about it, though he had no intention of asking if he did know. He continued on to Verun's store and noticed Marin at the counter today.

"Good morning Marin. Is Verun in today?" He earnestly asked the question but still felt a hint of embarrassment in doing so.

"Of course!" She answered with a smile. "Do you wanna grab a bite while yo're here TJ?" He nodded and she guided him to a seat.

He waited nervously but patiently and soon caught a glimpse of Verun exiting the staff hallway with his meal. "Good day Mr. TJ. I see you have taken quite a liking to our humble little establishment. It is a pleasure to have you, as always." He gave TJ one of his usual smug smiles while he placed the meal on the table before him.

TJ laughed quietly. "Well you know…can't pass up good food when you come across it. Been coming here for a while now so I figure why not do it again?" He spoke naturally but his eyes were trained on the hands in his lap.

Verun took a seat across from him and looked into his eyes as he said, "Come now Mr. TJ, you don't think so lightly of me do you?" TJ looked surprised at this question. "I've come to understand you much better than that over your visits. There is something you wish to discuss correct? I may just be a store owner, but I too, am a person nonetheless. Feel free to confide in me."

TJ uneasily rubbed his arm with his hand and stole a glance into Verun's eyes with a pleading look for only a moment. "Well…you know…we're gonna be leaving Elias and stuff tomorrow to fight Choen Palm. It…well, I trained for this with the Chief. She really believes in me and I wanna believe in me too but…I just don't know! I'm terrified! I haven't really thought about it up until now…and the more I think about it the more uneasy I feel about it. I'm afraid my friends might get hurt…and the Chief too…all for my sake. If I'm not strong enough to defeat her, I dunno what's gonna happen…I might not see you, Marin, or anyone else again if I can't do it! What do I do? I just don't feel like I'm ready for all of it…I tried to be confident for Peorth but it feels like everything is happening so suddenly and I'm just not prepared to face it!"

He looked a bit surprised, seeing TJ spill his heart in such a manner and following that he smiled, not in the smug way he usually would, but one in combination with the gentle look in his eyes showed that he deeply and sincerely cared for him. "Mr. TJ…" He began, "You shouldn't despair for the future. Hold your head high and believe that you can accomplish your goals no matter what it takes. You have great friends in your guild and a wonderful guild master to see you through whatever you may face." He placed his hands on TJ's cheeks and squeezed them together. "Besides, that does not sound like the Mr. TJ that I have become accustomed to. Where are your usual smart remarks and witty comebacks? Come now, look into my eyes." He ruffled TJ's hair and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You will succeed. I know you will, and after the battle is over you may bring your entire guild here to celebrate. We shall be waiting here for all of you with a meal fit for a king, and you will be our guest of honour. Now show me a little of the Mr. TJ that we know so well."

His face flushed as he smiled and replied, "It's just like you to say something corny like that. But you better be ready 'cause when this is over with I'm gonna be coming here with a hungry vengeance."

Verun chuckled as Marin joined the two beaming. TJ finished his meal and paid his bill, and as he prepared to leave he quickly ran over to the two and said, "Th-thanks for looking after me all this time guys. I really appreciate all you've done for me. Dunno how long I'll be gone but as soon as I'm back in Elias this'll be my first stop for sure."

"Take care Mr. TJ. We shall be expecting you back in one piece. As long as you can eat solid food I will have no complaints." Verun replied with a smug smile.

"If you ever need your makeup or hair done, be sure to come and see me okay? I'll do it better than the stylists at the Salon. Be sure to take good care of your 'princess' also!" Marin said.

Upon hearing the last comment the first person who came to mind was Peorth. TJ laughed as he waved his hands in a no gesture. "Pssh I dunno what you're talking about. Honestly…"

"Also Mr. TJ, this is a gift for you from the two of us. We hope that it will serve you well." Verun said handing TJ a bag.

"Thanks guys!" He beamed and reached into the bag, drawing what seemed to be an outfit. He broke out into a cold sweat as he unfolded it, to discover that it was exactly alike to his, with a small pink heart on the corner of the apron. "Oh you two." He said with a dry laugh.

"We had a feeling you would find yourself without clothes sooner or later Mr. TJ, so we have prepared it for you. It seems this was the proper decision for the occasion."

He examined himself and his torn clothes and smiled wryly. "Fair point. This usually proved to be the case. Really though, thank you both." The two pulled him into a group hug and he turned away as he waved. "I'll miss you two. Take care of yourselves okay?"

The two waved back and said, "Until we meet again!"

As TJ walked he thought for a few moments then shrugged. He knew it was a tad early, but he decided he would visit his destination nonetheless. He walked down the street towards Elias Palace's Courtyard and requested permission to enter the Guild Room. When he opened his eyes he was in the Guild Room, this time filled to the brim with the many faces of Yggdrasil. He smiled gently, reminiscing of his first arrival since joining and seeing all of his guild mates together for the first time. Peorth stood beside Guild Master Shabur with Curt and acknowledged him with one of her usual nods.

"Good day TJ." Peorth began. "You came in good time. I was preparing to brief the guild members on the upcoming mission. You are much earlier than I had expected though." After approaching he was able to get a closer look at her. The cuts and burns she had received the day before seemed to have nearly made a completely recovery over such a short period. Though she was still bandaged lightly, her previous wounds did not seem to hinder her at all.

He laughed nervously. "Well…is it a bad thing that I'm early?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all. It is good to see you are so eager to partake in guild activities.

He knit his eyebrows. "Chief…are you alright? I mean after yesterday…"

She solemnly nodded. "You have nothing to fear TJ. My body is much stronger than one would suspect. The wounds I suffered yesterday have been tended to, and I am capable of fighting once more courtesy of the kindness of our guild members." She cleared her throat. "Moving on, as you all may know Choen Palm has Kimara Research Laboratory heavily guarded. In the Abyss Ruins located outside the laboratory, you will encounter four types of Agasuras: Grells, Campers, Hippocampus and Coralas. To those who have already taken the tests required to advance to the next stage in your class, they will not be of much threat to you. To those who have not, stay in groups, stay close together, work as a team to bring your enemy down and always be vigilant! More importantly, I have a theory that Choen Palm may have located a way to connect Midgard, the home of Humanity to Jotunheim, the land of the Giants. Our previous visits to the Kimara Research Laboratory have proved that the Giants truly do exist in this world. I believe her most recent endeavours include her attempting to create new types of Giants, and those that are much stronger than their predecessors. Choen Palm is not someone you should take lightly, no matter how experienced you are; using the original concepts of creatures from one of her ancestors named Hyun-Shik, and with the notes written by his descendants she has created an abundance of the creatures we may face along the way.

This is what we are faced with, and this is something we shall overcome no matter the cost. Choen Palm and the Agasuras have formed a covenant with the Jotun which may or may not be correct, as they very rarely follow the orders of others, even their own kin." She stopped for a moment to take a breath. "Escort Team, after you have completed your first task I would like you to search the _Production_ area and rescue any people that were captured and used as test subjects. Demolitions Team, once the captives have been evacuated and escorted from the laboratory, you shall begin a search and destroy mission. Anything that may be of use to Choen Palm, or any traces of her creations must be disposed of immediately. If you are to find any notes and/or documents, keep them as complete as possible. We may find a way to reverse any effects from the testing. Scouting Team, you shall take the initiative in searching the laboratory and finding the location of enemies, captives, documents and other miscellaneous noteworthy discoveries. Gather as much intel as you can and relay it to the guild as soon as possible."

Everyone murmured in agreement and Peorth continued. "TJ's Subjugation Team will come after the other teams have already begun their mission. I shall be taking part in this, escorting and fighting alongside you against Choen Palm to the best of my abilities with the two other people you select. A path shall be cleared for us so we shall make our way directly to Choen Palm's location and subdue her. You must not forget that she has the power of the Agasuras on her side and is not to be taken lightly, even if alone. As you have already faced her once before you are likely familiar with this, but I strongly believe that is not the extent of her true power. Truthfully, I am yet to see this myself and it is quite dishonourable for me as I must confess that even I am unsure of what she is truly capable of. The genius of Artemis Kimara's assistant Hyun-Shik is not something only of the past; it is an inherited gene, and as the final descendant of him she is able to create more than just creatures. Though this is just a theory, I believe that she may have used science and magic to give herself inhumane abilities."

Peorth bowed and looked to the guild as a whole. "Forgive me for being unable to inform you all any better than this, but this is the extent of my knowledge. I am a failure to this guild as its leader, and I still have much to learn before I can truly say I am ready." To this she received various shouts and murmurs of disagreement. "You are all very kind. Now that everyone has their tasks, once we have stopped Choen Palm I shall search for her means to bringing the Jotun from Jotunheim to Midgard and put a stop to it permanently. If I am correct, she is possibly using Yggdrasil's powers to temporarily repair the Bifrost, allowing it to connect the worlds. If so, there should be a certain location where Yggdrasil's powers can be accessed. Once I am able to locate it I shall seal it away once and for all. Now without further ado, TJ, please select those who you would like to take with you into the battle."

He glanced around nervously and said, "So…the Chief coming with me is a necessity right?"

She nodded. "That is correct."

"So what about Su?"

"You and Su are considered to be one person, as you are two minds within one body. You are still able to bring two more allies to a total of four."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, but quickly came to a conclusion. "Of course! Curt and Robo! I want you guys to come with me to take on Choen Palm." Curt pumped his fist and Robo gave a nod of approval. Everyone clapped and Peorth waved her hands in a gesture to calm them down.

"TJ has made his decision. All of you know your specialties, so I shall leave creating the squads up to you, and I shall review them once you are finished. Tomorrow we shall set out at the break of dawn, so do not dilly dally and remember, always be vigilant! Yggdrasil, dismissed!"

Everyone started to file out from the Guild Room discussing their plans and exiting through the gate of light nearby.

"That was quite the speech Chief!" TJ said fairly impressed. "So Choen Palm really is a descendant of Kimara's top assistant huh? She created all those weird creatures too." He shuddered at the thought of the grells.

"Choen Palm is not just anybody TJ. Science and magic were never meant to be merged. To those who do so, only disaster will come forth for them and anyone related." Peorth explained while Curt and Robo laughed uneasily. "It was something God Ah had never intended to happen, but he strongly believed that the Humans would do. Though they have made many mistakes over the centuries we, the Cerebians shall continue to protect them. We each serve our own purpose, whether we know it or not, even if it may be living alongside Humanity." She glanced at her watch. "There is still much time before the day is over. Have you finished all your preparations?" He nodded.

Su emerged from his crystal and said, "Well you know, if you two losers aren't doing anything, why don't you go join in Elias' Anniversary Festival?" He looked puzzled and Su frowned. "_I'll explain later just play along stupid._"

He nodded nervously and said. "W-well I don't mind. I've got some free time so it's worth a look."

Peorth seemed to have an almost blank stare, but she was actually contemplating the idea to which she quickly responded, "That sounds very pleasant. Shall we meet at Elias Palace's entrance around seven?" TJ nodded vigorously and Peorth smiled just a tiny bit. "Then I shall be taking my leave." She bowed and exited the guild room leaving the five remaining.

"TJ's got a date!" Curt shouted excitedly spinning his fist around.

"Good for you TJ!" Robo said crossing his arms with an approving nod.

"Youth at its finest." Shabur said as his lips curled into a smile.

"All in a day's work." Su said brushing her nails against her sweater with an impish smile.

"A d-date? Don't be ridiculous!" He uneasily recalled Verun's words. "But anyway, what's this festival about?" He asked staring at Su over his glasses.

"Walk with me. I'll tell you about it on the way." She answered.

Curt turned to his partner. "What's next for us?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure. Do you wanna visit the Fight Arena again?" Curt grinned and the two ran off waving and shouting their goodbyes.

"What an odd pair." TJ laughed. "Let's get going Su. See you later Shabur!"

Su waved to him as she walked away and he waved back. "Best of luck in your endeavours Powers TJ and Suuba."

The two walked through the city while looking at the various activities the community was putting together for Elias' anniversary. Shops seemed to have all sorts of festival goods and stalls seemed to be opening up around the city hawking festival foods and other products. Some of the workers even had shirts and robes embroidered with text informing onlookers they were part of the committee, the outfits most often in red and gold. As they walked Su explained that the reason for the celebration was to acknowledge Elias becoming the capital of Jienda, and to unite citizens from around the world under one city in celebration.

"Anyway, the reason I want you to go with the Chief is so you idiots get along properly. You make me feel awkward just by being near you. Aside from that, to make the _Advancement Ritual _work you need to be in sync with the Chief. Just like how we need to be in sync to activate the Frequency, you have to be in sync with her to perform and maintain the ritual. Besides, you might remember something if you do go. Your lack of spells is directly related to your lost memories." Su explained. Though he looked away, he still listened intently to what she said and kept a contemplative face throughout.

As the day went on the preparations for the Festival almost seemed complete as the afternoon turned to evening. He was surprised at how quick it was, and he realized that he spent a majority of the last day sleeping so they likely had started the day before. He made his way through the excited festival-goers and caught a glimpse of Peorth waiting in front of the gates. She wore a pink hoodie with a massive heart stitched on to the left side of the sweater, pink jeans and a pair of slip-on sneakers, also pink. She spun a cap around on her finger (it was pink with a hear sewn on the front) and grasped it in both hands as she noticed TJ approaching.

"Good evening TJ." She said. "Shall we set off?"

"Where to first Chief?" He asked to which she pointed to a cannon resting outside of the airport's gate. Oddly enough, the cannon was pointing vertically. She picked up a small mat she brought with her and set it down next to the cannon, then took a seat as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "So why are there cannons set up all over Elias? Especially ones facing straight up?" He sat down next to her.

"I believe this is a more recent addition to the festival held by a group that call themselves the Game Master Association, also abbreviated to GMA. They have created robotic creatures that look alike to certain Agasuras that will drift above the cannons across the city, and those who can successfully hit these creatures will be rewarded prizes. To use the cannons, you only need to use your ignite skill near them. I have read that the cannons are magical, so the heat from the skill will cause them to fire automatically; considering that fact, there is no need for cannonballs so we may fire it as much as we please. Though they are not replenished immediately, so when firing we must be precise." The sound of a cannon firing nearly made TJ jump as he caught a glimpse of the cannonball hitting a small pink fluffy creature; it to tumble backwards and blew up shortly after. Fireworks burst out above the heads of the people who fired the cannon just down the street. Peorth's lips curled into a tiny smile. "It has been so long since I have been to a festival. The festivals we had back on Yggdrasil in my childhood were so much fun."

TJ stared curiously as he thought. _The Chief hasn't really said much about her past. I wonder if she'll tell me more._

"Sadly," She began, "There are still pieces of my past that I cannot seem to recall. Someday, I hope to find them again to see my past in its entirety-ah, there is one TJ, now is your chance to shoot it."

A small creature alike to the other TJ had seen drifted towards them. It was a furry rose-coloured ball with three other pink balls upon what seemed to be its head and back, proving to be ears and a tail. As it drifted towards them TJ looked at it for a brief period, completely stupefied. The sound of two pieces of flint clashing together sounded beside him, and the cannon fired a cannonball which hit the creature. As the fireworks following them burst above the two, a bag of ely fell between them.

"W-well…that sure did the trick." He said staring down upon the bag.

"You should search your bag for your flint TJ. I will teach you how to ignite the cannon." Peorth said with a tiny smile.

The two watched the fireworks and occasionally joined in when they could as they told each other stories of their adventures and what they saw during them. Time seemed to pass quickly as they laughed and talked up a storm.

"…then this giant worm just sprang out of the ground and almost ate me! I was absolutely scared out of my wits!" TJ laughed.

"Even after losing your memories you still have come such a long way. It seems that you have had a full adventure before crossing paths with Choen Palm and choosing your destiny." Peorth commented. "But you are here now…I am glad to see you are safe even after all you have been through. I strongly believe that you will prosper no matter what difficulties you will come across in your journey. I will do my best to stand by you every step of the way TJ."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Chief. I'll be counting on you." The sight of people leaving their cannons and walking away gave him a sense of the night coming to a close. "Looks like the festival is just about over…" He said sulkily. "That's too bad. I was really enjoying it too."

Peorth checked her watch as she said, "Yes it is quite late. Shall we take our leave also?" He nodded and the two stood up to roll the mat up together. As they walked away Peorth called out his name as she slowed down to a stop. "Today…thank you for today. It has been quite some time since I last enjoyed myself this much. I have put so much focus into vigorous training regimes it appears I have forgotten how enjoyable it truly is to take time away from improving myself to…have fun." She chuckled lightly and he beamed. She took a couple steps closer to him and spoke in a voice as soft as silk, "I hope that once we end this war we will have ample amounts of time to do many more things such as this…just as we had…when we were young…" She leaned in towards him and gently kissed on the cheek after whispering her last few words, then turned away and said. "Tomorrow we shall meet again. Until then, I wish you the best of luck." After turning around to wave and give him one last smile for the night, she disappearing leaving him completely mystified.

TJ started on his way back to the Fight Arena still confused and barely able to walk in a straight line, his face completely flushed. _T-that was a k-k-kiss…right? Did that really just happen? I must be crazy!_ He thought as he laughed weakly, nearly tripping over his own feet. His lips curled into a clumsy smile as he straightened himself out and attempted to walk normally. "Gotta get it together." He said quietly. "Tomorrow we set out. Better get as much rest as I can 'cause we're gonna be up and out of here pretty early." He clenched his fist. "Tomorrow…my journey to put a stop to Choen Palm once and for all truly begins."

The next morning came quicker than TJ had expected; it had felt as if he had only slept for a couple of minutes before Peorth was inside his tent shaking him and Curt awake.

"It is time to rise TJ. We must leave while the day is young." She said full of her usual calm energy.

He sat up without bothering to open his eyes and muttered, "You're a really backwards person Chief."

She seemed to let the remark pass without minding it too much as she woke up Robo also. TJ and Curt placed their glasses on their faces and started preparing to set out, packing away their things and exiting the tent. They packed up the tent also and Robo summoned his MG from a tiny key in the shape of it that he possessed. Almost as if from thin air, the key transformed into an unusual series of blue squares and numbers which took the shape of his MG and disappeared once it took form.

TJ was mystified by this occurrence, and though the Chief was surprised, her deadpan expression betrayed this fact. "How did you do _that?_" TJ asked.

"Magic and technology my young friend." Robo replied. With that said, the four set out for Kimara Research Laboratory.

As they passed by Elias' Iris Stone Peorth held out one hand and stopped them. "Leaving by foot will take much too long. Most of Yggdrasil has already set out by this time, and have gone to the many cities across Jienda and made plans to leave from there. They will arrive before us and likely start their missions before us also, so we still have a fair amount of time to complete anything we have not accomplished up to this point." Peorth drew a crystal surrounded by small pieces of topaz. "Should there be any stops we must make, this will cut down the time we spend by travelling greatly. Sadly, there is only enough energy left within it to travel to Aoich."

Su emerged from TJ's crystal and stared down upon Peorth's item. "Is that…a _Warp Crystal_?" Peorth nodded in response to her question. "Huh…well in that case, I wanna make a stop in Aoich before we go to Elfa. I wanna give my old boss a visit before we go settle the score with Choen Palm."

"I'd go to see Kay but I don't think she's awake at this time. That really sucks." TJ muttered under his breath.

Peorth acknowledged Su's request. "Stay close everyone. I shall take us their immediately." The four gathered to Peorth and the crystal began to emit an incredible glow. With a bright flash of light the five had disappeared.

Soon after they appeared before the Iris Stone in Aoich and everything was exactly as they had expected. The streets were fairly barren aside from the occasional adventurer passing through the city, and those who exited Dark Moon Castle. Nearby stood Tamori, Su's previous teacher and employer, with his arms crossed and his eyes wide open at this time of the day.

Su walked over and said, "Hey sorry to wake you up Boss."

He stared blankly at Su for a couple of moments until he responded, "Ahh…Trainee Suuba. It has been quite a long period since I last saw you."

"It has hasn't it?" She snickered. "I've gotten a helluva' lot better since I left. My magic is stronger and I've been making pretty good use of the Ninjutsu you taught me, with my own little spin on 'em of course."

He chuckled. "It's just like you to do something of the sort, isn't it?"

She grinned. "Guess so. Still, we're not here to chat idly. I have big thing lying in wait for me soon. Whether I'll come back to kick your ass is questionable right now…hell, whether I'll come back at all is too. So I guess I just wanted to say thanks and stuff…for teaching me and taking me in and all. If I was stuck being taught by one of those others guys it'd totally suck ass. So…thanks."

He smiled. "It has been a pleasure teaching you Suuba." He held out his hand and she took it. "I knew the day would come where you would set out to do great things." He chuckled and shook his head. "A genius girl, adept at magic, skilled in physical combat and a natural in Ninjutsu…from the moment I had laid eyes upon you I knew you were special. Never had I thought that there would be a reason for me to release my status as a ronin to teach the ways of the Dark Moon. Though much has changed, remaining knowledgeable in their ways has proven prominent; teaching someone of your caliber was a learning experience for me also. I'm very proud of you Suuba. You have outshined the ninjas, the knights and the samurai of the Dark Moon in only two years. Whatever you're going off to do, remember everything I taught you and don't ever show your weakness. There is always strength in confidence!" He shed a tear and quickly wiped it away. He pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Be as merciless as you are skilled to those who point their blades towards you Suuba. I'll be here rooting for you."

She grinned once more. "Thanks Tamori. You can bet I will."

As they set their sights on the Desert, she stole a glance back at Dark Moon Castle and tightly gripped a tiny stone hidden away in her pocket.

From Aoich the five of them had set out for Elfa to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle. TJ asked Su how Tamori learned to sleep with his eyes open and she said it was a ninja trick that he knew, despite the fact that he was a ronin. The five travelled through the Desert for a couple of weeks occasionally stopping to eat and rest, but still proving to be progressing across Jienda at a fairly quick pace. The days were sweltering hot and the nights were chilly, but they did not let the fact hold them back from their destination. Their efforts bore fruit as Elfa came into view and they eventually arrived early in the morning before the sun rose. They stopped near the Traveller's Bar and Peorth gave them the OK to take a break.

She tapped her guild badge and muttered, "We have arrived in the City of Elfa. Scouting Team, the beacon has been laid on the entrance correct? It would be best if you covered your eyes." Her last sentence seemed to be directed at her party. She began chanting what seemed to be an incantation and Yggdrasil's magic circle appeared beneath her, lighting the darkness of the city with an intense glow. She continued to chant and runes began to appear beneath her, slowly turning in a full circle around her until she stopped, to which they shot off in all directions. The circle disappeared and she took a deep breath. "That should open the Instance to the entire guild. My mana should be able to keep the Instance Dungeon open to everyone for up to five hours, including external factors. Scouting Team, sync your watches and start the mission in T-minus sixty minutes. All other teams, you know what must be done. We shall be arriving shortly. Equip yourselves and prepare physically and mentally. This will be one of the toughest challenges some of you have ever faced."

As they continued on and were nearing Elfa Harbour, they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Amu quickly ran down the street in a night gown and slippers.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" Peorth asked.

"I'm learning medicine under Tetty, remember?"

A look of realization dawned upon her face as shortly after she made an expression that seemed to say, '_Ah, I remember now_'.

"It's nice to finally meet you Curt, Robo."

"It's a pleasure." Robo replied.

"Likewise." Curt said.

She reached into her bag and drew three potions, each an unusual shade of orange. "While I was here I've also been learning a bit of potion-making type alchemy from Unas, the owner of the potion shop. If you drink these while in combat you'll be able to take attacks without being flinched. As for these…" She drew two bright golden potions from her bag. "_Totallis Invictus._ It's a potion that will temporarily protect you from any kind of harm for a short period of time, be it physical or magical. Or anything else!" She laughed. "I've been listening to the guild chats over the past few months so I could stay up to date on what's going on. I know it isn't much, but I wanted to help out in this battle somehow."

Peorth took hold of the potions and carefully packed them away into her bag. "Your support is well appreciated Amu. I am positive these will prove to be of much use in our battle against Choen Palm."

Amu nodded solemnly, the look on her face serious and melancholy. "Chief, everyone, promise me one thing."

"What would that be?" Peorth asked.

"That you guys will avenge Trini by beating her."

A long silence fell among all of them to which Peorth solemnly nodded in response during their moment. Amu hugged the group before they left and they said their goodbyes, setting out once more for their mission.

They crossed the harbour at a steady pace, each occasionally taking a glance at the tides inviting them into the depths to Atlantis. before them. It truly was time, and it may be the last time any of them would see the surface world. In a matter of hours they would be submerged thousands of leagues in the sea in an attempt to put a stop to Choen Palm once and for all. TJ, Peorth and Su all seemed to be thinking back to the first battle with her and the events that had followed it. Robo and Curt seemed to be deep in thought but what they were considering was not obvious in the slightest. They all climbed down the ropes at the edge of the harbour and moved step by step through the sand to Orca Beach.

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks sounded through the area along with the clacking of crab claws and feet tapping against the ground. While the four walked down the small hill of sand onto the beaches, TJ walked directly to a familiar location where a sword was jammed into the stone. He knelt down and brushed his hand against the sword.

"I can feel magic emanating from this. There must be some kind of enchantment on it. Maybe to stop people from drawing the sword? But who put the enchantment there?" He brushed some moss from the weapon and looked at it thoughtfully for a brief period.

Peorth glanced at TJ and turned to her party. "Clear the area of all creatures, and also further down the beach. Leave no crabs or sea stars alive, quickly now." She said. The three nodded and drew their weapons, quickly setting off across the beach. She climbed back up the ladder to where he stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw the fight in the City of Iron Chief. So much was sacrificed to protect me, and that was what lead to this. This is all my fault." He said with a somber look.

"Knowing him, he would not hold a grudge over what happened years ago. To know that you have chosen good over evil and that you are fighting to protect Jienda would certainly make him proud. He has lived for many people and causes, and he surely would have die for them. To him, you were like a younger sibling; he was a cheerful man who was even merrier in your presence. There was hardly a moment where he did not speak of you." She paused for a moment. "Though it may be difficult for you now, someday your memories of him and the past that you shared will return to you." She held out a hand and TJ took it, rising to his feet with her help. "Be strong TJ. We shall make it through this trial and we shall return together."

He smiled. "Thanks Chief. Even I'm starting to believe it."

The two set out after the others and met up at the docks to ride the priring submarine.

"I apologize for arriving at such an unusual time Tonio. I thank you for awaiting our arrival." Peorth said.

Tonio crossed his arms and chuckled. "Think nothing of it Ms. Peorth. This is my job and to assist the Cerebians when they are in need is the pleasure of any Atlantian. Now please, feel free to board, one at a time."

Su returned to the crystal as TJ climbed up first and carefully entered the sub, followed by Curt and Robo, then lastly Peorth after giving Tonio a short bow. She shut the hatch and climbed down while TJ started it. The submarine rumbled and lit up, then submerged itself into the dark depths of the sea.

Su emerged from the crystal while TJ muttered, "How did he know Peorth was a Cerebian? I didn't think most humans knew about them…"

Su shrugged. "Meh." She said.

Curt sat against one of the walls of the sub while making a rhythm by slapping his knees while Robo maintained his MG. Su leaned on the console and stared outside, deep in thought while Peorth monitored the sub's control panel. TJ looked out the window reminiscing of the last time he had rode the sub and was nearly killed by Yuta, shuddering at the thought and a buildup of uneasiness from the occurrence.

"Hey Chief…" He said glancing out the window despite his feeling.

Though she had not taken her eyes off of the control panel she still answered. "Hmm?"

He shifted his gaze to her for a brief period. "You probably know about how Yuta tried to kill me here right? It was pretty weird 'cause I was sure he did, but I had suddenly woken up in Atlantis perfectly fine. I was sure I was gonna drown in that situation."

She finally turned her eyes towards him and said, "Ah that…actually, I had predicted Yuta attempting to kill you, so I had Kooh follow you for a brief period of time."

TJ looked mystified by this statement. "So…you mean…Kooh rescued me from _that_ deep in the water?! That's nuts! How did she even manage to do something like that?"

Peorth's lips curled into a mischievous smile as she replied, "That is a Cerebian secret!" She turned back to the console and continued to monitor the sub's statistics.

"Not funny…" He said sulkily. It seemed that even Peorth got a bit of a rise from teasing him.

The submarine sifted through the water towards the massive city just coming into view.

A small hallway-like docking area protruded from a tiny dome that connected to the city itself like a sink's tap. The submarine approached it from below and attached itself to the opening. The hatch for the sub released and Peorth nodded at the console.

"Good, it seems that we are free to exit. Quickly now everyone, there is little time to waste."

One by one the five of them climbed the ladder and emerged to the platform on the inside of the hallway. They climbed a short flight of stairs and dashed down another to the inside of the city. They continued on down the street, TJ taking occasional glances at the places he once passed by before they neared the road to the Abyss Ruins.

"You know, I've always wondered why this city doesn't get crushed by the tons of water floating around it. I mean, there's nothing stopping it from coming down…or rather there _is_ but we can't see it."

"It's magic." Curt stated rather bluntly.

"That explained so much yet so little at the same time. Incredible." TJ muttered.

The group bolted through the long tunnel towards the Abyss Ruins and descended the stairs without looking back, eventually arriving at their next destination.

The area was exactly as TJ had remembered it; the massive machines further into the ruins with their massive bright lights and the sickening yellow-green colour of everything around him. The creatures that filled the area also reminded him of his distant and more recent past. He stared down at the strange jellyfish creatures hopping along the ground beneath them.

"Everyone, you know what must be done." Peorth said pointing forward.

Curt and Robo lead the charge, Curt drawing his dagger and Robo leaping from where they once stood with his MG. Peorth and Su followed after drawing their weapons and TJ last, charging his Arrows of Light. Curt drew three knives with his free hand and tossed them down upon his unsuspecting enemies, then easily killed four more by throwing more knives into their brains. Robo drove past Curt and knocked a group of grells aside while he drew his rocket launcher form his MG and fired three shots, completely destroying them. Peorth covered Curt's blind side, knocking three approaching grells aside with her spear and stabbing each once, bringing them down with ease. Su took the furthest group, stopping before them and summoning two dragons around her. They easily killed all the grells approaching from her flanks but her back was open while she was casting. Suddenly six arrows of light flew past her and hit her targets, killing them before she could react.

"Didn't need the help." Su said with a grin.

"But you got it anyway! Let's keep moving." TJ retorted and matched his pace with his party's.

Shortly after proceeding they came across a series of campers.

"Stand back everyone." Peorth said taking point and forcing her way into the crowd. They all turned their focus to her and began to follow her, and shortly after a series of spears emerged from the ground and impaled the creatures time and again, resulting in the deaths of all. The moment it began TJ recalled the skill to be the same _Field of Blades_ she had used in their battle. "This way!" Peorth called leading them up a flight of stairs that led down a different path from the ground floor.

They finally reached the last stretch before they could enter the Kimara Research Laboratory and what stood between them and their destination was a severe amount of coralas. TJ held on tightly to the screw between him and the path they needed to take to glare down at them.

"Hate those things…so much!" He growled.

"Personal vendettas will have to wait until after we defeat Choen Palm TJ. Time is of the essence." Peorth said checking her watch.

They scrambled down the ladder and leapt from there to a nearby platform beneath it, running past or jumping over the coralas that charged at them. Shortly after they reached the entrance to the Laboratory; though they were tired, they still had some energy and abundant amounts of willpower.

"We have finally arrived everyone. Once we enter we must press onwards towards the top. Many of the giants should already be defeated by the other members of Yggdrasil, but those who have not defeated their enemies will need our aid. It will only become more difficult from here on, therefore if you feel that you are unprepared for this challenge you may join another team or leave the premises. We shall find a replacement member as we proceed." Peorth explained.

"I'm ready for anything." TJ said sternly, which quickly turned into a nervous chuckle. "Not that I really have a choice in the matter."

"Quit? Pfft yeah right." Su snorted.

"No way I'd pass up the chance to fight _the_ Choen Palm! Been waiting a long time for this!" Curt chimed enthusiastically.

"Wherever Curt is, is where I'll be. We share a common goal." Robo stated.

"I expected no less from my guild." Peorth said proudly. "Yggdrasil, move out!"

They entered the laboratory and carefully examined the area. It was exactly as TJ remember it, ignoring the corpses of giants scattered higher and higher into the lab. The five of them leapt from the platform they stood on and rushed ahead to the next until TJ brought them to a grinding halt.

"Wait!" He shouted. The four turned back as he walked over towards one of the cord pillars and knelt down. "This is…Trini's hat…" He picked up the yellow mage hat and examined it. Beside it rested a Wandering Oasis and a small book. He lifted the book and flicked through the pages, deducing it to be a diary. He flipped back and stopped on one of the pages and read a passage.

_Today I'll be starting my first adventure…think I might use crossbows because they're pretty strong. Amu isn't too fond of the idea but she still wants me to follow my dreams._

TJ flipped through some more pages rather unsure of what he was looking for, while trying not to pry into the secrets hidden within the diary more than he needed to. He glanced at a few more passages in pages as he searched them.

_Atlantis had been founded along with the Abyss Ruins, Kimara Research Laboratory and the Class Upgrade Center…became a gunslinger…can't remember much about what happened recently. There was some kid with a guitar…_

"What's this…?" He asked himself carefully running his finger across the page reading the words as carefully as he could; his guild mates waiting in bated breath.

_I woke up in the city of Atlantis. Apparently I was found unconscious near one of the outer residential areas of the city. My memory is really fuzzy. Ever since then I can't quite remember much about what happened recently. There was some kid with a guitar, and also some crazy lady with a crossbow saying something about God Ah's family, and a boy being the means to finding it. I vaguely remember a giant tree…and an army of something. A lot of Agasuras? Something like that. I wanna believe it was just a dream but all of it felt so real…the date…it's been years since my last entry. What have I been doing since then? I think my body acted on its own for that time…I better avoid meeting that lady again or it might happen again. Going into the laboratory was a big mistake. But if I find that boy, no, __**when**__ I find that boy, I'm going to ask him what happened at that time, and thank him, because something in me says I owe him my life._

TJ's fingers rested on the letter as his gaze remained on the last few words in the sentence. "I…I don't understand…if I really was the boy in the memory on that continent, and Trini wanted to stay by my side, why did he fight me? And this flower…must mean he passed away…but was this _my_ doing?"

Peorth stood next to him and began, "When you entered Kimara Research and met him, I believe the reason he fought you was not because he wanted to take your life; he wanted to make you realize that it was much too early for you to challenge Choen Palm. Trinidell was a member of Yggdrasil long before you had joined, and he knew of our plight. I requested that if he find you, that he protect you until you were strong enough to stand on your own. You wished to avenge those that had been lost to Choen Palm, and he wished to stop you before she took control of you and forced the Intertwining Soul Sealing Contract upon you. It was my desire that he keep what he knew a secret from you, and it has brought upon this. In order to save Jienda and our guild, especially the one he loved, he had used everything at his disposal to hold you back, but in the end a human was no match for you. Ultimately it resulted in the cause of his untimely end by the hands of Choen Palm herself. I was foolish to have sent Trinidell as an escort, but I had believed my _Keruz_ would have been too overwhelming to stay by your side." Just as he was about to ask her what a Keruz was she knelt down and picked up a small note in a girl's familiar handwriting. "I believe this is for you." It said:

_He would have wanted you to have them._

TJ held the note in his empty hand and looked up to the top of the laboratory. "This…was my fault. I was so adamant on my beliefs and my revenge that Trini was murdered in the process. He told me what I was doing wrong but I completely ignored him! I thought I would be strong enough to defeat her…but the me then was so much weaker than the me now. I didn't have allies or spells or even a shred of hope in winning that battle…but not again. This time I'm gonna do it properly. This is about more than my revenge; today I'll live up to the identity that I've been given. I'll put a stop to Choen Palm and her plans for the sake of Jienda, and for those who had suffered at her hands. I...have the strength now, and I have great friends backing me. I can't lose."

"It's about damn time you got some confidence." Su said with a grin. "I'll win this battle for you like all the others, if you're scared."

He smiled impishly at her. "Don't count on that. This'll be my second consecutive win you know." Peorth blushed slightly at this comment but the action went unnoticed. He examined the hat again as if looking for signs of magic or a device, then placed it on his head. "Odd…I'm not acting all funny like Trini had when he wore the hat."

Peorth lifted the hat from his head and put it on her own. "Have you ever considered that the magic is not in the item, but the man himself?"

He looked at her for a few moments, and shifted his gaze to his own shoes. "Guess that was just his means to get close to the prickly me of the past."

"I am pleased that you understand. Nevertheless, the past will be the past and in the present we must constantly push forward."

He nodded. "Right. Let's keep going."

The Kimara Research Laboratory seemed to be more like the Kimara Research Tower according to Su. The cord pillars carried them higher as they ran, jumped and climbed various ladders further upwards towards their goal. They passed by giants wielding clubs, grey stone giants with pillars and even crimson fire giants with massive flaming hammers. Though tired, they still persisted and pushed forward continuously without rest until they came across one of Yggdrasil's members. He was a young man with a skin complexion a tint lighter than TJ's, dark brown eyes and wind-swept icy blue hair. He wore a blue jacket with leather jeans, blue sneakers and a white leopard print hat. He leaned against one of the cord pillars and waved to them as they passed by.

Hey guys, how's it shaking?" He asked with a weak grin.

"Ken are you alright?" Peorth asked him with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine. Nothin' I can't handle. Just got a tad beat up by some giants so I told everyone else to go on ahead. I'm gonna rest a bit more so you guys go on too.

She seemed to be assessing his wounds for a couple of moments. "TJ, could you heal him?"

TJ saluted her and knelt down next to him as he channeled his magic into the burns and bruises Ken received. "It's not the best but give it a bit more time and you'll feel a lot better." He said.

"Thanks. Good luck up there you guys. Show Choen Palm who's boss." Ken said with a grin.

"Count on it." Following Peorth TJ and company proceeded higher.

They continued traversing the laboratory and seemed to be getting very close to their goal as they received a clear view of the roof from where they now stood. They entered a corridor which lead them to another stairwell that lead further into the laboratory. Sounds of an ongoing battled echoed throughout the area as shouts and cries from those battling caught the attention of the group.

"Quickly everyone! They may be in need of our help!" Peorth said to the group. They quickly climbed the nearest ladder up to one of the higher platforms in the laboratory and discovered some of their guild mates fighting a fire giant. The giant wore bronze armour, and carried one of the flaming hammers the group had seen prior. The giant itself had scars across its balding head and face, with shaggy brown hair forming a beard and massive eyebrows to complement its furious yellow eyes. Three people sat on a platform across from where the giant stood, quite frankly rather beaten and likely unable to fight.

The first was a boy who wore an outfit similar to what TJ wore when he was in Belos, with a pharaoh's headgear, white boots with golden wings on them and white gloves. He had large golden eyes and wind-swept hair like Ken's, and he tightly gripped a spear at his side.

The second young man wore solid black armour with matching horns, and he carried a broadsword with a design reminiscent of a pyramid. He had pale skin, spiky blonde hair and crimson red eyes.

The third person was a young girl wearing a bride's veil, a black and white striped tank top, pink shorts, bears slippers, panda gloves, and she also had her legs completely bandaged up. She had pale skin and sincere brown eyes with a kiss mark in red lip stick on her cheek. The whole group was fairly beat up and burned.

"Well this is a familiar sight." Su remarked.

"Are all of you alright? You are not hurt too severely?" Peorth asked.

"I think we're at our limit." The first boy responded. "Taking on one of these guys is tough, and taking on a ton of them is ridiculous. Somehow Choen Palm managed to cram a lot of these guys in here."

"It seems that she was expecting us. Though it is regrettable, there is no reasoning with the Jotun. TJ, would you like to open the battle?"

"Don't mind if I do." He held his hands out towards where the giant stood and a series of clouds began to form above it. "_Thunder Strike!_" A bold of thunder crashed down upon the giant causing it to flinch and remain still for a couple of moments. "Now's your chance guys! Hit it fast and hit it hard!" He began to charge another spell while the other four ran over to where it stood and attacked it from all directions.

Su jumped onto the knee and leapt from there to its head, to which she slid down the arm and gripped the hammer, slowly freezing it. Curt Peorth and Robo viciously took swipes at its legs steadily making their way through to the flesh. The creature roared but still remained briefly paralyzed. Su drew her dagger once she had finished freezing the hammer and plunged it into the giant's arm, dragging it along as she ran back towards the neck. The creature broke free of TJ's effect and began to flail its arms and legs to chase away the attackers.

The onslaught continued as TJ cried out, "Everyone cover your eyes!" Within his clenched fist a bright glow was emitted and he raised his hand out before him. "_Sunlight!_" As he spoke he opened his hand and a tiny sphere of light emerged, growing in radiance until it exploded into a blinding flash and disappeared, completely blinding the only onlooker, their adversary.

The creature groaned and stumbled around completely unable to see as the party opened their eyes to the slowly dimming area. The giant pulled by the weight of its hammer as it covered its eyes with the other hand edged towards the end of the platform.

"Target the legs and bring it down! Our previous attacks have already wounded it! Everyone, together now!" Peorth commanded her group.

"Got it!" Su called back.

"We're on it!" Curt responded for him and his partner.

Robo charged a punch while Curt twirled two daggers in his hand; Peorth reeled her spear back and Su summoned an Earth Dragon spell, to which the four attacked together, forcing the creature from where it stood off of the platform to a deathly drop.

"Thanks guys." The young lady said. Peorth responded with a solemn nod and signalled the group to follow her higher into the laboratory.

"Got any more surprises for us TJ?" Curt asked as he inched up the ladder and Robo's MG flew up after him.

"I'm just as surprised at half of these spells as you guys are." He laughed. "Whenever we're in a fight I just try to recall some of the memories I discovered along the way, and the spells come to me. Thankfully, I haven't screwed them up just yet."

The group continued through another corridor and up a flight of stairs to what began to seem to be an endless amount of climbing. They began to proceed higher and the sounds of another battle caught their attention.

"Watch out for that gust!" A female voice shouted.

"I'll grab its attention so flank it from be-ooh…you okay?" Another voice said, this time Kooh.

They climbed the nearest ladder and the roof of the Laboratory came into view, but as they climbed they found their guild mates fighting another giant, but not one they had seen in the entirety of the dungeon.

"Shall we lend a hand?" Peorth asked, her question acting as an invitation to join the fray.

According to Peorth, the three people fighting beneath them were Kooh, another girl named Lady Rain and a young man named Klone.

Lady Rain wore a crimson sports bra and matching shorts she also wore pointed black boots. She had long silver hair, bright blue eyes and she wielded two swords.

Klone wore a violet ski hat covering his hair, a ninja's face mask, green camo pants and white boots. He was shirtless, revealing past battle scars and fresh wounds from more recent battles. The others quickly jumped down and assisted their company while TJ healed the wounds of those who had engaged the creature prior to their arrival. The giant itself was green with long golden hair and a bear, bright yellow eyes and tattoos of wind all over its body. It wore blue shorts, two bronze bangles on its wrists with feathers emerging from them and bandages around the width of its feet.

With one mighty swing from the fan the giant blew a gust of wind powerful enough to blow them all away and cut right through their clothes. Stealing a glance at the escaping adversaries, it took a swing towards TJ and his company to which they each desperately blocked.

"Good thing I have that extra outfit." He laughed dryly.

After healing Lady Rain she stood on her feet and twirled her blades in her hands proudly. "That'll do, thanks TJ. Go help out Klone next." Without another word she leapt down and leapt again in mid-air to return to the battle. He watched her bound away with a look of disdain in his eyes.

Peorth stood behind the giant spinning her spear and rapidly taking stabs at it, but her actions did not seem to faze it. Lady Rain and Curt took the front, skillfully dodging its attacks and keeping its focus off of TJ and Klone. Su and Kooh rained ice needs and hail stones upon its head without rest, throwing the creature off balance and distracting it from the two in the front briefly. Once TJ finished healing Klone he thanked him and drew his dagger and shield, returning to the battle.

"How about you Kooh?" He called out to her.

"I'm okay! Let's focus on bringing this guy down! Killing one of them was hard enough and I'm running out of stamina." She replied.

"You killed one already?!" He retorted almost instinctively. He carefully climbed down and stood out of the range of its attacks so he could augment his melee allies' weapons. Following that he started charging arrows of light and firing them from a safe distance.

"We have lowered its defenses but this will not be enough. We are running short on time and we are still yet to confront Choen Palm. We will need a strong magical attack to bring it down. Kooh, what would you suggest?" Peorth asked.

"Though it'll be difficult, as long as you guys keep it busy it won't move. Giants are big but not smart. While you guys distract it, we can freeze it and break it. Shall we Su?"

Su raised her eyebrows. "That one we talked about?" Kooh nodded and Su grinned wolfishly. "I've been waiting to try this out!"

Peorth drew a small knife from her pocket and gripped her spear by the head(she now carried a sharp silver-headed spear with a long brown shaft and a dark pink grip. Two smaller shafts extended from the original with what seemed to be cherry blossoms scattered across them; thought not the most convenient weapon, it was deadlier than her last) and thrusted her spear into its leg, using it as a foothold and stabbing her knife into it after at a higher point, kicking the shaft of the spear out from the giant and using it again, repeating the process until she reached its head. She put her knife away and began swatting at it with her spear to buy time for Su and Kooh to finish their incantations. The giant twisted and turned as it swatted at Peorth, causing her to stop her onslaught and grab hold of some strands of its long hair. Eventually the hairs came out and she was thrown falling away from where her companions stood.

"Chief!" TJ cried out standing near where she fell.

"I will return!" She shouted back as she continued her descent.

The giant turned to TJ and he carefully backed away, knowing that he was completely cornered.

"Get away from it TJ! We're starting now!" Su shouted to him, an icy aura surrounding her. Though Kooh continued her incantation Su skated by and grabbed TJ, dropping him off by the ladder their other party members climbed and returned to the battle. She pointed her fingers at it and fired an array of icy blasts at its feet, steadily causing it to freeze as she skated around it. The giant twisted and turned in every direction, causing the ice to break and for Su to have to start over. She started shifting in directions rather than going around in full circle, allowing her to avoid its attacks while keeping it from shifting. As she completely from its feet to the ground, she began to go around it and cover the rest of the body, working her way up towards its face. The giant groaned as it tried to force its way out of the icy prison but to no avail; its entire body and weapon were frozen in place, and eventually its head joined the rest.

"That should do it." She said wiping her brow. "Finish the job."

Next to Kooh now stood a massive mallet made solely of ice. "Thanks for the wait." She said commanding the weapon with a single hand. It levitated towards her target and pulled back, slamming the ice and cracking the top, releasing the head temporarily from the prison, to which the giant began to roar angrily. "Oh! The idea seemed sound, but executing it proved harder than I thought." She laughed. "Better cover your eyes guys! This is gonna get a tad nasty."

The mallet pulled back again, this time directly colliding with the giant's face. It let out a pained cry that shook the area around them as she readied it again. Time and again she slammed the mallet into the creature's face and though bloody, it persisted and still attempted to force its way out. After one last weak groan the creature stopped and gave up, but not until the sound of bones breaking upon the collision proved to be its end. "Ick." Kooh said turning away from it and dispersing the hammer into a series of tiny ice shards. "That just about takes care of that. The place where Choen Palm is should be just ahead."

"All of you will need to jump down here if you would like to return to the top!" Peorth shouted to them and waved from a nearby platform with a ladder. It was the same they had discovered upon entering one of the corridors. Robo, Curt and Su easily jumped over, one at a time and landed safely, climbing up without delay.

"Remember TJ! Broad jump! Not a high jump!" Curt said doing the gestures for a broad jump.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He began his run and leapt, but looked down and felt his heart sink as he flew through the air. He landed hard and lost his footing, nearly falling but managing to avoid the ground courtesy of Peorth. She helped him back onto his feet and let him catch his breath.

"My goodness that was terrifying…thought I was a goner…" He said guiltily but gratefully.

"TJ, you must be careful. If you cannot fly, a fall like that will easily take your life." Peorth said sternly as she climbed the ladder.

"Right…fly…death…" He said nervously following behind her.

The group reached the top and leapt from where they stood to another landing, coming face to face with a tall gate and a swirling darkness inside of it.

"It is time for the final battle. You have all done very well, and now it is time to really put yourselves to the test. Choen Palm has likely been expecting us, and has not placed any protection or enchantments to prevent us from entering. Therefore it seems that she was looking forward to this inevitable battle. Suuba, I know how able you are with magic, so once I unlock the first stage of TJ's transformations, do not fear for my safety. Use as much mana as necessary in order to defeat Choen Palm.

"Count on it." Su said grinning devilishly.

"Curt, Robocurt I would like you to provide an onslaught of attacks. Do as much as you can to prevent Choen Palm from attacking."

"Leave it to us." They said in unison.

She then turned to TJ. "This will be most difficult for you TJ. You will be undergoing a transformation as a Cerebian for the first time, and though it may be somewhat alarming, there is no need to be afraid. During this process a connection shall be formed between you and I. We shall share mana and a limited set of abilities. Your co-operation and synchronization with Su will be paramount in this scenario, as losing focus will hinder you greatly. Also, when in this form both of you will have access to your wings; when in their full form you will be able to jump and give yourself an extra boost in mid-air with them, similar to a double jump. You can also use them to glide. Those who have the wings will be gain a boost to their abilities, and they can be passed to the other at any point in time. Lastly, no matter what happens to me, do not take your focus off of Choen Palm! I shall be fine. She is your target, and you should not let anything stand in your way. There is no time to waste, let us put an end to this dissonance once and for all. Yggdrasil, move out."

The five entered the area and they came across a place that looked completely different from the other. Beneath them they could see the entire laboratory they scaled to reach this point, and the sight of the roof before seemed to only be a one-sided glass. A long corridor with a clear pink bridge that circled around a massive tube was what stood before them. Within the glass a series of odd red clots, underwater creatures and unconscious humans solemnly rested, and next to it's console stood Choen Palm. Her eyes flickered as the information from a series of monitors before her appeared and disappeared.

"I see you have finally come to me, boy. You have saved me ample amounts of time and effort in searching for you. Now be a good child and come to me so we can kill these foolish children of Asgard and reclaim the Heart of Yggdrasil." She said to TJ with a cocky smirk.

Peorth walked in front of him and held one hand out, blocking her view of him slightly. "TJ will not be going anywhere, especially not with you Choen Palm. He has already made his decision and he shall be fighting alongside myself and the Cerebians. Now stand down before we must resort to force." Peorth commanded.

Choen Palm looked alarmed for a couple of moments, until the smirk returned to her face. "Peorth Emeria Ásvaŕtlim…we meet again. I had thought you had died and burnt away along with the ashes of the tree, but it appears that you are much more tenacious than I had initially suspected. No matter. Taking you down with my own hands would be much more entertaining for me. Once I take your life and crush your small band of merry men, I shall reclaim the boy and put him through _intensive training_ until he knows his place All this to ensure that this _dog_ never bares its fangs to his master again." She said coolly.

When she said the final words he could hear the Sound of Frequency within his mind and he gripped his ears as it faded away. The memory of the boy being tortured by him in the past returned to his conscious mind and he grit his teeth as he glared at her.

"I'll make sure you pay for everything you've done Choen Palm…for Trini, for Yggdrasil and its inhabitants, for Su and Moran…and for my past self! This time you won't escape me!"

She smiled evilly as she shouted, "Let's see you try it boy!" She raised both of her hands above her head and they were enveloped in an odd black substance, the same she had used when they were in Elfa. She placed one hand out in front of her and the spheres opened up where her targets once stood prior to them dodging. Most of them shifted their eyes back to her and she already held the gem high as she finished a brief incantation. "Come forth Tyrant of the Maelstrom! On my command!" She shouted as the gem lit up a deep crimson and TJ's followed suit.

Peorth drew her gem from her top and shouted, "Purge the evil! Under my jurisdiction!" His gem returned to its normal colour and he sighed with relief. Peorth pointed at Peorth and commanded her party to make their move. "Suuba, Curt, Robocurt, commence the attack on Choen Palm and keep her away from us for as long as possible! I will begin the ritual now so by all means do not let her break my focus or it will fail and my mana will be spent! Asgard will not fall so easily Choen Palm!"

The three dashed across the bridge and surrounded Choen Palm. Robo started throwing punches but Choen Palm easily dodged them and leapt onto his MG. She kicked him in the face and back flipped from the machine, avoiding Curt's stab to which he nearly put the blade through his partner's face. She landed behind him and pointed her crossbow at his back, then stopped the action to step to the side and avoid the ice needles that rained down where she stood. She leapt back as more needles rained down and fired a shot that Curt dodged; she began to glide towards Su while Robo followed after her.

All around Peorth runes and magic circles appeared as she chanted, the two facing each other within the protection of her spells. He closed his eyes as she spoke, every word reverberating within his mind as the words she spoke became an incantation and the key to becoming something he never knew he could be.

Su rapidly took stabs at Choen Palm who stopped her arm with every attack using only one hand, while firing her crossbow at Curt and Robo keeping both on the defensive. The fact that she was able to hold off Su while reloading it was mystifying to them, but not enough to stop them from proceeding with their attacks. Su leapt back and placed both of her hands on the ground causing massive ice spikes to rise from it. Choen Palm leapt through the air, easily avoiding the attack to which Su recovered and proceeded with a second.

"Gotcha! _Rising Twin Dragons!_" She shouted standing up and pointing towards her target, shattering the ice that took the form of two dragons which bolted towards Choen Palm, circling around her and colliding into a massive ice blast. Through the mist Su searched but she could not see her enemy. She immediately turned around to meet Choen Palm standing behind her with another charged black hole.

"Oh no you don't!" Robo shouted quickly pressing the controls on his MG and summoning a mechanical ally. "_Mistertein_, go!" As the robot made its appearance, Robo's MG shut down entirely. Following the action, a massive robot exactly like the one TJ had seen in his memory of the City of Iron bolted past Su while she leapt away from Choen Palm just as she was cut by its broadsword. It came to a screeching halt and cut her once more, then flew away.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue as she snapped her fingers and pointed her crossbow to where it was headed. One of the black holes she created opened where it was going and a series of explosive rained out from it. She fired a shot which collided with one of them, setting off a chain reaction completely destroying Robo's Mistertein. Though she was cut by its weapon there was no sign of it on her body.

Using the opportunity Curt tossed two knives towards her and she crouched to the ground, lining up a shot at his head and firing. She missed as he tilted his head and the three approached again. Robo took the lead, sliding in front of her in an attempt to hit her with his wheel. He started throwing punches at her while Curt leapt above the MG holding daggers in both hands towards her. She crouched both attacks and Curt's backstab in the same gesture, then leapt above Robo as his MG fell backwards and attempted another strike with the wheel. She summoned a black hole before on both sides of her as Su approached from her flanks with six arrows of light, all of them being swallowed by Choen Palm's spell. Robo's MG leapt back up and forward, slamming the ground causing a wave of electricity to rise up and pass right through her, leaving her completely unscathed once more.

"Impossible!" Robo roared. He growled angrily and drew his rocket launcher, causing the other two to back away as he fired shots down at her feet. "Let's see you escape this!" He began to rapidly press buttons on his MG's console as he shouted, "This will surely do you in! Hang back guys I'm calling in the _Ash Cannon_!" Another robot alike to that TJ had seen in the same memory appeared and aimed its guns at the smoke. Choen Palm glided backwards away from where it was landing right into a water prison by Su. It rapidly fired off shots and a group of missiles followed after, exploding and nearly blowing away his allies. All of his attacks made contact with her yet they still seemed to have no effect.

"More! Struggle more you weaklings! Come! Show me the extent of your powers! Allow me to truly enjoy myself when your fruitless struggle is over!" She cackled.

Once the prison lost its effect and she broke free Curt leapt above her and threw three daggers down, landed and tossed two knives behind her. With a wave of her hand another black hole appeared and they were sucked into it.

"Had your fun? Now it is my turn." She aimed her crossbow and fired two shots at Robo and Curt which they safely dodged, then turned to Su and fired a shot. While Curt approached she held out her free hand and the black hole emerged, firing the blades that it initially took from him.

"What?!" Curt cried out as one of the blades narrowly grazed his arm.

"Curt!" Robo shouted as Choen Palm fired another shot that directly collided with his MG. "Damn…"

"What's with her…?" Curt muttered gripping his bleeding arm.

"Nothing we do is affecting her! She must have some kind of protection!" Robo said

"Just break through it!" Su shouted as she charged her mana and casted ten Arrows of Light. She dodged the spell and fired more crossbow bolts at them again. She landed and snapped her fingers, causing missile to fire from one of the lower sections of the laboratory. They rose up above where the group now stood, engulfing the area in explosions and smoke. They managed to avoid the worst of it, escaping with a few burns on each and they all tried to wave the smoke away from their faces. Little did they know that they would fall prey to another of Choen Palm's attacks; each was pulled into one of her black hole spells and it felt as if their body was being torn apart from every possible location. Upon it ending it left a searing pain.

She now stood above them, tossing a grenade up and down and catching it with a victorious smirk on her face. "I was hoping for more of a fight than this, but weaklings will be weaklings. You shall not stand in my way any longer."

As she was about to pull the pin a bright light radiated from where TJ and Peorth stood as she shouted, "_Under my jurisdiction! By the power of His Majesty I beseech you, hero of Asgard! Awaken! Embrace the blessing of God Ah and spread His good word and His hope to this world in its time of need! Become the guiding light for this world shrouded in darkness! Messenger of Light!_"

The magic circles and runes began to emit an even more powerful light as TJ rose to his feet and levitated on the spot, his arms spread out and his head facing the sky.

"_By the words of the contract I will become the beacon of hope, carrying the beliefs of the God Ah's family and purging the world of darkness and sin. Brothers, sisters, look to me and be inspired; rise up you indomitable warriors and fight for great justice!_"

The two clasped their hands together and began to speak in unison. "_**I am yours, in mind and body. I am incomplete without you, and with you, I will do what I must in order to become the paragon of good in the eyes of all. With your strength, I will become the hope of this world!**_"

A powerful blue mana surrounded TJ as his hair turned snow white and his eyes turned a matching blue. Peorth rose from where she stood and handed him her spear, solemnly nodding to him as he took it and smiled at her. His eyes darted towards Choen Palm and without much effort he threw the spear towards her head.

"Ha! Did you think that this wo-" She stopped mid-sentence as TJ's fist connected with her cheek, the sound of glass shattering reverberated through the area as he did. He brought her to the ground with his punch, and as she landed a bolt of thunder struck her. All around her a shield like a grid surrounding her became visible and shattered upon TJ's punch and over the period after.

He stepped away from her and held out one hand, raising his allies to their feet and healing their wounds. Su's hair and eyes changed colours to match TJ's, and a small pair of wings appeared on her back as she gained mana similar to his also.

"This feels amazing! I feel better than ever!" She excitedly said looking at her hands.

Choen Palm rose to her feet as her hair brushed the side of her cheek. She spat some blood into her hand and picked up something from the palm of her hand, showing it to him as she revealed a furious bloody smile. "Take a good look boy." She said. Within her fingers was a broken and bloody tooth. "You have successfully broken through my protection. This only means that I will have to give you a much steeper punishment once I murder your friends!" She tossed the tooth aside and began to glide towards him. She threw angry punches and swung her crossbow wildly as he backed away and blocked each punch, finally stopping her completely as Su dashed from behind.

She placed both hands to Choen Palm's back as she shouted, "Resolute Blast!" Their target was launched forward as TJ stepped aside after Su's blast of mana successfully made contact. "You're getting sloppy!" She sneered as the two stared her down. Choen Palm rose to her feet and charged her black holes once more, but Su had already appeared at her location and grabbed both her arms and silenced her. "Decisive Smite!" She cried out as she twisted Choen Palm's arms and head-butted her, followed up with a punch to the stomach and fifteen Arrows of Light from TJ. She stumbled away after the spells collided with her and dispersed. Following that she growled and fired her crossbow at Su but missed them consecutively, to which Curt tossed three knives into her back and easily cut her flank.

Though the attacks aside from the first did not leave any marks, it was evident they were getting through to her. TJ stole a worried glance at Peorth to which she gestured that she was okay.

"TJ, you need not worry. I only need some rest. Performing the ritual is a lot of strain on the proxy."

He silently nodded and turned his gaze back to Choen Palm who stood up once more and furiously fired her crossbow, anger etched into every crease in her face.

He held out one hand and said, "_Light of the Dawn._" Above her a massive sphere of light appeared in and quickly descended upon her as she dodged aside and narrowly escaped the explosion of heat it created leaving scorch marks where it landed. TJ enchanted Curt and Robo with a weapon augment as they engaged Choen Palm once more. Curt ran circles around her throwing knives and daggers, occasionally drawing small bombs from his shirt and throwing them when Robo was at a safe distance.

"Enough of this child's play!" She shouted snapping her fingers once more. A multitude of missiles fired from within the laboratory and once more descended upon where they stood. The group desperately fled in various directions to avoid the explosions, and following it, the sounds of their coughs were all that could be heard within the smoke. A pained shout sounded throughout shortly after, surprising the group as a whole.

"Curt!" TJ shouted as he waved his hands to disperse the smoke.

"I'm…I'm alright! That bitch just put a crossbow bolt through my hand!"

"What the hell is that?!" Robo shouted as a massive violet hand with bulging red veins emerged through the smoke and grabbed hold of his MG. It lifted him up with it and slammed the machine against the ground until it was nearly destroyed in pieces, while also leaving Robo severely injured.

"Robo! Robo are you okay?!" Curt shouted. "Choen Palm!" The anger in his voice sent chills down the spines of his allies. "Come out and fight me!" Curt rushed into the cloud of smoke assuming where she was located with a dagger in his off-hand.

"Curt stop! Don't go alone!" TJ shouted but to no avail. He caught a glimpse of Curt flying past him and colliding with the wall near Peorth, knocking him unconscious. "Curt!"

As the smoke began to dissipate Choen Palm emerged from it, dusting her clothes off as she smiled victoriously. "That should even things out somewhat. Those two were quite the obnoxious duo." She placed a hand to her hip and gestured for him to approach her with her other hand, steadily losing the unusual violet colour it had temporarily obtained. "This is between you and I boy. As for her…" Her eyes darted to where Su stood now. "She'll be dessert." She chuckled.

"You won't lay a hand on her." TJ said fiercely glaring at her.

She smiled and chuckled at his remark. "Oh? Will you be the one to stop me?"

He raised a hand and waved it, summoning a series of tiny spheres of light around him. "You're damn right I will." He pointed at her and they shot towards her. "Thirty Arrows of Light!" She stepped and dodged out of the way of most of them, only occasionally being grazed by them. Su took the opportunity to get in close quarters to Choen Palm and wrap her arms around her, pulling her into a suplex.

Choen Palm immediately recovered and leapt to her, firing her crossbow and missing Su as she dodged to the side and summoned three icicles above her target. Choen Palm summoned another black hole above her which pulled them in and she fired them out in front of her, while Su summoned an even larger icicle to break through them and continue on towards her. She easily leapt out of the way and caught a glimpse of TJ descending upon her with a single glowing fist pulled back. She summoned another black hole that fired one of the icicles Su summoned initially, to which TJ punched and destroyed in a blast of light, pushing him back to which he landed next to Su. As he skidded to a halt, she fired her crossbow and caught him in the leg. He groaned and quickly pulled the bolt while he applied pressure to the wound to staunch the bleeding.

Choen Palm reloaded her weapon and fired another shot, to which Su blew a powerful icy wind and froze the bolt in flight. The ground before her temporarily froze over and she skated towards her target, firing a multitude of icy shards as she did. Choen Palm summoned another black hole and absorbed the attack with ease, then launched them back at Su to which she responded by surrounding herself in a full body armour of rock. As the black hole disappeared Choen Palm caught a glimpse of Su as she rushed her, punching her once in the stomach, winding her while shattering the armour followed by Su dashing behind her and elbowing her into the back into an uppercut by TJ. She put her assailant into a full nelson while TJ channeled the Divine Might spell.

He mercilessly punched her with more force each time and little did he know he was walking right into a trap. Choen Palm had been charging her black hole spell and placed one right where he stood at that very moment. He was pulled into it and suffered the same pain that his allies previously had. In the heat of the moment Choen Palm doubled over and threw Su into it also, causing her to be dragged in and suffer through it with TJ until the spell ended and launched the two away. She aimed her crossbow at the two in an attempt to finish one of them off, and Curt began to come to, immediately drawing a knife from his coat; he threw it and successfully hit her weapon, causing her to miss the shot, buying time for the two to recover from the last attack.

"Tch." She muttered as she stole an enraged look at him. Before she could react a series of golden chains wrapped around her body and completely immobilized her. Her eyes darted to the two, and she caught of glimpse of TJ rising to his feet and Su charging a spell.

She held her hand out as she cried out, "_Lucent Dissonance!_" All around Choen Palm a series of sparks of lighting emerged and assaulted her.

The spell soon faded and Choen Palm stumbled forth, keeping a persistent expression on her beaten and bloody face. She held one hand out and a substance similar to that within her black holes seeped out and sought out the two, wrapping itself around TJ's neck and choking him while lifting him into the air and dragging him towards her. She aimed her crossbow at Su and began taking shots. Su dashed forward preparing more Arrows of Light but Choen Palm placed him in the way, leaving her no choice but to disperse the spell.

"You are not willing to sacrifice the boy, now are you child?" She sneered.

"Let's see about that." Su said in a deadpan tone.

She began to chant and the snide expression on Choen Palm's face contorted to one of disgust and shock. "What?"

Su finished chanting and held out both of her hands towards the two, Choen Palm using TJ as a shield for whatever Su was going to use against her. "_Radiance!_" She shouted as TJ began to emit a bright light that caused the substance Choen Palm created to burn and disperse as what remained inched towards what was still connected to her.

"What…is this?" TJ asked as he glanced at his body and took long deep breaths.

"_It's a protective offensive and defensive spell. Gives all of your attacks radiant damage, and it makes you more resistant to anyone and anything that's evil. Especially those related to the Contemptuous Arts. Your very touch will hurt them._ Now go get her!" Su explained quietly enough for just him to hear. She doubled over and heaved. "I'm just gonna…gonna take a breather for a 'sec."

"TJ! Use this!" Peorth shouted throwing him one of the orange potions she had received. He caught it and immediately drank the entire flask, then threw it away as his body was surrounded with an orange aura.

Upon receiving this effect he rushed Choen Palm with a barrage of attacks, drawing his guitar and augmenting it as he approached, rapidly swinging as she dodged. She blocked one of his attacks and it singed her sleeve and a portion of her arm. Out of fury she punched him across the face and burned her fist, then pulled away from him now understanding what Su's spell did. As she did he stepped forward and with another mighty swing he hit her across the face and flung her backwards towards where she started. She placed one hand to her cheek and began to stand again with a look of utter fury upon her now burned face.

"Hope you like your flesh burnt." He snorted.

Raising both of her hands, the black hole substance appeared again, but it shot up into the air and separated into an onslaught of tiny dark spheres that rained upon TJ. Seconds before they collapsed upon him, Su dashed next to him and held both of her hands out, creating a golden shield that absorbed all of the spheres and converted them into thunder that she launched at Choen Palm. After being shocked repeatedly she seemed to be on the verge of bursting a blood vessel. Though after using it and Radiance, Su seemed to be incredibly worn out, and TJ could feel the abilities taking a toll on his mana also.

"You…_you_ are the reason this boy is still able to fight! If I eliminate you from the battle, this will be nothing more than mere child's play!" She snarled.

She glided towards them and TJ created a wall of magic in order to keep her out. She reached out towards them as her hand was coated in the same substance as before, allowing her to freely bypass his shield. He dispersed it and gripped her hand with both of his as she wrapped her hand around his neck and began to choke him despite Radiance still being in effect. Though he could not be flinched, the potion could not protect him from a hold and as he was being held it began to lose its effect.

"Did you really think…I would just stand here…and let you do that?!" Su roared as she rose to her full height once more and prepared to release a spell.

"Of course not." Choen Palm sneered as Su stopped while casting and stumbled back with a look of shock on her face. Choen Palm reached out towards her with her free hand and a pool of dark energy appeared beneath Su, causing a multitude of violet hands to reach out and grab onto her legs, and she broke away from TJ.

TJ collapsed to his knees and desperately gasped for air to which he quickly staved his need and struggled to his feet. She began to charge another spell; a massive magic circle appeared beneath her as she did giving him a really bad feeling. He struggled towards her desperately swinging as he attempted to regain his breath while expending more stamina than he gained, and as he got close enough to hit her she had finished casting and the circle disappeared; the tiny sphere she created when casting a black hole appeared around her hands, and rapidly grew in size as he approached until it grew larger than she was. Another magic circle appeared before her and fired a stream of the substance she created, blowing past TJ and colliding with Su, launching her back and pinning her to the wall, her reattached arm throbbing painfully upon the collision as she began to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Even if you were to escape my spell that arm of yours will do you no good child. You were foolish to use the Contemptuous Arts with so little understanding of the consequences. Throught it I've been able to drain your mana without you being any the wiser." She said all this as she avoided TJ's sloppy punches with ease. She knocked him aside and he nearly fell from the bridge, as he coughed painfully. Following that, she looked at her burned arm with disgust and shook her head. "You have come a long way, and have become quite cocky to think that you could challenge me boy. But it was a foolish mistake for you to think the Cerebians would truly be anywhere near strong enough to compete with the Agasuras. Your allies are worn out, wounded and defeated. You no longer have anyone to protect you, and to stand in my way. Even if one of my arms is damaged to a state where it is unusable, I have no doubts that I will be able to defeat you."

TJ rose to his feet and quietly chuckled as he flashed her bloody grin. "Even without my allies, I know I'll be alright. I've trained hard with the Chief for this, and not for a moment will I doubt my skills or my ability to turn the tides of this battle in my favour. I have good friends behind me, I have their hopes and their strength on my side, and I will protect them no matter what it takes. You won't stand in my way any longer."

She laughed. "Show me what you are capable of boy! Show me the strength our _Lord_ has bestowed upon you!"

He held out his hands and shouted, "Fifty Arrows of Light!" Summoning them one after the next he pointed at Choen Palm and attempted to strike her down with a barrage of magic. She leapt back and summoned a black hole to pull them all in. He spread his wings and leapt towards her as she opened another and fired them back at him. They directly collided with him but had no effect, only adding to his radiant aura. She drew her crossbow once more and fired a shot to which he jumped once more, narrowly avoiding the fatal shot but catching it in his arm and he dove down upon her, tackling her to the ground. He wrapped the palm of his hand around her face in an attempt to burn and suffocate her.

He gripped as tightly as he could with both hands and shouted, "Silence!" He silenced her as she attempted to cast a spell in place of trying to break his grip.

She began to punch his left arm repeatedly until she finally hit it in a spot that caused him to lose his balance and collapse atop her. She quickly flipped him over and gripped his neck with her right hand as she hit him across the face using her left with weak punches that probably hurt her more than they did him.

When the silence wore off she held one hand above his face and said, "End of the line boy!" He grabbed hold of her left arm and started to burn through the muscle with his aura, then kicked her off as she flinched and he grabbed hold of her leg. He threw her into the air and jumped after her, followed by a double jump to which he grabbed hold of both her legs and dragged her down to the ground with two flips, slamming her into the bridge they fought on.

Still holding on he spun her around and threw her upwards, raising one hand skywards as he cried out, "Warden's Wrath!" From where she was a pillar of light shot upwards and severely burned her, to which she came crashing down as he collapsed to his knees and breathed heavily. He began coughing and wheezing as he attempted to regain his breath.

"TJ, the Radiance aura is constantly using your mana. If you dispel it, you will replenish your energy much faster!" Though she had held on for the entirety of the effect, it was evident that it was wearing her down also.

Choen Palm still rose to her feet after being beaten so badly. The burned flesh and bruises upon her entire body was a gruesome sight, but not one that could hold her back from achieving her goals. "Now I have you boy…I have you right where I want you. It truly is pleasing to see such a powerful figure down on his knees before me." He solemnly looked up at her through his only good eye; the other was swollen along with much of the rest of his face from her punches. "This ends now boy! PREPARE TO DIE!" She raised her hands to the sky and began to chant, three massive magic circles appeared above her and one beneath her as she did. The world around them was shrouded in a veil of an unnatural darkness as she did and TJ knew there was nothing more he could do. His mana was nearly completely spent, and he barely had the energy to stand once more; he closed his eyes, accepting what fate had decided for him.

"Now is not the time to give in TJ!" Peorth shouted. "Curt, give this to Suuba and RoboCurt immediately. Use the other for yourself!" She threw him the flasks filled with the invulnerability potions and struggled to her feet.

"What about you Chief?!" He asked desperately catching them and pulling himself onto his own using the wall.

"Fear not. I did not become a guild master only because I can be a leader." As she said this she turned away and ran towards TJ.

Though Curt was severely injured, he approached his allies and gave them each some of the potion they had received from Amu and the two began to emit a brilliant golden aura. He took some for himself and collapsed afterwards, hoping that Peorth's solution really could save the two.

Choen Palm cackled as the magic circles came together into one that levitated above the palms of her hands. "_Punishments of the Sinner! Spirits of the fallen! Come forth and eradicate those who oppose your summoner! __**Squall of the Plague-bearer, Asmodeus' Sinking!**_" From the magic circle a violet mass emerged and soared up into the sky; it was like a black sun with a flaming violet aura surrounding it. From it a multitude of magical missile type spells emerged and rained down upon the library, exploding upon making contact with anything and submerging the surrounding area in a violet miasma. Choen Palm heaved as she laughed maniacally taking no effect from her spell. "I'VE DONE IT! I HAVE SLAIN HIM! THIS WORLD SHALL BELONG TO ME!"

Su laughed weakly as she said, "There's no way TJ's dead. He and I still share a contract, and so long as I'm alive I'll be able tell his condition. You didn't do _shit_ to him."

As the miasma began to clear in the midst of it something began to come into their view. Four massive feathered wings rested against the ground and formed a wall where TJ once was. They quickly shrunk in size and separated, returning to their owner, revealing Peorth crouched down with TJ while tightly holding onto him.

"TJ, are you alright?" She asked. Her graceful figure slowly pulled away as she looked at him with a mixture of concern and happiness. With a single flutter of her wings the miasma cleared away from them and she rose to her feet.

"Yeah…thanks to you Chief."

Choen Palm looked absolutely mortified upon seeing the two completely safe, along with the rest of their party. "There is no way…how did she…no…no matter. I shall destroy you! I shall destroy both of you! No longer shall you stand in my-" She doubled over and threw up, a severe amount of blood pouring out from her.

"TJ, though it is not much, allow me to share my mana reserve with you." Peorth said helping him to his feet as she steadily approached him. She placed her hand to his cheek and gently kissed him on the other. The feeling of her mana flowing through their connection surged through him and he felt much more energetic afterwards. "Now let us put an end to this." She picked up her weapon and he augmented it. He then turned to Su and casted Radiance on her briefly, releasing her from her prison to which he dispelled the effect afterwards. She stumbled to her feet and smiled with a thumbs-up.

"Just try and stop me! You are powerless before me!" Choen Palm snarled.

"Intimidation will do nothing for you Choen Palm." Peorth rushed her, blocking any shots she fired from her crossbow with her spear and thrusted the weapon through Choen Palm's chest. She pulled it out and took a firm stance, thrusting it into her stomach three more times. Following the action she spun it around and slammed it down upon her, releasing a small burst of light as she did. Choen Palm prepared to cast but Peorth silenced her and continued her merciless onslaught, repeatedly stabbing her with her weapon in every way possible until she finally impaled her once more and threw her over head as she plunged her weapon into the ground. "Field of Blades!" She cried out. Spears arose from the ground and impaled her target. As the stance began to dissipate, TJ and Su made their move with their spell.

"**Frequency!** **Two Hundred Arrows of Light!**" The two cried out as four hundred spheres emerged from around them and violently pelted their opponent in each and every direction. Su began to chant as the spell continued on and TJ performed a separate chant, the two each summoning a different spell.

"Now is the time! Let us seal Choen Palm away, once and for all!" Peorth shouted.

Su completed her incantation and raised her hands to the sky as she shouted, "_Thor's Invoked Wrath!_" Massive thunder bolts crashed down upon where Choen Palm was located and continued to rain down as TJ continued his chant. Su sustained the spell for as long as she could to buy TJ as much time as he needed.

His chanting came to an end and he held his hands out over the edge of the bridge as he said, "_Upon my wish I speak these words. To return the light to this world so it may someday become a paradise, this sacrifice I offer! __**Testament of the Hero!**_" Far below the location they now stood, at the entrance of the laboratory a massive magic circle opened, and from within it a bright light emerged. The circle began to glow a brilliant gold as the light emerged from it and rose up to where they now stood. Looking upon the place TJ stood and spoke. "The Frequency was something I had feared ever since I had seen that first memory. Whatever it was, I had always thought it was slowly destroying me from the inside out…but now, I've realized that it's a crucial part of me. It's my strength and an ability that is unique only to me; something I shouldn't fear but that I should revere. With it, and the help of my friends I've met along the way I've finally arrived at the end of my journey. Though I won't be able to see Iris, if I can save this world from your clutches then I don't need anything more! Do it now Su!" She ended the spell and he leapt after Choen Palm, grabbing hold of her and leaping into the light emitted from his spell. "You and I will be sealed away for all eternity in a place you'll never escape to return to and take over this world!" He shouted as they shot downwards into a deathly descent.

"You fool! Let go of me this instant! You must be mad if you wish to seal yourself away also!" Choen Palm shouted as she struggled to break free of TJ's hold.

"TJ STOP! DON'T SEAL YOURSELF AWAY WITH HER!" Su shouted but her cries fell upon deaf ears.

The two continued their descent growing ever closer to the eternity waiting for them at the ground floor of the laboratory and Su knew she had to act quickly. She took the wings from TJ and leapt off of the bridge towards the two, using them to give herself an extra push downwards. She eventually caught up to and surpassed them with a proper dive, then leapt using the wings to land safely upon one of the loose cords.

"Su?!" TJ cried out as they neared her once more. She leapt from where she stood and collided with the two, throwing them off course from the spell. Choen Palm managed to break her good arm free of TJ's grasp and began to punch him with as much force as she could muster in his ribs until he loosened his grip. He refused to let her go entirely, but at this point she had enough freedom to draw the last crossbow bolt she had from her weapon and shank him with it. He still struggled to hold on as she repeatedly stabbed him with the bloody makeshift weapon. After being stabbed more times than he was willing to count, the feeling of the metal colliding with his bones rang throughout his body until he heard a loud crack. Tears welled up in his eyes as his expression turned shocked, but completely forlorn. As the two neared the ground and missed their mark by quite a few meters, Su returned the wings to TJ before they crashed to the ground.

The sound of his bones breaking along with Choen Palm's reverberated in his mind as the two tumbled across the floor and came to an eventual halt. They both violently coughed up blood but TJ held his bloody flank with his only working hand as he silently cried. Though they hit the ground with such force, Choen Palm still managed to stand, he seemingly took most of the blunt force for both of them. She looked down upon him and flashed him a bloody smile once more as she shrugged and teleported away.

His vision began to blur and darken as he stretched out a single bloody hand towards his missing adversary. He began to lose strength in his body as his hand and head fell limp into his own blood and he coughed weakly. His consciousness quickly began to fade but in his last moments he could just barely see Su in his vision.

He could feel her hands gently brushing against his cheeks as she whispered, "_I'm sorry TJ…I'm so, so sorry…I should have told you more…_" Her expression was mournful, one that he had never seen before. "_But we need you…you're the only one who could rival Asmodeus…_"

* * *

><p><em>Surprised?<em>

_There will be an epilogue real soon!_


	24. Lullaby for the Cerebian Hero

_**Epilogue: A Lullaby for the Cerebian Hero**_

Peorth solemnly sat cross-legged in the guild room, seemingly meditating. The sound of Lady Rain entering did not faze her in the slightest, but she almost seemed to be expecting her by her response following the silence.

"Good day Lady Rain. How may I help you today?" She asked without moving in the slightest.

"Peorth, this has to stop. We've come to a standstill because we've lost our trump card! Do you really plan on sitting in the guild room and ignoring the fact that the Agasuras and the Vandels of Dark Moon will still act while we don't?! Our race isn't safe! Choen Palm escaped, the Agasuric threat still exists and TJ has been unconscious for nearly a month now. I won't tell you to forget him, but we have to take action. Time is running out!" Lady Rain responded fairly agitated.

She opened an eye and it shifted to her companion. "If we make a move, our members may die needlessly. Now that the battle has begun, if we move recklessly we will only lose. It is only a matter of time before the _Seven_ make their appearance. Without TJ, we cannot defeat them and seal them away within _Memorius Sanctum_. I understand your concern, but I must ask for your patience. When the time is right we shall strike, but for now it is much too early."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not very fond of this idea at all. If we don't act our race will die needlessly. Can you really just sit here knowing that the other villages can wind up like Hanamah and Xenym? Could you really just accept that because you think we're incapable without him?!"

"Accept it? I cannot do that. It is true that we are incapable without him. Our goddess decided that TJ would be the one to lead us to salvation, and if this is what she has dictated than so shall it be done. If Dark Moon makes their move against us, than I shall retaliate. But until then I shall not fight unnecessarily. I believe in our goddess' decision, and I believe TJ will return to us in due time. Once he does, our battle shall continue."

Lady Rain's expression became infuriated. "My family lives in one of those villages! I left them and joined Yggdrasil in order to put a stop to those who want to take their lives and enslave them! I won't sit around here and wait until that happens!" She reached to her chest and unpinned her guild badge, then tossed it next to Peorth who still did not flinch at her actions. "If this is the way you want it to be than that's fine by me. But I won't stay here and do nothing. If the Dark Moon acts against us, I won't let them hurt anyone as long as I can fight." She turned away and began to walk, stealing a final glance at Peorth. "Goodbye Guild Master."

As she exited Kooh entered and watched her leave. Her eyes shifted to Peorth and the guild badge next to her. "Another one left huh?" She asked with a wry smile.

"If they wish to leave than I shall not stop them. The Cerebians are free to follow their own wishes, and I do not have the right or reason to deny them this. Those that will follow me, I will guide their way, but no more than that. Lady Rain has made her decision and I will respect this." Peorth replied.

Kooh leaned against a nearby pillar and sighed. "Ever since that day the guild's morale has been at an all-time low. Choen Palm is still at large, TJ is incapacitated and Su is missing in action. What do you think we should do Princess? We're cutting it close for time here." She chuckled. "We've still gotta find the other God's Governors, fill the book, and collect the shards of the gem. We've really got our work cut out for us."

"Yes we are in quite the predicament, but I strongly believe that we will pull through. Many sacrifices have been made for us to come this far, but I do not have any intention to let them go to waste. I will not seek revenge, but I shall not let our losses be forgotten. In the face of the enemy I shall not falter again. Too much has been put at risk already."

Kooh walked over to Peorth and knelt down behind her. Without even a hint of hesitation she suddenly hugged her causing the guild master to break focus and open her eyes in alarm. The look on Peorth's face began to show how exhausted she truly was, the bags beneath her eyes and the dark rings around them becoming more evident as she began to relax. "You don't have to shoulder everything Peorth. I know you think everything's your fault, and you've been trying your hardest to make amends and repair the damage that's been done, but you don't have to do it alone. We've lost a lot but there's still so much we can save. I may be the last of your Keruz, but that doesn't mean you'll lose me too. TJ is the same way. Always remember that I'm your shadow; I'll always be right behind you and protecting you from anything that tries to hurt you, but on top of that I'm also a vice in this guild. You're the foundation that our guild is built upon, and those that you trust are the pillars to it. You can count on us when things get difficult, and you can put your confidence in us no matter what situation we find ourselves in. Together, we'll find a way through it."

Peorth placed her hands upon Kooh's and accepted her gentle embrace. "Yes…you are correct. I needed a reminder that a guild does not only need a leader, but those to support said person. It is a heavy burden to carry, but from the bottom of my heart I would appreciate it if you could see me through the endeavours to come, as you have for these many years. Your faithfulness has not failed me as of yet and I strongly believe this will continue."

She beamed. "Count on it. You should go get some rest and leave the guild matters to me for a while. I know you've spent most of your time here, and lately you've barely had any sleep, and that's excluding all those all-nighters you've been pulling to quell any possibilities of a mutiny."

"How did you…?"

She placed a finger to her lips and smiled again. "There's nothing I don't know, especially if it's going in within our guild. Now you don't worry about all of that, it's time for you to get some good ol' _R&R_. Yggdrasil needs its guild master and the _sheep_ need their _shepherd_. You didn't forget that you're a queen before you're a guild master did you?"

Peorth shook her head as Kooh helped her to her feet. "No…no I did not. I can never forget that my people are counting on me to lead them, so I must strengthen my resolve. Thank you, Kooh. I shall take your suggestion and rest."

"Good. Come back in a week or two." She pushed Peorth towards the exit and waved her off as the guild master turned back to her once more. "Someday you'll be able to pass on the torch of being the shepherd on to your spiritual successor. Until then, I'll look after both of you, I promise."

Peorth smiled wearily. "I owe you a debt."

"I live to serve the little princess." Peorth frowned slightly at the comment as Kooh saw her off and turned to Shabur who silently became visible upon her gaze. "Since the Agasuras haven't made their move first, we can finally take some action."

"Alas, now that you have found that which Guild Master Peorth's ancestors have searched for, it is only a matter of time before _He_ too, returns to the world of the mortals in order to reclaim that which God Ah has taken from him." Shabur said.

Kooh shrugged. "Over my dead body he will!" She seemed to be considering the thought. "Well, maybe not over my dead body. I don't plan on dying anytime soon or the Chief will blame herself!" She laughed. "Anyway, since we've got some free time I can finally look into the ruins of Xenym. All of our previous searches haven't produced results but this time I think I have a solution. We just need to build a relationship with the Selkies. Once we do find it, it'll be one heck of a leap across the chasm of greatness for me, and my chance to pay my respects to those lost to the Dark Moon."

"They shall not be forgotten."

She walked past Shabur and held out her hand to thin air, causing a bright light to wash over a small radius before her and unveil an unfamiliar object. As the light began to fade the object became clearer, revealing a small tree with a series of bundled roots growing from within the tiles. The trunk of the tree was similar to that of a young girl, two thin branches clasped together in the center where a bundle of leaves was growing. Upon the crown was another set of leaves and from within it a couple of branches protruded. From the crown's branches were a small bundle of leaves on each that hung from them like earrings, and upon the back two wings comprised of leaves. The tree had a face, and an expression at that. A tiny smile rested upon its solemn lips.

Kooh placed a hand to its cheek and gently caressed it. "It's only a matter of time before you'll finally get to meet him Sellistar. Be patient okay? He'll get to see you when you mature." Kooh turned away and stretched, placing an enchantment on the tree to return it to its previous state. "Time to get down to business!"

As she turned away it seemed as if the smile on the tree's face widened a tiny bit.

The following week Peorth walked through the halls of a very large hospital in Elias with a lovely bouquet of flowers in hand. She stopped before one of the doors in the corridor and looked at it longingly. A hand emerged away from the bouquet to the door and she uneasily pulled away for a moment, reconsidering the thought. Without another moment of hesitation she reached out to it and gently knocked three times, receiving nothing but the sound of her own heart beating in response. She grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, quietly entering the room and closing the door afterwards. The light from the window washed over her and her gaze shifted to the person who solemnly rested in the only bed in the room. She walked over to the dresser by the bed and replaced the flowers in the vase next to a series of get-well cards and gifts, taking a seat shortly after and silently gazing upon him.

"TJ…I should have done more to prepare you for that battle." She said quietly. TJ silently lay in the bed in a light blue hospital gown with an IV drip connected to his arm. She stole a glance at the electrocardiogram and noticed his heart was beating at a normal rate. She quietly sighed with relief.

After a brief period one of the doctors entered and smiled slightly at her. "It is an honour to be in your presence your Highness." He said.

"Please, no need for formalities." She responded quietly.

"Yes of course." He cleared his throat and raised the clipboard so he could see it more clearly. "Many of the nurses and doctors that have passed by have reported an unusual ill feeling upon nearing TJ. I have requested that only those authorized may enter. Nevertheless, we suspect that there may be signs of a an Agasuric energy emitted from him, so it would be best if we kept a close eye on him and possibly one of Yggdrasil's members nearby in case said energy causes a reaction. I have called in some of the other specialists in order to pinpoint the cause, but it seems to be so naturally rooted within him that we cannot purge it, let alone deem what the cause is. As for his broken bones, they are healing at a steady rate. Upon arising from his concussion we will have him do physical therapy in order to have him complete his recovery."

Peorth's expression had not changed, nor her focus on him. "What of his concussion? How much longer do you think he will remain unconscious?"

The doctor shook his head. "For him to have been unconscious for this long is something we had never encountered. It may be an issue that stems from the amount of mana he consumed prior to his arrival here. It seems to have put a tremendous strain on his body, adding to the fact that he surpassed his limits completely exhausting himself physically and mentally. It could be months before he awakens."

She stared darkly down at him and nodded her head. "Thank you Doctor."

"It is my pleasure to be of service to you." He bowed and took his leave, leaving the two alone together once more.

She tightly clasped her hands together as she watched him. "TJ…I will never let something like this happen to you again."

Evening rolled around and the winter night sky made way for Jienda to bask in the moonlight. The visiting hours for the hospital were nearing their end but still someone chose to visit, approaching and entering TJ's room with ease. Their face was buried beneath a cloak catching the attention of those that passed by, but they had a visitor's pass so they moved without worry. Upon entering the room they came across him in one of his unusual states, emitting a dark aura and muttering words in an unfamiliar language, but this did not bother his visitor any. They took a seat next to him and gently hummed as they brushed the hair from his eyes, the voice now proving to be female.

She looked at him as her lips curled into a melancholic smile. "You've been through a lot lately, haven't you TJ? It's quite a sad life you live…constantly being pushed and struggling to move forward. What you've come to know and fought against isn't even the end for you. But someday…you'll be free of all this. The responsibilities, the worries, the pressure…and so will Su. I know when you find out the truth you'll forgive her for what she decided to do. Knowing you, I don't think you'd be mad anyway." She chuckled quietly. He grit his teeth as the Agasuric aura returned and she slowly removed her hood as a worn-out looking Amu gazed upon the waning moon. "When your song finds its conclusion and I remember mine, I think this story will finally come to a close." She smiled as she began to sing in a voice softer than a kiss, "_…I will always be by your side so you are never lonely, my angel, my absolute, my master, my only…_"

* * *

><p><em>With this, Frequency finally comes to a close. It was one hell of a ride lol. Looking back on the rough copy, I realized that it really transformed over the years and I'm proud of the turn it took. I know it's not the best out there, and there are probably a lot of things I could have done better, but I'm still very happy with how it turned out, and what I've been able to create through it. I've gotta admit though, writing the final scene in the last chapter was one of the hardest things for me both times lol.<em>

_More importantly, I'd like to thank all of my readers for sticking it out with me right up to the very end. I always believed that nobody would bother to waste their time with it when I initially started, but the first 3 or 4 readers I had gave me a bit of hope and to strive to continue. From the bottom of my heart, I really can't thank everyone enough for coming to read this fanfic. I'd especially like to thank Su for reading the rough copy of it. It was really bad but you still insisted that I continue it to the very end, and here we are! Better than the first one right? Truth be told, she gave me an idea which I built the entire story around, mainly TJ's gem and the existence of the Cerebians. I'm still surprised it turned into this lol._

_With that said, the last thing I really wanna say is that yes, the story will continue in book two, 'Sanctuary'. Prior to that though, I'll be releasing my next oneshot in the same series titled, 'Innocent' following the adventure of a new OC that readers of USS will recognize to be the survivor. It's like a pre-USS but its not about Kasumi this time just cause I'm pretentious like that. Jokes aside, I'll wrap up all the story arcs in Sanctuary, I promise. Left a lot open for it so big things are gonna be happening there. As for Project HH news, chapter one and two are finished but I've still gotta overhaul and rewrite it so it'll be a bit before you can see that, but I'll keep you updated on that and any news regarding my other works. So if you haven't yet, give my Twitter a look, follow me if you like my work and give the Project HH blog a look when I actually make it look half decent. A link from my Twitter will be up real soon. For those who can't find me, my name is Mauled2Death.  
>Once again, thanks to all of my readers and I hope you'll look forward to my next work!<em>


End file.
